Un dios con una toma diferente
by Try Another time
Summary: ¿Qué hacer? Cansado de trabajar a través de miles de líneas de tiempo que rodean al joven Potter, un dios elige hacer su propia versión de la historia mientras está de vacaciones con su esposa. Lo que le vendrá al joven Harry Potter, solo el futuro lo dirá. Harry x Harem, Lord Potter, Sirius con un camino diferente.
1. Vacacion y nueva linea temporal

Océano espiritual: Dimensión principal que sostiene cada realidad. línea de tiempo y todo lo demás en existencia *

1 año astral = 1000 años normales *

Cronología de Omega = Línea de tiempo aceptada como la principal por deidad en control. *

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Una figura sentada en un escritorio encima de lo que podría definirse como un océano infinito, pero en comparación con lo que parecería un océano real, este era tan enorme que la simple mente de un ser mortal no podía entender. Este océano tenía diferentes realidades (dimensiones), junto con las diferentes líneas de tiempo que se crearon en base a las decisiones más fuertes y los ideales que las personas eligen, pero este ser podia elegir qué línea de tiempo podría hacerse realidad o solo mantenerse como una posibilidad.

Él como una existencia ilimitada que permite a los seres elegir sus propios caminos, mantiene un equilibrio entre todo lo que existía y tenía control total sobre todo lo que lo rodeaba. Parecía que había un número infinito de vidas, almas, mundos y líneas de tiempo que iban y venían. En muy pocas ocasiones él decidía interferir con el curso del tiempo y sus eventos a menos que algo atrape su atención. En ese caso, el simplemente ayudaría a aquellos a quienes se sentía dignos de cambiar el curso de su propia realidad. Se podría decir que esto podría arruinar la existencia tal como se suponía que era, pero no se puede discutir que el comienzo y el final de toda la creación. Para él, el futuro no estaba escrito en piedra, solo existían posibilidades basadas en las elecciones que la gente tomo para que se materializaran. Él fue el ejemplo de esto, un ser que una vez había destruido todo debido a eventos que en ese momento no podía controlar, pero una vez que tuvo el poder para hacerlo, se dispuso a reescribir todo, lo que le permitió escribir su propio camino.

* * *

Su nombre se mantuvo en la oscuridad del anonimato de los mortales de muchas de las realidades, pero en caso de que optara por interferir y dar a conocer su personalidad, elegía usar A.S. como el nombre por el cual lo identificaran. Ahora miró la existencia que había llamado su atención durante los últimos 100 años mortales. Un niño que tenía tantas líneas de tiempo y posibilidades que incluso otros seres debajo de él, incluyendo a su propio padre, se habían sorprendido por lo mucho que un ser podía ser arrojado a tantas diferentes líneas temporales. Harry James Potter comenzó como la idea de un libro provenía de la mente de un mortal de una dimensión que difería en comparación con la suya. Cuando A.S. decidió dejar que esta existencia fuera realidad, supo que las muchas posibilidades podían crear demasiadas líneas de tiempo para su gusto, por lo que eligió implementar un sistema para esta nueva realidad, todo lo cual rodeaba un núcleo.

* * *

Elementos primordiales como un mundo más grande para el cual los seres podían convivir con cada especie era un elemento inicial. Una fuerte conexión con las habilidades sobrenaturales y la conexión con las almas que muchas otras realidades tenían era otro punto crucial, pero el núcleo principal era el alma misma de aquellos mortales que vivían en esas líneas temporales era el principal problema. La misma alma mortal puede existir en diferentes realidades al mismo tiempo, pero el problema era una vez que el alma dejaba esa llanura mortal, una vez que se iba y se juzgaba para ir al cielo, al infierno o al limbo si la misma alma salía allí no importaba el diferencia en las líneas de tiempo las almas chocarán e intentarán fusionarse. Si las personalidades y el producto de su vida fueran los deseados por ellos, las almas podrían convertirse en una y aceptar cada una como el mismo ser o aceptar a cada una como un ser similar que se definía como seres de realidades diferentes y su alma se diferenciaría una de la otra. Este era el resultado que se buscaba, pero no todo va de acuerdo con el plan.

El último resultado posible de este evento y el que más ocurría es la negación del alma y la eliminación de la existencia, cuando la misma alma de diferentes dimensiones no podía aceptar la una a la otra y su vidas mortales durante este evento sus almas lucharían para afirmarse como el real. Al final se destruirán a sí mismos y dejaban de existir. Para evitar que esto volviera a ocurrir, un alma central para cada uno de los principales mortales que marcaron su existencia en cada línea de tiempo se llevó a cabo en el núcleo de cada realidad, de estas almas centrales se retiró una porción muy pequeña de la esencia del alma cada vez que la persona nacía durante la línea de tiempo. A medida que la esencia vivía su vida mortal, se convertía en un alma completamente diferente en comparación con el alma central y otras realidades. Esto evitó la fusión del alma y sus posibles resultados a menos que la aceptación completa de cada existencia les permitiera fusionarse. Para A.S. este fue un sistema que se implementó a través del paso del tiempo en otras realidades cuando las posibles realidades que los mortales creían con tal deseo que él simplemente aceptó las malditas realidades.

* * *

"Malditos deseos de tantos mortales" A.S. exclamó. Entendía que cualquiera podía tener diferentes gustos y deseos, pero maldita sea cómo una historia había permitido el aumento de tantas realidades posibles y realidades reales. Era impresionante en cuantos miles de casos podían cambiar toda la línea de tiempo al agregar o eliminando ciertos elementos. Los mortales podían vivir unas pocas décadas o cientos de años dependiendo de cada realidad de la que provengan, pero sus mentes y almas pueden desear cosas que lo asustaban hasta su núcleo, sin importar la edad que posean. "¡Cuántas veces debería negar la creación de una línea de tiempo solo por cierta parejita que ellos quieren ver juntas!" Exclamó estresado.

"Mi amor, tu más que nadie sabes que el amor puede ser la cosa más crucial detrás de la creación de esos mundos y realidades tan bonitos o estás olvidando lo que hiciste para crear todo esto que somos." Una voz tan encantadora estaba detrás de una declaración tan real. Su nombre era Aria S., la deidad que lo acompañó y luchó junto a él hace tantos años. La amaba de tal manera que junto con sus hijos e hijas fue la chispa que lo hizo destruir todo, incluso su ser original para alcanzar el estado en el que podría reescribir toda la existencia a un cero y comenzar de nuevo. El resultado fue que su alma tuvo que convertirse en una existencia infinita que no podía ser borrada, copiada o desafiada. Ahora su alma era única en el sentido de mantenerse en un constante caos sereno, oscuridad y luz, destrucción y paz, existencia y vacío, uno nunca estuvo encima del otro, sino que seguían luchando por el control sobre el otro por toda la eternidad. En el caso de ella, con la reescritura, su alma original había sido dividida en diez, esas diez se habían convertido en diferentes almas, pero debido al vínculo entre los dos, se unieron para formar una. Manteniendo todas las almas individuales que la formaban, entraron en la creación de un alma armoniosa que complementa la suya. Dos almas únicas que no pueden separarse por la eternidad.

"Lo se Aria, pero ninguna otra realidad me ha causado tantos dolores de cabeza, pensarás que se habrían detenido veinte años después de que se creó la historia original. Pero no cada año que la línea de tiempo primordial que mi padre creó avanza, miles de ideas nuevas creadas por mortales para la maldita realidad y lo que desean para cada una es tan fuerte como el otro." A.S. explicó a su esposa. "Esta es la realidad con la mayor cantidad de líneas de tiempo que han llegado a volverse realidad, supera a las que yo mismo creé, las de los niños, otros dioses y otros mortales". Expresó mientras se levantaba de su escritorio caminando junto a su esposa mientras miraban hacia el Océano Espiritual que contenía toda la creación.

"Bueno, sé que es un número excesivo de líneas de tiempo, pero tal vez estés demasiado estresado, tal vez unas vacaciones, solo para ti y para mí ayudarían. "Ella le sonrió. Su sonrisa era una de las pocas cosas que podía calmarlo. "Si recuerdo bien la última vez que tomamos una fue hace al menos 150 años astrales y en esa seguimos e hicimos todo lo que yo quería, quizás esta vez pudiéramos sentarnos y disfrutar de una línea de tiempo que crearas tu para tus gustos y disfrutáramos como los eventos desarrollar."

En ese momento, una bombilla, apareció encima de A.S. cabeza y explotó en un espectáculo impresionante de fuegos artificiales. Tenía una idea y finalmente le daría la oportunidad de hacer su trabajo sin trabajar. "Aria, esa es una idea fantástica, llama a Yui y a Zero para que puedan hacerse cargo de nosotros durante los próximos 5 años astrales, me permitiría disfrutar de mis propios pensamientos sin tener que preocuparme por el próximo señor de la destrucción o de la oscuridad que intenta asumir control de su realidad." Para alguien que tiene el control sobre el tiempo, las leyes de la creación, el ciclo de la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento, la materia y prácticamente cualquier otra cosa que exista o que vaya a existir o haya desaparecido, se pensaría que las vacaciones llegaban de forma regular, pero no. Como la figura principal que reconfigura todo en lo que es hoy, A.S. incluso teniendo la ayuda de miles de deidades, ángeles, demonios y otras criaturas y seres que ayudaban con la administración de la existencia continua de todo, no conseguía un merecido descanso, excepto cada 150000 años mortales más o menos.

Entonces, cuando eres una deidad que tiene que esperar tanto para disfrutar de un merecido descanso, agradeces el hecho de tener 24 hijos ya crecidos con los que puedes contar para asumir el control, junto con dos hermanos que están más que dispuestos a asumir el desafío de administrar todo y un par de padres que a pesar de haber tomado su permiso de retiro aproximadamente 777 años astrales atrás no es infrecuente el verlos ofrecer su ayuda en la administración de todo.

* * *

Yui S. y Zero S. eran la hija mayor y el hijo menor de A.S. y Aria S. Después de ver y ayudar a sus padres junto a sus otros hermanos todos estos años desde que tomaron el control después del retiro de sus abuelos, no es raro que dos de ellos ayuden a la familia al hacerse cargo de la gestión de algunos meses astrales o tal vez dos años. Ahora se miraban el uno al otro y a sus padres mientras esperaban pacientemente el anuncio de sus padres de sus próximas vacaciones. Ha sido desde la última vez que eligieron a sus hermanos Julios y Sophia para tomar el manto y probar su capacidad para manejar esta gran posición. Ahora les correspondía a ellos demostrar que valían la pena, no es que importara, ya que todos ellos lucharon junto a sus padres durante la guerra contra un Lucifer quien deseaba devorarlo todo en la guerra de más de 1000 años astrales atrás. Cómo ellos pudieron participar en un evento antes de haber nacido, bueno, si ser hijos e hijas del dios que controla el tiempo, las realidades, y creó lo que sostiene el tejido de la existencia no suena una campana, tal vez un paseo por la biblioteca del tiempo esté bien merecido.

"Yui, Zero los hemos llamado para una tarea importante a mano." Su padre les dijo.

'Oh, es tiempo' la pareja exclamó en sus cabezas, era hora de que sus padres se relajen y disfruten de un tiempo solos.

"Han pasado 150 años astrales desde que tu padre y yo nos tomamos un tiempo libre, por lo que ahora es su tarea tomar el mando mientras disfrutamos de cinco años astrales. Ustedes dos junto a sus parejas se encargarán de la gestión de todo por la duración de nuestras vacaciones. Esta transición tendrá efecto en este momento. Enviamos mensajes a sus hermanos, tíos y tías en caso de que necesites ayuda. Los amamos." Cuando su madre dijo esto, sus padres desaparecieron en una luz roja, dejándolos solos allí en la oficina.

"Bueno, es la forma clásica de decir que necesitamos un tiempo sin que nadie más nos diga qué hacer". Dijo Yui con una voz que demuestra madurez y encontraba la situación chistosa.

"Se tomaron demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de que tenían que dejar esta oficina y permitir que otra persona los ayudara." Zero dijo con voz tranquila mientras se gira para mirar el océano y vio un enorme dragón carmesí acelerar hacia algún lugar en el océano.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos querido y cuál es el plan?" Dijo Aria de manera optimista. Tenía una idea de lo que su marido estaba a punto de hacer, y dentro de su alma, once chicas, incluida una versión mucho más joven de sí misma, mantuvieron una profunda conversación sobre lo que estaba planeando su esposo.

"Bueno, vamos a esa maldita dimensión y comenzaremos nuestra propia línea de tiempo, pero esta vez estoy planeando no solo divertirnos sino ayudar al chico para que nos ayude después de que disfrute de su vida mortal" A.S. exclamó en euforia mientras el dragón aumentaba su velocidad a un nivel impresionante.

"¿Estás planeando usar las almas centrales?" preguntó Aria.

"¡Me conoces lo suficiente si voy a comenzar algo va a ser a lo grande!" Dijo A.S.

Cuando el dragón alcanzó la dimensión que sostenía las líneas de tiempo conectadas al chico, cruzó un portal que los transportó al centro de la dimensión que albergaba las almas centrales de la gente. Millones de núcleos de alma se mantenian aquí y mientras el dragón se movía A.S. miró a su alrededor. Centro su vista en el pilar en el centro del núcleo. Aquel pilar tenía una abertura y en el interior unos ojos rojos lo miraban. A medida que el dragón se acercaba, la figura en su interior era más clara, un fénix estaba allí y una vez se daba cuenta de que A.S. estaba frente a él, extendió sus alas y salió volando afuera. El dragón se detuvo justo en frente de la apertura.

A.S. gritó al fénix, "Guardian ven aquí". Una vez que el Fénix lo escuchó, voló en su dirección, una vez lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo. "Guardián, necesito las almas centrales de las siguientes personas, Harry James Potter, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil y Minerva McGonagall."

Cuando le dijo al guardián esos nombres, el majestuoso pájaro voló recogiendo los núcleos y después de solo unos minutos, 13 llamas azules flotaban frente a él.

"Perfecto, gracias guardián. Prepárate para lo que está por venir, estoy a punto de crear la línea de tiempo omega de esta realidad, es hora de hacer mi propia toma en esta historia" Explico A.S.

Enfoco su atención en las almas que tenía entre manos, tomó el alma de Harry y cortó una parte del núcleo de la llama. Entonces esa porción se dividió en 11 partes similares, tomó esas partes y las introdujo en las almas de las damas, las llamas se encendieron en un color blanco en lugar del azul claro que tenían antes. Luego aparecían pequeñas cadenas doradas de cada una de las once almas hacia el alma de Harry y lo rodean de una manera protectora. Luego puso su mano en su pecho y cuando la retiró su alma apareció, una llama tricolor (negro, blanco y rojo). Tomó una pequeña porción de su esencia y volvió a darle forma en forma de un pequeño símbolo de dragón antes de ponerlo en el alma de Harry, el alma se encendió en un color carmesí antes de calmarse. Las cadenas alrededor del alma transmitieron una corriente eléctrica carmesí hacia las otras once almas y una pequeña gota roja se formó en el centro de las almas.

Él se enfocó en el alma de Minerva y dice las siguientes palabras: "Oh, tu joven alma que aún ha encontrado aquel dragón carmesí que hará que tu corazón florezca, tu apariencia verdadera no cambiara ni un día en cuanto llegues a tu madurez, las demás personas te verán envejecer, pero no podrán ver tu verdadera forma hasta que encuentres aquella persona, que sea tu verdadero amor. Aquella persona que haga tu alma arder con fuerza." Se creo una cinta dorada alrededor del alma.

Luego miró a su esposa con una sonrisa. "Alguien está jugando a ser Cupido, no es verdad mi amor, ¿qué futuro estás planeando para estos jóvenes?" Ella preguntó de una manera alegre.

"Podría tratar de ser cupido, pero esto solo funcionará si desarrollan esos sentimientos de una manera constante de confiar el uno en el otro y trabajar de amigos a más, me aseguraré de que se conecten entre ellos y desarrollen estas relaciones". Explico A.S.

Luego se volvió hacia la llama de Fleur y dijo lo siguiente: "Tu llama tan delicada como una flor, que aún no encontrado al dragón que la proteja y la haga crecer. Moverás los engranajes del tiempo para estar con esa persona si se ha de volver necesario." Apareció otra cinta dorada que rodeaba el alma.

Con esa última frase se volteo su cara hacia la llama de Sirius y dijo: "Pobre alma que puede ser juzgada erróneamente por otros, ten la seguridad de crecer fuerte en las condiciones más duras, encontrar la amistad más tarde y una verdadera familia, anhelando el amor deberás encontrarlo y darle paso a una nueva alma que nacerá mientras proteges al pequeño dragón carmesí y lo crías junto a tu pequeño cachorro como hermanos. Tú mismo forjaras un destino diferente para ti mismo con tus propias manos." Una cadena de plata rodeaba el alma.

Con esa última frase movió las almas hacia el fénix, cuando el fénix las retiró, dijo: "Almas jóvenes nos encontrarnos en ciertos momentos de sus vidas y han de saber que su futuro está siendo protegido por nosotros a medida que avanzan!" Exclamo A.S.

Después de esto, apareció un reloj gigante detrás de A.S. y Aria comenzó a mover sus manos y todo comenzó a estar rodeado por una luz plateada, cuando esto sucedió, Aria preguntó: "Querido, ¿esto es donde comienza para ellos?"

A.S. Respondió con un beso y dijo: "Sí, y deberíamos ver que mejoran a medida que se mueven, porque es solo el comienzo de un largo camino". Con eso comenzó una nueva línea de tiempo.


	2. Minerva, un baculo y antes de Hogwarts

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Un reloj gigante estaba en medio de una enorme bola plateada de energía. Millones de almas circulaban alrededor del reloj y un número incontable de ellas ingresaba y salían del reloj. Muchas salían del lugar disparadas a quien sabe dónde. Una corriente constante de núcleos de almas que viven muere y permiten la creación de nuevos núcleos de alma. El centro de esta línea temporal como cualquier otra era el reloj, el cual contenía todo en esa realidad (galaxias, estrellas, planetas, etc.). Frente a este reloj estaba nuestro par de deidades encima de un dragón carmesí, mirando la corriente de las almas. Su presencia aumentó la corriente de las almas en gran proporción. A.S. tenía poder aumentar la rapidez con que se mueve el tiempo dentro de cualquier realidad.

"¿Cuándo estamos intentando ingresar a la línea de tiempo?" preguntó el dragón mientras las deidades sobre él miraban hacia abajo.

"Asmodeux, ¿estás cansado de esperar? Sabes que solo tenemos que esperar unos minutos hasta que la primera de las almas ingrese a la línea de tiempo y asegure los antecedentes familiares del niño antes de comenzar nuestra intervención." Al decir esto, A.S. creó una pequeña lanza de energía que arrojó al reloj, cuando golpeó el reloj se disipó en partículas rojas que se adhirieron a ciertos núcleos de almas que entraban al reloj.

Después de unos minutos el alma de Minerva entró en la corriente del alma y en ese momento Asmodeux supo que debía avanzar y entrar en el reloj.

"Es hora de comenzar querido." Con esa última oración de Aria, ingresan a la línea de tiempo.

* * *

Era el 4 de octubre de 1935, en las afueras de Caithness, en las Tierras Altas de Escocia, en una casa de tamaño descente, nació una pequeña niña. Sus padres estaban emocionados por su primer hijo y estaban agradecidos por su hija. Cuando dejaron a la pequeña bebé en su cuna y bajaron las escaleras, dos figuras y un pequeño dragón estaban de pie junto a la cuna.

"Ah, ella es una bebé tan linda, me hace recordar a nuestros propios bebés cuando nacieron. Hay y mira, ella es tan bonita." Aria exclamó emocionada mientras miraban a la joven Minerva.

"Lo se mi amor es muy linda, pero no más que Yui. Ella era un ángel en todo el sentido de la palabra, excepto por sus conjuntos adicionales de alas de demonio". Dijo A.S. mientras recordaba a su primer primogénito y la felicidad que le trajo a él y a su esposa después de tanto tiempo de luchar en una guerra por la supervivencia y la paz.

"Ah, sabes que eso es una mentira, A.S. Cada vez que uno de tus hijos nació exclamabas lo mismo, les decías a todos que eran los bebés más preciosos. Ni siquiera hablemos de cuando conociste a tu primera sobrina". Gruño Asmodeux de una manera molesta y alegre. Era sabido en toda la existencia que el todo poderoso A.S. tenía una debilidad por los bebés y castigaba severamente a todos los que dañaban a cualquier bebé de cualquier especie o realidad. No ayudaba que sus esposas, cada una de las que formaban el alma de Aria tuvieran el mismo instinto paternal que él, tantas realidades bajo una ley existencial que prohibía cualquier tipo de daño a los niños pequeños. Si se pudiera definir al dúo con un título, el par sería el eterno dúo paterno.

"Bueno ya, de vuelta al trabajo parece que su núcleo mágico va a crecer a un ritmo más rápido en comparación con los demás. Así como con los otros niños, incluyendo a Sirius una vez que nazcan." Dijo Asmodeux mientras analizaba a la pequeña con sus ojos.

"Lo se Asmodeux es por eso por lo que debemos entrenarla de forma pasiva mientras duerme y crece para aprender a controlar sus poderes. Sera similar para cada uno de los otros niños, pero eso lo descubriremos más tarde. Nos veremos más adelante cuando crezcas un poco más, ahora duerme bien y siempre te cuidaremos." Dijo A.S. Con eso las figuras desaparecen y una pequeña Minerva se duerme sintiéndose más segura.

* * *

Con el pasar de los años, la joven Minerva creció rodeada por los miembros de su familia, una cosa que sorprendió a la familia: su cabello creció, largos mechones de pelo rojo brillante aparecieron a lo largo de su cabello negro, pero de alguna manera nadie lo encontró raro y simplemente lo descartaron como si nada. Para su tercer cumpleaños algunas cosas raras sucedían a su alrededor, unos juguetes que estaban en lugares imposibles de alcanzar aparecerán cerca de ella unos segundos después. Una fuerte presencia a su alrededor siempre estaba sobre ella y su madre fue la única en darse cuenta de esto tan pronto como comenzó a suceder.

La magia de su hija empezó a hacerse presente y parecía ser fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier otro niño que ella había visto antes. La presencia que siempre la rodeaba era protectora y su poder parecía masivo, pero no opresivo, parecía mantener a raya el poder de su hija. Por lo que lo descartó como algo que no podía evitar, pero estaba feliz de que su hija estuviera cuidada por algo que podría protegerla.

Todavía sabía que en algún momento tenía que explicar el legado de su familia a su marido, así como el estatus de secrecía en el mundo mágico y el futuro de su hija.

* * *

En cuanto se trataba de la joven Minerva una vez que cumplió cuatro años, algo sucedió mientras dormía. En sus sueños apareció en una gran isla rodeada de césped y un gran árbol con hojas rojas y blancas bajo el árbol, tres figuras estaban de pie mirándola.

Un hombre joven con un color de pelo parecido al de ella, incluyendo mechones de pelo blanco, piel caramelo claro y ojos plateados con marcas rojas, la miró. Un conjunto de cuernos mezclados entre blanco y negro además de una aureola que parecía una corona con partes blancas y negras. El último aspecto notable del joven era una cola que combinaba con el tricolor y se dividía en tres en el medio de la cola estaba en el piso junto a él.

Una mujer con un increíble cabello largo color arco iris estaba parada al lado del joven, sus ojos muestran un prisma de colores y su piel blanca como la nieve solo puede ser parte de un cuento de hadas que su madre le leía. Esta mujer llevaba una aureola similar a la del muchacho, pero parecía ser hecha de prismas.

Sus ropa se veían elegantes y daban el encanto de ser un príncipe y una princesa. Un pequeño dragón rojo con marcas de color plata estaba parado encima de una piedra al lado de la mujer y sus ojos la analizaban de arriba abajo. Ella encontró lindo al pequeño dragón y quiso abrazarlo, pero la voz del joven la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Minerva acércate." Dijo el joven con voz tranquila.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó Minerva mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Hemos estado contigo desde el día en que naciste, siempre te cuidamos." Dijo la joven en un tono encantador.

"¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda como en las historias que mi madre me lee?" Preguntó Minerva con una pizca de emoción.

"En cierto sentido, sí, pero podemos explicar más acerca de nuestra relación contigo a medida que crezcas. Por ahora nos puede definir como sus maestros y amigos." Explicó el dragón con una voz que le hizo pensar en su padre.

"Pero dónde estoy y por qué estoy aquí, a mi madre no le gustaría que salga de la casa con extraños." Dijo Minerva.

"Oh, no te preocupes querida, estás durmiendo ahora mismo. Tu alma está hablando con nosotros ahora mismo, y por qué estás aquí es porque vamos a empezar a enseñarte algo que vas a necesitar, mi nombre es Aria, por cierto." Explicó Aria de una manera dulce.

"Mi nombre es A.S. y sé que es un nombre extraño, pero te acostumbrarás. Minerva, ¿sabes qué es la magia?" Preguntado A.S.

"¿Es eso lo que tengo en mis libros de cuentos de hadas? Lo que hace que todo el mundo esté contento y ayude a solucionar los problemas de las personas, me encantaría poder hacer eso." Exclamó Minerva felizmente.

"Bien hija, puedes hacerlo eres una hechicera después de todo. Puedes hacer eso y muchas otras cosas, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó? Desde el año pasado cuando querías alcanzar ese juguete en el estante superior de tu habitación, lo querías y después de unos segundos desapareció y reapareció frente tuyo segundos más tarde." Explicó el dragón.

"Pero mamá dice que estaba soñando y que era mi imaginación, señor dragón." Dijo Minerva.

"Tu mamá dice eso porque no quería asustar a tu padre y tú eras joven para entender lo que estaba pasando, por cierto, yo podría ser viejo, pero señor dragón me hace sentir triste por favor llámame deux". Asmodeux le dijo en tono triste pero divertido.

"Está bien Sr. deux, pero no eres viejo eres un pequeño dragón tan lindo. Quiero abrazarte, ¿puedo por favor?" Preguntó Minerva en tono infantil.

Deux miró a la niña pequeña y cumplió su deseo. Voló unos segundos hasta estar en frente de ella. Luego ella lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con tal emoción. A.S. y Aria solo se miraron entre ellos antes de reírse de la situación del pequeño dragón que era abrazado con tanto cariño por la pequeña. Mientras Minerva lo abrazaba, comenzó a levitar y se dio cuenta un segundo después de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no soltó al dragón. Su cara mostraba emoción y alegría.

"Esto es lo que queríamos decir Minerva; Puedes controlar la magia como muchas otras personas, pero se mantiene en secreto, tu madre te explicará más tarde por qué es esto, por ahora te enseñaremos cómo controlar tus poderes, pero lo tienes que mantener en secreto de todos. Ya que será durante tu sueño que podemos reunirnos y enseñarte ". Explicó A.S. mientras miraba a la pequeña niña sostener a deux como una pequeña mascota, no todos los días se puede ver a un destructor dimensional siendo tratado con tanto cuidado y de tal manera. Lo hizo parecer inofensivo, tal vez Aria y él estaban afectando a la pobre criatura más de lo que pensaban.

"¿De verdad tengo que mantenerlo en secreto, realmente me gustaría hablar con mamá sobre esto?" Preguntaba la pequeña. Le gustaría hablar de esto con su madre.

"Es por tu bien cariño. Hay mucho que nos sabes y vamos a explicar más sobre nosotros con el paso de los años, mientras te ayudamos y protegemos". Aria le explicó.

"Está bien, pero puedo tener al Sr. Deux así todos los días, él es tan suave, cálido y tierno." Exclamó a Minerva de manera infantil.

"No objeciones por aquí." Dijo Asmodeux de manera pacífica, ahora se sentía en paz mientras era sostenido por la joven.

"Bueno, con eso fuera del camino, ¿deberíamos comenzar con tu primera lección?" Preguntado A.S. en su forma tranquila.

"Sí, quiero aprender todo lo que pueda", dijo Minerva con voz alegre.

* * *

A partir de ahí, todas las noches Minerva viajaría a la misma isla de sus sueños, cada lección le permitía controlar más de sus poderes, haciéndole más fácil usarlos en el mundo real, transportar cosas de la casa era más fácil. Después de dos meses de entrenamiento ella comenzó a entender cómo transportarse por la casa. Su madre se dio cuenta de que su hija era más alegre y su magia, de alguna manera, a medida que crecía aún se mantenía bajo control. Pensó que esto podría deberse a la presencia que se la acompañaba, pero no la asustó de ninguna manera, especialmente porque le permitió relajarse con su nuevo embarazo.

"Ah, es tan fácil cambiar la percepción de los mortales si sienten el deseo hacer algo sobre Minerva, es una de las habilidades más útiles que tenemos, no es verdad amor." Exclamó A.S. en una nota alegre. Desde que la joven Minerva nació y ellos hicieron su presencia perceptible para la madre de Minerva habían influenciado un poco en la mente de la familia. Un ejemplo había sido el cabello de la pequeña que para nada era normal.

* * *

Esos meses se convirtieron en años y con en el séptimo cumpleaños de Minerva cambios ocurrieron en la familia. Un nuevo hermanito alegro a Minerva y la madre de Minerva le explico su historia familiar a su esposo y lo que vendría después de que cumplieran 11 años. Su padre estaba un poco sorprendido al principio, pero fácilmente se acostumbró a la idea de tener magia en la familia.

Ese mismo año A.S. y el resto del grupo hizo el mayor regalo de cumpleaños para Minerva, después de unas semanas de explicar más sobre ellos mismos, el ciclo de la vida y las almas. Le mostraron a Minerva su propia alma e hicieron algo que siempre la podría ayudar en el futuro.

"Aquí Minerva, esta es tu alma" dijo Aria mientras sostenía su alma después de sacársela.

Minerva vio con asombro la llama blanca en sus manos amigas, se sentía segura incluso si algo tan crucial estaba fuera de ella. Su alma tenía una cadena blanca en llamas blancas que se unían desde el centro del alma hasta el centro de su pecho. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la cadena de oro que rodeaba su alma y terminaba en una pequeña llama dorada que parecía ir a algún lugar donde se completara. El otro detalle que ella apreciaba era la gota roja en el centro de su alma por qué estaba allí no lo sabía y parecía llamarla a un lugar que no conocía, pero tal vez sus amigos se lo explicarían más adelante.

"Minerva hoy vamos a crear algo que sería único para ti, y te ayudaría si algo sucede en el mundo real. Ahora mira cómo tomo parte de tu esencia y la moldeo en nuestro regalo para ti." Explicó A.S. mientras tomaba parte de la esencia de Minerva y comenzaba a moldearla, la llama se extendía en una forma larga y al final parecía un bastón azul cristalino con la parte superior viéndose como ramas de un árbol que encierra una bola de cristal que contenía lo que parecía ser una galaxia.

"Minerva esto aquí no es solo una herramienta, es parte de tu alma hecha de tu esencia y solo para ti, esta es tu arma del alma. Puede que solo la percibas tu a menos que decidas permitir que otros la vean. Deberás recordar esto no es un juguete, es un medio que te permite usar toda tu magia y amplificarla mucho mas que una varita. Solo úsala en situaciones extremas porque puedes dañar a las personas severamente." Explicó Aria en un tono serio una de las pocas veces que su alegre actitud cambió.

"Te entrenaremos sobre cómo usarlo, pero recuerda que la restricción es crucial en todo momento, a menos que no haya otra salida. Ahora podemos reanudar el entrenamiento mañana." Dijo deux mientras estaba en los brazos de Minerva. El dragón se había acostumbrado a la joven Minerva siempre lo sostenía.

Al final de su sueño, el báculo disminuyó de tamaño hasta que se convirtió en un brazalete que solo Minerva podía ver en el mundo real. Con el pasado de algunos meses más, su entrenamiento aumentó en artes como oclumencia, legilimancia, artes elementales, hechizos, runas y hechizos de los años 1 al 3 cuando se trataba de los estudios de Hogwarts. Para su décimo cumpleaños ella estaba en el nivel de un estudiante d años de Hogwarts mientras estaba bajo control, pero sin restricciones podría ser peligroso para muchas personas. Para la Navidad se sentía lista para comenzar en Hogwarts, sus maestros/amigos le dijeron que estarían allí para ella, ya que aún le queda mucho por aprender y que le enseñen.


	3. Demasiadas revelaciones, nah

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

El 4 de octubre de 1946 fue el onceavo cumpleaños de Minerva y el día que recibió su carta para Hogwarts, fue un día muy feliz para ella y para los miembros de su familia que estaban felices de ayudarla a prepararse para el día esperado. Durante los próximos meses, sus maestros la ayudaron a terminar la mayoría de sus clases con ellos, a la vez que se aseguraban de controlar sus poderes en ciertos niveles a lo largo de los años.

Su razonamiento no fue sin una razón justa, la entrenaron en la mayoría de las cosas que podrían enseñarle por el momento. Cosas tales como oclumancia y legilimancia se completaron para mantener su mente protegida de cualquier persona que intente conocer sus secretos o cualquier información que los rodee. Cuando se trataba de hechizos y runas, su conocimiento se había desarrollado a un nivel similar de un alumno d años en Hogwarts, mientras que su conocimiento de pociones era bastante extenso, pero necesitaba práctica en el mundo real para completarlo. En cuanto a su control elemental, tuvo un gran avance en hechizos que usan agua, tierra, electricidad y fuego. Le recomendaron que mantuviera el poder de sus hechizos a un año sobre su actual curso al menos que fuera necesario.

Esto no incluyó ninguno de los hechizos defensivos que le enseñaron a lo largo de los años, ya que ellos le recomendaron ir con todo ya que necesitaba una buena defensa y nunca son demasiado fuertes. La base de su patronus estaba allí, pero le dijeron que era mejor si lo aprendiera a través de los años usando todas las herramientas que la escuela le ofrecía a ella y a todo el alumnado. En cuanto a sus otros talentos, dijeron que sería mejor si los aprendía de los profesores de la escuela, sabían que podían enseñarle todo eso, pero sabían que necesitaba aprender de los demás y no solo ellos. Ella preguntó por qué, y dijeron que ella requería estar afuera en el mundo real, disfrutar sus años escolares y ser una adolescente como cualquier otra. Esa noche, apenas dos meses antes del aclamado 1 de septiembre, cuando ella comenzaría su tiempo en la aclamada escuela, tuvieron algunas últimas cosas que contarle.

* * *

"Minerva, conoces muchas cosas de nosotros, pero es el momento. Esta noche te contaremos información nueva que podría hacerte comprender un poco más sobre nosotros." Aria explicó en un tono serio.

"¿De qué podría tratarse esta información?" Preguntó Minerva tratando de adivinar en su mente qué podía significar esto para ella.

"Minerva algunas personas tienen destinos que no pueden elegir, pero para esos destinos se necesitan esas personas, tú eres una de esas personas." Dijo Asmodeux en tono serio.

"Dinos si sientes algo cuando escuchas esta frase 'Oh, tu joven alma que aún ha encontrado aquel dragón carmesí que hará que tu corazón florezca, tu apariencia verdadera no cambiara ni un día en cuanto llegues a tu madurez, las demás personas te verán envejecer, pero no podrán ver tu verdadera forma hasta que encuentres aquella persona, que sea tu verdadero amor. Aquella persona que haga tu alma arder con fuerza.' "¿te suena?" Dijo AS mirando a Minerva.

Once Minerva oyó esta frase, su pecho se sintió más cálido y su alma comenzó a aparecer frente a ella, una cosa nueva que no era visible para ella antes apareció. Una cinta dorada que rodeaba la llama a lo largo de la cadena de oro. Minerva volvió la cabeza hacia sus amigos y los miró con ojos que pedían respuestas.

"Minerva, esa cinta es algo que puse allí cuando comenzamos esta línea de tiempo, esa cinta es la marca que actuará como una especie de maldición para ti una vez que alcances la edad de 14 años, a esa edad tu cuerpo dejará de crecer y cambiar. La razón por la que la puse es por que eres necesaria para el futuro y necesitas estar lo más fuerte posible." Dijo AS con una cara que mostró determinación.

"Espera, estás diciendo que son una especie de dioses, sabía que eras algo grande pero no sabías que era tan grande." Dijo Minerva al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a lo que esta información significaba para su vida.

"Sí, querida, somos deidades que pueden hacer muchas cosas pero no solemos interferir con las vidas de ningún mortal a menos que se nos requiera o sintamos el deseo de intervenir, esta línea de tiempo en comparación con otras similares es la que tiene más desafíos. Los enemigos que este mundo enfrentará en comparación con sus contrapartes en otras líneas temporales similares son monstruos capaces de conquistar todo el mundo, y en comparación con otras líneas de tiempo similares, este es la más grande y con más peligros, pero algunos de sus mayores problemas no van a comenzar hasta después de la década de 1980. Para esos eventos, serás crucial." Aria siguió la explicación.

"Esta maldición puede romperse antes, pero solo puede romperse por una cosa." Asmodeux le dijo a ella.

"¿Y qué es eso?" Preguntó Minerva con la mayor calma posible.

"Verdadero amor, pequeña. La gente espera encontrar a esa persona que pueda hacerlos felices y hacer que se enamore de ellos, hay un alma que aún no ha nacido en este mundo que debes conocer. Antes de crear la línea de tiempo obtuvimos una parte del alma de esa persona y la adjuntamos a la tuya para ver si aceptas la primera parte del lazo del alma. Tu alma lo hizo y esa cadena de oro es la prueba de eso, la gota roja en el medio de tu alma es la manera alma de iniciar un proceso para hacer que ese vínculo florezca. Pero el vínculo no está escrito en piedra todavía, si otra alma te hace caer en amor real con él o ella, el vínculo con la primera alma sería eliminado. Así que solo tienes saber que existe la posibilidad de que encuentres amor verdadero, fuera del por qué te necesitemos en esos eventos en el futuro." Asmodeux respondió mientras se acercaba a Minerva y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

* * *

Minerva comenzó a pensar profundamente, la necesitaban en el futuro por lo que podría pasar después, esta gente que conocía desde hacía años y que le había enseñado muchas cosas, la protegía y decía que estaría allí para ella el resto de su vida. La había maldecido para ser joven durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca ser mostrada como su verdadero ser a los demás. Le habían dado la oportunidad de acabar con la maldición si encontraba a alguien que realmente la hiciera enamorarse, pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevará eso? La verdadera pregunta que se estaba haciendo a sí misma era quién era la persona a la que esa parte del alma había aceptado en su propia alma pertenecía y que había comenzado el proceso de unión, tenía la paciencia y la fuerza para esperar a esa persona. Sabía muy dentro de ella que sabían lo que estaban haciendo y que podrían haberle ocultado secretos, pero que era una niña en ese momento, ahora sabía más de lo que muchos otros en su rango de edad sabían, se consideraba más madura que otros. Bueno, al menos están siendo lo más transparentes posible con ella, por lo que debia confiar un poco en sus elecciones en especial después de todas las cosas que hacen por ella.

* * *

"Si bien es posible que no acepte todo lo que todos ustedes han hecho, sé que hay una razón y es lo mejor y no quiero perder a figuras tan importantes en mi vida, intentaré encontrar el amor fuera de este vínculo, pero si no sucede como yo quiero, esperaré a ese misterioso soltero que me han puesto y ayudaré con cualquier cosa para ayudar a proteger esta línea de tiempo de quien se atreva a hacerle daño." Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, Minerva, es genial que hayas elegido ayudar con los problemas futuros, pero algo más que debes de saber de esa persona. No eras la única, hay diez almas más que aceptaron el vínculo con esa persona y si aceptan cada uno de ustedes puede formar enlaces similares con cada uno." Dijo Aria con una cara que muestra miedo y remordimiento por lo que estaba por suceder, quien dijo que jugar a Cupido era una tarea fácil.

"¡DIEZ MÁS QUÉ! Báculo de Merlín Reducto Magnus." Tan rápido como saco su báculo, con un rápido swing aumento la potencia de su ataque y en un instante la isla fue sacudida por una explosión masiva.

* * *

Después de la explosión quedó un cráter y en el interior tres figuras yacían con heridas leves (solo porque permitían un poco de dolor como forma de permitirle purgar su furia) pero claramente sacudidos por el ataque, la habían entrenado bien para una pequeña de 11 años. Mortal, pero le dio a Deux una idea: "Deberíamos entrenarla en magia sin varita y sin palabras también." Asmodeux dijo débilmente mientras salía de su mareo del ataque.

"¡Enserio Asmodeux!" Exclamó la pareja mientras salían de la tierra. Después de unos minutos de discutir entre los tres, en segundos el daño fue reparado y se pararon frente a Minerva que ahora parecía tranquila comparada a hace unos minutos.

"Todos ustedes realmente juegan un juego raro de Cupido, ¿cómo es que 11 damas y un hombre pueden funcionar?" Preguntaba a Minerva con una mirada helada.

"Bueno, Aria aquí presente es una fusión real de las almas diez para ser exactos y su fusión actúa como undécima persona. Todas ellas con sus propias personalidades y todo, es solo que han elegido permanecer juntas porque realmente no les gusta estar separadas." Dijo A.S. mientras sostiene a su esposa en un abrazo de oso y gira mientras la besa.

"¿CÓMO ES QUE ES POSIBLE, espera, no me digas que eres un dios, esto no es extraño para todas las deidades, ¿cierto?" preguntó Minerva.

"Bueno, Aria es un caso único que ningún otro ser mortal o espiritual ha podido lograr copiar, pero los harenes no son algo raro en existencia. Este tipo tiene el título del dios que apoya a los harenes más en la existencia completa no importa el sexo, la especie o la edad, algunos de sus hijos tienen harenes o son parte de uno." Explicó Asmodeux en un tono tranquilo.

* * *

En una oficina con vistas al océano espiritual, Zero y Yui estornudaron al mismo tiempo, alguien estaba hablando de ellos. *

Otros 5 chicos de la pareja en diferentes lugares estornudaron al mismo tiempo. Estaban sus padres hablaban de ellos nuevamente, se preguntan a sí mismos. *

* * *

"Ok, entonces es algo común en otras líneas de tiempo y realidades, ¿estoy en lo cierto?" Preguntó Minerva mientras comenzaba a entender este desastre A.S. era este tipo de persona, se veían felices mientras se besaban como una nueva parejita. Cuánto tiempo podrían permanecer juntos y si tenían problemas para compartir, podían ella y los demás junto con ese tipo alcanzar un estado similar a A.S. Solo el tiempo diría.

"Bueno, su filosofía es simple y se ha compartido a través de casi toda la existencia, 'Si hay amor para muchos y es mutuo, por qué no compartir y ser felices' es simple, pero ha permitido a un número impresionante de grupos de seres felices todos alrededor de realidades y líneas de tiempo." Explicó Asmodeux mientras disfrutaba de la brisa en la isla.

"Entonces, ¿hay una posibilidad de que este desastre funcione?" Preguntó Minerva.

"Sí, existe la posibilidad de que todos ustedes trabajen juntos hacia el mismo objetivo. Oigan, ustedes dos regresen, es hora de que este niña regrese a su cuerpo." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Bien, bien querida Minerva por cualquier otra pregunta, solo pregúntanos que estamos aquí para ti y comenzaremos con tu nuevo régimen de entrenamiento mañana, buenas noches." Dijo Aria cuando Minerva comenzó a desaparecer y regresar a su propio cuerpo.

"Nos vemos mañana chicos". Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa, tal vez había una oportunidad, pero hay tiempo para eso, simplemente disfruta de su tiempo en la escuela y prepárarse para lo que está por venir.

Con eso, el tiempo para la escuela se acercó más que antes y el momento para otro joven conocer a este trío de personajes un poco más cerca.


	4. Una varita, un buho y el paso del tiempo

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

El tiempo para que la pequeña Minerva se vaya a la escuela llegó poco después de las revelaciones de sus amigos. Comenzaron su entrenamiento en magia sin varita y sin palabras el día después de sus revelaciones. También le explicaron que su presencia había reprimido su magia en el mundo real y ahora la dejarían hacerlo ella misma, después de todo le enseñaron a controlarla para que estuviera bien. Por lo tanto, después de esa noche, su madre ya no podía sentir la presencia que había protegido a su hija durante tanto tiempo y como por arte de magia se olvidó por completo de ello. Una semana antes del 1 de septiembre de 1947, su madre la llevó al Callejón Diagon para obtener sus materiales de estudio para su primer año en Hogwarts. Durante su viaje de compras por el callejón, muchas cosas atraparon sus ojos, pociones, animales y tantas herramientas mágicas diferentes, sus ojos brillaban con interés, pero dos momentos cruciales fueron los que más recordaba.

* * *

Cada mago o bruja requiere una varita mágica para poder realizar cualquier hechizo o conjuro. Algunos son capaces de hacer hechizos sin el uso de ellos, pero no es una habilidad común en el mundo de los magos modernos a menos que se trate de niños sin varitas que intenten usar sus poderes. Ella fue un ejemplo de esto durante los primeros años gracias a la ayuda de sus maestros, ella pudo usar algunos hechizos tales como ser capaz de aparecerse a distancias pequeñas, levitar objetos y hacerlos aparecer frente a ella. Ella controlaba esto muy bien, pero aún no había sido entrenada para un dominio completo hasta después de que sus maestros revelaron toda esa información hace dos meses. Ahora tenía un mayor control de la habilidad, pero antes de haber comenzado esta parte de la capacitación, estaba acostumbrada a una varita de cristal que A.S. hecho frente a ella cuando comenzaron a enseñarle.

Después de que su arma fue creada, se dedicó por completo a aprender a usar el "Magnus" como lo llamaba. Desde el primer día sintió lo fácil que se había vuelto para ella usar cualquier hechizo y cuán fuertes eran ahora cuando los usaba en comparación con el uso de la varita mágica, era como una extensión de su propio cuerpo y le encantaba. Aunque a ella le encantaría usarlo en el mundo real, tenía que controlarse a sí misma y recordar simplemente usarlo en situaciones peligrosas y solo como último recurso. Sus profesores le explicaron que a medida que crezca su núcleo mágico crecerá aún más fuerte de lo que era en este momento. En este momento podría destruir una ciudad simplemente usando el báculo y el hechizo correcto, por lo que autocontrol era una necesidad y ella lo sabía.

* * *

Cuando su madre y ella entraron en la tienda de Ollivander, ella miró a su alrededor y podía ver varitas en todas partes, y ella se preguntó si habría alguna que pudiera usar a un nivel similar en comparación con su arma. El Sr. Ollivander las vio entrar a la tienda y las saludo con una sonrisa. Después de saber que Minerva estaba a punto de ingresar a Hogwarts como estudiante de primer año y que necesitaba una varita, Ollivander miro a la joven Minerva y comenzó a sentir la magia que la rodeaba; de inmediato tuvo una idea de qué varita sería la mejor para ella. Una 9 y medio, hecha de abeto y que contenía un núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, el viejo fabricante de varitas se la mostro y le pidió que usara un simple hechizo 'Lumos'. Mientras Minerva tomaba la varita, sintió la conexión con la varita, aunque no tan fuerte como su bastón, era bastante decente. Ella fácilmente hizo el hechizo y una bola de luz muy brillante se formó. Ollivander se sorprendió del talento que posee la joven y poco después de pagar por la varita, partieron de la tienda.

* * *

Mientras caminan por el callejón, algo llamo la atención de Minerva, una tienda de búhos. Ella le pidió a su madre que entraran y su madre acepto. Mientras miraban a su alrededor, pudieron ver varias especies de búhos, algunos grandes y otros más pequeños, además de una variedad de colores por todas partes. Uno de los búhos capto la vista de la pequeña mientras miraba cada uno de sus movimientos: un búho de Verreaux, era joven y más pequeño en comparación con otros de su especie, inclusive más que los de otras especies. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella y ella simplemente se acercó a su jaula sin darse cuenta. Su madre vio esto y se rio de cómo, por primera vez desde que era una niña pequeña, los ojos de su hija fueron impulsados por el deseo y el cariño hacia algo. Mientras su hija se concentraba en el búho, ella habló con el propietario, quien dijo que tenían suerte ya que el pequeño pájaro se vendía por mucho menos que cualquier otro en su especie debido a su tamaño. Unos segundos más tarde, la madre de Minerva había despertado a su hija de su estado de trance y le había dicho que lo estaban comprando, ya que le ayudaría a escribir cartas de vez en cuando para contarles cómo iba todo en la escuela.

Minerva estaba estática, no había pedido comprarlo, pero estaba contenta con la elección de su madre. Mientras tomaba la jaula ella dijo "Te llamaré Osiris". Dijo Minerva alegremente mientras el pájaro la miraba feliz. Al final del viaje de compras, Minerva se sintió emocionada y solo quería irse a la escuela. Su madre la miró y se rio al ver la alegría de su hija, pero se entristeció un poco al recordar el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para estar con su esposo, solo rezó para que su hija no tuviera que hacer nada de esto y encontrar a alguien eso podría hacerla feliz sin tener que sacrificar su magia a cambio.

* * *

Esa misma noche cuando apareció en la isla frente a sus maestros, alguien nuevo estaba allí. En la parte superior de una de las ramas del árbol estaba Osiris, la misma lechuza pequeña la miraba antes de bajar volando y pararse sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Osiris?" Preguntó Minerva adivinando que tenía que ver algo con sus profesores.

"Bueno, él es tu familiar, hoy formaste un vínculo con él." Respondió deux mientras mira el pájaro.

"¿Cómo solo lo compré hoy y él no es un ser sobrenatural, verdad?" Preguntó Minerva.

"Bueno, tu magia hizo que esto ocurriera una vez que le pusiste nombre al pájaro, sentiste la conexión ¿no?" Preguntó Aria mientras se reía de Minerva por no darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido en la tienda.

"Los familiares son poco comunes en esta dimensión, la mayoría de los magos tienen compañeros, pero los animales se quedan como animales mortales. En el caso de este tipo, se sintió atraído por tu magia, actitud y fuiste conducido hacia él. Al darle un nombre, hiciste una conexión entre tu magia y él, ahora él está unido a ti de por vida. Incluso podría ayudarte en el futuro." Explicó A.S. mientras señalaba un pequeño pájaro mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Esto tiene algo que ver con todos ustedes chicos?" Preguntó Minerva en un tono feliz, ahora tenía un compañero junto a ella por el resto de su vida.

"Bueno, sí y no, tiene que ver más con lo que A.S. hizo con el alma del chico con el que estás unido, pero podemos explicarte más de sobre esto más adelante, ahora es el momento de que continuemos tu entrenamiento, solo disfruta de tu nuevo amigo." Explicó Asmodeux mientras se preparaban para otra sección de entrenamiento.

"Ok, deux vamos a hacer esto". Dijo Minerva mientras convocaba a su báculo. Osiris tomó vuelo y se adelantó para pararse en una de las ramas del árbol una vez más.

* * *

El paso del tiempo no es fácil para los mortales y muchos se arrepienten de muchas de las decisiones que habían tomado a lo largo de sus vidas. Para Minerva McGonagall no hubo casi arrepentimientos en su vida. Fue educada en casi todo lo que sabía por los mejores maestros que alguien podría tener. Fue considerada por muchos como un genio en el mundo mágico, con tal talento que en su cuarto año en Hogwarts se había convertido en un animagus bajo la tutela de Albus Dumbledore y pocos meses después fue capaz de realizar un patronus perfecto. Ella había sido una de las mejores en sus años como jugadora de quidditch y era conocida como la mejor estudiante durante todos sus años en Hogwarts. Ella había desarrollado grandes amistades con muchas personas a través de los años especialmente con Pomona Sprout y Albus Dumbledore, pero con el anciano había aprendido a mantener su discreción y no permitirle conocer sus secretos. El hombre era una figura útil como maestro, pero muy manipulador y apegado al pasado, como solo se podían encontrar en villanos en historias de fantasías.

Cuando comenzó a asistir a Hogwarts, lo primero que le explicó el trío acerca de personas como Dumbledore fue que estaban cegados por la luz; que creían que su manera de hacer las cosas era la única forma. Aquellos que intentan cambiar las viejas costumbres e introducir cosas nuevas eran los enemigos que buscaban derrotar, Dumbledore era el tipo de persona que estaba apegada al status quo, incluso cuando sabía que eso generaría problemas en el futuro. Este Dumbledore había crecido para manipular a otros por el bien mayor, incluso cuando eso significaba que podía significar la muerte para muchos. Tenía miedo de que la pelea entre las facciones que controlan el Wizengamot le permitiera a la guerra terminar con la Británia mágica tal como lo conocían.

Su mayor temor en este momento era que alguien como Gellert Grindelwald se levantara y tratara de tomar el poder. Temía que alguien con una fuerte ideología incline a las masas a una guerra que destruiría todo. Por esta razón, intenta conducir a las familias la luz contra las oscuras en el Wizengamot. Si algún lado de la balanza trataba de asarse sobre el otro el prevenía este cambio de cualquier manera posible. El mantendría el balance no importaba que pasara.

El mayor enemigo que tenía fueron las familias neutrales lideradas por la familia Greengrass, una familia de sangre pura que se las había arreglado por generaciones para mantener su linaje lleno de magos pero que aún no creían en sí mismos siendo más supremos que muggles, muggleborns o mitad-sangre. Creían que los hechicero Gran Bretaña se estaba quedando atrás y que necesitaban avanzar y ser más progresistas, dejando varios elementos cruciales del estatus quo atrás. Sabía que esto era cierto, pero si querían evitar una guerra, tenían que comprometerse y permitir que ciertos elementos de la facción de pureza de sangre continuaran. Tenía que evitar que el estatus quo se viese interrumpido por cualquier medio necesario.

Esta podría ser una de las razones por las que era necesitada en el futuro porque si querían vencer la influencia de Dumbledore, necesitaban unirse y buscar cambiar como los hechiceros de Gran Bretaña eran vistos por el resto del mundo de los magos. Cuando se trataba de su vida, habían sucedido cosas diferentes. Primero, después de graduarse, trabajó durante algunos años en el ministerio de la magia. Luego, ella regresa a Hogwarts como profesora para tomar el puesto de su exprofesor Dumbledore, profesor de transfiguración.

* * *

Cuando se trataba de su vida amorosa fue fiel a su palabra, buscaba el amor donde podía, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, era incapaz de encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacer latir su corazón y la llama que era su alma brillara con pasión. Alrededor de 1954 conoció a un muggle del que creyó poder enamorarse, pero poco después de que trató de avanzar en la relación se dio cuenta de que solo se preocupaba por él, pero no lo amaba, por lo que se fue poco después de explicarle sus sentimientos. Si había alguna indicación de esta realidad todos los días cuando se miraba en el espejo, su largo cabello con hebras de color rojo brillante y negro puro mantenía los mismos colores vibrantes desde que tenía 14 años. Su rostro se veía igual desde entonces. Sus labios rojos no mostraban un solo día de ser mayor y su piel era suave como lo fue cuando llegó a esa edad. Un beso fue el único paso que había dado en cada una de sus cortas relaciones. Esta maldición solo permitía que la gente la vea como una señora mayor a quien los años de experiencia y el efecto del tiempo la había envejecido. Lo intentaba pero su situación no ha cambiado para nada, y para afirmar sus sospechas en la noche de su cumpleaños dieciocho tuvo un sueño en el que un joven, cabello negro con una sola hebra de color plata subiendo su cabello salvaje, uno ojo de color verde y el otro plateado perforaron su alma e hicieron que su alma se encendiera con tanta intensidad que se sintió débil. El detalle más prominente de su rostro era una cicatriz de rayo que corría por el lado derecho de su frente.

Ese sueño se había repetido varias veces y cada vez los sentimientos que provocaba en ella eran más fuertes que antes. Ella le preguntó al trío de dioses acerca de este tipo y la miraron con asombro y placer ante la situación.

"¡Entonces has comenzado a verlo, significa que el tiempo para que nazca se está acercando y tu alma está reaccionando a la suya!" Exclamó Aria con emoción.

Le explicaron que a medida que el tiempo se acercara el sueño cambiaría y se haría más vívido, por lo que le dijeron que se preparara para los sueños pervertidos que tendría, su cuerpo de adolescente no la dejaría dormir en paz. Ella simplemente exhaló a como se había hecho realidad desde el comienzo de 1956. También le dijeron que alguien más necesitaria ser entrenado y protegido como ella. Es chico nacería este año, 1959 y por eso no podía encontrarse con ellos por la noche por un tiempo. Pero ella podría encontrarse con ellos durante el día o comunicarse por cartas o mentalmente en cualquier momento.

Miró a su querido compañero Osiris que después de todo este tiempo había crecido un poco, pero su fuerza aumento con diferentes hechizos y maldiciones aprendidas a lo largo de los años junto a ella. Lo había convertido en un compañero en el que podía confiar en cualquier momento. Podía aparecerse y esconderse en su sombra mientras se movía a cualquier parte, un verdadero familiar y guardián. Ahora pensaba en quién podría ser este chico y cómo podría ser importante para el futuro.

* * *

Ese 3 de noviembre, un joven Sirius Black nació en una de las familias más antiguas de la Gran Bretaña mágica, pero al igual que Minerva, su vida estaba siendo cuidada por un trío de deidades que sentían que el tiempo del joven dragón carmesí se acercaba más cada año.


	5. Amistad y ideales descartados

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

La fecha era el 3 de noviembre de 1959 y en el hogar ancestral de la famosa familia Black, Sirius Black nació de una familia que ponía la pureza de la sangre por encima de todo. Cuando un bebé Sirius yacía en su cuna en aquella habitación fría y oscura, tres figuras aparecieron mirando al bebé.

"Ah, es un niño tan lindo, ¿cómo puede un futuro tan triste seguirlo en tantas líneas de tiempo. Querido dime que vamos a asegurarnos de que él tenga tanta felicidad como podamos darle y que ese deprimente futuro no sucede." Dijo Aria mientras miraba a su esposo.

"Haremos todo lo posible para hacerlo fuerte y demostrarle que la felicidad puede alcanzarse sin importar si todo parece deprimente como este hogar." Respondio A.S. mientras alcanza la mano del bebé.

"Oh, joven lord, serás el comienzo de una nueva familia negra. El legado que han dejado tus antepasados antes será sobrepasado por el comienzo de una nueva generación incluyendo a pequeño hijo y el pequeño dragón carmesí." Dijo Asmodeux mientras miraba al pequeño bebé.

Con eso, los tres desaparecen y una presencia similar que con una joven Minerva hace tantos años, ahora lo protegía imperceptiblemente por nadie más, excepto por el niño que se durmió plácidamente.

* * *

El tiempo paso y un joven Sirius de cinco años estaba sentando mientras jugaba con sus primas Narcissa (Cissy) y Andrómeda además de su hermano pequeño Régulus. Sus prima lo visitaban varias veces cada cierto tiempo y fueron los únicos niños que pudo hablar y jugar fuera de Régulus. En comparación con su hermana mayor, Bellatrix, Cissy y Andrómeda eran más amables y fáciles de hablar. Su madre, Walburga, seguía diciendo que un día se casaría con una de sus primas y continuaría con el legado de sangre pura de la familia.

Para él esto no sonaba bien, aunque se preocupaba por sus primas, al menos dos de ellas, no le gustaba la idea de obligar a casarse con alguien que no le gustaba y su prima Andrómeda le explicó que esto traía problemas para cualquier niño en el futuro. Él no entendía lo de los niños, pero si Andrómeda lo decía, él le creía. Cuando se trataba de Cissy, les había tomado tiempos a los dos para hacerle entender que ser forzados a casarse con alguien a quien no conocía y no le gustaba sería malo para ella también. Además, para hacerle entender que el hecho de que un miembro mayor de la familia decía que eran sangre pura y que por ello estaba por encima de otros, no debia significar nada para ellos.

Ahora que dejan de jugar y permiten que Régulus siga jugando con sus bloques, hablaron sobre lo que querían hacer en el futuro.

"Realmente quiero ir a Hogwarts y aprender sobre la magia ya." Exclamó Sirius en un tono alegre.

"¿Por qué? quieres dejar este lugar ya?" Preguntó Andrómeda.

"Sí, quiero tener más amigos, conocer gente nueva y quiero saber más sobre los muggles, no pueden ser tan malos como padre y madre dijeron que son." Explicó Sirius.

"Pero mamá y papá dijeron que son malos para nosotros, al igual que los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles." Exclamó Cissy sabiendo que si decía algo en contra de esto sería malo para ella.

"Cissy, hay un mundo para conocer, para visitar y viajar, si tienes miedo y sigues pensando como nuestros padres quieren que pensemos que nunca alcanzarás tu máximo potencial. Yo mismo quiero saber más y ir al lugar que quiera, si me quedo aquí, porque lo que mamá y papá quieren, nunca alcanzaría la felicidad." Dijo Sirius en un tono que mostraba deseo y ambición.

"Cómo sabes todo esto Sirius, no creo que haya ningún libro en la biblioteca que pueda ayudarte a pensar así." Preguntó Andrómeda en un tono cuestionador pero inspirado.

"Digamos que nunca me siento realmente solo en esta casa, no por Régulus, aunque te quiera hermano. Sino que he aprendido cosas gracias a unos pocos amigos." Dijo Sirius mientras pensaba en tres figuras que siempre lo cuidaban.

"Esta bien. Realmente creo en lo que dijiste y deseo hacer algo similar con mi vida y tú Cissy deberías empezar a pensar en lo que dijo Sirius, podemos ser parte de esta familia, pero también deberíamos tener la oportunidad de pensar por nosotros mismos , la familia es importante, pero lo que queremos debe ser lo primero." Dijo Andrómeda mientras miraba a su hermanita.

Esta conversación hizo pensar a Cissy y después de que se fueran esa tarde, una nueva idea se formó en su cabeza: '¿Qué pasa si mamá, papá y los demás están equivocados? ¿Me sentiré feliz de casarme con alguien que no conozco, alguien que no conozco?, ¿y si quiero hacer lo mismo que Sirius y ver el mundo? esas mismas preguntas siguieron repitiéndose durante mucho tiempo en la cabeza de Cissy y la hicieron cambiar su forma de pensar.

* * *

Cuando sus primas se fueran, Sirius se preparó para lo que iba a venir, la razón principal por la que quería salir de la casa era una sola persona, su madre. Desde que comenzó a razonar y tener la oportunidad de pensar por sí mismo, comenzó a desafiar las ideas de las que hablaba su madre, lo cual sacaron lo peor de ella. Desde que tenía 4 años y cuestionó los ideales de su madre, ella comenzó a utilizar el hechizo de 'Crucio' cada vez que respondía o preguntaba en contra de aquellos ideales. Le dolió muchísimo y la primera vez que ella lo usó en él, se desmayó. Ese día los conoció, a sus primeros amigos y mentores.

* * *

 _Flashback: hace un año_

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó un joven Sirius. Mientras se levantaba.

"Tómatelo lentamente, pequeño amigo, ese hechizo te golpeó como un tren." Contesta a un pequeño dragón mientras lo miraba.

"¿QUIÉN ERES? ESO ES UN DRAGÓN, POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ, NO ME HAGA DAÑO POR FAVOR." Antes de que el joven Sirius pudiera entrar en pánico aún más, fue atrapado entre dos brazos suaves que lo consolaban de forma materna, era la primera vez que sentía esto.

"Relájate Sirius, no vamos a lastimarte, estamos de tu lado." Dijo un joven con cuernos y un halo que tenía la apariencia de una corona.

Miró a la persona que lo abrazaba, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida y eso lo hizo sonrojar un poco. Se relajó en sus brazos y disfrutó de la brisa durante unos minutos antes de pararse y mirar a la gente que lo rodeaba, el hombre y la mujer parecían un príncipe y una princesa, sus ropas tampoco ayudaban en su caso. El pequeño dragón carmesí con marcas plateadas sobre su cuerpo lo miró serio. No lo asustó, pero parecía que lo estaba analizando.

"Entonces ... ¿Quiénes son y dónde estamos?" Pregunto Sirius mientras miraba el pasto que lo rodeaba, el gran árbol detrás de él, y el cielo azul oscuro que estaba lleno de estrellas.

"Bueno, mi nombre es AS, esta es Aria, mi esposa. Y el pequeño dragón es Asmodeux, y estamos en lo que podrías definir como el mundo de los sueños, aunque hay una mejor definición para este lugar, pero eres demasiado joven para eso ahora." Explicó A.S. en un tono relajado.

"Por qué estoy aquí y cómo ... Espera, mi madre usó ese hechizo conmigo y me desmayé." Dijo Sirius mientras recordaba lo que sucedió.

"Sí, ella te disparo con ese hechizo y cuando te desmayaste arrastramos tu alma a este lugar." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Te arrastramos hasta aquí porque es hora de que comencemos a entrenarte en cómo usar tu magia para comenzar a ayudarte en la vida real y hacer tu vida más feliz de lo que es." Dijo Aria mientras se inclinaba hacia el nivel de Sirius y lo miraba.

"Por qué estás haciendo esto, no me conocen." Dijo Sirius a punto de llorar.

"Sirius, hemos estado allí desde el día en que naciste, siempre te hemos cuidado a ti. Mi querido Sirius, tienes un gran futuro esperándote y nos aseguraremos de que lo alcanzes." Dijo Aria mientras abrazó a Sirius y el comenzó a llorar.

 _Flashback termina_.

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez que realmente sintió amor y cuidado. Desde esa noche lo entrenaron en magia y muchas otras cosas, lo escucharon y fueron la comodidad que siempre anhelo, al menos en el mundo de los sueños, como lo llaman. Con su entrenamiento, rápidamente aprendió muchas cosas, y una era la resistencia al maldito hechizo del crucio, después de la segunda vez, solo imitó el dolor, pero no sintió nada en absoluto. Fueron ellos quienes le contaron los equivocado que estaba la familia con sus ideas de la sangre más pura. Lo que más amo es cuando le hablaron sobre el mundo muggle y lo diferente que era comparado con el suyo. Lo sorprendió e intrigó. Ellos fueron los que le hicieron desear ver más del mundo exterior.

* * *

Cuando Sirius cumplió seis años y aprendió a controlar la aparición, le dijeron que lo ayudarían a visitar un lugar donde conocería a su primer amigo en el mundo real. Esa tarde, mientras sus padres y hermano estaban abajo. Alguien apareció en su cuarto por lo que parecía un portal, era Asmodeux. El pequeño dragón después de cruzar el portal hizo que apareciera un tipo de sello frente a él y formó una copia de él en la cama, que parecía estar durmiendo, apareció un segundo sello en la parte superior de la copia y se disolvió. Estaba a punto de preguntar cómo lo hizo cuando Asmodeux dijo esto:

"Sígueme Sirius y no preguntes. Es tu cumpleaños y deberías divertirte un poco en lugar de estar encerrado en este lugar." Dijo Asmodeux cuando se acercó al portal.

Sirius sin nada más que decir siguió al dragón y entró al portal antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Unos minutos antes en una isla en el Mar Céltico.

Un joven James Potter juega solo en el jardín de la gran mansión en la que vivía. Siendo el único hijo y teniendo dos padres que deben cuidar no solo una antigua familia del Wizengamot en la Gran Bretaña mágica, sino también un pequeño país el cual debían ayudar a gobernar. Era una tarea difícil para ellos y en días como este ambos tuvieron que concentrarse en algo. El deseaba tener un hermano o un amigo con quien jugar. Los elfos estaban trabajando en la casa preparando cosas para una celebración de algún tipo para mañana. Mientras caminaba por el pequeño laberinto en el jardín, encontró a alguien un niño con cabello negro y ojos grises. A medida que se acercaba, el chico se asustó y estaba a punto de correr cuando lo tomó del brazo.

"Espera, no te vayas. No sé cómo llegaste aquí, pero no te vayas." Dijo James.

"Un amigo que me trajo aquí porque estaba solo. Me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar donde podría jugar con alguien." Dijo Sirius mientras miraba al chico con gafas.

"Mi nombre es James y esta es mi casa." Dijo James mientras miraba al niño frente a él.

"Mi nombre es Sirius y siento entrar en tu casa sin pedir permiso." dijo Sirius con voz tranquila mientras se relajaba un poco.

"Oh, no te preocupes, estoy tan solo como tú. Todos estaban trabajando y yo estaba buscando algo que hacer, se siente solitario cuando eres el único hijo." Explicó James mientras soltaba el brazo de Sirius.

"Bueno, ¿quieres jugar juntos? Mi amigo no me va a buscar hasta las 5 de la tarde." Dijo Sirius mientras pensaba en lo que Asmodeux le dijo.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"¿Dónde estamos Asmodeux?" Preguntó Sirius mientras miraba a su alrededor y se vio rodeado por una pared de plantas.

"Estamos en el lugar donde te encontrarías con un nuevo amigo, así que camina un poco por allí y encontrarás un niño. Juega con él y yo te recogeré en este laberinto a eso de las cinco. No te preocupes, estaremos vigilándote así que diviértete." Cuando Asmodeux dijo esto, desapareció por el portal una vez más sin darle a Sirius la oportunidad de moverse o decir algo.

"Oh joder." Exclamó Sirius mientras empezaba a caminar, estaba un poco asustado ya que era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien.

 _Flashback Termina._

* * *

"Claro Sirius, es mejor que estar solo y aburrido, déjame mostrarte alrededor mientras que decidimos que jugar." Responda a James cuando comenzó a caminar.

"Solo recuerda traerme a este laberinto a las cinco." Dijo Sirius mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.

"Claro, Sirius, ¿tienes un apellido? El mío es Potter." Dijo James.

Sirius estaba a punto de detenerse cuando escuchó el nombre, era la familia a la que su madre maldecía todo el tiempo. Él solo se rio mientras pensaba lo divertido que sería mirarla a la cara si supiera que estaba jugando con el heredero de los Potter y posiblemente se hiciera amigo de él.

"Black, y solo usemos nuestros primeros nombres, realmente no me siento apegado al mío." Dijo Sirius mientras seguía a James fuera del laberinto.

"OK", dijo James mientras era seguido por Sirius.

Así fue como una amistad se formó a una edad temprana y el trío lo encontró adorable como los niños jugaron juntos por el resto del día. Era fácil usar algo de su poder para distraer a cualquiera de darse cuenta de que los dos niños jugaban juntos, así como evitar que los padres de Sirius se dieran cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba en la casa. Podrían decir que este fue el mejor cumpleaños que Sirius tuvo cuando era niño, ya que no solo lo sacaron del maldito 12 Grimmauld Place, sino que le permitió formar su primera y duradera amistad con James Potter.


	6. Tiempo para el pasado

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Unos meses pasaron desde que James y Sirius jugaron la primera tarde. Asmodeux se aseguró de repetir el mismo proceso casi todos los fines de semana y los días en que los padres de Sirius no estaban con su hermano Régulus. Había funcionado bien y hoy leían un libro sobre la familia James y la creación de este lugar. Comenzando con sus padres, Cornellius Fleamont Potter y Margarette Euphemia Potter, eran una pareja ocupada de padres cariñosos según James los describía. Eran el señor y la dama Potter, consejeros de la familia real de Inglaterra, Cornellius era jefe una de las casas cabeceras en el Wizengamot, y los dos juntos formaban parte del consejo y el gobierno que administraba la nación Eljun.

La isla en la que la nación se encontraba había sido creada artificialmente por la colaboración de Merlín, el primer Potter y su hijo el segundo lord Potter de la larga línea familiar. La razón de su creación fue el deseo de Merlín y su aprendiz; el tercer hijo de Sir Galahad, Julius Frederic Potter, el primero de su nombre, que desde muy temprana edad mostró talentos para la magia, la política y mucho más. Sir Galahad después de ver a su hijo pequeño mostrar tanta promesa se aseguró de que le enseñaran lo mejor y para asegurarse de que podría crear un legado propio cambio de apellido del chico a algo diferente, Potter.

El niño bajo las enseñanzas de Merlín y otros de los mejores maestro en varios campos, se convirtió en una figura notable a medida que pasaron los años. Incluso Arthur, el rey de Inglaterra había mostrado interés en las habilidades del joven haciéndolo así uno de sus consejeros. Cuando el joven Julius aprendió del viejo mago, formaron una gran amistad. Mostraban el mismo interés en permitir que los muggles y los magos vivan en armonía entre sí y con las diferentes criaturas que viven junto a los humanos, sin secretos ni prejuicios contra los demás. Así que años después, cuando el primer hijo de Julius, Gaius Drake Potter descubrió que su padre y su mentor deseaban crear un lugar donde el mundo normal y mágico vivieran en harmonía decidió ayudarlos en la creación de la isla. Utilizando la magia más poderosa para crear la isla y mantenerla protegida e imposible de encontrar por cualquier medio, el trío creó la base de su sueño alrededor del Mar Céltico.

Sabiendo que necesitarían toda la ayuda que pudieran obtener para hacer realidad su objetivo. Gaius tenía la tarea de ir por todo el mundo, a cada civilización y parte que pudiera alcanzar, buscando aliados con la misma forma de pensar. Por lo tanto, el joven comenzó a viajar por todo el mundo para encontrar personas y criaturas para traer a este nuevo paraíso. A medida que el joven iba y venía, nuevos grupos de personas y criaturas que comenzaban a llenar la isla. Para manejar la isla un consejo se creo entre los representantes de cada nuevo grupo.

Mientras Gaius trajo a las personas y los recursos (plantas, animales, tecnologías, magia, etc.) de diferentes lugares, Merlín y Julio trabajan con Arthur. Le explicaron su sueño y le prometieron la colaboración entre las dos naciones, siempre que Arthur permitiera que la isla fuera gobernada por sus propios miembros. Arthur acepto al sentir que Gran Bretaña y la mayor parte del mundo no estaban listos para dar el paso que estaban tomando, pero sintió que en el futuro sería la isla sería el ejemplo por seguir, pero le pidió a Merlín y a Julius que ayudaran también al Gran Bretaña Mágica. Con un tratado firme e irrompible en el que la nación de Eljun apoyaría a la nación de Arthur y sus descendientes de manera pasiva y reservada, mientras se asegura de apoyar solo a aquellos considerados dignos de su legado como rey.

En los últimos años de vida de Merlín, la nación se había establecido y vivía bajo el consejo formado por miembros de la isla. Desde su creación, mantuvo a Eljun como un secreto de su familia y la Gran Bretaña mágica porque sabían que no estaban listos. Con sus últimos años hizo las protecciones más fuertes en la historia de la magia y las puso alrededor de la isla para asegurarse de que su sueño estuviera protegido por la eternidad, les pidió a los ciudadanos que mantuvieran a los descendientes de la línea Potter como dueños de la isla y el eternos protectores de su sueño. Poco después de que el mago falleciera, los ciudadanos de Eljun lloraron su partida y en secreto de la familia del mago y con el apoyo de Arthur su cuerpo fue enterrado dentro de la cripta de la familiar Potter con todos los respetos como un verdadero miembro y amigo de la familia.

Sirius estaba asombrado por esto y le preguntó a James si podían visitar la tumba algún día. James le dijo que un día, pero que hoy deseaba mostrarle un poco más de la historia de su familia.

Con el fallecimiento de Merlín, la familia siguió trabajando con el Wizengamot y expandió su conexión alrededor del mundo. Las primeras minas de magia muggle en todo el mundo fueron creadas por uno de los descendientes del Potter. Se aseguraron de rotar dentro de los sitios para que los recursos permitidos se repongan y no destruyan el ecosistema. Además de ser los únicos que no usaron esclavos en ninguno de sus negocios o inversiones. Para ellos, la vida no era propiedad de otra persona y las clases sociales no importaban, como lo demostró uno de sus antepasados, que luchó contra algunas de las civilizaciones de Europa y se casó con sus dos esposas, ambas exesclavas.

Otro detalle particular de la historia familiar es la relación con varias especies de criaturas mágicas que a lo largo de los años se habían asentado en varias de las reservas naturales dentro de la isla. En estas reservas se encontraron criaturas como unicornios, hipogrifos, dragones, gigantes, criaturas acuáticas como las sirenas alrededor de la costa, varias especies exóticas y especies que se creían extintas. Cuando se trataba de las criaturas más grandes de la isla, los dragones vivían en las montañas y solo los jóvenes abandonaban la isla varios meses al año. Cuando se trataba de alimentarlos, volaban alrededor del mar y pescaban o comían una vaca, y estaban llenos durante el resto del mes, cuando se trataba de los viejos que se quedaban en la isla. Cada especie se podía encontrar dentro de las cuevas en la línea de montaña que atravesaba la isla detrás de la mansión. Solo aquellos con entrenamiento pueden visitar las cavernas o el jefe de familia y amigos mientras están acompañados por uno de los encargados de las reservas.

James le muestra a Sirius el viejo tratado entre la nación goblin y la familia que se remonta al más antiguo de sus antepasados. La colaboración entre los dos era parte del tratado, así como una estrecha amistad y la promesa de ayudarse unos a otros si algo trataba a las dos naciones o a la familia Potter.

"¿Cuántas conexiones hay entre tu familia y qué tan grande es la bendita isla?" Dijo Sirius mientras asimilaba toda esta información.

"Bueno, sí, como Potter, de alguna manera estamos obligados a lograr más y cuando se trata de la isla tiene alrededor del 75% del tamaño de Irlanda, recuerda que Merlín usó una magia muy fuerte para crear este lugar." Dijo James.

Mientras continúan mirando el libro, se concentraron en el árbol genealógico, miraron a los nombres de bisabuelo y bisabuela de James Charlus Potter y Dorea Black.

"¿Espera, somos familia?" Preguntó Sirius mientras miraba a James.

"Bueno, como el libro lo explica, fue un contrato de matrimonio entre las familias para tratar dejar los problemas pasados entre las dos familias. Parece que no funcionó tan bien como lo explica el libro." Explicó James.

"Somos familia James, no te sientes feliz, pensé que no tenía otros miembros de la familia fuera de Régulus, Andrómeda y Cissy a quienes llamar mi verdadera familia, James esto me hace muy feliz." Exclamó Sirius mientras abrazó a James con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ok, primo, cálmate estás a punto de romper mis costillas." Dijo James mientras se reía de su reacción de "primo".

"Lo siento James." Dijo Sirius mientras dejaba de abrazar a James.

Mientras nuestro trío de deidades miraba a los dos niños jugar y descubrir más sobre el pasado de la familia, A.S. no pudo dejar de sonreír ya que sabía que su pequeña interferencia en el pasado de Julius. Esa lanza había permitido que las llamas de la grandeza se desarrollaran en varias personas e influyeran en ciertos valores dentro de las líneas de sangre de aquellos (los Potter) que él sintió que serían cruciales para el futuro. Algunas veces, un pequeño empujón puede ayudar al futuro y a él como un dios que conoce todos los futuros posibles, él sabe qué camino puede permitir el mejor resultado. Lo único que puede hacer que el futuro sea diferente es la existencia de ciertas personas o no, la posibilidad de tener un hijo adicional en el futuro, aparte de su punto de vista inicial de esta línea de tiempo, puede significar más trabajo para Sirius, Harry y su compañeros.

"El futuro no está escrito, las posibilidades son infinitas y parece querido que en un futuro cercano podamos vernos siendo preocupados por más niños de lo que vimos en un principio." Dijo A.S. mientras miraba a los niños.

Aria solo se rio mientras miraba a los chicos, esta es la razón por la cual no planean los eventos en una línea de tiempo, solo influir en algunos eventos es mejor que sacrificar vidas como parte de un bien mayor y manipular vidas. Las posibilidades son infinitas.


	7. Tridente y un encuentro necesario

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

"Sirius presta atención, tienes que completar tu lección esta noche." Dijo A.S. mientras miraba al niño.

"¿Debería dejar mi casa?" Preguntó Sirius en un tono serio.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso Sirius?" Preguntado A.S. mientras mira al niño con una mirada de preocupación.

"Sabes por qué, la situación con mis padres solo sigue empeorando, han pasado 3 años desde que vi a mis primas, después de que Andrómeda y Cissy exclamaran que no querían casarse con nadie que sus padres eligieran para ellas, desde ese día no han visitado otra vez. Mi madre casi usa el hechizo Reducto sobre mí, acusándome de ser la causa de su rebeldía." Respondió Sirius enojado.

"Sabemos, pero no puedes irte así, tienes dos años más hasta que empiezes tu tiempo en Hogwarts. James comienza a tu lado, es tu mejor amigo, no puedes dejar todo atrás" Explicó A.S. mientras intenta hacer que Sirius lo entienda.

"Sé que le prometí que iría con él, pero es difícil para mí estar en esta casa, ni siquiera me siento en casa, mi padre ya está pensando en poner a Régulus como el heredero al título de Lord Black. No me necesitan, me ven como un parásito que está agotando su dinero." Dijo Sirius con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"Sé que es difícil para ti, pero si te rindes ahora demostrarás que eres un niño débil, mírame Sirius." Dijo A.S. mientras sostienes a Sirius.

"¿Qué vas a decir ahora que podría hacer que siga aguantando todo esto? Ni siquiera Régulus se siente como mi hermano, sus ojos me miran con una mirada helada, ni siquiera puedo sentir el mismo niño que me importa y que miraba con el mismo amor fraternal que siempre tuve por él." Dijo Sirius mientras lloraba.

"Sé que es difícil, y estamos aquí para ti, pero te prometo que después de tu primer año en Hogwarts todo cambiará. Olvídate de la lección, porque hoy es el momento para que te hablemos más sobre nosotros y solo un poquito poco por qué estamos aquí contigo." Como A.S. dijo esto, puso su mano en el pecho de Sirius.

Sirius sintió una sensación de ardor, mientras A.S. retiraba su mano una llama de plata comenzó a aparecer rodeándola con una cadena de plata y desde el centro de la llama se podía ver una cadena blanca en las llamas blancas pegaba a su pecho.

"Esto nuestro querido estudiante es tu alma, ha ido creciendo a través de los desafíos en tu vida y la emoción que has sentido. Esa cadena es parte de tu futuro para el que te estamos entrenando, ¿sientes algo después de escuchar esta frase 'Pobre alma que puede ser juzgada erróneamente por otros, ten la seguridad de crecer fuerte en las condiciones más duras, encontrar la amistad más tarde y una verdadera familia, anhelando el amor deberás encontrarlo y darle paso a una nueva alma que nacerá mientras proteges al pequeño dragón carmesí y lo crías junto a tu pequeño cachorro como hermanos. Tú mismo forjaras un destino diferente para ti mismo con tus propias manos'" Dijo A.S.

Mientras Sirius escuchaba esta frase, su llama ardía con furia. El conocía esta frase, pero cómo se preguntaba a sí mismo. Miró a A.S. y los otros dos detrás de él.

"Sirius, somos dioses, puede que no lo creas, pero somos aquellos que crearon mundos como este. Creamos realidades y líneas de tiempo, y mucho más. Vinimos aquí para asegurar el futuro de esta línea de tiempo y tú junto con otros serán los que conducirán este mundo en el mejor futuro posible que deseamos para ti y para todos." Explicó A.S. mientras mira al niño.

"Ya has oído hablar de algunos magos oscuros y lo que han hecho. Las cosas van a empeorar a partir de ahora, tenemos que prepararte antes de que tu camino se vuelva más oscuro en unos pocos años." Dijo Asmodeux mientras se acercaba al niño.

"Cariño, ¿me permitirás hacer los honores?" Preguntó Aria mientras se acercaba y alcanzaba el alma de Sirius.

"Por supuesto." Respondió A.S. mientras se ponía de pie.

Aria tomó el alma de Sirius y tomó parte de la llama, luego comenzó a darle forma de nuevo en un palo largo que se dividió rápidamente en tres picas. Un tridente de plata se formó frente a sus ojos.

"Esta es una extensión de ti mismo cachorro, una herramienta que te ayudará a partir de ahora. Te entrenaremos sobre cómo usarlo y cuando usarlo. A partir de ahora queremos que nos prestes toda tu atención y esfuerzo durante nuestro entrenamiento, el camino puede ser largo, pero valdrá la pena, nos aseguraremos de que vivas tu vida al máximo, pero debes confiar en nosotros." Dijo Aria mientras le entregaba el tridente a Sirius.

"No sé qué decir.". Explicó Sirius mientras tomaba el tridente. Se sintió tan bien con él y sintió que su magia había sido amplificada por el tridente.

"No tienes que decir nada solo síguenos y danos lo mejor de ti, ok cachorro." Asmodeux dijo.

Sirius solo abrazó a Aria y sintió que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

* * *

A medida que los meses iban y venían, Sirius se volvió más decidido con su entrenamiento, su progreso había alcanzado los mismos niveles similares de dominio que Minerva antes que él. En el mundo real, su mirada decidida había asustado a su madre y a su padre. Sintieron el cambio en el niño desde los últimos meses, su núcleo mágico se había vuelto más fuerte y había madurado drásticamente. Cuando se trataba de Régulus, se compadecía de su pequeño hermano quien se había apegado demasiado a los ideales de sus padres y no se daba cuenta de cuán equivocado le iba ir en el camino que comenzaba a seguir.

James se dio cuenta de cómo su amigo había cambiado, se había vuelto más maduro en los pocos meses que pasaron. Sus juegos y el tiempo juntos no se sintieron dañados o menos divertidos, pero le hizo sentir que también tenía que cambiar. El evento más grande en las últimas semanas fue cuando Sirius le pidió que conocer a sus padres. Había surgido de la nada y no sabía qué decir, así que solo obedeció y le dijo que lo siguiera. Al pasar por los pasillos, los elfos de la casa que trabajan los miraron con asombro. Cuando Sirius miró a los elfos, vio que estaban vestidos con uniformes de doncella y mayordomo. Se veían bien tratados. Después de unos minutos de caminar llegaron a una oficina y allí Cornellius y Margarette estaban mirando algunos documentos.

"Mamá, papá, este es Sirius mi amigo." Dijo James

"Así que este es el joven que ha estado jugando contigo en los últimos años, eh James." Dijo Cornellius.

"Nos preguntábamos cuándo nos lo presentarías a nosotros." Dijo Margarette en un tono alegre.

"¿Entonces sabías que él estaba aquí desde el principio?" Preguntó James.

"Bueno, no, realmente no sabemos cuándo vino por primera vez aquí, pero después de unas semanas hace tres años nos dimos cuenta de que eras más feliz y un día te vimos jugando con Sirius, los elfos simplemente nos lo confirman el mismo día que los vimos jugar a los dos." Explicó Margarette.

"Entonces cuéntanos, joven, ¿tienes un apellido o tienes una razón para no presentarte?" Preguntó Cornellius.

"Mi apellido es ... Black, Sirius Black." Dijo Sirius asustado de la posible reacción de los padres de su amigo.

"Así que eres el hijo mayor de Orión y Walburga. Joven no temas pues somos familia, después de todo, no importa qué problemas existan entre las dos familias, puedo ver que en ti eres diferente a ellos y nosotros son familia después de todo." Explicó Cornellius mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Sirius.

"El valor de una persona no debe ser basado en su historia familiar, la sangre o incluso los logros se basa en cómo actúa esa persona y cómo trata a los demás, no puedo sentir nada de los Blacks en tus ojos solo una gran determinación y eso te hace una persona que puedo aceptar. Así que joven Sirius Black te doy la bienvenida a nuestra casa y si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, cuenta con nosotros." Dijo Cornellius mientras extendía su mano hacia Sirius, que no esperó un segundo para sacudirla.

"Ahora nos gustaría saber cómo encontraste este lugar o incluso cómo cruzaste las barreras que protegen la isla?" Preguntó Margarette.

Mientras ella pregunta esto, apareció un portal y alguien salió de él, era A.S. sin sus cuernos, aurora o cola. Usaba un traje negro con detalles en blanco.

"Bueno, eso sería gracias a mí y a mis colegas, querido Cornellius. A.S. me llamo señor, soy una de las figuras que ha estado entrenando al joven Sirius aquí también, los que lo habían estado cuidando desde el día en que el nacio." A.S. explicado en un tono alegre.

"Qué amable de tu parte presentarte joven, pero podrías explicarnos cómo conociste este lugar y por qué le interesa a usted y sus colegas tanto el joven Sirius." Pregunto Cornellius. Cuestionaba al joven que estaba frente a él, aunque encuentro que sus ojos mostraban sinceridad y ninguna señal de intenciones ocultas.

"Bien, digamos que podría conocer varios dragones que van y vienen desde tu reservas naturales y el joven Sirius tiene un gran futuro frente a él. Lo sabemos porque mi querida esposa y yo tenemos una habilidad que nos muestra visiones del futuro posible que algunas personas tienen y el joven Sirius ha sido nuestro foco principal desde el día en que nació, hemos estado cuidando de él y sabíamos del joven James aquí también, señora y sir Potter. Cuando se trata de nuestros poderes digamos que siempre que cuando vengamos a no dañar el país de Eljun o sus ciudadanos, las barreras que protegen este lugar nos dejarán pasar." Explicó A.S. de una manera calmada.

"Muy bien señor A.S. tú y nosotros tendremos que hablar más a fondo, James, Sirius, vallan a jugar, los adultos necesitamos hablar." Explicó Cornellius mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la oficina seguido por su esposa y A.S. en el que está al frente de ellos.

* * *

Con eso, Sirius y James salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mitad.

"¿Entonces él es una de las personas detrás de ti apareciendo ese día?" Pregunta a James.

"Sí, no pensé que ninguno de ellos iba a aparecer en la oficina". Explicó Sirius todavía sorprendido por A.S. apareciendo.

* * *

Mientras en la oficina

"Bueno, ahora que los niños se han ido, es hora de que me presente completamente." Mientras decía esto, un sello desconocido apareció en su mano y la habitación estaba cubierta por varios sellos del mismo tipo.

"No te asustes, esto es solo para mantener esta reunión lo más privada posible. Aria, Asmodeux, vengan aquí es hora de que nos presentemos." Con eso, el mismo portal se abre una vez más y, a través de él, aparecen un pequeño dragón y una joven con un vestido de color del arcoíris.

A.S. usó otro sello extraño y se mostró su verdadera apariencia y la de Aria. La pareja de Potter estaba asombrada y un poco intimidada por su apariencia.

"Ahora podemos presentarnos verdaderamente, mi nombre es AS, soy un dios y la dama aquí es mi esposa Aria S. otra deidad, así como el pequeño dragón Asmodeux. Es un placer conocerte, lord Potter, nos enorgullece qué tan bien la familia ha avanzado y se ha desarrollado con el paso del tiempo." A.S. dijo en un tono alegre.

"Esperen que todos ustedes son dioses, ¿por qué están aquí y cómo sabemos que no están mintiendo-" Margarette se calló cuando sintió que el poder que emanaba de ellos no era normal y no era de esta llanura de la existencia . Ella rápidamente la relajó y miró al trío mientras esperaba sus órdenes.

"No tienen que estar asustados, relájense, Cornellius, Margarette, podemos ser dioses, pero no hemos venido para castigarlos o asustarlos. Vinimos aquí para presentarnos y asegurarnos de que no desconfiaran de Sirius por su apariencia a través de las barreras." Explicó Asmodeux.

"Vinimos a explicarte que la razón por la cual el joven Sirius esta siendo entrenado por nosotros y porque está aquí es por el futuro que le espera. Sirius tiene una gran importancia en el futuro de su familia, James y el futuro del mundo. Los tiempos oscuros se acercan y Sirius junto con James estarán allí en el asiento delantero debido a sus propias elecciones." Explico Aria en un tono serio.

"No hemos venido a pedirles que hagan nada porque viste en él que está determinado, pero su camino está rodeado de infortunio y sabemos que lo ayudaran en el futuro cercano sin importar qué. Acabamos de hacer que este proceso suceda antes de lo que se suponía que debía ocurrir. Queremos agradecerte de antemano por lo que harías por el joven Sirius en el futuro cercano." Dijo A.S. en una voz tranquila.

"Pero si son dioses, ¿no podrían cambiar el futuro y evitar que ocurra algo?" Pregunto Cornellius.

"Podemos, pero elegimos no hacerlo en la mayoría de los casos. Podemos planear eventos, pero se siente mal forzar a las personas a seguir un camino que hemos creado. Elegimos influir en algunos eventos, pero la elección final es de ustedes, aquellos que son parte de estos eventos. Vivir tiene que ver con tomar decisiones. Nosotros influenciamos a ciertas personas, pero la última opción depende de ellos. Por ejemplo, Julius Frederic Potter tenía una chispa de coraje y magia, esa es mi interferencia, pero todo dependía de él. El elegir dominar esos talentos por los que es recordado, la creación de esta nación fue su deseo y no el nuestro. El matrimonio que ustedes dos tienen es su elección y la suerte de que se encentraran y se enamoraran. Destino ni el futuro está escrito en piedra , pero las posibilidades existen allí. Puede que nunca haya ese futuro oscuro del que te hablamos, pero la posibilidad aún existe. No somos nosotros los que elegimos por ustedes mismos como seres vivos." Explicó A.S. en un tono tranquilo

"Estamos interfiriendo con Sirius y muchos otros debido a esas posibilidades por eso elegimos hacerlo, pero al final depende de las personas que están detrás de los eventos que van a suceder si ocurren o no. No podemos decirle exactamente qué es va a suceder porque podría llevar a otras complicaciones y es mejor que las experimenten, que tratar de cambiar lo que aún no ha sucedido." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Entonces podemos orar por lo mejor y mantener esta reunión entre nosotros." Dijo Margarette.

"Así es, vendrá la alegría y la felicidad, pero la vida no es perfecta y deben enfrentar esas dificultades con una gran voluntad. Solo recuerda que estamos aquí para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Créanos, estamos trabajando en ello, no quieren muchos de los posibles eventos que podrían suceder." Dijo A.S.

Con eso, la conversación continuó sin problemas hasta el final cuando ambos Potter hicieron un juramento irrompible de nunca decir una palabra sobre nada de lo que discutieron y dejar que los eventos sucedan, sin importar el resultado que dejen.


	8. Conozcamos la isla y un hippogrifo

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

"Sirius sigue moviéndote, puedes ver tantos animales como quieras una vez que alcancemos la reserva". Explicó James mientras arrastraba a un hipnotizado Sirius.

* * *

El joven mago había sido invitado por Cornellius y Margarette para ir a ver diferentes partes de la isla desde el comienzo de la semana. El lunes volvió hacer un tour de la casa, luego se le presento el personal y la cripta familiar (gracias a que James lo mencionó). La vista de muchas de las tumbas y de los nombres que había leído en el libro de historia que rodeaba a la familia era una vista impresionante, especialmente la tumba de Merlín. Su tour en la mansión terminó con los retratos de los miembros de la familia en una habitación encantada que parecía continuar para siempre. De alguna manera, los retratos en esta sala parecían actuar como las personas reales y conocen casi todos sus recuerdos, esto incluye el de Merlín. Lo sorprendió cuando el legendario mago mantuvo una conversación normal con él e incluso lo elogió por la determinación que vio en sus ojos.

Cornellius afirmó que cada persona había dado algo de su esencia superficial para dar el retrato de los recuerdos que conocían, así como sus actitudes.

* * *

El martes, después de explicarle la forma de la isla que, vista desde el cielo, se parecía a la cabeza del dragón, fueron a visitar la ciudad más antigua y poblada de la isla, Primus Myrddin en honor al mismísimo Merlín. La ciudad había comenzado como una ciudad pequeña, pero se había desarrollado a lo largo de los años y funcionaba como el principal puerto y centro comercial de la isla. La ciudad combina la tecnología mágica y muggle en perfecta armonía. Vio a muggles y a magos trabajando juntos , mientras caminaban, los ciudadanos voltearon hacia ellos y los saludaron de manera alegre. Una cosa que le intrigaba era los vehículos especialmente las motocicletas.

"Cualquier vehículo en la isla funciona en base a un sistema de runas eléctricas y una poción inflamable que funciona como fuente de energía. Comparado con los que usan los muggles afuera no hay salida de gases ya que hay muchas criaturas en la isla que requieren aire no contaminado para vivir y no es que lo deseemos de ninguna otra manera." Explicó el empleado de la tienda de motocicletas.

A medida que prestaba más atención, se dio cuenta de que era cierto que el aire parecía fresco y puro en comparación con el de Londres, y no que fuera a fuera tanto. Plantas rodeaban y cubrían varios edificios y dondequiera que él viera había un árbol. Parecía que el sueño de Merlín se había convertido en realidad, muggles, magos, criaturas mágicas y la naturaleza vivían en armonía.

* * *

El miércoles visitaron las granjas y la parte de la isla que funciona como proveedor para el resto. Vio por qué el país podría sobrevivir por sí mismo. Al usar la combinación de conocimiento de magia y muggles junto con su tecnología, alcanzaron un sistema más que sostenible que sostenía, sus reservas naturales, 7 ciudades y varios dragones que de vez en cuando aparecían esperando unas pocas vacas que de alguna manera eran dos veces más grandes que las del mundo muggle. Les permite intercambiar con otras naciones y comunidades mágicas a través de diferentes compañías propias.

* * *

Llegó el jueves y se mostró la academia Gaius Potter de la isla, que enfoca las clases que tenían los niños en el mundo muggle que esos magos tenían en instituciones como Hogwarts. Cualquier niño (sin importar la especie) en la isla venia aquí para sus primeros años de educación hasta su undécimo año en el cual los magos eran enviados a academias de hechiceros afuera para su entrenamiento, los niños muggle asistían a la parte de nivel superior de la academia. O continuaban afuera en el extranjero hasta que elijan qué hacer con sus vidas. En el caso de otras especies, continuarán su educación en los niveles superiores de la academia hasta que alcancen la edad en la que eran adultos y qué decidan cual camino tomar.

"¿Por qué no hay una academia de hechiceros todavía?" Preguntó Sirius.

"Bueno, tenemos la idea de hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, pero nos ha gustado permitir que nuestros hijos sirvan como embajadores en las diferentes comunidades de magia de todo el mundo, así como también una forma de que comiencen a desplegar sus alas mientras crecen y elijen su camino. Tal vez más adelante en esta generación tengamos una, aunque será difícil para nuestra familia dejar ir a la tradición de Hogwarts ya que somos el linaje viviente de tres de los cuatro fundadores." Explicó Cornellius mientras miraba en el cielo y recuerda que fue allí donde conoció a Margarette.

"¿Qué pasa con James por qué no va a la escuela como los demás?" Preguntó Sirius mientras miraba a su amigo.

"Bueno, sí fui hasta un mes antes de conocernos, pero quería que me enseñaran en casa porque sentía que quería desafiarme a mí mismo mientras me entrenaban con los retratos de Merlín, mis antepasados también con papá, para cuando tomé el título como lord." Explicó James.

"¿No extrañas a tus amigos allí?" Preguntó Sirius mientras miraba a James.

"Sí, pero puedo divertirme más contigo y con los estudiantes de Hogwarts, oh las bromas que vamos a crear juntos." Dijo James.

* * *

Llegó el viernes y visitaron la parte de la isla que trabajaba en el negocio de la minería de la familia y la sucursal y la embajada oficial goblin dentro de la isla. Se encontraron con los goblins encargados y un pariente de James. Cuando se presentaron frente a los goblins, lo hicieron a la manera de los goblins, algo de lo que Sirius tomó nota y se adaptó para hacerlo él mismo. Le explicaron que trabajan como sucursal comercial de las gemas y la materia prima producida por las minas familiares de todo el mundo, al tiempo que se aseguran de detener el proceso de extracción en cierto punto antes de drenarlo o dañar el ecosistema que rodea las minas. En este punto, llenarían la mina con puros cristales mágicos, lo sellarían y dejarán que el proceso de recuperación tome 20 años hasta que puedan reabrir la mina. Tenían alrededor de 30 minas en todo el mundo y un treinta por ciento de las ganancias se destinaron a los locales, algunos de los cuales trabajan en las minas y viajarían de un lugar a otro para continuar su relación con la familia durante generaciones mientras envían a sus hijos a estudiar a la isla.

* * *

Siguió el sábado y su primera parada fue la pequeña ciudad que estaba cerca de la mansión y una propiedad privada que aún no se había mostrado, Camelot Forte, que funciona como el gobierno de la ciudad y que ha evolucionado mucho desde el comienzo de la isla. Ahora se formaba principalmente de un parlamento formado por miembros de la comunidad que fueron a la rama legal de la G.P.A. (Academia Gaius Potter), un grupo de representantes de cada una de las ciudades, el reino de los Merpeople (seres acuáticos) en la costa oeste, las tribus de centauros, la rama goblin y los representantes de las reservas naturales, y el señor y la dama Potter. Todas las posiciones eran por cada 5 años, así como un canciller que representaría a la isla junto a los señores Potter en cualquier asunto internacional. Las leyes fueron hechas y aprobadas por la fuerza unida de todos los representantes, nadie, incluso los señores, podían crear leyes y aprobarlas sin la aprobación de los demás representantes.

La otra parada del día fue el reino de Merpeople. Una vez que llegaron al lugar, pudo sentir la brisa marina en la costa. Podía ver merpeople comerciando con muggles y otros siguiendo un bote de pesca cuando salía del muelle. Pudo ver algunos magos que usaban sus varitas para crear burbujas de aire alrededor de sus cabezas antes de zambullirse. Mientras que los niños muggle usan algún tipo de tanque pequeño, con un tipo de máscara antes de zambullirse. Parecía que era un día ocupado para los merpeople y los pecadores.

* * *

El domingo cuando James fue arrastrado por Sirius a la reserva, simplemente siguió mirando al cielo mientras un grupo de hipogrifos volaba alrededor. El niño no se había distraído tanto con los centauros u otras criaturas mágicas en el camino hasta allí, pero una vez que vio a los hipogrifos, no pudo apartar los ojos de ellos. Especialmente un joven hipogrifo emplumado de color gris oscuro que lo miraba con curiosidad.

"Sirius despierta, estamos aquí". Dijo Cornellius mientras se reía del estado del joven.

"Oh, lo siento, me distraje por los griffs." Dijo Sirius mientras miraba al mismo hipogrifo que piso tierra hace unos segundos con su grupo.

Le mostraron la reserva a Sirius y le explicaron cómo la reserva había comenzado hace siglos cuando Maximus Potter, hijo de Gaius Potter, había sido conducido con un gran interés en proteger a todas las criaturas mágicas que podía. Así que una vez lo suficientemente mayor como para continuar el trabajo de su padre y centrarse en llegar a todas las criaturas que pudo. Había estado tan enfocado en ello que había creado un hechizo permanente especial en las reservas que permiten pequeños hábitats adecuados para cada especie. Tipo de pequeñas dimensiones de bolsillo dentro de la reserva a las que solo podría acceder el personal del lugar. Maximus fue el que perfeccionó la barrera que evita que la mayoría de la gente ingrese al dominio de los dragones dentro de la isla y estableció hechizos similares a los de las reservas para asegurarse de que cada especie tenga una cueva sin fin para cada especie.

La persona que más había ayudado en las últimas décadas había sido Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander, quien después de conocer al Cornellius durante su tiempo en Hogwarts se le presentó una posición de trabajo aquí como uno de los principales miembros del equipo. Newt y su esposa no estaban presentes en este momento, ya que viajaban a otras reservas naturales en otras naciones. Su hijo y su hija estaban en Hogwarts en este momento.

Después del tour y comenzar a abandonar la reserva, el mismo hipogrifo sorprendió a todos cuando salió, recogió a Sirius y tomó vuelo. Asustó a todos excepto a Sirius que disfrutó el vuelo con el pájaro-caballo.

"Esto es muy divertido, ojalá nunca termine. Te agradezco por esto, pero podrías bajarme. No creo que mi amigo ni nadie esté contento con esto." Dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba al pájaro mientras descendía.

Una vez abajo en la tierra, él bajo y miro al majestuoso pájaro.

"Debería darte un nombre, ¿qué hay de Midnight (medianoche) eh espera qué eres niño o niña? ¿Esperar te está pasando a ti?" Mientras mencionaba el nombre, su magia se adhirió al pájaro y poco después el pájaro estaba rodeado de magia y se encogía en tamaño.

Cornellius, Margarette, James y el miembro del personal que estaba con ellos corrieron al lugar donde el pájaro había aterrizado. Estaban felices de que Sirius estuviera bien, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver que la magia que rodeaba al pájaro lo reducía.

"Sorprendente Sirius, acabas de tomar un familiar." Dijo una voz detrás de ellos mientras giraban para ver a Aria y A.S.

Después de una discusión de aproximadamente 30 minutos, explicaron lo qué le sucedió al ave y que no fue permanente. Como familiar, Midnight, el hipogrifo femenino sobre la cabeza de Sirius se reduciría a este tamaño para acompañar a su compañero. Aria explicó que el estado del pájaro aparecerá como un contrato mágico inexpugnable que hará que el ave esté a los ojos de las leyes del mundo mágico como mascota. Por ahora ellos decidieron que el pájaro permanecerá en la reserva hasta que Sirius comience su tiempo en Hogwarts en unos meses.

* * *

Con la situación establecida con Midnight en el mundo real esa misma noche Sirius continúa su entrenamiento después de ser sorprendido por la aparición de Midnight en el mundo de los sueños. Después de una explicación más profunda de lo que significaba tener un familiar, Sirius continuó su entrenamiento. En los ojos del trio Sirio estaba tan preparado como Minerva cuando ella ingresó a Hogwarts, sabían que una vez que comenzara el mismo entrenamiento físico que Minerva tenía, estaría listo para lo que estaba por venir. Minerva sería un gran profesor para él en el mundo real.

Estaban felices de que al final de su primer año las cosas serían diferentes en la vida del joven. La fecha era el 18 de julio de 1971 y sabían que se acercaba el momento para que naciera el joven dragón carmesí y la cadena de eventos que cambiaría este mundo para comenzar a tener lugar.


	9. Llegamos a Hogwarts, un amor empieza

* Puede haber algunas historias secundarias para dar un poco más de profundidad a los años de Minerva y Sirius en Hogwarts. Tal vez incluso alguna historia de fondo para el trío piadoso y sus aventuras hace mucho tiempo. *

Adelante con el capítulo ATT: TAT.

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

La fecha era el 1 de septiembre de 1971 y en la estación de King's Cross a las 9 de la mañana, un joven Sirius Black se quedaba en la estación con todo su equipaje. No se mostraron palabras ni ningún tipo de afectivo entre su familia o él. Para ellos, sentían que el niño usaría esa determinación que él había demostrado durante los últimos años para enorgullecer a su familia y mantener el nombre Black como un nombre para temer y respetar. Para el joven Sirius, esto significaba el comienzo de su nueva vida o como sus mentores le indicaron el momento en que su vida cambiaría por completo. Sirius tomó su equipaje y comenzó a moverse, pero antes de miro a su hermano menor por última vez con tristeza. Qué triste camino había elegido su hermano cuando comenzó a actuar más de acuerdo con lo que sus padres querían.

"Adiós Régulus cuídate." Dijo Sirius mientras se alejaba con su equipaje mientras dejaba caer una sola lágrima. Sirius siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la plataforma 9 y tres cuartos.

* * *

Al otro lado de dicha plataforma, la familia Potter esperó a que apareciera el joven, había sido un plan entre ellos llegar a ese momento para reunirse y decir sus despedidas mientras los dos jóvenes comenzaban su tiempo en Hogwarts. James sostenía a Midnight en sus brazos mientras esperaban a que apareciera Sirius. Justo en ese momento apareció el joven esperado, aunque parecía un poco triste, su sonrisa mostró determinación y felicidad después de ver a su verdadera familia esperándolo allí. Midnight voló para encontrarse con su compañero y se paró sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Momentos después, una joven llegó a la misma estación. Gwendolyn Dianne Leone de 11 años fue seguida por sus padres Marcos y Juliet Leone, ambos magos originales de Italia que unos años antes nació su querida hija. Vinieron a Inglaterra en busca de un nuevo comienzo en el mundo muggle, y tuvieron éxito en encontrarlo ya que Marcos fue contratado como gerente de una empresa comercial internacional. Unos años después de que llegaron nació su hija.

Gwendolyn era una rubia pequeña y de pelo corto con ojos azules. Ella era una chica alegre e inteligente, pero un poco tímida si se trataba de conocer gente nueva.

"Mamá, Papa vengan ya, necesito llegar a la plataforma temprano." Dijo Gwen de una manera excitada.

"Relájate princesa, tienes que tomarte tu tiempo." Explicó Marcos mientras seguía a su hija.

* * *

"Bueno, Sirius, ¿estás listo para nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts?" Preguntó James.

"He estado esperando este momento antes de ..." Sirius fue interrumpido cuando cruzó los ojos con una pequeña joven, sus ojos azules eran como un océano que lo hacía hundirse en esas olas.

En el otro lado de este intercambio, Gwen guardó silencio en cuestión de segundos. El chico que la miraba con sus ojos grises estaba haciendo que su corazón se saltara con cada latido. Su cabello negro liso hacía que quisiera pasar sus manos a través de él, sus ojos eran como el ojo de la tormenta que la hacía sentir tranquila y segura. Sin escuchar a todos a su alrededor, caminaron lentamente uno hacia el otro, sus corazones aumentaron sus latidos por un millón. En ese momento pequeñas cadenas azul y plateadas comenzaron a formarse entre sus almas, nuestro trío de dioses solo se rio y animó que no tenían nada que ver con esto y simplemente disfrutaron el momento. Se tomados de la mano. Midnight simplemente permaneció en su lugar favorito encima de la cabeza de Sirius, no porque le importe el evento.

"Oye, par de tortolitos no vas un poco más rápido porque no se presentan primero a sí mismo y su familia." Exclamó a James riéndose por las acciones de su amigo.

"Mi ... el nombre es Sirius Black, mi señorita ..." Dijo Sirius mientras se sonrojaba.

"Mi nombre es ... Gwendolyn Dianne Leone." Dijo Gwen mientras parecía un tomate.

Los dos siguen tomados de la mano, mientras James se ríe y los padres de Gwen se presentan a los Potter.

"Esta es Midnight, mi compañera." Dijo Sirius señalando su cabeza.

"Es tan linda." Dijo Gwen mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña hipogrifo.

"Marcos Leone y esta es mi esposa Juliet Leone, un placer conocerlos. ¿Debes ser los padre del joven quien veo que se enamoró de mi hija a primera vista?" Preguntó Marcos mientras sostenía su mano para que Cornellius agarrara.

"Cornellius Fleamont Potter es un placer conocerte. Esta es mi esposa Margarette Euphemia Potter. Nos puedes considerar como las figuras parentales no oficiales del joven Sirius. Nuestro hijo es el que se ríe de la reacción de los tortolitos de allí." Explicó Cornellius mientras estrechaba su mano y se reía de la situación de Sirius.

Después de unas pocas presentaciones más y unos minutos en los que a Sirius le dio un susto de muerte mientras hablaba con Marcos, el trío tomó su equipaje dentro del tren y se despidieron de sus padres y se metieron en el tren. Mientras buscaban un lugar donde sentarse, se encontraron con Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew con quienes rápidamente desarrollaron una amistad, bueno, excepto Sirius y Peter, ya que él no soltó la mano de Gwen y cuando se dio cuenta de que Peter mostraba cierto interés en ella la rivalidad pasiva entre los dos nació. Gwen desarrollo una amistad rápida con Remus y James, mientras que Peter sentía que necesitaría algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a él.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade y salieron del tren, vieron a los otros estudiantes y luego tuvieron la oportunidad de ver cómo el karma funciona de una manera más rápida que otras. Sirius puso a Midnight en su jaula mientras sacaban su equipaje. El joven James fue golpeado por Cupido cuando vio a Lily J. Evans. Durante unos minutos Sirius y Remus tuvieron que arrastrar al hipnotizado James mientras Gwen y Peter se reían sobre el estado del joven Potter. Después de conocer a Hagrid y entrar al gran salón, Sirius hizo un movimiento atrevido al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin para encontrarse con sus primas, quienes se sorprendieron de ver a su primo y abrazarlo rápidamente y saludar a sus amigos.

Ese día parecía que Cupido estaba lanzando flechas una tras otra porque el joven Remus, al llegar a estrechar la mano de Narcissa, casi se desmaya, su corazón se acelerado rápidamente al mirar a Narcissa a los ojos. Otro corazón fue flechado por Cupido y Narcissa encontró al joven Remus lindo y se sonrojo un poco por su reacción. Desde la misma mesa Lucius Malfoy miro el intercambio con llamas en los ojos, había tratado de hacer que Narcissa lo mirara a él, pero ella negó cualquier avance, no porque eso fuera importante porque al final del día el contrato de matrimonio entre los dos estaba listo, necesitaba poner a la familia Black de su lado para hacer que se levantara el apellido de la familia Malfoy.

* * *

Unos minutos después de que comenzó el sorteo, James, Sirius, Peter y Remus se enteraron de que estaban siendo puestos en Gryffindor junto a Lily, lo que hizo feliz a James. En el caso de Gwen, ella fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw, pero antes de que pudiera sentirse triste y sentarse, Sirius se puso de pie para acercarse a ella, abrazarla, besarla en la mejilla y gritar en el salón lo siguiente:

"No importa a donde vayas porque siempre estaré allí para ti. Si alguien pregunta, si ella es la chica que me gusta y si le hacen algo, sentirán mi furia."

Ese día, Sirius se hizo famoso a través de Hogwarts, sus primas silbaban por sus acciones y se reían de su joven amor. Gwen solo se sonrojó y abrazó a Sirius como si su vida dependiera de ello, cayendo más enamorada por el joven. Minerva mira todo esto y se rio con emoción, y recuerdo lo que sus amigos le dijeron el otro día.

* * *

Flashback

"El joven que hemos estado entrenando durante los últimos 11 años va a comenzar Hogwarts. Te pedimos que lo entrenes lo mejor que puedas, pero no diga una palabra sobre conocernos o el futuro. Sabrás inmediatamente quién al verlo." Dijo Asmodeux mientras era abrazado por Minerva.

Finaliza Flashback

* * *

Después de un evento como ese, Snape, el amigo de Lily era enviado a Slytherin, pero no tenía las agallas para hacer algo similar a Sirius. Lo encontró atroz y desagradable, tales acciones solo las hacen los tontos, a pesar de que sentía lo mismo por Lily. Lily se entristeció un poco al ver que Snape ni siquiera intentaba demostrar que se preocupaba por su amistad como Sirius con Gwen.

James vio la cara de Lily ponerse un poco triste cuando Snape se sentó en la mesa. Él extendió su mano y sostuvo la de ella con cuidado. Él la miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo lo siguiente:

"No te preocupes si tu amistad con él es fuerte, no importa si él está en Slytherin. No importa lo que pase voy a estar aquí para ti en cualquier ocasión y cada vez que me necesites."

El corazón de Lily salto un poco de su pecho al escuchar esas palabras y solo sonrío ante sus palabras. Tal vez lo que James dijo era cierto, pero lo que sabía era que podía contar con James sin importar qué.

El resto de la noche continuo normalmente cuando Dumbledore mira a esta nueva generación de magos, sonrío sin saber del futuro oscuro que se avecinaba. Al final de la cena, cuando todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus habitaciones, Gwen corrió hacia Sirius, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo besó en la mejilla y se escapó con el resto de Ravenclaw sin darle a Sirius un segundo para reaccionar. Esa noche se hizo obvio para cualquiera quienes eran la pareja más linda de toda la escuela.

Después de tal ataque de su novia, Sirius se congeló allí mismo sin mover un solo músculo. Remus y James después de reírse un poco, eligieron arrastrar el bloque de hielo que era Sirius en ese momento. Minerva sonrió ante la situación del joven, una voluntad tan fuerte pero débil ante acciones tan simples.

Peter justo detrás de ellos estaba furioso con Sirius. Cómo alguien como él en menos de 24 horas había ganado una novia como Gwen con solo unas pocas acciones. No podía creerlo, pero prometió esa noche que haría cualquier cosa para separar a la pareja. Gwen era un ángel y no debería estar con un perro como Sirius, ella debería ser suya.

* * *

Después de esa noche, la rutina de nuestro grupo de estudiantes durante el primer año se convirtió en algo normal para ellos. Sirius y Gwen por lo general tenían tiempo a solas cuando tenían tiempo libre y salían en algunas citas. Su relación se hizo cada vez más fuerte incluso con los avances de Peter, en más de una ocasión Gwen había negado sus avances y Sirius lo había confrontado al respecto. Después de algunos meses, Peter decidió detener sus avances activos y mantuvo una especie de guerra fría entre él y Sirius por el bien de su amistad con James y Remus.

Cuando se trataba de James, su amistad con Lily se hacía cada vez más fuerte y en algunas ocasiones había llegado al extremo (cuando se trataba de sí mismo) de ayudar a Lily a encontrarse con Snape. Snape después de unos días de ver a Lily pasar tiempo con el grupo de Gryffindor se había vuelto amargo con Lily, se sentía traicionado incluso cuando ella trataba de pasar el tiempo con él. En sus ojos, Lily se había dejado llevar por James y su grupo, lo que en realidad no estaba sucediendo. James había invitado al chico de Slytherin en más de una ocasión para pasar el rato con el grupo, pero Snape declinó severamente cada vez.

Con Remus, oh, el pobre lobo, al pobre lo golpeó duro. Cada vez que Cissy y Andrómeda habían llegado al pasar tiempo con ellos, se había derretido de solo sentir su presencia en las proximidades. Cissy no ayudó a la situación porque amaba pasar tiempo con él especialmente. Ella se sentaba a su lado cada maldita vez, su voz era como las canciones de ángeles traídas para él. Su rostro era más hermoso que la maldita Mona Lisa en sus ojos. Su lobo interior le decía que la reclamara y la protegiera a toda costa. En la parte de Cissy, ella encontró al niño pequeño lindo y muy inteligente. Le gustaban las conversaciones que mantienen entre sí, y los pocos regalos que le había dado en secreto solo habían aumentado su encanto. El momento en que tuvo algunos sueños indecentes sobre ella y el joven había sido cuatro meses después del comienzo del año cuando Lucius desafió al niño a un duelo y de alguna manera el niño había ganado de una manera impresionante.

Los resultados detrás del duelo fueron todo gracias a Minerva y al trío de dioses. Justo después del comienzo del año, el trío había instruido a un riguroso entrenamiento físico y mágico para Sirius y él había invitado a James y Remus a unirse a él. Ellos aceptaron el mismo día, y desde allí todas las mañanas se despertaban antes que nadie y comenzaban a entrenar. En el caso de Minerva, el trío le pidió que entrenara a Sirius en el mundo real y sus amigos fueron invitados a seguir su entrenamiento con la profesora, por lo que 5 días de la semana el trío de amigos entrenaba justo después de la cena en la sala de requisitos. Avanzaron mucho gracias a su diligencia y determinación. Entonces no fue sorpresa cuando el primer año Remus Lupin derrotó a Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

No todo fue entrenamientos o chicas, el trío marcó sus nombres en la historia de la escuela. Los Merodeadores, como Minerva llamó a su pequeño grupo, habían hecho tantas bromas a la totalidad de Hogwarts, incluyendo a Dumbledore que fueron los mejores bromistas aclamados en la historia de Hogwarts. Solo algunas personas fueron salvadas de sus bromas, estas incluyen a Lily, Cissy, Gwen, Andrómeda (porque le temen y la respetan), Peter, y finalmente Minerva (las mismas razones que Andrómeda). Todos los demás, especialmente Lucius Malfoy fueron las víctimas de sus bromas. Algunas veces le habían hecho pequeñas bromas a Snape solo porque había hecho a Lily triste.

* * *

Pero no todo era felicidad para Sirius, solo unas semanas después de saber que su hijo se había convertido en parte de Gryffindor, sus padres habían venido a la escuela pidiendo enviar a Sirius a Slytherin. Dumbledore no retrocedió y pidió a la pareja que saliera de su oficina. Orión estaba enojado, pero entiendo la situación, en el caso de Walburga las cosas se pusieron feas. Después de buscarlo en el castillo y encontrarlo disfrutando el día con Gwen, su madre los había atacado. Rápidamente Sirius había desviado el hechizo que ella le había enviado. Lo que siguió fue algo que ni siquiera Orión vio venir o el trío de dioses, Walburga había comenzado a luchar contra Sirius justo frente a todos, alegando que él estaba deshonrando el legado familiar y que estaba siendo engañando por esa puta mientras señalaba a Gwen. Lo que sucedió después fue algo para recordar por todos los estudiantes presentes, había destruido completamente a su madre en duelo y había defendido su honor y el de Gwen. A raíz de esto Walburga le había dicho que no intentara siquiera volver a su casa, Orión no dijo nada y solo sostuvo a su esposa y se fue del lugar.

James rápidamente se había comunicado con sus padres después de todo y habían venido poco después. Abrazan a Sirius una vez que lo vieron y le prometieron que todo estaría bien. Hablaron con Dumbledore y le dijeron que todo lo que le concernía a Sirius era su responsabilidad y que él viviría con James y con ellos. Sirius estaba feliz con esto, pero todavía estaba herido porque significaba que nunca llegaría a proteger a su hermano. Esa noche en el mundo de los sueños, Sirius había llorado como nunca antes en los brazos de Aria mientras era consolado por el trío.

* * *

A raíz de las acciones de Sirius durante el duelo le ganaron gran respeto de la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil y de los maestros también. Dumbledore se interesó en Sirius e intentó acercarse a él, pero el niño negó cualquier avance. Sirius recordó uno de los consejos que sus mentores le habían dicho antes de llegar a Hogwarts:

"Confía solo en Minerva como amiga y profesora, pero cuando se trata de otros, especialmente Dumbledore, mantén tus secretos y tu vida personal lejos de él. Puede verse y actuar bien, pero está cegado por la luz y significaría problemas para ti y para aquellos te importa."

Intentó mantenerse lo más alejado del director, pero sus amigos confían en él ciegamente y no tenía ninguna prueba en su contra, así que trató de mantenerse lo más cerca que pudo de sus amigos cada vez que Dumbledore estaba cerca.

* * *

Cuando se trataba de Gwen a raíz de la lucha de Sirius contra su madre para proteger su honor y el suyo, la había hecho enamorarse por completo de él. Ella no podía ver un futuro sin él junto a ella, así que había escrito sobre el evento a sus padres y su deseo de estar con él. Le respondieron que ella todavía era muy joven, pero hablarían con Cornellius y Margarette al respecto. Fuera de su relación con Sirius, se había hecho amiga de Lily y tenía una buena amistad con Andrómeda y Cissy.

El trío de dioses observaba como el vínculo entre Sirius y Gwen solo avanza más cada vez. Se sorprendieron de que aún no hayan intercambiado las piezas del alma. En el caso de Lily y James sabían que su vínculo tomaría mucho más para llegar a un nivel superior, pero el que les preocupaba era el que tenían Remus y Cissy porque conocían el difícil camino que su historia de amor tendría que sobrevivir antes pudiesen estar juntos.


	10. El amor esta en el aire

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Meses mas tarde.

Ah, el día de san Valentín fue un día para recordar para nuestro querido grupos de bromistas. El día comenzó para ellos como cualquier otro pues sus planes eran simples para aquel día. Entre Remus, James y Sirius enviarían un par de rosas y chocolates para aquellas chicas que los traían locos usando la lechuza de Jame ' _King'_. Un regalo extra fue preparado para Andrómeda entre los tres, no sabían de ningún novio que ella tuviera así que decidieron un regalo como amigos que eran. Aunque los tres habían hecho pequeños regalos aparte en secreto para ser enviados junto a las rosas sin que sus compañeros lo supieran, para ser el grupo de valiente traviesos que eran tenían vergüenza de demostrar detallismos femeninos frente a los otros.

Poco sabían ellos de los planes propios de aquellas mismas señoritas que con ayuda de Minerva y Andrómeda se habían preparado para aquel día semanas antes del aclamado día. En cuanto a Peter, los otros chicos le preguntaron si tenia alguna chica a la cual quisiera regalar algo también y si quería hacerlo junto a ellos. El pequeño Peter negó tener a alguien a la cual querer impresionar (aunque todo el grupo sabia de la afección del chico por la novia de Sirius). En secreto había estado preparando chocolates adulterados con pociones leves de amor hacia él y odio hacia Sirius para ser mandados a Gwen anónimamente. La caja de chocolates era simple los chocolates en la parte superior eran adulterados con pociones de odio y los de la parte inferior con pociones de amor. Poco sabia el que su regalo traería mas bien que mal para el futuro de la pareja.

Por otro lado, Snape tenía planes muy similares para Lily los cuales se vendrían abajo como una castillo de naipes. Este día lo haría recordar por que Lily era considerada una genio y porque no debía de ser tomada como tonta o una idiota.

* * *

Después de el usual entrenamiento diario nuestro trio llego al gran salón. Luego de tomar sus asientos comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, aunque dentro de sus mentes el estrés y la ansiedad los estaba matando. Un similar pensamiento corría por sus mentes 'Le gustaría lo que hice para ella o lo que hice no será de su agrado' la ansiedad mataría al trio. Minutos después los demás estudiantes comenzaron a entrar el gran salón y comenzaron a tomar sus asientos. Lily, Gwen, Cissy, y Andrómeda se sentaron en frente del trio después de saludarlos, sonreían mientras veían la palpable ansiedad del trio. Poco después llego Peter y se sentó al lado de James. Todos comieron en silencio por algunos minutos antes de que las esperadas lechuzas llegaran y comenzara a entregar los paquetes.

King el gran búho gris traía en sus garras cuatro paquetes entres sus garras y bajo en picada mientras fácilmente dejaba los paquetes en frente de las cuatro aclamadas chicas. Dos búhos mas aparecieron y dejaron un regalo para Lily y Gwen respectivamente antes de partir. Minerva observaba todo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba los que Remus y James le pidieron respectivamente en secreto.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Profesora podría ayudarme con algo?" Pregunto James mientras se sentaba en la oficina de Minerva. Minerva tenía una idea de que podía ser.

"¿Claro señor Potter, con que necesita ayuda?" Respondió Minerva con una sonrisa.

"Quiero crear un regalo para alguien muy especial para mi y quiero ser capaz de encantarle con algunos hechizos." Dijo James avergonzado.

"Suena posible que tienes en mente?" Pregunto Minerva riéndose mientras pensaba 'Oh amor joven.'

Esa noche trabajaron juntos en un pequeño brazalete hecho de un bloque de plata que pidió a sus padres hace algunos días. James después de terminar pensó Remus y Sirius le preguntaron que si podía pedirles un bloque de uvarovita para Remus y un bloque de madera para Sirius. Podrían ellos estar planeando algo similar. No preguntaría pues a cada uno su privacidad.

Al la noche siguiente Remus hizo los mismo que James al preguntarle a Minerva por ayuda.

 _Flashback termina_

* * *

Minerva solo reía al recordar las peticiones de sus dos estudiantes. Aunque Sirius fue un paso adelante al preguntar al trio de dioses algo similar por lo que ellos le contaron.

* * *

 _Flashback_

En el medio del mundo de los sueños se encontraba Sirius trabajando junto al trio de los dioses. Después de preguntarles como cambiar el bloque de madera a un material diferente comenzó a trabajar. Por horas trabajo arduamente para completar el regalo para su amada Gwen y luego con la ayuda de Aria puso los toques finales al regalo. Al final estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y el trio de dioses lo bombardeaban con halagos y comentarios bochornosos. Al final de la noche Sirius continúo descansando satisfecho con el resultado, pero esos comentarios que los dioses hicieron no lo dejaron en paz.

'Así que lo que sigue es pedirle matrimonio eh Sirius; Vas a llegar a tercera base o a home con este regalito; es mejor que te mostremos un hechizo anti-conceptivo; recuerda debes ser suave con ella la primera vez; Donde planeas hacerlo eh Sirius; Ah me recuerda la primera vez con A.S. fue tan romántico y apasionado; Éramos como animales sueltos esa vez.'

Esos comentarios no se la pusieron fácil por el resto de la noche.

 _Flashback termina_

* * *

La primera en abrir su paquete fue Andrómeda como la mayor que era. Al abrir el paquete un ramo de rosas, una caja de chocolates y un oso sosteniendo un corazón aparecieron. Una carta estaba en el fondo del paquete. Al abrirla decía lo siguiente:

'Gracias por ser una buena amiga, prima y compañera. Te apreciamos y te queremos mucho.'

Firmaba al final con los nombres de Sirius, James, y Remus. La mayor Black no tardo en abrazarlos mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas de alegría. Después de darles las gracias y tomar su asiento miraron a la siguiente en abrir su paquete, Cissy.

Al abrirlo un ramo de rosas, una caja de chocolates y un pequeño regalo envuelto en verde aparecieron. Al abrir el regalo encontró un collar con un candado en forma de corazón. El candado en si era una combinación de plata y uvarovita lo que mas sobresaltaba era los dos lobos en el medio del candado. Era hermoso y muy detallado se veía el esfuerzo y la dedicación puesta en él. Cissy dejaba caer algunas lágrimas de alegría mientras leía la carta que lo acompañaba :

'Mi querida bella dama, haces que mi lobo interior te desee cada vez más. Adoro nuestras conversaciones y momentos juntos. Se que aun soy muy joven para ti, pero sé que lo que siento en mi pecho por ti es verdadero. Aunque no sepa que sientas, quiero que sepas que eres importante para mi y esperare por ti por la eternidad si es necesario. Este amor que siento por ti será un secreto entre los dos.'

Al final firmaba Remus Lupin, antes de que las demás chicas pudieran leer la carta se deshizo en cenizas manteniendo el mensaje solo entre ellos dos. Cissy miro a Remus quien estaba rojo como tomate y sin que decir nada sus labios se movían como diciendo 'yo también te quiero' sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Oh vamos Cissy dinos quien es tu amante secreto y que dijo" Dijo Andrómeda aun sabiendo quien era el chico que había cautivado a su hermana.

Secando sus lagrimas y guardando el collar Cissy dijo "No es un secreto entre él y yo."

Nadie mas trato de preguntar algo sobre el asunto, todos se imaginaban quien fue la persona detrás del candado. Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Lucius veía lo que pasaba con furia, acaso alguien más estaba detrás de su prometida. Aunque trato de ver que causo que Narcissa se alegrara tanto no pudo ver el regalo a menos que se parara y se acercara a ver. Lo que el no sabia era que el collar estaba encantado para solo ser visto y sentido por aquellos que eran considerados amigos o personas cercanas a la dueña del collar. Gracias a Minerva y al trio de dioses por aquel encantamiento.

Lily fue la que continuo y decidió abrir el primer regalo que llego. Al abrirlo lo mismo que con Narcissa paso y revelo un regalo envuelto en rojo. Al abrirlo un brazalete de plata con colgantes de pociones y libros lo adornaban. Lily vio a James quien solo sonrió y dijo "No creas que olvidaría lo que más te gusta, sentí que fui un poco flojo en tu regalo de cumplea-" No termino de decir lo que era al ser silenciado por un beso de Lily la cual se sonrojo y no dijo nada más. James no se movía o decía nada, Lily lo había roto una vez más. Snape veía rojo desde la mesa de Slytherin.

* * *

Unos minutos mas tarde James regreso a el mundo de los vivos desde su viaje astral. Vio a Lily y se sonrojo al igual que ella, tal vez las cosas avanzarían un poco mas para ellos. Lily se puso el brazalete y dirigió su vista hacia Gwen quien empezó a abrir su regalo rápidamente. Antes de que abriera su regalo envuelto en azul, Midnight apareció volando mientras sostenía un paquete rectangular. Descendió dejando el paquete en el medio de la mesa, antes de encogerse y tomar su puesto favorito en la cabeza de Sirius. Los demás estudiantes todavía se trataban de acostumbrar al pequeño hipogrifo quien muchas chicas encontraban tan adorable como Osiris el búho de Minerva. No se decían cuál era más adorable.

"Si pensaste que no lo sabría, fallaste mi querida." Decía Sirius mientras levantaba su varita y tocaba levemente el paquete, que al abrirse mostraba un pastel de cumpleaños.

"Feliz cumpleaños mi hermosa sirena." Decía Sirius con una sonrisa. Segundos después los padres de Gwen aparecieron detrás de Sirius felicitando a su hija.

"Como lo supiste?" Preguntaba Gwen tratando de no llorar y brincar a sus brazos. Se había olvidado de su cumpleaños por estar tan enfocada en su plan para esa noche.

"Como no voy a saber el día en que la persona mas importante en mi vida nació, sin ofender James, Remus." Respondió mientras miraba a sus lados.

"No te preocupes" Dijeron Remus y James al mismo tiempo.

"Le preguntamos a Dumbledore si podíamos venir por un momento y felicitarte mi niña." Decía Juliet.

* * *

Después de unos momentos en los cuales abrazos y felicitaciones fueron dadas los padres de Gwen se fueron los regalos continuaron. Gwen abrió el regalo de antes y ahí encontró un anillo y un collar con una estrella de mar. Los dos estaban hechos en plata con detalles en zafiros. Gwen no dudo en ponerse el collar con la ayuda de Lily. El anillo lo tomo Sirius en su mano mientras caminaba para ponerse en frente de Gwen.

"Gwen lo tuyo conmigo a sido una de las cosas mas importantes en mi vida. Ha sido desde el principio una montaña rusa de emociones, más rápida que cualquier otra cosa, pero eso no me preocupa. Aun somos jóvenes, pero sé que te quiero en mi vida, pero tuve la valentía de preguntarle a tu padre por tu mano. Ahora te lo pregunto yo a ti en frente de nuestras amistades, cuando nos graduemos estarías dispuesta a pasar toda tu vida junto a mi no importa la situación. ¿Te casarías conmigo Gwendolyn Dianne Leone?" Pregunto Sirius mientras se arrodillaba en frente de ella.

Segundos pasaron y todo se quedo en silencio. Dumbledore se preguntaba a si mismo que tan maduro era este chico para no solo pedir la mano en matrimonio al padre de la chica y conseguirlo. Pero tener el valor de hacerlo en frente de tantas personas, el chico había roto el molde desde su primer día en la escuela. Él había impulsado a muchos a relacionarse con otros de diferentes casas. Se había desempeñado como un veterano en su duelo con Walburga y ahora estaba dando un paso que muchos otros tomaban mucho tiempo antes de hacerlo. Sirius Black era único.

Minerva no podía creérselo este chico definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo con el trio de dioses. Cosas como estas toman tiempo y planeación además de madures. Pero de alguna manera lo había hecho, ya se imaginaba la respuesta de la rubia y se sentía feliz por ellos. Solo deseaba que su tiempo llegara rápido, el esperar por el aclamado joven había sido duro para ella. Pero no perdía la esperanza de que su tiempo llegaría.

* * *

Gwen repetía las palabras en su cabeza una y otra ves en el par de segundo que pasaron después de la pregunta fuera hecha. Esto es lo que ella quería, pero no pensó que pasaría tan rápido pero ya que, es así como su relación con Sirius funcionaba. Sin pensarlo más se lanzo a los brazos de Sirius besándolo con todo su amor llevándolos al piso. Y grito con todas sus fuerzas:

"Si Sirius me caso contigo ahora mismo si es necesario. Te amo." Dijo la pequeña rubia mientras lloraba abrasándolo.

El trio de dioses gritaba con emoción. Sabían del plan del pequeño cachorro y tenían los dedos cruzados todo este tiempo rogando por el mejor resultado. Vieron las cadenas azules que rodeaban sus almas acercándolas hasta que parecieran abrazarse. El alma de Sirius tomo un color plateado con detalles de un azul oscuro mientras que la de Gwen se volvió un azul oscuro similar al océano con detalles en blanco. Una unión de almas se había completado.

Sirius le puso el anillo lentamente en el dedo reservado para ello y mientras lo hacia todos los miraban con sorpresa. El cabello de Sirius comenzó a tornarse plateado en algunas partes mientras el de Gwen hacia lo mismo en un azul oscuro. Dumbledore se paro de su asiento y no se lo podía creer.

"Una unión de almas." Dijo en voz baja todavía asombrado por lo que ocurrió en frente de él.

"Felicidades tortolitos." Dijo James alegre del compromiso de su amigo.

"No me vallas a hacer tío pronto." Sugería Remus.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas felicitaciones todo se calmo y volvieron a sus aciertos. Sus amigos preguntaron que había pasado con su cabello, pero Sirius dijo que lo explicaría mas tarde. Decidieron seguir con los paquetes faltantes. Lily al tocar el paquete que le faltaba sintió como el brazalete vibraba con furia y James la vio serio al ver el brazalete vibrar. Todos se enfocaron en el paquete después de esto.

"Lily no creo que debas abrir ese paquete. El brazalete tiene algunos encantamientos contra pociones peligrosas y otras cosas." Dijo James aun serio.

"No te preocupes es hora de ver que es este regalo." Dijo Lily abriendo el regalo el cual era una caja de chocolates. No había carta o nada más.

Al abrir la caja de chocolates uso su varita para saber que tenían los chocolates. Después de unos hechizos dijo que eran:

"Son pociones de odio y amor. Son simples pero efectivas nadie tome uno yo veré a quien quieren que odie." Explico Lily mientras tomaba uno de los chocolates antes de que alguien la detuviera.

* * *

Lily comenzó a ver a James y sus debilidades además de sus mas oscuro secretos. Vio como temía ser débil e incapaz de tomar las riendas de su familia y de una isla la cual no conocía. Vio como odiaba quedarse solo especialmente como odiaba cuando Sirius desaparecía. Aprecio como temía que ella eligiera a Snape o a otra persona en vez de a él. Rio un poco para ella misma pues le parecía adorable sus miedos. Poco después vio como la deseaba en sus fantasías mas oscuras, como era ella la única en cada una de ellas y especialmente como deseaba estar en la misma situación que Sirius y Gwen, pero con ella. Vio como casi todas las noches se imaginaba a ella y a el juntos, tomaba su miembro y decía su nombre en la privacidad de su cama cubierta por ciertos hechizos mientras de masturbaba. El sonrojo solo incrementaba con cada nueva fantasía.

* * *

Cuando regreso en si no dijo nada tomo su varita y incinero la caja de chocolates. Nadie mas que ella tenia permitido ver todo lo que vio. Sus partes íntimas estaban húmedas después de ver todo aquello. Vio a James a los ojos toda roja y dijo lo siguiente:

"Era para odiarte a ti. Vi muchas cosas y no pregunten que fueron. Tu y yo debemos hablar en privado. Quien fuera que me envió esto se salva de esta, pero a la próxima lo mato." Dijo tranquilamente en un tono amenazador.

Nadie dijo nada y siguieron con el paquete de Gwen. Rezaban que esto no fuera lo mismo pero el anillo y collar confirmaron sus sospechas. Lily confirmo lo que eran y le dijo a Gwen que no necesitaba hacerlo. Gwen solo tomo un chocolate en su mano, miro a Sirius y se lo comió.

* * *

Fue una experiencia amarga mas que todo. Vio el odio que tenia Sirius a sus padres por las cosas que han hecho. Su rencor era bastante grande. Su miedo a ser débil y perderlo todo como a su hermano le dolió. Su temor a la posibilidad de el ser el culpable de la muerte de alguien cercano a el era algo que no esperaba de él. Como sentía que no era capaz de alcanzar aquel futuro del que aquel extraño trio hablaban. Tendrían que hablar de mucho una vez que esto terminara pensaba Gwen. Ahora comenzó a ver sus fantasías de ellos juntos desde la primera noche de conocerla. Como la deseaba y que tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar por tenerla. Gwen solo se lamio los labios, "Mi querido perro necesita ser castigado" dijo en un tono sensual pero tétrico.

* * *

Volvió después de unos cuantos minutos. Hizo lo mismo que Lily hizo y mando la caja al infierno. Camino lentamente hasta Sirius, lo tomo por el cuello de su uniforme y lo arrastro. Seguida por Midnight. Todos vieron su cara y sintieron escalofríos especialmente Peter. Ella se detuvo lo miro fríamente y el sintió miedo real. Siguió arrastrando a su prometido quien miraba al grupo pidiendo ayuda. Ellos ni se movieron, luego vio a Minerva quien le dio el pulgar arriba. En su parte Dumbledore lo vio y rezo por su alma. El trio de dioses reían hasta mas no poder, mientras que A.S. recordaba algo similar que le había pasado a el con Aria mientras estaba separada.

"Pobre chico" Fue lo único que A.S. dijo. Al final tal parece que cualquier plan para esa noche habia sido tirado por la borda.


	11. Lucius, Snape y Peter lo odian

* Bueno, nuestros merodeadores obtendrán algo este día de San Valentín, así que por favor busca algo más para leer si eres menor de 18 años, está bajo tu criterio si decides seguirlo. Hay una razón obvia por la cual la historia es M. *

*A.S. aprueba este capítulo, cada uno que haga lo que desee mientras sea por amor*

*A.S. aprueba a este Remus Lupin como un salvaje *

*Culpen a A.S. y el trio porque Sirius sepa tanto. En el caso de James bueno algo debía aprender con tanto tiempo de sobra. Y Remus es solamente un animal dejándose llevar por sus deseos.*

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

"Cariño mío podrías decirme adónde vamos y por qué?" Sirius pregunto mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por su querida prometida. Miro a su compañera Midnight pidiéndole que lo salvara.

La pequeña criatura solo siguió batiendo sus alas mientras seguía a la pareja de su compañero. No sabía si él había hecho algo malo, pero no intervendría en peleas de parejas. Solo los seguiría para saber si su compañero moriría o no.

"No te preocupes iremos a un lugar en el que nadie nos molestara, hay muchas cosas que discutir. Mi querido debes ser castigado as sido un chico muy malo." Explico Gwen mientras seguía caminado hacia cierto pasillo, cuando Sirius se dio cuenta del lugar al que se dirigían Sirius pregunto.

"Eh cariño tu acasos sabes sobre cierto cuarto por aquí." Sirius sudaba frio mientras se acercaban al lugar.

"Tu me enseñaste en esa memoria en la que te masturbas cariño mientras mirabas fotos mías o me equivoco C-a-r-i-ñ-o" Dijo Gwen en un tono frio, pero sensual.

"Mierda Midnight sálvame!" Grito Sirius mientras Midnight dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto que Sirius compartía con los otros.

* * *

Mientras tanto James no la estaba pasando mejor pues antes de que pudiera hacer algo para zafarse de su destino, pero no pudo pues poco después de que Andrómeda, Remus, Cissy y Peter se fueran, Lily lo tomo por una oreja lo jalo hasta la mesa de los maestros.

"Hagrid necesito tu cabaña no te preguntes para que solo mantente alejado de ella por las siguientes tres horas." Dicho esto, tomo a James por un brazo y salió del gran salón rápidamente. Al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin dijo lo siguiente "Esto lo causaste tu y nadie más." Sin mirar fijamente a nadie en particular, pero sabiendo quien fue el responsable detrás de los chocolates.

James sudo frio y pensó en que diablos Lily vio que necesitaba hablar con el por tres horas. Después de un par de minutos pensó en los efectos de la poción y se entendió en cuanto problemas estaba. Sonrojado pero seguro de que su muerte se acercaba solo espero lo mejor.

* * *

En el caso de Remus poco tiempo después de despedirse de Peter y seguir su camino fue agarrado por Cissy al doblar en la esquina. Cissy lo veía con ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo. Un beso congelo a Remus en ese mismo lugar y lo hipnotizo completamente. El lobo en su interior le decía que era tiempo, no había tiempo que perder, ella lo quería tanto como el a ella.

"Sígueme mi lobito es tiempo de tener un rato a solas." Dijo Cissy.

"Si, mi bella dama." Dijo Remus mientras seguía entontado siguiendo a la joven Black.

Oh el futuro se veía bien para el pequeño Remus por lo menos por ahora.

* * *

"Comienza a hablar cariño." Dijo Gwen mientras lo tiraba en una cama producida por el cuarto de requerimientos y se retiraba sus zapatos y los de Sirius antes de acercarse a él.

"Que quieres que te diga?" Pregunto Sirius asustado esta no era una Gwen normal.

"Todo, cariño si nos vamos a casar, lo cual haremos sin importar que, no habrá secretos entre nosotros. Y se que tienes muchos por ejemplo ese collar con el tridente no lo podía ver antes pero ahora sí. Así que empieza hablar." Decía Gwen mientras se sentaba encima de las piernas de su prometido. Comenzó a quitarle la túnica y a darle besos por el cuello para en pocos momentos después comenzar a darle chupetones y unas cuantas mordidas mientras le arrancaba la camisa y cualquier prenda en su paso.

Sirius en ese momento recibió un mensaje directo a su mente del trio de dioses 'Comienza a hablar o la pasaras muy mal, te damos permiso'. Sirius tomo valor y comenzó a hablar, aunque le gustaba lo que su prometida le estaba haciendo ahora no quería pasarla mal mas adelante. "Cuando nací un trio de dioses comenzó a protegerme y a esperar a que mi magia se mostrara para comenzar a entrenarme." Dijo Sirius con dificulta tratando de no gemir los besos y mordidas que su prometida le estaba dando que ahora se estaban trasladando a su pecho.

"Y que más cariño mío." Le ronroneaba Gwen mientras lo seguía mordiendo y besando por todas partes. Al notar que el pequeño amigo de Sirius más abajo comenzaba a hacerse presente se movió hasta estar encima del miembro de su prometido y comenzó a frotar sus partes intimas una contra la otra mientras continuaba su ataque en la parte superior de Sirius.

Sirius no sabia si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno pues estaba siendo llevado al cielo por las acciones de su prometida, pero no podía detenerse en su cuento y comenzar a tocarla como tanto quería en ese momento. "Se presentaron…. Madre mía…como A.S., Aria y Asmodeux después de que…Dios…. mi madre usara el hechizo cruxio en mi y yo cayera inconsciente…podemos dejar esto para otro momento esto es demasiadooooo" gritaba Sirius al sentir las uñas de Gwen deslizarse por todo su pecho.

"No mi amor continuaras hablando o si no te hare que te duela cada vez más, no tienes permitido tocarme esto es tu castigo por aquellos pervertidos eventos y deseos tuyos sobre mí." Gwen decía mientras continuaba su lenta tortura de Sirius. La fricción de sus partes íntimas juntas le encantaba a ella mientras que estaba volviendo loco a Sirius.

"Esta biennn… luego de caer inconsciente arrastraron mi alma…. a el mundo de los sueños." Explico con dificultad Sirius, esta pequeña diablilla lo estaba volviendo loco. "Luego de presentarse y explicarme algunas cosas… comenzaron a entrenarme todas las noches en… ese lugar…. Gwen me estas-" Sirius fue cortado por Gwen cuando mordió fuertemente el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

Un poco de sangre comenzó a brotar y Gwen dulcemente lamio la herida para luego decirle "Sigue contándome cariño."

Sirius continuo "Después de algún tiempo entrenando…. el día de mi cumpleaños…. Asmodeux me llevo al hogar de James… una isla secreta y después de un tiempo… de visitar nos volvimos amigos…. Gwen ya no aguanto" Gwen al escuchar esto detuvo la fricción entre sus partes íntimas. A Sirius esto no le gusto pues estaba tan cerca de su clímax.

Gwen lo beso apasionadamente antes de comenzar a remover la correa y pantalón de Sirius. El joven marauder no podía creer lo que su novia estaba haciendo al ver como al remover su ropa interior tomo su duro miembro en su mano derecha. "Continua amor mío." Al decir esto comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo a lo largo de las cinco pulgadas y medias de su prometido lentamente.

Sirius continuo su relato con muchas mas dificultad que antes. "Después de que mis primas…. dejaran de visitar a causa de sus cambios de…. Perspectivas y el cambio en mi hermano pequeño…. Dioooos…. pensé en irme de la casa…A.S. y los otros me convencieron de no hacerlo" Sirius vio como Gwen introdujo su mano libre en su ropa interior y comenzó a masturbase mientras continuaba sus historia "Ese mismo día me contaron que eran dioses…. y de mi importancia en el futuro…. Luego me mostraron mi alma y al tomar parte…. de ella formaron mi tridente 'Supreme Undine' entonces me entrenaron en como usarlo…. tiempo después conocí los padres de James y seguí entrenando hasta conocerte." Termino de decir Sirius sintiendo su clímax más cerca.

"Vez que no fue tan difícil, ahora te mereces un premio." Dijo Gwen antes de comenzar a lamer el pene de Sirius mientras incrementaba la velocidad con la que se masturbaba. Sirius pudo sentir la lengua de su prometida en su miembro y comenzó a sentirse en el cielo. Después de unas cuantas lamidas Gwen introdujo el miembro de su amado en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo mientras lo lamia con su lengua. Comenzó un poco torpe pero rápidamente se acostumbro a esta nueva actividad, su excitación estaba por los aires y solo tenia un pensamiento en su mente 'Quiero mas de ti Sirius'.

Se detuvo un momento para retirar su uniforme y quedar al desnudo en frente de su prometido. Se levanto y puso su vagina encima de la cara de Sirius. "Quiero que uses tu boca para hacerme llegar a mi clímax mientras yo hago lo mismo contigo." Dicho esto, regreso a continuar chupando el miembro de su amado mientras que Sirius comenzaba a probarla a ella. Era un nuevo territorio para el pero después de escuchar los gemidos de Gwen al lamer ciertas partes de su intimidad supo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Una vez que comenzó a introducir su lengua en el interior de Gwen pudo apreciar cuanto le gustaba a ella lo que hacia pues ella incremento la succión en su miembro.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de esto los dos se acercaban a su clímax y incrementaron la brusquedad de sus actividades. Gwen chupaba con mas fervor y introducía mas el pene de Sirius en su boca mientras que el devora el interior de ella con su lengua y usaba una de sus manos para jugar con el clítoris de ella. Pocos minutos después ambos llegaron a un clímax mutuo probando los jugos del otro.

La lujuria los consumía, Gwen tragaba todo el semen de Sirius se había enamorado del sabor de su pareja. Mientras que Sirius no podía dejar de deleitarse en los jugos vaginales de ella. Después de unos minutos de probarse el uno al otro comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras frotaban sus partes intimas juntas. Algo había sido liberado dentro de ellos ese día pues se deseaban con tal deseo que no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado ni les importaba solo se querían devorar el uno al otro. Después de llegar a su segundo clímax juntos se quedaron abrazados y se dejaron llevar por el cansancio y cayeron dormidos después de declararse su amor una vez más.

* * *

En Londres Marcos tuvo la sensación de que algo había sucedido entre su hija y su prometido. Se aseguraría de confirmar sus sospechas más tarde.

* * *

En la cabaña de Hagrid al mismo tiempo que Sirius y Gwen llevaban su relación al siguiente nivel, Lily y James se encontraban sentados el uno frente al otro. La tensión era palpable y James estaba aterrado de lo que podría significar esto para su relación. Lily fue la primera en romper el silencio.

"Te traje aquí por que lo que vi al tomar la poción fue grave." Dijo ella.

James trago saliva y comenzó a sudar asustado. "Que viste?" pregunto teniendo una idea de la respuesta.

"Lo vi todo. Tus fantasías conmigo, tu deseo de tenerme junto a ti, las ganas de tener un futuro conmigo. Todas las veces que te masturbabas pensando en mí. El miedo que tienes a perderme con alguien mas especialmente Snape. Lo se todo." Dijo Lily mientras agarraba su falda firmemente. La humedad de antes cuando vio todo aquello volvió.

"Entonces sabes todo… entenderé si no quieres volverme a ver o que te vuelva hablar." Decía James mientras se paraba de la silla para disponerse a salir. "Solo quiero que sepas que toda esa lujuria que siento por ti es porque…. puedo decir que me enamorado de ti perdidamente." James no logro dar un paso pues fue tacleado hacia la silla nuevamente.

Algo había sido liberado dentro de la pequeña Lily. En el momento en que el declaro sus sentimientos hacia ella, ese algo la impulso a querer besarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Después de taclearlo hacia la silla se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo con ansias.

"Tal vez no este lista para muchas de esas fantasías, pero ahora quiero que me beses gran imbécil y que demuestres cuanto me amas en verdad maldito pervertido." Dijo Lily mientras lo besaba con furia y se frotaba sus partes con el miembro de James. Cadenas rojas se formaron alrededor de sus almas y las acerco la una a la otra.

Por las siguientes horas James y Lily se devoraron a besos siguieron frotando sus partes intimas hasta llegar al clímax unas cuantas veces. Al final de su sensual aventura limpiaron todo y salieron de la cabaña agarrados de la mano.

* * *

Snape pensaba que el techo se le había caído encima. Sus acciones habían empujado a la persona que amaba hacia otro que no era él. Se maldijo a si mismo por su debilidad e inmadurez. Pero pensó un segundo todavía no había perdido, podía existir una oportunidad para recuperar a su Lily. Su pura e inocente Lily, todavía podía tratar pensó él.

Pobre tonto dijeron los dioses al ver al pobre Snape no darse cuenta de que él fue el causante de que esa pura Lily floreciera antes de lo esperado y escogiera a quien fue mas maduro y que varias veces trato de reunir a los viejos amigos. El mismo cabo su tumba pensaron los dioses.

* * *

Al llegar a la torre de los búhos, Cissy rápidamente uso un encantamiento en la entrada para no ser distraídos. Después de subirla torre y encontrar un lugar aceptable comenzaron a besarse sin control para Cissy este pequeño lobo había despertado un deseo que ardía con pasión y furia. Ella sabia del contrato entre ella y Lucius, no había manera existente de impedirlo, pero antes de condenarse a una triste vida disfrutaría dándole todo lo que ella era al lobo que había robado su corazón.

"Mi amado lobo, tengo que decirte algo antes de que te entregue todo de mí." Decía Cissy mientras miraba sus ojos con algunas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"Dime mi bella dama, no importa lo que sea lo soportare y ya te lo dije no importa lo que pase esperare siempre por ti." Respondía Remus mientras secaba sus lagrimas esos bellos ojos que lo derretían eran imposible de olvidar.

"En dos años me casare con Malfoy y desapareceré de tu vida. Pero antes de eso quiero darte todo lo que soy, quiero que me hagas la mas feliz mujer en el mundo, aunque sea por un corto tiempo. Remus yo se que siempre te amare mi lobito así que hazme tuya en toda forma posible antes de que el tiempo se nos acabe." Dicho esto, beso a Remus dulcemente.

Después de escuchar esto, los miedos de Remus fueron confirmados. Desde que la conoció sus instintos de lobo le decían que algo andaba mal. Pero quien puede con el corazón. Decidido a tomarla como suya dejo que sus deseos fueran libres. La beso salvajemente, pero con dulzura. Se derretían en los brazos del otro, mientras que lagrimas de felicidad brotaban de los ojos de cada uno. Si el tiempo estaba contra ellos, lo usarían lo mejor que podrían.

Lentamente Remus comenzó a dejar besos bajando por el cuello de la chica mientras la ropa de ambos desapareció rápidamente. Los gemidos de Cissy eran silenciados un poco por el sonido de los búhos que los rodeaban. Era como si entendieran la situación de la pareja y decidieron ayudarlos a consumar su amor en secreto.

Remus se detuvo a mirarla a los ojos y dulcemente le dijo:

"Yo alguien maldito por la maldición del hombre lobo, acepto mis instintos y sentimientos que me dicen que te haga mía y yo volverme tuyo. No importa el tiempo que pase yo seré siempre tuyo y de nadie más. Esperando por el día que volvamos a estar juntos. ¿Aceptas mi amada dama?"

Cissy respondió con un profundo beso, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía por él. Hace mucho que había dejado las estupideces de su familia y la famosa pureza de sangre. El era la persona que quizás ella espero, no el siempre fue aquel al que ella quizá no busco, pero sabía que llegaría a su vida.

Remus continuo con sus besos mientras ella gemía a todo volumen. Las manos de Cissy se movían detallando sus pequeña pero atlética espalda. Dios ahora que se fijaba bien Remus tenia un cuerpo envidiable por muchos hombres, y era solo suyo para tocar y disfrutar. Después de varios besos alrededor del cuerpo de su amada Remus guiado por sus instintos se enfoco en los pechos que ahora le pertenecían a él por siempre, pechos con un tamaño que encontraba grandes y prefectos. Tomo el izquierdo con su mano y lo masajeaba mientras comenzó a chupar el derecho con lujuria. Cissy estaba viendo el cielo y solo podía agarrarse a la espalda de su amado lobo. En sus ojos después de haber hecho tal declaración hacia ella lo hacia un hombre, su hombre.

Después de succionar e intercambiar un par de veces entre cada pecho y mantener a su amada al borde de perderse en completa lujuria, Remus bajo su atención hasta la parte intima mas sagrada para cualquier señorita. El sería el cual tomaría su primera vez en todos los sentidos y la haría sentir mujer como el imbécil de Lucius nunca podría.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sintió como algo andaba mal. Pero no lo pensó mucho pues el sabia que Narcissa era una mujer respetable. Además, ella se había ido con su hermana así que todo estaba bien.

Los dioses se miraron entre ellos antes de reír sin control. Que imbécil había perdido la carrera antes de empezar y ni siquiera Voldemort quien lucharía contra un Harry entrenado por ellos perdería tan horripilantemente. Voldemort por lo menos daría pelea, Lucius ya había perdido.

* * *

Así que se agacho y comenzó a trabajar en aquella inexplorada parte del cuerpo de su amada. Comenzó a lamer el clítoris de Cissy mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en el interior de su vagina. Lentamente comenzó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera mientras exploraba todos los lugares que le causaban placer a su amada. Cissy gemía con emoción por la combinación que su amado estaba usando en ella. Cada vez que Remus alcanzaba cierto lugares los gemidos aumentaban así fue como fue aprendiendo los lugares que debía tocar. Con el incremento de velocidad de su dedo, un dedo mas se adhirió haciendo que Cissy gritara entregada a la pasión y lujuria del momento. Momentos después un tercer dedo encontró su lugar adentro de ella mientras Remus jugaba con el clítoris de ella al mismo tiempo.

Cissy ya había dejado de pensar coherentemente mientras movía sus caderas contra los dedos de su lobo. Estaba cerca del clímax y se lo hacia saber jadeando el nombre de su amado:

"Remus, Remus, Remus, me vengo!" Grito Cissy al llegar al anhelado clímax.

Remus tuvo que sostenerla antes de que se cayera al piso. Mientras la sostenía la continúo besando esperando que se recuperara un poco después de tan fuerte emoción. Minutos después Cissy estaba un poco mas coherente pero no le dio tiempo a Remus de pensar pues lo beso hasta recostarlo en el piso.

Luego de algunos apasionados besos comenzó a dejar chupetones en todo su cuello y pecho hasta llegar a su pene. No porque el no le haiga echo una marca aun significaba que ella no lo marcaria a él. Al llegar a su pene, Cissy admiro las siete pulgadas del pene de su amado (Tiene que ser la maldición del hombre lobo). Lo tomo entre su mano y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo mientras lo lamia seductivamente. Remus estaba seguro de estar en el cielo sin haber muerto.

Después de un par de lamidas más, Cissy decidió usar sus pechos para trabajar el miembro de Remus mientras lo chupaba. Remus sentía su miembro muy cómodo en medio de los pechos de Cissy. Minutos más tarde, habiendo chupado el miembro hasta mas no poder sintió las pulsaciones que le decían que el clímax de su amado estaba cerca así que le dijo lo siguiente:

"Dámelo todo Remus, déjalo salir todo para mi" Dijo Cissy mientras trataba de poner los mas que pudo del miembro en su boca.

Al sentir esto Remus se vino dentro de la boca de Cissy. Ella trago todo el semen que Remus expidió de su miembro. Después de saborearlo y tragarlo Cissy le mostro su boca vacía a su querido lobo quien al ver esto tenia su miembro muy parado para otra ronda. Cissy al ver esto lo beso antes de posicionar su vagina del miembro. Lentamente descendió permitiéndose sentir cada pulgada de su amado entrar en ella, no se detuvo ni cuando paso la barrera que simbolizaba su virginidad. Remus vio las lagrimas de su amada al cruzar aquella barrera, se levanto para besarla y secar aquellas lágrimas.

Esperaron unos pocos minutos para que ella se acostumbrara al tamaño antes de empezar a moverse. Cissy comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente dándole la señal que el necesitaba para moverse. Comenzaron lentamente para ir incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos mientras entre gemidos y besos la pasión los consumía. Sus almas fueron conectadas por varias cadenas esmeraldas las cuales simbolizaban la unión que poseían capaz de soportar cualquier adversidad.

Sus movimientos incrementaron en velocidad mientras los gemidos eran substituidos por gritos llenos de emoción y fuertes aullidos de parte de Remus mientras sus clímax se acercaban. Remus en uno de sus impulsos animalísticos mordió fuertemente el cuello de su amada dejando una marca que rápidamente cicatrizo y fue oculta por magia. Esta acción causo euforia en Cissy quien le devolvió el mismo trato a su pareja. Los dos aullaron juntos como si la misma Cissy se hubiera transformado en lobo.

* * *

En la escuela los aullidos de Remus eran escuchados, pero nadie podía identificar de donde provenían aquellos aullidos. Minerva pensó en lo que dijeron los dioses el otro día sobre la posibilidad de cierto lobo tomando a su pareja de por vida. Parece que se había vuelto una realidad.

* * *

Remus sintió como los brazos de su pareja se envolvían alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de él avisándole de lo que se acercaba. Cissy lo beso y comenzó a decir:

"Te amo Remus Lupin, solamente a ti mi lobo. Eres mi todo, mi alma, corazón y sentimientos son todos tuyos solamente. No lo olvides mi amor nunca en la vida." Decía Cissy mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de Remus.

"Siempre seré tuyo mi bella dama. Siempre esperando por ti y nunca perdiendo la esperanza de estar junto a ti." Respondió Remus mientras sentía como llegaba a su límite.

En ese momento con un ultimo movimiento impulso Remus empujo su miembro lo mas profundo que pudo antes de venirse dentro de Cissy causándole su propio clímax. Era el momento mas feliz que Cissy había tenido mientras reposaba con su amado Remus.

* * *

Lo que nuestra parejita no sabia era que gracias a Remus y su sangre de hombre lobo además de Cissy estando en su días fértiles y siendo un poco irregular comparada con otras. Dos óvulos fueron fertilizados el trio de dioses sonrió con esto y para darle una ayudita en el futuro congelaron el tiempo de estos óvulos. Un pequeño sello mas tarde y nuestra parejita serian padres de gemelos y una hija en el futuro. Pero nada mas por ahora, así pusieron un sello que hacia Remus estéril por ahora. Ya más adelante lo retirarían.

* * *

Después de algunos momentos de reposo la pareja estaba lista para continuar, no bromeaban cuando dijeron que era en toda forma posible. Las siguientes horas las pasaron tratando toda posición que les viniera a la cabeza. Cissy sabía que no caminaría bien después de esto, pero a quien le importaba era feliz y eso era lo único que importaba.

En cierto momento mientras Remus trataba las posición del perro algo le vino a la mente. Toda virginidad de Cissy sería solamente de el ese día incluyendo la anal. Remus no le dio tiempo a Cissy de pensar en lo que había pasado cuando su miembro entro la puerta trasera de Cissy en un solo movimiento.

Cissy grito en excitación a causa de la acción de Remus el cual le dio algunos momentos para acostumbrarse a él. Poco después Remus entraba y salía de Cissy incrementando la velocidad poco a poco. Cissy solo gritaba su nombre perdida en la lujuria y el deseo. Solo para minutos después experimentar la sensación de alcanzar su clímax a causa de esta parte de su cuerpo.

Al terminar su muy lujuriosa tarde la parejita se dirigía de regreso con Cissy apoyándose en Remus. Él quería cargarla como una princesa, pero ella negó tal acción para prevenir rumores.

El trio de dioses sonreía y se burlaban del heredero Malfoy, quien no solo había perdido la guerra antes que empezara en todos los flancos si no que la había perdido en contra de un chico más joven quien también lo había derrotado en duelo.


	12. El adios, Dora, y Bodas

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

La vida para Sirius, James y Remus se había vuelto mas tediosa e interesante después de aquel San Valentín en su primer año en Hogwarts. El que cada uno estuviera en una relación amorosa no había dañado la amistad del trio si no que la había fortalecido. Ahora que cada uno ayudaba a los otros con su problemas amorosos o no, se sentían mas como hermanos que como amigos hasta el punto de que bromeaban entre ellos haber quien seria el primero en ser padre y quien seria el primero en ser padrino de los hijos del agraciado padre.

Especialmente con la relación de Remus con Cissy convirtiéndose en conocimiento de sus hermanos en alma, sus parejas y Andrómeda, quien se sentía feliz por su hermana, pero triste de que esto sería corto ya que Cissy no tenia el valor de dejar la familia por su amor ya que sabia que su hermana lo haría en cuanto se graduara. Pero mejor recordaban como conocieron la relación de la parejita esa noche para reírse y alegrarse el día.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Se podía encontrar a Lily y James sentados en la mesa que acostumbraban a usar en el gran salón unos cuantos minutos antes de que todos empezaran a llegar. La parejita igual que otros cuatro de sus amigos habían evitado las clases del día completo no que los maestro tuvieran ganas enfrentarse con tres de las estudiantes mas famosas y estudiosas de la escuela. Se podía notar desde lejos la cercanía entre los dos, James estaba todo rojo mientras que Lily mantenía su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Se les veía muy felices y aparecer estaban esperando por sus amigos.

Pocos minutos necesitaron esperar para ver como llegaban los mas famosos tortolitos en toda la escuela. Gwen y Sirius venían muy abrazaditos y si los chupones que Sirius mostraba alrededor de su cuello no eran algún tipo de magia se podían imaginar lo que sucedió entre la parejita. Sirius y Gwen llegaron a la mesa saludaron y tomaron sus asientos muy acaramelados el uno con el otro.

"A si que dime Sirius como estuvo tu tarde mi querido amigo?" Pregunto James ya imaginándose lo que pudo pasar entre los prometidos.

"Fue una muy buena tarde mi querido James, llena de emociones nuevas para los dos. ¿Qué hay de ti James algo nuevo que contar?" Pregunto Sirius calmado, nadie lo haría avergonzarse al menos que fuera su querida esposa.

"Bueno eh yo-"James no podía articular muy bien su respuesta todavía no podía olvidar los besos de su novia y trataba de calmar su amiguito mas abajo.

"James y yo tuvimos una tarde acalorada también, aunque me imagino que no fue nada similar a la suya. Confirmamos nuestra relación, pero yo soy la que esta a cargo de como avanzaremos con esto." Respondió Lily mientras abrazaba a su querido novio quien solo se ponía mas rojo. Ella lo encontraba adorable comparable como el actuaba normalmente.

"Te entiendo amiga. Mi querido prometido aquí presente había echo algunas cosas muy atrevidas así que tuve que castigarlo para que entendiera que no puede guardarme secretos o hacer cosas sin mi desde ahora en adelante." Dijo Gwen riendo en un tono sombrío.

Sirius solo pudo asentir con su prometida. No podía negarlo el era un perro encadenado a su dueña y no lo cambiaria, aunque pudiera.

Poco tiempo después de que Sirius llegara a la mesa, Remus y Cissy llegaron siendo seguidos por Andrómeda. Andrómeda los seguía sonriendo y el que Cissy se estuviera apoyando en Remus para caminar no ayudaba a la situación. Al tratarse de sentar Cissy mostro un poco de dolor y confirmo los pensamientos del grupo.

"Entonces Cissy fuiste la que comenzó todo o tenemos que crucificar a Remus por sobrepasarse." Dijo Gwen mientras miraba a la pareja.

"De que hablan solo-" Cissy no pudo terminar pues sintió un escalofrió al ver la cara de Gwen.

"Antes de que respondamos hay algo que tienen que saber para entender por que lo hicimos." Respondió Remus en un tono serio. Al ver que su amigo tomo un tono serio todos miraron a la pareja en silencio.

"Si el y yo estamos juntos ahora. Lo que hicimos fue por amor y porque el tiempo está en nuestra contra." Dijo Cissy mientras tomaba la mano de su amado.

"En dos años, mi hermana se casará con Lucius Malfoy a causa de un contracto de matrimonio. El contrato se llevará a cabo no importa que ocurra y pocas cosas puede cambiarlo. Sirius no puedes hacer nada pues no eres la cabeza de la familia así que no te sientas triste." Explico Andrómeda.

"No me voy de la familia pues no tengo el valor de hacerlo y porque Andrómeda ya lo hará en cuanto se gradué. Ella me ha protegido por mucho años así que lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer por ella es quedarme y afrontar el resto de la familia. Pero por el resto de tiempo que me queda me asegurare de ser feliz con Remus y entregarle todo de mí." Dijo Cissy mientras apretaba la mano de Remus con ternura.

"Yo siempre supuse que algo andaba mal desde que la conocí. Mis instintos como hombre lobo me decía que sería un camino difícil, pero quien controla lo que quiere el corazón. Pero sé que esperare por ella toda mi vida." Respondió Remus mientras les sonreía a sus amigos.

Sirius tenía que admitirlo aun cuando el y James eran maduros en sus propias formas, la perseverancia y madurez con la que Remus enfrentaba tan cruel futuro era algo que respetar. Pero el confiaba en ellos lo suficiente para también contar su condición como hombre lobo. Debía preguntarles a los dioses más tarde si había algo que pudieran hacer.

Todos asintieron y respetaron la decisión de la pareja. Los chicos dijeron que hallarían alguna forma de acompañar a Remus en sus noches de luna llena además de buscar una forma de ayudarlo a controlar su condición. Poco tiempo después apareció Peter quien seguía con miedo de Gwen después de lo que paso aquella mañana. Todos cenaron tranquilamente y al despedirse Andrómeda ayudo a su hermana a caminar hacia su cuarto.

Esa noche algo nuevo ocurrió en el mundo de los sueños Gwen apareció junto con él. Los dioses se presentaron a la prometida de su estudiante y amigo. Le explicaron que ahora sus almas estaban unidas por siempre y compartían muchas cosas como el desarrollo de su magia por lo cual debía comenzar a entrenar junto con el cada mañana y noche. Sirius le pregunto en si habría algo para ayudar a la parejita y ellos respondieron que ya habían hecho algunas cosas por ellos pero que eso seria mas adelante en el futuro. Algo para ayudar a Remus seria que le preguntaran a Minerva como entrenar para ser animagus. Les recomendaron que todos los chicos entrenaran esto juntos esto incluiría a Peter y aunque la pareja quería decir que no aceptaron.

 _Flashback Termina_

* * *

Ahora dos años después de tantos días llenos de amor y algunas despedidas dolorosas como la graduación de Andrómeda al final su primer año, y ahora para Cissy el tiempo había llegado. Ahora viendo como su amada desaparecía su amada de su vida, Remus en su forma de lobo le aullaba a la luna lleno de dolor. Sirius y James en forma de perro y siervo se detuvieron detrás de el viendo a su amigo en silencio. Pocos meses atrás gracias a la ayuda y discreción de Minerva los cuatros chicos obtuvieron sus formas animales. Sirius la de un gran perro negro, James la de un gran siervo, Remus la de un lobo gris y Peter la de una rata. Minerva estaba asombrado con la rapidez que obtuvieron su maestría de la técnica en tan poco tiempo. Pero fue algo bueno que lo hubieran logrado antes de tan triste noche como esta. La noche misma parecía llorar junto al joven lobo mientras comenzaba a caer suave gotas de lluvia.

* * *

En el castillo Minerva, Lily, Gwen y la triste Cissy escuchaban tan triste aullido y la suave lluvia que lo acompañaba solo aumentaba el sentimiento de tristeza. Cissy sentada mientras sostenía aquel hermoso regalo de su pareja lloraba incontrolablemente mientras veía la luna por su ventana. Los aullidos de su amado solo la hacían entristecerse más. Su corazón le dolía terriblemente mientras los aullidos continuaban.

Minerva en su oficina entendía todo lo que sucedía y se entristeció por la situación de la joven pareja. El trio de dioses le había contado todo a la mañana siguiente de aquel San Valentín y su plan de comenzar a entrenar a los jóvenes en alcanzar la maestría animagus. Minerva acepto rápidamente y comenzó a entrenarlos en secreto. Esta noche agradecía haberlo hecho ya que su estudiante pasaba en esos momentos lo peor de su vida.

* * *

Las cosas en el mundo mágico no andaban mejor. Voldemort comenzaba sus planes alrededor del mundo mágico. Lentamente los problemas incrementaron para la Britania Mágica. Dumbledore vio como sus peores miedos se volvían una realidad así que comenzó a preparar un grupo para enfrentar a este enemigo lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

Lo único que alegro al grupo en esos momentos fue Andrómeda ese año. Andrómeda al poco de graduarse conoció a Edward Tonks y ya habiendo decidido dejar su familia atrás se fue a vivir con él. Poco después se casaron en Agosto 30 del mismo año, la boda fue simple pero hermosa, Sirius, Gwen, James, Lily, los padres de Gwen y los de James fueron a la boda. Todavía recordaban la furia de los demás miembros de la familia Black que al saber del evento terminaron de remover a Andrómeda de la familia según lo que Cissy les conto. Andrómeda sorprendió al grupo una vez mas esa navidad al comunicarles que estaba embarazada. Fue una grata sorpresa y les pidió a Remus y a Lily que fueran los padrinos quienes aceptaron. Así en Agosto 4 de 1973, Nymphadora Tonks nació. Una vez más el trio de dioses se dispuso a entrenar a la joven una vez que su magia comenzara a mostrarse.

* * *

Nuevas amistades se unieron al grupo como Frank Longbottom y su novia Amelia quienes tenían relaciones con la familia de James además de su amistosa rivalidad con Sirius y Gwen, cuando se trataba de duelos. Xenophilius Lovegood y su prometida Pandora comenzaron su amistad con el grupo gracias a Pandora misma quien se graduó en 1973 junto con Cissy, pero había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos desde el comienzo de la escuela el año anterior. Xeno expresso su interés en comenzar un periódico y revista sobre criaturas fantásticas al igual que sucesos en el mundo mágico y gracias a la conexión con James le fue concedido acceso a la isla a cambio de que ayudara a la familia. Xeno estaba maravillado con las reservas naturales y prometió ayudar a los Potter en cualquier momento que lo necesitaran.

En el caso de personas como los miembros de la familia Bones tomo tiempo, pero se acostumbraron a Amelia Bones no sin antes chocar cabezas un par de veces. Los Potter y Bones eran buenos conocidos y aliados por muchos años así que fue cosa de tiempo antes de que conocieran a la cabeza dura de Amelia. En las palabras de Sirius no eran que se llevaran mal, sino que su carácter un poco mandón por ser mayor por unos 3 años no le daba derecho a decirles que estaba bien o mal. Con el tiempo los ánimos se calmaron y dieron paso a una amistad. El señor (Raja) y la señora (Mina) Patil eran comerciantes y hechiceros quienes ayudaban a la familia Potter con la mercancías que se trasladaban a India. La pareja era joven pero su sabiduría ayudo a conectarse con Sirius y su grupo.

* * *

Así con el pasar del tiempo el grupo se graduó en 1978. El 3 de Septiembre de ese mismo año la boda de Sirius y Gwen se llevo a cabo en la isla de Eljun. Por qué aquí, bueno los padres de James no permitirían que la boda se llevara a cabo en otro lugar que no fuera su mansión. James fue el padrino y Lily fue la madrina. Remus se veía mas feliz que antes ese día comparado con su anterior actitud desde que Cissy se fue. La boda tuvo como invitados a Andrómeda, Ted (Edward), Dora (Nymphadora), los padres de los novios, Minerva, Xeno, Pandora, Frank y su prometida Amelia, además de su madre Augusta, varios de los miembros de la familia Bones incluyendo a Amelia, y finalmente Raj y Mina. Quisieron invitar a Cissy, pero no pudieron. Otros invitados que no esperaron ver fueron Monsieur Delacour y su esposa Apolline con su querida hija Fleur, de un añito. Eran invitados de los padres de James quienes los conocían de hace muchos años y eran contactos en la Francia mágica.

La boda fue un éxito todos la pasaron bien y disfrutaron de la fiesta. Cornellius le pregunto a la pareja de recién casados para cuando lo harían abuelo. Gwen respondió que quería esperar un poco pues quería disfrutar el ser joven un poco más. Margarette les pidió que se quedaran en la mansión pues quería que Sirius ayudara con la isla además de que Gwen tenía conocimientos en medicina y podría ser de mucha ayuda en el hospital general de la isla. La pareja acepto pues para Sirius este se había vuelto su hogar.

Tres meses depues James celebro su boda con Lily quien invito a sus padres y hermana quien decidió no asistir. La boda incluyo los mismos invitados solo que esta vez Sirius y Andrómeda tomaron los papeles de padrino y madrina de bodas. Pero la felicidad fue corta para el grupo. Meses antes de graduarse James y Lily se habían unido al grupo creado por Dumbledore, la orden del fénix. Creían en el y su causa ciegamente, así que Remus y Sirius se unieron para mantenerlos a salvo. Peter se unió porque James lo convenció y así el destino de James y Lily se había sellado una vez más. Gwen por su lado había echo caso a su prometido y se había mantenido fuera de esto, Sirius tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

* * *

Por otro lado, el trio de dioses comenzó su trabajo con Dora una vez cumplidos sus cuatro años. La pequeña niña se había encariñado con el trio con rapidez especialmente con Aria quien había inspirado varios de sus peinados una vez sus habilidades como Metamorphmagus se presentaron, aunque por más que trato no pudo cambiar ese mechón rojizo de su cabello que bajaba por su ojo izquierdo cada vez que estaba en su forma original. Ya que le agradaba, aunque sus padres no tenían idea de cómo paso, solo sabían que creció con él. El desarrollo mágico de la pequeña era un poco más rápido que el de Minerva tiempo atrás. Así el trio paso su tiempo hasta aquella fatídica noche de Halloween de 1981 en la cual un pequeño Harry de solo un añito y su pequeña hermana quedaron huérfanos.

Esa noche los engranajes del tiempo comenzaron a moverse a favor del pequeño Potter.


	13. Como todo comienza, nada sera igual

Ahora es el momento en que todo, desde los niños que nacen en esta la línea de tiempo hasta los caminos tomados por los diferentes personajes difieren de las demás líneas temporales. *

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

El tiempo paso y con el comienzo de 1979 la primera guerra mágica comenzó a incrementar su magnitud en la Britania Mágica. James y Lily se habían hechos famosos como dos de los magos más hábiles y activos en la guerra seguidos por Sirius y Remus quienes trataban mas de protegerlos a ellos que participar en las misiones propuestas por Dumbledore. A los padres de James las acciones de su hijo y nuera no eran de su agrado ellos pensaban que se estaban poniendo en mucho peligro y les habían rogado que lo dejaran, pero nada podía cambiar la mentalidad. Para Sirius el año había sido aún más difícil al enterarse de la muerte de su padre a principio del año y la desaparición de su hermano Régulus. El sabía que había sido influido por su madre para aliarse con Voldemort, y el sabia que esto lo llevaría a la muerte. Sus miedos fueron confirmados cuando su cuerpo fue hallado a finales de Junio.

* * *

Siguiendo la muerte de su hermano algo inesperado ocurrió, él y su esposa Gwen fueron llamados a la relectura del testamento de su padre. Esto fue encontrado raro por la pareja pues para la primera lectura no fueron llamados. Al llegar a Gringotts y tomar asiento dentro de un pequeño cuarto esperaron unos minutos antes de ver llegar a Andrómeda, Ted y Dora quienes tomaron asiento cerca de ellos. Walburga llego poco después de ellos y tomo su asiento al otro extremo del cuarto, su cara mostraba desprecio y ira hacia el pequeño grupo de Sirius. Lucius y Narcissa aparecieron y tomaron asiento al lado de Walburga. Poco tiempo después unos momentos Sharpclaw el goblin encargado de las cuenta de la familia Black. Sirius lo saludo en el nativo saludo de los goblins seguido por Gwen y los demás. Esto sorprendió al goblin pues no pensó que alguien de la familia Black se presentara en tan formal manera. Walburga no dijo nada, y así comenzó la relectura.

"Yo Sharpclaw encargado de todo lo relacionado de la familia Black, en cuanto asuntos monetarios y la cabeza de la familia comenzare a leer el testamento del Orión Black, ex-jefe de la familia ya que su sucesor elegido falleció sin dejar un testamento propio o un sucesor. Ciertas clausuras del testamento fueron puestas con tiempo por Orión pensando en la posible muerte del primer sucesor." Así dijo mientras comenzó a leer la clausuras.

Con mi muerte como jefe de la casa Black, mi esposa Walburga Black mantendrá posesión de la casa 12 Grimmauld hasta su muerte. Una mensualidad monetaria deberá ser dada a ella hasta su muerte.

Mi sucesor será mi hijo menor Régulus Black, y tomará control de la casa Black y todas sus finanzas inmediatamente. Si su muerte ocurre antes de dejar un heredero o testamento las siguientes clausuras tomaran efecto.

Mi hijo mayor Sirius será reinstituido a la familia y tomará el título de jefe de la casa junto con su esposa inmediatamente. Mi esposa no podrá oponerse a esta decisión o ninguna otra.

Segundo Andrómeda Tonks será reinstituida a la casa Black junto con su familia si así lo permite Sirius.

Tercero el matrimonio entre Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy no podrá ser cancelado hasta que un hijo varón nazca. Sera la opción de Narcissa cuando esto se lleve a cabo, así que comunicación entre Sirius y Narcissa será permitida y mantenida constantemente, Gringotts se ha de asegurar de esto.

Dos cartas serán entregadas al final de esta lectura a Sirius y Andrómeda. Todo esto tomara efecto inmediatamente.

Al finalizar Sharpclaw tomo el anillo de la casa Black y se lo entrego a Sirius además de uno mas para Gwen. Seguido después de ponerse los anillos las cartas fueron entregadas.

Walburga fue la primera en salir de aquel cuarto seguida por Lucius quien estaba estático después de lo escuchado y fue seguido por Narcissa quien volteo a ver a su primo y hermana con una cara de felicidad antes de marcharse. Sirius fue el primero en hablar:

"Acepto los deseos de mi padre y acepto a Andrómeda Tonks y su familia como miembros de la familia Black." Dijo Sirius mientras se colocaba su anillo y aceptaba el título de lord Black. Gwen lo siguió poniéndose su propio anillo.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Sharpclaw, volvieron a Eljun para discutir todo lo que había ocurrido con los demás. Nadie se había esperado esto y al abrir las cartas tampoco se esperaron lo que decían:

'Mi hijo Sirius nunca fuiste lo que quise que fueras y siempre escogiste tu propio camino. Vi como desarrollaste perseverancia y una actitud de temer. No te culpo de guardarme rencor y no espero tu perdón ni el de nadie todos somos diferentes al final. Se que el camino por el cual tu madre a estado guiando a tu hermano lo llevara a la muerte y no lo detendré por que es su elección el seguir ese camino. Si estas leyendo esta carta Régulus a muerto. Ese día en que te enfrentaste a tu madre para defender tu honor y el de tu amada me demostró que habías madurado mas de lo que pensé. Sigue tu camino Sirius y lleva la familia a una nueva era.'

Finalizada la carta todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Orión, los que lo conocían lo respetaban, pero sabían que mantenía muchos secretos al igual que nadie sabia que pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo. La carta para Andrómeda era similar y mostraba arrepentimiento de haber seguido muchas de las tradiciones de la familia. Las cartas habían sido muy reveladoras para el grupo.

Remus después de haber oído de la posibilidad de que su amada volviera a estar junto a el mostro un cambio en segundos, se le veía mas feliz y con fuerzas renovadas.

La primera acción de Sirius fue cambiar la posición de la casa en el Wizengamot en vez de alinearse con las casas oscuras se alineo con las casas neutrales poniendo la balanza de poder en caos. La familias que agradecieron mas las acciones del nuevo lord. Los Greengrass fueron los primeros en mostrar su agrado por el nuevo lord recordándole al lord que en cualquier momento en el futuro podrían unir a las familias si Sirius deseaba hacer cumplir el contrato matrimonial entre las dos casas en un futuro. Sirius dijo que lo tomaría en cuenta mas adelante, mientras miraba a Dumbledore quien no esperaba esta situación.

* * *

Con el pasar del tiempo y el aumento en las batallas con los seguidores de Voldemort una noticia alegro al grupo y causo un poco de caos entre el grupo. Lily estaba embarazada y no quería detener su presencia en la guerra contra el señor oscuro. James había conversado con ella sobre ello y después de una larga discusión había accedido ha una vez pasado el cuarto mes de su embarazo tomarse un tiempo fuera del conflicto. Dumbledore acepto esto y recomendó a la joven pareja que si decidían continuar ayudando en el conflicto les ayudaría a encontrar un lugar oculto y seguro si así lo deseaban mas adelante.

Así los meses pasaron y otras parejitas confirmaron posibles embarazos como los Patil, los Greengrass durante una reunión con Sirius, los Longbottom pocos días después de Lily, y cerca de un mes antes de que Lily diera a luz Gwen confirmo que ella y Sirius serian padres. Entre tanto caos la esperanza de una nueva vida trajo alegría a muchos. Xeno confirmo en Junio de ese mismo año el embarazo de Pandora. Pero lo que mas alegro al grupo fue el nacimiento de pequeño Harry el 31 de julio de 1980, su ojos eran hermosos, aunque uno era verde y el otro gris. Nadie podía explicarlo, pero los encontraban hermosos. Lo otro era ese mechón plateado de su pequeño cabello. Frank les comunico esa misma noche que su esposa había entrado en labor de parto por algunas complicaciones, pero pocas horas depues de Harry, Neville Longbottom había nacido. Fue una sorpresa para ambas parejas. Los padrinos del pequeño Potter fueron Sirius y Gwen.

* * *

Pero tal parece que James Y Lily no esperaron mucho para decirle al grupo ese mismo Septiembre que esperaban una hija. Sirius estaba asombrado con la rapidez de la pareja, pero no pudo negar que estaba alegre con la noticia. Pero lo que le asusto a él fue la decisión de la pareja de vivir en una pequeña casa en Gordric Hollow con la excusa de que estarían a salvo bajo un encanto Fidelius del cual Sirius sería el protector. El sabia que esto estaba mal y se los dijo acompañado de los padres de James, pero la pareja no cambio su decisión, así fue como fueron a parar a aquel maldito lugar.

En Marzo 14, de 1981 Gwen dio a luz al pequeño Maximus Black, Sirius quería llorar de alegría y lo velaba día y noche hasta el punto de que Gwen debía forzarlo a dormir. La batalla por quien seria el padrino fue ganada por Remus quien ya quería su turno y Lily fue la agraciada madrina. James bromeo diciendo que le tocaría a el una vez que Remus y Cissy tuvieran los suyos. Seguidos de ellos en Junio 6, Lily dio a luz a una pequeña Violet Potter que comparada con su hermano con sus ojos de dos colores ella tenia los suyos de un color verde esmeralda. Una vez mas Remus tuvo el placer de ser el padrino, quien estaba indeciso en cual de sus dos ahijados era mas hermoso. Andrómeda quien los visitaba regularmente con la pequeña Dora fue la madrina. Dora quien no quitaba los ojos del pequeño Harry por alguna razón se sentía calmada alrededor de el y odiaba dejarlo cada vez que se iban.

* * *

El trio de dioses se alegro con todo lo sucedido, estaban encantados con los nacimientos, el desarrollo de Dora en su práctica quien ahora poseía dos dagas "Infinito y Cero" que le ayudaban a congelar el tiempo por algunos segundos, el comienzo de Fleur entrenando con Dora en par de meses. Pero toda alegría tenia su final, ya sabían que el tiempo se acercaba para que el trágico día llegara.

* * *

Una semana antes del 31 de Octubre, Sirius le había recomendado a la pareja que cambiaran el guardián del secreto y que usaran a alguien que no fuera tan conocido por el publico como cercano a ellos además alguien que no fuera tan conocido como el. La pareja discutió esto por varias horas junto a Sirius hasta decidirse por Peter quien era amigos con ellos, pero sabían que no era tan conocido por el público, lo llamaron y le preguntaron si podía hacerlo.

Peter acepto sin que ellos supieran de sus planes, pues Voldemort los había buscado como locos después de saber de una profecía que decía que alguien nacido al final de Julio lo mataría. Después de escuchar que Dumbledore no le conto de la profecía a la pareja quien confirmo que Harry podría ser el nombrado en la profecía se lo conto a sus amo y desde entonces había buscado donde se encontraban.

* * *

Ahora que era el guardián, aunque Sirius lo mantuviera vigilado solo tendría que decirle donde se encontraba la pareja. Así esa noche del 31 de Octubre su amo se dirigió al hogar de los Potter a acabar con ellos.

Esa noche Sirius sentía que algo andaba mal así que seguido por Remus fueron a ver si Peter estaba en su escondite. Al llegar no lo encontraron por ninguna parte y el terror consumió a los amigos, algo malo pasaba así que se dirigieron a la casa de los Potter rápidamente. Al llegar sus temores fueron confirmados al ver que la puerta estaba destruida.

"No puede ser, no" Dijo Sirius mientras corría hacia dentro.

Remus lo seguía aun no pudiendo creer lo que pasaba, Peter no era conocido por muchos y era el único otro que sabía del lugar además de Dumbledore y ellos. Al menos que los hubieran traicionado. No quería creerlo, pero era eso o tenían una pésima suerte.

Al entrar encontraron el cuerpo de James sin vida tirado aun lado, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos no podían creer lo que había pasado. No tuvieron tiempo para llorar por que escucharon los gritos de sus ahijados en el piso de arriba. Al llegar encontraron el cuerpo de Lily sentado aun costado con un hoyo en el lugar que su corazón debía de estar. Vieron en la cuna como un Harry sangraba de su frente mientras lloraba acompañado de su pequeña hermana. En otro lado vieron el cuerpo de Voldemort sin vida.

"Lily, porque diablos. Se los dije que este lugar no era seguro." Decía Sirius mientras lloraba y se agachaba para cerrar los ojos sin vida de su amiga.

"Esto paso por seguir a Dumbledore." Al voltearse vieron a A.S. y a Aria parados en la puerta. Remus iba a sacar su varita cuando Sirius lo detuvo.

"Ustedes sabían que pasaría." Pregunto Sirius mientras cargaba a Harry y secaba la sangre de su frente. Una cicatriz en forma de relámpago quedo marcada en su frente. Remus toma a Violet en sus brazos, al parecer Sirius conocía a estas personas.

"Era una posibilidad, ellos eligieron seguir a Dumbledore. Ellos tomaron la decisión de venir a este lugar aun sabiendo que estaban mejor en Eljun, tu se los dijiste. Gwen y Maximus están ahí o nos equivocamos." Dijo Aria seria.

"Como saben-"Remus no llego a terminar al ser interrumpido por Sirius.

"Te lo contare mas tarde, Remus. Quien nos traiciono lo saben, no me mientan." Grito Sirius se imaginaba de alguien había abierto la boca y quien fuera lo mataría.

"Tú y Remus lo saben ustedes le entregaron el lugar sin saber que el ya los traicionaba." Dijo A.S. mientras se acercaba a ellos. Toco la cicatriz de Harry y saco un humo negro de ella. Lo encapsulo en una bola de cristal.

"Que es eso?" Pregunto Sirius al ver la bola de cristal.

"Algo que hubiera causado muchos problemas para el futuro de pequeño" Explico Aria mientras tomaba la bola. Poniendo su otra mano encima de la bola un sello extraño apareció y comenzó a consumir la esfera mientras un grito era escuchado. Al final el sello cambio y se encogió hasta ser del tamaño de la cicatriz.

"Esto será el comienzo de una cacería para el pequeño Harry, Voldemort no esta muerto. Ese humo negro era parte de su alma corrompida que se había atado a Harry una vez que su magia reacciono a el ataque dirigido a el devolviendo el ataque a Voldemort. Ese cuerpo estará muerto pero el regresara y Harry será quien lo matara, al regresar será mas fuerte que muchos e intentara matar a Harry." Explico mientras ponía el sello en la cicatriz.

"Deberemos preparar a Harry y a sus aliados si queremos que sobrevivan." Dijo A.S.

"Pero es solo un niño quien no eligió esto." Respondió Remus.

"Es verdad, pero Voldemort ya lo ve como su rival, lo escogió a él y le arrebato algo que no regresara." Explico Aria mientras tomaba a la pequeña Violet en sus brazos.

"Puedes ir a buscar a Peter y pedir repuestas, pero lleva a Remus contigo. Hazlo después de dejar a los pequeños en Eljun, así que salgan y dejen que Hagrid vea que los niños estén bien pero no se los entreguen." Dijo A.S. mientras ponía un sello en la cabeza del cuerpo de Lily. Bajo las escaleras hasta la sala e hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de James.

"Que haces?" Pregunto Remus.

"Son sellos de transporte, una vez que se sepa que paso aquí transportara los cuerpos a Eljun." Dijo A.S.

"Es tiempo Sirius nos veremos en Eljun hay mucho que explicar. Tomen después de que consigan sus respuestas estos sellos los transportaran a Eljun. Es hora de desaparecer del ojo publico y que solo tus aliados sepan dónde están Dumbledore nos es uno de ellos." Dijo Aria mientras dejaba un sello en la mano derecha de cada uno.

Así A.S. y Aria desaparecieron por un portal dejándolos solos con los niños. Al salir a la calle vieron como Hagrid apareció y les dijo que les entregaran a los niños.

"Hagrid has sido un gran amigo, pero no dejaremos que Dumbledore continúe con sus juegos." Dijo Sirius antes de desaparecer junto con Remus y los niños.

* * *

En la biblioteca de la mansión Potter, Cornellius, Margarette, Y Gwen sosteniendo a Maximus en sus brazos. Había pasado una hora y unos cuantos minutos sin haber escuchado nada de lo ocurría, la ansiedad los estaba matando. En eso momento Sirius y Remus aparecieron con los pequeños en sus brazos, las lagrimas en los ojos de Sirius y Remus confirmaban sus miedos.

"Como ocurrió?" Preguntaba Cornellius mientras tomaba a un pequeño Harry dormido. Margarette tomo a la pequeña Violet en sus brazos.

"Voldemort los mato, Peter nos traiciono. Remus y yo los encontraremos para saber por que lo hizo regresaremos después A.S. y Aria dijeron que debíamos desaparecer del ojo publico y que solo nuestros aliados debían saberlo. Me imagino que dirán muchas cosas así que te pido que comuniques con todos. Lovegood, Patil, Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, Andrómeda inclusive los Delacour los necesitamos aquí para cuando regresemos." Dijo Sirius antes de acercase a Gwen y su querido hijo.

"Regresare en cuanto consiga las respuestas que necesito." Dijo Sirius besándola antes de partir con Remus.

* * *

Caminando por una calle hacia su escondite andaba Peter feliz con lo que hizo. Había ayudado a su amo a eliminar a sus enemigos y un posible obstáculo en el futuro. Ahora todo marcharía bien en su vida y nunca más tendría que preocuparse por nada gracias a su amo. O eso pensaba.

"Peter!" Grito Remus mientras lo agarraba por el cuello y lo sostenía contra la pared.

"Porque lo hiciste malnacido, como pudiste traicionarnos a nosotros tus amigos." Dijo Sirius aguantando las ganas de matarlo. La gente alrededor los veía y reunía para ver que pasaba.

"Que amistad de que, tu te llevaste a mi Gwen. Ella debía ser mía. Y amistad de que ustedes avanzaban con sus vidas y yo no lograba nada con la mía. Pero sabes quien me dio un propósito de vivir, poder para hacer lo que quiera, mi amo Voldemort me lo dio y ahora ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias." Respondió Peter mientras creaba una explosión con su varita matando a las personas que estaban viendo lo que pasaba. Uso su varita para volverse una rata y escapar.

"No te escaparas traidor." Dijo Sirius mientras trataba de atrapar a la rata, pero no pudo pues se escabullo por un hoyo en la pared.

"Maldición, debemos de irnos Sirius la policía y aurores llegaran- "Pero no llegaron a decir nada pues los aurores habían llegado apuntando sus varitas a ellos.

"Dejen sus varitas y entréguense." Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo Sirius y Remus habían desaparecido en una luz carmesí.

* * *

Unos minutos antes Minerva y Dumbledore estaban esperando por Hagrid en la calle frente a la casa de la hermana de Lily. Dumbledore le había dicho que lo acompañara después de que Snape le había dicho lo que él había hecho. En ese momento un mensaje le llego a Minerva del trio 'Deja al viejo y ven con nosotros, todo comienza ahora.' Habiendo escuchado el mensaje y viendo como Hagrid aparecía solo Minerva se despidió y desapareció rápidamente dejando a Dumbledore sin una explicación.

* * *

En la librería de la mansión Potter Cornellius, Margarette, Gwen, y los demás invitados junto a sus hijos estaban ahí. Xeno y Pandora sostenían a Luna quien dormía plácidamente. Raja y Mina sostenían cada una de sus hijas Padma and Pavarti. Amelia sostenía a una pequeña Susan quien no hace poco había perdido a sus padres y al resto de su familia. Frank sostenía a un pequeño Neville, mientras que Alice y Augusta estaban preocupadas. Monsieur Delacour agarraba de la mano a su pequeña Fleur y su esposa sostenía a la pequeña Gabrielle.

Arthur Greengrass sostenía a una durmiente Daphne mientras que su esposa Elizabeth sostenía a la pequeña Astoria. Andrómeda, Ted y Dora miraban a todos a su alrededor todas las chicas tenían mechones de rojo en sus cabellos excepto Susan y Violet. Además, Dora reconocía a Fleur quien había comenzado a entrenar junto a ella en el mundo de los sueños. Casi todos reconocían al pequeño en los brazos de Cornellius, era el pequeño de James y la pequeña en los brazos de Margarette se imaginaban que era su hermana. Pero donde estaban sus padres además de Sirius y Remus. En ese momento Sirius y Remus aparecieron a causa de una luz carmesí. Los dos vieron todos a su alrededor antes de que Minerva apareciera.

"Minerva que haces aquí?" Pregunto Sirius mientras la miraba.

"Ellos me llamaron. Al parecer todo se revelará ahora." Respondió Minerva. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar que pasaba todos fueron segados por la misma luz carmesí de antes. Aparecieron en el mundo de los sueños como algunos lo habían llamado por muchos años, pero en realidad era una sub dimensión creada para entrenar a los estudiantes del trio de dioses.

"Hola a todos tal parece que estamos todos presentes." Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Al voltease vieron al trio de dioses sentados en un sillón en frente del gran árbol detrás de ellos.

"Tomen asiento." Dijo Aria mientras hacia aparecer otros sillones alrededor de ellos en un circulo.

Algunos iban a preguntar algo, pero al ver como Sirius, Remus, Gwen, Cornellius, Margarette y Minerva tomaban algunos sillones solo decidieron seguirlos.

"Oh Dora no es hora para estar despierta deberías estar durmiendo como los otros." Dijo Aria mientras algunas nubes aparecían en el centro del circulo.

"Lo sé, pero fuimos llamados aquí." Respondió Dora mientras bostezaba.

"Toma una nube pequeña. Podemos hablar mañana." Dijo Asmodeux. Dora siguió el consejo de su maestro y al momento de recostarse en una de las nubes callo dormida.

"Deberían poner a los otros en una cada uno. Vamos a hablar muchas cosas." Aviso A.S. a los demás. Los padres pensaron un poco esto, pero al ver como Gwen, Cornellius y Margarette lo hacían, siguieron sus ejemplos. Al tener todos los niños en las nubes una barrera transparente se formó sobre ellos.

"Ahora que todos los niños se fueron a dormir y no podrán escucharnos podemos comenzar. Ah Minerva por esta vez tu condición estará suspendida." Dijo Aria. Dicho esto, Minerva se mostró ante todos en su verdadera forma. Todos se sorprendieron al ver esto.

"Una pregunta a la vez por favor somos adultos todos los presentes." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Quienes son?" Pregunto Xeno.

"Somos dioses. Mi nombre es A.S., la señorita aquí es mi esposa Aria y el dragón es Asmodeux." Dijo A.S. tranquilamente.

"Dioses?"Dijo Amelia asombrada.

"Si los mismos dioses que crean todo, este mundo en el que viven es parte de solo una de muchas líneas temporales en esta realidad." Explico Aria.

"Como sabemos que no estamos soñando o alucinando ?" Pregunto Frank.

"Uno no mentimos. Dos podemos destruirlos con un chasquido de nuestro dedos si lo quisiéramos. Tres no hacemos lo anterior al menos que estemos lo bastante enojados. Cuatro algunos de ustedes nos conocen desde pequeños o mas adelante en sus vidas, tres personas han sido entrenadas por nosotros de los presentes y pueden afirmar lo que decimos." Dijo Asmodeux. Dicho esto, Sirius, Minerva, Gwen, Cornellius y Margarette asintieron con sus cabezas.

"Por que estamos aquí?" Pregunto Augusta.

"Por que lamentablemente lo que esperamos que no pasara ocurrió. James y Lily fueron asesinados por Voldemort, como en muchas otras líneas temporales y el futuro de Harry aquí presente ha empezado y cada uno de los niños aquí presentes tendrán que ver algo con el futuro, aunque ustedes no lo deseen. Harry no decidió perder a sus padres o que Voldemort se llevara por una estúpida profecía y fuera a tratar de matarlo." Dijo A.S. en un tono serio.

"Que profecía?" Pregunto Sirius.

"La misma que Dumbledore supo y no le conto a nadie incluyendo a James y Lily. Básicamente alguien nacería de una familia que lo desafío tres veces al final de Julio, ese alguien lo mataría, y el marcaria a ese alguien como su igual. Esa persona tendría un poder que él no conoce y ninguno sobreviviría sin matar al otro. Neville y Harry era los que llenaban esas condiciones, pero el imbécil que le llevo el mensaje a Voldemort no se lo llevo completo, y Peter Pettigrew los traiciono después de que se volviera el guardián de la ubicación de los Potter. Sirius tomaremos tus memorias para que los demás entiendan mejor." Después de la explicación de A.S. este mostro los recuerdos de Sirius sobre el asunto sin tocarlo, todos se asombraron de los recuerdos.

"También mostraremos lo que el pequeño Harry vio hace poco." Dijo Asmodeux antes de mostrar como Lily protegía a sus hijos antes de que Voldemort usara un hechizo que vaporizo el lugar en el que el corazón de Lily. Su cuerpo cayo sin vida a un lado de la cuna, antes de que Voldemort usara su 'avada kedavra' en Harry quien al sentir el hechizo en su frente hizo que su magia reaccionara enviando el hechizo de vuelta a Voldemort quien murió al instante. Luego se mostraba un humo negro salir del cuerpo del señor oscuro, algo de ese humo se aferró a Harry.

"Ese humo era parte de alma corrupta de Voldemort." Explico Aria.

"Parte del alma, como es eso posible ?" Pregunto Raja.

"Voldemort para mantenerse vivo aun después de la muerte creo varios anclas que mantendría su alma atada a este mundo. Uso un ritual oscuro que nosotros maldecimos en esta dimensión pues no es natural y quien lo logra puede burlar a la muerte. El creo Horrocruxes usando partes de su alma para lograrlo, Harry se iba a convertir en uno accidental si nosotros lo permitíamos, ya que hay solo una manera que ustedes conocen para detenerlos." Dijo A.S.

"Destruir el objeto, eso hubiera significado la muerte para Harry." Dijo Minerva asustada de lo que pudiera haber pasado a su Harry. Se había dado cuenta desde que llego que el era ese joven por quien espero tanto.

"Pero eso ya no importa pues ahora Harry es el cazador y Voldemort es la presa. Utilizamos esa pieza de alma para crear una marca que ata a Harry a matarlo en el futuro y a buscar cada uno de los otros Horrocruxes, sin que signifique la muerte para él. Esa marca le dará conocimiento de su presa a el pequeño mientras crece y es entrenado. Y si sabemos que suena horrible, pero Voldemort no parará hasta matarlo, además de que su alma corrupta lo hará mas fuerte que cualquier otro ser en este mundo excluyendo a Harry." Explico Aria.

"No podrían ustedes terminar con todo ya que son dioses?" Pregunto Monsieur.

"Si lo haríamos en un instante, pero como dioses preferimos que los propios mortales luche ellos mismos por su futuro. Ya hemos entrenado a Minerva, Sirius, y Gwen a niveles que pueden destruir un país pequeño por su cuenta. Las pequeñas, Minerva y Harry llegaran a niveles aun mas alto, ellos no solamente protegerán el futuro si no que ayudaran a guiarlo a un futuro mejor." Explico A.S.

"Las pequeñas se refieren a nuestras hijas, que significa esto." Pregunto Ted.

"En muchas líneas temporales Harry y una o varias de ellas siempre terminan juntos. Luna, Astoria, Dora, Minerva, Padma, Fleur, Pavarti, Gabrielle, Daphne, y dos chicas mas que no están presentes en estos momentos, Hermione Jean Granger, y Ginevra Wesley están siempre atadas a él y viceversa. Incluso Susan, aunque de ellos dependerá a donde lleguen. Miren sus almas y entenderán." Explicaba Asmodeux mientras las almas de los mencionados aparecieron.

La flama camerci de Harry era rodeada por las cadenas doradas que provenían desde las flamas blancas con el punto rojo de las chicas. Se notaba como brillaban con mas furia mientras mas cerca estaban.

"Si eso no los convence les diremos que cada una excepto Susan por ahora contiene una pieza del alma de Harry porque sus almas lo aceptaron. Esa es la razón por los mechones rojos de cada una. Si ellas a medida que crecen no sienten los mismos sentimientos que el por ellas, los trozos las dejaran y volverán a él." Explico Aria.

"Yo fui bendecida con esta maldición porque soy necesaria para el futuro. No eh envejecido un día desde que cumplí catorce ellos me dijeron que para romper esta condición podía tratar de encontrar a alguien que yo amara en verdad y esa persona me amara de la misma manera. Busque por mucho tiempo y ellos saben que trate con todo mi ser por encontrar a alguien así, por años trate, pero no pude encontrar a esa persona. Ahora que lo tengo en frente mío, que puedo sentir su alma se que puedo esperar por él, conocerlo, ayudarlo y crear esa relación con él." Dijo Minerva mientras sentía como su alma ardía como nunca.

"Sirius y Gwen fueron una sorpresa para nosotros cuando se conocieron. Sus almas formaron sus primeros lazos inmediatamente, y par de meses después en su primer año se comprometieron. Tenían solo doce en ese entonces y mírenlos ahora." Dijo A.S. señalando a la parejita mientras sus almas eran mostradas. Parecía ser una sola alma.

"Nos aseguraremos de que se conozcan, pasen tiempo juntos no solo entrenando, pero también disfrutando de sus infancias juntos. Ellos son los que tienen que decidir al final, además miren los felices que sus otros yo fueron en otras líneas temporales." Explico Asmodeux mientras mostraba muchas de los diferentes finales felices de cada una de las chicas mencionadas junto con Harry o acompañadas de otras muchachas junto a él.

"Véanle el lado bueno por ahora no podrán hacer o ser forzados a contratos de matrimonio que no sean con él." Dijo Aria sonriente.

"Xeno prepárate para firmar ese contrato de matrimonio entre nuestra hija y el pequeño Harry lo más rápido posible." Dijo Pandora mientras agarraba a su esposo por su camisa.

"Que tan rápido decidiste Pandora. ¿No tienen ni dos años, no crees que Luna pueda elegir a otra persona ?" Pregunto Cornellius.

"Lo sé, pero siento que el es el adecuado. Mira que felices se ven en esas otras líneas temporales. Además, quiero muchos nietos, no quiero que pierdan mucho tiempo en solo pensar en este conflicto con Voldemort. El que como es mostrado en esos diferentes futuros, se ve que paso por mucho, sufrió, callo en lo mas bajo, y se levanto para conseguir esos futuros. Se que hay otras posibilidades, pero si hay alguien que creo que pueda hacer feliz a Luna y protegerla es aquel el cual los mismos dioses creen que puede cambiar el futuro de nuestro mundo." Dijo Pandora.

Todos los padres se quedaron pensativos al escuchar esto. El puede ser la persona perfecta para cada una de ellas y la posibilidad de estén todos juntos es mas que posible. Amelia miro a Susan, solo quedaban ellas y el futuro era incierto así que rezaba que la pequeña pueda tener lo mismo que las demás o encontrar a alguien que la haga feliz.

"Entonces cual es el plan para esto ?" Pregunto Apolline.

"Con lo que paso con los padres de Harry les recomendamos que todos excepto los Delacour que se quedaran o mantuvieran a los chicos aquí. Es mejor que crezcan juntos y se conozcan. Sirius como el padrino de Harry te recomiendo que lo adoptes y lo críes como tu heredero, además del de los Potter. Se que Maximus es tu primer hijo, pero no creo que quieras que cargue con la responsabilidad de ser jefe de una casa. Tu mismo no la querías y pensamos que Harry estará listo para ese carga con la ayuda de todos. Así que informa a Gringotts de esta decisión al igual de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche. Puede ser que el Wizengamot te inculpen junto a Remus de crímenes que no causaste y enviarte a prisión sin juicio." Explico Asmodeux.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar a Harry a conocer a las otras dos señoritas hasta que ellas aprendan a venir a Eljun. Sus entrenamientos comienzan en cuanto sus magias se muestren además que ocurren en este lugar fuera del tiempo mientras sus cuerpos descansan. Remus te recomendamos lo mismo con Violet, te ayudara a prepararte también para cuando Cissy venga a vivir aquí y sus embarazo comience." Explico Aria mientras le sonreía a Remus.

"Recuerdas esa vez que pasaste con Cissy todos esos años atrás. Pues la embarazaste dos veces y nosotros congelamos el tiempo de cada uno. Para cuando ella este de vuelta el tiempo regrese para ellos, felicidades por tus gemelos e hija." Dijo A.S.

"Voy a ser…Papa!" Dijo Remus.

"Si le ganaste a todos picaron. Embarazando a los doce, me imagino la cara de Lucius al saber todo lo que hiciste con su prometida. Además, sabemos que ya tiene un hijo con él, si ella a si lo quiere mañana mismo puede estar aquí, pero te recomendamos que esperes a que ella se sienta bien con dejar al niño con Lucius y regresar a tus brazos. Les recomendamos que se comuniquen con ella, explíquenle lo que paso, y que el estado de Sirius como lord será valido para Gringotts una vez que expliquen todo mañana. Monsieur tus hijas pueden venir e ir cuando quieran así que puedes enviar a Fleur a una escuela en Francia sin preocupaciones ya que ella necesitara eso mas adelante. Con Gabrielle puedes enviarla a Hogwarts con Luna una vez que comience." Continúo explicando Asmodeux.

"Peter será atrapado por Harry en su primer año si sigue nuestro consejo. Alguna otra pregunta pues los planes avanzaran con el tiempo." Dijo Aria.

"Por qué su nombre es A.S. ?" Pregunto Mina. Todos miraron al trio esperando por una respuesta.

"Remus acércate." Dijo A.S.

Remus se acercó al dios quien se acercó a su oído y dijo "Mi nombre es A***** S********" Después de escuchar esto Remus entro en trance, sus ojos se tornaron blanco y comenzó a levitar mientras sangre salía de sus ojos. Fue algo muy perturbador para el grupo. A.S. chasqueo los dedos y Remus volvió a la normalidad.

"Si A.S. dice su nombre completo a personas pasada cierta edad estas entran en trance y comienza a ver el sufrimiento de un numero no definido de almas, además de que ven el comienzo de la creación de todo antes de comenzar a aprender el leguaje de los antiguos. Es un proceso que puede destruir la mente de los mortales por eso el le borro la memoria de Remus sobre el nombre." Explico Aria así acabando con cualquier curiosidad del grupo.

"Preparase para mañana los cuerpos de James y Lily aparecerán en la mansión temprano en la mañana debemos preparar su entierro. Así que todos vallan a dormir continuaremos mañana con lo demás." Dijo A.S. mientras que todos regresaban a la biblioteca de la mansión.

El tiempo había llegado para cambiar el futuro del pequeño y de esos a su alrededor. "¿Adónde creen que van James, Lily?" Pregunto Aria al voltearse a ver los fantasma de James y Lily Potter.

"Creemos que ya no necesitaran nuestra presencia, ya vimos todo lo que paso y confiamos en-" James no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por Aria.

"Ustedes todavía ayudaran a sus hijos así que tranquilícense y solo observen por ahora." Dijo Aria.


	14. Libertad, entierro y Cissy

* Confirmación de los cumpleaños de la historia (solo Astoria y Gabrielle no siguen el libro), otros no están especificados en los libros:

Minerva, 4 de Octubre de 1935. 46 para 1981.

Nymphadora, 4 de Agosto de 1973. 8 para 1981.

* Nota del autor: Dora envejecerá más lentamente que el resto debido a sus habilidades como metaphormus. *

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 4 para 1981.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 2 para 1981.

Padma y Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980.1

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 1

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 1

Harry y Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 1

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. meses

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. meses

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. meses

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. meses

Violeta, 6 de junio de 1981. meses

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. meses

* El niño más odiado por el autor, Draco, 5 de junio de 1980 * ¿A quién le importa? Solo aparece esta vez.

* La tabla estará en la parte inferior de cada capítulo a partir de ahora, incluye armas, edad, familiares (tipo, nombre), estado de la relación. Sirius y Gwen son incluidos desde la próxima vez. *

* La tabla de armas aparecerá una vez que todos tengan la suya, incluye a Sirius y Gwen (adivina la suya en los reviews) *

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

La mañana de Noviembre 1 de 1981 no fue una grata para todos en especial para la isla de Eljun. Temprano en la mañana los cuerpos de Lily y James aparecieron en la entrada de la mansión tal y como se había dicho en la noche anterior. El estado de los cuerpos fue devastador para la familia y sus allegados, el trio de dioses decidió hacer que los cuerpos se vieran en un mejor estado para no perturbar más a la familia. Después de que los cadáveres se vieran mas como si estuvieran durmiendo un ataúd los suficientemente grande y cómodo para los dos cuerpos fue creado de la nada; en el los cuerpos de Lily fueron puestos antes de que los elfos en la mansión se llevaran el ataúd para preparar los últimos detalles.

* * *

Poco tiempo después una carta llego del ministro de magia explicando la muerte de Lily y James, la muerte de Voldemort, la desaparición de los cuerpos además de una acusación de secuestro en contra de Remus y Sirius además de una orden de arresto en su contra. Sirius y Remus habían regresado hace pocos minutos de la rama de Gringotts después de haber explicado lo sucedido y haber mostrado pruebas de lo que paso.

Los goblins después de analizar las pruebas presentadas y usar pociones de la verdad en ellos los declaraban inocentes en sus ojos y comenzaron con los trámites de adopción de los pequeños Potter junto a miembros de el ministro que estaban relacionados con ellos.

* * *

"Esto es absurdo. Como se atreven a acusarlos sin saber nada de lo que ocurría. Esto lo resolveremos ya." Dijo Cornellius mientras se preparaba para dirigirse al Wizengamot.

Cornellius era seguido por Arthur Greengrass, Amelia Bones, Frank, Alice y Augusta. Sirius y Remus los esperaban para partir antes de ser detenidos por el trio.

"Cuando lleguen estarán protegidos de cualquier magia. Muestren sus memorias ante todos además de que entreguen sus varitas para que vean que es verdad lo que decían. Aunque dudamos de que le crean, por eso estaremos vigilando lo que sucede. En cualquier caso, los transportaremos como antes de que algo ocurra. Es hora de estar en el anonimato para que los chicos crezcan en tranquilidad. Dumbledore tratara de apelar su basura nuevamente así que no crean nada de ello." Explico Asmodeux.

Dicho esto, el grupo se marchó hacia el ministerio. Al llegar, fueron rodeados por miradas acusadoras y algunos aurores aparecieron rodeándolos con sus varitas. El grupo solo siguió adelante hasta la sala de juntas en la que los demás miembros los esperaban. El ministro Fudge se altero al ver a Sirius y a Remus y llamo por los aurores para que los detuvieran. Peros dichos aurores fueron amenazados por los demás miembros de grupo mientras tomaban sus asientos.

"Que significa esto Lord Potter estos criminales deberían ser enviados a Azcaban inmediatamente. Sirius Black es el-" Fudge no llego a terminar su frase al tener la varita de Cornellius en su cara y su mirada fría que lo asusto hasta mas no poder.

"Mas te vale que te calles y no te atrevas a decir una palabra más. Si alguien mas acusa a aquellos que considero como mis otros hijos les vuelo la cabeza. Sin juicio alguno no permitiré estas acusaciones." Dijo Cornellius dijo.

Nadie se esperaba esto de Lord Potter quien era considerado alguien amistoso y sereno. Nunca se le había visto de esta manera. Dicho esto, todos tomaron sus asientos y la corte entro en sesión.

"Sirius Black se te acusa de haber traicionado a James Potter y Lily Potter al haber entregado la información sobre el paradero de su escondite. Se te acusa de haber secuestrado a los hijos de la pareja, al igual que el haber asesinado a Peter Pettigrew, y a varios muggles alrededor además de haber burlado a la justicia. ¿Como te declaras?" Pregunto Fudge mientras veía al par con ojos llenos de odio.

"Inocente de todos los cargos." Respondió Sirius serio.

Fudge no podía creer la actitud de joven lord y la bajeza de declararse inocente. Pero debía mantener la calma y proseguir con el juicio. "Remus Lupin se te acusa de complicidad junto a los crímenes del señor Black como te declaras?" Pregunto Fudge.

"Inocente de todos los cargos." Respondió Remus serio.

"Patrañas Sirius era el guardián de la locación de los Potter según lo informado por Dumbledore. El traiciono a los Potter y Remus Lupin lo ayudo, ellos trabajaron con el señor oscuro estoy seguro de ello." Dijo Fudge.

"¿Con su permiso, pero nos dejaría hablar y defendernos antes de que nos siga acusando sin que nosotros nos defendamos?" Dijo Sirius en un tono formal, pero frio.

"Como te-" Decía Fudge antes de ser detenido por la mirada de Cornellius. No quería que le volaran la cabeza así que se calmó y dijo "Prosigan"

"Gracias. Si es verdad que al comienzo de la estadía de James y Lily en aquel lugar yo era el guardián de la ubicación, pero eso cambio una semana atrás. Al saber que muchos buscaban atacarme y podrían deducir que yo sabría la ubicación del lugar les propuse cambiar al guardián. Esto no se lo comentamos a Dumbledore pues no pensamos en ello en el momento. El nuevo guardián era Peter Pettigrew, pero lo que no sabíamos era que el trabajaba para Voldemort." Dijo Sirius.

Se podía ver como Fudge y otros se encogían del miedo al escuchar el nombre de aquel que no debía ser nombrado.

"Prosiga" Dijo Dumbledore quería saber donde se encontraban los niños. Estaba asombrado por lo que Sirius había dicho.

"Esa noche algo me decía que algo pasaba así que junto a Remus nos dirigimos al escondite de Peter, pero no lo encontramos allí. Al ver esto nos dirigimos a la casa de James. Cuando llegamos encontramos a James muerto al igual que a Lily. Encontramos el cuerpo de Voldemort sin vida. Vimos como Harry había sido herido por algún hechizo de Voldemort. Tomamos los niños en nuestros brazos cuando llegaron dos aliados de la familia Potter quienes pusieron hechizos en los cuerpos de James y Lily para ser llevados a la mansión de la familia además de chequear las condición de los pequeños."

"Donde se encuentran los pequeños Potter?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Con su familia, a salvo donde debieron estar todo este tiempo. Si no hubiera sido por la brillante idea de alguien." Respondió Sirius fríamente sin desviar la mirada.

"Como podemos estar seguros de esto?" Pregunto Fudge quien estaba desesperado por hacer que Sirius mostrara alguna otra emoción que lo ayudara ha enviar a este par a Azcaban.

"Yo como el abuelo de los pequeños puedo confirmar esto, además de otros de los miembros aquí presentes." Dijo Cornellius.

"Cornellius sabes que ellos estarían mejor protegidos en el mundo muggle." Dijo Dumbledore. Necesitaba asegurarse si Harry había cumplido con la profecía además que lo necesitaba bajo su control para destruir al resto de Voldemort.

"No te atrevas a decir eso en frente mío Dumbledore. Tu ya una vez llevaste a mi familia a la muerte con tus malditas ideas. Mis nietos se quedarán con nosotros en la mansión de los Potter donde debieron siempre quedarse con sus padres." Dijo Cornellius a punto de tomar su varita y enviar al mismo infierno al viejo mago.

"Caballeros estamos en un caso resuelvan sus problemas en otro momento. Continúen caballeros." Dijo Augusta, aunque ella también quisiera aplastar a Dumbledore en ese momento.

"Después de salir de la casa nos encontramos con Hagrid aparecer enviado por Dumbledore. Nos dijo que le entregáramos a los niños, pero nos negamos y nos fuimos a la mansión de los Potter a dejar a los pequeños. De allí partimos a buscar a Peter a quien encontramos caminando hacia su escondite, lo acorralamos contra una pared y le preguntamos el porque nos había traicionado. El mismo nos confirmo que era un seguidor de Voldemort antes de usar su varita para matar a los muggles que miraban lo que pasaba." Explico Remus.

"Antes de que pudiéramos detenerlo uso su varita una vez mas para transformarse en rata y escapar." Dijo Sirius.

"Un animagus eso es imposible. Todo animagus debe registrarse." Dijo Fudge.

"Nunca nos registramos, James, Remus, Peter y yo logramos la maestría de la técnica en secreto con la ayuda de la profesora Minerva McGonagall en nuestro tercer año en Hogwarts. La razón por la que no lo hicimos eran personales y no diremos nada sobre ello." Dijo Sirius en su tono frio, pero formal.

"Busquen a la profesora-" Antes de pudiera Fudge pudiera seguir hablando sobre ello, Minerva entro por las puertas del salón.

"Aquí me encuentro. Sabia que mi presencia seria requerida después de anoche." Dijo Minerva.

"Puede usted Minerva McGonagall confirmar que sus estudiantes lograron la maestría de tal técnica con su ayuda y supervisión?" Pregunto Frank.

"Si confirmo lo que Sirius y Remus han dicho. Puedo dar mis memorias sobre el entrenamiento y sus resultados, pero no diré nada sobre las razones por las cuales no fueron registrados. Usare el poción de la verdad si es necesario, imagino que Remus y Sirius estarían dispuestos a dar sus memoria y usar el poción de la verdad si es necesario." Dijo Minerva.

"Estamos dispuestos a entregar nuestras varitas para probar que no matamos a esas personas. A entregar nuestras memorias de los eventos y usar la poción." Dijo Sirius.

"Traigan el suero para los tres y prepárense para ver las memorias de los tres." Dijo Amelia.

"La poción es algo muy-"Fudge fue una vez mas interrumpido por Cornellius.

"Si tanto te atormenta que usen las reservas del poción del ministro, permíteme que yo lo proporcione. Edward ven aquí por favor. "Dijo Cornellius.

"Si mi señor Cornellios." Respondió el elfo vestido en un traje de mayordomo al aparecer en frente de Cornellius.

"Trae tres botellas de la poción de la verdad de la mansión por favor." Dijo Cornellius.

"Con gusto mi señor." Respondió Edward antes de desparecer unos segundos y reaparecer con las botellas.

"Bien continuemos con esto. Hay un velorio al que debemos acudir gracias a alguien." Dijo Cornellius.

* * *

Por los siguientes treinta a cuarenta minutos las memorias proporcionadas por Sirius, Remus y Minerva. No sabían por qué, pero por alguna razón algunas de las cosas que las dos personas que estaban detrás de Sirius y Remus decían no podían ser entendidas por muchos de los presentes. Luego de esto las pociones fueron usadas en los tres y diferentes preguntas fueron hechas. Todo apuntaba a que Sirius y Remus eran inocentes. Fudge estaba enfurecido deseaba refundir en la cárcel a Sirius pues Lucius le había pagado bien para que así sucediera. Lucius lo miraba con ira desde su asiento este resultado no le había gustado para nada.

"Tal parece que dicen la verdad o me equivoco Fudge." Dijo Augusta, aunque su hijo era el jefe de la familia su presencia en el consejo nunca era negada.

"Dados las pruebas mostradas los acusados son inocentes." Dijo Fudge admitiendo la derrota.

"Bien, ahora que están todos presentes hago publica la adopción de Harry James Potter y su estado como mi heredero a la casa Black." Dijo Sirius preparándose para marcharse.

"Yo también hago publica la adopción de Violet Potter como padrino de esta." Dijo Remus.

"Yo apruebo esto como abuelo de los dos pequeños!" Exclamo Cornellius no sabia porque el trio había sugerido esta acción, pero se imaginaba la razón. El tiempo no perdona a nadie.

"Como puedes permitir esto, son tus nietos." Exclamo Dumbledore.

"Si lo son y siempre lo serán. Sirius y Remus son como mis hijos además de sus padrinos así que apruebo esto." Dijo Cornellius mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguido por los otros en el grupo.

"No pueden marcharse hay otras cosas que discutir!" Exclamo Dolores Umbridge.

"Usted no puede decirme que hacer Madame Umbridge, yo soy un lord que no solo perdió a su hijo. Casi pierdo a mis nietos. Usted es solo una empleada debajo de todo nosotros." Respondió Cornellius mientras miraba con desprecio a la rana rosada, faldera de Fudge.

* * *

Mientras el grupo se marchaba Sirius se detuvo en frente de Lucius.

"Narcissa será buscada por uno de los elfos. No te interpondrás al menos que quieras pagar las consecuencias." Dijo Sirius antes de seguir al grupo.

* * *

Lucius ardía en rabia. Ese inútil de Pettigrew había fallado en eliminar a Sirius de su camino. Pensó que al ver al maldito Remus al lado de Sirius podría enviarlos a los dos directo a Azcaban y eliminarlos a los dos de su camino. Maldito Fudge le había fallado, sus planes habían fallado. Al llegar a su hogar vio como Edward el elfo de los Potter, aparecía por Narcissa.

"Narcissa ve con el elfo tu querido primo te necesita. Deja a Draco aquí." Dijo Lucius.

Narcissa solo asintió. "Dobby acompáñame por favor" Dijo Cissy.

El elfo asintió, siguió a su señora y junto a Edward se marcharon. Lucius miro a su hijo y gruño.

"Me asegurare de que mantengas el honor de la familia en alto. Aunque la fortuna de los Black no este a nuestro alcance hay otras formas de ganar dinero." Dijo Lucius mientras tomaba a su hijo en sus brazos, era la única cosa buena que Narcissa la había dado.

* * *

Devuelta en la mansión Potter todos discutían lo que había ocurrido en el juicio. Al llegar a la mansión Sirius le pidió a Edward que siguiera a Lucius y trajera a Cissy no importa nada. El elfo asintió y se marchó.

"Fueron ustedes los que enviaron a Minerva?" Preguntaba Sirius mientras miraba al trio de dioses. Aria sostenía a Harry quien dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos.

"Si y no. Veíamos lo que pasaba y Minerva nos preguntó que si serviría que ella estuviera con ustedes. Lo pensamos un segundo y le dijimos que fuera, pero esperara a nuestra señal para entrar." Respondió A.S.

Las niñas quienes estaban despiertas miraban al pequeño Harry. Dora como la mayor se acerco a Aria para estar más cerca del pequeño pues no quería dejarlo solo por un segundo. Fleur lo miraba atentamente y pensaba en porque Dora su compañera de entrenamiento lo veía con esos ojos. Aunque ella no podía negar su deseo de estar cerca de el también.

En ese momento llego Edward seguido de Cissy y un elfo que no estaba en las mejores fachas.

"Cissy!" Gritaron Remus, Sirius y Andrómeda al verla. Corrieron a abrazarla había sido mucho tiempo sin verla.

"Sirius, hermana, mi amor." Decía la pobre Cissy mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Sus años alado de Lucius habían sido una pesadilla, violaciones, maltratos y los peores momentos de su vida fueron gracias a ese bastardo. Ni siquiera el nacimiento de su hijo le había causado felicidad ya que la forma en que Lucius la tomaba era fría, insensible y violenta. El la veía como un objeto para ser usada como él quería. Dios las noches que lloro mientras sujetaba aquel regalo de su amado eso la había mantenido cuerda.

"Mi amada dama." Dijo Remus al ver aquel regalo colgando de su cuello. La tomo en sus brazos la abrazo con todo su amor antes de besarla mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Todos los presentes en el cuarto miraron a la pareja y los encontraron adorables antes de que muchos se preguntaran qué rayos pasaba aquí.

"Ellos tienen historia desde hace mucho según me lo explico Andrómeda." Dijo Ted mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su esposa. Andrómeda lloraba de felicidad, se imaginaba por las cosas que debió pasar junto a ese imbécil.

"Cissy como estas? Nos imaginamos la pesadilla que has tenido que vivir alado de ese maldito." Pregunto Sirius.

Cissy lloro mientras abrazaba a Remus. Las cosas que paso con Lucius no podrían ser descritas con palabras. Cissy se separo de Remus para darse la vuelta y remover un poco el vestido negro que traía puesto. Cicatrices recorrían su espalda, eran de latigazos. Remus grito lleno de furia al ver esto y tomo a Cissy en sus brazos no había forma posible en que la dejara regresar a ese lugar.

Los padres de los pequeños les taparon los ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

"Él se dio cuenta en nuestra noche de bodas que no era virgen. Me tomo por el cabello y me arrastro hasta el sótano de la casa, allí me golpeo por varias horas y me castigo con un látigo." Dijo Cissy con dificultad.

"Cissy no regresaras a ese lugar no lo permitiré. Se que puede ser que quieras a ese bebe, pero estos maltratos no lo valen." Dijo Sirius tratando de calmarse.

"Yo no lo puedo ver como mi hijo. Aunque nació de mí, la forma en la cual el fue consumado es una experiencia que me aterra cada vez que la recuerdo. Aunque intente quererlo cada vez que lo veía recordaba esa experiencia." Dijo Cissy.

"Entonces déjame anular el matrimonio y eliminarlo de la familia!" Exclamo Sirius. El niño no tenía la culpa, pero era algo que no quería que formara parte de el nuevo legado que comenzaba con Harry, Maximus, Dora, Violet y los hijos que tendrían Cissy y Remus.

"Lo sé, pero antes debo de hacer algo." Dijo Cissy mientras se acercaba a Dobby. "Dobby fuiste el único aliado y amigo que tuve en ese lugar. Antes de decir adiós a esa vida te quiero liberar yo se que sufres tanto como yo junto a Lucius por eso te libero como mi última acción como Narcissa Malfoy." Dijo Cissy mientras le entregaba un guante que llevaba puesto en su mano derecha.

"Mi señora, pero adonde ira Dobby. Dobby no tiene donde ir, y Dobby le gusta ayudar a Cissy." Dijo el pequeño elfo mientras tomaba el guante y lloraba un poco.

"Si me disculpan mis señores. Creo que el joven Dobby puede servir a la familia Potter y ayudar a los pequeños mientras cresen en esta casa. Una vez que estén en Hogwarts el puede ser uno de los que ayuden a los jóvenes." Dijo Edward.

Todos miraron al elfo. Se daban cuenta el porque el era el jefe y el mas respetado de todos los elfos en la isla.

"Bueno si así el pequeño lo desea." Dijo Cornellius.

"Dobby si quiere, mientras este cerca de Cissy." Respondió Dobby.

"Que así sea. Edward por favor lleva a Dobby a conseguir un uniforme, encárgate de que sea entrenado por los demás." Dijo Cornellius

"Así será mi señor Cornellios. Sígueme pequeño te ensenare todo." Dijo Edward desapareciendo junto a Dobby.

"Con eso fuera del camino, Cissy estas lista?" Pregunto Sirius.

"Nunca estuve tan segura de algo." Respondió Cissy.

"Yo Sirius Black, lord de la casa Black deshago el matrimonio entre Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy. Te restablezcas como parte de mi familia. ¿Como se llama el pequeño Malfoy?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Respondió Cissy. Con esto dejaba esa vida atrás y comenzaba una nueva.

"Yo como lord Black elimino a Draco Lucius Malfoy de la familia Black." Dijo Sirius. Su anillo brillo y el contrato de matrimonio entre Cissy y Lucius apareció flotando antes de quemarse hasta no quedar nada. Cissy abrazo a Sirius mientras lloraba con alegría su pesadilla había acabado.

* * *

En la casa de los Malfoy unos minutos después dos cartas llegaron. Lucius las tomo y comenzó a leer.

'Estimado lord Malfoy le informamos que su matrimonio con Narcissa Black ha sido deshecho. El precio pagado por la novia ha sido devuelto a la bóveda de los Malfoy. Que tenga un buen día.'

Lucius no lo podía creer esa maldita lo había dejado. Se lo espera, pero no creyó que lo haría antes del niño crecer, aunque sea unos pocos años. Bueno por lo menos tenia el nombre de la familia para negociar. Tomo la segunda carta y lo que leyó lo dejo atónito. 'Draco Lucius Malfoy no es mas un miembro de la casa Black' Ese día Lucius maldijo mil veces a Sirius Black.

* * *

"Cissy, Remus síganme debemos de hablar de algunas cosas. No tomaran mucho pues debemos prepararnos para el entierro de James y Lily." Dijo Aria mientras entregaba al pequeño Harry a su abuela y se dirigía a las escaleras. Remus cargo a Cissy en sus brazos con delicadeza y siguió a Aria.

Todos miraron a la parejita antes de tomar cada uno su rumbo eh irse a preparar para la triste ceremonia.

* * *

Al llegar al cuarto de Remus Aria abrió la puerta y dejo a la pareja entrar primero. Remus dejo a Cissy en la cama antes de sentarse a su lado. Aria entro y cerró la puerta.

"Bueno Cissy hay muchas cosas que explicar, pero te daré un resumen rápido por ahora. Pero antes que nada déjame eliminar los últimos recuerdos de tu vida pasada." Dijo Aria antes de chasquear los dedos.

Al hacer esto toda la ropa que Cissy llevaba puesta se hizo ceniza. Luego las cicatrices y moretones que antes tenia desaparecieron. Su cabello volvió a tener ese rubio vivo que antes tenía. Cissy se sentía como si los años que paso junto a Lucius nunca hubieran pasado.

"Se que tienes preguntas y las responderé a su tiempo. Yo junto al joven de cabello tricolor y el pequeño dragón que quizás no notaste en los brazos de una de las mujeres somos dioses. Lo que se tienes preguntas, pero no hay tiempo. Recuerdas tu primera vez con Remus ese San Valentín, bueno en esos días estabas muy fértil y quedaste embarazada dos veces de Remus. Felicidades, ese día congelamos el tiempo de esos embarazos y ahora que estas junto a Remus tu primer embarazo comenzara hoy. Así que una vez mas felicidades. Remus pusimos un sello en ti esa vez para prevenir más embarazos, pero ya lo removí. Ahora ponte esto y prepárense para la ceremonia. Mas tarde Remus te llevara a comprar ropa así que nos vemos abajo." Dicho esto, Aria chasqueo los dedos una vez más. Un nuevo vestido negro junto con nueva ropa interior y un nuevo par de zapatillas negras para acompañarlo.

Aria salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta. Cissy quería preguntar algo, pero recordó lo que la diosa dijo. Miro a su amado y lo beso con cariño tantos años de espera valieron la pena. Remus se dejó llevar un poco por el beso antes de recordar que debían bajar. Una triste ceremonia los esperaba.

* * *

La noticia de la muerte de James y Lily fue transmitida por todo Eljun. Los habitantes de la isla detuvieron todo lo que hacían para prepararse a acudir a la gran iglesia de Eljun. La iglesia era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar dos dragones adultos de gran tamaño y así dio espacio para que cada habitante de la isla diera el último adiós a la pareja. Todos vestían de negro y el ambiente era triste, pero ver a los pequeños sanos y a salvo alegro un poco a los habitantes. Después de por lo menos cinco horas de miles de ciudadanos pagando sus respetos el ataúd fue llevado a la cripta de los Potter donde sus familiares, amigos y allegados dieron el último adiós a James y Lily. Harry y Violet lloraron al sentir como sus padres los habían dejado antes de sentir algo a su alrededor y calmarse.

* * *

Ya tardé ese día después de la ceremonia y algunas otras actividades los adultos juntos a sus hijos se sentaron en la biblioteca mientras eran transportados una vez más a la sup-dimensión de antes. Pero vieron algo que no esperaban eran James y Lily bueno sus espíritus.

"James, Lily son ustedes?" Pregunto Sirius al ver a los espíritus.

"Quien mas seriamos, tonto." Respondió Lily.

"Como es esto posible?" Pregunto Margarette.

"Ellos lo hicieron posible." Dijo James mientras señalaba al trio de dioses.

"Los chicos necesitaran de sus padres, aunque sea por algunos años más." Dijo Aria.

"Continuemos con nuestra conversación." Dijo A.S. mientras tomaba su asiento.

* * *

Esa noche los últimos detalles fueron dados. El trio dijo que de ahora en adelante pensaran antes de actuar, aunque Voldemort estaba muerto sus seguidores estaban libres así que debían cuidarse. Sirius dijo que dejaría a Arthur encargado de los votos de la casa Black mientras se enfocaba en ayudar a la isla y cuidar de Harry y los demás junto a Remus. Cissy pregunto algunas preguntas sobre todo lo que pasaba y luego de unos momentos ya estaba al día con lo que ocurría. Remus propuso que su boda con Cissy se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes, a lo que todos aceptaron felizmente.

Los padres de los chicos decidieron dejarlos a todos en la mansión por protección, aunque dijeron que los llevarían a fuera de la isla de vez en cuando para que visitaran sus hogares. Los únicos padres que aceptaron quedarse en la isla fueron los Tonks, Lovegood y Patil pues los demás tenían asuntos importantes que atender afuera.

Apolline pregunto el porque Fleur comenzó su entrenamiento tan rápido comparado con los demás. Asmodeux explico que la razón era porque su parte Veela además de el nacimiento de Harry había influido en ello. El que el haga nacido haría que los núcleos mágicos de las chicas se desarrollen más rápido además de que su magia podría salirse de control en cierto punto si no eran entrenadas en como manejarlo. Por eso en cuanto sus poderes se mostraban el entrenamiento comenzaba. Explicaron que el que lo tendría más difícil era Harry pues ya desde hace dos días ellos habían estado suprimiendo su poder pues el ataque de Voldemort hizo que despertara sus magia antes de tiempo; por esto en cuanto el pequeño cumpliera cuatro su entrenamiento seria más difícil para el y las chicas ya que si el crecería en poder ellas también lo harían.

Otros asuntos menores fueron discutidos pero el resto de la reunión transcurrió tranquilamente.


	15. Nuevos miembros, una boda, y las ultimas

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Diciembre 1 de 1981 fue un hermoso y preciado día para el grupo, especialmente para Cissy y Remus. Habían esperado años para estar juntos, mientras Cissy había sufrido junto a Lucius los peores momentos de su vida; Remus había sufrido una soledad casi eterna esperando por ella. Pero eso ya no importaba, el pasado era solo eso pasado ahora lo que debía importarles era su futuro juntos. Especialmente con el embarazo de Cissy, tal y como los dioses dijeron ella esperaba un par de gemelitos quienes tenían a Cissy llorando de felicidad a cada momento que se tocaba el vientre.

Remus no estaba mejor, además de la adopción de Violet, estaba moviendo de aquí para allá preparando todo para los gemelos además de ayudar a preparar los cuartos de los demás niños. Solo había que agradecer que había cuartos de sobra para todos lo que necesitaran ya que la mansión era mas como un castillo con por lo menos cinco pisos con por lo menos unos cuarenta cuartos cada uno. Y si en el futuro se habrían de necesitar más, había terreno de sobra para expandir la casa.

La boda de la parejita fue similar a las anteriores excepto por algunos detalles como el que Lily y James ya no estuvieran presentes al menos en el ámbito físico. Aunque todos sabían que ellos estaban ahí. Otro factor fue los muchos pequeños presentes los cuales se veían adorables, mientras Minerva cargaba a Harry las demás niñas incluyendo a la pequeña Susan la miraban fijamente mientras que Harry solo sonreía.

El padrino fue Sirius junto a Ted y A.S. quien la pareja rogo para que lo hiciera, mientras que la madrina fue Andrómeda junto a Gwen y Aria. La ceremonia fue hermosa y Cissy se veía hermosa en su vestido de bodas. Al final de la ceremonia y fiesta, la parejita se despidió para irse a España para su luna de miel. James y Lily en la suya se fueron a Francia mientras que Gwen y Sirius se fueron al caribe por dos semanas.

Al final de la luna de miel la parejita regreso lista para ayudar a cuidar a tantos pequeños, aunque tenían ayuda de sobra con todos los elfos que trabajaban en la casa. Dobby era uno de los que mas ayudaba con los pequeños además de ayudar lo mas que pudo a Cissy para prevenir estrés innecesario en su embarazo. Dobby también había desarrollado un cariño hacia el pequeño Harry Potter pues era con quien jugaba más; al pequeño le encantaba ser cargado y andar por los jardines de la casa, pero lo que mas le fascinaba era estar en el techo de la mansión. Las alturas eran el terreno del pequeño quien mas de una vez había sido encontrado en los lugares mas imposibles de alcanzar por medios comunes; los dioses reían y recordaban como Minerva solía hacer cosas similares una vez que aprendió a utilizar aparición.

* * *

En cuanto a Minerva, Dumbledore había sido un dolor de cabeza después de que se marcho en la noche de la tragedia además de haberse presentado en el caso de Sirius y Remus sin dar ninguna explicación. Dumbledore le pedía varias explicaciones sobre lo pasaba, como conocía a los Potter tan cercanamente, por que no dijo nada sobre el entrenamiento de los marauders, y un sin número de cosas más. Minerva simplemente respondió "Tengo una vida privada que no necesito contarte. Al menos que quieras que deje de trabajar en la escuela me dejas en paz. Mi vida personal no te concierne Dumbledore." Dicho esto, Dumbledore no pregunto mas y mantuvo su distancia con Minerva.

* * *

Los meses avanzaron y en Julio 16 de 1982 Cissy dio a luz a Alexander James Lupin y a Nicholas Sirius Lupin. Cissy lloraba de alegría mientras tenia a sus pequeños a su lado después del parto, Remus cargaba a Violet mientras algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Se había decidido de que Andrómeda seria la madrina de Alexander junto a Ted como padrino mientras que Sirius sería el padrino de Nicholas junto a Gwen como su madrina. James y Lily habían aceptado esa decisión ya que no podrían tener ese gusto. Ya para Agosto 15 Cissy había comenzado su siguiente embarazo, aunque habían preguntado si los el trio podría aplazar el embarazo un poco, pero el trio negó la sugerencia porque ya lo habían hecho por varios años.

Los niños crecían sanos y fuertes además que adoraban jugar los unos con los otros. Aunque una pequeña rivalidad se había formado entre Dora y Fleur por quien estaría mas tiempo con Harry, cada pequeña discusión terminaba en ellas compartiendo a Harry. El pequeño solo sonreía y reía, adoraba jugar con Dora cuando jugaban con sus habilidades como merphormagus. Con Fleur le gustaba como ella le mostraba los hechizos que había aprendido con su arco 'Solaris'. Minerva cada vez que podía visitar le leía unos cuantos libros y lo llevaba de paseo en una escoba. Luna, aunque era pequeña, era su compañera cuando exploraban los jardines junto a Dobby o cualquier adulto. Gabrielle era la que le encantaba jugar con los bloques o con la pelota. Daphne lo hacia reír con sus pequeños berrinches cuando quería tener una siesta junto a él. Padma y Pavarti adoraban bañarse junto a él. Astoria siempre quería comer lo que él comía. Susan dormía mas con el que en su propio cuarto cuando Amelia no se encontraba en la casa, por alguna razón se sentía calmada junto a él.

Neville, Maximus y el siempre jugaban juntos cuando las niñas lo soltaban. Pero lo que mas le gustaba era visitar a Hermione y Ginny junto al trio de dioses. Tal y como habían dicho se aseguraron de que el pasara tiempo con todas. El trio de dioses recordaba los eventos como se conocieron las niñas faltantes y el pequeño Harry.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Era el 24 de Junio de 1982 cuando los dioses decidieron comenzar a llevar al pequeño Harry a conocer a Hermione. Ellos sabían que la pequeña era llevada por sus padres a un pequeño parque cerca de su casa (siempre la vigilaban para suprimir el poder de la pequeña y mantenerla segura) así que bien vestidos con Deux en forma de un pequeño pastor alemán partieron hacia aquel parque. Al llegar vieron a varios niños de edades d años, pero la pequeña Hermione con su cabello con los conocidos mechones carmesí estaba jugando sola en la caja de arena. Después de usar un poco de su poder para pasar desapercibidos dejaron a Harry en la caja de arena junto a Hermione antes de irse a sentar junto a los padres de la pequeña para entablar una amistosa conversación.

La pequeña Hermione jugaba con una pequeña pala y su cubeta. Por alguna razón nadie quería jugar con ella. Vio como una pareja se acercaba con un pequeño de cabellos negro con un mechón plata y su perro. Al ver a el pequeño sus ojos brillaron en cuanto noto que sus ojos estaban fijados en ella mientras reía un poco. Por alguna razón quería estar cerca del pequeño y en cuanto la pareja lo dejo en frente de ella no dudo en comenzar a jugar con él. Se sentía feliz de jugar con alguien, pero lo que mas le alegraba era el, no sabía porque, pero no quería dejarlo. Harry jugaba con ella y la hacía reír con algunas de sus ocurrencias por ejemplo el usar la cubeta como una especie de sombrero. Esa tarde Hermione se sentía la niña más feliz pues había hecho su primer amigo. Lo que mas le gusto fue que cuando un poco de arena llego a sus ojos y ella llorara un poco, Harry la abrazo y la arena ya no estaba molestando sus ojos. El abrazo del pequeño era cálido y la hacía sentirse a salvo.

Al final de su tarde jugando con el pequeño sus padres la cargaron y dijeron

"Bueno ya es hora de volver a casa mi linda Hermione. Dile adiós al pequeño Harry, pero no te apenes sus tíos nos dijeron que lo traerían a jugar contigo una vez más." Dijo Jen la madre de Hermione.

Hermione grabo en su mente aquel nombre, Harry su primer amigo. "Adiós Harry" Dijo Hermione un poco triste pero entusiasmada de que volvería a jugar con el otra vez.

Así los Granger partieron y el trio de dioses tomaron a Harry.

"Muy casanovas nos están saliendo el pequeño Harry o no mi amor. Viste como la abrazo y uso su magia para limpiar la arena de los ojos de Hermione. Fue tan tierno." Dijo Aria.

"Si tal parece que nuestro protegido sabe como tratar a las damas instintivamente." Respondió A.S. mientras le hacía cosquillas al pequeño antes regresar a Eljun.

 _Flashback Termina_

* * *

Esa había sido su primer encuentro con Hermione y lo habían llevado varias veces al mes para jugar con ella en aquel parque. En el caso de Ginny su encuentro fue un poco mas directo comparado con el de Hermione.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Era el Septiembre 6 de 1982 y hoy era el día en que el trio llevaría a Harry a conocer a Ginny. Pero este seria un poco complicado pues Ginny tenia mas familiares por los cuales había que preocuparse. Además de tener un solo añito, pero sabían que lo lograrían. Así que esperaron a que los padres de Ginny la dejaran en su cuna en su pequeño cuarto antes de usar su poder para prevenir que alguien quisiera entrar por unas cuantas horas. Y el pequeño Harry fue llevado a aquel cuarto por Asmodeux.

Un portal se abrió en el cuarto de Ginny y la pequeña lo miro con curiosidad. De el portal salió un pequeño dragón carmesí con marcas plateadas y un pequeño niño flotando. El dragón ella se lo encontró bonito y trato de alcanzarlo antes de que ella misma comenzar a flotar al igual que el niño. Estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, pero cuando vio los ojos de aquel niño quedo hipnotizada, sus ojos de diferente color la llamaban a él por alguna razón. Al estar flotando frente a él, vio su cara mejor y noto una cicatriz en su frente. El pequeño comenzó a verla mientras se reía un poco al comenzar a girar en su sitio.

"Si que te gusta todo lo que no tenga que ver con estar en el piso pequeño Harry." Decía el dragón.

La pequeña rio al ver al pequeño Harry seguir girando. El dragón enrollo su cola alrededor de ellos y salió de la ventana. Para llevárselos a volar por unos minutos, Harry se divertía mientras que Ginny se acostumbró a la sensación del viento a su alrededor. Le gusto y comenzó a disfrutarlo tanto como Harry. Después de unos minutos le dio sueño y el dragón al darse cuenta de esto regreso a su cuarto. Deposito a Ginny en su cuna y se despidió.

"Adiós Ginny. Harry y yo regresaremos otro día para jugar contigo." Dijo el dragón antes de marcharse por el portal junto a Harry quien la volteo a ver una vez más antes de sonreírle y irse. Ginny se durmió enseguida sintiendo un suave calor en su pecho.

 _Flashback Termina_

* * *

Después de ese día el par fue a visitar a Ginny por lo menos una o dos veces por mes para repetir su querida aventura por el aire. Tal parece que Harry había encontrado su compañera para sus clases de vuelo.

Los meses continuaron avanzando y los pequeños creciendo. Dora estaba bastante avanzada con su entrenamiento seguida muy cerca por Fleur quien se negaba a quedar atrás. Su estatus como rivales las había impulsado a mejorar mas con cada lección. Minerva quien había retomado entrenar con el trio de dioses se asombraba de el progreso de las pequeñas. Pero no tenia tiempo para pensarlo mucho pues su entrenamiento fue mas severo y riguroso de lo que esperaba, los dioses no habían bromeado sobre el poder de todas incrementando con la presencia de Harry.

En Abril 24 de 1983, Cissy dio a luz a su pequeña Elizabeth Liliana Lupin, completando la nueva generación de la familia. Remus como todo padre sobreprotector la vigilaba día y noche, haciendo que Cissy tuviera que encadenarlo con magia a la cama solo para que se estuviera quieto. Sirius se reía de las ocurrencias de su hermano, pues nunca pensó que llegaría a tales extremos por sus cachorros. Pero que se podía hacer el hombre estaba decidido a velar por su familia en cada momento que podía.

Unos meses mas tarde Hermione comenzó su entrenamiento. El evento en como la pequeña se entero de la existencia de la magia aun le causaba risa al trio de dioses, además de Dora y Fleur. Aunque lo que ayudo ha hacer el proceso más fácil fue la presencia de Harry.

* * *

 _Flashback_

En la noche de Septiembre 19 de 1983, una pequeña Hermione Granger descansaba después de haber tenido un muy feliz cumpleaños gracias a la presencia de Harry. Desde el año pasado su mejor amigo había venido a cada uno de sus cumpleaños y le había regalado alguno de sus regalos mas preciados. Ella adoraba a Harry y su feliz actitud, la cual siempre la alegraba a ella y la hacia desear que no se separaran.

Esa noche Hermione se encontró en aquella isla después de caer dormida. Lo primero que pensó fue que sueño mas extraño. Luego se dio cuenta que en el sueño se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, dos niñas, y una mujer que no conocía eran algunas de las personas presentes. Los tíos de Harry estaban también ahí, pero tenían cuernos, auroras y el tío tenía una cola. Después estaba el pequeño dragón que la miraba y analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero sobre todo Harry estaba ahí flotando al lado del dragón mientras dormía.

"Que sueño mas raro estoy teniendo hoy." Dijo Hermione.

"Oh pequeña esto no es un sueño." Respondió el dragón.

"No definitivamente estoy soñando." Continuo Hermione diciendo.

"Esto va a tomar un largo rato. Fleur mejor comencemos a entrenar mientras A.S. y los demás la convencen." Dijo la niña mas grande mientras sacaba unas dagas y era seguida por la mas pequeña con un arco.

Por la siguiente hora, Minerva y el trio de dioses razonaron con la pequeña Hermione que esto no era un sueño. Luego vino el pequeño ataque de histeria mientras ella trataba de comprender que pasaba. Este fue seguido por la explicación sobre ser dioses, la magia, y un poco de información sobre el porque estaba aquí. Después de lo que fue dos largas horas de explicación y razonamiento de como funcionaba el mundo Hermione se calmo y acepto lo que le habían explicado. Minerva se sentía mas vieja después de explicar tantas cosas a una pequeña de cuatro años que sabia mas de lo que cualquiera pensaba.

"¿Entonces soy una maga, al igual que Harry y los demás aquí?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Así es. Bueno excepto por nosotros tres, recuerda somos dioses." Respondió Aria.

"Si ya se y según lo que me explicaron Harry y otras personas son necesarias en el futuro. Incluyéndome a mi por eso es por lo que me entrenaran desde esta noche." Dijo Hermione.

"Otra vez sí. Tal parece que te lo estas tomando mejor que hace dos horas, aunque el tiempo avanza diferente aquí que en mundo real." Dijo Asmodeux.

"No creas que fue fácil para mi ver como lo poco que sabia del mundo se me venia abajo." Respondió la pequeña un poco exasperada por todo.

"Créeme ahí muchas mas cosas que te explicaremos con el pasar del tiempo. Por ahora comencemos a entrenar en lo básico." Explico A.S.

Hermione asintió antes de volver a ver a Harry una vez más, ahora se sentía mas cercana a el que antes ya que pertenecía al mismo mundo que él. Ahora sabía que había motivos por los cuales se habían conocido, pero se sentía agradecida pues para ella, Harry era alguien muy importante y ahora se había confirmado como una parte importante de su vida. Se aseguraría de estar con el todo el tiempo que pudiera y ayudarlo tanto como fuera posible.

 _Flashback Termina_

* * *

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde su primer entrenamiento y la pequeña Hermione ya sabia como transportarse a la isla. Su admisión a la familia había sido rápida pero ya todos la sentían como parte esencial del grupo. Fue rápida en hacerse amiga de los demás pequeños, aunque una pequeña amistosa rivalidad surgió entre ella y Padma, quien deseaba saber tanto como ella y más. El que mas se alegro de Hermione y su presencia en la mansión fue Harry que adoraba estar rodeado de tantas personas como fuera posible. El pequeño se sentía completo y seguro mientras tenia a las muchachas cerca de él, ya deseaba que Ginny pudiera visitarlo como Hermione.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 3 en 1983.

Arma (secreto hasta que lo consiga) Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia, otro desconocido)

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 48 en 1983. Relación con Harry: amigos / posible afecto.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 10 en 1983. Relación con Harry: amigos / posible afecto.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 7 en 1983. Relación con Harry: amigos / posible afecto.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 4 en 1983. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Afecto posible.

Padma y Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 3 a en 1983. Relación con Harry: Amigos.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 3 en 1983. Relación con Harry: Amigos.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 3 en 1983. Relación con Harry: Amigos.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 3 en 1983. Relación con Harry: Amigos.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 2 en 1983. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos.

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 2 en 1983. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 2 en 1983. Relación con Harry: Amigos.

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 2 en 1983. Relación con Harry: Amigos.

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 2 en 1983. Hermana.

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 2 en 1983. Relación con Harry: Conocidos (hasta el próximo capítulo).

Alexander y Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 1 en 1983. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. Meses desde 1983. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 23 y 27 en 1983. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares (secreto)

Sirius y Gwen Black. 24 y 23 en 1983. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiars: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	16. Sentimientos deben ser confirmados

_Conversación_

A.S: Ya por fin puedo decir algo en esta bendita historia.

Autor: Si A.S. tu y los otros ya pueden hablar ahora es cuando las cosas agarran fuerza.

A.S.: Ya deseo entrenar a ese pequeño dragón como se debe. Me trae recuerdos de mis pequeños.

Deux: Y a mi me trae recuerdos de tu propio entrenamiento, recuerdas lo difícil que fue para ti.

A.S.: Casi muero y la existencia completa fue casi destruida una vez más.

Autor: A veces me pregunto como no comencé a escribirte si ya tenia la idea desde hace mucho.

A.S.: Por que no me habías perfeccionado y todavía te faltaba crear a Aria.

Aria: ¿Por qué tome tanto?

Autor: Es que te volviste el centro de las razones de por que el hacia lo que hacia una vez que me di cuenta de que tan lejos alguien podría llegar por amor.

Aria: Que romántico, bueno sigamos con el capítulo.

 _Conversación Termina_

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

El tiempo avanzo nuevamente para el grupo y tan rápido como 1983 llego se fue. Ahora era la noche de Julio 31 de 1984, el momento en el que Harry y Neville comenzarían su entrenamiento formal. Ya Padma, Pavarti, Susan y Daphne habían comenzado meses atrás, pero su avance no había sido el esperado aun cuando entendían el porque estaban siendo entrenadas, no se sentía inspiradas a avanzar algo les faltaba para que lo tomaran en serio. Quizás ahora que Harry y Neville empezarían se lo tomarían más enserio.

"Bienvenidos Harry, Neville." Dijo A.S.

"Tío A.S. porque estamos aquí y que hacen las chicas junto a Minerva y ustedes aquí." Pregunto Harry.

"Bueno pequeño, cada una de las chicas comenzó su entrenamiento en magia al cumplir los 4 ahora es su turno." Explico Asmodeux.

"Porque debemos comenzar tan temprano, solo tenemos cuatro y no iremos a Hogwarts hasta los once." Dijo Neville.

"Es cierto, pero Harry y todos ustedes necesitaran entrenarse desde ahora pues una vez que lleguen a Hogwarts las cosas cambiaran y aprenderán mucho de lo que esta ocurriendo." Dijo Aria.

"Hermione, sabe un poco de lo que ocurre. Dora y Fleur saben aún más, pero solo Minerva sabe todo lo que necesitan saber. Solo diremos que muchas cosas ocurrirán en su vidas, pero se los iremos contando con el pasar del tiempo. Ahora comencemos con lo básico." Dijo A.S.

Dicho esto, el entrenamiento del grupo comenzó y con la presencia de Harry todos se sentían mas motivados. Todo marchaba bien con el flujo de su entrenamiento y demás hasta la noche de Octubre 31.

* * *

Esa noche fue en la que todas las pequeñas niñas incluida Susan y Minerva vieron la tragedia que paso años atrás con sus propios ojos. Harry estaba durmiendo tranquilamente esa noche pues sus maestros le habían dicho que algo pasaría entre esa noche y la mañana siguiente por lo cual no habría entrenamiento. Su sueño comenzó tranquilo y relajado hasta un punto en que dejo de ser un sueño.

"Hey compañero levántate." Dijo una voz desconocida.

"Que donde estoy?" Dijo Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor todo era oscuro.

"En un lugar que solo veras esta vez. Y ellas también." Dijo la voz.

"Harry donde estamos." Dijo otra voz muy conocida. Al voltear Harry vio a todas, Minerva, Dora, Fleur, Hermione, Daphne, Luna, Susan, Astoria, Gabrielle, Padma, Pavarti y Ginny quien había visto hace solo dos días atrás.

"No lo sé, no sé porque estoy aquí o porque estoy aquí." Respondió Harry.

"Estas aquí por que ya es hora de que los juegos de niños acaben casi por completo para ti. Para que aquellas personas que te aprecian y te quieren vean lo que los espera si deciden seguirte. Es hora de que decidan si te dejaran atrás, si tu cambiaras poco a poco hasta volverte lo que debemos ser y si eres capaz de salvar todo lo que te importa." Dijo aquella voz antes de que todo fuera consumido en una energía carmesí.

El cambio empezaba ahora y nadie lo podía detener.

* * *

Después que te todo fue consumido por esa energía Harry se encontraba en una cuna. Se sentía más pequeño y cuando intento hablar no pudo, después de mirarse bien se dio cuenta de que era un bebe. Miro a su alrededor y vio a una pequeña bebe. Se le hacía conocida y luego al ver sus ojos se dio cuneta que era Violet su hermana. Que era este lugar y porque se le hacia conocido, el cuarto en el que estaba eran el de un bebe, y algunos de los objetos alrededor se le hacían conocido, pero por qué. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y dos personas entraron. Un hombre y una mujer.

Estas dos personas se le hacían bastante familiares, la cabeza le comenzó a doler y el comenzó a llorar un poco. Su hermana al escucharlo comenzó a llorar también. La mujer lo tomo en sus brazos y dijo:

"Ya mi pequeño Harry. No llores mama esta aquí." Dijo la mujer.

El hombre tomo a su hermana en sus brazos y la abrazo con cariño mientras le decía:

"Tranquila mi princesa ya papa y mama están aquí. Tal parece que tu hermano tuvo una pesadilla." Dijo el hombre.

Harry se dio cuenta de quienes eran. Eran James y Lily Potter sus padres aquellos que murieron años atrás, pero nadie en su familia le habían contado como había ocurrido. Mientras era cargado por su madre Harry se sentía en calma y protegido por sus brazos. Eran tan amables y cálidos lo hacían sentirse un poco soñoliento, pero esto no duro pues algo hizo que su padres se asustaran.

"Lily alguien acaba de cruzar la barrera. Cuida de los niños mientras voy y chequeo que ocurre." Dijo su padre mientras dejaba en la cuna a su hermana. Salió del cuarto y esa fue la ultima vez que lo vio.

Pocos minutos después una explosión fue escuchada y eso altero a su madre quien lo puso en la cuna nuevamente. Harry se preguntaba que ocurría, que pasaba con su padre.

"Todo estará bien Harry, Violet yo los protegeré." Decía su madre mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

En ese momento una figura vestida de negro. Destrozo la puerta y entro. Su madre se puso en frente suyo mientras le gritaba a la figura.

"Aléjate Voldemort. No te permitiré que le hagas daño a mis hijos. Puedes tratar lo que sea conmigo, pero no te permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a ellos." Grito Lily.

"No seas tonta mujer me eres de mas uso viva ya que mi querido Snape aun te desea y tu hija no es a la que quiero así que tómala y aléjate mientras mato al niño de la profecía." Dijo Voldemort.

"De que profecía hablas? No importa no te permitiré que le hagas daño a ninguno de mis hijos." Decía Lily.

"A mujer estúpida no me la dejaste fácil. ¡Si así lo quieres MUERE!" Dijo Voldemort apuntar su varita hacia su madre y volarle la parte donde su corazón debía estar.

El cuerpo de Lily cayo sin vida sentado a un lado de la cuna. Harry tenía palabras que poder decir en ese momento. Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos al ver a su madre sin vida. Miro a la figura quien su madre había llamado Voldemort quien se acerco a su cuna y lo miro directo a sus ojos. La oscuridad que veía en sus ojos lo aterrorizaba, como alguien podía ser tan malévolo con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

"Así que eres tu aquel que me mataría algún día. Pues ya no podrás hacerlo, 'Avada Kedavra'" Dijo Voldemort al apuntarle y disparar aquel hechizo.

Harry sintió como el hechizo lo cortaba en la frente y trato de matarlo, pero algo dentro de él no lo permitió.

"No te permitiré que me mates maldito." Sonó la misma voz de antes en su cabeza. Harry vio como ese algo dentro del devolvió el hechizo, matando así a Voldemort. Pero del cuerpo del aquel ser oscuro un humo negro salió y un poco se aferró a él. El dolor que sentía era insoportable y sentía como si aquel humo tratara de absorberlo. Pero esa cosa dentro de él lo empujo hasta la cicatriz y allí aquel humo se quedó.

Su vista fue cubierta nuevamente por esa energía carmesí y después de unos momentos estaba de vuelta en aquel oscuro lugar. Las lágrimas todavía seguían brotando de sus ojos al recordar como vio morir a su madre a causa de ese ser, la ira lo consumía y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Se dio cuenta como varios brazos lo abrazaban por todas partes. Eran las chicas quienes lo abrazaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Sus lágrimas acompañaban a las suyas.

"Lo vimos todo Harry." Dijo Minerva con firmeza mientras abrazaba a Harry con mas fuerza.

"No lo sabíamos." Dijo Hermione.

"Estábamos allí a tu lado, pero no podías escucharnos." Dijo Fleur.

"Sentíamos todo lo que sentías y veíamos todo lo que viste." Dijo Susan.

Harry no decía nada solo seguía llorando el dolor lo consumía, pero el conforte que le brindaban las chicas los calmaba poco a poco. Después de unos minutos las lagrimas pararon y lentamente todas se separaron de él. Los ojos de cada una mostraban atención y cariño hacia él.

"Ya terminaste de llorar." Pregunto la misma voz.

"Quien eres y por que me ayudaste en ese momento." Pregunto Harry mirando a su alrededor y buscando quien era el que estaba hablando.

"Yo soy tu, tu eres yo. Diferentes pero dos lados de una misma moneda. Yo desperté esa noche para protegernos, pero fue solo para eso . Ahora estoy completamente despierto y quiero saber si tu estas listo para lo que viene." Dijo aquella voz. Flamas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor iluminando una cueva rodeada de diferentes runas y marcas de garras.

"Listo para aquel futuro del que Tío A.S. habla." Dijo Harry mientras buscaba de donde venia aquella voz grave y profunda. No sentía odio en esa voz, pero sentía curiosidad y anhelo.

"Listo para entrenar, prepararte y cazar a aquel que nos quitó a nuestro seres queridos. Voldemort no esta muerto el regresara para tratar de matarnos una vez más, pero antes de eso matara a todos aquellos que queremos." Dijo la voz mientras una cadena dorada aparecía del pecho de cada chica y eran enrolladas suavemente en sus manos.

"El esta vivo? ¿Porque nos quiere a nosotros que le hicimos nosotros a él?" Preguntaba Harry mientras sentía las cadenas en sus manos.

"Si lo está. Nos busca por una profecía, pero eso ya no importa. Lo que quiero saber es que tan determinado estas tu mi otro yo. A quien salvaras, a quien sacrificaras o me mostraras la respuesta que busco." Dijo aquella voz antes de que las cadenas las separaran de el en doce diferente direcciones antes de que el piso se rompiera y ellas cayeran.

"Harry!" Gritaron cada una de ellas mientras veían como colgaban encima de un agujero lleno de flamas.

"Chicas!" Grito Harry. Harry agarro a todas las cadenas en su manos con todas sus fuerzas mientras que veía como el piso se volvía de cristal debajo de él. "Que esto? Porque haces esto?" Pregunto Harry.

"Ahora quiero ver la determinación de aquellas que nos rodean. Si quieren salvarse de esto juren alejarse de Harry, digan adiós a una vida junto a él y nunca mas se acerquen. Se salvarán si así lo hacen mientras que si se quedan morirán." Dijo la voz. Todo quedo en silencio y lo único que se podía escuchar era el arder de la llamas abajo.

"Chicas háganlo no valgo la pena. Salven sus vidas no quiero que nadie mas muera por mi culpa como mis padres. Yo no valgo la pena, ustedes pueden tener una vida feliz sin tener que seguirme a una muerte segura. Tu quien seas por favor déjalas libres, hare lo que quieras, pero por favor no le hagas daño." Grito Harry mientras lloraba, no quería que le pasara algo a ninguna de ellas.

La voz no respondió. Las chicas pensaban en lo que la voz les había dicho, si lo seguían morirían y si lo dejaban solo vivirían. Harry les había pedido que se fueran que preferiría la soledad a que ellas murieran. Sus corazones latían como locos, él había preferido quedarse solo que ver que algo les pasara a ellas. Una corriente eléctrica roja corría por las cadenas y las chicas podían sentir los puros sentimientos de Harry en ese momento.

Todas aceptaron esos sentimientos y solo desearon mas el estar con el y nunca dejarlo solo. El alma de Susan cambio en ese momento al blanco que todas las otras tenían al haber aceptado los sentimientos de Harry y desear estar con él, un trozo del alma de Harry se incrusto en su alma. La conocida gota roja apareció en aquella alma antes de que la cadena dorada se formara y se atara al alma de Harry. Los mechones rojos aparecieron en su cabello sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Lo que siguió fue el como las almas de la chicas se acercaron mas a la de Harry y aquella gota roja se expandía mas allá del centro. Las almas ardían con intensidad mientras mas se acercaban a la de Harry.

"Yo he esperado por ti por muchos años Harry. No me pidas que me aleje porque no lo hare nunca." Dijo Minerva.

"Yo siempre eh querido estar cerca de ti lo mas posible. Y ahora que hemos pasado todos estos años juntos me es imposible alejarme de ti." Dijo Nymphadora.

"Tu as sido la persona que me ha impulsado a ser mejor. A mejorar cada día, y a competir contra Dora para no perderte, aunque siempre te compartimos. Te necesito y no puedo negarlo." Dijo Fleur.

"Tu eres mi primer y mejor amigo. Alguien que me es necesario y el cual no quiero nunca perder. Ni ahora ni nunca, una vida sin ti no vale nada." Dijo Hermione.

"Aunque se muchas cosas para mi edad, tu eres la persona que mas me ha enseñado. Con tu carisma siempre me haces relajarme y disfrutar de las cosas mas sencillas. No puedo dejar que esa sonrisa se me valla." Dijo Padma.

"Siempre que quiero hacer algo nuevo y posiblemente peligroso tu estas ahí para acompañarme. Tu fuiste la persona que me mostro a no tener miedo como cuando me llevaste al techo de la mansión aquella vez. Tu eres mi compañero en aventuras y no te cambiaria por nada." Dijo Pavarti.

"Tú y yo somos similares al haber perdido a personas que quisimos. Tú me has acompañado y siempre me has brindado paz y cariño cuando me siento sola. No puedo dejarte solo." Dijo Susan.

"Tu eres quien aguanta mis berrinches cuando te quiero a mi lado. La persona que siempre me alegra y me brinda su calor y amistad cuando siento frio. No te dejaría nunca." Dijo Daphne.

"Tu eres quien siempre me acompaña y entiende las cosas que otros no entienden. Compartes mi gusto por la naturaleza y eres alguien sin el cual no puedo vivir. Siempre quiero que estemos juntos." Dijo Luna.

"Siempre tienes tiempo para mi y mis deseos. Si quiero algo siempre lo cumples. Cuando me abrazas me siento una princesa junto a su príncipe y contigo me siento a salvo. No te dejare ir, me entendiste." Dijo Astoria.

"Como pequeña que soy siempre eh querido ser como Fleur, tan delicada y bonita. Pero tu siempre me recuerdas que es mejor ser yo misma. Siempre respondes mi preguntas y la persona con quien me gusta más jugar. Tu eres la persona que quiero a mi lado." Dijo Gabrielle.

"No conozco a ninguna de ellas, pero entiendo lo que dicen. Tu fuiste mi primer amigo, el que me mostro los cielos y me llevo a volar junto a él. Gracias a ti me siento como un ave libre volando por el cielo cada vez que estoy junto a ti. No se como describir lo que siento, pero sé que quiero seguir en tu vida y que tu sigas en la mía." Dijo Ginny.

La voz escucho lo que dijeron y entendió que no importa lo jóvenes que fueran ya entendían que lo seguirían hasta el final. Esa era la respuesta que deseaba de ellas ahora debía probar a su otro yo, que tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar. "Muy bien si desean seguirlo hasta la muerte que así sea. Ahora mi otro yo te doy la elección. Elije una de ellas y suelta a las otras. Esto la salvara a ella y a ti, pero si sigues agarrándolas a todas el cristal se romperá y tu morirás, pero ellas se salvarán elije." Dijo la voz.

"Harry no lo hagas!" Dijo Minerva al imaginarse la elección de Harry. Todas lo miraron asustada de lo que posiblemente haría.

"Lo siento chicas, pero ya saben mi respuesta." Dijo Harry al jalar las cadenas hacia el mientras el cristal se rompía. Ellas estaban a salvo mientras el caía a su perdición soltando las cadenas.

"Harry!" Todas gritaron al tratar de alcanzarlo.

Mientras el caía al fondo vio una figura entre las llamas un dragón carmesí con marcas verdes y doradas. El dragón solo abrió su boca para devorarlo mientras que las chicas saltaron tratando de alcanzarlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde el dragón lo devoro y todo fue consumido por la misma energía carmesí de antes.

* * *

Ginny se levanto en su cama sudando y alterada, necesitaba ver a Harry y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Su magia reacciono a su estado y la hizo desaparecer de su cuarto para reaparecer en un pasillo largo desconocido. Como guiada por sus instintos corrió por el pasillo en busca de su querido Harry. Vio a una pequeña rubia con los mechones rojos que ella también poseía y la siguió.

Minerva se levantó gritando y sin pensarlo dos veces se transportó a la mansión Potter. Tenia que saber que él estaba bien. Mientras corría hacia el cuarto de Harry logro ver a Luna siendo seguida por la que conocía como Ginevra Molly Weasley. Se imaginaba que pasaba con ellas también.

Hermione se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo. No dudo ni dos segundos en usar su Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, 'Oblivion' para usar un hechizo que distrajera a sus padres de venir a su cuarto el día completo antes de transportarse en frente de la puerta de Harry. Vio como todas las demás llegaron antes de abrir la puerta al cuarto de Harry.

* * *

Harry se levanto en una copia similar de la isla en donde entrenaba, pero esta estaba rodeada de un atardecer y todo el pasto y las hojas tenían un tono de otoño. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que tenia al mismo dragón al final de ese infierno justo detrás de él. Pero el dragón lo miraba esperando que el dijera algo.

"Hablaras tu primero o quieres que yo lo haga compañero." Pregunto el dragón así nomas.

Harry se dio cuenta de que era el quien había estado hablando todo ese tiempo. "Por que lo hiciste?" Pregunto Harry molesto.

"Porque debía mostrarte lo que paso esa noche y a ellas también. Debía averiguar si ellas en verdad nos seguirían sin importar que pasara. Y quería asegurarme que estabas dispuesto a no perder a nadie y elegir a todas ellas en vez de mentirte a ti mismo. Yo soy tú, yo sé todo lo que sientes, yo soy la madurez y aquel que controla y maneja nuestro poder. Nos defendí a nosotros y nuestra hermana cuando estábamos en las puertas de la muerte. Ahora quiero que te hagas mas fuerte junto a ellas para que podamos protegernos los unos a otros. Yo no quiero perder a nadie más, y como soy tu, tu eres yo y sientes lo mismo. Esta fue mi prueba para ti y ellas, para ver si estaban listos para tomarse esto en serio, no significara que todo será entrenamiento, pero quiero que lo tomen enserio desde ahora en adelante. En especial tu mi otro yo." Dijo el gran serio.

Harry no respondió y solo pensó en lo que había escuchado. El tenía razón y no podía negar nada de lo que dijo. Esta era la realidad así que solo asintió a sus palabras.

"Cual es tu nombre mi otro yo?" Pregunto Harry.

"Seria el mismo que el tuyo, pero para diferenciarnos un poco Ignis está bien." Respondió Ignis. "Ahora despierta ellas nos esperan."

Dicho esto, Harry comenzó a desaparecer para regresar al mundo real.

* * *

Harry se levanto al sentir algo en su pecho. Al prender la luz se dio cuenta de que era un huevo rojo y escamazo más grande que su cabeza. Al tomarlo en sus manos sintió lo caliente que estaba y antes de hacer nada mas la puerta se abrió. Todas estaban ahí y no le dieron tiempo a decir o hacer nada pues se abalanzaron sobre él.

"Idiota casi nos das un infarto." Decía Hermione mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba un poco.

Todas hicieron lo mismo antes de separarse un poco y poner su atención en dos cosas. Una el gran huevo rojo que estaba en la cama y dos la extraña pelinegra con mechones rojizos que se encontraba con ellos.

"Quien eres?" Pregunto Fleur al ver a la adolescente.

"Es Minerva chicas que ahora no recuerdan como ella se ve." Dijo Harry. Todas lo miraron atentamente incluyendo a Minerva.

"¿Si es cierto que soy Minerva, pero Harry como me ves normalmente?" Pregunto Minerva.

"Siempre te he visto a sí mismo. Tu cabello negro con mechones rojos. Tus labios rojos y tus bellos ojos verdes además que nunca has cambiado un poco." Dijo Harry.

"Queeeeeeee?" Dijeron todas.

"Como es esto posible Minerva. Porque siempre te vimos como una vieja en sus cincuentas o sesentas." Pregunto Hermione.

"Eh tenido una maldición desde los catorce que no me ha permitido envejecer para los demás siempre me visto como me describes Hermione, pero no se supone que debiera ser visto hasta que haiga encontrado a mi verdadero amor y el me ame tanto como yo a él." Dijo Minerva mientras miraba a Harry.

"Bueno yo siempre te he visto así desde que nos conocemos." Dijo Harry.

"Creo que mejor lo discutimos mañana estoy cansada y quiero dormir junto a Harry por el resto de la noche." Dijo Luna.

"Yo me encargo." Dijo Minerva antes de hacer el cuarto más grande y alargar la cama para que todos pudieran dormir juntos.

Harry no dijo nada y solo tomo el huevo lo puso en el escritorio antes de acostarse en el centro de la cama. Luna se acomodo en el pecho de Harry dándole espacio a Ginny para dormir a su lado. Minerva tomo el lado brazo izquierdo de Harry seguida por Dora quien se acurruco en su espalda. Quien fue seguida por Fleur y Gabrielle, por último, Susan. En el lado derecho Hermione tomo el brazo seguida de Astoria, Daphne, Pavarti y Padma. Una vez que todos tenían sus puestos durmieron tranquilamente.

* * *

El trio de dioses celebraba por lo alto todo lo que había ocurrido ya que habían confirmado sus sentimientos en ese mismo momento. Gracias Ignis por su bendita prueba. Asmodeux rápidamente puso una barrera similar a la de Hermione en el cuarto de Ginny para no levantar sospechas además de borrar cualquier alarma activada por su magia. A.S. estaba bastante complacido con el resultado ya que habían confirmado sus sentimientos y de ahí avanzarían a su propio paso.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 4 en 1984.

Arma (secreto hasta que lo consiga)

Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia, Ignis (Huevo))

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 49 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 11 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 7 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 5 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 4 a en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 4 a en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 4 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 4 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 4 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 3 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 3 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 3 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 3 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 3 en 1984. Hermana.

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 3 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Alexander y Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 2 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 1 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 24 y 28 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares (secreto)

Sirius y Gwen Black. 25 y 24 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	17. Lo que ocurrio al dia siguiente

_Conversación_

A.S.: Ignis era quien necesitábamos para que esto se pusiera más serio.

Autor: Así es de otra manera tomaría mas tiempo para que sus relaciones con Harry avanzaran. Pero dudo que no tenga represalias el que hayan dormido todos juntos en la misma cama.

Aria: Pero si se veían tan bien juntos.

Autor: Olvidas la pelea que ocurrió una vez que A.S. te beso en frente de todos los padres de las chicas que te forman. No fue bonito el limpiar después de todo eso.

Deux: Y ni mencionar el tiempo que duraron muchos en cama recuperándose. Al menos A.S. estaba preparado para la pelea desde el principio. Solo tenia cinco y aun así los derroto a todos.

Aria: No creo que ocurra lo mismo con Harry. Luna está prácticamente a un pie del altar, y Minerva es una adulta. Los demás padres entenderán.

Autor: Ya lo veremos.

 _Conversación Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

La mañana de Noviembre 1 de 1974 comenzó tranquila para todos, pero los cómicos eventos que ocurrieron a lo largo del resto del día se convertirían en recuerdos y precursores que marcarían la relación de Harry con las chicas en el futuro.

Sirius fue el primero en levantarse esa mañana pues quería estar seguro de que Harry y Violet estaban bien. El día anterior había sido el aniversario de la muertes de sus padres, y aunque no sabían cómo habían muerto sabía que les había dolido un poco. Así camino hasta el cuarto de Violet, al entrar vio a la pequeña dormir pacíficamente así que decidió ir a ver como estaba su hermano. Al llegar al cuarto de Harry, antes de entrar noto algo extraño, sus instintos le decían que había mas de una presencia en el cuarto, pero pensó que no era posible.

Al entrar vio como el cuarto había sido alargado con magia además de que la cama era mucho mas grande pero lo que vio en ella no lo podía creer. En ella se encontraba Harry felizmente durmiendo con todas las chicas que el trio de dioses había descrito como sus posibles compañeras de por vida. Vio a una pequeña que no reconocía y solo pensó en que era Ginny Weasley la chica que faltaba por conocer. Vio como Susan tenia los mismos mechones rojos de cabellos igual que las otras y solo pensó en que diría Amelia. Esto sería problemático con muchos de los padres del grupo y solo decidió salir del cuarto silenciosamente para prepararse para lo que ocurriría ese día.

* * *

Como si el universo estuviera planeando que Harry sufriera un poco los padres de cada una de las chicas en la isla vinieron bastante temprano para visitar a sus hijas. Al ir a sus cuartos y no encontrarlas allí se alteraron un poco y decidieron encontrar a Sirius o Cornellius para que explicaran lo que sucedía. Los Delacour se encontraron con los Patil, antes de que los Greengrass aparecieran. Los Lovegood fueron los siguientes junto a Amelia Bones quien estaba lista para volarle la cabeza a alguien. Los Tonks fueron los últimos en unirse al grupo de preocupados padres, bajaron hasta el primer piso y se dirigieron al desayunador. Al ver a Sirius en el desayunador junto a Gwen, Cornellius y Margarette comenzaron a preguntar por sus hijas.

"Sirius donde están nuestras hijas?" Pregunto Arthur Greengrass.

"Ellas están durmiendo juntas en un cuarto." Respondió Sirius sudando un poco.

"Oh y en que cuarto si se puede saber?" Pregunto Pandora imaginándose lo que diría.

"En el de… Harry. Lo juro no se nada de como todas incluyendo a Minerva, Ginny Weasley y Hermione terminaron allí. Minerva se veía en su forma joven así que no tengo ni idea de lo que sucede." Respondió Sirius preparándose para lo peor.

"Seria bueno que todos esperaran por ellos en el gran comedor. Algunas cosas ocurrieron anoche." Dijo A.S. mientras aparecía acompañado de los otros dos dioses.

Dicho esto, todos se dirigieron al gran comedor y esperaron por el grupito para que apareciera.

* * *

Minerva fue la primera en levantarse, aunque quería quedarse durmiendo un mensaje del trio de dioses la despertó. 'Todavía eres una maestra. La maldición se deshizo un poco recuerda usar una ilusión para ocultar tu verdadera forma. Hablamos luego serás necesaria en lo que ocurra hoy.' Después del mensaje Minerva levanto a Harry.

"Harry levántate me tengo que ir." Dijo Minerva.

"Porque es muy temprano y estamos muy cómodos." Dijo Harry.

"Lo sé, pero todavía soy maestra y trabajo con Dumbledore. Prometo regresar mas tarde." Dijo Minerva al abrazar a su querido Harry. Le dio un beso en la frente y desapareció del cuarto.

* * *

Harry se tocó el lugar en el que Minerva lo beso, y sintió su corazón latir un poco mas rápido que lo usual. Su paz no duro mucho pues las chicas comenzaron a levantarse. Todas lo miraban con una sonrisa y solo querían seguir durmiendo junto a el pero el hambre les gano la batalla.

"Harry me tengo que ir. Nos veremos mas tarde hay mucho de lo que hablar." Dijo Hermione. Le dio un abrazo a Harry y desapareció usando 'Oblivion'.

"Harry no sé cómo aparecí aquí ayer, podrías llevarme de regreso a mi casa?" Pregunto Ginny.

En ese momento apareció Asmodeux por un pequeño portal.

"Ginny el todavía no domina eso sígueme yo te llevo." Dijo el pequeño dragón.

Ginny asintió y después de darle un abrazo a Harry desapareció por un portal junto a Deux.

Las otras chicas dijeron que lo verían abajo una vez que se prepararan. Así Harry quedo solo en su cuarto junto al huevo. Pensó en todo lo que Ignis había dicho y en verdad tendría que prepararse mejor para lo que vendría, Voldemort lo matara si la oportunidad se presenta además de asesinar ha todos lo que le importan. Era tiempo de comenzar a tomar las cosas en serio.

"Lo entiendes compañero. Puedes seguir siendo feliz como lo eres ahora, pero debes prepararte para proteger esa felicidad." Dijo Ignis directamente a su cabeza.

"Donde estas?" Pregunto Harry.

"Mira al huevo, creíste que no me verías en el mundo real. Aunque tomara algunos días mi cuerpo en el mundo real será el que nacerá de este huevo." Dijo Ignis.

"Así es comenzamos nuestro camino hacia el futuro del que tío A.S. siempre habla." Dijo Harry.

"No hay otra manera. Voldemort no será el único problema en el futuro. Debemos aprender todo lo que podamos de nuestros abuelos, Sirius y los demás. Para proteger a los que nos importan hay que prepararnos y ser mas astutos que nuestros enemigos." Dijo Ignis.

Harry solo asintió y se dispuso a prepararse para ir a desayunar.

* * *

Al llegar al gran comedor, las chicas y Harry vieron a los adultos sentados en silencio esperando por ellos. Los padres de las chicas se veían amenazadores, excepto por Xeno por alguna razón se le veía feliz. Saludaron a todos y tomaron sus asientos; la atmosfera aldedor se tornó más fría en cuanto Harry tomo su asiento. Harry miro a Sirius, Remus y a su abuelo, buscando una explicación a lo que ocurría, pero sus familiares solo mostraban pena hacia él.

"Harry paso algo anoche de lo que quieras contarnos?" Pregunto Arthur.

"Si, pero sería mejor si se los muestro pues todavía me estoy acostumbrado a lo que paso." Respondió Harry.

"Así que admites tus acciones esperamos que tengas una buena explicación jovencito." Dijo Monsieur. Su tono le causo un escalofrió a Harry. Había hecho el algo para enojar a los padres de las chicas.

* * *

El desayuno siguió tranquilamente, aunque la tensión se sentía en aire. Luego de terminar de desayunar Gwen, Cissy y Margarette se despidieron mientras se llevaban a los gemelos, Violet, Elizabeth y a Maximus junto a Neville, tal parecía que no querían a los demás pequeños presentes para lo que se acercaba. A.S. apareció y pidió al resto que lo siguiera a la biblioteca. Una vez allí todos fueron transportados a la isla. Antes de alguien pudiera moverse, Arthur, Ted, Monsieur, y Raja tenían sus varitas apuntadas a Harry.

"Comienza a hablar, pequeño descarado que le hiciste a nuestras hijas." Dijo Raja en un tono lleno de furia. Las chicas miraban a sus madres por respuestas, pero estas se mantenían calmadas y pensantes.

"Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro." Dijo Harry asustado.

"Harry mejor di la verdad. Se lo que vi esta mañana, todas las chicas incluyendo a Minerva, Hermione y Ginny Weasley estaban durmiendo contigo en tu cuarto. ¿Qué paso anoche?" Pregunto Sirius.

"Todo el mundo tranquilícense y tomen asiento las memorias de Harry y las chicas les mostraran que paso." Dijo Aria mientras se sentaba junto a A.S.

Todo el mundo tomo un sillón, pero las varitas seguían apuntadas a Harry. Harry no entendía que pasaba o que eran lo que los adultos pensaban que paso anoche. Una vez todos sentados los dioses comenzaron a mostrar las memorias de Harry. Como apareció rodeado de oscuridad, las chicas también presentes, lo que la voz le dijo. Todos los adultos se asombrado con los primeros recuerdos no se esperaban esto. Luego se mostro el recuerdo de la tragedia, como las chicas veían junto a Harry todo lo que había sucedido la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, como Harry sostuvo las cadenas y pidió que ellas se salvaran a cambio de quedarse solo.

Los padres se asombraron al ver la determinación del chico, estaba listo para una vida de soledad a cambio de que ellas estuvieran a salvo. Con tan pocos años el ya demostraba valores dignos de un líder o alguien en quien confiar completamente. Luego vieron como cada una de las chicas declaraban sus sentimientos hacia él y sus deseo de seguir a su lado. Los padres de las chicas solo podían ver a sus hijas y preguntarse qué tan rápido llegarían al punto de no regreso por sus sentimientos hacia el joven. Luego vieron como Harry una vez mas se sacrifico para mantenerlas a salvo esta vez a cambio de su propia vida. No podían creer el coraje que tenia Harry para hacer algo como eso.

Lo último que mostraron los recuerdos fue a Harry con aquel huevo además de la discusión sobre Minerva y su condición. Y finalmente como todas las chicas decidían dormir junto con el después de aquel evento.

"Así que no pasó nada entre ellos." Dijo Ted.

"Tal parece que no. Pero han confirmado sus sentimientos por él, de aquí en adelante todo depende de ellas y el." Dijo Amelia.

"Pero aun así tuvieron el descaro de dormir juntos. Vieron como Luna dormía en el pecho de este desvergonzado. No puedo permitir que el honor de mis hijas se vea en riesgo, Cornellius, Sirius prepárense para firmar dos contratos de matrimonio entre Harry y mis hijas." Dijo Monsieur.

"Papa estamos muy jóvenes para casarnos. Y aunque me guste Harry no se lo que el sienta por mi y las otras." Explico Fleur un poco sonrojada.

"No me importaría casarme con todas pues las quiero por igual." Dijo Harry.

"Tienes valor chico pero tus comentarios te van a llevar a la tumba." Dijo Arthur antes de disparar un pequeño hechizo que paso por el lado izquierdo de Harry. "Tienes 10 segundos empieza a correr. Si tienes el valor de decir que no te importaría casarte con mis hijas tienes que estar listo para enfrentarme." Dijo el padre de Daphne y Astoria mientras se preparaba para enseñarle a Harry una lección de hombres.

Harry comenzó a correr, Ignis le recomendó que lo hiciera pues iba a doler bastante si lo atrapaban. A la casería se unió Raja, Amelia y Ted quienes se sentían furiosos por los comentarios del chico.

Mientras Harry era perseguido, Sirius y Cornellius conversaban con Monsieur Delacour, Elizabeth Greengrass y Mina Patil sobre los posibles matrimonios. Monsieur Y Elizabeth eran los únicos seguros de hacerlo en ese momento pues estaban seguros de que sus hijas no encontrarían a otro pretendiente que les gustara.

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría, Remus fue sacado a un lado por los dioses.

"Remus viste lo recuerdos y la relación entre Ignis y Harry verdad?" Pregunto Asmodeux.

"Si lo vi que ocurre con eso." Dijo Remus.

"Remus sabemos que ser un hombre lobo te aterra y tienes miedo de que tus hijos están en la misma situación." Dijo A.S.

"Ignis es una parte de Harry su otro ser. Para ayudar con tu condición en una forma diferente a las pociones necesitamos que hagas lo que te digamos. Empieza por pararte en ese sello." Dijo Aria mientras señalaba a un circulo en el piso.

"Esta bien." Dijo Remus al dirigirse al círculo. Al estar parado en el sintió el poder de los dioses correr por el circulo.

"Muy bien ahora necesitamos que te concentres en aceptar lo que eres. Acepta la maldición del hombre lobo como tuya, vuélvete uno con ella. No te preocupes por transformarte el sello se encargará de ello." Explico Asmodeux.

"Entiendo." Respondió Remus. Comenzó a enfocarse en sus instintos mas salvajes y una vez mas se comenzó a dejar llevar por ellos. Sus sentidos se sentían mas agudos y el mismo pensamiento corría por su mente 'Esto es lo que soy. Yo soy un hombre lobo'. Después de un minuto el circulo brillo y una pequeña esfera de energía blanca se formo en frente suyo.

"Sigue así Remus ya casi esta listo." Dijo A.S.

Después de un par de minutos más de que la esfera creciera un poco más, el sello dejo de brillar y la esfera floto de deshizo para dejar ver a un pequeño lobo gris oscuro. El pequeño animal abrió sus ojos y miro a Remus. Sus ojos amarillos le recordaban a aquellas noche en la que se transformaba en una vestía sin razón, pero por alguna razón estos ojos eran calmados y enfocados en él.

"Remus te presentamos a tu otro yo. Harry no tuvo que pasar por esto por razones diferentes, pero tu requerías el sello que creamos además de aceptar esa parte de ti. Con el aun te podrás transformar en hombre lobo, pero no perderás la razón en luna llena o cuando te transformes. El es un familiar y una representación de la parte de tu ser atada a la maldición." Explico Aria.

"El contiene esos instintos difíciles de controlar, pero ya que es un familiar y un lobo no será afectado por ellos. Puedes darle un nombre por el cual diferenciarlo un poco de ti además dejaremos un libro en la biblioteca de la familia para saber cómo hacer este ritual para hombre lobos." Dijo Asmodeux.

Remus tomo al pequeño lobo que todavía flotaba en frente suyo en sus manos. Lo miro y se alegró con la acción del trio de los dioses. Ahora no necesitaba preocupar gracias a este pequeño.

"Nero será tu nombre." Dijo Remus mientras el pequeño lobo mordisqueaba su pulgar juguetonamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto Harry seguía evadiendo hechizos como podía, nunca pensó que sus palabras causarían esto. Después de casi una hora los ánimos se calmaron y después de ser reprochado por sus comentarios, además de recibir amenazas de muertes por si algo les pasaba a las chicas, luego regresaron a la biblioteca. Rápidamente Harry fue tomado por Sirius y Remus para ser educado en como tratar a las señoritas mientras que las chicas fueron tomadas por sus madres para una conversación de madre a hija.

Al final de sus lecciones sobre relaciones se notaba el sonrojo en la caras de los chicos después de que les explicaran que el haber dormido juntos era cosa de adultos y que llevaba a cosas como besos en la boca además de otras cosas para las cuales no estaban listos para conocer. Aunque trataron de mantenerse alejados los unos de los otros después de aquellas lecciones, las acciones de Luna marcaron el caos en la casa.

Mientras esperaban por Hermione y Minerva además de si Ginny regresaría ese día, jugaban con el pequeño Nero y los demás quienes se habían unido al grupo al regresar. Los adultos discutían lo que paso en la isla además de los nuevos 4 contractos de matrimonio entre Harry y las otras chicas. Remus explico como los dioses lo ayudaron a crear a Nero y como su estado como hombre lobo estaba solucionado con esto. Cissy se alegro con esto ya que sabia que su lobito estaba asustado con lo que podría pasar con sus hijos.

Alrededor de las cinco Minerva, Hermione y Ginny aparecieron. Los adultos se asombraron al confirmar que en verdad Minerva en su verdadera forma, pero recordaron que todavía no envejecería hasta que su relación avanzara con Harry. Todos se relajaban tranquilamente hasta que Luna se acercó a Harry.

"Harry no te enojarías conmigo por nada verdad?" Pregunto Luna.

"No nunca a menos de que fuera algo muy malo." Respondió Harry.

"Ok pues no te importara cuando haga esto." Dijo Luna al tomar la cara de Harry en sus manos y besarlo en frente de todos. El beso no duro mas de un par de segundo, pero dejo a todos los presentes atónitos.

Harry miro a Luna y se desmayo ante tal acción. Mientras que las demás chicas miraban a Luna sin creérselo.

"Si estoy segura de que no te dejare ir." Dijo Luna mientras reía al ver su prometido desmayado en el piso.

"Lunaaaaaaaaaa!" Exclamo el resto. Pandora fue la primera en ir y abrazar a su hija por ser tan directa.

Las otras chicas no se lo creían Luna había tomado el primer beso de Harry, y solo tenia tres. Minerva era mas vieja de todas y no había avanzado tanto con su relación con él. Las chicas solo miraban como Luna reía y las miraba como diciéndoles 'No me detendré. Así que síganme el paso.' Luna Lovegood era una niña de temer.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 4 en 1984.

Arma (secreto hasta que lo consiga)

Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia), Ignis (Huevo) Manifestación física de el otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar.

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 49 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 11 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 7 en 1984. Relación con Harry Prometida / Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 5 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 4 a en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 4 a en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 4 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 4 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 4 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 3 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 3 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 3 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 3 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 3 en 1984. Hermana.

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 3 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Sentimientos confirmados.

Alexander y Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 2 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 1 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 24 y 28 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 25 y 24 en 1984. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	18. Entrena para proteger todo

_Conversación_

Autor: Ah el amor joven.

A.S.: Como no encontrarse lindo las reacciones entre jóvenes que apenas empiezan a entender sus sentimientos.

Aria: A veces pienso que nos importa mas el amor de los mortales que a Afrodita o a Cupido. Y ellos son los encargados de eso.

Asmodeux: Yo no veo la diferencia entre ustedes y ellos. Ahora devuelta a el entrenamiento de Harry ya tiene 7 es hora de que comience la segunda etapa para él y las chicas.

Autor: Lo sé, pero me estoy arrepintiendo. Ese entrenamiento comienza con el pero luego las chicas deberán hacerlo también. Solo espero que lo sobrevivan.

A.S.: Lo harán. El querer proteger a las chicas lo hará superar esta prueba. Mientras que ellas lo seguiran hasta el infierno mismo.

 _Conversación Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Tres años habían pasado, Harry y los demás continuaban su entrenamiento arduamente, mejorando cada día más. Dora había empezado Hogwarts en 1984 pero todavía continuaba entrenando junto a los demás todas las noches. Según ella la describía la escuela era una mezcla de cosas buenas y malas. Ella había hecho algunos amigos en la escuela, pero siempre se mantenía en guardia junta a Minerva. El profesor Snape era alguien en quien no confiaban especialmente por su estado como ex seguidor de Voldemort y protegido de Dumbledore.

Mas de una vez trato de entrar en la mente de la joven solo para ser masacrado por la barreras mentales que ella poseía además de la protección que brindaba Ignis. Desde hace dos años tuvo el valor de besar a Harry y avanzar un poco su relación con el al igual que las demás. Luna las había impulsado a acercarse a su querido Harry quien a su vez aprendía de sus propios sentimientos junto a ellas. Primero fueron abrazos que no encontraban fin, luego diferentes días en los cuales una de ellas lo tenían para ellas solas. Halagos mutuos, expresiones de amor y mas se fueron desarrollando hasta el punto de que todas dieron el paso de besarlo y pedirle a él que las besara.

* * *

Harry era un novato, pero aprendió rápido junto a ellas, aunque esto también trajo muchas bromas de parte de Neville, Maximus, Alexander y Nicholas quienes decían que ellas serian su perdición. Aunque Neville tenia su propia situación pues después de haber conocido a Hannah Abbott en una de las visitas a la Gran Bretaña mágica junto a sus padres y formar una pequeña amistad con la señorita había despertado los celos en la pequeña Violet. Violet y Neville pasaban bastante tiempos juntos y se podría decir que se habían vuelto mejores amigos, pero en cuanto las cartas de Hannah demostraban interés en Neville, los celos de la pequeña eran visibles. Las veces en las que las cartas de Hannah habían provocado que Neville fuera enviado a volar por algún hechizo de la pequeña emperatriz del viento como la apodaron el trio de dioses eran ya incontables, pero todos sabían que ella no permitiría que sus hechizos lo lastimaran.

Neville busco ayuda entre las chicas y Harry quienes eran los que tenían mas experiencia en el asunto. Harry converso con el y le pregunto que quien le interesaba más Hannah o Violet, Neville solo pudo responder que no sabia pues eran sus amigas y solo las quería ver felices. Las chicas por su parte calmaron a Violet y le recomendaron que una rivalidad como esta no funcionaria, la mejor opción seria que ella esperara a Hogwarts para ver si ella se quedaría con Neville o no. Violet acepto calmar sus celos y llevar la fiesta en paz por ahora, pero seguiría tratando de conquistar a su mejor amigo. Ah el amor joven.

* * *

Ninguna otra chica había conseguido su arma excepto por Ginny quien alrededor de Abril de 1986 fue la siguiente en tener forjada su colosal hacha 'Pyra'. Esto la ayudo a ya no necesitar de Asmodeux para venir e ir de la isla como deseaba. El acostumbrarse a usar un arma tan grande no tomo mucho pues como ella la describía no pesaba casi nada y se movía como ella deseaba. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que era un poco sorprendente ver a una pequeña niña manejar un arma que era mas grande un hombre de siete pies de altura.

Pero ella no supero a Harry quien al cumplir los cinco tuvo la suya. Una espada que mas bien parecía una leyenda viva pero que el trio de dioses designo como el arma que más representaba la conexión entre Harry y A.S., 'Excaliburn Forte' dos espadas en una. Una espada de doble filo compuesta de dos espadas de un filo. Según A.S. ellas representaban la oscuridad y la luz en perfecto balance antes de unirse en una espada capaz de destruir cualquier barrera a su paso. Como ellos la definían era el arma perfecta para Harry, pero su entrenamiento para manejarla seria aún más difícil pues sería solo el y A.S. entrenando juntos. La razón pues comparada con las demás armas esta requería un entrenamiento mas allá de lo normal.

Una noche cada mes desde que él la consiguió, Harry entraba al mundo de los sueños solo y a la mañana siguiente no despertaba hasta el siguiente día. A.S. decía que era parte de su entrenamiento básico y que a medidas que avanzara el tiempo, seria peor. Un día todas ellas deberían pasar por lo mismo que el pero no sería hasta que todos los mas viejos tuvieran 10 años. Además, que faltaba una prueba final antes de el y ellas se marcharan a Hogwarts pues deberían pasarla juntos.

En la mañana de Noviembre 1 de 1987, Harry soñaba con su primer entrenamiento junto a A.S. Ese fue el momento en que el entendió por que A.S. era un dios y su razón de ser tan fuerte.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Harry se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños junto a A.S. para su primera noche del entrenamiento solitario. Pero fue sorprendido al ver a Ignis en su forma adulta detrás de él.

"El entrenamiento es para ti, pero incluye a Ignis también." Dijo A.S. mientras cinco espadas aparecían detrás suyo. Dos katanas (blanco y negro), una gran espada dorada que era similar a la suya, pero con runas y un gran tamaño, una espada de doble filo de un azul oscuro como la noche, Y por último una espada hecha de cristal camerci la cual contenía dos llaves plateadas de gran tamaño en su interior. Todas encadenadas con sus propias cadenas desapareciendo a algún lado.

"Este es el poder de los dioses?" Pregunto Ignis al sentir un gran poder surgiendo de las espadas y A.S.

"Este es mi poder. El cual me ayudo a derrotar cualquier enemigo. Mis enemigos las llamaron la mano de la perdición pues no importaba cual de ellas usara era imposible para el 99.999999% el hacerles frente. Ahora junto a ellas te enseñare ha usar tu Excaliburn como se debe. Este entrenamiento es para los dos, pero todo el progreso que hagan aquí afectara a tu cuerpo y a las chicas. Dalo todo de ti. Un año empieza ahora." Dicho esto A.S. tomo la espada carmesí y empezó a acercarse al par lenta mente.

"Un año? Como es eso." Dijo Harry sorprendido.

"Aquí el tiempo avanza como quiero y ustedes dos duraran ese tiempo conmigo aquí. Lucharan juntos, caerán ante mi cerca de estar de la muerte cada día, comerán y descansaran aquí sin ver el mundo real. Todos los días mientras que afuera seguirá siendo la noche de Noviembre 1 de 1985." Dijo A.S. serio mientras sus pasos se acercaban al par.

"Harry saca la espada es tiempo. Deja que el arma te enseñe como atacar hasta que puedas hacerlo solo." Dijo Ignis antes de emprender vuelo hacia A.S. mientras disparaba cientos de hechizos y lo trataba de golpear.

"Buena idea para novatos aprendiendo. Es hora de que les muestre la muerte." Dicho esto A.S. rebano a Ignis en mil pedazos con un solo movimiento de su espada.

Harry tomo su espada en mano y se dejo llevar por ella. Trato de atacar A.S. por unos dos minutos con la espada mientras usaba todos los hechizos que conocía.

"Fue bueno para tu primer día, pero espero más de ti mañana." Dijo A.S. antes de cotarle la cabeza.

Ese fue el día en que aprendieron lo cruel que puede ser un entrenamiento. Dentro de la flama que era su alma Harry se levanto en aquella isla en otoño junto a Ignis quien lo miraba incrédulo de lo que había pasado. En frente de ellos un reloj contaba el tiempo antes de volver a comenzar una vez más. Alrededor vieron diferente comida y entendieron lo que A.S. dijo. Así comenzó su año de tormento.

Todos los días después de ser destrozados por A.S. aparecían en su isla. Comían, discutían, entrenaban, y dormían antes de ser destrozados una vez más. Para el día 12 habían entendido como trabajar en equipo y habían durado 3 minutos. Para el día 36 sus reflejos habían mejorado y habían logrado sobrevivir 4 minutos. En el día 50, su velocidad había incrementado además de que ya empezaban a comunicarse sin palabras, su tiempo incremento a 6 minutos. En el día 71, Harry había comenzado a entender como usar la espada adecuadamente, y a formar su propio estilo, su tiempo 8 minutos. En el día 96, A.S. le recomendó comenzar a usar las dos espadas para mejores resultados pues el calentamiento había terminado, tiempo 1 minuto.

Su cuerpos mostraban pequeñas cicatrices en los sus pechos, espaldas y antebrazos. A.S. dijo que serian los pequeños recordatorios de por quienes estaban haciendo esto. Para el día 110, entendió como usar las espadas, aunque de nuevo fallo en los ojos de A.S., tiempo 1 minuto 30 segundos. "Tienes que saber cuando usar cada una de las formas además de tratar de aprender de mis movimientos para crear tu propio estilo." Dijo A.S. en el día 115, 1 minuto 35 segundos. Dia 129, sus defensas incrementaron físicamente y mágicamente además de experimentar dolor en vez de muerte por primera vez. Brazo izquierdo cortado para Harry y ala derecha y pierna izquierda para Ignis, 2 minutos y 15 segundos. Dia 140 y sentían acercarse a poder herirlo, 3 minutos.

Harry comenzó a extrañar a las chicas como loco, pero con ayuda de Ignis entendió que debían avanzar mas por ellas y no detenerse. Dia 160, después de minutos de esquivar y tratar de no ser eliminados lograron cortar un poco su pelo, 4 minutos. Dia 186 por fin Harry logro desviar un ataque usando su espada antes de perder la cabeza por descuido, 5 minutos 16 segundos. Dia 199, por fin manejaba decentemente el cambio entre una espada y dos, 6 minutos. Dia 215, Ignis comprendió que el tratar de volar y atacar desde lejos no serviría de mucho contra alguien como el (A.S. posee 8 pares de alas), 6 minutos 5 segundos. Dia 219, aprendieron a volar y atacar en coordinación además de evadir un poco más su increíble velocidad, 6 minutos 30 segundos. Dia 230, Harry incremento su velocidad, reflejos, defensas, coordinación, velocidad de ataque y técnica, 7 minutos 50 segundos.

Después de tantos meses su técnica con la espada fue reconocida por A.S. como de alto rango además de que Ignis fue aplaudido por su mejora en combate, vuelo, resistencia y uso de sus poderes. Los dos estaban felices de los comentarios que recibieron antes de perder sus cabezas. El aclamado día se acercaba y Harry rezaba por llegar a la marca de los 15 minutos o a poder causarle una herida.

Dia 245, A.S. puso aprueba la técnica de Harry una vez mas mientras incrementaba la fuerza de sus ataques, dos brazos rotos luego de un minuto llevo a Harry a sobrevivir por 8 minutos 50 segundos. Dia 260, el usar todos los hechizos y su magia en el filo de su espada habían logrado algo, cortar la espada de cristal, no importaba el tiempo pues fue un buen paso según lo que dijo A.S. antes de que la espada se reparara volviéndose mas dura que antes, a cambio nos los mato y solo los envió de regreso a la isla de otoño. Dia 285, nuevamente intentaron durar lo mas posible en el aire, llegaron a unos 10 minutos antes de ser incinerados, por primera vez A.S. decidió usar algo más para atacarlos. Dia 300, mas fuerza en sus ataques impulsaron a A.S. a tomarse esto un poco mas serio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus cabezas rodaron, 12 minutos. Dia 330, ya no median velocidad, fuerza, o nada mas solo se dejaron llevar por su objetivo, A.S. sonrió al ver que había pasado de 15 minutos antes de morir desangrados. Dia 365, 30 minutos fue lo que duraron solo se dieron cuenta de que el entrenamiento había acabado porque no regresaron a la isla de Otoño.

"Lo hicieron bien para haber enfrentado 365 veces solo usando un 0.0001% de mi poder sin ir en serio." Dijo A.S.

La mañana de Agosto 2, de 1985 las chicas se despertaron sintiéndose mas fuertes y por alguna razón con mas experiencia. Harry y el pequeño dragón Ignis no despertaron hasta el siguiente día. Nada fue dicho de lo que ocurrió, aunque la cara de Luna decía que sabia mas de lo que ellos pensaban.

 _Flashback ends_

Desde ese día, él y Ignis odiaban los finales de mes desde que empezaron el bendito entrenamiento. Sus cuerpos tenían varias cicatrices, aunque muy pequeñas, pero valió la pena ya que se sentían mas preparados en cuerpo y experiencia al igual que las chicas. Aunque ellas no estuvieran allí ganaban experiencia a través de él. La necesitarían pues al momento que el cumpla los diez la pesadilla comenzaría para ellas ya que Aria y Asmodeux ayudarían a entrenarlos todos juntos y por lo que A.S. dijo el tiempo podría ser ente 2 y cinco años. Pero según él la prueba a los once seria la dura pues la prueba de los 7 pegados capitales no tenia limite de tiempo, una vez adentro o lo superaban o se quedarían allí mucho tiempo.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 7 en 1987 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia), Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 52 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 14 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 10 en 1987. Relación con Harry Prometida / Amigos / Saliendo.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 8 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 7 a en 1987. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 7 a en 1987. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 7 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 7 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Saliendo.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 7 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Amigos. No sabe que siente por Violet o Hannah.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 6 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Saliendo.

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 6 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 6 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Saliendo.

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 6 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Saliendo.

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 6 en 1987. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 6 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Alexander y Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 5 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 4 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 27 y 31 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 28 y 27 en 1987. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	19. Un viaje, una nueva cultura, y oni

_Conversación_

Aria: Ya era hora de que viajáramos con los chicos a otro país.

Autor: Bueno Harry a sufrido bastante con su entrenamiento y el que su abuelos junto con Sirius hagan empezado a entrenarlo en los asuntos de la familia necesita tiempo con las chicas y fuera de la rutina.

A.S.: Vamos para un país que tiene un lado mágico bastante peligroso. Estas seguro que no hay una razón para ello.

Autor: Bueno además de que deben ver los problemas de otros lugares, ellos deben disfrutar de otra cultura, y aprender de las diferencias entre sus magos.

Asmodeux: ¿Hay otra cosa verdad?

Autor: Astoria necesita conseguir su arma. Que puedo decir eh esperado por traer a este bebe a la vida.

Aria: ¿Es tu favorita o no?

Autor: No se si la de Harry o la de Astoria me gusta más. Pero ya sigamos con el capítulo.

 _Conversación Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Paz y tranquilidad era lo que Harry buscaba pues sentía que la vida lo estaba aplastando. Desde Noviembre 15 de 1987, sus abuelos y Sirius lo han estado educando en como ser lord de una casa, como actuar con la nación goblin, y la historia de la familia además de cómo manejar la isla y su gobierno. Era estresante, pero por lo menos Hermione, Daphne y Padma lo acompañaban en sus clases con sus abuelos y Sirius. Por otro lado el trio de dioses había comenzado a implementar varias rutinas de ejercicios diarias para todos (Aunque Dora ya había comenzado la suya desde los 9 y lo continuaba en Hogwarts con Minerva) las razones, Harry debía comenzar a acostumbrar su cuerpo para que el entrenamiento con A.S. fuera mas efectivo, las chicas debían preparar sus cuerpos para soportar la carga que traería el uso de las armas, y por ultimo Neville, Violet, Maximus, Alexander, Nicholas y Eli (Elizabeth Lupin) debía mantener un estado físico decente.

Pero no todo debía ser entrenamientos y estrés, pues en Febrero 15 de 1988 los dioses le dieron una noticia. Todos los padres y chicos estaban presentes en la biblioteca. Los adultos ya sabían la noticia y solo esperaban a la reacción de sus hijos.

"Nos iremos a Japón de visita por dos semanas desde Abril 12 hasta Abril 26 para ir junto a Dora y Minerva por el break de pascua." Dijo A.S.

"Espera, yo y Ginny no nos podemos ir por tanto tiempo sin que nuestros padres lo sepan." Dijo Hermione.

"Lo sabemos, pero para tus padres Hermione somos amigos con ellos y le diremos que es un viaje en familia que sabemos que te gustaría acompañar a Harry." Dijo Aria.

"En el caso de Ginny, bueno querida felicidades por tu contrato de matrimonio con Harry. Desde 1986, Cornellius a estado conversando con Arthur y Molly Weasley sobre un contrato para unirlos en matrimonio. Molly estaba muy alegre por ello y Arthur tuvo que pensarlo muy bien antes de dar el sí. Ahora solo debemos pedirles que nos dejen llevarte con nosotros para que conozcas a Harry mejor." Dijo Asmodeux.

Ginny salto a los brazos de Harry mientras lo besaba felizmente. Las demás la felicitaban y miraban a sus padres como rogando por los suyos.

"Ok Ginny relájate. Los adultos que irán con nosotros serán Sirius, Gwen, Frank, Alice, Remus, y Cissy. Los demás no pueden ir por asuntos de trabajo, así que esperen por ese día." Dijo A.S.

* * *

Tal y como los dioses habían dicho los padres de Hermione aceptaron con la condición de que les trajeran bastante fotos. En el caso de Ginny, Molly dejo que la pequeña se fuera con Cornellius por el mes de Abril completo. Su esperanza de que su hija se casara con el niño que vivió era casi una realidad, mientras que Ginny odiaba con pasión ese apodo y las historias de aquellos libros que su madre le leía cuando pequeña. Los hermanos de Ginny no podían creer que su hermanita se fuera de vacaciones sola, los gemelos le pidieron que cuando regresara les contara todo lo que viera, mientras que Ron solo la miraba incrédulo de que su hermana tuviera la oportunidad de viajar a otro país.

* * *

Así en Abril 1 de 1988, Ginny se fue por un mes completo con Cornellius a la mansión que ya consideraba un segundo hogar. Pero también significo que su rivalidad con Luna por quien trataría de dormir con Harry incremento (Aunque ninguna logro entrar a aquel cuarto nunca más desde que Harry se aseguró de no repetir la noche de 1984). En Abril 10, Hermione fue traída ya que sus padres confiaban en A.S. y Aria. Así en la noche de Abril 11 el pequeño grupo tomo un avión desde el aeropuerto internacional de Londres a Japón. La experiencia de volar en un vehículo muggle fue única para el grupo, aunque A.S. y Aria dijeron que los verían al llegar a Tokio. Unas cuantas horas más tarde el pequeño grupo llego al nuevo país.

Gracias a Karin Asakura Potter descendiente de Marcus Potter uno de los miembros con más conexiones económicas en la historia de la familia, el grupo se quedó en una de las propiedades de la familia alrededor de las afueras de la ciudad. El trio dijo que no habría entrenamiento nocturno pero que mientras estuvieran allí sus rutinas diarias incorporarían la ayuda de Ken Katsujito Potter un mago y exorcista Onmyodo quien era maestro en varios estilos de pelea japonés. Al conocer a Ken lo primero que notaron en comparación con su forma de hacer magia era el uso de talismanes en vez de varitas. Aquí en Japón los magos eran entrenados para usar talismanes y objetos bendecidos como varitas. Además, se les enseñaba artes marciales para defenderse en contra de muggles de ser necesario.

Así empezaron sus vacaciones en Japón. Todas las mañanas los chicos seguidos de Sirius, Gwen, y Remus se levantaban a practicar junto a Ken. El resto del día visitaban museos, parques y la ciudad de Tokio. Hermione, Daphne, Padma y Astoria fueron sorprendidas por la mitología japonesa mientras visitaban los museos. A Harry, Neville, Fleur, y Luna les intereso como el Japón mágico se separo completamente del Japón muggle desde 7 siglos atrás para prevenir el ser usados por el gobierno y hacer daño a la gente común. La gente común no sabía que su país estaba rodeado por muchas criaturas sobrenaturales en todas partes. Muchos fantasmas andaban de aquí por allá, manos rojas colgaban de los arboles y un gato con dos colas los sorprendieron mientras andaban por la ciudad. Según lo que Karin explico el país tenia una barrera permanente que no dejaba a aquellos sin magia ver lo que en realidad existía. Los exorcistas trabajaban principalmente en prevenir posesiones y ataques a la fauna sobrenatural.

* * *

Los templos fueron los lugares que mas le gusto al grupo pues sentían la paz entre los dos mundos. Los espíritus alrededor de estos lugares eran pacíficos y solo estaban aquí para ver a sus familiares por un poco más antes de irse. A quien mas le gusto fue a la pequeña Astoria al ver a un pequeño zorro caminando por el templo.

"Que lindo!" Dijo Astoria al acercarse al pequeño zorro quien la veía atento.

El pequeño zorro se acerco a Astoria y salto en sus brazos. El zorro con su pelaje rojizo y su tierno tamaño hizo que mas de uno sonriera al verlo.

"Es una chica." Dijo Ignis mientras seguía sentado en el hombro derecho de Harry.

"Como lo sabes?" Pregunto Astoria.

"En serio, mírala bien y te darás cuenta." Dijo el pequeño dragón.

Astoria reviso al pequeño zorro y se dio cuenta de que en verdad era una chica.

"Oh solo hace que me la encuentre más bonita aún." Dijo Astoria mientras abrazaba a la pequeña zorra. "Si fueras mi mascota te llamaría Kyo." Dicho esto, la magia de Astoria se unió a la de la pequeña zorra y marcas blancas aparecieron alrededor de su pelaje y su cola se dividió en nueve.

"Tal parece que muestras tu verdadera forma Kitsune." Dijo Ignis.

"Espera esta zorrita es un zorro sobrenatural?" Pregunto Sirius.

"Por favor díganme que se dieron cuenta de que estaba ocultando su verdadera apariencia." Dijo Ignis.

El grupo no dijo nada. Solo miraron a Ignis buscando una explicación.

"Es decir que Ignis y yo fuimos los únicos que nos dimos cuenta de estaba usando una ilusión desde el inicio." Dijo Harry.

"Bueno no importa ahora. Astoria felicidades ya tienes un familiar. Justo como Sirius con Midnight tu le entregaste un nombre y tu magia se unió a la de Kyo. Así que bienvenida a la familia." Explico Ignis.

Así fue como tan solo 4 días de llegar a este lugar un nuevo miembro se unió a la familia.

* * *

Todo no fue rosas y felicidad, el bosque de los suicidios fue un lugar al que solo vieron de lejos y no se atrevieron a entrar. Como un lugar podía estar lleno de tantas personas quitándose la vida no podían entenderlo. Ken les explico que las personas tenían razones que nunca podrían entender pues las almas que provenían de ese bosque eran arrastradas al infierno inmediatamente (Confirmado por A.S. y los otros dioses, toda alma que se suicidaba sin ser por un sacrificio para salvar a otros eran arrastradas al infierno inmediatamente.). Ken también explico que existían magos oscuros que buscaban controlar a Japón como Gendo Kotomine un mago en busca de la inmortalidad quien había declarado que algún día lo mataría a él. Gendo había sido el causante de muchos accidentes y experimentos que iban en contra de la naturaleza, la ultima vez que fue visto se había ido con uno de los espíritus mas malignos de los últimos siglos, Naoto Madarame. Un mago y soldado que cometió tantos crímenes del libro de leyes que su alma fue sellada en lo mas profundo de una cueva para que nunca pudiera llegar al infierno y sufriera en soledad por la eternidad.

Esa noche después de conocer la historia Harry y las chicas fueron traídos a la isla por el trio de diose tal parecía que había algo de lo que querían hablar.

"Felicidades por tu nuevo familiar Astoria." Dijo Aria.

"Gracias." Dijo Astoria mientras sostenía a Kyo.

"La razón principal por la que estamos aquí es por tu arma." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Ya sabes el proceso después de ver como lo hicimos con Ginny." Dijo A.S.

Unos momentos depues A.S. manejaba la esencia de Astoria y comenzaba a crear una pequeña figura. Un cuerpo pequeño con cuatros brazos, una pequeña cabeza con un cuerno y una cola. Aunque era extraño el ser creado era tan tierno con su color carmesí oscuro que las chicas lo miraban tratando de saber que era.

"Aunque se vea pequeño ahora solo esperen a que Astoria lo aprenda a usar." Dijo Aria.

"Que nombre le pondrás Astoria?" Pregunto Harry.

"Oni." Dijo Astoria mientras lo tomaba es sus manos. Oni la miro con sus ojos agudos y dijo "Gao." En una tierna voz.

Los días siguieron avanzando y las chicas tuvieron la oportunidad de usar kimonos. La comida japonesa fue una experiencia única y deliciosa, en especial los postres los cuales Harry y Violet no querían dejar ir. La tecnología que pudieron apreciar no era para nada atrasada, pero de alguna manera quedaba atrás de la que existía en Eljun.

* * *

El día siguiente el grupo decidió visitar una verdadera aldea ninja en la cual Dora hizo de las suyas al ser capaz de engañar a casi todos. Por alguna razón Harry sabia que era ella en cada ocasión. Durante su visita uno de los encargados de las técnicas ninja en la aldea propuso un desafío, si alguien podía ser mas rápido y derrotarlo en combate se podrían llevar una copia de un pergamino antiguo sobre la historia de la aldea y las técnicas de pelea de un ninja. Hermione tenia los ojos brillando ante esto mientras que Dora pensaba en lo que podría aprender de ese documento.

Harry como todo un caballero ofreció tomar el desafío. Quiso ver si lo aprendido con A.S. y lo que Ken les había enseñado estaban funcionando. El encargado se rio y pensó que sería fácil el derrotar al pequeño Harry, que equivocado estaba. No duraron ni 20 segundos pues el encargado pensó que su velocidad le daría la victoria al acercarse a Harry quien lo vio venir y cuando lo tenia cerca le dio una patada enviándolo a volar contra la pared con gran fuerza. Cuando llevas muriendo años contra un dios tratando de alcanzar su velocidad inhumana, comienzas a ver todo a tu alrededor ser más lento que tú.

* * *

Los días siguieron avanzando hasta que la noche de Abril 24 alguien entro a la propiedad activando todas las alarmas. Esto despertó a todos quienes salieron al jardín a ver quien se atrevía a entrar y despertarlos antes de su viaje a las aguas termales al siguiente día. Ken vio a la figura unos metros enfrente de ellos y supo quién era.

"Gendo que haz hecho." Dijo Ken. La luz de la luna mostraba un cuerpo robusto lleno de símbolos en kanjis, las venas pulsantes, ojos rojo sangre, y apariencia de un monstruo del mismísimo infierno no le dejaba de sorprender.

"Yo hice que mi/nuestro cuerpo sea perfecto. No necesidad de comida, varita o ningún articulo mágico para usar magia además de reservas mágicas más allá que el mismo Merlín. Yo eh ascendido a un dios, no podrás pararme Ken." Dijo Gendo mientras saltaba y trataba de atacar a Ken con una velocidad increíble.

Pero fue detenido en el medio del aire por Excaliburn quien conecto con su cuerpo mandándolo a volar contra la pared. Harry se movió inconscientemente y ataco a Gendo con su arma antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de que había desaparecido.

"Por que hueles a mi enemigo?" Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Gendo quien no creía lo que el pequeño chico había hecho.

"A que te refieres y como te moviste tan rápido mocoso." Dijo Gendo al tratar de golpear a Harry, pero nunca llego a hacerlo pue una gran mano carmesí agarro su puño.

Una gran armadura de semblante de samurai japonés con cuatro grandes brazos, una gran cola afilada, ojos plateados y un gran cuerno estaba al lado de Harry de manera protectora. No tenía piernas y su interior parecía estar lleno de un fuego blanco. Todas la chicas miraron a Astoria quien solo asintió. Esta era la verdadera forma de Oni, una armadura/familiar con mente propia y fuerza incalculable.

"Hueles a él, Voldemort. ¿Nuestro enemigo dinos que sabes?" Dijo Ignis al ponerse serio y comenzar a arder en llamas.

"Ese patético señor oscuro no llego a mi intelecto. Trabajamos un poco en cómo conseguir la inmortalidad, pero nunca vio mas allá, un cuerpo perfecto era necesario para eso. Yo lo logre mi/nuestro cuerpo es perfecto." Dijo Gendo con una voz doble que causaba escalofríos.

Un mensaje llego a la mentes de los presentes excepto de Ken, 'Astoria es hora de que 'Oni' muestre su poder. Esas almas deben ser purificadas por las llamas de Oni. No es humano y va en contra de la naturaleza, es tiempo que descanse en paz.' Dijeron los dioses.

Harry se volteo y guardo su espada, esta se encogió hasta ser un collar. "Oni sabes que hacer eso ya no es humano. Ken esto es su culpa no la tuya." Dijo Harry seriamente.

Oni entendió lo que le dijo Harry y miro a Astoria por aprobación quien solo asintió. Tomo a Gendo y lo lanzo al cielo, lo siguió mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente con sus puños envueltos en llamas blancas. Oni gritaba repetidamente la palabra "Gao" mientras lo golpeaba hasta crear una bola de fuego blanco y incinerar a su objetivo hasta que no quedara nada.

"El ya no tenia salvación. Esta era la única manera, no hay regreso de una abominación como esa." Dijo Harry mientras veía a Ken directo a sus ojos.

"Entiendo. Sabia que eso era un monstruo, pero no pensé que ustedes tendrían a uno." Dijo Ken señalando a Oni quien retomaba su forma sellada y se posaba en el hombro izquierdo de Astoria.

"Ah, él es un familiar y arma de Astoria. Algo que no puede ser copiado. Solo atacara cuando sienta peligro." Dijo Harry mientras entraba a la casa seguido de los otros.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el grupo se fue desde muy temprano a las montañas para ir a las aguas termales. Al llegar los chicos se fueron al lado derecho de los baños y las mujeres al lado izquierdo.

"Ah esto es paz." Dijo Sirius al sentarse en las aguas del baño.

Los demás siguieron a Sirius y hicieron lo mismo. Una vez que todos estaban en el agua los ojos cayeron sobre Harry. Las pequeñas cicatrices eran visible aun con su cuerpo en desarrollo y Sirius fue el primero en mencionarlas.

"Harry donde te hiciste esas cicatrices?" Pregunto Sirius.

"Entrenando con A.S." Dijo Harry calmadamente mientras veía a Ignis flotando a su lado.

"No es ese entrenamiento demasiado para ti, esa cicatrices serán pequeñas, pero veo que son varias. Ignis también tiene algunas ahora que me doy cuenta." Dijo Remus.

"Es algo necesario para proteger a todas las personas que me importan. No dejare que nadie muera mientras pueda impedirlo." Dijo Harry. Mientras que Ignis flotaba delante de él.

"Así que estas tan determinado como tu padre cuando decidió seguir a Dumbledore junto a tu madre." Dijo Frank al ver tanta determinación en los ojos del joven.

"Es que tengo a muchas personas que me importan. Luchare para ganar y no perder a nadie tanto como A.S. describió sus objetivos mientras lucho en esa guerra de la que habla de vez en cuando." Dijo Harry.

"Es que estas enamorado o no. Neville no recuerdas las veces en las que los vimos juntitos en diferentes partes de la casa. Ya quiero ver la boda o bodas." Dijo Maximus con una sonrisa.

"Es cierto has caído rendido por ellas, ya no creo verte sin ellas en el futuro." Menciono Neville.

"Harry y las chicas se van a casar y después muchos niños tendrán." Cantaron los gemelos.

"Que puedo decir ellas son mi razón de vivir." Dijo Harry.

En el otro lado del muro que dividía las aguas termales.

"Ya veo que su campeón esta decidido a casarse con todas. Ha dicho cosas sin darse cuenta de que estamos justo al lado." Dijo Alice.

"Ahí Alice no digas nada más. Mira lo rojas que están después de la canción de los gemelos." Dijo Cissy entre risas al ver a las doce chicas rojas como tomates.

Se podría decir que la vacación fue un éxito para el grupo. Aunque lo que pasaría en unos meses traería tristeza a la familia.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 8 en 1988 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia), Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 53 en 1988. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 15 en 1988. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 11 en 1988. Relación con Harry Prometida / Amigos / Saliendo.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 9 en 1988. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 8 a en 1988. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 8 a en 1988. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 8 a en 1988. Relación con Harry: Amigos / Saliendo.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 8 a en 1988. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Saliendo.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 8 a en 1988. Relación con Harry: Amigos. No sabe que siente por Violet o Hannah.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 7 a en 1988. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Saliendo.

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 7 a en 1988. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 7 a en 1988. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Saliendo.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo- Zorro(Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 7 a en 1988. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Amigos / Saliendo.

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 7 en 1988. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 7 en 1988. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Amigos / Saliendo.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Alexander y Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 6 en 1988. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 5 en 1988. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 28 y 32 en 1988. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 29 y 28 en 1988. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	20. Armas, una nueva hija, y un adios

_Conversación_

A.S.: En verdad vas a hacer esto?

Autor: El tiempo no perdona tu mas que nadie lo sabes.

Aria: Pero a nosotros y nuestros hijos el tiempo no nos afecta.

Autor: Si lo sé. Pero a cada mortal le llega su hora.

Asmodeux: Eres un poco cruel.

Autor: Ellos han vivido felices junto a todos desde 1981. Si sufrieron, pero ya tienen varios años. Ellos confían en que Sirius y el resto para encargarse del resto.

A.S.: Mas te vale que no te arrepientas.

Autor: Tu ya sabes la respuesta.

 _Conversación Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Las vacaciones en Japón terminaron bastante bien para el grupo. Se sentían relajados y llenos de energías, listos para cualquier cosa así que cuando regresaron a Eljun estaban mas que preparados para seguir con sus entrenamientos, clases y asuntos. Ginny al regresar al final del mes a su casa fue bombardeada por muchas preguntas en especial de los gemelos. Las fotos traídas por ella dieron más información de como era Harry y su familia.

Los chicos Weasley estaban sorprendidos por tantas chicas juntas mientras abrazaban a Harry o lo jalaban de aquí por allá. El aspecto del chico mostraba el buen estado que llevaba, su cuerpo bien ejercitado, su tamaño perfecto para su edad y su cara llena de felicidad junto a las chicas mostraba que su vida era una muy buena. Arthur W. estaba feliz de ver que los chicos Potter estaban muy bien cuidados no como Dumbledore pensaba. Molly estaba sorprendida por lo extraño que era el chico, sus ojos de diferentes colores, su mechón blanco que resaltaba en su cabellera negra además de mostrar una cara madura para alguien de tan solo 7 años.

Los gemelos por su parte le preguntaban cómo había sido el viaje, como la familia Potter la había tratado y como era Harry. Ella solo respondía diciendo que se sentía parte de su familia desde que llego, el viaje había sido una grata experiencia. Describió a Harry como alguien maduro, chistoso cuando se lo proponía, atento a los deseos de aquellos a su alrededor y un caballero en cada sentido de la palabra. Arthur estaba sorprendido de las palabras de su hija. Le preguntaron que quienes eran todos esos chicos, que porque Frank Longbottom, su esposa eh hijo estaban presentes, y porque Narcissa Black estaba presente, aunque se veía completamente diferente.

"El hijo de Sirius, Maximus es uno de ellos. Las chicas son las hijas de varias familias aliadas a los Potter que viven en la mansión de los Potter además de los chicos también. La mas joven y los gemelos son los hijos de Cissy y Remus, esa es la razón de porque ella estaba allí. Y no pregunten donde está la mansión porque no lo sé." Explico Ginny.

Arthur y Molly estaban sorprendidos por lo escuchado. Tanto creían en los Potter otras familias para dejar a sus hijos viviendo en el mismo lugar. Ahora entendían porque ya no se había visto a Neville Longbottom en la casa familiar. Pero entendían pues después del ataque fallido de Bellatrix hacia sus padres unos meses después de la tragedia de los Potter ellos mismo hubieran mantenido a sus hijos ocultos.

Lo de Narcissa era una sorpresa pues después de que se hiciera publico el anulo del matrimonio entre ella y Lucius el paradero de Narcissa había sido un misterio publico muy buscado. Los goblins afirmaban que ella estaba bien pero no decían donde se encontraba o que ocurría con su vida privada. Su hermana Andrómeda había sido entrevistada por los periódicos mágicos en cuanto fue encontrada junto a su esposo saliendo de Gringotts, pero decía las mismas cosas que los goblins. Ahora sabían que estaba con Remus y que tenían hijos, no se lo podían creer.

"Así que ahí es donde se encuentra Luna Lovegood. Xeno y Pandora no habían dicho nada de donde estaba su hija y siempre se la pasan viajando de su casa a algún lugar. Ahora sabemos que están con los Potter." Dijo Arthur recordando como sus vecinos ya casi ni estaban en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Ah, Luna esta allí porque está comprometida con Harry igual que yo." Dijo Ginny en una voz alegre.

"Espera que? ¿Me estás diciendo que Luna Lovegood tiene un contrato de matrimonio al igual que tú?" Pregunto Molly mientras veía a su hija.

"Así es como muchas de las otras chicas. Cornellius quiere asegurarse de proteger las líneas familiares de sus aliados al igual que revivir las familias que poseen pero que no han hecho en todo este tiempo. Yo seré la señora Peverell cuando nos casemos." Explico Ginny.

"Pero como es esto posible. Tu estas de acuerdo con esto Ginny. Y como los otros padres están bien con esto." Dijo Arthur. Aunque quisiera anular el matrimonio no podría pues Cornellius aseguro que todos los gastos de Ginny serian tomados por la familia Potter una vez que cumpliera 10 o decidiera irse de la casa. Cornellius había planeado esto muy bien para su gusto. Y por alguna razón una carta llego de Gringotts afirmando de que él había confirmado un matrimonio permanente al menos de Ginny no lo quisiera.

"Oh claro que estoy bien con esto. Harry es el mejor chico con quien me pudiera casar, no es el chico de esos libros que mama me lee desde pequeña. El es real y mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que esos libros hayan dicho." Dijo Ginny mientras pensaba en su amado.

Ron miraba las fotos y no se lo podía creer este chico tenia todo lo que el no tenía. Como alguien podía tener tanto cuando tenia su misma edad. Odiaba que este joven tuviera tanto sin haber echo nada, de seguro no era como Ginny lo describía. El envidiaba a Harry Potter por ser tan joven y tener tanto que el no creía llegar a tener en su vida.

Los gemelos solo pensaban en que necesitaban conocer al chico que era el hijo de uno de los Merodeadores originales. El debía ser alguien quien los podía ayudar y acompañar en sus planes futuros para bromas una vez en Hogwarts. Que importaba lo que el tenia o no, si estaba casado con una o más, solo al ver lo feliz que era Ginny sabían que todo estaría bien.

Arthur miro a Molly y sabían que esto no le gustaría a Dumbledore pues su miedo de los posibles planes de Cornellius se estaban haciendo realidad.

* * *

En el caso de Hermione sus padres estaban emocionados por saber como le fue en sus vacaciones junto a Harry. Las fotos fueron una maravilla según su madre quien adoraba la de todas las chicas en kimonos alrededor de los hombres. Hermione les conto lo mucho que se divirtió y como se sentía en familia junto a todos ellos. Al escuchar como describía a Harry confirmaba las sospechas de sus padres, su pequeña Hermione estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Pero lo que los dejo un poco dudosos era como hablaba de no querer separarse de el y las demás de una forma que les hacía pensar que quizás su pequeña tenia sentimientos por mas de una persona.

Pero quienes eran ellos para impedirle a su pequeña decidir a quien quería amar. Solo tendrían que hablarlo mas directamente con ella en un par de años además de conversar con la familia de Harry sobre esto.

* * *

Los meses avanzaron con tranquilidad y todo marchaba bien hasta una mañana. Era Septiembre 16 de 1988 y todos desayunaban tranquilamente cuando los abuelos de Harry se desmayaron uno detrás del otro. Todos se asustaron y los llevaron directamente al hospital pues esto nunca había pasado antes. Al ser revisados por los médicos todo se veía bien con ellos, pero había que recordar que Cornellius y Margarette no se estaban poniendo mas jóvenes. Los doctores recomendaron reposo y no estresarse mucho pues, aunque se vieran saludables sus edades no ayudaban.

Así que para ayudarlos Amelia se volvería el proxy de la casa Potter en el Wizengamot y la casa pasaría al lado neutral ya que Cornellius como figura que se oponía a Dumbledore y los demás no podría estar presente era mejor congelar los movimientos de ambos lados de la balanza. En cuanto a Eljun, Sirius actuaria como el representante de ellos hasta que estuvieran seguros de que estaban bien. Esa noche Cornellius reunió a los adultos y al trio de dioses para hablar de algunas cosas.

"Estamos todos presentes Cornellius." Dijo Monsieur.

"Bien quiero primeramente darles las gracias por ser nuestros aliados y apoyarnos por tanto tiempo." Dijo Cornellius.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros pues no les gustaba a donde iba esto.

"Si viejo, pero no digas cosas, así como si tu tiempo estuviera cerca. Aun tienes que ver como Harry pasa trabajo con tantos pequeños que va a tener, tendremos la mansión reventada de bebes." Dijo Sirius para alegrar el ambiente no quería escuchar lo que se imaginaba.

"Eso espero pues me estado asegurando de que las familias estén unidas gracias a él. Ya Dumbledore se habrá enterado de lo que estado haciendo gracias a que le dije a Ginny que decir. Esta es mi ultima carta ya que sé que el vivirá mas que yo y Margarette." Dijo Cornellius.

Ahí estaba lo que no querían escuchar el viejo par ya se sentía cerca a las puertas de la muerte.

"Nos hemos arrepentido de muy pocas cosas en esta vida. Sirius, Remus ustedes han sido como hijos para nosotros, se aseguraron de que nuestros queridos Harry y Violet crecieran junto a nosotros. Nos dieron aun mas nietos en sus hijos y sabemos que cuando llegue ese momento cuidaran de ellos por nosotros." Dijo Margarette.

"No digan eso mis viejitos ustedes todavía tienen años por delante. Todavía no han visto si Gwen y yo tenemos a una pequeña que nos traiga muchas mas alegrías." Dijo Sirius mientras agarraba sus manos y algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ellos dos eran sus padres lo que lo habían visto volverse un hombre y lo habían adoptado como suyo una vez fue abandonado.

"Lo se y espero que no tomes mucho para ello. Pero no es por eso por lo que estamos aquí aún nos queda para rato. Por lo que estamos aquí es para hablar de lo que he estado planeando por varios años desde que supe del futuro de Harry y las chicas. Como saben ya hay varios contratos de matrimonio entre ellos, pero hay algunas cosas que quiero decir." Dijo Cornellius antes de comenzar.

"Lo primero hay por lo menos 4 casas muertas en nuestra familia que necesitan ser revividas por eso es por lo que estoy feliz por los contratos pues así se asegura de que una vez que Harry pueda tomar control como lord pueda elegir a la esposa con la que dará comienzo una vez más a esa casa."

"Lo segundo es que ya como sabemos muchas de nuestras familias solo tienen hijas así que para asegurar de que no se pierdan esas casas. Las que recomiendo son Astoria, Susan, Luna, Gabrielle y Pavarti mantengan sus apellidos y tomen el Potter como un segundo apellido. Sus hijos serán lo mismo para asegurarnos de que el apellido no se pierda. Ya he hablado con los Goblins sobre ello y aceptaron ayudarnos con esto."

"Tercero si en caso de que Neville elija estar con Violet o tomar una opción similar a Harry en cuanto a matrimonio, un contrato estará vigente esperando por ser firmado por ti Frank. Pero si no ocurre ese contrato esperara para unir a nuestras familias algún día. Sin importar que pase los Longbottom seguirán siendo nuestros aliados y parte de esta alianza por el futuro." Explico Cornellius.

Todos asintieron pues tal parece que él había estado planeando asegurarse de que Harry y los chicos tuvieran tanto poder como pudieran no solo en la escuela por controlar 3 de las cuatros casas, sino que en el Wizengamot asegurarse de que las familias Potter, Lovegood, Greengrass, Longbottom, Bones, Black, Peverell y ahora las tres reinstituidas casas de Griffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estuvieran unidas y pudieran cambiar la balanza de poder.

El poder que significaría una alianza como esta seria 10 de las cincuenta familias que lo formaban . El Wizengamot tenia un total de 109 votos, 27 eran divididos entre las nueve familias más antiguas y nobles (3), 82 eran divido entre las otras 41 familias (2). Los tres lados eran normalmente compuestos 16 familias cada uno con tres de las familias más antiguas y noble, 13 familias nobles y con dos familias nobles al final que se movía libremente entres los tres lados acorde a sus deseos. Si las cosas eran como Cornellius planeaba junto con las familias en el lado neutral Harry y los chicos podrían controlar el Wizengamot. Cornellius eran un genio y no había nada que Dumbledore o alguien mas pudiera hacer para detener esto.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y para Noviembre 25 Gwen y Sirius confirmaron que Gwen estaba embarazada. Pero eso no cambiaria nada. El trio sabia que el tiempo de Cornellius y Margarette estaba llegando. Harry seguía aprendiendo el como convertirse en lord mientras que los demás se hacían mas fuertes. En cuanto a su entrenamiento solitario con A.S. habían logrado sobrevivir por unas 3 horas, aunque sabía que A.S. lo podría matar en segundos, esa velocidad con la cual se movía era un problema grande. Así que trato de algunas maneras en como detenerlo, hielo no, electrocutarlo tampoco, volver el piso lava era como ayudarlo a matarlos mas rápido y lo mismo era con el fuego. Incluso trato de usar cadenas mágicas, pero nada funcionaba, era imposible ganarle a este estúpido dios. Ignis trato varias estrategias las cuales tampoco funcionaron, pensaban que si esto era solo A.S. no querían pensar en lo que el trio seria peleando juntos.

Algo nuevo que ocurrió fue que la marca comenzó a mostrarle memorias de Voldemort. Hasta ahora sabia todos los hechizos que este usaba, alguno de sus seguidores mas cercanos y algunos objetos ocultos que por alguna razón sentía que debía destruir. También comenzó a aprender como usar parseltongue gracias a las memorias que había visto. Los dioses le explicaron que esos objetos eran la clave para poder destruir a Voldemort, de las memorias podría aprender su ubicación, pero en cuanto las sintiera cerca la marca lo llevaría a ellos.

La relación con las chicas se había vuelto aun mas seria que antes, un beso podía llevarlos a una sesión de besos. Controlarse se había vuelto bastante difícil en especial con Minerva que mas de una vez lo había llevado a casi el limite de dejar que la lujuria lo conquistara. El deseo que sentía por cada una lo había llevado a tratar de no quedarse a solas con ninguna de ellas sin alguna actividad para distraerse. Había hablado con Sirius y Remus sobre esto, pero ellos solo le aconsejaron una ducha muy fría o mucho ejercicio para distraer sus deseos. Cuando le pregunto a A.S. sobre esto el dios solo le dijo que tratara con todas su fuerzas el no caer en la tentación y le pidió a Ignis tratar de tomar todo esos deseos lujuriosos por ahora hasta que tomara la prueba de los siete pecados capitales.

En cuanto a las chicas Susan consiguió su arma alrededor de Enero de 1989, 'Promesa de Enkidu' unas cadenas doradas que aparecían de todas partes y seguían a su objetivo hasta atraparlo. Luna en su cumpleaños consiguió su arma, 'Penitencia Eterna' una guadaña de gran tamaño que solo los hacia pensar en como Ginny era cuando utilizaba su hacha 'Pyra'. En Abril Padma consiguió su arma, 'Irrompible Aegis' un escudo que parecía un prisma que se expandía tanto como Padma deseara y en los lugares que ella quisiera.

Con el llegar de Mayo, Pavarti no se quedó atrás cuando su arma 'Juicio de Dios' un par de guanteletes que, aunque se vieran pequeños daban unos golpes inhumanos al mismo nivel que los de 'Oni'. Daphne fue la siguiente en el medio de Junio con su lanza 'Longinus Silenciosa' la cual se podía mover a velocidades inhumanas sin ser vista o escuchada. La última fue Gabrielle a principios de Julio, su arma 'Violento Mjolnir' un martillo hecho de electricidad tan pura que era blanca, la gravedad alrededor de Gabrielle incrementaba bastante alrededor de ella mientras la cabeza del martillo se abría.

Las chicas practicaban todo lo que podían con ellas y par de veces trataron de derrotar a Harry en peleas de prácticas, pero experiencia gano en muchos de los casos. Padma con su escudo era problemática de atacar pues el escudo la cubría todo el tiempo y muros de energía lo golpeaban si no se mantenía en movimiento. Pavarti con sus guanteletes era la única se acercaba a su velocidad, pero necesitaba más reflejos si quería derrotarlo. Minerva por su rápida creación de hechizos era a quien trataba de acercarse lo más rápido posible pues sus hechizos eran como bombas capaz de destruir ciudades o mucho más. Luna fue la que estuvo mas cerca de todas pues la guadaña le permitía cortar el espacio y aparecer en segundos en cualquier lugar.

Hermione fue una sorpresa para el grupo ya que su libro creo muchas armas aparecieron alrededor de ella y atacaban por su cuenta además de usar hechizos que nadie conocía. Susan y sus cadenas fueron una molestia pues ella prácticamente montaba las cadenas como un medio de transporte mientras atacaba desde lejos, las cadenas eran bastante rápidas. Gabrielle le rompió varios huesos cuando su martillo lo golpeo con el peso de un edificio al incrementar la gravedad y impedirle moverse como quería. Daphne no uso la velocidad de su lanza en el principio pues quiso ver como Harry reaccionaba a los cambios elementales de la lanza, fue una experiencia única al ver como Daphne lo atacaba con una lanza hecha de lava en unos momentos antes de casi congelarlo vivo con una lanza hecha de hielo en segundos. Dora fue con la quien mas lucho pues su aceleración de tiempo y congelación temporal lo hicieron usar su mente para engañarla y poder derrotarla.

Fleur casi le vuela la cabeza con su arco en más de una ocasión, nunca lo perdió de vista por mas rápido que se moviera hasta que para derrotarla tuvo que noquearla por su gran agilidad y velocidad de disparo. Ginny demostró que no bromeaba cuando decía que su hacha se movía tal cual ella deseaba, aun cuando la trataba de golpear en el aire el hacha siempre encontraba la manera de enfrentar su espada. Astoria junto a 'Oni' le dieron buena lucha, mientras ella disparaba hechizos mientras Oni lo golpeaba incrementando la fuerza de sus golpes y la velocidad con la que se movía, su cola lo corto varias veces.

* * *

Agosto 16 llego y Gwen dio a luz a una pequeña Cassandra Black quien fue un ultimo momento de alegría para los abuelos quienes sentían sus últimos días acercarse. Los adultos lo sentían y rogaban por que no ocurriera pues no estaban listos para ver las caras de los jóvenes al saber que los que vieron como ejemplos de experiencia y cariño paterno se irian de sus vidas. Pero la mañana de Agosto 28 de 1989 encontraron a la pareja en su cama muy calmada, pero sin ningún signo de vida. Murieron en sus sueños pacíficamente en el silencio de la noche. Lágrimas y llanto fue lo único que fue visto ese día en la mansión Potter, cada uno lloraba la partida de los abuelos. Ginny fue buscada por uno de los elfos mientras que Hermione uso uno de sus muchos hechizos para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de que ella no estaba presente en el día completo. Quien mas lo sufrió fue Sirius quien solo lloraba mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija Cassandra, sus padres habían muerto y no había sufrido un dolor tan grande desde la muerte de James y Lily.

* * *

El trio miraba a la familia desde su isla acompañado de los espíritus de James, Lily y ahora los viejos Potter. Esa noche seria tiempo de decir adiós una ultima vez para los pequeños.

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 9 en 1989 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia), Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 54 en 1989. Relación con Harry: Novios.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 16 en 1989. Relación con Harry: Novios.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 12 en 1989. Relación con Harry Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 10 en 1989. Relación con Harry: Novios.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 9 a en 1989. Relación con Harry: Novios.

Arma: Escudo de Athena, Irrompible Aegis.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 9 a en 1989. Relación con Harry: Novios.

Arma: Guanteletes de Visnú, Juicio de Dios.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 9 a en 1989. Relación con Harry: Novios.

Arma: Cadenas de Gilgamesh, Promesa de Enkidu.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 9 a en 1989. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Lanza Elemental de Gaia, Longinus Silenciosa.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 9 a en 1989. Relación con Harry: Amigos. No sabe que siente por Violet o Hannah.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 8 a en 1989. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Guadaña de Thanatos, Penitencia Eterna.

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 8 a en 1989. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 8 a en 1989. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo- Zorro (Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 8 a en 1989. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Martillo de Thor, Violento Mjolnir.

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 8 en 1989. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 8 en 1989. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Alexander y Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 7 en 1989. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 6 en 1989. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Cassandra B, Agosto 16, 1989. Relación con Harry: Hermana.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 29 y 33 en 1989. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 30 y 29 en 1989. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	21. Capitulo extra con armas y spoilers

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Hola A.S. aquí. Este es un capítulo especial que ayudará a entender las armas que existen y sus habilidades iniciales, y por qué cada persona tiene esa arma.

Minerva y Magnus

Para Minerva Magnus fue una elección fácil. Desde pequeña, amaba la magia y en la historia original era la razón principal por la que no seguía el camino que su madre elige (dejar la magia y casarse con alguien normal), la magia es lo primero. Entonces, cuando lo creé, supe que su arma tenía que ver con la magia, un báculo mágico. El nombre era porque Merlín es conocido como el mago más grande que haya existido. La galaxia que tiene adentro tiene que ver con su segunda habilidad.

Su primera habilidad es la amplificación de la magia, cualquier hechizo, encantamiento o maldición será más fuerte. Basado en un porcentaje que depende de ella y su relación con Harry. Una vez que conoció a Harry y comenzó a desarrollar su relación con él, sus poderes crecieron como cualquier otra de las chicas. El límite que tenía era capaz de destruir ciudades se ha ido en este punto de la historia, pero tiene un límite porque ella todavía es mortal, así que no destruirá el planeta ella sola.

El nombre Magnus vino porque tiene un gran futuro por alcanzar junto a los demás (latín).

Sirio y Suprema Undine

Para Sirius fue su deseo de poder ver lo que hay fuera de su casa. Los océanos son grandes y desconocidos, algo que Sirius estaba listo para disfrutar si tuviera la oportunidad de salir. Por lo tanto, es un tridente y tiene una conexión con el porqué cuando conoce a Gwen encontró sus ojos como un océano en el que quería hundirse. Sí, el Autor la planeo desde el inicio porque ninguna otra chica comenzó a su lado en Hogwarts. El nombre suprema Undine se debió básicamente a Gwen y su principal habilidad.

Su principal habilidad es el control completo de los fluidos. Entonces, si tiene sangre o agua en tu interior, está en problemas (Muerto desde el principio) pero tiene una debilidad, más objetivos tiene, más difícil es controlar los fluidos. Gwen no tiene un arma porque lo comparte con Sirius (recuerden que sus almas son casi una en este momento) y esto se verá en el futuro.

Harry y Excaliburn Forte

Bueno, la razón de esta espada es más o menos el deseo que tenía el Autor para que Harry fuera grande en la historia. Este Harry se relaciona a mí en muchos sentidos de la palabra. Una vez que el dragón de mi esencia que puse en el en el primer capítulo, estableció su arma desde el principio. Él es más o menos un avatar de mis poderes, de los cuales puede usar cierta cantidad cuando sea necesario (hasta la última pelea). Utilizo cinco (prácticamente seis) espadas. La razón por la que la espada tiene tres formas fue porque representan tres de mis espadas. Las dos espadas que uso juntas, las katanas (Alastor y Astarotte) son las que simbolizan la oscuridad y la luz al igual que Harry no elegirá seguir solo un lado . La otra espada es la espada dorada de Verethragna, una espada que simboliza la búsqueda de mi propio camino y desafía cualquier obstáculo en la búsqueda de la victoria (comprenderá mejor el próximo episodio). Harry hará lo mismo.

El nombre es una combinación de los nombres de las espadas de Arthur. (El Autor adora la combinación de los nombres).

La habilidad principal es espíritu de lucha. Motivo por el cual puede aprender tanto durante el entrenamiento conmigo. Si fuera otra persona, su cuerpo y su mente no aprendería tan bien como él y también le impide volverse loco en situaciones tan duras (¿No se preguntaron por qué no se volvió loco y por qué aumentó ese tiempo de supervivencia?) . Permite que su magia crezca aún más sin usar mi poder si no es necesario.

Fleur y Solaris

Bueno, esto fue principalmente por su herencia como Veela. Ella estuvo conectada al fuego desde el principio y el Autor no la vio como el tipo de persona de atacar cercana y personal. Entonces es por eso por lo que ella obtuvo un arco. El nombre se debe a que el Autor la ve como una cazadora lista para buscar a Harry si hace algo (No corras, te encontrará junto con las otras). Como se muestra en la lucha de práctica ella lo encontrará sin importar qué.

La primera habilidad que tiene es que la flecha o los hechizos que se disparen con ella serían precisos y difíciles de eludir. A medida que crezca su relación con Harry, ella no fallara y muchos morirán por eso. Otra parte de la primera habilidad es el disparo rápido que le permite disparar varios hechizos por segundo.

Dora e Infinito y Cero

Para Dora, el Autor tuvo en cuenta sus habilidades como metaformaga. Un arma que era pequeña pero letal desde cerca, por lo que las dagas se convirtieron en sus armas. El nombre que fue elegido para ellos se relaciona con la capacidad principal que posee, manipulación del tiempo leve. Puede aumentar su tiempo de reacción, disminuir el tiempo que lleva realizar una acción y congelar o volver lento el tiempo de sus enemigos. Los períodos de tiempo que puede hacer esto han aumentado de unos pocos segundos a minutos a través de los años.

Hermione y el Oblivion

Ah Hermione, la suya era una elección obvia desde el comienzo de la historia. Un libro, pero no cualquier libro, un grimorio que posee un conocimiento inmenso y crea hechizos continuamente para el uso de Hermione. El nombre que recibió fue porque Morgan Le Fey fue alguien que se adentró en las artes oscuras, pero eso no significa que Hermione se deje consumir por ellas.

La habilidad principal es la guerra continua. La creación de armas y hechizos de cualquier tipo (límite: Ningún hechizo de revivir. Nadie puede ir contra el ciclo de la vida) para el usuario. Ella puede crear una guerra solo consigo misma, pero requiere conocimiento de las armas (cómo se ven), esto incluye pistolas o cualquier arma moderna.

Padma y Aegis

Este fue uno simple. Comparado con su hermana, Padma era el cerebro y una persona que pensaba primero en sus movimientos. En la historia, ella es más protectora, por lo que su arma es una que se trata de asegurar a quienes la rodean. El nombre del arma está basado en Athena y sus títulos como diosa del conocimiento y su uso de Aegis.

La primera habilidad es protección ilimitada. El escudo se puede expandir como una barrera en todos los lugares que Padma elige, pero cuanto más largo sea el alcance de la expansión, más tensión tendrá en la mente y el cuerpo de Padma. La barrera es como muros de energía capaces de moldearse, ya que si Padma quiere puede atacar con ellos.

Pavarti y el juicio de Dios

Pavarti es la que desde que era una niña pequeña era más activa e interesada aventuras, por lo que necesitaba un arma que fuera de corta distancia. El nombre está relacionado con sus raíces familiares en la India. La principal habilidad de los guanteletes es el aumento de las capacidades físicas del usuario junto con golpes con una fuerza creciente. Es por eso por lo que pudo alcanzar la misma velocidad que Harry, pero fue incapaz de cumplir con su tiempo de reacción y sus reflejos (luchar contra un dios con poder ilimitado durante años y esto es lo que sucede).

Susan y promesa de Enkidu.

Para Susan su arma se basó principalmente en cómo comenzó en la historia. Ella no estaba unida a Harry desde el principio, pero quería estar apegada a la única persona que la entendía, que era huérfana y que él era su lugar seguro (El autor no estaba seguro de agregarla al principio, pero después de pensarlo se hizo). Ella era la primer y única personaje que aceptaba las cadenas que unían el alma por sí misma. No tenía que hacerlo cuando estaba en el juicio de Ignis, pero decidió unirse a él. Al igual que Enkidu fueron las cadenas de Gilgamesh, el arma de Susan es la que une las armas de todos.

La primera habilidad son cadenas infinitas. No importa el tamaño o el lugar, Susan puede hacer que las cadenas que elija aparezcan en cualquier lugar, incluso si la magia no está permitida (no cuerpos fuera del suyo al menos que una cadena ya allá perforado el objetivo). Estas cadenas pueden atravesar casi cualquier cosa (excepto el escudo de Padma o las defensas de los dioses) y si el objetivo queda atrapado por ellas, ese será su fin (más tarde se muestra en la historia).

Daphne y Longinus Silenciosa

Su lanza fue una de las que el autor pensó más para ver qué arma sería mejor para ella. Entonces le golpeó, Daphne como personaje en la historia era un poco exigente cuando se trataba de Harry. El autor pensó en darle un látigo, pero pensó en algo que era silencioso, pero mortal. La parte de Gaia tiene que ver con su habilidad principal, el cambio de materia, la lanza puede transformarse en cualquier elemento, sustancia o casi cualquier cosa en la creación. Por lo tanto, la forma original es la de una lanza transparente que se parece cristal. Junto con el cambio de materia, una velocidad inhumana y la cualidad de no producir sonido, casi invisible y solo capaz de encontrarse si tus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima (Remus podría ser uno de los pocos personajes que podría verla venir, aunque no haya entrenado como Harry).

Luna y Penitencia Eterna

Bueno Luna es un personaje especial en la historia. Ella siempre ha tenido una conexión con la naturaleza y el ciclo de la vida y la muerte, este es uno de sus principales cualidades en la historia. Spoilers: Ella sabe sobre los resultados de otras líneas de tiempo, pero no trata de seguirlos porque quiere disfrutar de su línea de tiempo a medida que avanza. Por lo tanto, ella es la que parece estar un paso más cerca que las otras de Harry, ella se preocupa por él y cada vez que él e Ignis mueren durante el entrenamiento, ella lo sabe. Ella es alguien que tiene su alma más cerca del océano espiritual que otros (los dioses lo saben). Por lo tanto, al hacer un arma para ella fue fácil un arma que simboliza su conexión con la muerte, una Guadaña. Pero hay algo más que eso en la guadaña por venir.

La habilidad principal es el corte de espacio. Ella puede aparecer en cualquier lugar y puede crear pequeños vacíos que simplemente niegan cualquier ataque si es necesario. Por lo tanto, luchar contra ella es problemático incluso ahora que solo está aprendiendo a usar su arma de la mejor manera posible.

Astoria y Oni

Este esta y la Excaliburn de Harry, el autor no se decide cuál es su favorita. Para la creación del arma, el autor tuvo la idea de que un ser pensante que podría protegerla en cualquier momento si Harry no estaba presente (Kyo también lo hace). En la historia, siempre le gusta cuando Harry está con ella y se siente como una princesa con él, entonces qué mejor que tener su propio guerrero en caso de que ella esté sola. Por lo tanto, se creó Oni (también surgió la idea como referencia de JoJo, al autor le encanta la idea de un espíritu que lucha junto a ti). Su apariencia es basada en Ignis sin ser un dragón.

Su principal truco no es su fuerza o habilidades físicas, es purificación. En la historia original ella muere de una maldición de sangre más tarde, y Collins no ha mencionado si otros miembros de la familia tienen la misma maldición, por lo tanto, sus llamas blancas pueden negar y purificar cualquier estado anormal, pero si es una transformación del cuerpo que va en contra de la naturaleza las llamas quemaran el objetivo sin dejar nada. Oni es la razón por la cual la maldición no tendrá lugar en la familia, Daphne o cualquiera de los niños.

Gabrielle y Raging Mjolnir

Gabrielle en la historia es más la marimacho del grupo. Intentó antes ser como Fleur, pero Harry le recordó que ella es mejor siendo ella misma. Ella es juguetona y con el paso del tiempo desarrollará el gusto por los duelos y las batallas (Prepárate Harry). Por lo tanto, su arma tenía que ser algo fuerte, salvaje pero pura como ella. Por lo tanto, el martillo enfurecido era la elección. Su apariencia se definiría principalmente por la cabeza del martillo. Es un cilindro que es capaz de abrirse y tomar una forma activa. Un martillo de guerra capaz de hacer que cualquier persona caiga de rodillas.

Su principal habilidad es un menor control de la gravedad, cuando está activo la gravedad alrededor de Gabrielle o los objetivos que la rodean puede aumentar muchas veces su nivel normal o eliminarse. Además, puede aumentar la potencia con la que te golpea (Harry fue golpeado con un nivel igual a un edificio grande. Puede llegar a un nivel de continente o grandes porciones de la tierra con la finalización del vínculo con Harry).

Ginny y Pyra

Bueno, para Ginny era un caso basado en donde su historia no iba a llegar. Esta Ginny conocía a Harry desde sus primeros años. Ella realmente lo ama por quien es (nada de su fama o del chico que vivió), ella se siente como un pájaro liberado en el cielo junto a él. Le encanta volar tanto como a él, y, por lo tanto, es un personaje que no debe tomarse a la ligera. Hará lo que sea para estar con él y los demás, así que, si alguien trata de evitar esto, empiece a correr. De todos los otros personajes ella es la única con una llama latente de furia que se despertará en situaciones que la lleven a sus límites. Por lo tanto, un arma que podría conectar con esa furia fue un hacha.

La principal habilidad del hacha es que es un arma consiente, no en el sentido de Oni, sino en el sentido de que funcionará junto a Ginny para luchar y moverse de una manera que se parece más a una extensión de ella y no la controla. Además de ser consiente, el hacha puede cortar casi cualquier cosa en su camino, Magia, materiales duros. Pero no puede hacer lo mismo que la Penitencia Eterna, eso es único para ella.

Entonces, ahí tienes las armas y sus principales habilidades y las razones por las que existen. Entonces, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, A.S. fuera.


	22. Adios, Contratos y Deimos

_Conversación_

Aria: Has olvidado algunas cosas.

Autor: Si lo sé. También se que eh olvidado que Fleur comenzó la escuela en Septiembre 1 de 1988.

A.S.: No puedes olvidar datos importantes. Trata de no enfocarte tanto en los eventos principales.

Autor: Tratare lo mas que pueda. Pero debes recordar que no es fácil el estar preparando tu aventura en otra realidad antes de terminar esta.

Asmodeux: Eso es tu culpa solamente. Quien planea tantas cosas antes de terminar otras.

Autor: Yo pues es lo que hago. La siguiente realidad será mas cruel que esta, los personaje mayormente son adultos o adolescentes y su educación será de menos importancia.

A.S.: Además de que esta mas llena de guerra que esta.

Autor: Si quieres el santo grial debes de luchar por él.

Aria: Mejor volvamos con la historia.

Autor: Esta bien.

 _Conversación Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

La noticia de la muerte de los señores Potter fue una trágica noticia que golpeo bastante duro a la nación de Eljun. Ningún ciudadano espero la muerte de la pareja tan pronto pues siempre se mostraban llenos de energía y saludables, pero tal parece que nadie sabe cuando su hora le llegara. Los ciudadanos una vez mas se vistieron de negro y detuvieron todo lo que hacían para pagar sus respetos a sus queridos señores. Pero nadie pudo aguantar sus sentimientos al llegar a la gran iglesia de Eljun. Sirius, Remus, Harry y Violet inclinados alrededor del ataúd lloraban con todas sus fuerzas y no había alma en el mundo que se atreviera a retirarlos de allí. Incluso Ignis mientras estaba en el hombro izquierdo de Harry lloraba silenciosamente, nadie pensó que podrían ver a un dragón llorar, pero esto era Eljun y cosas como esta eran posibles.

Los ciudadanos pagaron sus respetos a los familiares y dieron un último adiós a sus queridos señores mientras que afuera los cielos se llenaban de nubes de lluvia y comenzaba a llover. Para el asombro de todos los dragones que no eran vistos al menos que estuvieran hambrientos o fuera una emergencia fueron vistos volando en círculos alrededor de la iglesia un par de minutos antes de regresar a las montañas. Tal parece que ellos también sabían de lo que ocurrió y vinieron a pagar sus respetos. Después de terminada la ceremonia en la iglesia, le ataúd fue llevado a la cripta de la familia para que acompañara a los demás familiares. Fueron los momentos más triste del día, pero de alguna manera lo sobrevivieron. Esa misma tarde una carta fue enviada al ministro mágico para comunicar lo sucedido y asegurar que Amelia se mantendría como proxy de la familia hasta que Harry pudiera tomar cargo. Nadie tenia las fuerzas suficientes para seguir con el resto del día, pero de alguna manera lo hicieron. En la noche se reunieron todos en la biblioteca antes de ser transportados a la isla del trio de dioses.

Una vez allí el grupo se encontró con el trio de dioses y los espíritus de cuatro personas. Eran James, Lily, Cornellius y Margarette, quienes sonreían al ver al grupo. El grupo se acerco a las figuras frente a ellos antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Abuelo, Abuela, Papa, Mama, como es esto posible?" Pregunto Harry.

"Siempre hemos estado a su lados mis pequeños. Harry, Violet desde que morimos esa noche hemos estado viéndolos desde aquí y acompañándolos de vez en cuando en la mansión o en la iglesia. A.S. y los otros nos permitieron que los acompañáramos hasta que tuvieran unos 14 o 15 años querían que nunca se sintieran abandonados por nosotros." Dijo Lily.

"Tal vez nunca nos vieron, pero estábamos allí. Siempre nos alegra cuando van y hablan con nuestro retratos, aunque sabemos que no es lo mismo. Solo queremos que sepan que estamos orgullosos de ustedes y de lo mucho que entrenan y se preparan para los eventos en un futuro." Dijo James antes de acercarse con Lily y envolver a sus hijos en un abrazo.

"Mama, Papa…. Gracias por siempre velar por nosotros, aunque sienta a Remus y Cissy como mis padres también." Dijo Violet mientras lloraba.

"Lo sabemos que tu y Harry ven a Sirius, Gwen, Remus y Cissy como sus padres. Nos sentimos feliz por ello pues no podríamos pedir a alguien mejor para cuidar de ustedes." Dijo Lily mientras miraba con una sonrisa a los adultos. La gran familia que estaba siempre alrededor de sus pequeños.

"Esto quiere decir que nuestros abuelos estarán aquí también?" Pregunto Harry.

"No pequeño nosotros estamos felices de haberlos visto crecer por tantos años. Ver como daban sus primeros pasos, sus cumpleaños y momentos mas felices. Solo estamos aquí para decir adiós una ultima vez pues estamos felices de nuestras vidas." Dijo Margarette.

"Aunque esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos jóvenes, los estaremos viendo desde el más allá. Velaremos por sus futuros y estaremos orgullosos no importa que camino tomen." Dijo Cornellius antes de acercarse junto a Margarette a todos los jóvenes que vio crecer y abrazarlos una ultima vez.

Todos lloraban lagrimas de alegría ante tal emotiva despedida y dar el último adiós a los viejos mas queridos en la familia. Las lágrimas no pararon, pero ayudaron a todos a aceptar esta realidad. Todos deberían partir algún día por ello debían vivir al máximo cada día y tomar decisiones de las cuales no se arrepintieran.

A la mañana siguiente los Patil, Amelia, Ted, Andrómeda y Minerva firmaron los últimos contratos de matrimonios dejando a Hermione como la última que necesitaría uno. Para esto Sirius y los demás decidieron traer a los padres de Hermione al día siguiente para explicar todo lo que sucedía. Para ser honesto la conversación entre ellos no fue fácil, pero entre Sirius, Monsieur, Remus, Cissy y Minerva pudieron explicar todo, excluyendo a Voldemort. No era un tema que pudiera ser traído a la mesa así nomas.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Joanne Granger y su esposo Theodore Granger nunca esperaron lo que había estado ocurriendo desde esta mañana. Primero fue la aparición de A.S. y Aria en su puerta temprano en la mañana junto a una joven quien reconocían de las fotos. La joven se presento como Minerva McGonagall prometida de Harry. Los padres se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar a su hija Hermione esperando verla llorar o algo más, pero no fue así.

"Que bueno que eres tu la que le ayudara a explicar todo a mis padres, Minerva." Dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

Joanne y Theodore no se esperaban esto, pero ya todo seria explicado pensaron. Al tomar asiento lo primero que fue explicado fue que la magia existía y que era mantenida oculta de las personas comunes o muggles como eran llamados. Joanne y Theodore no lo creían hasta que vieron como Minerva se transformo en gato frente a ellos y Hermione hizo aparecer un libro con símbolos extraños de ser un guillo que no habían visto.

"Esto es la magia, Papa, Mama. Ellos me han entrenado junto a Harry y otros desde que tengo cuatro." Dijo Hermione mientras señalaba a A.S. y Aria.

Lo siguiente fue como A.S. y Aria tomaban todas sus características delante de ellos mientras que un pequeño dragón carmesí con marcas plateadas apareció de un pequeño portal y se sentó en las piernas de Minerva una vez de vuelta en su forma original. A.S. se disculpo con ellos al decir que no eran en verdad los tíos de Harry, aunque fueran considerados como unos. Ellos dos y el dragón eran dioses y habían protegido, educado y más, a jóvenes como Hermione y Minerva pues un futuro grande los esperaba.

"Eso es lo que somos. Nos conocimos ese día en el parque y hablamos con ustedes como personas normales mientras los pequeños se conocían. Nos hicimos buenos amigos con ustedes por deseo propio y no solo por la misión. Pues lo que era necesario era que Harry y Hermione mantuvieran una amistad que fuera creciendo con el tiempo. No era necesario y que fuéramos amigos, pero así paso." Explico Aria.

Joanne pregunto que, si la conversación entre mujeres que tenían era ciertas, Aria lo confirmo pues a que mujer no le agradaba tener conversaciones así con otras. En su parte Theodore le pregunto a A.S. si sus viernes de cerveza era una actividad entre hermanos o solo eran una farsa. A.S. le agarro la mano y le afirmo que siempre fueron de verdad y que ahora que sabían la verdad podrían tomar cervezas que el aun no conocía. Theodore solo asintió al sentir la conexión entre fanáticos por la cerveza. Lo siguiente fue en contarles sobre Hogwarts y como Hermione recibiría una carta para asistir a la escuela. Le contaron que entenderían todo mejor una vez estuvieran en Eljun.

Dicho esto, un portal fue abierto hasta la biblioteca de la mansión en donde Remus, Sirius, Cissy y Monsieur los esperaban. Una vez la presentaciones fueron hechas prosiguieron con lo demás. Sirius explico que los gastos de Hermione para la escuela serian cubiertos por la familia Potter. Theodore quería negar la ayuda, pero fue detenido por Remus quien explico que no era una molestia el pagar por un miembro mas de la familia. Cissy les explico que ahora se encontraban en la nación de Eljun, la primera nación mágica y muggle del mundo. Monsieur les explico como alrededor del mundo los magos ocultaban el lado mágico de sus naciones de aquellos ciudadanos normales sin magia. Sirius les explico como la isla fue creada por los primeros Potter y el mago Merlín como un sueño mutuo en el que deseaban que muggles, magos, criaturas mágicas y la naturaleza vivieran en paz y harmonía.

"Merlín fue real?" Pregunto Theodore.

"Si lo fue al igual que el rey Arturo. La familia real siempre ha sido descendientes suyos." Explico Sirius.

La conversación continuo mientras explicaban como Eljun era una nación prospera y poderosa. Luego la conversación se movió al aclamado tema de Harry y las chicas. Los dioses explicaron como sus almas estaban unidas y esos lazos se habían fortalecido con el pasar de los años. Les mostraron las almas de Remus y Lily las cuales estaban bastante cerca la una de la otra mientras muchas cadenas las mantenían unidas y las protegían.

"Esto es un ejemplo de como los lazos los pueden unir." Dijo Asmodeux.

Los dioses luego explicaron como las almas de chicas como Minerva y Hermione estaban unidas a Harry. Les mostraron las memorias de aquella noche en la que Ignis los puso aprueba. Los padres Hermione no podían creer lo que vieron, como Harry pudo poner la seguridad de las chicas sobre la suya hasta el final.

"Aunque no corrían peligro, si las chicas o Harry negaba la conexión lo mas posible fuera que perdieran sus memorias sobre Harry y una barrera los mantendría alejados. Ignis quería estar seguro de los sentimientos y la determinación de todos." Dijo Aria.

En ese momento lo más problemático comenzó a ser discutido. Los contratos de matrimonio, como Harry estaban comprometido no solo con Minerva sino con cada una de las otras chicas excepto por Hermione por ahora.

"Como es esto posible? Creen que dejare que mi hija forme parte de un harem para Harry." Dijo Theodore.

"Esto es alcaico. ¿Como puede usted Monsieur aceptar que sus hijas formen parte de esto?" Pregunto Joanne.

"No fue algo que aceptamos de una vez. Tomamos tiempo para pensarlo, vimos como sus relaciones se desarrollaban. Eh visto como ese joven a crecido y se sigue preparando para hacerlas feliz a cada una por igual. Él es la única persona a la que le confiare la protección y futuro de mis hijas. Ellos han vivido juntos desde pequeños aquí en este lugar y siempre han sido felices." Explico Monsieur antes de Sirius mostrara la memoria de todos ellos durmiendo juntos a la mañana siguiente de la prueba de Ignis.

"Yo tengo 54 años. El trio aquí presente puso una maldición sobre mi para no envejecer ni un día desde que tengo catorce. Ellos me explicaron que era necesaria en el futuro y que la persona con la cual posiblemente pasaría el resto de mi vida estaba en ese futuro. Pero me aseguraron de que podría romperla si encontraba a alguien de quien me enamorara de verdad y esa persona de mí. Busqué por años y nadie pudo llenar ese lugar hasta que conocí a Harry. No me arrepiento ni una sola vez de haber esperado pues el se ha vuelto parte crucial de mi vida." Dijo Minerva mientras recordaba la primera vez que la beso, pudo sentir su cuerpo arder en pasión y sentir su amor.

Los padres todavía no lo comprendían como su hija, Minerva y las demás estaban bien con esto. Tendrían que compartir a un chico de por vida, acaso no lo quisieran para si misma. Ellos no podrían compartir al otro con alguien más. Además, como podía alguien esperar por una persona por tanto tiempo como Minerva.

"Yo fui casada por mi familia con alguien que nunca amé por años. Conocí a Remus mientras él estaba en su primer año en Hogwarts. El era mas joven que yo y, aun así, con su forma de ser, lo cariñoso que era conmigo, lo feliz que me hacia me hizo caer enamorada de él. Los tres años que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida antes de comenzar a sufrir con el imbécil que mi familia eligió para mí. Sufrí muchos años, pero siempre recordé que Remus esperaría por mi hasta que fuera libre. No perdí la esperanza y ahora que estoy con el soy feliz, y tengo la familia que siempre quise junto a él." Dijo Cissy mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

"Cissy en ese entonces no tuvo la elección de casarse con quien ella eligió. Pero nosotros sabemos que cada una de las chicas lo eligió a él. Llevan Años conociéndose, creciendo, estudiando, divirtiéndose juntos. Ellos ya son una familia sin nuestra intervención y no es posible casarlas con nadie más, ellas nos volarían en pedazos si tratáramos de hacerlo. Lo que queremos pedirles es que sean parte de esto por su propia voluntad, que entiendan las razones y que sepan que su hija eligió a alguien en quien pueden confiar." Dijo Sirius.

La conversación siguió por una hora mas mientras lo padres de Hermione eran informados de como eran normales los matrimonios de esta clase en varias comunidades mágicas. Como las chicas tendrían los mismos beneficios y derechos cada una sin importar que.

"Es esto lo que quieres mi pequeña?" Pregunto Theodore mientras se preparaba para dar su decisión junto a su esposa.

"No creo posible el elegir a alguien mas como mi pareja." Dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

"Esta bien Sirius, aceptamos esto. Pero queremos estar lo mas cerca posible de nuestra pequeña." Dijo Joanne.

 _Flashback Termina._

* * *

Así fue como el contrato de Hermione fue hecho. Sirius le afirmo que Hermione podría ir y venir de la mansión a su casa y que en todo caso que quisieran venir a la mansión solo debían llamar a Dobby quien se aseguraría de escucharlos e ir a buscarlos.

Septiembre 1 llego. Dora y Fleur partieron para sus escuelas respectivamente (Lo se olvide que Fleur había empezado en 1988.) Las jóvenes se fueron felices al saber que todo estaba bien aun después de que Cornellius y Margarette no estuvieran en sus vidas.

* * *

En el caso de Wizengamot y el ministerio mágico la noticia del fallecimiento de los Potter fue una novedad no esperada por nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Muchos se alegraron de lo sucedido ya que alguien que había sido un problema permanente en sus zapatos había desaparecido de sus vidas o eso creían. En Septiembre 1, el caos consumió al ministerio pues, la casa Lovegood, Longbottom, y Bones se movieron a el lado neutral. Esto causo que ahora el lado de la luz perdiera fuerza y el lado neutral tuviera control de la mayoría de los votos. Esto no fue del agrado de las casas oscuras ni de las casas de la luz quienes no apoyaban muchas de las ideas de el lado neutral. Pero nadie podía hacer nada, ahora Arthur Greengrass y sus aliados tenían todo el poder que requerían para impedir que alguna ley fuera pasada.

Dumbledore maldijo el alma de Cornellius al imaginarse que esto era parte de su plan. Aun después de su muerte el viejo era un obstáculo en su planes. Ahora con el Wizengamot en pare ninguna ley que pudiera ayudar algún lado era imposible de ser pasada. Solo agradecía que los votos de la casas muertas eran nulos hasta que un nuevo lord tomara control de la casas. Pero el imaginaba que los Potter, lo harían un día ya que por lo que Arthur y Molly Weasley le habían dicho Harry tenia varias prometidas con la cuales podría revivir esas casas. Solo podía esperar convencer al joven lord como con su padre.

* * *

El tiempo siguió avanzando y los jóvenes seguían su entrenamiento además de que ahora todas las prometidas tomaban clases sobre el manejo de la isla, el Wizengamot y ministro junto con Harry en la isla de los dioses junto a Sirius, Gwen, Remus, y Cissy todas las noches. Lo que Sirius le había contado sobre como el Wizengamot estaba llevando a la Gran Bretaña mágica al caos con sus ideas conservativas y su incapacidad de como manejar a alguien como Voldemort y sus seguidores los había hecho entender que había muchas cosas que cambiar. Esto los impulso a entender todo lo relacionado con ser parte del ministerio y cuales pasos debían tomar para cambiar el sistema a algo similar que Eljun. El primer paso seria permitir que los aurores pudieran usar hechizos letales en contra de los seguidores de Voldemort que se resistieran al arresto una vez que Voldemort regresara.

* * *

El entrenamiento de Harry continuaba mejorando sus habilidades mientras que la marca le habría mostrado algo que no podía creer. Le conto a Sirius como Voldemort mato a su hermano después de enterarse que Régulus había descubierto sus secretos y robado uno de sus Horrocruxes. Esto le dio a Sirius una causa mas por la cual querer eliminar a Voldemort. Sirius pensó en que deberían ir a su antiguo hogar para ver si encontraban algo que los ayudara a descubrir donde se encontraban los Horrocruxes, pero no por ahora pues no quería estar en el ojo publico hasta que Harry comenzara su tiempo en Hogwarts.

Ahora que todas las chicas que faltaban eran capaces de estar todo el tiempo que quisieran Harry tuvo que ser mas cuidadoso con su cuarto. Varias veces Hermione, Ginny y las demás chicas trataron de entrar a su cuarto y dormir con él. Pero con toda su fuerza mental les negó la entrada y uso varios encantamientos en le cuarto para impedirlo. Hermione fue la primera en usar hechizos destructivos para lograr su objetivo, pero no lo logro. Harry sabía que posiblemente no se contendría mas si las chicas dormían con él, por amor a A.S. su mente era la de un adulto gracias a su entrenamiento junto A.S. y Ignis estaba al limite tratando de controlar sus deseos lujuriosos. La única con la que se atrevería a algo seria Minerva por ser la adulta del grupo, pero aun así debía controlarse.

* * *

Entonces la noche de Agosto 1 de 1990 llego. Su cumpleaños junto a Neville y los demás fue uno muy feliz, pero él sabía que la siguiente noche las chicas sabrían todo. Lo que le aterraba era ver como las chicas morirían en frente suyo si no era capaz de protegerlas. Trataría con todo su ser protegerlas de este entrenamiento del infierno. En la noche del día siguiente Ignis y el vieron como las chicas y sus familiares estaban en frente suyo.

"Harry que pasa? ¿por qué tiemblas?" Pregunto Hermione al verlo temblar.

"Saben cómo cada final de mes no despierto por un día completo." Dijo Harry.

"Si sabemos que entrenas con A.S. una noche completa junto a Ignis." Dijo Pavarti.

"No es una noche." Dijo Ignis en un tono serio.

"Es un año." Dijo Luna mientras abrazaba a Harry fuertemente.

"Espera, que como que tú y Ignis entrenan por un año con… A.S… es por eso por lo que no despiertas por un día completo." Dijo Minerva a darse cuenta. La isla no tiene tiempo y aunque admite que quizás haya durado un día o dos entrenando aquí nunca había durado más de eso, ni los demás tampoco. Pero ese entrenamiento debería ser algo más serio para causar tanto cansancio.

"Y no es solamente eso. Les dirás o yo les digo." Dijo Luna al separarse.

"Como lo sabes?" Pregunto Harry al ver a su prometida a la cara.

"Desde que tenía tres tenía una conexión más allá de lo normal con la vida y la muerte. Tuve varias visiones de lo que había ocurrido en diferentes líneas de tiempo. Los dioses me lo confirmaron, yo soy alguien que está más cerca de lo que ocurre en el más allá y por ello recuerdos de diferentes yo de otras líneas de tiempo con habilidades similares vienen a mi si los dejo entrar. Pero eso fue solo una parte lo que me dejo saber lo que comenzó a ocurrir en este lugar desde aquella primera vez. Desde que comenzaste a entrenar vi todo lo que ocurrió. Mientras dormía y tu practicabas yo veía todo lo que pasaba aquí. Yo he vivido cada año que tú has muerto en este lugar." Dijo Luna mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

Nadie dijo nada. No podían creer que todo lo que habían escuchado, Luna tenía habilidades desconocidas. Harry y Ignis han entrenado y luchado por doce años en este lugar solos cada año en el mundo real. Y habían muerto, como era esto posible.

Harry las miro y supo que ya el gato estaba fuera de la bolsa. No podía creer que Luna haiga visto cada muerte suya en este lugar. "Es como ella dice. Desde que empezó A.S. me ha entrenado luchando con él un año cada final de mes. Dia a día e muerto por sus ataques, y lo hice para volverme fuerte y protegerlas. Por eso es por lo que tienen algo de experiencia en batalla sin entrenar, mientras yo muero y lucho aquí ustedes se hacen más fuertes junto conmigo." Dijo Harry mientras las miraba. "Esta noche ustedes empiezan ese entrenamiento conmigo, pero será diferente. Yo solo eh luchado contra A.S. por un año cada mes, nosotros nos enfrentaremos a los tres juntos por un tiempo indefinido desde ahora en adelante." Dijo Harry.

Las chicas quedaron atónitas. Él había muerto varia veces por ellas y había durado tanto tiempo en este lugar para asegurarse de poder protegerlas. Había mantenido esto en secreto, pero entendían no era algo fácil de decir y ahora sabían que tenía miedo de verlas morir a ellas.

Así que todas lo abrazaron, este idiota había estado sacrificando su vida por ellas y ahora podrían acompañarlo completamente en esto. Después de que cada una lo beso Minerva fue la que hablo.

"Ahora lo haremos juntos sin importar cuanto tiempo lleve, te seguiremos." Dijo Minerva mientras que las demás asintieron.

"Es bueno escuchar que están listas para esto." Al voltearse vieron a A.S., Aria y un gran dragón camerci con marcas plateadas y ocho pares de alas. Ignis se veía como un bebe en frete del gran dragón.

"Asmodeux eres tú?" Pregunto Pavarti no lo podía creer.

"Así es, aunque puedo ser más grande que esto." Respondió Asmodeux.

"No podremos ganarle o hacerle daño." Dijo Susan. Como podrían atacar a algo tan grande.

"No se preocupen, el entrenara a Ignis y nosotros a ustedes por un tiempo antes de que los ataquemos juntos." Dijo Aria.

"A caso eso hará alguna diferencia." Dijo Padma mientras pensaba en diferentes estrategias para derrotarlos.

"Eso dependerá de ustedes. Pero por hoy no se deben preocupar no comenzaremos hoy, es hora de que sepan más de nosotros y conozcan a quien los juzgara el año siguiente con la prueba de los sietes pecados capitales. Tomen asiento." Dijo A.S. mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa.

Una vez todo estaban sentados un circulo mágico de color negro apareció en frente de todos. Rayos rojos salían del circulo mientras algo aparecía, un cuerpo cubierto por oscuridad se formaba. Después de unos segundos pudieron notar quien era.

Una copia exacta de A.S. pero su pelo negro con algunos mechones rojo sangre. Sus ojos eran negros como la más densa oscuridad con pequeños círculos mágicos rojos. Sus cuernos estaban rotos en algunas partes mientras que su color negro daba la sensación de un verdadero demonio. Su aureola era una corona oscura mientras que su cola terminaba en la forma de una lanza. Era una copia más macabra y oscura de A.S. pero se sentía completamente diferente a él.

"Ahhhh, así que para esto me despiertas rey." Dijo una voz seria y macabra pero que parecía haberse recién despertado.

"Vamos Deimos. Llevas durmiendo demasiado tiempo necesitas salir y tomar aire, aunque no te dejare hacer lo que quieras." Dijo A.S.

"Deimos no suena muy cursi-" Astoria no llego a decir nada más pues Oni se puso delante de ella y atrapo una larga espada negra que iba directo por su cuello, mientras que Harry se movió al mismo tiempo para recibir el ataque con su espada si lograba pasar a Oni.

"Pequeña si no quieres que te mate calla. Mi verdadero nombre no puede ser dicho ni conocido por mortales pues se pierden en la locura que le produce saber mi nombre y buscan suicidarse." Dijo Deimos mientras retiraba la espada.

"Ya tranquilízate Deimos. Toma la broma de la pequeña, necesitas reírte por cosas normales y no por el sufrimiento de nuestros enemigos." Dijo Aria.

Los chicos veían a este Deimos con miedo, algo tan oscuro y macabro existía. Ni Voldemort en el recuerdo provocaba tanta maldad como este ser.

"Chicos les presento a Deimos, el botón de reinicio para toda la existencia, enemigo número 1 de todo lo que existe, existía y existirá. Uno de mi otros yo junto con Asmodeux." Dijo A.S. tranquilamente.

"Cariño creo que necesitas explicar un poco mejor esto antes de que ellos comiencen a teorizar sobre cómo alguien como el existe." Dijo Aria.

Los chicos ya estaban pensando en ello.

"Tranquilos jóvenes A.S., no tiene la culpa de la existencia de algo como él. Yo soy el culpable." Dijo Asmodeux mientras se encogía en tamaño para tomar su asiento favorito en los brazos de Minerva.

"¿Como creaste a un ser como el, Deux?" Pregunto Minerva.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de ser lo que soy hoy. La memoria de una vida pasada que decidió crear su propio camino para no sufrir más." Dijo Deux.

"Deux es mi primera vida. Comenzó como un arcángel, el hijo mayor de uno de los cuatro dioses originales. En ese tiempo, después de que Lucifer comenzara su rebelión por querer ser dios y controlar todo, Deux y nuestro hermano habían nacido. En el medio de la pelea Lucifer nos robó y trato muchos de sus experimentos en mí, tratando de combinar el poder destructivo de una de los cuatro originales con el mío. Lo que creo fue la base para Deimos, poder destructivo inestable que destruyo gran parte del infierno. Nuestro hermano fue salvado, pero nosotros fuimos la primera creación corrompida de Lucifer que encontró balance." Dijo A.S.

"Después que muchos traicionaran a nuestro padre y la guerra entre facciones comenzara. Conocimos a la primera Aria y Verethragna, nuestro mejor amigo. Luchamos y muchos murieron, Verethragna incluido, luego cuando Lucifer fue consumido por su deseo por poder las cosas se pusieron peores. Aria estaba embarazada en ese tiempo, pero no se quiso alejar del campo de batalla. Eso le costó la vida por mi debilidad. Mi desesperación, odio y dolor me llevo a crear a Deimos. Lo destruí y absorbí todo antes de crear a el alma de A.S., las almas que forman a la Aria de hoy con lo que quedo de su antigua yo, cree el océano espiritual, una vez más comencé la línea temporal con todos aquellos que murieron mientras le entregaba todos mis poderes, memorias y sentimientos a A.S. para que me superara y eligiera un futuro diferente." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Entonces los tres son parte de una misma persona y tu destruiste todo lo que fue." Dijo Luna mientras señalaba a Deimos.

"En verdad no somos la misma persona pues A.S., es un alma que combino lo último de la luz de Asmodeux y la oscuridad que soy yo. Lo destruí todo porque al perder a Aria, Asmodeux fue roto en dos, un lado dio nacimiento a mí, algo que deseo que todo desapareciera todo. El otro se aferró a Aria y a quererla de regreso, pero sabía que él ya había fallado por lo que creo a A.S. aquel que lo superaría y buscaría otro futuro. El Asmodeux de ahora solo es la memoria viviente de alguien que lo perdió todo, muchos de lo que es hoy es gracias a que A.S. no lo dejaría desaparecer. El acepta mi existencia como el que lo destruirá todo si es derrotado mientras que Asmodeux es lo que fue y lo acepta como es." Deimos explico mientras flotaba.

"Por eso es por lo que lo consideran el gran enemigo al cual temer y no confrontar. Él es el mal original, quien es la personificación de los pecados capitales y capaz de la maldad más pura. Es imposible destruirlo al menos que todos mueran y desaparezcan o que todo la creación se vuelva un bloque sin sentimientos, sensaciones o deseos. Él es quien lo probara en un año para ver si se rinden ante los pecados más severos." Dijo A.S.

"A.S. tomo un año para superarla junto a mí. No fue fácil y Deimos tomo eso como una oportunidad para tratar de destruir todo. Solo no lo logro porque llevamos a cabo la prueba en una dimensión sellada por todas partes." Explico Aria.

"Si solo él hubiera tomado más tiempo hubiera logrado escapar." Dijo Deimos.

Harry y las chicas veían a Deimos y solo pensaron en que cruel seria la prueba una vez que comenzaran. Todo se basaba en ellos mismo así que si no lograban seria su culpa solamente.

"En sí, hasta aquí llegan. Nos veremos mañana para empezar su entrenamiento." Dijo Aria antes de noquearlos a todos en un segundo. No los matarían hoy pero mañana sería algo diferente.

Las chicas y Harry aparecieron en la isla de otoño. Harry les explico que en este lugar dormirían, descansarían, practicarían, comerían y todo lo demás. Este sería su hogar por el tiempo que esto durara.

"Espera como que comeremos y descansaremos somos almas no creo que necesitemos eso." Dijo Padma.

"Eso pensaras al principio. Aunque no tengas que ir al baño tu cuerpo espiritual te pedirá descanso y alimento. Sentirán dolor y los límites de sus cuerpos en el mundo real se aplican aquí. Créanos esto es lo que sucederá." Dijo Ignis antes de encontrar su puesto para descansar.

Así fue como comenzó el tiempo indefinido para Harry y las chicas entrenando juntos.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 10 en 1990 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia), Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 55 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 17 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 13 en 1990. Relación con Harry Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 11 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 10 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Escudo de Athena, Irrompible Aegis.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 10 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios

Arma: Guanteletes de Visnú, Juicio de Dios.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 10 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Cadenas de Gilgamesh, Promesa de Enkidu.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 10 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Lanza Elemental de Gaia, Longinus Silenciosa.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 10 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Amigos. No sabe que siente por Violet o Hannah.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 9 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Guadaña de Thanatos, Penitencia Eterna.

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 9 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 9 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo- Zorro (Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 9 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Martillo de Thor, Violento Mjolnir.

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 9 en 1990. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 9 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Alexander y Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 8 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 7 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Cassandra B, Agosto 16, 1989. 1 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Hermana.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 30 y 34 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 31 y 30 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	23. El infierno es aqui y ahora

_Conversación_

Deimos: No creo que superen la prueba.

A.S.: Porque lo dices?

Deimos: Te tomo un año superar la prueba. Tus hijos duraron dos años, mientras que tu hermano duro un año y seis meses. Es casi imposible para un mortal el superarla.

Autor: Lo dijiste casi. Recuerda que todo depende la forma en que aquellos que toman la prueba son capaces de superar cada pecado.

Aria: Aunque el que le dará más problemas será lujuria. Fue lo mismo para A.S. y para mí.

Asmodeux: Todavía no puedo creer que tomaron 6 meses completos para superarla.

A.S.: Hey, es difícil superar la idea de olvidarme de todo y dejarme absorber por mi lujuria hacia Aria.

Aria: No fue como si te lo puse fácil. Soy la diosa de la lujuria eterna, obviamente ese fue nuestro peor desafío, no podíamos negar nuestro deseos.

Autor: Ya tortolos sigamos con el capítulo.

Deimos: Si por favor no me hagan recordar como no pude destruir todo.

 _Conversación Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

El reloj enfrente de Harry, Ignis y las chicas les decía que la hora de comenzar había llegado. Una luz roja los envolvió antes de ser transportados una vez mas a la isla. Asmodeux estaba en su forma gigante mientras miraba directamente a Ignis antes de volar y atraparlo entre sus garras y llevárselo al oscuro cielo que rodeaba la isla.

"Como dijimos por algún tiempo Ignis entrenara con Asmodeux por su cuenta. Eso lo ayudara a ser un verdadero dragón listo para cualquier situación." Explico Aria mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

El grupo vio como ella mordió el cuello de su amado hasta que sangre broto de el y ella la bebió. La herida se curo en instantes. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y pensaron lo mismo.

"Aria es una vampiro?" Pregunto Daphne quien todavía no podía creer lo que vio.

"Dos de las chicas que la forman son las vampiros mas puras y poderosas en la creación. Ninguna debilidad de otros vampiros se aplica a ella." Dijo Asmodeux mientras hacia aparecer su gran espada de cristal carmesí.

"Bueno si Harry ya les explico la muerte es lo que les espera todos los días desde ahora. Deben trabajar juntos y usar cualquier estrategia en grupo para detenernos. Nada de estrategias suicidas, no aprenderán nada de ellas." Dijo Aria mientras hacia aparecer una guadaña hecha del mismo cristal carmesí que la espada de A.S.

En ese momento una bola de fuego platino caía de los cielos. Era Ignis quien grito lleno de dolor antes de desaparecer.

"Tal parece que la lección termino para Ignis. 2 minutos y 45 segundos, bastante bien para un adolescente." Dijo A.S.

"Bueno están todos listos, en especial sus familiares." Dijo Aria mientras miraba al pequeño búho detrás de Minerva y al pequeño Zorro al lado de Astoria.

El grupo se preparo con sus armas listas. Padma puso su escudo alrededor de todos mientras Hermione invoco varias armas. Minerva se preparo para múltiples hechizos.

"Bueno al parecer que sí." Dijo A.S. antes de desaparecer junto a Aria y romper el escudo de Padma con un simple movimiento de su espada.

Los chicos se movieron y comenzaron su ataque. Minerva, Astoria y Hermione atacaron con varios hechizos mientras que Padma golpeaba al par con barreras de energía. Oni fue el primero en acercarse y golpear con todo lo que tenia al par. Sus ataques fueron bloqueados.

Pavarti y Harry se pusieron detrás del par para atacarlos, pero unas buenas patadas los mandaron a volar. Kyo y Osiris se acercaron mientras atacaban con hechizos propios antes de ser cortados en pedazos por Aria. Cadenas doradas de Susan los trataron de encerrar y atraparlos, pero fueron rotas en segundos.

Daphne se lanzo su lanza a gran velocidad junto a Fleur quien disparo varias flechas, pero fue sus ataques fueron evadidos por el dúo mientras que Ginny y Luna atacaron desde arriba con sus armas. Pero todo fue un intento para distraer al dúo de Dora quien uso su habilidad para acercarse y tratar de detener su tiempo. Trato de córtalos con sus dagas, pero sus armas bloquearon sus ataques. Gabrielle incremento la gravedad encima del dúo mientras se acercaba por la izquierda para golpear a Aria.

"Bien parece que trabajan mas o menos en equipo, pero ya es hora de que mueran." Dijo A.S. mientras se movía y comenzó a cortar sus cabezas junto a Aria. La habilidad de Dora no los afectaba para nada.

La primera fue Dora quien no esperaba esto. Luego fue Luna y Ginny quienes trataron de evadir sus ataques al ver que Dora había perdido su cabeza. Gabrielle fue bloqueada por A.S. quien corto su cabeza rápidamente. Oni fue cortado por la mitad por Aria antes de que A.S. cortara las cabezas de Hermione, Astoria, Padma y Minerva. Atravesó las armas invocadas de Hermione y el escudo de Padma.

Aria en un rápido movimiento corto las cabezas de Fleur y Daphne antes de que ella pudiera recuperar su lanza. Mientras que A.S. se acercó a Susan quien trato de acercarse a Harry y Pavarti usando sus cadenas. Susan ataco a A.S. con sus cadenas, pero él las evito y corto su cabeza. Harry trato de defender a Pavarti con su espada, pero Aria ya les había cortado la cabeza con su gran velocidad. El tiempo que tomo todo esto fue 2 minutos y 30 segundos.

Así comenzó el infierno para el grupo. Al volver a la isla de otoño nadie lloro o dijo nada, solo abrazaron a Harry entendiendo lo difícil que era este entrenamiento. Harry solo pudo pensar algo, 'De vuelta al inicio'.

* * *

Dia 18, Ignis aprendió de mala manera que necesitaba mas velocidad y fuerza si quería ser un desafío para Deux. 3 minutos. Las chicas y Harry no la tuvieron mejor pues necesitaban trabajar mas en grupo y mantenerse en movimiento. 2 minutos y 45 segundos.

Dia 32, Ignis trato algo distinto, artes marciales aéreas combinadas con su magia y hechizos. Era eso o seguir siendo destruido por Deux. Tal parece que el dragón acepto esta táctica de el joven Ignis al ver que funciono un poco para contrarrestar su fuerza brutal. 3 minutos y 20 segundos. Las chicas y Harry incrementaron su velocidad y tiempo de reacción junto con Harry, tal parece que los efectos de la segunda habilidad de 'Excaliburn Forte' se estaban presentando aun más. 3 minutos.

Dia 59, Ignis comprendió algo su fuego no estaba siendo tan fuerte como debía, sus flamas rojas eran débiles comparadas con las de Deux. Así que dejo que sus flamas fueran mas puras y centradas ganando un color dorado, el resultado fue que Deux gano pequeños rasguños. 3 minutos y 45 segundos. Las chicas en su parte aprendieron que movimientos continuos las ayudarían a sobrevivir más. 3 minutos y 20 segundos.

Dia 96, quien dijo que su cuerpo no podría cambiar mas se equivocó, un pequeño par de alas extra comenzó a crecerle. Sus reflejos eran mas agudos haciendo que Deux sonriera y se lo tomara mas serio. Su forma se volvió un poco más pequeña, sus dos brazos se convirtieron en cuatro mientras que en vez de dos ojos tenia ocho ahora. Su cola se dividió en diez y sus alas ya no estaban conectadas a el sino a un gran aro plateado y dorado.

"Ahora entenderás lo lejos que debes llegar." Dijo Deux. Tiempo de supervivencia 45 segundos.

Las chicas y Harry eran más rápidos además que ya trabajaban mas como un grupo coordinado, ya dejaron de usar palabras y se enfocaron en darlo todo. Esto provoco que A.S. y Aria se tornaran mas serios, su velocidad y movimientos eran mas precisos que antes. Su fuerza incremento una vez más. 1 minuto y 10 segundos.

Dia 128, Ignis ya tenia sus dos pares de alas, pero ahora su cola se dividía en dos. Su velocidad y fuerza fue incrementando mas para tratar de alcanzar a la de Deux. Deux era implacable en sus ataques los cuales eran precisos y fuertes. 1 minuto. Las chicas aprendieron que decapitación era solo una de las formas en las cuales morir. Sus heridas las hicieron desangrarse rápidamente aun cuando sus movimientos eran mas rápidos necesitaban aprender a usar sus armas al igual que Harry. 1 minuto y 20 segundos.

Dia 159, Ignis aprendió que tener dos colas ayudaba mas de lo que pensaba, mientras sus flamas tomaban mas fuerzas y su magia era mas efectiva. 1 minuto y 35 segundos. Las chicas se asombraron por lo que Pavarti logro, fue capaz de romper las defensas del dúo por unos segundos dándole un valioso chance para atacar. 1 minuto y 50 segundos. Eso que Pavarti hizo les hizo preguntarse qué otras cosas todavía ocultaban sus armas.

Dia 189, el grupo llego, pero el trio estaba sentado y tomado te a su llegada. Esto no se los esperaban.

"Buenos días jóvenes." Dijo Deux en su pequeña forma mientras comía una manzana.

"No habrá batalla a la muerte hoy?" Pregunto Fleur al verlos tan tranquilos.

"No. Hay cosas que discutir." Dijo A.S. mientras les señalaba los asientos vacíos.

"Se dieron cuenta de que Pavarti desde hace unos treinta días ha sido capaz de romper nuestras defensas." Dijo Aria.

"Si lo sabemos, pero pensamos que es porque nos estamos volviendo mejores." Dijo Astoria.

"Si así es, pero es también por otra cosa. Sus armas tienen diferentes habilidades y ya han visto algunas." Dijo A.S.

"Fleur se ha vuelto capaz de disparar varios hechizos más rápidamente y certeros que antes además de no perdernos de vista. Los hechizos de Minerva son mas fuertes que los demás y Luna es capaz de cortar el espacio además de crear pequeños agujeros a la nada para negar ataques. Todos tienen alguna habilidad." Explico Aria.

"Pero también tienen una segunda habilidad que deben despertar a medida que entrenan aquí además de perfeccionar la primera." Dijo A.S.

"Pero que pasa conmigo no creo tener una." Dijo Harry. No había despertado alguna habilidad única.

"Las tuyas siempre han estado activas como crees que han sido capaces de mejorar y no caer en la desesperación en este lugar después de tantas muertes." Dijo Deux.

"La primera es el espíritu de lucha, te ha permitido aprender de tus peleas en contra de nosotros y mejorar con cada batalla. Te ha impedido sucumbir a la locura de haber muerto tantas veces." Explico Aria.

"La segunda es bendición compartida. Las chicas comparten la primera habilidad contigo, y a medida que su lazos se vuelvan mas fuertes comenzaran a compartir memorias, pensamientos y otras cosas." Continuo A.S.

"Pavarti a comenzado a controlar su segunda habilidad que se trata de romper cualquier defensa, aunque será inefectiva en contra de nosotros después de cierto tiempo." Dijo Aria.

"Entonces cada uno tiene habilidades que debemos aprender a controlar, excepto por Harry." Dijo Minerva.

"Así es, aunque hay una tercera para el que solo se hará presente en situaciones de peligro. Por ahora esta son la primeras de cada una." Dijo Deux antes de mostrar una página mágica al grupo.

Minerva: Amplificación mágica, todo hechizo se amplificará, haciéndolo más fuerte.

Dora: Control temporal básico, incrementar su tiempo de reacción, hacer que sus acciones sean más rápidas, y congelar el tiempo del enemigo por cierto tiempo.

Fleur: Ojo de la cazadora, múltiples ataques mágicos y precisión certera, percepción del objetivo.

Hermione: Arte de la guerra, creación continua de hechizos de alto rango además de recreación de armas consientes.

Daphne: Regalo de Gaia, cambio elemental y materia de tu lanza. Puede ser aplicado a tu cuerpo levemente con práctica. Habilidad en conjunto es perforación de escudo y presencia oculta.

Luna: Corte espacial, transportación inmediata y creación de vacío para protección.

Gabrielle: Control gravitacional básico, incremento o eliminación de la gravedad a corto alcance además de incremento de fuerza de impacto.

Pavarti: Bendición física, incremento de habilidades físicas. Tu segunda es Destrucción de defensas, ninguna defensa por debajo de cierto nivel podrá aguantar tus ataques.

Padma: Defensa extensiva, escudo de rango infinito, aunque mientras más largo más débil se puede volver además de la carga extensiva en tu mente y cuerpo.

Susan: Control de cadenas extensivo, puedes crear cualquier tamaño y cantidad de cadenas desde cualquier lugar excepto cuerpos ajenos, al menos que ya una cadena este presente en el cuerpo de tu enemigo.

Astoria: Flamas de purificación, cualquier estado extraño puede ser curado, pero modificaciones inhumanas o en contra de la naturaleza causaran que le objetivo sea calcinado. Puede usarse como primeros auxilios o curación básica.

Ginny: Arma consciente, tu hacha de moverá junto a ti como quieras, pero en caso de pérdida de conciencia moverá tu cuerpo y seguirá la lucha o escapará para asegurar tu vida. Su filo es capaz de cortar casi cualquier cosa.

"Junto con las habilidades de Harry deberán seguir entrenando y conseguir la maestría de cada una de esas habilidades. Además de comenzar a despertar la segunda de sus habilidades. Creen un estilo que mejor funcione con sus armas." Dijo A.S.

"Su relación con Harry incrementara la potencia de estas habilidades, así que recuerden confiar en cada uno. Son una familia después de todo." Dijo Aria.

Así las chicas supieron en que enfocarse y seguir entrenando.

* * *

Dia 201, Ignis seguía avanzando con su entrenamiento además de tratar nuevas estrategias en las cuales poder derrotar a Deux. 3 minutos. Las chicas mejoraban sus habilidades y comenzaban a desarrollar sus propios estilo de luchas. 3 minutos y 10 segundos.

Dia 250, Ignis consiguió herir a Deux, aunque fuera un poco. Esto alegro a Deux, se estaba aburriendo de que el joven no fuera capaz de dañarlo en este estado. 4 minutos y 15 segundos. Fleur mostro algo nuevo, sus ataques se volvieron invisibles a los demás y comenzaron a seguir al dúo, tal parece que su segunda habilidad comenzaba a mostrarse. 4 minutos y 20 segundos.

Dia 300, Ignis vio como Deux nuevamente incremento su fuerza y velocidad, impulsándolo a sus limites nuevamente. 3 minutos. Daphne mostro su control de la materia al convertir partes de cuerpo en diamante para resistir los ataques de Aria, mientras que Pavarti mantenía a A.S. ocupado junto con Harry. 5 minutos.

Dia 350, Ignis se dio cuenta de que su vista se multiplico, un nuevo par de ojos apareció en su cara. Tal parece que maduraba mas con sus batallas. 4 minutos. Aria y A.S. volvieron a incrementar su fuerza mientras que A.S. se torno mas serio la espada azul oscuro ahora tomaba lugar en su mano izquierda mientras que Aria comenzó a usar una guadaña doble y sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos y violentos. Devuelta a 2 minutos.

Dia 400, Ignis probo la derrota absoluta al sentir una masiva bola de energía ser lanzada a el y mandarlo directo a la isla. En ese día, Minerva activo su segunda habilidad para proteger a los demás, creo una subdimensión para escapar con todos. Aria y A.S. discutieron con Deux por su severidad con Ignis quien admitió el no querer recibir otro ataque así. Por lo menos Minerva activo su segunda habilidad.

Dia 450, Ignis tuvo la idea de probar el mismo ataque en contra de Deux, lo cual alegro a Deux, aunque lo tomo con una mano y lo destruyo con solo cerrarla. Que diablos era Deux. 5 Minutos. Hermione hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, creo un meteorito de la nada y lo dejo caer sobre el dúo mientras Minerva creo una subdimensión para escapar el impacto. La escapada no les duro mucho pues A.S. y Aria los sacaron a la fuerza de la dimensión. Tal parece que estaban felices por Hermione y su segunda habilidad 'Peligro Astral'. 3 minutos y 45 segundos.

Dia 500, Ignis vio como Deux uso sus colas para defensa junto con sus alas para cansarlo antes de liquidarlo con un solo ataque. 5 minutos y 20 segundos. Padma vio como además de haber aprendido a fortificar su escudo algunos ataques eran devueltos a el dúo de dioses, su segunda habilidad 'Re-dirección mágica' se estaba mostrando. 4 minutos y 30 segundos.

Dia 550, Ignis comenzó a tratar de usar la defensa que Deux uso en el y tal parece que requeriría mucho mas entrenamiento antes de perfeccionarla. 5 minutos y 40 segundos. Dora fue la siguiente en mostrar su segunda habilidad mientras atacaba a A.S. usando su aceleración de tiempo. Los movimientos de A.S. eran mas rápidos que los de ella y la forzaron a ir mas lejos que antes. Una segunda Dora apareció junto a la original atacando en conjunto con la original, A.S. solo rio al ver que Dora despertó su 'Existencia doble.' 6 minutos y 15 segundos.

Dia 600, Ignis fue sorprendido al ver que una vez más Deux subía el nivel de practica al mostrarle que sus alas no eran solo defensa, también eran capaz de cortarlo profundamente e inmovilizarlo de ser necesario. 2 minutos y 40 segundos. Una vez mas A.S. incremento la fuerza de sus ataques rompiéndole los huesos más fácilmente a el grupo. Mientras que Aria al incrementar su velocidad les corto varias partes del cuerpo al grupo. Como sobrevivirían esto. 2 minutos.

Dia 650, Ignis siguió incrementando su fuerza, velocidad y técnica mientras que Deux se divertía entrenándolo con su instinto asesino. 3 minutos y 20 segundos. Daphne hizo algo único, en un momento de tensión una clase de sellos aparecieron a lo largo de su lanza y sellaron los movimientos de Aria por algunos segundos. La diosa sonrió al ver que su segunda habilidad 'Destino sellado' comenzó a presentarse, pobre de aquellos que se enfrentaran a ella. 3 minutos y 10 segundos.

Dia 700, Ignis sintió como su cuerpo creció mas y un par de brazos extras crecieron haciéndolo mas parecido a Deux mas que antes. Deux en su parte se sintió feliz al ver que su estudiante estaba mas cerca de su madurez. 4 minutos y 15 segundos. Con todas las heridas que ganaban Astoria tuvo que mejorar su fuego purificador para poder darles mas tiempo a todos. 4 minutos y 20 segundos.

Dia 750, Ignis se sentía más cómodo con su nuevos apéndices mientras cambia su método de pelea aun mas para poder defenderse de Deux. 5 minutos. Ginny mejoro su técnica y maestría con Pyra. En mas de una vez callo inconsciente y Pyra llevo su cuerpo fuera de la pelea para darle tiempo para recuperarse. Los demás agradecían esto ya que les daba mas tiempo para rotar y atacar entre todos. 5 minutos y 45 segundos.

Dia 800, Ignis aprendió de mala manera que ser un dragón no significaba que el dolor no lo pudiera sacar de combate. Deux le rompió cada extremidad posible antes de romperle el cuello. 4 minutos. Luna despertó su segunda habilidad al invocar diferentes criaturas de una luz azul a atacar a el dúo de dioses. El solo invocar a varios dragones los ayudo a sobrevivir mas que antes. 10 minutos.

Dia 850, Ignis hizo algo que no pensó posible. Creo lanzas de energía y una alabarda de energía para atacar a Deux. El gran dragón estaba maravillado por el avance del joven así que le mostro su propias armas. 7 minutos. Los familiares encontraron su propias maneras de atacar y mantenerse a salvo lo mas posible al usar la habilidad de Osiris de entrar en la sombras y Kyo al seguir a Susan mientras se movía entre las cadenas junto con Astoria. 11 minutos.

Dia 900, Ignis probo nuevamente la bola de energía contra Deux esta vez desde cerca. Los resultados fueron satisfactorios hasta que Deux se enojo bastante por su táctica suicida. Un ataque como ese requería más control de energía además de velocidad para escapar de la explosión. 6 minutos. Astoria fue llevada al limite al ver que Harry fue apuñalado por A.S. La ira hizo que despertara su segunda habilidad 'Despertar del Oni', un cuerno de cristal rojo apareció en su frente mientras que sus manos se volvieron garras y una aura roja la consumía. Fue una sorpresa para muchos, pues su velocidad y fuerza incremento drásticamente lo cual le ayudo a tomar por sorpresa junto a 'Oni' a A.S. 12 minutos.

Dia 950, Ignis vio como Deux comenzó a crear orbes de energía por todas partes antes de que desaparecieran y reaparecieran a su alrededor antes de explotar. No fue nada divertido. 6 minutos y 40 segundos. A.S. se dejo de juegos y comenzó a romper cada intento de defensa del grupo ya que sentía que no habían mejorado esa parte. 6 minutos.

Dia 1000, Ignis trato de ver si su velocidad estaba a la altura de Deux al tratar de atacar mientras estaba volando a grandes velocidades. Deux rio antes de mostrarle que esto era un juego de niños al moverse con tal rapidez que ya Ignis sabia nuevamente el resultado. 7 minutos y 30 segundos. Gabrielle le dio una gran sorpresa al grupo al despertar su segunda habilidad 'Golpes dimensionales.' Un aura blanca la cubrió y la gravedad alrededor fue eliminada completamente. Pero lo que hizo Gabrielle fue increíble, al conectar su martillo con el dúo de dioses el impacto fue tal que la subdimensión tembló y los mando a volar bien lejos. Nadie deseo estar al otro lado de ese martillo nunca más. 8 minutos.

Dia 1100, todo cambio este día. Ignis se unió al grupo para luchar contra el trio juntos. Comenzaron a trabajar juntos lo mejor que pudieron, pero necesitaban practica para poder lograrlo. 5 minutos.

Dia 1200, las cosas no andaban bien para el grupo. Los ataques del trio los tenían al borde de la muerte aun con su trabajo en equipo. Necesitaban algo que los impulsara más allá de sus limites juntos, entonces ocurrió. La segunda habilidad de Susan 'Armas unidas' se activó, todos pasaron por la transformación de Astoria, la bendición de Pavarti y el endurecimiento de Daphne. Junto con la habilidades de Dora y Fleur pudieron ser capaces de darle pelea a los dioses que solo sonrieron. La subdimensión temblaba al sentir los impactos de los ataques, pero sus heridas los tenían cansados y débiles. 9 minutos.

Dia 1300, ahora que varias de las habilidades estaban activas para todos, el grupo fue con todo. Por su parte el trio de dioses se lo tomaron un poco mas enserio y sus ataques lo demostraban. La lucha continuaba y todo temblaba, meteoritos caían y golpes titánicos eran dados. Harry luchaba uno a uno con A.S. mientras Ignis, Susan, Luna y Fleur se encargaban de Deux. Las demás se encargaban de Aria. Harry luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en contra del dios, pero sus heridas estaban cansando su cuerpo. Ginny y la demás estaban en las mismas situación, y viendo como su prometido estaba perdiendo terreno. Esto hizo que su segunda habilidad se activara, 'Cuerpo incasables' sus cuerpos dejaron de sangrar y solo un pensamiento seguía en la mente del grupo 'Lucha hasta el final.' 3 horas.

Dia 1301, el grupo se levanto en el medio de la isla mientras veían al trio de dioses tomar te tranquilamente. No recordaban que había pasado después de que la segunda habilidad de Ginny se hubiera activado.

"Por fin despiertan." Dijo Aria.

"Que ocurrió?" Pregunto Dora.

"Después de que Ginny activara su habilidad 'Cuerpo incasable' sus cuerpos dejaron de sangrar, sus huesos rotos fueron arreglados, y se perdieron en un solo deseo, matarnos." Dijo Deux.

"Aguantaron unas tres horas antes de que sus cuerpos se rindieran, así que lo hicieron bien. Pero deben recordar que esa habilidad se activara si Ginny esta en peligro o como ultimo recurso." Dijo A.S.

Así fue como 3 años y algunos días pasaron en la isla del trio de dioses. Los chicos no se levantaron hasta Agosto 3, 1990.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 10 en 1990 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia), Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 55 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 17 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 13 en 1990. Relación con Harry Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 11 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 10 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Escudo de Athena, Irrompible Aegis.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 10 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios

Arma: Guanteletes de Visnú, Juicio de Dios.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 10 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Cadenas de Gilgamesh, Promesa de Enkidu.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 10 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Lanza Elemental de Gaia, Longinus Silenciosa.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 10 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Amigos. No sabe que siente por Violet o Hannah.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 9 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Guadaña de Thanatos, Penitencia Eterna.

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 9 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 9 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo-Zorro (Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 9 a en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Martillo de Thor, Violento Mjolnir.

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 9 en 1990. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 9 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Alexander y Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 8 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 7 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Cassandra B, Agosto 16, 1989. 1 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Hermana.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 30 y 34 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 31 y 30 en 1990. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	24. Vidas normales, familiares y un viaje

_Conversacion_

A.S.: Así que nos vamos de nuevo de vacaciones.

Autor: Exacto.

Aria: La india va a ser tan agradable en Abril.

Asmodeux: No, Siberia estará mucho mejor.

A.S.: Se olvidan de que iremos a Egipto.

Autor: Ya tranquilos. Si irán a varios lugares así que se tranquilizan.

Deimos: Se olvidan de que esto es para que los chicos consigan sus familiares.

Autor: Aunque la prueba también ocurre en estas vacaciones.

 _Conversacion Termina_

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Después de tres años juntos, luchando día a día para sobrevivir un poco mas que el anterior, hizo que el grupo de Harry y las chicas se sintieran mas unidos que antes. Ahora que entendían que no debían llevarse por los deseos carnales, las ansias de los jóvenes se calmaron. Harry ya no se preocupaba de dejar que las chicas entraran a su cuarto porque confiaban mutuamente en no pasarse de la línea. Varias veces el grupo completo fue encontrado descansando juntos en los jardines de la mansión, la biblioteca y hasta el propio cuarto de Harry. Nadie se sorprendía de esto pues todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí.

Sirius continuaba como representante de Harry en Eljun junto con Gwen mientras que Remus tomo el puesto de canciller. Xeno y Pandora tomaron la tarea de continuar la educación de lord para Harry y las chicas. Andrómeda en su parte junto con Raja y Mina se hacían cargo de cuidar de todos los jóvenes, aunque ya no era tan difícil que cuando eran solo unos pequeños. Dora estaba lista para terminar su ultimo año en Hogwarts y ya tenia planeado comenzar como agente auror para ayudar a todos. Frank y Alice estaban mas que felices junto a Amelia al escuchar esto.

Harry no estaba preocupado pues sabía que Dora estaría bien, pero por si acaso Ignis tendría su protección en ella todo el tiempo. Fleur continuaba sus estudios en la academia Beauxbatons, admitía que las cosas eran difíciles porque destacaba en todo como la mejor y esto le hizo difícil tener muchas amigas. Harry y las chicas entristecieron al escuchar esto, pero ella les recordó que con ellos le bastaba y le sobraba. Otra cosa que agradecía era que su encanto de Veela estaba bajo control gracias a Harry, pues esto le podría haber causado mas problemas innecesarios con los hombres de la institución o los chicos que veía por las calles de Francia.

Neville, Maximus, Alexander y Nicholas se sentían inspirados con llegar a ser tan fuertes como Harry. Él era el hermano mayor de su pequeño grupo y su determinación junto con su madurez los inspiraba a hacer mejores. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que reían bastante por su situación amorosa con las chicas; no creían como el manejaba el pasar tiempo con cada una de ellas además de complacerlas en sus deseos. Aunque Neville no se quedaba atrás con Violet quien mas de una vez lo había llevado a pequeñas citas solos. Pobre Neville decían los gemelos, el que le gustara Hannah y Violet no lo ayudaba en nada. En su parte Maximus decía que la persona de la cual él se enamoraría seria similar que sus padres. Alexander y Nicholas solo se preocupaban de que una vez que llegaran a Hogwarts buscarían personas fuertes para tener duelos.

Violet y Eli (Elizabeth Lupin) eran las mejores amigas, aunque tenían una amistad cercana con las demás. Eran el dúo que adoraba pasar sus tardes libres en alguna de la ciudades de la isla. Para ellas la ciudades siempre tenían algo nuevo que mostrarles, en especial cuando se trataba de moda. Después de aprender como coser y crear todo tipo de prendas gracias a la tutoría de una costurera en Primus Myrddin, se habían dado a la tarea de crear cada prenda que su familia utilizaba. Harry y las chicas lo aceptaron con facilidad, mientras que los demás tuvieron que resignarse. Algo que Harry, Violet y Sirius compartían como una actividad propia de ellos era la búsqueda de nueva música que escuchar; Artistas y bandas como Michael Jackson, Bon Jovi, Queen, y ACDC eran algunas de sus favoritas. Las chicas aceptaban que la música era una pasión grande de los hermanos Potter, era una de las cosas que más los unía.

Sirius en su parte compartía con Harry y Maximus la pasión por las motocicletas. Aunque Gwen le prohibió el comprarle una a cualquiera de los chicos, Sirius en secreto comenzó a armar dos motocicletas con los jóvenes en secreto. Eran sus regalos para sus cumpleaños número 18, pues quería que fuera algo personal entre ellos. El adoraba a sus hijos y los otros jóvenes por ello trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos.

Remus en su parte compartía la pasión por la cocina con Cissy y varias de las chicas. Harry había tratado de cocinar, pero le llevo tiempo y practica poder llegar al nivel de Remus y Cissy. A causa de esto no era común el verlo cocinar al menos de que fuera una ocasión especial. Dobby prefería que Harry lo dejara a el cocinar para ellos.

* * *

Dobby en su parte era alguien querido por todos. Siempre era capaz de ayudar a quien lo necesitara, aunque le encantaba ayudar a Cissy en sus actividades o Harry cuando tomaba tiempo para visitar las diferentes partes de la isla. Harry confiaba en Dobby como su confidente y persona para conversar junto con Ignis de lo que pensaban. El pequeño elfo agradecía la confianza que el joven lord depositaba en el ya que Edward lo veía a él como el elfo que acompañaría a el siguiente líder de la casa Potter. Edward en su parte le agradaba mas compartir con Sirius por su madurez y el haberlo visto volverse un adulto digno de ser llamado el segundo primogénito de Cornellius Potter. Remus encontró su confidente en el hijo mayor de Edward, Jack quien era mas un amante de la lectura clásica al igual que él.

Los familiares de la familia se la pasaban a menudo alrededor de la reserva mas cercana a la mansión. Excepto por 'Oni' quien no se alejaba de Astoria en ningún segundo al menos que se tratara de leer junto a Ignis o probar su fuego contra él. Osiris en el tiempo que Minerva pasaba en la mansión, se escabullía para estar con los demás búhos de la reserva. Kyo en su parte se escabullía para pasar tiempo con la pequeña población de zorros de la isla. Esta se encontraba cerca del bosque que llevaba a las montañas de la isla.

* * *

Los mese seguían avanzando y un nuevo viaje fue propuesto para el grupo como vacaciones de pascua. Los diose confirmaron que irían a India desde Abril 14 hasta Abril 28 para que conocieran una nueva cultura otra vez, pero les dijeron que en vacaciones de verano irían a varios lugares solo los chicos y los dioses como un regalo antes de que varios de ellos se fueran a Hogwarts.

Así fue como en Abril 14 de 1981 los jóvenes acompañados de Remus, Cissy, Raja y Mina se fueron a la India. Los padres de Hermione pidieron muchas más fotos además de uno que otro recuerdo. Ginny consiguió que los gemelos pudieran acompañarla en mientras que Arthur y Molly solo le pidieron que tuvieran cuidado. Ron seguía con su actitud de depresión y envidia compulsiva pues consideraba que su hermana no se merecía ser tan afortunada y odiaba que todo esto fuera gracias a el maldito de Harry Potter. Esta fue la razón por la cual Ginny no lo invito.

Ginny junto a sus hermanos Fred y George se encontraron con el grupo en el aeropuerto internacional de Londres. Los gemelos no se lo creyeron al conocer a los jóvenes Potter, en especial al ver a Harry.

"Fred, George les presento a Harry y al resto de nuestra familia." Dijo Ginny al presentarles al grupo.

"Un gusto conocerlos." Dijeron los gemelos Weasley al mismo tiempo emocionados de conocer a Harry y los demás.

"El gusto es nuestro al conocer los hermanos de nuestra querida Ginny." Dijo Remus.

Las presentaciones fueron simples pero efectivas. El grupo encontró a los gemelos Weasley chistosos, aunque comparados con sus propios gemelos, Nicholas y Alexander eran mas serios e interesados en desafíos y duelos. Mientras Fred y George eran relajados y enfocados en las bromas y la risa. Se complementaban de algún modo por lo cual se llevaban bien. Aunque Harry les hizo saber con una sola mirada que ninguna broma pasada de tono podría se hecha a alguna de las chicas. Los gemelos entendieron rápidamente.

Los familiares que acompañaban al grupo fueron una novedad para los jóvenes. Se preguntaban como un dragón, un pequeño lobo, un búho, un zorro y un pequeño demonio podrían ser los compañeros de estas personas. Hermione les explico que había muchas cosas que no conocían gracias a nunca haber viajado afuera de Britania.

Una persona que los dejo dudosos fue la joven Minerva, pues su forma de ser le recordaba a la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Harry les aseguro que no había conexión entre las dos, ella era Minerva Potter, su prometida y eso era lo único que ellos debían saber. Los gemelos no hicieron más preguntas sobre ello. Una vez en el avión el grupo vio la reacción de miedo de los gemelos Weasley al experimentar lo que era volar en un vehículo Muggle por primera vez. Ginny admitió que estaba sorprendida al ver como por primera vez como sus hermanos mostraban miedo a algo.

* * *

Una vez que el avión llego a Nueva Delhi, los gemelos Weasley fueron los primeros en salir del avión. Junto con ellos las vacaciones serian aun mas divertidas. El grupo se quedaría en la casa familiar de los Patil, la cual se encontraba a las afuera de la ciudad por privacidad.

Los primeros días el grupo visito diferentes lugares de la ciudad por tres días. Lugares como El Fuerte Rojo o el Qutb Minar, asombraron al grupo junto con Padma y sus padres explicando un poco de la historia detrás de las edificaciones. La comida fue una nueva experiencia para el grupo, aunque Harry, Padma, Pavarti y sus padres fueron los únicos capaces de soportar las delicias mas picantes que la ciudad ofrecía. La magia alrededor era más distinguible para los chicos pues comparada con Gran Bretaña, la India tenia magia por mas partes, aunque los muggles no se dieran cuenta.

El grupo se movió hacia la región de Nepal. Allí visitaron varios de los templos además de tener una buena vista de los Himalaya. El grupo disfruto de la tranquilidad y clima fresco que brindaba la región. Aunque Ginny tuvo que noquear a sus hermanos un par de veces para mantener el hermoso silencio que proporcionaba los lugares que visitaban. Había que admitir que las fotos que tomaron en estos lugares eran algunas de las mejores.

* * *

El viaje los llevo hasta Mathanguri en donde los jóvenes tuvieron el placer de ver algunas de las especies únicas en la India. Pero quien se robó el espectáculo fue Ginny mientras andaban por los bosques. Un pequeño grupo de Langures Dorados se movían por los arboles y el grupo se detuvo para apreciar a los bellos animales. Pero uno de los pequeños se detuvo y miro a Ginny, el primate se sintió atraído a la joven y dejo su grupo para bajar de los arboles y acercarse a Harry y su grupo. Ginny lo vio y se acercó al pequeño primate, el cual subió por su brazo hasta tomar asiento en su hombro izquierdo.

"Eres tan lindo. Quisiera llevarte conmigo, pero eres parte de este lugar." Dijo Ginny.

El primate no se movió un metro y la miro directamente a los ojos. Esos pequeños ojos la veían con curiosidad.

"Ahí eres tan tierno. Te llamaría Rio si fueras mi mascota." Dijo Ginny. En ese momento su magia se ato al primate sellando su destino como familiar.

"Y con eso Ginny eres la siguiente en conseguir un familiar." Dijo Minerva. Quien explico que esto ocurría si un animal o criatura mágica mostraba interés en el mago y si el mago mostraba interés en él. Con la mención de un nombre el ritual es completado.

Así fue como Rio, el pequeño Langur Dorado se unió al grupo. Los gemelos Weasley estaban sorprendidos de aprender sobre estos familiares. Pensaron en cual podrían ser sus familiares si alguna vez tenían el placer de hacerlo.

* * *

El viaje continuo pero esta vez se dirigían al sur del país, hacia Tamil Nandu, su siguiente destinación. Mientras avanzaban y visitaban diferentes lugares, los jóvenes apreciaban las diferencias culturales entre Gran Bretaña y la India. Similares en algunas cosas, pero muy diferentes y varias. El clima era la diferencia mas grande que los jóvenes encontraban. Las temperaturas eran mas altas que las que acostumbraban haciendo que todos decidieran vestirse mas acuerdo con la vestimenta de los lugareños. Harry no tenía ningún comentario en contra al ver a las chicas vestidas en hermosas telas.

* * *

Alrededor del día 11 llegaron a las Colinas Nilgiri, en Tamil Nandu. Era un lugar precioso pero los lugareños les advirtieron sobre un tigre blanco que había sido visto rondando por las colinas por las últimas dos semanas. Aunque no había atacado a nadie era recomendable el andar con cuidado. El grupo agradeció la advertencia, pero les aseguraron que estarían bien. Dicho esto, el grupo se dispuso a investigar las colinas. Los gemelos Weasley se fueron por un lado juntos a su hermana. Hermione, Harry y Violet tomaron otro lado. Los demás se dividieron en sus propios grupos y se separaron.

Mientras Hermione, Harry y Violet avanzaban se percataron de algo en sus alrededores. Algo los asechaba mientras se escondía entre la flora mientras los asechaba. Harry agarro su collar y materializo su 'Excaliburn Forte'. Hermione hizo lo mismo con 'Oblivion' mientras que Violet se puso en el medio de ellos lista para disparar sus hechizos. Los segundos pasaron y la forma de un gran tigre blanco se hizo visible mientras se acercaba a ellos. Harry se iba a poner delante de su hermana y prometida cuando fue interrumpido por Hermione quien dio un paso adelante. La tigresa la miraba atento mientras se acercaba gruñendo probando a la chica en frente. Su olfato la atrajo al aroma de la chica. Su magia era fuerte, pero quería probar si su determinación era la adecuada. Hermione no se movió ni un solo paso atrás al mirar fijamente al tigre a sus ojos azules.

Al tenerla en frente, la tigresa olio a Hermione mas de cerca y después de ver que no se movía ni temblaba agacho su cabeza ante Hermione. La joven tomo esto como una señal y se agacho para acariciar el pelaje del gran animal. Era esponjoso y suave, se preguntaba como algo tan hermoso como esta tigresa se había presentado delante de ellos. Hermione vio nuevamente los ojos azul claro de la tigresa y dijo:

"Tus ojos son tan hermoso como el cielo nocturno. El nombre que te quedaría perfecto seria 'Astra'."

Dicho esto, su magia se ato al gran tigre y comenzó a encogerlo hasta el tamaño de su mano. Un nuevo familiar fue adherido a la familia. Harry solo sonrió ante esto pues no espero que Hermione tuviera un tigre como familiar. Cuando el resto del grupo se reunió fueron sorprendidos por la pequeña tigresa en los brazos de Hermione. Las chicas la encontraron hermosa mientras los chicos se sorprendieron por el nuevo familiar. La pequeña tigresa tomo asiento en el hombro derecho de su compañera.

* * *

Los últimos dos días del viaje el grupo visito el Taj Mahal antes de partir hacia Londres. Todos estaban satisfechos con la pequeña vacación, aunque todavía les quedaba la de verano junto a el trio de dioses quien prometieron que seria una grata experiencia. Aunque los gemelos Weasley no pudieran participar en ella pues no conocían a los dioses todavía.

* * *

Al regresar a su casa los gemelos y Ginny fueron interrogados por sus padres y hermanos de como fue el viaje. Aunque fueron sorprendidos por Rio, el pequeño mono de Ginny quien los mantuvo alejados de la joven cuando se acercaron demasiado. Rio no conocía estas personas, pero sentía que se estaban acercando demasiado a su compañera y de una forma muy ruidosa. Lo que mas Rio altero al pequeño mono fue la rata que Ron tenia en sus manos, sentía una presencia detestable en ella. Ginny calmo a su familiar al ver que se altero aun mas al ver a Scabbers la rata de la familia. Ella misma no era fanática de la rata y se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido tanto.

Devuelta con las preguntas los gemelos y Ginny describieron su viaje con Harry y los demás. Los gemelos eran los mas alegres al describir su experiencia junto a Harry y los demás. Describían al joven de buena manera y mostraban interés en conocerlo mejor en cuanto comenzara su tiempo en Hogwarts. Ginny les mostraba fotos de los lugares que visitaron mientras les contaba sobre los momentos que pasaron. Lo que mas les sorprendió a los padres Weasley y sus hermanos Bill, Ron, Charley y Percy fue como Rio se convirtió en su familiar. Nunca habían escuchado de algo similar, mientras que ella les explico que era algo que podía pasar si la persona era compatible con cierto animal o criatura mágica.

Los Weasley estaban sorprendidos y se preguntaban que más podría pasar alrededor de los Potter y sus allegados.

* * *

En cuanto a Hermione, sus padres fueron sorprendidos por Astra. Hermione les explico que eran los familiares y les prometió que era lo mismo que un gato. La tigresa le tomo cariño a los padres de su compañera una vez que la madre de Hermione le entregó una lata de atún. En verdad era como tener un gato de una tamaño mas pequeño. Hermione les mostro diferentes fotos de los lugares que visitaron y les entrego unos cuantos regalos. Les dijo que no podía esperar a las vacaciones de verano y los planes de los dioses para ellas.

* * *

*Nota del autor: Las vacaciones de Verano y la prueba de los pecados capitales vendrán en el próximo capitulo. Un viaje con dos nuevos familiares es bastante para un capitulo.*

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 en 1991 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia), Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 56 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 18 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 14 en 1991. Relación con Harry Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 12 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Familiar: Astra-Tigre.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Escudo de Athena, Irrompible Aegis.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios

Arma: Guanteletes de Visnú, Juicio de Dios.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Cadenas de Gilgamesh, Promesa de Enkidu.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Lanza Elemental de Gaia, Longinus Silenciosa.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Amigos. No sabe que siente por Violet o Hannah.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Guadaña de Thanatos, Penitencia Eterna.

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo- Zorro (Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Martillo de Thor, Violento Mjolnir.

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 10 en 1991. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 10 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Familiar: Rio-Langur Dorado (Mono).

Alexander 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 8 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Cassandra B, Agosto 16, 1989. 2 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermana.

Fred W., abril 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

George W., April 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 31 y 35 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 32 y 31 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	25. Mas viajes, mas familiares parte 1

_Conversacion_

Deimos: ¿Mas familiares?

A.S.: Mas familiares.

Autor: Son necesarios recuerden que por lo menos ningún familiar puede morir al menos que su mago muera.

Aria: Crees que los lectores aceptaran los familiares que elegiste para todos.

Autor: Trate de que fueran lo mas variado posible. Si a los lectores no les gustan nada puedo hacer sobre ello.

Asmodeux: No te preocupes ellos dirán si nos le agradan. Además, tenemos que enfocarnos en la prueba de los pecados capitales.

A.S.: Cierto. Pero por ahora que comiencen los viajes.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Después de sus pequeñas vacaciones el grupo siguió con su vidas normales hasta las vacaciones de veranos. Según los dioses dijeron irían a muchos lugares diferentes, pero solo los jóvenes viajarían con ellos a estos lugares. Pero antes de esto Ginny les conto de la reacción de Rio hacia la rata de la familia, Scabbers. Sirius pensó sobre ello al escuchar sobre esto y le pregunto a los dioses si acaso.

"Así es el. Pero planearemos esto para el día en que Harry y los chicos lleguen a Hogwarts. Sera una noche movida si todo sale bien." Dijo Asmodeux.

Sirius les hizo caso y solo espero para que aquel día llegara. Así fue como esperaron hasta la tercera semana de Junio para ver de nuevo a Fleur, Dora y Minerva en el mundo real. El grupo felicito a Dora por su graduación ya que no le permitieron al resto del grupo el participar en ella. Ella les agradeció y dijo que entendía por qué solo sus padres pudieron asistir.

Con eso dicho las vacaciones empezaron al día siguiente con los dioses pidiéndoles que se vistieran con ropas para la nieve. Su primera parada por los primeros días irían a esquiar por las montañas siberianas, acampar y visitar las aldeas Chukchi para conocer como vivían y tener el gusto de pasear en trineos jalados por Huskies. La pequeña Cassandra no los acompañaría en los días de esquiar, pero si en los trineos.

* * *

Así fue como el grupo se despidió de Eljun en Junio 24 con sus equipamiento para acampar y esquiar. Llegaron a un bosque al pie de una gran montaña siberiana y en el prepararon su campamento. Los dioses pusieron una barrera alrededor del área para prevenir animales salvajes con intenciones violentas o humanos acercarse a su lugar. Prepararon un circuito para esquiar en lo alto de la montaña y comenzaron a enseñarles como esquiar a los jóvenes. Ninguno tenia idea de cómo hacerlo, pero después de unas lecciones todos estaban listos para ir montaña abajo.

Neville fue el primero en preguntar algo.

"Es este lugar seguro?" Pregunto el joven Longbottom un poco asustado.

"No te preocupes. Preparamos este lugar para esto, es lo mas seguro posible y además estaremos flotando encima de ustedes para asegurarnos que estén bien." Dijo A.S.

Dicho esto, todos comenzaron a esquiar por el circuito. Harry tuvo problemas al principio para mantener el balance mientras que Maximus bajaba a toda velocidad. Fleur comenzó su amistosa competencia con Dora para ver quien lo hacia mejor. Neville era seguido por Violet quien lo animaba a seguir adelante. Padma y Hermione fueron las primeras en tener caídas, pero rápidamente se levantaban y seguían colina abajo. Eli, Luna y Susan bajaban calmadas mientras disfrutaban el paisaje. Gabrielle y Pavarti increíblemente parecían expertas al pasar el resto del grupo como si nada mientras eran seguidas cercanamente por Astoria. Alexander y Nicholas le daban consejos a Harry mientras tomaban velocidad para alcanzar a Maximus. Minerva y Ginny bajaban a una velocidad constante mientras miraban a el trio de dioses de vez en cuando.

Los familiares jugaban en la nieve de la sima mientras los jóvenes esquiaban. Rio, Osiris y Oni se veían tan tiernos en sus abriguitos de invierno. Mientras que Ignis, Kyo y Astra llevaban pequeños gorros de nieve. El tratar de ponerles un abriguito era imposible.

Así siguieron por el resto del día, una vez llegados al final del recorrido un portal los llevaba de vuelta al principio, pero los dioses agregaban diferentes obstáculos para hacer la experiencia un poco mas emocionante. No se lo dejarían tan fácil al grupo.

Una vez la noche se acercaba el grupo regreso al campamento para cenar. Un estofado hecho por Harry fue devorado por los jóvenes y dioses quienes no esperaban que el joven se ofreciera para preparar la cena.

"Es una ocasión especial. Así que por qué no mostrar mis habilidades." Dijo Harry.

Una vez todos estaban llenos disfrutaron del cielo estrellado mientras discutían algunas de sus memorias.

"Recuerdan la vez que Harry nos invito a volar en escobas junto a él?" Dijo Alexander.

"Oh como olvidar cuanto Hermione odia las escobas desde entonces." Menciono Eli.

"Hey, no soy buena con la escoba. Además, prefiero volar con Harry." Respondió Hermione al recodar que Harry la salvo al caerse de la escoba mientras volaban por el castillo.

"Lo sabemos Mione. Me disculpe mucho por ello. No todos nacimos para volar una escoba, además vuelas mejor usando tus hechizos de viento y levitación." Dijo Harry mientras le tomaba la mano.

"Pero Harry también tiene sus debilidades o olvidan lo que paso la primera vez que fuimos a la playa. Casi se nos ahoga." Dijo Minerva.

"Es verdad tuvimos que darle unas cuantas clases de natación para que pudiera nadar mejor." Dijo Daphne al recordar como casi todas querían enseñarle como nadar mejor.

"Aunque Fleur y Gabrielle no se quedaron atrás. Necesitaron tanta ayuda como Harry para nadar mejor." Dijo Pavarti.

"Es que somos parte Veela. El agua no es nuestra mejor amiga que digamos." Dijo Gabrielle.

"Lo sabemos. No se preocupen todos tenemos debilidades." Dijo Padma.

Así continuaron hasta sentirse cansados e ir a sus tiendas.

Tarde en la noche Harry se levanto para ir al baño. Al salir de su tienda se encontró con Daphne quien tal parece estaba en la misma situación.

"Quiero que me acompañes al baño." Le exigió en Daphne en un tono chistoso.

"Como guste mi lady." Dijo Harry siguiéndola a un lugar un poco alejado del campamento.

Una vez encontraron el lugar perfecto Harry hizo guardia mientras Daphne hacia sus necesidades. Una vez termino cambiaron puestos. Cuando todo acabo los jóvenes decidieron dar un paseo nocturno por los alrededores, agradecían que Ignis se había quedado en la tienda durmiendo.

"Es una hermosa noche. ¿No lo crees Daphne?" Pregunto Harry.

"Así es." Respondió Daphne un poco sonrojada al recordar que siempre lo buscaba a su cuarto cuando quería ir al baño tarde en la noche y el siempre la acompañaba sin decir nada en contra.

"Me hace recordar todas las noches que me buscabas para acompañarte al baño. Nunca se lo pedias a nadie mas en la casa." Dijo Harry al tomar asiento en un tronco y mirarla fijamente.

"Pues claro que lo tenias que hacer. Eres mío y de las demás tienes que hacer lo que digamos." Dijo Daphne al sentarse a su lado. Tomo su mano y la apretó fuertemente dándole a entender que el no tenia salida de esto.

"Nunca diría que no a la mayoría de sus peticiones. En especial tu quien eres la que mas me manda en cuanto se trata a hacer cosas por ti mientras Hermione es mandona conmigo cuando se trata de lecciones y estudio." Dijo Harry mientras reía un poco.

Daphne pensó en lo que el dijo y efectivamente ella era la mas mandona de todas cuando se trataba de él. "Lo siento. Se que soy muy mandona contigo, pero es mi manera que tengo de acercarme a ti." Dijo Daphne apretando su mano fuertemente y mirándolo a los ojos.

"Lo se y no me importa ser ordenado por ti o las demás." Dijo Harry antes de acercarse a ella y darle un tierno beso. Ella era su hermosa Daphne, mandona, fría muchas veces con sus decisiones, pero preocupada por todos a su alrededor.

La pareja se acerco mas y miraron hacia la planicie llena de nieve a las afueras del bosque. En eso escucharon los aullidos de dolor de un animal. Cuando se acercaron a el lugar donde se producían los aullidos y allí encontraron a un joven lobo blanco herido. Tal parece que su pata fue lastimada en alguna pelea. Daphne y Harry se acercaron lentamente para no asustar al animal y sacaron sus armas por si acaso.

"Tranquilo solo queremos ayudar." Dijo Harry mientras se acercaban.

Daphne lo veía directamente a sus ojos amarillentos. Salvajes como ningunos otros, pero hermosos en su propia forma. El animal la veía fijamente y no sentía ninguna señal de peligro de ella. Solo se sentía atraído a su magia.

Harry uso un hechizo de curación básico y así curo la pata del animal. El lobo al no sentir dolor se levanto y se movió un poco. Los jóvenes lo veían felices y se disponían a marcharse cuando el lobo los rodeo y se paro frente a Daphne. La joven lo vio fijamente y se pregunto si esto era lo que ella pensaba que era. Miro a Harry pidiendo consejo, pero el solo le hizo señas de que lo hiciera.

"Acaso quieres ser mi familiar señor lobo?" Dijo Daphne mientras se arrodillaba delante del lobo.

El lobo se acerco y la lamio la cara de Daphne un poco en señal de afección.

"Tomare eso como un sí. Creo que el nombre que te quedaría seria 'Shiro' por tu pelaje tan blanco como la nieve." Dijo Daphne. Dicho esto, su magia se ato al lobo quien se encogió un poco hasta ser del tamaño de las manos de Daphne. Así fue como Shiro se unió a la familia. Daphne lo tomo en sus brazos y siguió a Harry devuelta al campamento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el nuevo miembro de la familia fue presentado y todos se quedaron asombrados por esto (Excepto los dioses). Las chicas le preguntaron a Daphne como le gusto su paseo nocturno junto a Harry. La pobre se sonrojo, pero dijo que le encanto y que las demás deberían tener sus propias escapadas nocturnas con él. Que buena idea pensaron las demás.

Después de desayunarse y tomar un baño en la duchas mágicas creadas por los dioses el grupo se dirigió de nuevo al circuito en la cima. Esta vez practicarían con tablas para la nieve y usarían trineos de nieve. Asmodeux trajo a Cassandra para que pudiera divertirse en la nieve junto a los demás. Se veía tan linda en su abrigo rosa para la nieve. Asmodeux y los familiares se montaron en un trineo junto a la pequeña y bajaron por el circuito.

Los jóvenes después de sus lecciones bajaron por el circuito en sus tablas de nieves con Harry delante de todos. Se sentía mejor para el usar una tabla en vez de los esquís. Después de un buen rato los jóvenes empezaron una guerra con bolas de nieves después de cansarse del circuito. Ya llegada la noche, el grupo disfruto de una buena cena preparada por Susan y Pavarti mientras que Cassandra fue llevada devuelta a Eljun. Tal y como Daphne sugirió las chicas decidieron llevarse a Harry en paseos nocturnos, esta vez fue Minerva quien saco una escoba y se lo llevo a volar junto a ella.

Una vez en el aire el vuelo fue lento y Minerva se recostó en el pecho de su prometido.

"Cuanto me gusta volar contigo desde que eras pequeño en mi escoba." Dijo Minerva.

"Fuiste tu quien me introdujo a mi pasión por las escobas y el volar." Dijo Harry al envolverla en sus brazos.

"No me arrepiento del haber esperado por ti todos estos años." Dijo Minerva mientras recordaba todos los momentos felices que él y los demás le habían hecho vivir.

"Me siento feliz por que elegiste esperar por mí. Eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi y junto a las demás me impulsas a ser mejor." Dijo Harry antes de besarla. Ella era la mas madura de las chicas y la que más le había enseñado mas de la vida. Era su gran maestra en la vida.

La pareja siguió volando por el cielo nocturno por unas dos horas mas hasta regresar al campamento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el grupo se preparo y guardo todo para dirigirse a una aldea Chukchi para poder manejar trineos jalados por Huskies. Asmodeux trajo a Cassandra y antes de irse todos los familiares tuvieron fueron hechizados para no ser vistos por los lugareños de la aldea. Al llegar a la aldea pudieron apreciar la cultura de los lugareños antes de moverse a los trineos. Maximus estaba fascinado por los perros, pero un cachorro de color blanco y negro con ojos grises llamo su atención. El cachorro jugaba con Maximus atraído por su magia. Los dioses vieron esto y le preguntaron al dueño de los Huskies cuánto costaría el cachorro. Luego de darle una bolsa llena de oro, los dioses le dieron la noticia a Maximus.

"El cachorro es tuyo Maximus." Dijo Aria.

"En serio?" Pregunto Maximus.

"Si. Tal parece que el cachorro fue atraído por tu magia." Dijo A.S.

"Entonces serás mi familiar. Dante será tu nombre." Dijo Maximus antes de que el pequeño cachorro fuera atado a Maximus por su magia.

Un nuevo familiar se unió a la familia. Luego de esto los chicos y los dioses tomaron diferentes trineos después de que los encargados les explicaran como manejar los trineos. Los chicos no entendían lo que los lugareños decían hasta que Aria uso su poder en ellos para que pudieran entenderlos.

Una vez que supieron como hacerlo se separaron de dos en dos por cada trineo. Esa tarde los chicos tuvieron la dicha de viajar en trineo y se divirtieron como nunca. Luna y Hermione fueron la que mejor manejaron su trineo mientras que A.S. y Aria se mantuvieron detrás de los chicos para asegurarse que todo anduviera bien. Cuando la noche se acercaba el grupo regreso a la aldea para acampar cerca de allí por la noche.

Después de la cena Ginny tomo a Harry por su brazo mientras que Ignis y Rio los seguían. Una vez lo suficientemente alejados de la aldea Ginny hablo.

"Ignis puedes tomar tu forma adulta?" Pregunto Ginny.

"Claro que sí." Respondió Ignis antes de tomar su forma original gracias a que el poder de los dioses ocultaba a todos los familiares nadie vio al gran dragón a lo lejos de la aldea.

Ignis se coloco en 6 patas y permitió utilizo su cola para subir al par a su espalda. Una vez allí emprendió vuelo. Rio se movió a la cabeza del dragón dejando a la parejita solos en la espalda.

"Si que te gusta volar con dragones o me equivoco querida." Dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba y disfrutaba la brisa.

"Es algo especial entre nosotros. Es como me conociste todos esos años atrás." Respondió Ginny mientras se hundía en los brazos de su prometido.

Ignis subió lentamente hasta estar por sobre las nubes haciendo la luna más visible.

"Sabes no sé qué haría sin ti y las demás. Adora a mi familia, bueno a casi toda ya que no se que pensar de Ron. Pero tu y las chicas son importantes para mí, me han mostrado cosas nuevas, cada día con ustedes es una nueva experiencia por vivir." Dijo Ginny mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "No creo que si los perdiera seguiría cuerda. Tu eres mi cielo Harry y las demás son como mis hermanas; Si los perdiera no tendría ninguna razón para vivir. Por favor nunca nos dejes y nos permitas que nos separemos Harry." Dijo Ginny mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Harry al escuchar las palabras de su pequeña Ginny entendió que ella estaba preocupada de lo que podría pasar. Así que la abrazo fuertemente antes de besarla. "Nunca permitiré que eso ocurra mi pequeña amante de los cielos. No nos separaremos ni hoy ni nunca y sobreviviremos todo lo que el futuro nos traiga. Así que no llores y disfrutemos de nuestro vuelo por el cielo." Dijo Harry antes de besarla una vez mas y seguir disfrutando de su vuelo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente el grupo se preparó temprano y volvió a Eljun para cambiarse para su siguiente destino, Egipto. Para ello el grupo tomo ropa de verano que los mantuvieran frescos y muchos contenedores de agua. Esta vez Cassandra los acompañaría el viaje completo. Por unos 4 días visitarían el Cairo y otros lugares en el país antes de partir a su siguiente destino. Así fue como en 27 de Junio el grupo partió hacia el Cairo. Esta vez solo Osiris, Oni y Ignis decidieron acompañarlos, los demás familiares no querían sufrir aquellas temperaturas.

Llegaron al Cairo y comenzaron a visitar la ciudad y sus diferentes edificaciones y mercados. El Khan el-Khalili fue un lugar lleno de mercancías y personas. Para mas decir casi se pierden y mas de una vez los chicos les rompieron las manos a ladrones que se trataron de pasar de listos y a unos cuantos pervertidos. A.S. mando a unos cuantos a volar cuando se trataron de acercar demasiado a Aria. Mientras que Harry les mostro porque no debía ser tomado a la ligera al darle una lluvia de puños junto a Oni a por lo menos 20 hombres distintos. Neville no se quedó atrás junto a Maximus y los gemelos, aunque las chicas se defendieron ellas mismas cuando se cansaron de ver como los chicos mandaban a volar a varios hombres.

Había que agradecer que llegaron temprano porque de otra forma no hubieran hecho sus compras. Luego de salir del mercado fueron al museo egipcio por unas cuantas horas antes de dirigirse a la pirámides de Guiza y la esfinge. Al llegar allí sintieron la magia que emanaba de las estructuras, demostrando la antigüedad de la magia en Egipto. Una vez el anochecer se acercaba el grupo puso su campamento en un terrenos vacíos cerca de las estructuras con barreras puestas para prevenir que alguien se acercara o los notara. Aria cocino para ellos una cena típica de Egipto para el grupo quienes no podían creer su talento en la cocina.

"Como crees que llega una mujer al corazón de un hombre primero. Es la comida." Dijo A.S. mientras tomaba a su esposa y giraba abrazado con ella.

Después de la cena Luna tomo a Harry y usando un hechizo para pasar desapercibidos se fueron a pasear por la esfinge. Algo le llamo la atención a Luna sobre el lugar.

"¿Qué te parece Egipto, Luna?" Pregunto Harry mientras rodeaban la esfinge.

"Me gusta, aunque es un poco caluroso. Vamos arriba de la esfinge quiero tomar la brisa desde allá." Dijo Luna.

Al escuchar esto Harry la tomo en sus brazos y salto a la espalda de la esfinge usando un hechizo. Una vez arriba se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

"Perdón." Dijo Harry.

"Por qué?" Pregunto Luna.

"Te hice sufrir a ti en especial al entrenar todos estos años y no saber que tu veías en silencio como moría." Dijo Harry.

"Ya te disculpaste por ello varias veces además yo sabia que tu lo hacías para protegernos. Confió en ti mi dragón guerrero y te seguiré junto a las demás no importa que ocurra." Dijo Luna al recostar su cabeza en su pecho.

"Eres única lo sabes mi amante de la naturaleza y lo inusual." Dijo Harry antes de besarla.

"Y así me quieres y nunca me cambiarias. Después de todo yo soy la numero uno." Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

"No digas eso sabes que todas tienen un pedazo similar de mi corazón y alma." Dijo Harry mientras reía un poco.

"Pero fui yo que tomo tu primer beso y posiblemente sea la que tome tu virginidad cariño." Dijo Luna mientras le mordía el labio a su prometido.

Harry solo pensaba lo inusual que siempre Luna ha sido y como le encantaba que ellos veían cosas que otros no notaban a simple vista.

En ese momento una figura alada aterrizo detrás de la pareja. Una crio esfinge, una criatura con cabeza de cabra, cuerpo de león y alas grandes similares a las de un halcón. Luna miro a la criatura y sonrió. La pareja se paro y vio a la criatura detenidamente, era una crio esfinge.

"Sabia que algo nos había asechado en la tarde. Eras tú, mira que hermosa eres. Tus alas son hermosas y tus cuernos son tan fuertes." Dijo Luna mientras chequeaba a la crio esfinge, quien solo la miraba tranquilamente. Esta chica era inusual pero su magia la atrajo desde que pasaron por su territorio, en verdad le agradaba esta chica.

"Te llamare Iris." Dijo Luna mientras la abrazaba. Su magia se ato a la crio esfinge, quien se tomó un tamaño similar a los demás familiares.

"Así que esto fue lo que te atrajo de este lugar." Dijo Harry al acariciar a la pequeña Iris.

"Si, pero ya que terminamos con esto quiero continuar disfrutando de nuestra cita nocturna." Dijo Luna al sentar a su prometido y recostarse de el mientras que Iris se sentó en las piernas de Harry.

* * *

En la mañana, el grupo fue presentado a Iris la nueva familiar de Luna. Su pequeña forma causo mas de un chillido de emoción en el grupo ya que en verdad era tierna. Todos aceptaron que en verdad era el familiar perfecto para Luna.

Los dioses les dijeron que seguirían el rio Nilo para continuar su viaje por lo siguiente tres días. Para ello los dioses crearon unos camellos de cristal que fueron camuflados para parecer normales y comenzaron su viaje siguiendo el Nilo. Cada vez que encontraban un edificio el cual poder visitar se paraban y lo visitaban. Ayudaba el que los camellos fueran mágicos y anduvieran mas rápidos que los normales. Al anochecer de su segunda noche prepararon su campamento y después de la cena fue el turno de Hermione de tener a Harry por una noche.

Mientras paseaban por la orilla del rio Nilo, Hermione agarraba la mano de su prometido.

"Me gustan estas vacaciones." Dijo Hermione.

"Por que será?" Pregunto Harry mientras se sentaban debajo de una palmera cerca de la orilla. Ignis los veía desde arriba junto con Oni asegurándose que nadie ni nada se acercaran.

"Pues porque visitamos diferentes lugares. Pasamos mucho mas tiempo juntos, no entrenamos y siento que estas vacaciones nos acercan mas como familia." Dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba a esos ojos que la cautivaban todos los días.

"Es porque siempre los seremos mi querida genio." Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba para besarla. Sus familiares los veían y se alegraban antes de ver como los cocodrilos del Nilo se acercaban. Hicieron sentir a los animales su instinto asesino haciéndolos retroceder, nada impediría estos momentos entre la pareja.

"Si definitivamente deseo que esta noche no termine." Dijo Hermione antes de seguir besando a su prometido por unos minutos mas antes de regresar al campamento.

* * *

Al día siguiente el grupo se preparó y comenzó a seguir su ruta. El calor era infernal y los dioses solo mantenían a la pequeña Cassandra a salvo de él. Los demás estaban seguros de que si no fuera por el agua que traían morirían deshidratados. Mientras avanzaban un águila imperial oriental comenzó a volar en círculos encima del grupo. En cierto punto callo en picada antes de aterrizar en la cabeza del camello que llevaba a Padma y Pavarti. Todos se detuvieron al ver esto.

El águila veía a Padma con interés mientras que la joven la veía asombrada. Era un ave increíble y hermosa.

"Tal parece que le interesas Padma." Dijo Pavarti.

"Eso crees. ¿Quieres ser mi familiar y amigo gran águila?" Dijo Padma al acariciar el plumaje del águila. El ave se acercó mas a Padma como diciendo que sí.

"Es varón por si acaso preguntas." Dijo Ignis.

"Gracias. Te llamare Aristóteles." Dijo Padma sellando el destino del ave quien dio un pequeño grito en forma de aprobación ante el nombre. La magia se ato al ave sellando su conexión a Padma.

El grupo sonrió y continuo su recogido por el Nilo. Ya después de llegar a unas ruinas el grupo desempaco y se dispuso a armar su campamento antes de visitar el lugar. Después de ver las ruinas y sus alrededores el grupo disfruto de la sombra que las ruinas les proporcionaba antes de regresar al campamento y preparar la cena. Esa noche disfrutaron de una cena preparada por Fleur y Gabrielle quienes demostraron sus talentos culinarios. Después de la cena Harry y Padma se fueron a su cita por las ruinas.

"Me encanta este lugar y su historia." Dijo Padma mientras caminaba al lado de su amado.

"No hay otra razón por la cual te guste?" Pregunto Harry mientras la acercaba a él.

"No se de que hablas." Dijo Padma mientras se sonrojaba y miraba al otro lado. Comparada con las demás ella era la que se sentía mas asustada en cuanto se trataba de las cosas del amor. Harry era su maestro en estas cosas y lento pero seguro la había hecho salir de su cascaron.

"Padma no necesitas sentirte avergonzada, aunque me lo encuentro lindo. Eres mi prometida y debes de recordar que no te forzare a nada que no quieras." Dijo Harry dándole un beso en la frente.

Padma se sentía en las nubes junto a el y aun cuando se sentía avergonzada se aferro a el y lo beso.

"Eres mi maestro en esto Harry. Me ha tomado tiempo para tener el valor para dar estos pasos junto a ti. Por favor sigue cuidando de mí y las demás." Dijo Padma al hundir su cara en su pecho. El aroma de Harry siempre la calmaba y la hacia feliz.

"Siempre mi hermosa y avergonzada Padma." Dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba.

Así siguieron por unos cuantos momentos mas antes de regresar a el campamento.

* * *

Al amanecer el grupo se dispuso a seguir su camino sabiendo que era su ultimo día en Egipto. Después de horas de avanzar y visitar diferentes monumentos el grupo se dispuso a empezar su campamento. Una vez estuvo todo listo discutieron a donde irían después de aquí.

"Iremos al parque nacional del Serengueti antes de ir al Kilimanjaro." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Nos iremos de Zafarí!" Exclamo Pavarti emocionada.

"Veremos más animales que nuevos." Dijo Luna.

"La flora que podremos ver." Dijo Neville.

"Mis instintos se encienden no lo crees Nicholas." Dijo Alexander.

"Así es mi hermano." Respondió Nicholas.

Los dioses se dieron cuenta de esto tal parece que los jóvenes Lupin pronto necesitarían el mismo proceso que su padre.

Esa noche Harry y Fleur sentados en lo alto de uno de los edificios que visitaron ese día veían la noche estrellada que Egipto les ofrecía.

"Mon amour, no te imaginas cuanto te quiero y te extrañe durante mi tiempo en la escuela." Dijo Fleur.

"Yo también mi bella cazadora." Dijo Harry.

"A veces quisiera que fuéramos a la misma escuela." Dijo Fleur mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Yo también así lo quisiera, pero tus padres deseaban que estudiaras en Francia ya que era demasiado pequeño para empezar. Pero eso no importa pues, aunque estemos lejos nuestras almas siempre estarán juntas." Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Fleur.

Los besos de Harry la volvían un poquito loca y encendían la flamas de la pasión en ella. Como descendiente de las Veela el perderse a quien ama era fácil.

"Amour no me tientes que puedo perderme en tus besos y tomar la delantera comparada con las demás chicas." Dijo Fleur en una manera sensual.

"Aun que quisiera hacer eso mi amada recuerda que debemos controlar cualquier deseo carnal. Pero no significa que los besos estén prohibidos." Dijo Harry antes de comenzar a besarla.

Los besos no pararon esa noche hasta más tarde esa noche. A la mañana siguiente el grupo regreso una vez mas a Eljun para prepararse para ir a al Serengueti. Sus ropas fueron cambiadas y sus reservas fueron reabastecidas antes de partir. Para esta vez dos vehículos de Eljun fueron llevados por el grupo para moverse por el Serengueti. Hechizos para pasar desapercibidos fueron puestos en estos antes de partir. Sirius y los adultos preguntaron algunas cosas.

* * *

"Como les fue en Egipto?" Pregunto Cissy al ver a los jóvenes listos para partir.

"Nos fue de maravilla. Les dejamos algunos regalos a todos." Dijo Eli.

"Como se comportaron los chicos hasta ahora?" Pregunto Xeno.

"Han sido unos angelitos. Demuestran madurez y saben seguir direcciones." Dijo Aria.

"Adonde irán ahora?" Pregunto Mina.

"Iremos al Serengueti de Zafarí antes de Visitar el Kilimanjaro." Respondió Pavarti llena de emoción.

"Recuerden seguir las direcciones de A.S. y los demás. Minerva, Dora son los adultos entre todos confiamos en ustedes." Dijo Amelia.

"Así lo haremos." Dijo Minerva.

* * *

Así su grupo partió de zafarí en Julio 1. Al llegar al parque nacional vieron la gran variedad de animales alrededor. Los animales los notaban, pero las personas alrededor no los percibían. Mientras los vehículos manejados por Dora y Aria avanzaban miraban las cebras, jirafas, antílopes y más. Luna estaba asombrada e ilusionada al ver tantos animales de cerca. Gabrielle y Pavarti estaban enfocadas en los leones. Neville veía las diferentes plantas y pensaba en cuan diferentes eran de las de Eljun o Gran Bretaña.

El grupo tomo varias fotos y una vez que los vehículos se detuvieron cerca de los guepardos fueron rodeados por los felinos quienes se subieron en los vehículos y descansaron en ellos un buen rato antes de comenzar a cazar. Los jóvenes se asombraron por lo rápido que los animales eran cuando perseguían sus presas, aunque Harry y las chicas se movían más rápido que eso.

Al el anochecer acercarse A.S. preparo un campamento con una barrera alrededor para protección y privacidad. La cena fue preparada por Daphne y Dora quienes querían demostrar que podían cocinar también como los demás. Una vez que todos estaban llenos Harry y Gabrielle se fueron a su cita seguidos por Ignis y Oni quienes los veían desde arriba.

"Es tan hermoso y salvaje, mi campeón." Dijo Gabrielle mientras era llevada en los hombros de Harry.

"No tan salvaje como tu mi luchadora. El practicar contigo siempre conlleva a mi rompiéndome unos cuantos huesos." Dijo Harry al recordar lo mucho que ella adoraba practicar con él.

"No seas llorón mi campeón. Necesitamos siempre ser fuertes para protegernos mutuamente y a los demás." Dijo Gabrielle antes de saltar y caer en frente de su prometido.

"Sabes que adoro lo decidida y competitiva que eres cuando se trata de combate mi pequeña enana." Dijo Harry al tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

"Y así te gusto hoy y siempre." Dijo Gabrielle al apretarlo en un fuerte abrazo al cuello.

La parejita fue cortada de su momento sentimental por los maullidos de un felino. Al buscar la causa encontraron un pequeño cachorro de León mal herido y abandonado. Gabrielle lo tomo en sus brazos mientras Harry lo curaba con su magia.

"Es tan pequeño pero su familia lo abandono creyendo que no sobreviviría." Dijo Gabrielle mientras miraba al pequeño cachorro.

El leoncito la veía curioso y se sentía atraído a su magia. Lamio su manos en forma amistosa.

"Creo que le gusta Gabrielle. Quizás el pueda ser tu familiar." Dijo Harry.

"Si, eres perfecto mi pequeño Leónidas." Dijo Gabrielle mientras su magia se ataba al cachorro sellando su destino. "Te alimentare y crecerás grande y fuerte, mi compañero."

Así fue como Leónidas el pequeño león se unió a la familia. A la mañana siguiente el resto del grupo vio como Gabrielle alimentaba al pequeño león con un biberón. Harry les conto lo que sucedió y el grupo entendió lo que pasaba. Así Gabrielle prosiguió a seguir cuidando del pequeño cachorro.

* * *

El grupo se transportó hacia el monte Kilimanjaro para su segundo día en la sabana. El grupo tenia como objetivo subir hasta cierto punto de la montaña y ver diferentes especies únicas del parque antes de partir a Grecia el día siguiente. El grupo comenzó a avanzar hacia la montaña mientras veían diferentes animales. Leónidas jugaba con Gabrielle mientras el vehículo avanzaba y Ignis acompañado por Osiris sobrevolaba la sabana. Neville y los demás tomaban fotos de lo que veían. Al llegar al pie de la montaña el grupo salió de los vehículos y comenzó a subir por la montaña.

Astra, Shiro y Dante después de un merecido corte de pelaje para soportar este clima los acompañaron en la subida mientras que Kyo decidió tomar la ruta fácil y ser cargado por Aristóteles hasta el punto al que todos subirían. El grupo tomo su tiempo para subir la montaña, pero una vez vieron a Kyo y Aristóteles en cierto punto se detuvieron para admirar la vista. Desde donde estaban pudieron ver lo alto que estaban y ver gran parte de la sabana africana. Luego de que hambre tomara lugar en el grupo volvieron rápidamente a los vehículos por un portal para preparar su campamento por la noche. Neville y Harry cocinaron esa noche.

A.S. y Aria tomaron a los gemelos Lupin esa noche después de la cena para el ritual que usaron con Remus. Los demás preguntaron si podían ir, pero los dioses dijeron que no tomaría mucho y necesitarían que los gemelos se concentraran. Dicho esto, partieron a un lugar alejado del campamento y una vez lo suficientemente lejos comenzaron el ritual.

"Bien, Alexander, Nicholas entre en los círculos mágicos." Dijo Aria.

Los gemelos lo hicieron y siguieron las direcciones de los dioses. Se dejaron llevar por esas nuevas sensaciones que sentían desde hace algunos días. Sus instintos lobunos eran liberados y dejados tomar forma. Al final del ritual dos pequeños lobos de pelajes marrones estaban frente a los jóvenes Lupin. Eran idénticos excepto por un mechón rubio en la frente izquierda de el lobo de Alexander y uno en la frente derecha del lobo de Nicholas.

Los gemelos tomaron a sus familiares y dijeron:

"Tú serás Alfa." Dijo Alexander.

"Y tu Delta." Dijo Nicholas.

Así fue como dos nuevos familiares tomaron su lugar en la familia. El día siguiente el grupo regreso los vehículos a Eljun y una vez mas se prepararon para salir a Grecia.

* * *

*Nota del Autor: Esto es la parte 1 continuará en la parte 2 que saldrá más tarde hoy.*

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 en 1991 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia), Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 56 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 18 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 14 en 1991. Relación con Harry Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 12 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Familiar: Astra-Tigre.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Escudo de Athena, Irrompible Aegis.

Familiar: Aristóteles- Águila imperial oriental.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios

Arma: Guanteletes de Visnú, Juicio de Dios.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Cadenas de Gilgamesh, Promesa de Enkidu.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Lanza Elemental de Gaia, Longinus Silenciosa.

Familiar: Shiro-Lobo Siberiano.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Amigos. No sabe que siente por Violet o Hannah.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Guadaña de Thanatos, Penitencia Eterna.

Familiar: Iris- Crio esfinge (Con alas).

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Familiar: Dante-Husky.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo- Zorro (Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Martillo de Thor, Violento Mjolnir.

Familiar: Leónidas- León (Cachorro).

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 10 en 1991. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 10 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Familiar: Rio-Langur Dorado (Mono).

Alexander 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Alfa-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Alex).

Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Delta-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Nicho).

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 8 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Cassandra B, Agosto 16, 1989. 2 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermana.

Fred W., abril 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

George W., April 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 31 y 35 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 32 y 31 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	26. Viajes, familiares y Prueba parte 2

_Conversacion_

Deimos: Ya terminemos con tanto viaje y familiares. Necesito mi tiempo de brillar.

Autor: Tranquilo ya lo tendrás solo faltan 6 y después tendrás tu tiempo para brillar.

Aria: Pobre Harry y las chicas.

Asmodeux: Por lo menos estarán más unidos después de esto.

A.S.: Es necesario para ellos.

Deimos: Los acabare. Su sufrimiento, ira, miedos, desesperación, que delicia.

Autor: Seguimos con el capítulo.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Julio 5 de 1991 fue el día que el grupo de Harry y los chicos llegaron a Atenas, la capital de Grecia. Los dioses les dijeron que visitarían la ciudad y los lugares turísticos que pudieran en ese día. Su primera parada fue la Acrópolis de Atenas. Allí pudieron sentir una fuerte conexión a la magia, tal parece que mientras mas antiguo el edificio más posible su conexión a la magia. Siguieron el día completo visitando diferentes lugares en la ciudad además de comprar varios recuerdos. Al anochecer se quedaron en un hotel en el cual cenaron y despidieron por la noche. Harry se escabullo de su cuarto junto con Dora para ir a visitar la ciudad de noche. Dora no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ir a bailar junto a Harry.

La pareja se paso la noche usando hechizos y las habilidades de Dora para aparentar ser otras personas además de hacer que Harry se viera mas adulto de lo que era. Fue chistoso el ver como muchas personas trataron de tomar a Harry o Dora del otro solo para ser rechazados inmediatamente.

"Lo siento chicas ella es mi prometida." Dijo Harry con su sensual voz de adulto. Las chicas estaban enloquecidas por la apariencia adulta de Harry.

"No lo creo chico. Mi prometido es mucho mas sexy que tú." Respondía Dora a las insinuaciones de los jóvenes al verla.

Mas de una vez mientras bailaban le habían roto la cara a algún atrevido que se tratara de propasar con Dora. Fue una buena noche al final y mientras compartían una botella de vino en el techo del hotel en el que hospedaban sonreían como dos bufones.

"Te amo mi muy masculino prometido." Dijo Dora un poco borracha al abrazar a Harry.

"No mas que yo mi musa de los mil rostros." Dijo Harry al besarla apasionadamente. Aunque sabia que Ignis ya se habría dado cuenta de lo que sucedía y eliminaría el alcohol de sus cuerpos en unos momentos.

"Eres el único que ves mi yo real aun cuando utilizo mis habilidades. Siempre has sido quien me ha inspirado a controlarlas aun mejor con el tiempo. Eres la única persona que es capaz de apoyarme en mi escapadas como estas y me cuidas aun después de caer completamente borracha. Te amo lo sabias." Dijo Dora mientras lo miraba a sus ojos de diferentes colores.

"Lo se mi musa. Adoro tu forma liberal de ser, tus bromas y te prefiero a ti aun cuando se que tu cuerpo crece mas lento que los demás. Yo siempre te amare mi querida bufona por como eres en verdad." Dijo Harry al tomar su cara entre sus manos.

Dora al escuchar cancelo sus habilidades y mostro su verdadero cuerpo aun en desarrollo. Sus senos aun para alguien de 18 años eran un poco pequeños que los de las demás chicas y su estatura era la de Harry, aunque lo ocultaba aparentando ser mas adulta. Solo Harry, Ignis y posiblemente los dioses se daban cuenta de que Dora por sus habilidades crecía lentamente.

Aunque deseara ser ya una adulta su cuerpo crecía lentamente y solo cuando Harry comenzó a crecer incremento el desarrollo del de ella. Hubo veces que maldijo sus habilidades por no permitirle crecer normalmente, pero Harry siempre la alegraba y le recordaba que a el no le importaba eso. Mejor se alegraba de saber que crecerían juntos. Aunque ella lo ocultara siempre Harry vería su verdadero ser, ella era un libro abierto para el mientras que el a cambio desde que su único secreto (el entrenamiento de A.S.) se había hecho público se convirtió en un libro abierto para cada una de las chicas en especial ella.

Su cabello corto de color rosa con mechones rojos eran lo único que agradecía que gracias a su entrenamiento lo había dejado permanente.

"Me lees como un libro desde siempre mi amado. Nunca te alejes de mi o de las otras tonto." Dijo Dora al abrazarlo y descansar en sus brazos.

"Nunca las dejare a ninguna. Así que descansa mi musa." Dijo Harry al abrazarla y cargarla a su cuarto. Esa noche durmió abrazado a Dora mientras que Ignis removió cualquier resto de alcohol de sus cuerpos. Al terminar el pequeño dragón tomo su lugar en la cama y regreso a dormir.

Al día siguiente Dora se levanto feliz al ver que estaba en los brazos de su amado, aunque al ver a la puerta vio las caras de las demás viéndola con ojos juzgadores. 'Mas te vale que nada haiga ocurrido anoche entre los dos.' Le escribió Fleur en letras de fuego muy visibles. Dora solo negó con la cabeza, no quería enfrentarse al resto de las chicas aun con su habilidad (Gabrielle rompe huesos, Hermione invoca meteoros o Luna la muerte encarnada. Ni olvidar a Fleur la cazadora perfecta).

* * *

El grupo se preparo para irse al Monasterio de Meteora su próxima parada antes de irse a Italia al siguiente día. Al llegar fueron cautivados por la arquitectura utilizada para poder crear edificios al tal altura. El grupo paso el día investigando el monasterio y disfrutando de la vista. Al atardecer bajaron a uno de los pueblos cercanos y se instalaron en un hotel. En la noche Pavarti saco a Harry de su cuarto y se lo llevo saltando de techo en techo para dirigirse hacia el monasterio. Debian de escalar esos pilares de rocas juntos.

Harry no dijo que no y solo se dejo llevar por su prometida. Cuando se trataba de actividades extremas Pavarti era la adecuada para ellas. Luego de escalar el pilar más alto sin ningún equipamiento solo utilizando sus habilidades físicas , la pareja descanso en la cima.

"Te gusto nuestra aventura mi fuerte y sexy compañero?" Pregunto Pavarti al acostarse en las piernas de Harry.

"Nunca podría decir que no a tus aventuras, mi sexy aventurera." Dijo Harry al pasar sus manos por el cabello de Pavarti.

"Siempre sabes que decir." Dijo Pavarti al poner su mano en la mejilla de Harry.

"Es porque te amo a ti y a las demás. No puedo dejar de ser un caballero con las mujeres en mi vida." Dijo Harry antes de bajar su cabeza y conectar sus labios con los de Pavarti. La pareja se siguió besando hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una ráfaga de viento y la figura de una criatura en frente de ellos.

Era un grifón quien los veía atentamente en especial Pavarti. La pareja miro a la criatura quien aterrizo frente a ellos.

"Harry es eso-" Dijo Pavarti.

"Si es un grifón de verdad." Dijo Harry.

El ave se acerco a ellos y tomo a Pavarti con su pico y la tiro en su espalda antes de hacer lo mismo con Harry. La pareja se asusto un poco antes de darse cuenta de que el grifón comenzó a batir sus alas. Se acomodaron bien en la espalda del animal antes de que este saliera volando.

"Esto será genial." Dijo Pavarti mientras se aferraba al cuello del ave mientras que Harry se reía de la reacción de su prometida.

Por varios minutos el grifón voló a grandes velocidades probando la valentía de la chica que poseía aquella magia que la atraía. Al ver que la chica y su acompañante solo reían y gritaban de emoción decidió aterrizar. Una vez que aterrizo la pareja se bajo y acariciaron su plumaje en forma de agradecimiento.

El grifón miro a Pavarti fijamente esperando por su decisión.

"Pavarti creo que esta chica quiere ser tu amiga." Dijo Harry al ver la reacción del grifón. Ignis, aunque no estaba presente vio todo lo que ocurrió y le dijo mentalmente que era una chica.

Pavarti lo pensó unos segundos al ver al grifón antes de escoger un nombre. "Te llamare Sylphy. Espero que estés lista mi compañera." Dijo Pavarti al abrazar a su familiar sellando su conexión con ella. El grifón cambio de tamaño y así fue como Sylphy se convirtió en el familiar de Pavarti.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el nuevo miembro fue mostrado al grupo antes de que partieran a Eljun para marcharse hacia Pompeya. Según los dioses el volcán le daría una sorpresa al grupo. Así fue como en Junio 7 el grupo se dirigió a Pompeya.

El lugar era sorprendente, pero los entristeció un poco al ver a las víctimas de la tragedia volcánica. Hay cosas que no son prevenibles y que solo ocurren por cosas de las naturaleza. El grupo vio las ruinas de la ciudad antes de comenzar a subir al volcán. Con el poder de los dioses nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia mientras seguían subiendo. Al llegar a la cima se sabían de que seguía activo, pero no estaba en estado erupción desde 1944. Algo capto la atención del grupo al poner atención, un ave estaba dentro del volcán. Un fénix quien al verlos tomo vuelo y se acerco a ellos. Así que de esto hablaban los dioses sabían de la existencia de esta criatura.

El fénix rodeo a Fleur quien lo miraba sorprendida por la majestuosidad del ave. El ave aterrizo delante de Fleur mientras la miraba con curiosidad, así que esta era la persona con la magia que le atraía.

Fleur se acerco y froto la cabeza del ave la cual acepto la acción. La joven volteo a ver a los demás quienes le hacían señas de que lo hiciera.

"Es macho si preguntas." Dijo Ignis.

"Señor fénix quiere ser mi familiar?" Pregunto Fleur.

El fénix dio un pequeño grito en respuesta a la pregunta y bajo su cabeza delante de Fleur.

"Bien tu nombre será Fëanor." Dijo Fleur sellando el destino del ave inmortal la cual desaparecería con su muerte de este mundo. El ave entendía su futuro al sentir la magia de Fleur atarse a ella. No le importaría seguir a esta joven al mas allá.

Así el grupo tuvo un nuevo miembro. Se transportaron a la ciudad mas cercana y allí se hospedaron en un hotel por la noche. Mañana irían a visitar el coliseo Romano.

En la oscuridad de la noche Astoria y Harry salieron a su cita seguidos de Oni y Ignis. La parejita se transporto a la costa junto a sus familiares pues deseaban pasear por la playa. Jugaron un poco en el agua y se besaron al sumergirse en las aguas bañadas por la luz de la luna. Al salir del agua se secaron con su magia y siguieron su paseo.

Mientras las olas golpeaba la arena nuestra parejita caminaba debajo de la luz de la luna hasta que tomaron asiento en una roca en la playa.

"Mi caballero." Dijo Astoria.

"Si mi princesa." Respondió Harry.

"Que te gusta más de mí?" Pregunto Astoria.

"Simple que eres tu misma. Eres mi princesa que puede transformarse en guerrera cuando necesario. Capaz de dormirse junto a mí en cualquier parte. La persona que siempre prueba mi comida cuando comienzo a aprender un nuevo platillo. La tierna y risueña Astoria Greengrass que desde pequeña jugaba conmigo y las demás además de hacerme reír con sus ocurrencias. Pero al final del día mi querida Astoria que crece y cambia a mi lado." Dijo Harry mientras tomaba sus manos.

"De caballero a poeta en un segundo. No se cuanto mas pueda enamorarme de ti mi caballero dragón. Te amo tanto." Dijo Astoria antes de besarlo tiernamente y descansar en sus brazos. Tal y como dijo Harry la joven se durmió en sus brazos debajo de la luz de la luna. Harry sonrió al ver esto y la cargo estilo recién casados antes de transportarse a su habitación y acostarse junto a ella en su cama.

"Te amo mi princesa." Dijo Harry al abrazarla a el y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

"Lo sé." Dijo Astoria al escuchar las palabras antes de seguir durmiendo. Los familiares tomaron su puesto en la cama y cayeron dormidos.

* * *

En la mañana las otras chicas tomaron varias fotos de la parejita al encontrarlos dormidos tan tiernamente. Oni las miraba curioso al levantarse y verlas tomando varias fotos.

Después del desayuno el grupo se transporto al coliseo Romano. La estructura los asombro y los hizo preguntarse cuan lejos la mente humana podría llegar cuando se trataba de su imaginación. Al moverse alrededor del coliseo el grupo se dio cuenta de algo un sello mágico se encontraba en el centro del coliseo. Al parecer algo estaba sellado allí pero que seria y por qué. Sus respuestas fueron respondidas al sentir la presencia de una criatura tratando de escapar del sello. Los jóvenes voltearon a ver a los dioses curiosos.

"Esta noche regresaremos para que vean que se encuentra sellado allí." Dijo A.S.

Los jóvenes asintieron y se preguntaron que era lo que estaba sellado allí. El grupo continuo su visita por la ciudad por el resto del día. A media noche regresaron al coliseo. Aria puso a todos los guardias a dormir mientras que A.S. puso una barrera alrededor del coliseo.

"Bien Harry rompe el sello con tu espada no te preocupes la criatura ya sintió nuestras presencias." Dijo A.S.

Harry tomo su espada y la clavo en el sello para rápidamente alejarse de el una vez roto. Una figura grande de cuatro patas con alas, dos cuernos y una gran cola cubierta por la oscuridad comenzó a aparecer frente a ellos. Las cadenas que la ataban se desvanecían mientras la figura era mas visible. Cabeza de león, cuernos de cabra, alas de dragón, garras delanteras de águila, patas traseras en forma de pesuñas, cuerpo de tigre y su cola era la cabeza de un pequeño basilisco con los ojos cerrados.

"Chicos le presento el fruto de la ambición más oscura de un mago en la antigüedad, la quimera mas poderosa de esta realidad. Este es lo que causa el tratar de jugar con la vida." Dijo A.S. al acercarse a la criatura y acariciar su cabeza de león antes de hacer lo mismo con la del basilisco.

"No tengan miedo. Es una criatura que solo a conocido la maldad y el odio, pero si le muestran respeto y cariño todo estará bien." Dijo Aria al seguir a su esposo.

Los jóvenes se acercaron con temor antes de ver que en verdad era una criatura que había sufrido. Vieron las heridas que tenia alrededor de su cuerpo y sintieron pena por la criatura. Dora fue la que mas se entristeció al ver el estado de la criatura. Como alguien puede crear algo para hacerlo sufrir, se preguntaron todos.

La quimera lamio a Dora mientras ronroneaba a su toque. Tal parece que le agradaba la joven maga. Su magia fue la que la despertó de su sueño eterno en ese sello.

"Dora esta puede ser tu familiar si a si lo decides. Sera tu compañera, amiga, aprenderá de ti y te cuidará si tú haces los mismo por ella." Dijo Aria.

Dora no lo pensó mucho y asintió mientras seguía acariciando a la gran criatura.

"Bien pero antes de eso debo hacer algo con su vista petrificadora. Tal parece que fue herida en sus ojos para prevenir su uso. La reparare y agregare una sello que le impida usar esa habilidad al igual que su veneno a menos que tu se lo permitas como su maga." Dijo A.S. mientras curaba la vista del basilisco y sellaba su habilidades. Un pequeño sello apareció en la mano derecha de Dora en forma de la cabeza de un basilisco.

"Bien Dora sabes que hacer." Dijo Aria.

"Te llamare Lily y Lilianette. Mis nuevas compañeras y amigas." Dijo Dora al abrazar a la quimera mientras se encogía. La magia de Dora sello el destino de la criatura. Al final la quimera tenía el tamaño de pequeño Dante mientras maullaba con cariño hacia su compañera.

"Es tan tierna." Dijo Luna mientras la acariciaba junto a los demás.

"Quien fue el que la creo?" Pregunto Harry serio.

"Dorian Shou Tucker, vivió hace unos 200 años atrás y estuvo obsesionado con la combinación de animales. Esta fue su última creación antes de que entendiera que nunca la controlaría con violencia, la sello en este lugar con un sello de su propia creación. Murió a causa del veneno de su propia creación poco después de sellarla en este lugar." Dijo A.S.

Esa noche los jóvenes entendieron que tan lejos pueden llegar algunos magos al usar métodos inhumanos por motivos egoístas.

* * *

A la mañana (Julio 9) siguiente el grupo se dirigió al norte hacia Escocia para su siguiente parada. Según los dioses necesitaban pasar tiempo en la naturaleza por los siguientes días. Así que dicho esto comenzaron a acampar en un denso bosque cerca de un lago alejado de toda civilización. Después de preparar su campamento los jóvenes decidieron ir a nadar al lago, pero no se esperaban lo que sucedería.

Los jóvenes nadaban tranquilamente en aquel lago hasta que vieron la figura de un Kelpie a lo lejos del lago. Esto los puso en alerta porque la criatura comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia ellos lo cual hizo que todos salieran del agua rápidamente. Los familiares de los chicos se pusieron delante de ellos mientras miraban al caballo acuático seguirse acercando a ellos.

"Que es lo que quiere?" Pregunto Eli.

"No lo sé, pero estoy listo para usar la fuerza bruta si es requerido." Dijo Harry al invocar su espada.

La criatura siguió avanzando hasta que salto del agua y tomo la forma de una pequeña esfera de agua con algunas algas. Los jóvenes se quedaron atónitos al ver esto, pero no bajaron la guardia. La pequeña esfera se quedo flotando en la orilla esperando algo. Susan se vio atraída por esta esfera y dio un paso adelante, pero Harry la siguió al mismo tiempo junto a Ignis. Estaban listos para atacar si el Kelpie hacia algo.

Susan se acerco y estuvo en frente de la esfera que no cambio su forma y solo se quedó ahí quieta. Susan toco la esfera y esta no se movió un centímetro ni la ataco. Esto la dejo pensando.

"No ha matado a nadie." Dijo A.S. mientras miraba todo desde más atrás.

"¿Acaso quieres ser mi familia, pequeño?" Pregunto Susan.

La esfera cambio su forma a la de una pequeña figura femenina mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Te llamaras Nérida. Espero que seamos buenas amigas." Dijo Susan. La magia se ató a Nérida sellando su destino como familiar. La pequeña figura femenina abrazo a Susan y tomo nuevamente su forma de esfera.

Los demás se relajaron y dieron gracias a A.S. que nada era normal en su grupo. Continuaron nadando por el resto de la tarde mientras que Nérida jugaba a copiar las formas de los demás familiares. A Lily le agrado que fuera capaz de copiarla.

En la noche mientras todos comían aprendieron que Nérida era capaz de comer todo lo que le dieran. Al ver como lo disolvía completamente en segundos una vez que su pequeña forma femenina lo tomaba y se lo comía. Era algo asombroso.

En la noche Harry y Susan fueron acompañados al lago por Ignis y Nérida quien se transformo en una gran tortuga y los dejo que se subieran en ella.

"Nos diste un gran susto Nérida." Dijo Harry al frotar la cabeza de la tortuga. Ignis tomo su puesto en la cabeza de la tortuga una vez que Harry tomo su asiento junto a Susan.

"Es una bella noche no lo crees Harry?" Pregunto Susan.

"Así es, pero no más bella que tu mi querida ángel." Dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba.

"Me siento tan bien en tus brazos. Segura, protegida, amada. A veces me pregunto si todo esto es verdad o solo un sueño de cual no quiero despertar." Dijo Susan.

"Créelo todo esto es real y lo seguirá siendo no importa que ocurra en el futuro. Me asegurare de ello, no volveremos a perder a alguien cercanos a nosotros por los deseos egoístas de alguien mas mi ángel." Dijo Harry antes de besarla tiernamente.

"Entonces sígueme abrazando y mostrándome que siempre estarás con nosotros Harry." Dijo Susan al abrazar a su prometido.

"Como desees mi ángel." Dijo Harry continuando su abrazo. La noche avanzo y la luna ilumino a la pareja mientras seguían abrazados en aquel lago. Una tranquilidad pura se sentía en esos momentos.

* * *

Al día siguiente el grupo se dividió para investigar el área. Neville y Violet fueron juntos mientras que A.S. y Aria jugaban con la pequeña Cassandra (Ella ha estado presente todo este tiempo). Mientras Neville avanzaban junto a Violet se dio cuenta de que algo extraño alrededor. Sentía una presencia extraña pero no violenta que los asechaba.

"Violet detente." Dijo Neville.

"Que ocurre Nevi." Dijo Violet al verlo mirar a los alrededores.

"Algo nos acecha." Dijo Neville preparado para proteger a Violet si algo pasaba.

Un pequeña figura apareció desde detrás de un árbol. Era humanoide, pero cubierta de hojas y madera. Parecía una pequeña niña. Mientras se acercaba a ellos sosteniendo un pequeño bastón. Neville veía la figura con curiosidad y se preguntaba que era.

La criatura los vio fijamente y Neville por curiosidad se agacho para ver a la criatura de cerca. Sus ojo verdes eran pequeños. No parecía tener boca o nariz. Pero sus manos y las hojas en su cabeza la hacían verse humano. La criatura lo vio unos minutos analizándolo de pies a cabeza antes de tomar una decisión. Abrió su mano y produjo un guillo hecho de plantas con una gran semilla verde en el centro. Tomo la mano derecha de Neville y se lo puso en la muñeca.

"Gracias, aunque no sé porque me das un regalo." Dijo Neville.

La criatura le pego con el bastón en la cabeza como señal de desapruebo por su comentario. Luego de esto dio media vuelta y se marcho desapareciendo nuevamente sin dejar rastro.

"Que rayos acaba de ocurrir." Dijo Violet.

"Una criatura del bosque apareció me dio un guillo, se enojo cuando lo llame regalo y desapareció." Dijo Neville.

"Nada es normal en nuestro grupo, Nevi." Dijo Violet.

Mientras tanto Eli andaba con Maximus revisando los alrededores. Cuando un cuervo comenzó a volar sobre ellos. Dante asecho al cuervo mientras Eli lo veía con interés. El cuervo aterrizo en un árbol muerto cerca de los adolescentes mientras Eli se acercaba a él.

El cuervo la miraba atento al saber que su magia lo había atraído desde su nido hasta aquí.

"Es tan hermoso Maxi. Quizás el pueda ser mi familiar." Dijo Eli mientras extendía su mano para tocarlo. El ave se acerco a la chica permitiendo que la tocara.

"Tal parece que si Eli. Le gustas, puede ser tu familiar." Dijo Maxi.

"Bien tu nombre será Nox. Aunque estoy segura de si eres macho o hembra." Dijo Eli sellando el destino de Nox. El ave hizo un pequeño sonido antes de encogerse un poco y saltar al hombro izquierdo de Eli.

Otro familiar se unió al grupo.

En la noche el grupo discutía lo que podía ser el guillo que le fue dado a Neville. Los dioses se reían por la inexperiencia de sus estudiantes al no darse cuenta de lo obvio.

"Todavía no se han dado cuenta de lo obvio." Dijo Deux.

"Nos dirán que fue eso y que fue este regalo para Nevi." Dijo Violet.

"No. Solo le recomendamos a Neville que una vez regresemos plante esa semilla en una maceta y cuide bien de ella." Dijo Aria.

"Por que no nos dicen que fue eso." Dijo Astoria.

"Es mejor que esperen por la sorpresa." Dijo A.S.

* * *

Los jóvenes se rindieron y decidieron irse a dormir por el resto de la noche. Al día siguiente siguieron explorando el bosque mientras jugaban con sus familiares. Aunque Neville seguía viendo esa semilla pensando en que podría ser. Ya lo descubriría una vez que la semilla germinara. Esa noche Violet le pidió que la acompañara por una caminata por el bosque.

Mientras caminaban conversaban de sus memorias juntos.

"Recuerdas como te usé como mi primer modelo cuando comencé a coser." Dijo Violet.

"Como olvidar lo chistoso que se lo encontraron los demás al verme en una falda." Dijo Neville riendo un poco al recordar esa ocasión.

"Te veías hermosa señorita Neville Longbottom." Dijo Violet al recordar que para completar el atuendo hizo una blusa y sombrero para acompañarlo.

"Lo sé. Quizás debería casarme con un hombre rico por mi gran belleza." Dijo Neville mientras hacia una pose muy femenina.

"No te atrevas Nevi. No te dejare que te me escapes, eres mi modelo, mi mejor amigo y posiblemente mi futuro esposo. No te permitiré que te vuelvas gay." Dijo Violet en un tono divertido y un poco amenazante.

"Tranquila no me volveré gay, aunque lo del matrimonio es todavía muy temprano para discutirlo." Dijo Neville mientras silbaba para cambiar el tema.

"Neville Longbottom no creas que esa conversación esta terminada espera a que comience Hogwarts. Veras lo competitiva que puedo llegar a ser por ti." Dijo Violet mientras tomaba su brazo derecho y lo abrazaba.

La pareja siguió avanzando hasta que detuvieron a ver a varios murciélagos volando encima de ellos. Según Violet eran animales impresionantes y Neville aprobaba esa opinión. Unos de los murciélagos aterrizo en la cabeza de Neville permitiendo a Violet ver que especie era.

"Noctule común, es un poco grande para su especie." Dijo Violet mientras lo tomaba en sus manos. El pequeño animal estaba tranquilo en las manos de la joven. Su magia lo atraía a ella.

"Violet no crees que quizás este pueda ser tu familiar?" Pregunto Neville.

"Veamos" Dijo Violet mientras tomaba al murciélago y lo ponía frente a su cara. "Señor murciélago si quiere ser mi familiar no vuele y quédese en mis manos. Pero si no quiere regrese a volar." Dijo Violet.

El murciélago se quedo quieto mientras lamia la mano de Violet.

"Tomare eso como un sí. Tu nombre será Vlad, espero que nos llevemos bien." Dijo Violet. Su magia se ató al murciélago antes de hacerlo crecer un poco más. Sus ojos oscuros se tornaron verdes y su pelaje tomo un tono rojizo. "Eso es nuevo." Dijo Violet.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los dioses explicaron algo.

"Sus familiares pueden pasar por algunos cambios al inicio de su unión o a través del tiempo. Osiris obtuvo la habilidad de esconderse en la sombra de Minerva. Todos sus familiares pueden cambiar y desarrollar nuevas cosas así que solo fortalezcan sus lazos con ellos." Dijo Aria.

El grupo se quedo en el bosque hasta el 15 de Julio antes de regresar a Eljun. Los dioses dijeron que podían disfrutar el resto de sus vacaciones en la isla. Neville se puso a trabajar en la semilla desde que llego, una maceta pequeña con tierra fue en donde coloco la semilla al removerla del guillo, aunque este no desapareció ni marchito al removerla. En Julio 29 el primer brote se hizo visible lo cual alegro a Neville, aunque todavía faltaba para saber qué era eso.

* * *

En la noche de Agosto 1, Harry y las chicas estaban en la isla del trio de dioses. Estaban un poco asustados, pero sabían que el momento había llegado. Deimos los veía sonriendo e imaginándose lo mucho que sufrirían una vez que todo empezara.

"Muy bien jóvenes es momento de esto. Serán puestos a prueba por los siete pecados capitales y sus manifestaciones propias de ustedes. Recuerden hay varias maneras superar a cada uno, pero por nada del mundo deben sucumbir ante ellos. Si lo hacen estarán perdidos." Dijo A.S.

"Confíen en sus sentimientos mas puros y en los lazos entre ustedes esa serán sus únicas armas. El tiempo avanzara distinto para ustedes en ese lugar así que no piensen en cuanto tiempo les queda allí, solo supérenlos. Les deseamos suerte." Dijo Aria.

Deimos se puso delante del grupo y creo un circulo mágico oscuro debajo de ellos.

"Ahora todo comienza, sucumban y no abra retorno. Supérenlo y demostraran que son capaces de no ser absorbidos por la maldad pura la cual no es ni luz ni oscuridad." Dijo Deimos.

Los jóvenes cayeron a un vacío creado por el circulo y vieron como la ultima luz desapareció en la oscuridad de ese lugar. Se agarraron de las manos y esperaron por lo mejor.

* * *

La maldad mas pura proviene de nosotros mismos al dejarnos absorber por deseos egoístas e ideas falsas y dañinas. Esta es la prueba máxima para cada ser, en la que enfrentan los siete pecados que pueden llevarlos por un camino hacia la destrucción.

La prueba ha comenzado.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 en 1991 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia), Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 56 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 18 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisco), Lilianette (León)- Quimera suprema.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 14 en 1991. Relación con Harry Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Fénix.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 12 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Familiar: Astra-Tigre.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Escudo de Athena, Irrompible Aegis.

Familiar: Aristóteles- Águila imperial oriental.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios

Arma: Guanteletes de Visnú, Juicio de Dios.

Familiar: Sylphy-Grifón.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Cadenas de Gilgamesh, Promesa de Enkidu.

Familiar: Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Lanza Elemental de Gaia, Longinus Silenciosa.

Familiar: Shiro-Lobo Siberiano.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Amigos. No sabe que siente por Violet o Hannah.

Familiar: Desconocido (Adivinen).

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Guadaña de Thanatos, Penitencia Eterna.

Familiar: Iris- Crio esfinge (Con alas).

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Familiar: Dante-Husky.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo- Zorro (Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Martillo de Thor, Violento Mjolnir.

Familiar: Leónidas- León (Cachorro).

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 10 en 1991. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Familiar: Vlad- Murciélago Noctule común (Apariencia familiar).

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 10 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Familiar: Rio-Langur Dorado (Mono).

Alexander 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Alfa-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Alex).

Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Delta-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Nicho).

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 8 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Nox- Cuervo.

Cassandra B, Agosto 16, 1989. 2 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermana.

Fred W., abril 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

George W., April 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 31 y 35 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 32 y 31 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	27. 6 pecados

_Conversacion_

Deimos: Ya era hora.

Autor: Ya haz lo que quieras.

A.S.: Enserio tienes que bajarle al gusto por la torturad y crueldad.

Deimos: Soy la maldad pura. Eso es lo que hago.

Aria: En verdad eres como un niño.

Asmodeux: Sigamos con el capítulo.

Autor: Eso hare.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Oscuridad y un olor a sangre era lo único que podría definir este lugar. Harry y las chicas habían caído en este lugar después de que Deimos usara ese cirulo mágico. Al caer por algunos momentos aterrizaron en algo, pero no sabían que era. Trataron de usar sus armas o magia para alumbrar este lugar, pero no funcionaba hasta que sucedió.

El alma de Harry salió de su pecho al igual que las de las chicas. Su única fuente de luz en este lugar eran sus propias vidas, aunque no ayudaban mucho a ver que había mas allá. A su alrededor no había nada solo oscuridad, pero al mirar abajo vieron algo que no esperaban. En lo que estaban parado era un liquido rojo cristalino que al caminar creaba ondas similares a las que se crean en el agua. Pero debajo de ese liquido vieron millones de manos y garras inmóviles. No podían ver los cuerpos a los que esas extremidades estaban atados, pero tampoco querían saberlo.

El grupo se dio cuenta de que sus familiares incluso Ignis ya no estaban con ellos. Se preguntaron donde se encontraban, pero sus preguntas fueron respondidas por la voz de Ignis proviniendo del alma de Harry.

"No se preocupen estamos aquí en la isla de otoño. En cuanto la entrada se cerro fuimos forzados a entrar aquí por el poder de Deimos. Tal parece no nos quiere afuera." Dijo Ignis.

Eso calmo un poco al grupo quienes pensaban que algo les había pasado. Pero todavía estaba el hecho de que no sabían que hacer.

"Que hacemos?" Pregunto Susan.

"No hay nada alrededor." Dijo Astoria.

"No creo querer sumergirme en ese liquido para averiguar algo." Dijo Minerva al señalar a las manos debajo de ellos.

"Ignis alguna idea?" Pregunto Fleur.

"No se nada de este lugar, pero mis instintos me dicen que avancemos y que no nos separemos." Dijo Ignis.

"Pero hacia dónde?" Pregunto Gabrielle.

"Adonde nuestras almas nos guíen." Dijo Harry al tomar la cadena que unía su alma a su pecho y mover su alma alrededor hasta ver algún tipo de cambio en la flama. En una dirección la flama se volvió más pequeña dándole al grupo la señal que necesitaban para comenzar su camino.

"Entonces sigamos esa dirección." Dijo Hermione.

Así el grupo comenzó a seguir el camino hacia la oscuridad con sus almas como guía.

* * *

Mientras tanto el trio de dioses veía todo lo que pasaba desde un espejo. Deimos estaba sentado en el piso sin moverse o decir algo. Estaba concentrado en probar a este grupo y ver como eran devorados por sus propias manifestaciones de los pecados.

"Así comienza." Dijo A.S. al ver a los chicos avanzar. Cuanto les tomaría dependería de ellos y cuan despiadado seria Deimos con ellos.

* * *

Cuanto habían caminado no lo sabían. En este lugar no sentían cansancio, hambre, fatiga o sueño, pero sabían que habían caminado por mucho tiempo, aunque ese concepto no estaba bien definido en este lugar. Sus flamas se hacían más pequeñas mientras más avanzaban, pero al cuanto lo hacían era irregular. Hubo varias veces en la que se detuvieron y se sentaron para analizar como enfrentarían los pecados. No sabían si lo enfrentarían todos a la vez o si seria uno por uno o cual seria el primero. Solo sabían que debían estar listos para todo.

Después de avanzar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo su almas se volvieron pequeñas chispas de energía. Sentían la oscuridad a su alrededor hacerse mas pesada y densa, esto les decía que habían llegado al lugar indicado. Una voz confirmo sus sospechas, era Deimos.

"Bienvenidos, yo soy su primer desafío. El pecado de la soberbia, espero que estén listos." Dijo la voz de Deimos antes de que el liquido se los tragara a todos sin darle tiempo para pensar y reaccionar.

* * *

Aria veía lo que pasaba y solo pensó en que en verdad este era solo el principio para ellos. Era el pecado con el que menos se identificaba los jóvenes, pero aun así podrían caer presa a él.

* * *

Harry volvió en si al levantarse en una cama grande. Asustado vio a su alrededor y no noto nada extraño, excepto que este cuarto era el cuarto de sus abuelos, el camarote principal de la mansión. Que diablos pasaba, como diablos estaba en este lugar. Trato de comunicarse con Ignis, pero nada sucedió, hizo lo mismo con su espada, pero nada ocurrió. Qué diablos sucedía.

Alguien toco la puerta y Harry rápidamente se paro a abrirla. En frente de el se encontraba Sirius y Gwen vestidos muy elegantemente. Ahora que se daba cuenta él estaba vestido en una manera similar y su cuerpo era un poco más alto.

"Campeón no quieres estar tarde para tu celebración o sí." Dijo Sirius.

"De que celebración hablas. Sirius que ocurre porque estoy aquí se supone que estaba con las chicas en la prueba de los siete pecados." Dijo Harry.

"Harry eso paso hace cuatro años atrás. No lo recuerdas pasaron la prueba, estuvieron listos y enfrentaron a todo lo que se opusieron ante ti y las chicas." Dijo Gwen.

"Venciste a Voldemort hace unos meses. Y hoy estamos celebrando eso porque tu eres el mejor de todos." Dijo Sirius.

Memorias de los sucesos plagaron su mente. Como logro superar las pruebas. Derrotar a Voldemort. Pedirle matrimonio con anillos a cada una de las chicas. Tener sexo con ellas. En ese momento Harry entendió lo que sucedía, soberbia. Ser el mejor sobre todos los demás, orgullo.

"Eso no es cierto." Dijo Harry.

"Pero Harry, A.S. y los demás te entrenaron a ti y las chicas para ser lo mejores. Tu eres su mejor estudiante, capaz de sobrevivir sus ataques por días. Eres el mago mas poderoso." Dijo Gwen.

En ese momento llegaron copias de las chicas, algo mas crecidas. Todas bien vestidas y con anillos de compromiso en sus manos.

"Harry que sucede. Estamos tarde para la celebración." Dijo Luna.

"Mon amour que te ocurre?" Dijo Fleur.

"Ustedes no son de verdad." Dijo Harry alejándose del grupo.

"Harry que pasa somos nosotras, tus prometidas. Las prometidas del mejor." Dijo Ginny.

"Eso no es cierto. Yo no soy el mejor." Dijo Harry al seguir retrocediendo.

"Claro que sí. Nos tienes a todas. Venciste a Voldemort y por ello los dioses tomaron nuestras armas y familiares porque no lo necesitábamos." Dijo Hermione.

"Esto es una ilusión. No me lo creo Deimos, me oyes." Grito Harry.

"Cariño ya para nos estas asustando." Dijo Susan.

"Yo no creo en esto. Por mas real que se sienta esto no soy yo, ni ustedes, ni mi futuro." Dijo Harry. Se acerco a la ventana y la rompió.

"Harry por favor detente no hagas una locura. No puedo perderte ahora que estoy embarazada, no nos puedes dejar." Dijo Dora mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lloraba.

Harry vio esos rostros quienes lo veían con miedo y lágrimas. Pero por mas bonito que fuera esto no era verdad. El no era el mejor, el solo era alguien entrenando para proteger a todos lo que quería. Ser el mejor nunca fue su deseo.

"Lo siento, pero esto es una farsa." Dijo Harry antes de saltar para escapar de esta ilusión. Pensó en solo una posibilidad, la muerte para escapar de esta ilusión. Y tal como lo pensó el cuarto principal estaba en el piso mas alto de la mansión, una caída que seguro lo mataría.

* * *

Al llegar al piso la ilusión se rompió en mil pedazos dando paso a su salida de las profundidades de este oscuro lugar. Tocio un poco y miro a las profundidades viendo como las chicas se hundían.

"Al fin regresas de esa farsa." Dijo Ignis desde su alma.

"Cuanto tiempo lleve dentro de ese maldito lugar." Dijo Harry mientras las memorias falsas desaparecían.

"Un año. Lo que vivías en ese lugar era falso. Usando nuestras memorias comenzó a crear una vida falsa para ti. Todo andaba bien allí, superabas todo sin mucho problema. Pero no podía comunicarme contigo o las demás." Dijo Ignis.

"Las chicas. Tengo que hacer algo." Dijo Harry, pero Ignis respondió primero.

"Toma las cadenas doradas alrededor de nuestra alma. Eso trasmitirá nuestros pensamientos a ellas." Dijo Ignis.

* * *

Harry lo hizo y vio como la cadenas doradas entre las chicas y el aparecían mientras trasmitían una chispa carmesí. Eso causo que todas comenzaran a moverse y subir a la superficie. La primera en decir algo fue Luna.

"Suicidio antes de ser la única en casarse con Harry." Dijo Luna.

"Lo mismo." Dijo Minerva.

"También." Dijo Padma.

"Lo mismo." Dijo Fleur.

"Fue una pesadilla que no quiero repetir." Dijo Hermione.

"Nunca pensé que me suicidaría para escapar una ilusión." Dijo Ginny.

"Como me deje atrapar por esa ilusión." Dijo Gabrielle.

"Todas caímos en ella." Dijo Dora.

"Ya sabemos porque no volveremos a caer en eso." Dijo Daphne.

"No soy la mejor. Ni quiero ser la única en casarme con Harry." Dijo Astoria.

"Ni creo que ninguna de nosotras lo crea así." Dijo Pavarti.

"No quiero regresar a ese lugar." Dijo Susan mientras señalaba a las profundidades.

Las chicas explicaron cómo se despertaron de la ilusión al darse cuanta de que eran las únicas que se casarían con Harry. Una luz carmesí las guio a suicidarse para poder escapar de esas ilusiones.

"Así que niegan en querer ser los mejores. En que todo salga bien en sus vidas. ¿En ser los mortales más cercanos a los dioses?" Pregunto la voz de Deimos.

"Nunca me considere el mejor o ni lo quiero ser. No tengo orgullo hacia nada material ni hacia logros falsos. Ese no soy yo." Dijo Harry. Las chicas asintieron a lo que Harry dijo.

"Muy bien. Superaron el pecado al que menos se apegan. Las cosas solo empeoraran desde ahora." Dijo Deimos. La oscuridad cedió y una vez mas sus almas se avivaron mostrándoles que debían volver a avanzar.

* * *

A.S. y Aria se alegraron de que superaran la primera de sus pruebas, aunque sabían que esto solo era el principio.

* * *

Harry y las chicas siguieron avanzando por un largo tiempo hasta que se encontraron con una largo comedor. Ignis fue el primero en hablar al notar esto.

"El pecado de la gula. No crean que será fácil superar esto ya se perdieron un año completo en una ilusión. Deimos hará algo para hacerlos perderse en este pecado." Dijo Ignis.

"Es tal como el joven dragón dice. Bienvenidos jóvenes al segundo pecado que enfrentaran, la gula." Dijo la voz de Deimos. "Tomen asiento."

Los jóvenes se sentaron en el comedor y en ese momento cadenas se ataron alrededor de sus piernas y cinturas. Dos grandes dagas aparecieron en frente de cada uno junto con un plato con una simple uva roja. Que diablos era el plan de Deimos.

Un gran reloj de arena apareció encima de cada uno de ellos. De repente todos sintieron un hambre insoportable. Qué diablos era esto.

"Jóvenes la prueba es simple. Soporten el hambre hasta que cada reloj de arena termine de pasar cada grano de arena. No pueden cortase el cuello o tratar de matarse con las dagas. Y si toman la uva más comida seguirá apareciendo y su hambre aumentará aún más rápido, llevandolos a su fin. Sus familiares serán su ayuda para esta prueba. Aun así, la muerte no será su salida de esto. Cuanto podrán aguantar dependerá de ustedes." Dijo Deimos antes de que el reloj encima de Harry comenzara a dejar caer granos de arena.

Minutos se convirtieron en horas y horas en días. Los chicos aguantaban como podían y varias veces trataron de alcanzar la uva solo para que sus familiares golpearan sus manos lejos de la uva. Los familiares trataron de comerse y golpear la uva fuera del plato, pero era como tocar nada. Dos meses pasaron y por fin el reloj de Harry termino de dejar de caer el ultimo grano de arena. Pero eso no significaba que su hambre había dejado de incrementar.

El reloj de Luna fue el siguiente en comenzar. La desesperación los estaba matando y volviéndolo locos. En un momento de desesperación Harry tomo una de las dagas y se clavo su mano izquierda a la silla en la que estaba sentando.

"Prefiero el dolor a caer ante este pecado." Grito Harry. "Ignis clava mi otra mano y quema ambas. Asegúrate de no permitirme comer esa maldita uva."

Ignis lo hizo. Las chicas vieron como su prometido aguanto el dolor de clavarse ambas manos a la sillas y ver como Ignis la quemaba para impedirle usarlas. Tan grande era su determinación que todas las chicas hicieron lo mismo. El dolor era insoportable, pero los distraía del hambre, aunque sea por algún tiempo.

El reloj de Luna termino y el de Astoria comenzó. Su cuerpos les rogaban por comida como locos. Susan le pidió a Nerida que se convirtiera en una cadena que le impidiera mover su cabeza hacia la uva. Los otros familiares hicieron cosas similares para impedirles caer en la tentación.

El reloj de Astoria termino y el de Padma fue el siguiente. Las lagrimas de las chicas eran la peor parte para Harry, nunca quiso verlas sufrir por seguirlo a él. Pero ellas le afirmaron que decidieron seguirlo por su propia cuenta.

El reloj de Gabrielle fue el siguiente en comenzar. El habla les fue imposible después de tanto tiempo, pero esto los hizo acercarse mas profundamente como familia. Ya no se comunicaban con sus voces físicas, lo hacían con los lazos que los unían. Cadenas rojas se formaron entre las chicas permitiéndoles comunicarse entre sí.

El reloj encima de Susan fue el siguiente. Sus cuerpos perdieron mas masa muscular y su mentes estaban perdiéndose en un solo deseo 'Supera la prueba.'

El reloj de Susan termino y el de Hermione fue el siguiente. Las chicas comenzaron a discutir con Harry sobre cuántos hijos querían tener. Harry no lo podía creer, como diablos esta conversación empezó, no lo sabía, pero por lo menos los distraía de su hambre voraz.

El de Hermione termino y el de Dora comenzó. De bebes a como seria la boda fue como sus conversaciones siguieron. Las chicas decidieron en casarse el mismo día en Eljun y que Neville junto con Maxi y los gemelos Lupin y Weasley fueran los padrinos de boda de Harry. El joven solo podía decir que sí.

El de Minerva comenzó. Donde seria la luna de miel fue una discusión muy larga, todas querían un país o lugar diferente. Harry recomendaba ir al caribe por el verano completo, lo cual fue la decisión final de la discusión.

El reloj de Ginny empezó. Las jóvenes discutían que clases elegir y cuales Harry tendría una vez llegaran a Hogwarts. Según ellas el no tenia el derecho de elegir sus clases, ellas lo harían. Esta era su vida ahora.

El reloj de Fleur fue el siguiente en empezar. Las chicas discutían que querían hacer una vez Voldemort no estuviera en sus vidas. Minerva quería encargarse de Hogwarts, Hermione quería encargarse de la creación de una academia mágica en Eljun junto con Padma. Fleur comento que quería trabajar en Gringotts o como maestra de artes de defensas. Pavarti dijo que trabajaría como sus padres en el intercambio internacional entre Eljun y otras naciones. Daphne quería trabajar en el nuevo ministro de magia que crearían después de la guerra con Voldemort. Luna continuaría con el periódico de su padre, escritora y trabajar en la reservas naturales de Eljun. Ginny quería ser jugadora de Quidditch por un tiempo antes de dedicarse a la reserva de los dragones en Eljun. Gabrielle dijo trabajaría en el consejo de Eljun. Mientras que Astoria deseaba trabajar como doctora. Harry ya sabía lo que haría junto con Violet como los herederos Potter.

El reloj final, el de Pavarti comenzó tan rápido como termino. Sus cuerpos estaban tan débiles que sus familiares los cargaban cuando todo termino.

"Alguien quiere agua?" Dijo Deimos.

"Cállate infeliz." Dijo Harry como pudo. La segunda prueba fue terminada. El grupo recupero sus energías sin comer nada después de unas horas antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente. Sus familiares volvieron a desaparecer.

* * *

El grupo avanzo por un buen rato hasta que encontraron un sofá lo suficiente grande para todos. Esto no le agrado nada a Ignis que ya se imaginaba por donde irían las cosas. Pero sabía que esta seria su prueba a vencer.

"Tomen asiento." Dijo Deimos. El grupo no confiaba en la voz de la maldad, pero debían hacerlo.

Una vez sentados se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba. Esto iba de mal en peor.

"Bien jóvenes su siguiente desafío es la pereza. Deberán escapar lo más rápido posible de este sillón, pero no será fácil para ustedes. De que les valdrá seguir adelante sin nada por lo que vivir. Demuéstrenme sus ganas de seguir adelante." Dijo Deimos antes de que fueran absorbidos por el sofá.

Dentro de la prueba del sofá los jóvenes tuvieron sus memorias selladas, antes de caer en vidas falsas que los pusieran al límite de querer rendirse y terminar con todo.

Este era el objetivo no rendirse ante el deseo de querer morir.

En la vida falsa de Harry, Violet no existía. El trio de dioses nunca intervino con sus vidas. Nunca conoció a Sirius ni a ningún familiar que lo quisiera. Vivía junto a sus tíos y primo que lo usaron como esclavo desde que tenia memoria. Fue abusado en toda manera posible, vendido muchas noches como juguete sexual. No conoció la magia ni nunca la tuvo. Paso cada penuria posible y siempre había dos voces en su cabeza repitiendo lo mismo.

"Matate, de que te vale seguir vivo. Tu vida no vale nada. Nadie te quiere, no tienes padres ni una razón para vivir. Eres débil, no tienes ninguna habilidad o talento. Has sido usado en toda manera posible por otros. No tienes valor alguno. Termina con todo." Decía una voz oscura todo el tiempo.

"No lo hagas Harry. Esta no es nuestra vida verdadera. Es solo una prueba para ver si somos capaz de seguir adelante. Debes escapar de este lugar. Esto no es real." Decía una voz cálida que reconocía, pero no podía recordar.

Esa voz lo hacia levantarse aun cuando no tenia nada por lo que seguir. Quería creer tanto en ella que a la edad de ocho años escapo de ese lugar en busca de una razón para seguir adelante.

* * *

Las chicas no estaban en mejor puesto. Todas habían perdido a todos sus familiares de alguna forma u otra.

* * *

Fleur vio cómo su hogar se quemaba hasta solo cenizas solo pudiendo salvar a su hermana menor, Gabrielle. Quedaron en la calle ya que nacieron sin magia alguna ni un familiar que las cuidara. Vivieron en la pobreza en las calles de Paris, luchando como pudieron para sobrevivir un día más. Estuvieron cerca de ser violadas varias veces de no ser que se tenían la una a otra o de la voz que siempre les decía 'búscame' o 'sigue adelante'. Así siguieron moviéndose hasta llegar a Londres.

Hermione perdió sus padres desde que nació. Un ladrón los asesino al entrar a su casa una noche mientras solo tenia dos. Vivió en un orfanato solo sabiendo su nombre. Nunca tuvo amigos ni interés en nada. Fue abusada por los más grandes y adultos varias veces. Llevándola a no confiar en nadie. Excepto en la voz que le decía 'búscame' o 'te necesito'. A la edad de nueve escapo de aquel infierno y se dispuso a encontrar a quien la necesitaba.

Minerva nació pobre y nadie vio por ella en ningún momento de su vida. Creció como ladrona, robando para sobrevivir un poco más. Vio como todos eran felices de alguna manera menos ella. Creció y envejeció sin encontrar a alguien por quien seguir. Pero que fue que la mantuvo viva y aun con fuerzas, una voz. Siempre le decía 'No te atrevas a rendirte' o 'algún día me encontraras'. Solo esa voz la mantuvo todos estos años. Por eso siguió buscando en Londres por esa persona.

Las gemelas Patil nunca la tuvieron fácil en la vida. Cuando pequeñas como las únicas chicas en la familia fueron vendidas a un prostíbulo en India con solo cuatro años. Usadas, maltratadas y sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar solo se tenían a ellas mismas y a aquella voz. Una voz que solo ellas escuchaban y que les rogaba que 'Escapen' y 'Vallan a Londres'. Esa voz era la razón por la cual a los seis escaparon de Nueva Delhi y se embarcaron por llegar a Londres. En busca de aquella persona que les traería el cariño que nunca conocieron.

Luna nunca tuvo madre o padre. En su mente, ella nació en la naturaleza sola. Lucho desde pequeña para sobrevivir. Nada le fue entregado por ella, todo fue basado en esfuerzo y sacrificio. Las cicatrices en su cuerpo eran ejemplo de ello. Nunca tuvo otro ser humano que la ayudara o ser vivo. Solo una voz que le decía cálidamente 'sigue adelante' y 'sigue al viento'. Así Luna siempre se movía siguiendo a esa voz que la ayudaba a seguir. En su mente esa voz era alguien que seria su igual, alguien que no volvería a dejarla sufrir esos días fríos y solitarios. Luna seguía esa voz en busca de aquella persona.

Daphne y su pequeña hermana, Astoria vivieron de la muerte propia. Desde jóvenes perdieron a sus padres en contra del crimen organizado. Los mismos que mataron a sus padres las entrenaron como maquinas de matar, frías, insensibles y sin nada por que vivir excepto matar. Sus cuerpos eran instrumentos de matar a tal punto que nadie tenía el coraje de tocarlas. Pero solo algo las mantuvo sanas y les impidió romperse en aquella vida además de tenerse la una a la otra. Una voz cálida que solo ellas escuchaban. Esa voz les pedía que siguieran juntas y que se mantuvieran en Londres sin importar que. Así lo hicieron después de acabar con sus jefes las hermanas se mantuvieron en Londres a la espera de aquello que la voz les mencionaba.

Dora era una niña abandonada a su suerte en las calles de Londres. Desde pequeña trabajo como pudo y vivió en lo alto de un edificio abandonado sola. Solo tenía su nombre, pero ningún recuerdo de sus primeros años de vida. Lo único que tenía en su vida era lo que pedía aquella voz. 'Espera por mi en Londres.' Eso era lo único que la mantuvo sana después de sufrir enfermedades, la perdida de un ojo y el vivir asustada de lo que podrían los demás hacerle. Pero esa voz y su cálido tono le dio esperanza en un futuro que quizás nunca llegaría.

Susan era y siempre fue una prisionera por algo que nunca supo. Desde que tenía conciencia había vivido en esta cárcel, Azkaban. Todos los días criaturas horribles venían por ella y la torturaban hasta mas no poder. Las pocas veces que una persona hablo con ella la acusaron de ser un monstruo de la naturaleza que nadie quería. Nadie excepto esa voz que siempre le dio fuerzas para buscar como escapar de este lugar. 'Esta no es tu vida' 'búscame una vez que escapes' eran las cosas que siempre le decía aquella voz, pero le dio fuerzas para escapar. Así fue como usando lo poco que sabia de magia escapo de aquel lugar y busco aquella persona. Su búsqueda la llevo a Londres, la ciudad en la que la voz le aseguro que lo encontraría.

* * *

Era la medianoche del Diciembre 25 de 1989, una nevada inmensa caía y mientras las demás personas descansaban 13 almas seguían buscándose mutuamente. El frio era increíble y la nieve no ayudaba a la situación. Pero todo acabaría esta noche. Se buscaron por mucho tiempo, solo siguiendo una voz que solo repetía 'Un poco más'. En frente de Big Ben un joven de pequeño tamaño y cuerpo casi esquelético seguía avanzando aun cuando esa voz oscura la repetía que se rindiera. Había buscado como loco esa razón para seguir y sentía que esta noche encontraría lo que estaba buscando o moriría en la búsqueda. Las chicas estaban iguales sus cuerpos no podían más, esta temperatura las mataría, pero su búsqueda era su motivo para seguir.

Justo en frente de aquel reloj el chico se detuvo. Cayendo en sus rodillas miro hacia el cielo nocturno y deseo encontrar su razón para vivir. En ese momento doce chicas se acercaron al Big Ben desde diferentes direcciones y vieron al pequeño joven quien veía al cielo nocturno. En ese momento sus memorias rompieron aquel sello, haciéndolas recordar todo. Un solo pensamiento paso por sus mentes 'Harry'.

Todas gritaron aquel nombre al correr como podían para alcanzar a su amado prometido. El joven respiraba con dificultad, pero miro a su alrededor al escuchar su nombre con calidez por primera vez en el mundo real. Vio a varias chicas correr hacia el y en ese momento recordó su razón para seguir. Ellas los amores de su vida, las personas para darlo todo. Sonrió antes de dar su ultimo aliento al mismo tiempo que las chicas lograron abrazarlo tirándolo al piso. Escapando de aquella prueba.

* * *

Al volver en si Harry se encontraba abrazado por las chicas quienes lloraban a mas no poder. Estaban de vuelta en la oscuridad de la prueba. Ninguna lo quería soltar, ni el a ellas, mientras que Ignis decía lo siguiente.

"6 estúpidos meses duraron en ese lugar. Después de esto no creo querer volver a pasar por algo así." El fue la voz que los guio a juntarse nuevamente, aunque sus memorias estuviesen selladas sus lazos eran fuertes y le permitieron guiarlos fuera del sofá.

"Bien hecho jóvenes otro pecado superado. Espero que estén listo para el que sigue." Dijo Deimos antes de que la oscuridad cediera nuevamente.

Las chicas y Harry no se levantaron de aquel lugar por un buen rato. Esta prueba los tenia al limite y necesitaban de cada uno al igual que un poco de paz antes de seguir. Varios besos y abrazos después el grupo se dispuso a continuar una vez mas con la siguiente prueba.

* * *

Después de andar por un buen rato se encontraron a un árbol negro y decrepito con manzanas doradas colgando de él.

"Bienvenidos jóvenes a su prueba siguiente. La avaricia es algo que es comúnmente considerado como riquezas o material, pero no es completamente cierto. Esta prueba ya fue superada por Harry, no desea nada material o sentimental para su propio ser. Pero ustedes chicas lo tienen más difícil pues muy dentro de ustedes desean que su amor sea solo suyo y de nadie más." Dijo Deimos antes de que Harry tuviera su alma removida por una rama de aquel árbol y ser absorbida.

Las chicas estaban en shock al ver esto. No podían creer lo que vieron.

"Bien chicas, ahora el juego es fácil. Una de esas manzanas tiene el alma de Harry, la que la encuentre se la queda. Esto incluye las piezas que cada una tiene, al hacerlo el será solo suyo y de nadie más. Comienza su prueba chicas." Dijo Deimos.

* * *

Las chicas se miraron entre si y pensaron en ello. De verdad querían mas del amor que Harry le daba a cada una. Podrían ser felices compartiéndolo por toda su vida. La duda las estaban hundiendo en el liquido debajo de ellas. Sin que se dieran cuenta.

Pensaron en que significaría el tener a Harry para ellas solas. Era tener su amor y dedicación completo, pero a qué precio. Ellos ya eran una familia los cuales habían pasados tiempos difíciles y felices juntos. Se consideraban hermanas, amigas y eran felices aun cuando lo compartían. Para que querían tenerlo para ellas solas, nada más causaría dolor a las demás. Ellas eran de Harry como el era de ellas. No harían esto esos no eran sus deseos.

Ya sin dudas dejaron de hundirse y entendieron que debían de hacer.

"Deimos, no jugaremos tu juego." Dijo Hermione.

"Eso no se convertiría en una realidad. Aunque ese deseo pueda existir muy dentro de cada una, hay se quedara." Dijo Luna.

"Nosotras jamás sucumbiremos ha este deseo." Dijo Minerva.

Deimos escucho esto y pudo sentir su determinación. Ellas no cederían ante tal pecado.

El árbol comenzó a desaparecer y el alma de Harry fue liberada de su prisión volviendo a su cuerpo. Otro pecado había sido vencido. Las chicas miraron a Harry y lo abrazaron al saber que siempre estarían todos juntos. Luego comenzaron a caminar a su siguiente prueba la cual afectaría a varios de muchas formas.

* * *

Despues de avanzar por un largo tiempo encontraron algo. Un gran espejo estaba en frente del grupo. Pensaron que pasaría con esta prueba hasta que escucharon la voz de Deimos.

"Tal vez no tengan avaricia alguna pero la envidia existe en todos de alguna manera. Enfréntela y encontraran una forma de regresar." Dijo Deimos antes de que cada uno fuera agarrado por sus imágenes en el espejo y fueran arrastrados a su interior.

La envidia mostraría los miedos y deseos ocultos de cada uno.

Los jóvenes estaban frente a una copia exacta de ellos quienes al hablar sus voces sonaban tétricas y maléficas.

"Odio que los demás tengan sus padres aun con vida y yo no." Dijo la copia de Harry.

"Envidio que mi hermana sea mas femenina que yo." Dijo la copia de Gabrielle.

"Envidio que las demás chicas se acercaron tanto a Harry cuando no esperaron mas que yo por él." Dijo la copia de Minerva.

"Envidio que las demás crecen normalmente mientras que mi cuerpo se desarrolla lentamente aun con mi edad." Dijo la copia de Dora antes de tomar su forma verdadera.

"Odio que las demás puedan estudiar junto a Harry en Hogwarts y yo no pueda estar con él." Dijo la copia de Fleur.

"Odio que mi hermana sea mas inteligente que yo." Dijo la copia de Pavarti.

"Detesto que Pavarti pueda avanzar tan fácilmente con su relación con Harry." Dijo la copia de Padma.

"Odio que todas son más atractivas que yo." Dijo la copia de Hermione.

"Por que mis padres y familiares debieron morir mientras que los de los demás están bien." Dijo la copia de Susan.

"Detesto que todas sean tan normales y yo soy tan extraña en los ojos de los demás." Dijo la copia de Luna.

"Por que todas pueden acercarse a Harry sin ser mandonas con el y yo no." Dijo la copia de Daphne.

"Por que Daphne es tan bella y madura mientras que yo soy tan infantil." Dijo la copia de Astoria.

"Por que Luna fue la que tomo el primer beso de Harry y yo no." Dijo la copia de Ginny.

Los chicos se asombraron de que sus secretos y temores mas privados fueran revelados delante de los demás. Eran cosas que querían enterrar o las cuales no estaban listos para revelar. Antes de que alguien lo pudiera negar Gabrielle fue la primera en hablar.

"Es cierto de que envidiaba lo femenina que Fleur es y quise ser mas como ella. Pero eso fue en el pasado, yo ya acepté el ser yo misma. Ya no deseo ser como Fleur, prefiero ser yo misma." Dijo Gabrielle. Su copia sonrió antes de romperse en mil pedazos.

Los demás estuvieron asombrados de esto, pero se dieron cuenta que aceptando esa parte de ellos y seguir adelante los liberaría de esto. Era tiempo de crecer y seguir con sus vidas.

"Eso que dices mi querida copia quizás fue real durante mi infancia, pero mi querido Harry acepta que soy tan extraña y lo comparte conmigo. No importa si no soy normal, eso me hace especial." Dijo Luna antes de que su copia desapareciera.

"Aunque mandona sea con Harry eso es propio de mi cuando se trata de él. Harry lo acepta tal cual es." Dijo Daphne.

"Es verdad que mi cuerpo es el de una niña en desarrollo, aunque soy mayor que muchas. Pero eso me permite el crecer junto a Harry y si lo oculto es para impedir que los demás me tomen como una niña. Es necesario que yo siga siendo una adulta en público, pero ya no me importa que las demás los sepan." Dijo Dora mientras tomaba su forma verdadera. Esto asombro a las demás, pero Harry se alegro de esto.

"Lo que me falte en belleza lo completo con mi inteligencia y encanto. Yo no necesito ser la mas linda o sensual para tener el cariño de Harry." Dijo Hermione.

"Yo te encuentro tan hermosa como las demás. Ninguna de ustedes es menos hermosa que las demás." Dijo Harry. Todas sonrieron al escuchar esto.

"Padma puede ser la mas inteligente de las dos, pero yo soy la aventurera, el alma libre de las dos. No requiero competir con ella por ese título." Dijo Pavarti.

"No importa que las demás maduren más rápido que yo. Siempre seré la princesa de mi amado ese es mi placer y titulo entre todas nosotras." Dijo Astoria.

"Aunque es verdad que envidio que Luna tomara su primer beso no significa que yo no comparta algo especial con él. Y todavía queda su virginidad la guerra solo comienza." Dijo Ginny mientras señalaba las partes privadas de su prometido.

"Es cierto que espere mas que todas por él, que todas se acercaron y desarrollaron su relación con el rápidamente. Pero yo no me quede atrás y avance tan rápido como ellas, además la edad me da experiencia y ventaja sobre las demás. Además, mi cuerpo no se queda atrás del de ellas." Dijo Minerva.

"Aunque todas estén con Harry en la escuela nuestros lazos no serán rotos por la distancia y yo encontrare alguna forma de estar con el aun cuando la distancia nos separe." Dijo Fleur agarrando la mano izquierda de su prometido.

Harry y Susan se vieron mutuamente. Susan tomo su mano derecha mientras las demás chicas se acercaron a ellos.

"Es verdad que perdimos a nuestros padres y familiares." Dijo Susan.

"Eso no cambiara por más que lo deseemos, pero a cambio ganamos una familia." Dijo Harry.

"Nuestra familia que no será rota por deseos y miedos estúpidos." Dijo Susan.

Las ultimas copias se rompieron dejándolos solos en el espejo antes de que este mismo se rompiera liberándolos de nuevo en la oscuridad.

"Felicidades están a dos pecados mas de ser libres de este lugar, pero no será fácil jóvenes. Estos dos últimos pecados son los más difíciles para ustedes al igual que lo fueron para A.S. y todo el que tomo esta prueba." Dijo Deimos. La oscuridad cedió nuevamente el grupo empezó a avanzar.

* * *

Los dioses miraban todo lo que sucedía y estaban felices del avance del grupo. Estaban unidos y habían superado varios desafíos, pero estos dos últimos pecados serian los mas importantes. Sus mentes y almas estarían al limite durante las siguientes pruebas.

* * *

Los chicos seguían avanzando hasta que encontraron una estatua de una mujer llorando lagrimas de sangre. El olor les confirmaba que esta era la fuente de tal olor que plagaba a el lugar.

"Bien jóvenes esta es la siguiente prueba que enfrentaran. La ira puede hacer que las personas que se pierdan en ella. Una venganza puede llevar a cualquier ser a perder su sanidad y razón de vivir. Podrán ustedes enfrentar este pecado crucial de cada ser o se dejarán llevar por él." Dijo Deimos antes de que los jóvenes cayeran inconscientes al escuchar el grito de la estatua.

La prueba de la ira había comenzado.

Harry recupero la conciencia y se encontró en la biblioteca de la mansión Potter. Pero todo estaba destruido. Al salir de ella el resto de la mansión no estaba mejor, muros todos destrozados, ventanas rotas. Parecía que una gran batalla había tomado lugar en el lugar. Pero al salir su cara palideció al ver el caos afuera. El cielo estaba rojo mientras alrededor vio destrucción y cadáveres de muchas personas y seres. Elfos como Dobby estaban clavados en estacas mientras que las cabezas de Remus y Sirius yacían juntos a sus cuerpos aun lado de un árbol.

Ignis apareció junto a el y estaba tan en shock como el al ver todo esto.

"Que diablos es todo esto." Dijo Harry.

"No lo sé, pero esto es demasiado real para ser una simple ilusión." Dijo Ignis.

Se acercaron a los cadáveres de Remus y Sirius. Al tocarlos se sentían tan reales que asustaron al dúo. No querían imaginarse lo que verían mas adelante. Harry probo usar su magia y espada, estas funcionaban perfectamente. Ignis era capaz de usar sus poderes también y sentía que las chicas estaban en este lugar igual que ellos, pero algo andaba mal con ellas. Entonces escucharon una voz que no pensaron escuchar tan pronto.

"Harry Potter, espero que estés listo para enfrentarme en vez de dejar que tus aliados perdieran sus vidas por ti. Ven y enfréntame o veras como termino con estas chicas." Era la voz de Voldemort que diablos hacia el en este lugar.

El dúo se dispuso a dirigirse a el lugar donde Ignis sentía a las chicas. No permitiría que algo les pasara a ellas.

Mientras avanzaban veían los cadáveres de sus familiares y amigos. Ver el cadáver de Violet clavado en un muro antes de llegar a la iglesia de Eljun fue un golpe bastante duro para el dúo. Su pequeña hermana muerta era algo que no deseaban ver. Su ira estaba incrementado con cada cuerpo que veían, pero debían seguir adelante.

Al llegar y entrar a la iglesia encontraron a los familiares de las chicas inmovilizados en varias maneras mientras que las chicas estaban todas mal heridas mientras eran sujetadas por los seguidores de Voldemort. El mismo Voldemort sostenía a una pequeña Cassandra en sus brazo izquierdo mientras tenia su varita en su mano derecha.

"Que bien que llegas Potter. Pensé que nunca llegarías. Dime te gusto la decoración en tu camino hacia este lugar. Mis seguidores se tomaron la molestia de solo prepararlo para ti." Dijo Voldemort.

"Maldito." Dijo Harry tratando de contener su ira. Ignis no estaba en mejor condición al crecer en tamaño y mirar a todos sus enemigos listo para matarlos a cada uno.

"Espera falta algo para completar esta fiesta. Debo decir que esta bebe es tan tierna, pero creo que estará mejor con sus padres al igual que todas las chicas presentes. Avada Kedavra." Dijo Voldemort al usar el hechizo prohibido en Cassandra. Los seguidores de Voldemort explotaron en ese mismo momento llevándose a cada una de las chicas con ellos.

"Nooooooo, maldito." Grito Harry al invocar su espada y atacar a Voldemort. Ignis lo seguía usando sus poderes atacando al mago oscuro mientras que este solo los esquivaba con facilidad.

"Eso es Harry deja que la ira te guie hacia mí. Ya no tienes nada en este mundo por mi culpa. Deja que la venganza te consuma completamente." Dijo Voldemort mientras atacaba a Harry y a Ignis.

El dúo seguía atacando y dejándose llevar por su deseo de matar a Voldemort. Su ira solo crecía con cada momento que la pelea seguía. Las lagrimas de sangre que caían de sus ojos eran muestra de que se estaban perdiendo en el pecado. Necesitaban a alguien que los hiciera reaccionar.

* * *

En sus propia prueba las chicas estaban en una situación similar solo que Voldemort había matado a Harry en frente suyo cortándole la cabeza. Esto las llevo al limite y así comenzaron su ataque contra Voldemort quien las evadía fácilmente. Los familiares de las chicas trataban de hacerlas reaccionar, pero nada funcionaba.

En sus mentes solo pensaban en cuanto querían matar a aquel que tomo a su amado. Que les quedaba por vivir, el estaba muerto por culpa de Voldemort. Su amado Harry estaba muerto y solo el ver a aquel que lo mato muerto les traería paz. Pero en verdad la venganza y el llevarse por la ira les daría felicidad, acaso esto traería a Harry de vuelta. El matar a Voldemort no cambiaria nada, Harry no regresaría ni nadie de los que murieron por él.

Las chicas detuvieron su ataque y pensaron en lo que estaban haciendo. Esto era la prueba, el ver si se dejarían consumir por la ira y el deseo de la venganza. Si Harry muriera en la batalla continuarían luchando por la venganza o por un futuro sin él. Acaso él desearía que ellas vivieran solo para vengar su muerte o luchar por un mañana, aunque él no estuviera.

Su Harry nunca desearía que ellas dejaran de vivir solo por él. El ya una vez estuvo listo para dejarlas y luchar solo. El deseaba lo mejor para ellas así que ellas debían de luchar no por venganza si no para crear un mejor futuro, aunque fuera sin él.

El Voldemort delante de ellas se detuvo al no sentir la ira y el deseo de la venganza en ellas. Habían superado la prueba, ya no era necesario el continuar para ellas.

Las chicas volvieron despertar enfrente de la estatua, pero Harry no estaba con ellas. Se hundía debajo de ellas y sentían su ira a través de los lazos que los unían. Necesitaban traerlo de vuelta de aquel lugar que se encontraba. Las cadenas doradas se formaron nuevamente permitiéndoles enviar sus pensamientos hacia Harry. Solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

De vuelta con Harry sus ojos no dejaban de llorar sangre y sus ataques destruían todo a su paso. Con ayuda de Ignis la isla de Eljun había sido destruida por sus continuos ataques hacia Voldemort. Solo deseaban destruir a Voldemort ya que nada más les quedaba excepto por su deseo por la venganza y su ira. Pero algo sucedió en su alma.

Escuchaban los pensamientos de las chicas. Ellas no deseaban que ellos las vengaran o que se dejaran llevar por su ira. Recordaron que esto era la prueba que debían de superar, pero deseaban matar a Voldemort con todo su ser.

"Entonces derrótenlo por el futuro. Pero háganlo con una mente serena, sin ira o cualquier otro deseo que los corrompan." Dijeron las voces de las chicas.

Esto detuvo a Harry y Ignis mientras que Voldemort los miraba fijamente. Sentía que su ira y deseos de venganza se desvanecían, pero su instinto asesino incrementaba. Sus caras no mostraban ningún sentimiento y las lágrimas de sangre habían parado de brotar de sus ojos. No tuvo tiempo para actuar pues el dúo se movió más rápido que antes. Sus ataques eran mas precisos y fuertes que antes mientras su instinto asesino seguía incrementando. Que diablos pasaba con estos dos.

"Nunca te perdonaremos Voldemort. Pero no te destruiremos por venganza o por ira, lo haremos para proteger el futuro." Dijo Harry antes de usar un hechizo que aprendió de Hermione 'Solaris meteorum' invocando un meteorito del tamaño del sol destruyendo todo a su paso. Harry y Ignis desaparecieron mientras que el ataque continuaba. La copia de Voldemort fue destruida con todo y planeta terminando con la prueba de Harry.

La prueba de la ira termino dando paso a la ultima de sus pruebas, la lujuria.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 en 1991 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia), Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 56 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 18 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisco), Lilianette (León)- Quimera suprema.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 14 en 1991. Relación con Harry Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Fénix.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 12 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Familiar: Astra-Tigre.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Escudo de Athena, Irrompible Aegis.

Familiar: Aristóteles- Águila imperial oriental.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios

Arma: Guanteletes de Visnú, Juicio de Dios.

Familiar: Sylphy-Grifón.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Cadenas de Gilgamesh, Promesa de Enkidu.

Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Lanza Elemental de Gaia, Longinus Silenciosa.

Familiar: Shiro-Lobo Siberiano.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Amigos. No sabe que siente por Violet o Hannah.

Familiar: Desconocido (Adivinen).

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Guadaña de Thanatos, Penitencia Eterna.

Familiar: Iris- Crio esfinge (Con alas).

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Familiar: Dante-Husky.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo- Zorro (Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Novios.

Arma: Martillo de Thor, Violento Mjolnir.

Familiar: Leónidas- León (Cachorro).

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 10 en 1991. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Familiar: Vlad- Murciélago Noctule común (Apariencia familiar).

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 10 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida/ Novios.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Familiar: Rio-Langur Dorado (Mono).

Alexander 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Alfa-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Alex).

Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Delta-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Nicho).

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 8 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Nox- Cuervo.

Cassandra B, Agosto 16, 1989. 2 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermana.

Fred W., abril 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

George W., April 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 31 y 35 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 32 y 31 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	28. Un ultimo pecado y la union completa

_Conversacion_

A.S.: El ultimo y el peor de todos.

Aria: Si lo superan nunca caerán ante la maldad ni el control de nadie.

Deimos: Pero no se los dejare nada fácil.

Asmodeux: Esta es la primera prueba para ver si son capaces de ir más allá.

Autor: Ellos lo lograran.

Deimos: Ya veremos.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Lujuria, el pecado capaz de romper hasta la mente mas fuerte. Cuantas almas sufren y son rotas hasta mas no poder en el infierno a causa de este pecado, son incontables. Muy pocos son los que pueden probar la lujuria por el poder o los deseos carnales y no ser consumidos por ellos. Pero aquellos que atraviesan la prueba de este pecado por Deimos lo hacen por la puerta grande. El es la maldad misma, y enfrentar cualquier pecado por una de sus pruebas es enfrentar la concentración de ese pecado en toda la existencia e inexistencia. Solo el pecado de la lujuria puede llevarte a los limites de tu ser y Harry junto a las chicas lo sufrirían de primera mano.

* * *

Luego de regresar de la prueba de la ira, el grupo se sentía mejor y mas listo que antes. Pero a una prueba de terminar con todo esto, sentían que lo peor estaba por llegar. La lujuria los esperaba y no sabían que esperar al final de esto. Caminaron siguiendo sus almas como guía por un buen rato hasta que se encontraron frente a un trono. En el Deimos los esperaba con una sonrisa. El tiempo había llegado.

"Bienvenidos al final jóvenes. Esta es su prueba final pero antes hablemos un poco. Primero felicidades por haber superado cada uno de los desafíos. Muchos caerían presos ante cualquiera de esas pruebas." Dijo Deimos.

El grupo se miro entre ellos y Harry decidió responder.

"No sabemos si agradecerte o odiarte por lo que nos haz hecho pasar." Dijo Harry.

"Créame no deben agradecerme pues disfrute verlos sufrir y dudar de ustedes mismos." Dijo Deimos.

"Eres un desgraciado en todo el sentido de la palabra." Dijo Minerva.

"No tanto como creen. Pude hacer lo mismo que les hice a A.S., Aria, sus hijos y parejas, los hermanos de A.S. y sus parejas. Todos ellos enfrentaron cada pecado al mismo tiempo. Solo A.S. y Aria lo lograron en un año mientras que los hijos de los hermanos de A.S. tomaron cuatro años para superarlos. Es una tradición en la familia." Explico Deimos con una sonrisa.

El grupo estuvo aterrado al escuchar esto. No podían creer que todos ellos enfrentaron esto al mismo tiempo.

"Alguien fallo alguna prueba?" Pregunto Astoria.

"Muchos, pero ningún miembro de la familia de A.S. o sus descendientes. Aquellos que fallaron fueron los enemigos que A.S. decidió ver sufrir hasta la ultima gota. Además de los seres que absorbí cuando destruí la existencia la primera vez. Sus restos están debajo de nosotros." Dijo Deimos mientras señalaba abajo.

"Estamos dentro de ti?" Pregunto Hermione asustada.

"Así es. No hay mejor lugar para enfrentar los pecados que dentro de la maldad misma. Los restos de Lucifer después de su batalla con A.S. se encuentran allí abajo. Fue una delicia romper su alma y mente hasta que nada quedara de el por segunda vez desde mi creación." Dijo Deimos mientras se lamia sus garras.

Los jóvenes lo miraban asustados. Pero recordaron que A.S. lo mantenía a raya, así que él nunca podría hacer lo que quisiera.

"Bien jóvenes es tiempo de empezar." Dijo Deimos haciendo aparecer 13 pequeñas frutas rojas delante de los jóvenes. "Coman esa fruta y su prueba final comenzara. Esa fruta contiene solo una pequeña porción de mis poderes además que incrementara sus deseos sexuales a niveles infinitos. Los encerrare en un cuarto lo suficientemente grande por un año. En ese cuarto, ilusiones de las fantasías sexuales mas oscuras y despreciables los atormentaran hasta que se rindan al deseo de querer ser parte de ellas. Recuerdan la prueba de la gula, pues será lo mismo, pero en vez de hambre será el deseo de mas poder y de satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Si piden mas poder o tratan de hacer cualquier cosa sexual perderán sus almas y mentes ante la lujuria eterna de este lugar." Explico Deimos.

El grupo escucho atentamente a la explicación antes de que Luna preguntara algo.

"A.S. y Aria pasaron por una prueba similar?" Pregunto Luna.

"Así es. Les llevo seis meses superarla aun cuando terminaron con los demás pecados rápidamente. Su forma para superarla fue única al dejar que Aria lo mordiera con todas sus fuerzas mientras soportaban el pecado de la lujuria en su forma mas pura. A.S. uso su furia para combatir el pecado al quemar cada ilusión a su alrededor mientras que al tenerse tan cerca juntos solo aumentaba el deseo de devorarse. Fue divertido ver como después de la prueba se escaparon a una dimensión con tiempo irregular por un día completo. La cual estaba a punto de colapsar una vez salieron de ella." Explico Deimos mostrándoles la memoria de los dioses saliendo de una esfera gigante que se destruía desde dentro. Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de mordidas, rasguños y heridas bastante graves.

* * *

Cuanto tiempo transcurriría allí dentro no podían imaginárselo. El grupo se vio unos a otros por unos minutos antes de tragarse las frutas. Al hacerlo sintieron un poder imposible de describir y como sus deseos lujuriosos incrementaban con cada segundo. Deimos sonrió y creo un cuarto alrededor de ellos. La última prueba había comenzado.

Harry y las chicas estaban en un piso acolchonado rodeados de paredes blancas. No podían moverse si sentir como sus cuerpos pedían mas poder y deseaban saciar aquella lujuria que solo incrementaba con cada segundo.

Harry trato de acercarse a las chicas, pero fue un error bastante grave. Al tocar la mano de Susan sintió como su lujuria incremento aun más. Todos sintieron esto y gritaron en éxtasis. Sus cuerpos rogaban por llegar a venirse, pero no podían alcanzarlo con solo un simple toque. Era esto en el infierno o peor que él. Sus intimidades estaban húmedas y el aroma que provenían de ellas eran insoportable.

Las paredes comenzaron a mostrar ilusiones de ellos mismos tocándose y devorándose tanto como querían.

"Harry tómame. Úsame, hazme tuya." Decía la ilusión de Hermione al abrir sus piernas para su amado. El Harry de la ilusión metía su pene de un solo movimiento dentro de la vagina de Hermione, haciéndolo llegar al éxtasis al sentirlo dentro de ella.

"Sigue así Harry penétrame hasta lo más profundo de mi ser." Dijo la ilusión de Minerva al ser penetrada en la posición del perrito.

"Dame todos tus hijos mi amado. Te lo ordeno." Dijo la ilusión de Daphne al enrollar sus piernas alrededor del Harry que la acompañaba.

"No te dejare descansar Mon Amour. Hare que me llenes completa." Dijo la ilusión de Fleur al montar el pene de Harry como desquiciada.

"Sigue así amor mío. No te detengas." Decía la Luna de la ilusión al ser tomada en la posición de flor de loto.

"Dámelo todo, Harry." Decía la Susan de la ilusión al ser tomada en la posición del candado.

Así continuaron las ilusiones entre ellas y Harry por el primer mes. Eran tomadas por Harry en toda posición posible y cualquier fantasía pensable. Frente a su familias, con copias de Harry, encima de Ignis mientras volaban por el cielo. Toda fantasía posible entre ellas y Harry fue vista por un mes completo sin parar. Sus ansias de devorarse los unos a los otros seguían incrementando junto al deseo de adquirir mas de ese poder. Pero aun con todo esto no se dieron por vencidos, no podían caer ante esto. Aunque tenerse cerca solo aumentaba los deseos de alguna manera entrelazaron sus manos para darse apoyo. No podían dormir ni cerrar los parpados.

El mes siguiente no fue mejor una aroma que los volvía aún más lujuriosos invadió el cuarto y las ilusiones los trataban de atraer físicamente. Como si fueran fantasmas salían de las paredes y se acercaban a ellos tratando de tocarlos y atraerlos a las paredes. Pero no funcionaba, ellos no se darían por vencidos.

El mes siguiente en vez de Harry y las chicas eran orgias con diferentes personas. Viejos, jóvenes, incluso de su mismo sexo. Todas las ilusiones los atacaban aun mas fuertemente y el aroma en el cuarto solo se volvía mas fuerte. El uso de drogas en las ilusiones y sus efectos mostraban como rompían las mentes de sus personas en las ilusiones. Como gritaban ser violados de cualquier forma posible. Pero, aunque todo esto los atormentaran los jóvenes no se movían de sus puesto aun cuando sentían que sus sanidad se les escapaba recordaban porque lo hacían y eso los mantuvo cuerdos.

Al siguiente mes vieron como en vez de personas extrañas ahora eran sus propias familias. No fue una vista agradable el ver como sus padres y seres más cercanos tenían relaciones con ellos. Nunca pensaron en cosas como estas y el solo verlas los repugnaron hasta mas no poder. Aunque su lujuria siguió incrementando.

Otro mes llego y les mostro que personas no eran las únicas cosas que podrían causar placer. Vieron como diferentes animales y criaturas los llevaban hasta el límite. Sus ilusiones se perdían ante las sensaciones placenteras que les eran causadas. El escuchar como pedían el seguir siendo violados por serpientes, caballos y demás, era una pesadilla que los asqueaba. Pero una vez mas su lujuria continuaba incrementando.

El siguiente mes vieron como sus cuerpos fueron cambiados en maneras atroces para solo satisfacer sus deseos sexuales. No podían creer como sus cuerpos eran cambiados en maneras no naturales para saciar esos deseos. Solo entendían una cosa esas ilusiones ya no eran ellos o humanos.

Canibalismo sexual y necrofilia, fueron las horribles cosas que le mostro el siguiente mes. Solo fue horrible.

El siguiente mes le mostro lo que puede ser el infierno y sus castigos sexuales. Fueron hechos solos para una razón, torturar y destruir el alma de los pecadores. Sus resultados llevaban a sus victimas a dejar de existir o convertirse en demonios o volverse cascaras de lo que fueron alguna vez. No fue divertido verse en esos casos.

Los últimos cuatro meses fueron los peores al mostrarle todo lo demás, multiplicarlo nuevamente y seguir mostrándoles que no había fin para este pecado. Era el pecado hecho para corromper a cualquier ser lo suficientemente débil. Pero no ellos, se mantuvieron fuertes sin moverse de su lugar o soltarse de las manos.

"Cuando todo esto termine nunca seré de nadie mas que de ustedes chicas. Hoy y por toda la eternidad." Dijo Harry mientras les sonreía.

"Y nosotras solo tuyas por toda la eternidad." Dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas. Sus lazos se habían completado, trece almas eran una desde hoy y para siempre. Nunca los podrían corromper después de esto. Una copia de Ignis adulto ahora sostenía esa alma protegiéndola de todo. Un pequeño corazón carmesí fue quemado en el medio de sus pechos sellando sus destinos.

* * *

Así, un año después los jóvenes fueron liberados de aquel cuarto. Delante de ellos Deimos los veía con interés al verlos todos agarrados de las manos en el piso.

"Una manera única que tuvieron como superar su ultima prueba. Los felicito, ahora váyanse de este lugar." Dijo Deimos antes de que una abertura se abriera sobre ellos y los sacara de aquel lugar.

* * *

Todo había terminado. Siete pecados habían sido superados y Harry junto a sus chicas ya eran una familia casada en los ojos de los dioses al ver como sus almas se fundieron en una. Los jóvenes al estar en frente de A.S. y los demás sonrieron antes de caer inconscientes.

"Lo hicieron bien. Se merecen descansar." Dijo A.S. antes de transpórtalos al mundo real. Sus cuerpos fueron transportados a la cama en el cuarto de Harry. Tal como en aquella noche su cama y cuarto fueron agrandados antes de dejarlos descansar juntos en ella. Sus caras mostraban cansancio y una sonrisa.

* * *

En la mañana de Agosto 2 de 1991 los padres fueron notificados de que todos seguirían durmiendo por dos días más.

"Su entrenamiento los puso al límite. Además de convertirlos en una familia real." Explico Aria mientras todos los padres incluyendo los de Hermione los veían descansar tranquilamente en aquella cama.

Gwen se encargo de avisarles a los padres de Ginny de que la pequeña se quedaría por unos cuantos días mas en la mansión, aunque ya sus padres se acostumbraron a su pequeña dejando su casa por varios días para estar junto a su prometido.

Los hermanos y amigos de los jóvenes preguntaron de aquel entrenamiento que los chicos tuvieron.

"Solo les diremos que el suyo no estará ni cerca de este. Tendrán algo muy diferente una vez Harry empiece Hogwarts." Les explico Asmodeux.

Eso calmo las dudas de Neville y los demás. En cuanto a Neville y su pequeña semilla desconocida, una pequeña flor rosa cerrada como un capullo crecía tranquilamente. El joven no podía esperar y ver que sería al terminar de crecer.

* * *

Con las cartas de aceptación de Harry y los demás que empezarían Hogwarts ese Septiembre 1 los preparativos finales estaban cerca de ser completados. Las chicas irían con Minerva y sus padres a comprar sus materiales en Agosto 12 mientras los chicos irían en Agosto 13. Era momento de que los jóvenes Potter junto a sus padres salieran de las sombras y fueran conocidos por la Gran Bretaña mágica.

Por ahora los dejarían seguir durmiendo después de tan larga prueba.

* * *

"Así comenzamos compañero." Dijo Ignis al tomar su puesto en la cama una vez que los padres salieron del cuarto. Los demás familiares hicieron lo mismo y todos durmieron tranquilamente. Fueron unos años largos y difíciles dentro de Deimos.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 en 1991 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares (Uno conocido, pero todavía no está en la historia), Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 56 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 18 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisco), Lilianette (León)- Quimera suprema.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 14 en 1991. Relación con Harry Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Fénix.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 12 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Familiar: Astra-Tigre.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Escudo de Athena, Irrompible Aegis.

Familiar: Aristóteles- Águila imperial oriental.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Guanteletes de Visnú, Juicio de Dios.

Familiar: Sylphy-Grifón.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Cadenas de Gilgamesh, Promesa de Enkidu.

Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Lanza Elemental de Gaia, Longinus Silenciosa.

Familiar: Shiro-Lobo Siberiano.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Amigos. Atraído hacia Violet y Hannah.

Familiar: Desconocido (Adivinen).

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Guadaña de Thanatos, Penitencia Eterna.

Familiar: Iris- Crio esfinge (Con alas).

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Familiar: Dante-Husky.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo- Zorro (Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Martillo de Thor, Violento Mjolnir.

Familiar: Leónidas- León (Cachorro).

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 10 en 1991. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Familiar: Vlad- Murciélago Noctule común (Apariencia familiar).

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 10 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Familiar: Rio-Langur Dorado (Mono).

Alexander 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Alfa-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Alex).

Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Delta-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Nicho).

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 8 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Nox- Cuervo.

Cassandra B, Agosto 16, 1989. 2 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermana.

Fred W., abril 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

George W., April 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 31 y 35 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 32 y 31 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	29. Dias normales, Hedwig y un horrorcrux

_Conversacion_

A.S.: Lo lograron Deimos. Algo que decir.

Deimos: Fue trampa. Las habilidades del chico los ayudaron bastante.

Aria: No llores señor oh todo poderoso de la maldad.

Asmodeux: Hay diferente formas de superar las pruebas y aun con sus habilidades podían ser consumidos. Tú lo viste al igual que nosotros.

Autor: Ya dejen que el llore todo lo que quiera. Es tiempo del siguiente capítulo.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

En la mañana de Agosto 4 de 1991, Harry fue el primero en levantarse después de tan larga y dura prueba. Su cuerpo se sentía bien pero su mente seguía un poco cansada después de tantos desafíos, aunque también ayudaba el que las chicas estuvieran bien acurrucadas junto a él. De no ser por ellas estaba seguro de que se hubiera rendido en el primer pecado. Ellas eran su razón para vivir y ahora con aquel corazón en su pecho se sentía completamente unido a cada una de ellas.

Algo que no se esperaba al levantarse era una vocecitas en su mente. Al prestar más atención se dio cuenta que eran las chicas. Sus pensamientos estaban unidos a el de alguna manera. Recordó lo que le explicaron A.S. y los demás, con los lazos completos entre ellos algunas cosas podían ocurrir tal parece que esta era una de ellas. El escuchar sus pensamientos sobre el y el comenzar una familia fue tierno. Esto lo hizo decidir quedarse en la cama junto a ellas y seguir descansando hasta que el hambre las despertara.

Aunque Ignis lo veía con ojos llenos de ira desde su puesto en la cama junto a los demás familiares. No era justo que ellos tuvieran que esperar por ellas para ir a comer. Eran inmortales, pero necesitaban comer, aunque ya no existiera el ir al baño ya que todo lo que devoraban se convertía en energía, hasta la última pizca. Sabían que Oni comía como una bestia aun con su pequeño tamaño y su estomago le estaba diciendo que era hora de devorar un gran desayuno. Así que hizo lo mas razonable, se movió hasta Astoria y la golpeo en la frente con su cola.

"Auch. Oni así es como me despiertas después de tan larga prueba." Dijo Astoria al frotarse la frente. Esta era una de las formas en que el pequeño familiar les avisaba que los molería a golpes si no lo alimentaban.

Oni solo apunto con su cola a la puerta antes de apuntar a Harry y las demás. Astoria lo comprendió y aunque deseaba seguir durmiendo Oni se transformaría y nos seria nada bonito.

"Harry cariño levántate. Oni y los demás tienen hambre, no creo que me quede detrás." Dijo Astoria.

"Pero…" Harry no termino de decir al escuchar los gruñidos de los demás familiares. Sus ojos mostraban un solo deseo, 'Comida o Guerra'. Así fue como Harry levanto a todas las demás antes de bajar a desayunar.

* * *

En la cocina Dobby y otros elfos de la casa los recibieron al verlos llegar.

"Buenos días Harry y compañía." Dijo Dobby al verlos llegar.

"Buenos días Dobby. Podrían por favor prepararnos un gran desayuno. Estamos hambrientos." Dijo Harry.

"Con gusto. Solo esperen en el comedor." Dijo Dobby.

Así el grupo se dirigió al gran comedor a esperar por la comida. Mientras esperaban por la comida Harry hizo uso de su nueva conexión con las chicas para comunicarse entre sí.

' _Harry a chicas. Me copian' Dijo Harry mentalmente._

Las chicas voltearon a verlo al escuchar sus pensamientos. Que diablos sucedía pensaron.

' _Recuerdan que nuestro vínculos se completaron en la ultima prueba. Bueno esto es el resultado. Ahora no me podrán sacar de sus cabezas a ninguna hora.' Dijo Harry._

' _Interesante. Aunque debo decir mi querido que nunca te he podido sacar de la mía. Pero ahora que esto existe, prepárate por que mis pensamientos sobre ti no te dejaran dormir a ti ni a las demás.' Dijo Luna._

' _Estamos perdidos. Tener a Luna cada día hablando de como deberíamos tomar tu virginidad es una cosa. Pero tenerla en nuestras mentes será mucho peor.' Dijo Hermione en un tono sarcástico._

' _Al menos podremos saber todo lo que el piensa. Solo piénselo no abran secretos entre nosotros desde ahora en adelante.' Dijo Minerva._

' _Abra que probar si funciona a largas distancias. Pero si no en todo caso tenemos las cadenas para comunicarnos entre nosotros.' Dijo Fleur._

' _Chicas están pensando mal. Lo que debemos de hacer es descubrir todos sus secretos por ejemplo quien le gusta mas o cual quiere el que sea su primera vez.' Dijo Dora._

' _Oh mierda.' Dijo Harry._

Las chicas lo miraron fijamente con sonrisas malévolas en sus caras.

' _Oh Harry.' Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo._

' _Ignis sálvame.' Grito Harry mientras miraba a su compañero._

' _A mi no me mires. Tengo demasiada hambre para ayudarte.' Dijo Ignis._

Los demás familiares escuchaban todo y solo asentían con el dragón. El joven Potter cabo su propia tumba.

"Gao Gao (Tu te lo búscate)" Dijo Oni mientras veía a Dobby llegar con el desayuno.

Tener conexiones mentales con los amores de tu vida era una espada de doble filo. Solo pregúntenle a A.S. todavía era una las torturas en su vida.

* * *

Después de aquella mañana su vidas volvieron a la normalidad, aunque ahora Harry se comunicaba mas mentalmente con las chicas cuando estaban a solas o querían hablar de algo personal. Por ejemplo, los anillos de compromiso. Fue una idea que agradecían de la prueba del orgullo, aunque ya tendrían los anillos de cada familia como damas que serían querían algo propio y único de ellos. Como serian sus anillos era una pregunta que rodeaba sus mentes por días hasta que Harry le pregunto a los dioses por ayuda.

"Ah eso puede resolverse fácil. Mira el anillo de Aria, lo hice yo mismo con metales únicos y una piedra que contiene cada color. Yo mismo la cree." Dijo A.S. mientras le mostraba el anillo de Aria que re-aparecía en su mano. Era hermoso, la piedra en verdad tenía cada color mientras tenia la forma de un corazón y era sujetada por cuatro alas que formaban el resto del anillo. Así fue como Harry comenzó a trabajar junto a A.S. en su tiempo libre para crear los anillos perfectos para sus prometidas.

Según A.S. estarían listos para navidad. Pero los mantendrían en secreto de las chicas por ello A.S. puso un sello en las memorias de Harry sobre ello. (Adivinen que serán).

* * *

Sus clases con Xeno y Pandora andaban bien. Según sus tutores estarían listos para ser lord y damas de cada familia para el siguiente año.

Neville seguía atento a su querida planta mientras seguía creciendo. Violet lo acompañaba mientras esperaba con tantas ansias como el por saber que seria la planta.

Cassandra gateaba por todas partes cuando no estaba con sus padres siguiendo a los familiares quienes se divertían con la pequeña. Adoraba a Dante más que a los demás, lo cual hizo a Maxi sentirse en la nubes al saber que su pequeña hermana prefería a su familiar. Aunque nunca fue una competencia.

Alexander y Nicholas le pidieron a Harry que fuera su compañero de entrenamientos para así poder alcanzarlo. Aunque después de entrenar junto a el desde Agosto 5 hasta Agosto 10 entendieron que les faltaba mucho. Ni que decir de las chicas.

La nueva marca en el centro del pecho de Harry y las chicas tenia a Violet y Eli maravilladas. Estaban inspiradas por tan tierna conexión entre ellos, lo cual llevo a nuevos atuendos para el grupo. Aunque lo que de verdad las puso felices fue el comienzo de la creación de los vestidos de novia, bueno los diseños. Las chicas estaban decididas a tener los diseños listos desde ya incluyendo el traje de Harry.

Los padres de las chicas se preguntaban que diablos paso en la noche de Agosto 1 que hizo que su relación madurada tanto. Sus preguntas fueron respondidas por el mismo Harry.

"Solo digamos que vivimos muchos años juntos en una sola noche." Dijo Harry. Los padres no lo entendían del todo, pero lo aceptaron cual es.

En cuanto a Sirius, Maxi y Harry continuaban su trabajo en las motocicletas. Según Sirius tiempos se acercaban en los cuales no tendrían mucho tiempo para los tres por lo cual debían aprovechar todo el tiempo disponible.

Mientras que Harry gracias a Violet y sus salidas regulares a Primus Myrddin junto a Eli se entero de una runa de memorias capaz de guardar toda la música que desees. Esto emociono al joven y a Sirius quienes deseaban tener una manera diferente en la cual llevar toda su música con ellos. Sus deseos fueron cumplidos.

* * *

Así los días avanzaron hasta Agosto 12. Hermione, Daphne, Padma, Pavarti y Susan junto a sus padres y Minerva fueron a callejón Diagon para comprar sus materiales para Hogwarts. Todo anduvo bien con ellas, aunque los padres de Hermione estuvieron bastante asombrados por lo que vieron.

En Agosto 13, Sirius, Gwen, Maxi, Harry, Violet, Frank, Alice y Neville fueron al callejón por los materiales de los chicos. Llegaron usando su magia. Era la primera vez desde aquel juicio que Sirius se presentaba en público además de que era la primera vez que su hijo Maxi y los jóvenes Potter visitaban la Gran Bretaña mágica desde que eran bebes.

Las miradas de los transeúntes que reconocían a Sirius, su esposa y a la marca de Harry causo gran alboroto. Habían sido años desde que se supo algo del lord Black y los jóvenes Potter, nadie se esperaba verlos en público ese día, pero ocurrió. Las miradas de las personas a su alrededor mantuvieron al grupo en alerta total durante sus compras. Todo marcho bien hasta que fueron a la tienda de Ollivander.

El viejo creador de varitas estuvo asombrado al ver a Sirius y a los jóvenes que sobrevivieron (Harry y Violet odian el apodo al recordarles la muerte de sus padres).

Después de una corta conversación los chicos uno por uno prueban diferentes varitas. Maxi usa mejor una varita hecha de Acacia, 10 centímetros de largo y un núcleo de entretelas de dragón. Según Ollivander la varita no funcionaria con otra persona que no fuera con él.

Con Neville una varita hecha de madera de cerezo, 13 centímetros de largo y un núcleo de cabello de unicornio fue la elección perfecta. Su abuela había querido que el heredara la varita de su padre, pero Frank le recordó que la varita elegía al mago y no al revés.

Al final fue Harry quien en verdad no deseaba una pues tenía su Excaliburn, pero recordó que solo era para emergencias y nada más. Después de probar varias varitas sin ninguna reacción alguna Ollivander le mostro una varita hecha de Acebo, 11 centímetros de largo y un núcleo de pluma de Fénix. Su conexión con Harry no se acercaba a su espada, pero era decente.

"Asombroso, ahí que decir." Dijo Ollivander.

"Por que lo dice?" Pregunto Frank.

"Pues porque esa varita es gemela de la varita de aquel que no debe ser nombrado." Explico Ollivander.

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar esto. Harry miro a Sirius directamente a los ojos. No había palabras necesarias para entender lo que ocurría.

"Solo tienes que usarla por los primeros años. Después podrás ordenar una nueva si así lo deseas." Dijo Sirius al poner sus manos en los hombros de su hijo. Entendía su dolor, pero esta era una varita y no tenia culpa de nada.

Harry lo entendió y decidió no decir nada en contra de esto. Así salieron de Ollivander. Mientras avanzaban Harry fue atraído por una tienda de búhos. Según el Osiris era un compañero excelente y si tuviera el placer le gustaría tener a un búho como compañero también (No que no le agradara Ignis). Sirius y los demás aceptaron esto antes de entrar a la tienda.

Recordaron que Minerva les conto que esta fue el lugar en donde conoció a Osiris, así que quien sabe si se podría dar el mismo caso para Harry.

Mientras veían diferentes especies de lechuzas, una capturo el ojo de Harry. Era una lechuza de la nieve sus plumas blancas y sus ojos color Amber, hipnotizaron al joven. La lechuza lo veía con interés y sentía que su magia era fuerte pero pura. Gwen noto esto y le pregunto a Harry.

"Acaso esta es la agraciada elegida?" Pregunto Gwen en un tono cómico mientras mostraba la jaula del ave como un premio. Cuanto los hacía reír las ocurrencias de Gwen era algo común en la familia excepto cuando estaba seria y mostraba que era la verdadera reina de hielo (Daphne era solo la princesa).

"Eso creo, mama." Dijo Harry al tomar la jaula del ave. "Creo que te llamare Hedwig." Así se sello el destino de Hedwig como familiar de Harry. El ave se mostraba alegre.

* * *

Luego de pagar por Hedwig se dirigieron a Gringotts para la primera visita de Harry y Violet como los sucesores de la familia. Pero la marca del cazador se activó al entrar, sangraba desde su cicatriz demostrándole que su enemigo estaba cerca de alguna forma fuerte. Ignis apareció y esto alerto al grupo de que algo estaba en este lugar y tenia que ver con Voldemort.

El grupo se acerco a un goblin y pidieron por Sharpclaw quien rápidamente salió al escuchar que lord Black lo buscaba. Harry solo sostenía el collar de Excaliburn mientras que Ignis se concentraba buscando donde se encontraba esa presencia.

"Lord Black, lady Black y heredero del titulo es un gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo." Dijo Sharpclaw después de saludarlos en la manera goblin.

El grupo hizo lo mismo, pero Sirius hablo rápido.

"Sharpclaw avísale a tu jefe que algo maligno se encuentra en este lugar. Alguien puede ser que dejara algo peligroso en alguna bodega sin que ustedes lo supieran." Dijo Sirius.

El goblin se alarmo un poco, pero entendió de donde provenía este miedo. Los jóvenes Potter y su familia habían sido atacados antes y como aliados que eran no mentirían sobre algo así. Les dijo a unos de sus compañeros que le avisaran al jefe del banco de esto.

"Vengan conmigo. ¿Me podrían decir que buscan y como saben de esto?" Pregunto Sharpclaw mientras avanzaban hacia las bóvedas.

"Harry lleva una marca que lo obliga a cazar a Voldemort. Si siente su esencia o rastros de él, reaccionara en buscarlo y destruirlo dependiendo lo que sea. Su marca se activo al entrar en este lugar lo que significa que Voldemort está aquí o algo peligroso fue dejado por él." Explico Sirius.

Sharpclaw los miro atentamente y vio como el joven Potter sangraba desde su cicatriz. Algo en verdad pasaba. Al llegar delante de los carros que los llevaban a la bóvedas, un goblin muy viejo y otros guardias los esperaban. El goblin se presento como Gringotts Sexto el jefe del banco.

"Me pueden decir que ocurre?" Pregunto Gringotts.

"Ahí estas desgraciado." Dijo Ignis al señalar hacia una dirección. Harry se veía listo para matar a alguien.

* * *

El grupo decidió seguir al pequeño dragón y sus sentidos. Esto los llevo hasta le bóveda Lestrange. Sirius solo se enojo aun mas al enterarse de esto mientras que Frank y Alice se mostraban furiosos.

Al abrir la bóveda Harry invoco su espada y Ignis se puso listo para la batalla. Los goblins veían al par dudosos, pero con curiosidad al ver como el joven invoco tal espada. La encontraron valiosa, pero se imaginaban que le joven no la negociaría por nada.

Al avanzar el dúo fijo sus ojos en una copa de oro. Esta era uno de los objetos de las visiones, ya se imaginaban que debían de hacer.

"Nadie la toque. Eso es uno de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort." Dijo Harry mientras miraba la copa con un instinto asesino.

"Espera como es posible que algo así pasara nuestra seguridad." Dijo Sharpclaw.

"No lo sé, pero aquí termina." Dijo Harry mientras cargaba su espada con hechizo de purificación que les enseñaron los dioses. "Lumen iudicium." Exclamo Harry antes de clavar la espada en la copa.

Al hacer esto gritos malignos provinieron de la copa al igual que un humo negro. Esto confirmo las dudas de los goblins, alguien tuvo el valor de dejar algo tan peligroso en su banco sin su permiso. Esto era inaceptable.

Al terminar la cicatriz de Harry dejo de sangrar y el humo junto a los gritos terminaron. Un horrorcrux menos.

* * *

"Esto me da la última razón que necesitaba para eliminarla de la familia. Como lord Black declaro que Bellatrix Lestrange ya no es miembro de la familia Black." Dijo Sirius mientras su anillo brillaba haciendo hacer su voluntad.

"Les agradecemos que se hagan encargado de esto y prevenido que alguno de mis trabajadores saliera herido. Nos encargaremos de esto heredero Potter y compañía." Dijo Gringotts.

Así fue como Harry elimino el primer de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort. Además de conseguir un nuevo familiar. Aunque el haber visto solo hizo pensar a Sirius en que podría haber en su antiguo hogar, una vez que fueran a visitar.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 en 1991 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares Hedwig-Búho, Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 56 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 18 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisco), Lilianette (León)- Quimera suprema.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 14 en 1991. Relación con Harry Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Fénix.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 12 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Familiar: Astra-Tigre.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Escudo de Athena, Irrompible Aegis.

Familiar: Aristóteles- Águila imperial oriental.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Guanteletes de Visnú, Juicio de Dios.

Familiar: Sylphy-Grifón.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Cadenas de Gilgamesh, Promesa de Enkidu.

Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Lanza Elemental de Gaia, Longinus Silenciosa.

Familiar: Shiro-Lobo Siberiano.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Amigos. Atraído hacia Violet y Hannah.

Familiar: Desconocido (Adivinen).

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Guadaña de Thanatos, Penitencia Eterna.

Familiar: Iris- Crio esfinge (Con alas).

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Familiar: Dante-Husky.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo- Zorro (Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Martillo de Thor, Violento Mjolnir.

Familiar: Leónidas- León (Cachorro).

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 10 en 1991. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Familiar: Vlad- Murciélago Noctule común (Apariencia familiar).

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 10 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Familiar: Rio-Langur Dorado (Mono).

Alexander 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Alfa-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Alex).

Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Delta-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Nicho).

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 8 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Nox- Cuervo.

Cassandra B, Agosto 16, 1989. 2 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermana.

Fred W., abril 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

George W., April 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 31 y 35 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 32 y 31 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	30. Kreacher, Eve y Septiembre 1

_Conversacion_

A.S.: Se acerca la primera pelea entre cazador y presa.

Deimos: Me recuerda a tu casería de Lucifer durante la guerra.

Aria: Fue divertido el acabar con cada uno de sus seguidores.

Asmodeux: Lo sorprendente fue que sus hijos aparecieran desde el futuro para participar en aquella guerra.

A.S.: Que puedo decir. Sus existencias son similares a la mía; rompen cualquier limite o regla. Esa es nuestra familia.

Autor: Ya se tranquilizan. Es hora de seguir con el capítulo.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

En la oficina de Quirinus Quirel, el maestro chocaba su cabeza repetida veces contra su escritorio. Era Agosto 13 y algo había sucedido ya que el espíritu que lo poseía, lord Voldemort estaba en completo dolor. Algo había sucedido en la tarde de ese día, el dolor que compartía con el espíritu se lo aseguraba. Pero Voldemort no le decía nada aun cuando hacia todo lo que le pedía. El poder que le otorga Voldemort algo que no había buscado, pero se había vuelto adicto a él. Por eso seguiría a Voldemort en sus planes y le entregaría todo a cambio de su gran poder.

En cuanto a Voldemort, sintió como uno de sus Horrocruxes fue destruido. No sabía cuál, pero no podía chequearlos mientras poseía a Quirel. El maestro era solo una herramienta para lograr sus objetivos y nada más. Por lo cual nunca lo llevaría a la ubicación de los Horrocruxes, pero estaba en problemas sabiendo que alguien había eliminado una de sus anclas a este mundo. Necesitaba avanzar con sus planes lo más rápido posible por que quien sabe si la misma persona sabe la ubicación de los demás Horrocruxes.

El necesitaba la piedra filosofal para cumplir su objetivo, la inmortalidad verdadera. Con ella el mundo seria de él y así se podría vengar de aquel maldito niño, Harry Potter.

* * *

Después de eliminar aquel maldito objeto, Harry y el grupo volvió a terminar con sus asuntos en Gringotts. Después de haber conocido a Hookblade, el goblin encargado de las cuentas de la familia Potter; los jóvenes entendieron mas sobre sus finanzas como herederos. Harry como el mayor sería el lord mientras que Violet como la menor tendría el mismo control de las cuentas además del cargo de la segunda cabeza de la familia Potter. Aunque lo compartiría con junto con la señorita que Harry eligiera como Lady Potter.

Sharpclaw le explico lo mismo a Maxi ya que Sirius deseaba que Harry fuera el comienzo de una unión entre las dos familias desde ahora en adelante. Los jóvenes entendieron y se sintieron aliviados de no tener que cargar con toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser la cabeza principal.

"Bueno hermano mayor debes agradecer que tienes a varias personas a tu alrededor para apoyarte con todo." Dijo Maxi. Sus intereses eran similares a los de su padre cuando joven. No deseaba estar a cargo de algo tan importante y mejor deseaba buscar su propio camino por la vida.

Harry miro a sus hermanos menores y los vio con una sonrisa malévola. "No crean que escaparan pequeños, ustedes comenzaran su entrenamiento en como dirigir las familias, aunque yo sea la cabeza principal." Dijo Harry mientras reía un poco. Maxi y Violet miraron a Sirius, quien solo asintió con el comentario de Harry.

"Acaso olvidas que Neville heredara el puesto de su padre, Violet." Dijo Alice al ver a la joven. Era divertido como su pequeño Neville tenia a dos posibles pretendientes aun siendo tan joven.

"Si es por mi Nevi estoy lista para ello." Dijo Violet mientras lo abrazaba. Neville solo se sonrojaba al sentir la afección de Violet; a él le gustaba ella, pero Hannah también. Que terrible futuro lo esperaba.

Todos rieron antes de marcharse de regreso a Eljun. Una vez llegaron las chicas arrastraron a Harry después de leerle la mente sobre lo que sucedió. Aunque no estaban asustadas por esto querían recordarle que fuera mas precavido. Hedwig por su parte se fue a conocer los demás familiares de la familia además de la pequeña Cassandra que rápidamente se encariño por su bello plumaje.

* * *

En Agosto 15, Dora se despidió para irse a entrenar como Auror. Lily y Lilianette se camuflaron con una de sus nuevas habilidades como familiares antes de irse con ella. Una quimera no seria bien vista en el ministro y Dora no estaba de ánimos para explicar por que tenia una. Frank, Alice y Amelia la acompañaron poco después de devorar a Harry a besos. El amor joven era algo único pensaron los adultos al ver uno de los muchos momentos amorosos entre los jóvenes.

Esa misma tarde Harry, Sirius, Remus y los familiares que irían a Hogwarts discutieron algo junto a los diose, la rata de los Weasley. Era un asunto que Sirius y Remus tenían mucho interés en ver resuelto a como dé lugar.

"Este es Peter Pettigrew y su forma animagus." Dijo Sirius mientras le mostraban las memorias de aquella noche. Rio al ver las memorias grito y señalo rápidamente al ver a la rata. Era bastante similar a Scabbers lo cual era lo que Remus y Sirius necesitaban para esto.

"Entonces el es el traidor detrás de la muerte de nuestros padres." Dijo Ignis mientras veía las memorias atentamente.

"Así es. Aunque tienen que cuidarse de Severus Snape una vez que lleguen a Hogwarts. El era uno de los seguidores de Voldemort y no sabemos porque Dumbledore lo acepto como maestro." Dijo Remus.

"No es acaso el mismo Snape del que me contaron cuando mas joven. ¿El mismo que estaba enamorado de mama, pero cabo su propia tumba al tratar a mama mal?" Pregunto Harry.

"El mismo. Aunque James trato de acercarlos ya que eran amigos desde antes de Hogwarts el negó cualquier acercamiento o invitación amistosa. Recuerda Harry, no debe importar la casa a la que sean enviados; tu amistades deben venir primero." Dijo Sirius.

Harry entendió lo que su padre decía. Por esa forma de pensar Gwen y el se mantuvieron unidos al igual que Cissy y Remus.

"De vuelta con lo de la rata. Una vez dentro del castillo deben llamar a Iris para que lleve a Rio. El conoce el aroma de Peter y con el lo casaran por el castillo para llevarlo al banquete de la primera noche." Dijo A.S.

"Osiris conoce el castillo y será su guía." Dijo Aria.

"Una vez lo traigan al banquete usare un hechizo en el para acabar con su farsa. Papa y los demás deben estar listos para venir por él. No escapara mas de su castigo." Dijo Harry mientras miraba la memoria de Sirius.

"Es hora de que el pague por sus acciones." Dijo Sirius.

Esa tarde la cacería de Scabbers/ Peter fue preparada. La rata no volvería a escapar de su castigo.

* * *

En Agosto 18, Sirius, Harry, Ignis, Hermione, Astra, Padma, Astoria y Oni acompañados de algunos rompedores de hechizos fueron al viejo hogar de Sirius. Sirius no había visitado este lugar en años, pero ya era hora de enfrentar su pasado por el bien del futuro de una nueva familia Black. Pero el sabia que este lugar era peligroso por ello trajo a los rompe hechizos para que limpiaran el lugar de pies a cabeza.

Tal y como en Gringotts, la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a sangrar confirmando las sospechas de Sirius. Regulus consiguió encontrar algo de Voldemort y lo escondió en la casa.

"Kreacher aparece." Dijo Sirius al saber que el elfo aún vivía en este lugar. El elfo apareció malhumorado tal y como lo recordaba, pero mucho más trastornado que antes.

En ese momento se escucharon los gritos de una voz que Sirius reconocía muy bien. Era la voz de su madre Walburga, aunque el sabia que ella estaba muerta. No quería creerlo, pero tal parece que aun después de la muerte no lo dejaría en paz.

"Así que regresas despreciable hijo mío. Después de todos estos años vuelves a tu verdadero hogar." Grito el cuadro de Walburga al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

Sirius no le presto atención necesitaba ayudar a su hijo con esto y no tenia tiempo para los insultos de su madre.

"Kreacher, mírame. Se que Regulus escondió algo en la casa antes de su muerte. Necesito saber dónde esta. Por favor dime." Dijo Sirius mientras se agachaba a ver al viejo elfo.

"Kreacher no sabe a lo que el amo se refiere. El viejo amo no guardo nada en la casa antes de morir." Dijo Kreacher.

"Kreacher por favor no me mientas. Se que cuidaste bien de mi hermano una vez yo deje este lugar. Nunca fuimos cercanos, pero no fuimos enemigos. Aquel que mato a mi hermano, tu viejo maestro tiene que ver con ese objeto. Dependiendo lo que sea puede ayudarnos a vengarlo. Por favor ayúdanos." Dijo Sirius mientras lo miraba fijamente.

El elfo vio los ojos del joven que hace muchos años abandono este lugar. Nunca tuvieron ninguna relación alguna ya que pasaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto solo. En los pocas ocasiones que hablaban le pedía comida y lo agradecía después de terminar y marcharse nuevamente. No había ni simpatía o enemistad entre ellos.

Solo Regulus y la señora Walburga lo habían tratado bien en toda su vida. Pero ellos querían vengar a su viejo amo y eso no lo podía negar. Ese maldito guardapelo había sido su dolor de cabeza desde aquel día, quizás hoy por fin seria libre de él. Kreacher desapareció unos segundos antes de volver con aquel maldito objeto.

"Kreacher gracias por esto. No sabía que esto estaba aquí, pero por lo menos te quitaremos esta carga de encima." Dijo Sirius tratando de agarrarlo, pero Harry lo detuvo. Esos objetos brotaban con maldad y nadie debería tomarlos en ningún momento.

"Astoria deja que Oni se encargue de esto. Él es el único capaz de no ser afectado por ellos." Dijo Harry mientras se agarraba la cicatriz. El sangrado no paraba.

Astoria entendió y dejo que su familiar tomara su forma verdadera. Oni se acerco con sus manos llenas en llamas antes de tomar el guardapelo y encerrarlo en sus manos. Los gritos y el humo oscuro que se escucharon y se vieron en Gringotts fueron los mismos, pero más fuertes que antes. Después de unos segundos el humo y los gritos se acabaron. Oni mostro en sus manos un guardapelo sin ningún resto de Voldemort.

La marca de Harry dejo de sangrar dejándolo aliviado. Se estaba acostumbrando a esto, aunque odiaba el sangrado que le causaba.

"Bien rompe hechizos por favor limpien la casa de cualquier objeto peligroso o trampa dejada por alguien. Kreacher ya no tienes que preocuparte de esto. Necesitas mejor ropa y me asegurare que la casa este limpia y renovada. Este es el comienzo de una nueva familia Black." Dijo Sirius mientras ponía su mano en el elfo quien se veía mucho mejor después de ver como aquel objeto ya no lo molestaría más.

"De que nueva familia hablas Sirius. No te permitiré hacer lo que quieras con el legado de nuestra familia." Dijo el cuadro de Walburga.

"Mira madre, no nunca me intereso tu opinión cuando se trataba de mis asuntos. Harry como mi hijo mayor y heredero junto a mis demás hijos comenzaran un nuevo comienzo para esta familia. La familia nunca regresara a ser lo mismo que fue. Así que cállate y mira como todo cambiara. _**Sigillum Silentium.**_ " Dijo Sirius antes de usar su tridente para sellar cualquier sonido del cuadro de su madre. No lo destruiría y la dejaría ver como todo lo que fue la vieja familia Black era eliminado.

Después de que los rompe hechizos terminaran Hermione y Padma se fueron a la biblioteca de la familia mientras que los demás investigaban el resto de la casa. Discutían como la arreglarían junto a Kreacher quien se veía animado con cambiar la atmosfera tétrica del lugar.

* * *

Esa noche en Hogwarts, Quirel volvió a sentir el dolor de su amo nuevamente. Fue mucho peor que la primera vez y esto altero mucho mas a Voldemort. Le exigió mover sus planes más rápido al sentir como nuevamente uno de sus Horrocruxes fue destruido esa tarde. Alguien sabia sus secretos y lo estaba cazando a través de sus objetos.

Necesitaba la piedra ya, pero por si acaso prepararía esa opción que Gendo invento todos esos años atrás. Quirel era solo una herramienta y si se volvía necesario lo usaría para sus fines. Sabia que era solo una versión vieja e inestable, pero lo ayudaría si lo necesitara.

* * *

Los días avanzaron y todo andaba bien hasta Agosto 26 cuando la flor de Neville se abrió para mostrar una pequeña forma femenina. Parecía un hada por su tamaño, pero no tenía alas y su pelo eran pétalos rosados. Su cuerpo estaba formado de lianas cubierto por un vestido de hojas. Sus pequeños ojos verdes miraban a su alrededor hasta encontrar la pulsera de Neville y saltar a ella tomando la forma de una rosa donde la semilla estuvo alguna vez.

"Felicidades Neville cuidaste bien de la joven dríada." Dijo Asmodeux al aparecer de su portal.

"Esto es una dríada?" Pregunto Neville mientras tocaba la rosa con cuidado.

"Son criaturas del bosque y dependiendo donde crezcan o vivan cambiaran su forma. Tal parece que la madre de esta te confió uno de sus retoños. Por tu magia y tu conexión con la naturaleza. Sera tu familiar si así lo deseas, pero debes recordar que sigue siendo una criatura similar a una planta, debe volver a su flor todas las noches o se debilitara. Necesita muchas cosas como cualquier planta." Explico Asmodeux al acercarse a la rosa quien volvió a su forma original para verlo atentamente.

"Mi familiar. Eres pequeña, pero me asegurare de cuidar de ti , Eve." Dijo Neville mientras la veía con una sonrisa. La pequeña Eve lo abrazo con cariño antes de volver a su flor en su tarro.

Un nuevo familiar se unió a la familia.

* * *

Los días siguieron avanzando y Septiembre 1 llego.

El grupo estaba listo para irse a la estaciones de trenes para llegar a Hogwarts, aunque Harry no los acompañaría en el tren. El llevaría a Fleur en Ignis a su escuela antes de irse a Hogwarts.

"Que puedo decir ella me lo pidió?" Dijo Harry mientras se subía en Ignis junto a Fleur. Hedwig se iría con Minerva para aprender los lugares de la escuela junto a Osiris.

Las demás chicas lo miraron y solo aceptaron esto. Fleur se lo merecía ya que seguiría estudiando en Francia. Pero le advirtieron a Harry no llegar tarde al lugar. Minerva le dio un mapa y un beso antes de marcharse, amenazándolo de no llegar tarde.

"Bueno, aunque quisiera despedirte en la estación del tren tu decides que haces. Pero solo esta vez, sigo siendo tu padre y por lo menos quiero despedirte a ti y Maxi juntos el año que viene." Dijo Sirius mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Gwen lo acompañaba y entendía lo feliz que se sentía al ver su hijo mayor dejar el nido.

El joven solo asintió con una sonrisa y luego de usar un hechizo de camuflaje emprendió vuelo junto a Fleur y Fëanor. Seria un vuelo un poco largo, pero con la velocidad que llevaban lo lograrían.

* * *

El resto del grupo partieron junto a sus padres hacia la estación de King Cross. Al llegar Hermione, Susan, Padma, Pavarti, Daphne y Neville avanzaron junto a sus padres, Astoria, Violet, Sirius y Gwen hasta la plataforma 9 y ¾. Eran solo las nueve de la mañana así que tenían tiempo para hablar un rato con ellos.

Los jóvenes estaban muy felices de comenzar su tiempo en Hogwarts. Los adultos estaban felices por ellos, pero les recordaron tener cuidado.

"Recuerden lo que pasara esta noche. Llegare junto con Sirius, Remus y otros Aurores. Confíen en ustedes y Minerva, pero sobre todo diviértanse. No porque Voldemort exista deben dejar de disfrutar sus vidas." Dijo Amelia mientras los miraba con una sonrisa. Estaba tan feliz de que su Susan hubiera crecido rodeada de amor.

"Neville queremos que aprendas todo lo que puedas, pero además queremos que disfrutes tu tiempo allí." Dijo Alice.

"No olvides Nevi, yo estaré contigo el siguiente año. Así que no estés tristes." Dijo Violet mientras lo abrazaba.

"Daphne disfrutas tus clases y asegúrate de mantener a Harry en línea." Dijo Elizabeth.

"Eso hare mama." Dijo Daphne.

"Mi pequeña se va a la escuela. Estas creciendo demasiado rápido." Dijo Theodore mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

"Papa debes relajarte. Recuerda siempre seré tu pequeña." Dijo Hermione.

"Mis pequeñas espero que se comporten y no le den mucho trabajo a Minerva." Dijo Mina mientras abrazaba a sus hijas.

El grupo siguió hablando hasta que llegaron los Weasley. Los adultos se saludaron entre ellos mientras los gemelos y Ginny presentaban a Ron. Los familiares de las chicas miraban la rata del joven atentamente. Su presa no se escaparía.

"Un gusto en-"

"Volverlas ver-"

"Chicas." Dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

"Este es mi hermano mayor Ron." Dijo Ginny mientras presentaba a Ron. El joven las miraba y todavía no creía que muchas de muchas todas las presentes eran prometidas de Harry.

"Hola." Dijo Ron mientras extendía su mano a Hermione quien la tomo cordialmente.

"Donde esta Harry? No lo veo por aquí." Pregunto Ginny.

"Fue a llevar a Fleur en Ignis. Nos alcanzara en Hogwarts." Respondió Neville.

"Ah, pero quería despedirlo en su primera vez partiendo a Hogwarts." Dijo Ginny.

"No te preocupes nos iremos juntos el siguiente año." Dijo Violet.

Ron los veía atento. No sabía de qué diablos hablaban, pero era esperarse del aclamado Harry Potter pensaba él.

Los chicos siguieron hablando mientras los adultos conversaban un poco.

"Sirius Black, han sido muchos años sin verte en público." Dijo Arthur Weasley.

"Que puedo decir, tenia que proteger mi familia." Dijo Sirius.

"La joven Potter se ve bien pero no veo al famoso joven Potter." Dijo Molly.

"Oh Harry se encuentra dejando una de sus prometidas en su escuela antes de ir hacia Hogwarts." Dijo Gwen.

"Pero solo tiene once, necesita tomar el tren para llegar." Dijo Molly al escuchar esto.

"No te preocupes nuestro yerno estará bien. Es mas un adulto en un cuerpo joven de lo que piensan." Dijo Raja.

Los adultos Weasley estaban dudoso de esto, pero lo único que podían hacer era aceptar las respuestas de la familia del joven.

* * *

En los cielos de Francia Harry era abrazado por Fleur mientras se acercaban a Beauxbatons. El tiempo había llegado; la casería de Voldemort ya no podía ser detenida más.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 en 1991 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares Hedwig-Búho, Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 56 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 18 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisco), Lilianette (León)- Quimera suprema.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 14 en 1991. Relación con Harry Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Fénix.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 12 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Familiar: Astra-Tigre.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Escudo de Athena, Irrompible Aegis.

Familiar: Aristóteles- Águila imperial oriental.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Guanteletes de Visnú, Juicio de Dios.

Familiar: Sylphy-Grifón.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Cadenas de Gilgamesh, Promesa de Enkidu.

Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Lanza Elemental de Gaia, Longinus Silenciosa.

Familiar: Shiro-Lobo Siberiano.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Amigos. Atraído hacia Violet y Hannah.

Familiar: Eve- Dríada.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Guadaña de Thanatos, Penitencia Eterna.

Familiar: Iris- Crio esfinge (Con alas).

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Familiar: Dante-Husky.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo- Zorro (Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Martillo de Thor, Violento Mjolnir.

Familiar: Leónidas- León (Cachorro).

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 10 en 1991. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Familiar: Vlad- Murciélago Noctule común (Apariencia familiar).

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 10 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Familiar: Rio-Langur Dorado (Mono).

Alexander 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Alfa-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Alex).

Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Delta-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Nicho).

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 8 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Nox- Cuervo.

Cassandra B, Agosto 16, 1989. 2 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermana.

Fred W., abril 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

George W., April 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 31 y 35 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 32 y 31 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	31. Como llegar a tu escuela y presentarte

_Conversacion_

A.S.: Nuestro estudiante es un fanático de la música tal como su padrino/padre.

Aria: Tu no te quedas atrás cariño.

Asmodeux: Cuantas veces volvimos en el tiempo para ir a los conciertos de nuestras bandas y artistas favoritos.

Deimos: Preferí los conciertos de Metallica.

A.S.: Los de Queen fueron mucho mejores. Adoro que Freddy cante de vez en cuando en el cielo, en verdad es un verdadero cantante.

Autor: Podemos seguir con la historia, recuerden que un duelo nos espera.

A.S.: Por favor autor tu adoras la música también. Eres la razón por la que somos así.

Autor: Sigamos con el capítulo, no es tiempo para esto.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

Canciones que acompañaran este capítulo:

Thunderstruck-ACDC

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

En los cielos de Francia, Ignis volaba a una velocidad constante mientras se dirigía a la escuela de Fleur. Los jóvenes disfrutaban del vuelo mientras que Fëanor volaba junto al gran dragón. Fleur seguía muy abrazada a su amado mientras disfrutaba del calor que le brindaba. Se sentía un poco triste de no poder estudiar junto a él, pero Minerva estaba planeando algo desde que aprendió de su segunda habilidad. Solo debían esperar a que la perfeccionara. Por ahora solo disfrutaría de su amado por estos momentos.

"Le habla su piloto Ignis Potter para avisarles que estamos apunto de entrar en la barrera de la escuela de la señorita presente. Por favor agárrense bien y esperen por las alertas de la escuela." Dijo Ignis mientras comenzaba a descender.

Los jóvenes se prepararon al acercarse a la cabeza de Ignis y usar unos hechizos para atar unas cadenas a sus cuernos. Sabían que pasar la barrera de una escuela sin permiso le causaría problemas, pero un poco de adrenalina en la relación no está de más.

Ignis descendió rápidamente junto a Fëanor. Poco momentos después sintieron como pasaron la barrera y el castillo de Beauxbatons aparecía en su vista. Algunos carruajes voladores debajo de ellos comenzaron a incrementar su velocidad una vez que el camuflaje de Ignis se desvaneció.

* * *

En la oficina de la directora Giselle Amieux, el caos reinaba al enterarse de un dragón desconocido de gran tamaño y un fénix más pequeño habían pasado la barrera de la escuela como si nada. Nunca en la historia de la escuela algo como esto había ocurrido.

"Francine dime que todos los carruajes con estudiantes han llegado a la escuela." Grito la directora mientras tomaba su varita y avanzaba fuera de su oficina para unirse a los demás profesores.

"Mi señora directora los últimos carruajes llegaron hace unos momentos. Las estudiantes están todas en los lugares mas seguros del castillo." Dijo Francine mientras la seguía.

"Como diablos pasaron dos criatura así la barrera y que demonios quieren?" Dijo Giselle.

"No lo sé mi señora. El dragón no es una especie conocida y ningún hechizo que los maestro le hayan disparado funcionan." Dijo Francine. "Mientras que el fénix solo esquivo cada hechizo."

La directora solo seguía avanzando alterada al escuchar esto. Que diablos era esta criatura y porque vino aquí.

* * *

Ignis se reía mentalmente mientras recordaba las cosquillas que le había hecho los hechizos lanzados a el desde las torres de la escuela. Él había recibido los ataques de dioses por años, estos hechizos eran como plumas haciéndole cosquillas. Fëanor por su parte los evadía con facilidad, pues no tenía el deseo de recibir ningún hechizo. Harry por su parte le recordaba que no podían perder tiempo jugando con ellos, así que mejor se apresuraban en aterrizar.

" _Entendido el aterrizaje se llevará a cabo ahora mismo." Dijo Ignis mentalmente._

El dragón se apresuro a aterrizar en los jardines en el centro de la escuela junto a Fëanor. Los maestros de la escuela salieron rápidamente al verlo aterrizar mientras le apuntaban con sus varitas. Ignis podía ver el miedo en sus ojos además de las estudiantes que lo miraban con temor desde la ventanas de la escuela. Ignis solo se dispuso a bajar su cabeza para dejar que los jóvenes se bajaran de él.

Los maestros y Giselle no bajaban sus varitas en ningún momento mientras miraban cada movimiento del gran dragón o el fénix que lo acompañaba. Esperaban que hiciera algo, pero la criatura solo bajo su cabeza permitiendo que dos figuras bajaran desde atrás de sus cuernos. Los maestros se asombraron al reconocer una de las figuras, Fleur Delacour. Pero su acompañante, un joven con cabello negro con un mechón blanco y ojos de diferentes colores fue una sorpresa. Su cicatriz era extraña pero muy similar a la de la leyenda del desaparecido Harry Potter.

"Señorita Delacour podría explicar lo que ocurre aquí." Dijo Giselle mientras mantenía su varita apuntando al dragón y miraba al fénix con cuidado.

"Buenos días señora directora. Me disculpo por no haber enviado una carta avisando sobre esto. Solo le pedí a mi prometido traerme antes de que se marchara a su escuela." Dijo Fleur mientras hacia una reverencia. Fëanor por su parte se encogió para tomar su puesto en el hombro derecho de Fleur.

"Me está diciendo que esta criatura y el fénix son suyos." Decía la directora al ver como el fénix cambio de tamaño.

"Así es. Harry Potter un gusto en conocerla. Gracias por cuidar de mi prometida." Dijo Harry mientras se presentaba cordialmente. Al escuchar el nombre todos se sorprendieron, el famoso Harry Potter, aquel que fue marcado con una cicatriz en forma de relámpago estaba aquí y afirmaba ser el futuro esposo de Fleur Delacour. Nadie podía creérselo.

Mucha chicas lo miraban con asombro y interés. Su uniforme y túnica negra no impedía que vieran su cuerpo bien mantenido. Además de que su altura solo un poco debajo de la de Fleur demostraba que seria alto y bien parecido una vez creciera más.

"Gracias por traerme Mon Amour. Te veré en las vacaciones y recuerda disfruta de tu tiempo en Hogwarts. No me extrañes mucho." Dijo Fleur antes de besarlo.

"Como no podría extrañarte, recuerda mi corazón esta contigo. Bueno nuestro encuentro fue corto, pero fue un placer, maestros y directora de Beauxbatons. Ignis nos vamos." Dijo Harry después de abrazar a Fleur y acercarse a Ignis.

Ignis lo subió a su cabeza con sus colas y rápidamente emprendió vuelo una vez que Harry se acomodó en ella. Harry le dirigió un beso a Fleur antes de que Ignis despegara. El cuerpo estudiantil y de maestro de Beauxbatons estaban atónitos al ver cómo tan rápido como llego se marchó. Giselle fue la primera en reaccionar.

"Señorita Delacour acompáñeme a mi oficina. Hay cosas que discutir." Dijo Giselle mientras se daba la vuelta y era seguida por Fleur quien solo sonreía. Amaba a Harry con todo su corazón y apreciaba que fuera el quien la trajo este año a la escuela.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la barrera de la escuela de Fleur, Harry volvió a usar el hechizo de camuflaje sobre Ignis. Ya que Fleur no estaba y tenían el tiempo para disfrutar un vuelo a lo loco, Ignis incremento su velocidad aun más. Mientras que Harry saco su pequeña runa de memorias.

Por horas escucharon música mientras volaban de aquí por allá hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo les había llegado.

"Ignis te tengo una apuesta. A que no llegas a la escuela antes de que esta canción termine." Dijo Harry. Mientras la canción Thunderstruck de AC/DC comenzaba a sonar desde la runa.

"Es un desafío que acepto." Dijo Ignis mientras incrementaba su velocidad aún más. Harry coloco una barrera a su alrededor al invocar su espada mientras que el dragón seguía incrementando su velocidad.

Estaba seguro de que si algún avión los tratara de seguir perdería la carrera antes de empezar. Mientras la canción seguía por los primeros versos Harry saco el mapa que Minerva les otorgo.

En el mapa se mostraba las escuelas mágicas en el mundo y a ellos como un pequeño punto rojo lejos de Hogwarts.

" _Ignis ve hacia la izquierda estamos fuera de curso." Dijo Harry._

" _Esta bien." Respondió Ignis._

" _A solo te quedan 3 minutos y par de segundos de la canción." Dijo Harry._

" _Nunca perderé ese desafío. Asmodeux prácticamente me patearía el culo de hacerlo!" Dijo Ignis_ _._

Ignis se dejo de juegos y después de girar a la izquierda incremento la altura a la que volaban antes de volar a la velocidad con la cual luchaba contra Asmodeux.

Mientras esto pasaba los dioses junto a Deimos tenían un reloj de arena contando lo que duraba la canción. Asmodeux estaba serio mientras miraba como su estudiante tomo todo este tiempo para llegar a aquella velocidad. Tendría que recordarle con una buena paliza como volar.

Deimos apostaba a que no lo lograría mientras que A.S. apostaba a su favor. Aria por su lado solo se reía de la cara de Ignis mientras veía como su tiempo restante era un minuto. No pensó en ver como un dragón decidía caer en picada a toda velocidad en una bola de fuego tratando de ganar un desafío.

Harry por su parte solo reía mientras miraba que estaban justo encima de la barrera de la escuela. Las chicas lo matarían por tal entrada, pero sería divertido el llegar de esta manera.

* * *

 **Horas antes en el tren hacia Hogwarts.**

Hermione, Daphne, Neville, Padma, Pavarti, y Susan disfrutaban su tiempo en el tren. Sus familiares dormían plácidamente en sus piernas mientras ellos conversaban con Ron Weasley, Hannah Abbott y Tracey Davis.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Después de que se despidieran de sus padres y familiares, los jóvenes subieron al tren para buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Los gemelos Weasley les dijeron que tenían amigos con los cuales reunirse pero que los verían en la cena mas tarde.

El resto del grupo busco donde sentarse todos juntos hasta que decidieron alargar una cabina vacía del tren para que todos se pudieran sentar. Aunque quedaba espacio de sobra.

"Como hiciste eso?" Pregunto Ron después de que Hermione alargara la cabina con su varita.

"Hay mucho que debes aprender, Weasley." Respondió Hermione.

Ron la miro con asombro y un poco de enojo. No podía creer que aun con su misma edad ella sabia tanto de la magia. Aunque con los animales que los acompañaban era de esperarse. El que todos ellos tuvieran animales únicos en sus hombros o manos era un factor que el sentía que lo ponían por encima de él.

Al sentarse Ron comenzó a preguntar algunas cosas.

"Entonces a cuál casa quieren pertenecer?" Pregunto Ron.

"A caso eso importa." Dijo Padma al mirarlo atentamente.

"Claro que importa. Nunca quisiera ser un Slytherin, todos los Slytherin se convierten en magos oscuros y son la peor casa a la cual pertenecer." Dijo Ron.

Los demás lo miraron por unos segundos y solo se rieron de él.

"En verdad eres solo un niño o tienes una muy cerrada opinión sobre las demás casas." Dijo Neville.

"No todos las personas que son de Slytherin son malas." Dijo Padma.

"Tenemos familia que formaron parte de Slytherin y no son nada remotamente cercano a magos oscuros o criminales." Dijo Susan.

"Mi padre fue un Slytherin, Weasley. Es el líder de la facción neutral en el Wizengamot. No creo que mi padre siendo un mago oscuro seria tan respetado o el líder de los neutrales." Dijo Daphne.

"Las casas no importan Ron. Acaso dejaras de ser el amigo de alguien porque es parte de una casa que no es la tuya. Si es así veo que no podremos llevarnos bien." Dijo Hermione.

Ron los miro con asombro. No pensó que alguien de su edad hablaría de tal forma. El iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió. Una joven que Neville conocía acompañada de otra joven con lentes y cabello negro.

"¡Discúlpenos, pero buscamos donde… Neville!" Dijo Hannah Abbott al ver a su amigo e interés amoroso, Neville Longbottom.

Neville la vio y no llego a decir hola pues Hannah se tiro a abrazarlo con cariño. Las demás chicas solo pensaron en cuanto Violet se pondría celosa al ver esto.

Después de los abrazos y que las dos jóvenes tomaran sus asientos, Pavarti las ayudo encogiendo sus maleteros como lo hicieron con los demás.

"Disculpen mi reacción al ver a Neville. Mi nombre es Hannah Abbott." Dijo Hannah

"Mi nombre es Tracey Davis. Un gusto en conocerlos." Dijo Tracey.

Los demás se presentaron a ellos y sus familiares. A nadie le agrado la rata de Ron. Mientras que las jóvenes se asustaron un poco cuando Susan les presento a Nerida.

"No se preocupen ella es inofensiva. Nerida por favor preséntate." Dijo Susan mostrándoles al esfera de agua que cambio a su forma femenina por unos momentos. Las chicas se relajaron después de esto. Aunque Susan no les dijo que era, no estaban listos para saber que era un Kelpie.

"Ella es Eve, mi compañera." Dijo Neville mientras que la pequeña salía de su forma de rosa en el brazalete de Neville. Las chicas la encontraron tan adorable mientras que Ron se ganó un pequeño castigo por sus comentarios.

"No es muy de niñas para ti Neville." Dijo Ron ganándose un latigazo de parte de Eve quien lo miro con enojo. La pequeña era muy reactiva a los comentarios contra su compañero/cuidador. Después de esto Ron no dijo nada mas sobre ello.

Luego de las presentaciones todos conversaban tranquilamente hasta que alguien más abrió la puerta. Era un pequeño joven con joven de cabello pálido y ojos grises quien era acompañado de otro dos jóvenes un poco mas altos.

"Daphne Greengrass así que aquí te escondías. Estaba buscando por ti para que pudieras tener el placer de ser mi aliada." Dijo el joven.

El grupo se miro entre ellos unos momentos antes de que Daphne hablara.

"Disculpa joven. No recuerdo conocerte, y creo que después de tal presentación en verdad no estoy interesada en saber mas de ti." Dijo Daphne.

"Ha que ignorantes eres heredera Greengrass. Yo soy el gran Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la gran y pura familia Malfoy. El próximo mas grande mago de muestra generación y te estoy ofreciendo a ti heredera Greengrass la oportunidad de ser mi aliada." Dijo Draco.

Daphne lo vio uno segundos y usando su varita cerro la puerta en su cara antes de colocar una barrera. No deseaba saber mas de este idiota. Sabía de los Malfoys y la tía Cissy les advirtió sobre ellos así que nada más era necesario. Hannah, Tracey y Ron la miraron con curiosidad.

"Créanme ninguno de nosotros quiere nada que tener que ver con los Malfoys o sus aliados por buenas razones." Dijo Susan seria.

El grupo escucho como Draco gritaba desde el otro lado y trataba de abrir la puerta, pero nada funcionaba. Después de unos momentos escucharon como se marchó.

 _Flashback Termina._

* * *

Los jóvenes siguieron disfrutando su viaje hasta que el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade. Al bajarse el grupo puso sus animales en sus jaulas excepto por Eve y Nerida. Nerida solo se volvió un pin de agua en el cabello de Susan. Los chicos sabían que Astra, Aristóteles, Sylphy, y Shiro serian necesarios para algo. La rata de Ron sentía como era asechado por los animales de los jóvenes desde que se subieron al tren. La caza había comenzado.

El grupo siguió a un hombre alto que se presento como Hagrid. Algunos se sintieron atemorizados por su altura, excepto por el grupo quien lo encontró bastante amigable. Hagrid los dirigió hacia el lago, donde todos subieron a diferentes botes.

"Donde estará Harry?" Dijo Pavarti.

"De seguro esta casi a llegar." Dijo Padma. Al no sentir sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo todos se detuvieron al escuchar un gran rugido. Al mirar a lo lejos de ellos, las chicas y Neville sabían de quien se trataba. El cielo nocturno fue iluminado por una bola de fuego que se acercaba.

Los maestros en Hogwarts se alarmaron al escuchar este rugido y Dumbledore fue el primero en reaccionar al transportarse al frente del castillo. Al ver tal bola gigante en llamas pensó que el fin se acercaba y no se podía mover de su lugar.

Los estudiantes estaban en pánico mientras Minerva solo se transportó tranquilamente al lado de Dumbledore y siguió avanzando hasta llegar con Hermione y los demás.

"Se tomo su tiempo para tener a un dragón supersónico y no haber llegado mucho antes." Dijo Minerva en su forma falsa.

"No lo sé profesora quizás deberíamos darle un castigo después de esto." Dijo Daphne.

"Quizás mañana." Dijo Minerva.

La bola de fuego se deshizo dejando ver a un gran dragón que después de bajar su velocidad aterrizo en el puente que llevaba del castillo hacia el bosque. Todos lo miraban asustados hasta que bajo su cabeza antes de desaparecer en una luz roja.

* * *

Harry se bajo de la cabeza de Ignis quien se transformó en su forma pequeña una vez el joven se bajó de él.

"Bueno Ignis sabes que hacer. Entra al castillo y busca a los demás, sabes que hacer. Ganaste por poco." Dijo Harry antes de sentir a las chicas y transportarse con ellas.

Ignis por su parte uso su olfato para saber donde estaban los otros familiares y transportarse hacia ellos.

Al Harry aparecer de la nada todos lo vieron asustados, pero con interés. No solo un dragón había aparecido y desaparecido como si nada, ahora un joven extraño se apareció frente a ellos.

"De que me perdí?" Dijo Harry.

"Señor Potter se tomo su tiempo en llegar no cree." Dijo Minerva.

"Que puedo decir el cielo y la música me hicieron perder el pasar del tiempo." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Todos los jóvenes alrededor lo miraron con asombro en especial Dumbledore al salir de su trance apocalíptico. Este era Harry Potter.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 en 1991 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares Hedwig-Búho, Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 56 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 18 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisco), Lilianette (León)- Quimera suprema.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 14 en 1991. Relación con Harry Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Fénix.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 12 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Familiar: Astra-Tigre.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Escudo de Athena, Irrompible Aegis.

Familiar: Aristóteles- Águila imperial oriental.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Guanteletes de Visnú, Juicio de Dios.

Familiar: Sylphy-Grifón.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Cadenas de Gilgamesh, Promesa de Enkidu.

Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Lanza Elemental de Gaia, Longinus Silenciosa.

Familiar: Shiro-Lobo Siberiano.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Amigos. Atraído hacia Violet y Hannah.

Familiar: Eve- Dríada.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Guadaña de Thanatos, Penitencia Eterna.

Familiar: Iris- Crio esfinge (Con alas).

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Familiar: Dante-Husky.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo- Zorro (Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Martillo de Thor, Violento Mjolnir.

Familiar: Leónidas- León (Cachorro).

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 10 en 1991. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Familiar: Vlad- Murciélago Noctule común (Apariencia familiar).

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 10 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Familiar: Rio-Langur Dorado (Mono).

Alexander 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Alfa-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Alex).

Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Delta-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Nicho).

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 8 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Nox- Cuervo.

Cassandra B, Agosto 16, 1989. 2 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermana.

Fred W., abril 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

George W., April 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 31 y 35 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 32 y 31 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	32. Fue un duelo, verdad?

_Conversacion_

A.S.: Apuestas a cuánto dura el duelo.

Asmodeux: Par de minutos.

Deimos: Dos canciones completas.

Aria: Preparare el reloj.

Autor: Yo preparo las palomitas.

Deimos: A.S. tu buscas la música.

A.S.: Clásicas de los 80s a los 90s.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

Canciones que acompañaran este capítulo:

Cualquier canción popular entre los 80s y 90s.

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Su cabello un poco despeinado de color negro con aquel mechón blanco era iluminado por la luz de la luna y las cuantas antorchas alrededor. Su altura adecuada para la de un estudiante de su edad con un buen físico demostraba que había vivido en un lugar cariñoso pero que también lo habían entrenado con el pasar de los años. Sus ojos de diferentes color era inusuales pero llamativos además de mostrar una madurez inusual. El solo hecho de que se hubiera transportado a este lugar demostraba un extensivo control de su magia además de gran talento.

* * *

Dumbledore no podía creer que este fuera el muchacho de la profecía después de haber sido cuidado por Sirius y su familia. Que clase de entrenamiento y cuidado le habían dado era uno de los muchos misterios rodeando a la familia Potter desde sus inicios. Dumbledore había buscado rastros del muchacho y su hermana desde aquella noche, pero nunca logro nada. Cornellius Potter negó ninguna de sus solicitudes de conocerlos o de formar parte de sus planes. Sirius había desaparecido del mapa junto a Remus después de aquel juicio y solo algunos chismes de otras naciones mágicas sobre verlos de vacaciones habían surgido a través de los años.

Donde se ocultaban era un misterio tan grande como la desaparición de algunas civilizaciones antiguas para los muggles.

Pero ahora lo tenia justo frente a él, en un estado que no le serviría para sus planes para derrotar a Voldemort. Este era Harry Potter el elegido de la profecía que mataría a Voldemort muriendo junto a él para librar al mundo de aquella amenaza.

* * *

Los estudiantes alrededor murmuraban al calmarse de su gran susto y enfocarse en el recién llegado. La leyenda que era Harry Potter y su hermana era muy conocida por todos los niños gracias a los libros sobre los jóvenes que sobrevivieron ante el que no debe ser nombrado. Nadie sabía por años como exactamente como se veían excepto la cicatriz que el joven llevaba gracias al testimonio de la única persona en verlo esa trágica noche (Hagrid, Dumbledore permitió que el diera testimonio de algunos detalles físicos de los muchachos).

La leyenda viva, Harry Potter estaba frente a ellos y muchos periódicos habían especulado por semanas sobre ellos después de ser vistos junto a su padre adoptivo en el callejón Diagon semanas atrás. Pero aquí estaba y se aparecía como si nada después de que un dragón casi destruye la escuela. La leyenda que era este joven solo crecía mas con tal presentación.

* * *

Harry solo sonreía mientras veía a su grupo atentamente. Neville lo recibió con una sonrisa mientras las chicas lo miraban solo sacudiendo sus cabezas en desaprobación.

"Harry, cariño sabemos que un poco de diversión no está demás, pero te pasaste." Dijo Padma.

"Aunque creo que fue genial tu entrada mi querido aventurero, te excediste bastante." Dijo Pavarti.

"La pregunta es como se te ocurre llegar al ultimo momento." Dijo Daphne un poco exasperada.

"Según recuerdo prometiste llegar a tiempo Harry." Dijo Hermione.

"Estas en problemas amor." Dijo Susan.

"Pero lo hice. El banquete no ha comenzado." Dijo Harry.

"Señor Potter le recuerdo que esta en una escuela. Si mas no recuerdo prometió llegar con tiempo de sobra después de su desvió antes de venir acá. Lo espero en mi oficina mañana para discutir esto." Dijo Minerva antes de alertar a los estudiantes alrededor de continuar con el recorrido por la escuela.

Harry se resigno y fue forzado a avanzar por Hermione y Daphne quienes agarraron sus brazos seguidos por el resto del grupo. Los estudiantes a su alrededor los miraban incrédulos mientras lo seguían y trataban de hacer razón de lo que habían escuchado. El dragón fue obra de Potter, que diablos era este chico.

* * *

Los jóvenes pasaron al lado de Dumbledore quien solo los veía atónito. El mago decidió que no era el momento y se transportó rápidamente.

Ron Weasley veía todo lo que pasaba un poco mas apartado del grupo. No podía creer que este fuera Harry Potter, prometido de muchas chicas, heredero de varias familias y ahora quizás el mago mas poderoso en su generación. La envidia dentro de el solo incrementaba con solo verlo arrastrado por las bellas jóvenes que conoció en el tren.

* * *

El grupo siguió avanzo en filas de tres, con Harry, Hermione Y Daphne detrás de Minerva. En la segunda fila Susan, Padma y Pavarti. Neville, Hannah y Tracey en la tercera mientras que Ron los seguía detrás con los demás estudiantes.

Todo andaba bien hasta que Harry cruzo la entrada principal del castillo. Hermione vio como Harry comenzó a sangrar desde su cicatriz alertándola de lo que se encontraba en la escuela. Pero algo mas lo alerto aún más; alrededor de la cicatriz un circulo mágico se formó. Esto no era nada bueno pensó la joven.

Las chicas incluyendo Minerva se detuvieron al sentir lo que su amado sentía en ese momento. Un instinto asesino crecía dentro de el al activarse la marca del cazador. Era mucho mas fuerte que lo que Padma y Hermione recordaban cuando estuvieron en la antigua casa de los Black. Solo podía significar algo, Voldemort estaba aquí de alguna manera.

" _Chicas no se alteren. Podre controlarlo por un buen rato, necesitamos seguir con esto y no asustar mas a los demás. Daphne por favor cubre mi cicatriz con un hechizo de ilusión junto a mi sangrado." Dijo Harry mentalmente._

Las chicas asintieron y Daphne hizo lo que el le pidió.

"Dios, cariño debiste tener más cuidado con ese aterrizaje mira como heriste un poco tu frente." Dijo Daphne.

"Que puedo decir me pase un poco de la raya." Dijo Harry mientras todos volvieron a avanzar para no alertar a los demás de lo que en verdad pasaba.

El recorrido siguió tranquilamente mientras que al avanzar el instintito asesino de Harry incrementaba cada vez más. Él estaba aquí de eso estaban seguro las chicas y Harry.

* * *

Quirel estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores aun después de lo que escucharon. Dumbledore había regresado hace poco y les había dicho a los estudiantes ya sentados que todo estaba bien. Los profesores no se lo creían, pero debían seguir con el plan para la noche. Poco después de que Dumbledore regresara el espíritu de Voldemort sintió un escalofrió además de una presencia acercándose a él. Se sentía como una presa atrapada a la espera de un depredador. Pero como era esto posible, el era el gran Voldemort no podía sentirse de esta manera, pero lo hacía.

" _ **Quirel mas te vale tener esa poción a mano. Lo sientes al igual que yo, algo o alguien se acerca y por alguna razón viene por mí. De ser necesario toma la poción y prepárate para luchar." Dijo Voldemort en la mente de Quirel.**_

" _Como desee amo." Respondió Quirel mentalmente._

* * *

Mientras tanto en el lugar del castillo donde los elfos del castillo transportaron el equipaje de todos los estudiantes, Scabbers la rata trataba de escapar de su jaula de madera mordiendo los barrotes. Sentía que debía escapar lo más rápido posible pues esos animales lo acechaban como una presa. Solo agradecía que sus jaulas estaban del otro lado del cuarto. Después de unos momentos lo logro y comenzó su escape o eso pensó él.

Ignis llego a donde los demás familiares lo esperaban. Al verlo llegar Astra, Shiro, Aristóteles y Sylphy salieron de sus jaulas usando su propia magia fácilmente.

" _Bien ya que estamos listos, Iris sé que me escuchas trae a Rio. Hedwig y Osiris venga rápido la fiesta va a comenzar." Dijo Ignis mentalmente a los demás familiares al estar todos conectados desde que los lazos se completaron._

Desde un portal Iris apareció junto con Rio y se dispusieron a cazar a la rata. Shiro ya tenía su olor, pero más narices funcionaban mejor que una.

" _Ignis nos acercamos a su ubicación no lo dejen escapar." Respondió Osiris mentalmente._

Los elfos quienes vigilaban el equipaje se dieron cuenta de que los animales escaparon de sus jaulas y trataron de atraparlos, pero Ignis no estaba para juegos pues sentía lo que Harry sentía en aquel momento. Así que los noqueo fácilmente. Esta casa se había vuelto tan solo la primera fase de la noche.

Al seguir el olor se encontraron con la rata saltando de la jaula rota y escapando rápidamente. Los familiares Potter no lo permitirían así que rápidamente lo siguieron tratando de atraparlo.

"No te escaparas maldita rata." Dijo Ignis mientras seguía a Peter con los demás aun cuando la rata trato de perderlos entre la montaña de equipaje de los estudiantes de primer año.

La cazeria comenzó.

* * *

Mientras tanto el recorrido de los jóvenes continuo con Minerva hablando de las casas antes de detenerse unos momentos delante de unas puertas. Minerva se fue unos momentos dejando a los estudiantes solos. Harry sentía como la presencia de Voldemort solo se hacia más notable y cercana. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Draco.

"Así que tú eres Harry Potter. No me sorprendes." Dijo Draco al acercarse a Harry.

"Discúlpame, pero no te conozco ni recuerdo algún interés en sorprenderte." Dijo Harry dándole la espalda. Necesitaba concentrarse en manejar su instinto asesino en estos momentos.

"Como te atreves a darme la espalda a mi el gran Draco Malfoy heredero de la gran casa Malfoy." Dijo Draco tratando de agarrarle el hombro. Pero Neville lo detuvo al agarrar su mano y empujar a Draco hacia atrás.

"Créeme Draco ya hasta mi me cansaste con lo de ser el gran Draco Malfoy. Te recomiendo que dejes en paz a Harry y a todos nosotros no tenemos interés en ti." Dijo Neville mirando a Draco seriamente.

"Longbottom como te atreves a tocarme y interponerte en mi camino." Dijo Draco mientras miraba a Neville con desprecio. Su padre le había dicho que los Longbottoms y los Potter eran unos de sus mas grandes enemigos y que en ningún momento debía dejarse superar o dejarse ver débil delante de ellos.

"En verdad eres como un niño mimado y de mente cerrada al solo hablar de lo grande que es tu familia." Dijo Hermione mientras sujetaba la mano derecha de Harry. Las demás chicas estaban tan preocupadas como ella al rodearlo y tratar de calmarlo al sentir las ansias de matar a Voldemort solo incrementaban.

"Quien eres tu para hablar Granger. Escuche al bajar de los botes que vienes de una familia no mágica." Dijo Draco.

"Y que tiene que ver eso con no poder decirte que solo eres un niño mimado." Dijo Hermione aun si mirarlo.

"Que eres una sangre sucia sin el derecho a dirigirme la palabra a mi un pura sangre." Dijo Draco mientras la señalaba.

El silencio fue momentáneo antes de escuchar como un puño conectaba con gran fuerza con la mandíbula de Draco. Los presentes podrían afirmar que muy posiblemente que con un poco mas de fuerza los dientes de Malfoy hubieran volado de su boca. El responsable fue Harry quien se movió lentamente hacia Draco después de escuchar lo que dijo.

"Escúchame bien Malfoy si te escucho llamar a Hermione de esa manera o alguien mas usar ese término, no habrá magia que impida que le haga una reconstrucción a su rostro." Dijo Harry mientras sostenía a Malfoy por su cuello después de haberlo golpeado.

Malfoy por su cuenta solo lo miraba con miedo al ver a Potter tan serio al haber dicho eso. "Suéltame, no lo volveré a hacer lo juro." Dijo Malfoy completamente asustado. Que diablos tenia Potter en sus manos, sintió un dolor increíble cuando su puño conecto con su mandíbula. La sangre que sintió en su boca era una prueba de que Potter no bromeaba.

Los presentes asombrados entendieron que Harry Potter no era alguien al cual hacer enojar.

"Mas te vale. _**Subitis Sanitatem.**_ "Dijo Harry al soltarlo y usar su varita para curarlo antes de regresar con las chicas. Por lo menos pudo calmar sus ansias asesinas un poco.

Minerva regreso poco después, pero encontró a todos muy callados como si hubieran visto el infierno en persona. Al leer la mente de Harry supo lo que sucedió, pero no dijo nada y solo les pidió a los jóvenes que la siguieran. Se alegraba de que se hiciera respetar desde el primer día.

* * *

Al entrar al gran salón donde los estudiantes mas grandes y los maestros los esperaban las chicas sintieron como el instinto asesino de Harry llego a su tope. Voldemort estaba aquí y aunque la mirada de Harry se mostrara feliz y normal, el ver como miraba a el profesor del turbante les decía todo.

" _Minerva prepara una subdimensión encima de nosotros, por favor." Dijo Harry._

" _Estas seguro de esto?" Pregunto Minerva._

" _Amor ya sabes la respuesta." Dijo Harry._

Dicho esto, Minerva se dispuso a crearla con su mente lo más rápido posible mientras la ceremonia de sorteo de casas se llevaba a cabo. No sabia cuanto su Harry aguantaría, pero debían estar listos para esto.

La ceremonia comenzó tranquilamente en orden de apellidos. Cuando fue el turno de Susan el sombrero le pregunto que si tenia alguna preferencia por alguna casa.

"Acaso crees que me importa a cuál pertenezca." Dijo Susan mientras todos escuchaban. "No importa a cuál valla, mis amistades siempre estarán primero."

El sombrero entendió y continúo mandándola a Hufflepuff. Susan se detuvo frente a Harry antes de abrazarlo y seguir a su mesa designada. Los silbidos de muchos y sus miradas de asombro se repitieron varias veces esa noche cuando Daphne, Hermione, Padma y Pavarti hicieron acciones similares al ser enviadas a diferentes casas. Que ocurría con el grupo de Harry Potter era un misterio que ya muchos querían resolver, aunque Ron y Neville ya sabían la respuesta.

En el turno de Neville y el sombrero le pregunto si tenia miedo de alejarse de sus amigos.

"Porque lo tendría. Confió en ellos y en los lazos que nos unen. Una casa diferente no nos separara." Dijo Neville valientemente. Los presentes estaban asombrados por la determinación de varios de estos jóvenes. Dumbledore y Snape recordaban aquel año que cambio mucho en como las casas se relacionaban. El año de Sirius Black.

Neville, Hermione, y Pavarti en Griffindor. Daphne y Tracey en Slytherin. Padma en Ravenclaw y Susan y Hannah en Hufflepuff. Draco fue enviado a Slytherin, aunque ni de broma se acerco a Daphne o Tracey. Daphne lo miraba fríamente lo cual solo le recordaba a la mirada de Potter.

"Harry Potter." Dijo Minerva a leer la lista.

Harry se acerco al sombrero mientras miraba al profesor Quirel sin emoción alguna en su cara. Esto le causo un escalofrió al profesor mientras que Voldemort le gritaba mentalmente que era el de la presencia que sentían.

"Bien otro con diferentes opciones. Dime joven Potter alguna preferencia como tus amiguitas." Pregunto el sombrero seleccionador.

"Créeme si sabes lo que pienso ya sabes la respuesta. Pero para que tu y todos los demás me entiendan lo diré como mi padre me educo. No me importa la división de las casas, el que quiera ser mi amigo lo será aun cuando no estemos en la misma casa. Yo no soy ni seré parte de aquellos que quieran dividirnos por que al final somos todos iguales. Y si alguien le hace algo a alguna de las jóvenes que me abrazaron, dios los proteja de lo que le hare." Dijo Harry sin duda alguna en su voz.

Los aplausos estallaron un par de segundos después de aquel anuncio. Los silbidos y halagos de muchos no se hicieron esperar. El era prueba viva de lo que fue Sirius en su juventud pensaron Dumbledore y Snape. Severus solo lo miraba con odio al recordar aquella noche en que su querida Lilly le fue arrebatada.

"Muy bien joven Potter. Tu valentía me demuestra que serás perfecto para Griffindor." Dijo el sombrero.

La mesa de Griffindor estallo en euforia al saber que el joven Potter era parte de ellos, aunque sabían que no bromeaba con lo que dijo. La leyenda que era Sirius Black en la escuela era reflejada en él.

El sorteo continuo. Ron fue el ultimo en ser enviado a Griffindor terminando con la ceremonia de sorteo. Dumbledore iba a decir algo hasta que vio como un grupo dirigido por Amelia Bones y el ministro Fudge entraba en el salón. En el grupo estaban Alice Longbottom, Sirius, Remus y tres aurores.

"Mis disculpas Dumbledore, pero venimos por asuntos oficiales." Dijo Amelia.

"De que se trata esto?" Pregunto Dumbledore esperando de que no fuera por Snape.

"Vinimos por que fuimos informados de que Peter Pettigrew se encuentra en este lugar." Dijo Fudge. Amelia le había contado sobre esto hace un día al decirle que posiblemente el criminal Peter Pettigrew vendría a la escuela Hogwarts en busca de Venganza por la muerte de su amo Voldemort. Sabiendo que el joven Potter podría comenzar en la escuela este año era muy posible que el criminal tratara de matar al joven. Además, el atraparlo si era encontrado incrementaría su apoyo como ministro.

"Como pueden decir eso? Un criminal como Peter no podría escabullirse entre nuestras defensas." Dijo Snape.

Todos los estudiantes discutían sobre lo que escuchaban. Seria posible de que alguien como Pettigrew estuviera aquí.

" _Compañero ya casi llegamos. La rata trato bastante de escapar, pero lo tenemos." Dijo Ignis mentalmente._

Harry solo sonrió al recibir el mensaje de Ignis. Mientras los adultos discutían las puertas fueron abiertas nuevamente por Ignis seguido de los demás familiares, excepto por Rio y Iris. En las garras de Ignis llevaba la rata de Ron.

"Hey esa es mi rata." Dijo Ron al ver al pequeño dragón aterrizar en medio del gran salón.

"No lo es." Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de su mesa y se acercaba a Ignis y los demás familiares que lo rodeaban. Los adultos se asombraron de los animales y su entrada, pero Amelia, Alice, Sirius y Remus fueron los que se acercaron primero al verlos llegar.

Harry saco su varita y uso el hechizo de reversión en la rata mostrando a Peter Pettigrew.

Peter al verse de nuevo en su forma humana fue paralizado por Remus y Sirius quienes no perdieron su tiempo al ver a el traidor.

"Por muchos años escapaste maldito. Ya no más." Dijo Sirius.

Dumbledore estaba sin palabras al ver lo que había ocurrido. Fudge por su parte estaba feliz de que tendría algo para usar a su favor en el ministro.

"Bueno Dumbledore creo que ese es el criminal que buscábamos." Dijo Fudge antes de ordenarles a los aurores capturarlo y asegurarlo.

Los estudiantes estaban atónitos al ver lo que ocurría no esperaron el ver a un dragón pequeño traer un criminal buscado mientras era seguido por otros animales.

"Ya que eso está fuera de mi camino papa podrías sostener mi túnica y varita. Hay algo que debo de hacer." Dijo Harry al removerse la túnica y varita entregándoselas a Sirius.

"Que ocurre Harry?" Pregunto Sirius antes de ver como Harry invocaba a su espada. Deshizo su hechizo en la cicatriz mostrando la sangre y el circulo mágico en ella.

"El está aquí y ya no puedo contenerme más." Dijo Harry mientras que Ignis tomaba su puesto en su hombro.

" _Minerva hazlo ahora es el hombre del turbante." Dijo Harry mentalmente._

Minerva así lo hizo transportando a los dos a la subdimensión encima de ellos. Una luz azul los cubrió antes de desplazarlos a los dos a una copia exacta del gran salón, pero sin nadie más que ellos dos. Todos los presentes veían como una reflexión encima de ellos mostraba a Harry y al profesor Quirel.

"Que diablos sucede?" Pregunto Dumbledore al ver esto. No entendía lo que sucedía.

"Hay muchas cosas que no conoces Dumbledore mejor disfruta el show." Dijo Remus al mirar lo que pasaría.

* * *

Quirel estaba en pánico. No sabia que hacer al ver como Harry Potter mostraba aquella espada y esa cicatriz sangrienta. Ahora después de ser cubierto por una luz azul se encontraba de nuevo en el gran salón solo con el joven Potter y aquel pequeño dragón. Por donde mirara era el mismo lugar sin nadie mas que ellos.

"Bien ahora antes de que te acabe preguntare algo. Estas poseído por el por tu propia voluntad o tengo que salvarte." Pregunto Harry.

"De que hablas joven Potter y donde estamos?" Pregunto Quirel como si no supiera de lo que hablara.

"Bien lo diré de esta forma. Voldemort deja tu jueguito patético y muéstrate. Una vez trataste de matarme siendo un bebe. Ahora muéstrame de que es capaz el gran Voldemort o tan solo eres un cobarde miedoso e incapaz de enfrentar a un joven de tan solo once." Dijo Harry.

Voldemort estaba lleno de ira al escuchar el desafío del joven Potter. El era el gran Voldemort no le tenia miedo a un simple niño. _**"Quirel remueve el turbante." Dijo Voldemort.**_ Quirel así lo hizo después de darse vuelta.

"Así que por fin muestras tu cara. ¿Ahora dime debo sacarte de él o es solo un seguidor tuyo?" Pregunto Harry al ver la horrible cara de Voldemort en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Quirel.

"Yo sirvo a mi amo Voldemort, Potter. Mi amo me da poder que no te imaginas. Voldemort es el mas grande mago." Dijo Quirel.

"Disculpa sirviente, estaba hablando con el inútil de Voldemort ya que tu no pudiste responderme." Dijo Harry.

"Potter, una vez falle en matarte, pero ahora nadie te salvara. Quirel mata a Potter." Dijo Voldemort.

"Como desee amo." Dijo Quirel antes de sacar su varita y apuntarle a Harry con ella.

"En serio Voldemort aun ahora no eres capaz de enfrentarme tu mismo. Como quieras. _**Electrica Aquilae.**_ " Dijo Harry antes de apuntarle con su espada creando un águila de gran tamaño hecha de electricidad pura.

Quirel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues el águila conecto con él. La corriente eléctrica que viajo por su cuerpo lo dejo casi fuera de combate. Quirel se preguntaba como un joven conocía tal hechizo o porque era tan fuerte.

"Sabes Voldemort tu como gran mago oscuro que te haces llamar eres un pésimo profesor y mentor. Yo se que conoces varios hechizos gracias a tus viajes por el mundo. Eres mi presa y conozco bastante de ti. Yo no quiero luchar con un patético seguidor tuyo, estamos aquí para que tu y yo luchemos a muerte. Así que o posees completamente a el patético profesor y luchas conmigo con todo tu poder o esto será demasiado fácil." Dijo Harry antes de darle la runa de memorias a Ignis. El dragón la tomo y voló hasta sentarse en un lugar desde donde ver el duelo tranquilamente.

Voldemort se enojo aun mas al escuchar lo que decía Harry. "Quirel eres patético. Tendré que encargarme yo de esto, dame control completo." Dijo Voldemort. Quirel le cedió el control a Voldemort, sintió como su cuerpo era completamente poseído y el poder de Voldemort corría por su cuerpo. Sus ojos tomaron un color rojo sangre además de llorar algunas lagrimas de sangre. Esto era una posesión completa. Quirel se sentía fantástico y no podía creer todo este poder, Voldemort era invencible.

"Bien por fin te lo tomas enserio. _**Draco Aqua.**_ " Dijo Harry al apuntar su espada creando un dragón de agua que atrapo a Voldemort antes de llevarlo a chocar con la pared a toda velocidad. Grietas aparecieron en la pared con el choque.

Voldemort contra ataco con su hechizo favorito _**Avada Kedavra.**_ Harry lo bloqueo fácilmente con su espada.

"Si quieres causarme daño alguno comienza a usar todo lo que sabes. _**Crepitus Magma."**_ Dijo Harry al crear un pequeño volcán debajo de Voldemort, el cual erupciono y causándole gran daño.

*Notas del autor desde aquí todos los hechizos están dichos en parseltongue.*

" _ **Serpens Flamae."**_ Grito Voldemort en parseltongue al crear una serpiente gigante de fuego.

" _ **Neptunus Clypeus."**_ Respondió Harry al crear una esfera de agua alrededor de el usando parseltongue. Voldemort estaba en shock al ver que el joven Potter conocía la lengua de Slytherin. "No te sorprendas. La magia y sus conocimientos no están restringidos para nadie por no ser malos o buenos. _**Spears Glacies."**_ Lanzas de hielos fueron creadas antes de clavarse en el cuerpo de Voldemort.

" _ **Nebula."**_ Dijo Voldemort creando una neblina bastante densa a su alrededor. Necesitaba recuperarse después de tal ataque del joven. Como diablos conocía el tantos hechizos.

"Patético. _**Turbinis Vasti."**_ Dijo Harry creando un tornado que consumió a Voldemort con todo y niebla. No le daría tiempo para recuperarse si el no lo creaba por su cuenta.

Voldemort aun dentro del tornado se transporto afuera de él y detrás de Harry. " _ **Sepulcrum Harenae."**_ Creando dos paredes de arena alrededor de Harry las cuales se sellaron rápidamente.

Harry sin decir ningún hechizo creo una barrera a su alrededor. Voldemort se lo estaba dejando demasiado fácil. " _ **Stellarum Lapsus."**_ Harry creo varias esferas de energía alrededor de Voldemort las cuales estallaron en segundos. Al final Voldemort estaba muy mal herido.

Voldemort odiaba como el joven Potter lo dominaba como si el en verdad fuera una simple presa. No quería llegar a esto, pero este cuerpo no funcionaba como el deseaba. Era hora de la poción de Gendo, Quirel solo era una herramienta. Al sacarla de su bolsillo la tomo rápidamente. Sintió como su cuerpo se recuperaba totalmente y su magia aumentaba. El espíritu de Quirel se hundía mas en la lujuria de aquel poder. Entonces sucedió, su cuerpo se quemaba desde dentro. Rupturas de color rojo recorrían su cuerpo además de sentir su cuerpo al límite. Tenia la fuerza suficiente pera derrotar a Harry (Eso pensaba el) pero el cuerpo de Quirel estaba perdido después de esto.

"Ahora te venceré Potter." Dijo Voldemort.

"Ignis ya sabes que hacer." Dijo Harry mientras esperaba por lo que Voldemort haría.

Ignis uso la runa y supo que canción buscar.

*El autor eligió Beat it de Michael Jackson para esta pelea. Lectores pueden elegir cualquier otra.*

La canción comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que Voldemort salto hacia Harry disparando varias bolas de fuego hacia él. Harry por su parte las esquivo con facilidad antes de clavar su espada en el piso creando una puño de tierra que golpeo a Voldemort hacia el techo.

El mago voto sangre al recibir el impacto, pero rápidamente se recompuso. Creo varias lanzas eléctricas que se dirigieron a Harry mientras que el se transporto al piso. Harry las evadió como si estuviera bailando con ellas. El joven contra ataco creando un león de fuego que se abalanzo hacia Voldemort rápidamente.

Voldemort recibió varios zarpazos antes de destruir el león con una serpiente de agua. El mago disparo un gran rayo verde hacia Harry quien los desvió con un simple escudo de energía. Harry se estaba cansando pues el hechicero no había ni siquiera tratado de atacarlo con su cuerpo.

"Sabes Voldemort creo que debo educarte en como debes usar tu cuerpo junto a tu magia." Dijo Harry al moverse rápidamente hacia Voldemort y mandándolo a volar de una patada. Esto lo siguió cortándolo con su espada varias veces antes de crear un martillo de hielo con ella y mandarlo directo hacia el piso.

Voldemort trato de recobrarse de los ataques, pero sentía como nuevas heridas lo hacia perder sangre rápidamente. Que barbárico era el joven Potter al atacarlo con su cuerpo. Tenían magia para que rayos necesitaban usar sus cuerpos para atacar. Voldemort no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar al sentir como Harry se acercó nuevamente para proseguir con una lluvia de puños y patadas. Una vez que lo mando a volar hacia atrás un muro de hielo con púas lo esperaba.

"Sabes Voldi olvidas que muchas comunidades mágicas en el mundo combinan magia y habilidades físicas para atacar. Para llamarte el mejor y mas temido mago solo eres un debilucho." Dijo Harry al acercarse al cuerpo clavado de Voldemort.

"Que diablos eres Potter?" Pregunto Voldemort mientras escupía sangre. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida.

"Yo soy tu cazador. Alguien de varios que entreno todo su cuerpo, mente y alma para poder derrotarte. Se mucho de ti y te digo desde ahora que no me causaste ni una gota de sudor. Con quien entrene me rompió en cada forma posible para serme lo que soy hoy. Tu no eres el mago que dices ser, tu fuerza es patética y puedo asegurarte de que no soy el único que puede vencerte. El volverte inmortal nunca te convertiría en dios pues careces poder y si la gente te teme es porque nunca han aprendido lo que el resto del mundo le ofrece. Te seguiré cazando, pieza por pieza de tu alma hasta eliminarte completamente." Dijo Harry sin ninguna emoción alguna y con ojos que asustaban a Voldemort hasta el centro de su ser.

Voldemort no podía creerlo, había sido derrotado por este niño una segunda vez. Lo había dominado y humillado completamente. El que se consideraba el mago mas temido y poderoso había sido masacrado por Potter. Voldemort estaba siendo consumido por su miedo, ira, y deseo por el poder para derrotar a Harry Potter. Lo que tenia de su alma corrompida presente comenzó a consumir al alma de Quirel al desear mas poder. Su cuerpo comenzaba a fallar mientras se desangraba aún más.

"Te juro que volveré Harry Potter y te destruiré. A todos los que quieres los matare y te hare sufrir el infierno antes de llegar a él." Grito Voldemort.

"Ya sufrí el infierno mismo imbécil y créeme tú no estás listo para él. Con este ultimo hechizo terminaremos por hoy Voldemort, esperare tu regreso. Se que el cuerpo de Quirel no durara más después de usar tal poción además ya no es humano. _**Parva Supernova.**_ " Dijo Harry invocando una pequeña esfera de luz delante de Voldemort.

Harry se alejo junto a Ignis antes de teletransportarse fuera de la subdimensión. La esfera comenzó a sucumbir antes de explotar llevándose a toda la subdimensión con ella. Era un hechizo que no usaría en otra ocasión pues era bastante inestable y los dioses le advirtieron que no podía ser usado en el mundo real ni con aliados alrededor.

* * *

Los estudiantes, maestros y visitantes no lo podían creer después de haber visto todo eso. Que diablos era el joven Potter. Las chicas y Neville solo reían mentalmente al ver como acabo con Voldemort como si fuera un juego de niños. Sirius, Remus, Alice y Amelia tenían que agradecer que los dioses lo estaban entrenando tan bien a él y los demás.

Dumbledore estaba sin palabras al ver como Harry había masacrado a Voldemort completamente. Fudge no estaba en mejor posición al haber caído en sus rodillas después de aquel ultimo hechizo.

"Ahora Dumbledore puede decirme porque alguien poseído por Voldemort trabajaba como maestro?" Pregunto Amelia.

Las cosas no iban bien para Dumbledore. Mientras que Harry volvió a aparecer una vez que la subdimensión colapso. El joven solo sonrió hacia su padre.

* * *

Tabla de personas

Harry, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 en 1991 (Edad de alma es la de un adulto).

Arma: Excaliburn Forte.

Familiares Hedwig-Búho, Ignis (Manifestación física del otro yo de Harry, considerada un Familiar).

Minerva, 4 de octubre de 1935. 56 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Báculo de Merlín, Magnus.

Familiar: Osiris-Búho.

Nymphadora, 4 de agosto de 1973. 18 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Dagas de Cronos, Infinito y Cero.

Familiar: Lily (Basilisco), Lilianette (León)- Quimera suprema.

Fleur D., 12 de agosto de 1977. 14 en 1991. Relación con Harry Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Arco de Atermis, Solaris.

Familiar: Fëanor- Fénix.

Hermione, 19 de septiembre de 1979. 12 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Grimorio de Morgan Le Fey, Oblivion.

Familiar: Astra-Tigre.

Padma, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Escudo de Athena, Irrompible Aegis.

Familiar: Aristóteles- Águila imperial oriental.

Pavarti, 6 de enero de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Guanteletes de Visnú, Juicio de Dios.

Familiar: Sylphy-Grifón.

Susan B. 15 de junio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Cadenas de Gilgamesh, Promesa de Enkidu.

Nerida- Kelpie.

Daphne, 3 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Lanza Elemental de Gaia, Longinus Silenciosa.

Familiar: Shiro-Lobo Siberiano.

Neville, 31 de julio de 1980. 11 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Amigos. Atraído hacia Violet y Hannah.

Familiar: Eve- Dríada.

Luna, 13 de febrero de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Guadaña de Thanatos, Penitencia Eterna.

Familiar: Iris- Crio esfinge (Con alas).

Maximus, 13 de marzo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermanos / Amigos.

Familiar: Dante-Husky.

Astoria, 17 de abril de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma/Familiar: Armadura Incansable de Susano, Oni.

Familiar: Kyo- Zorro (Kitsune).

Gabrielle, 3 de mayo de 1981. 10 a en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Martillo de Thor, Violento Mjolnir.

Familiar: Leónidas- León (Cachorro).

Violet P., 6 de junio de 1981. 10 en 1991. Hermana. Le gusta Neville.

Familiar: Vlad- Murciélago Noctule común (Apariencia familiar).

Ginny, 11 de agosto de 1981. 10 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Prometida / Unidos por siempre.

Arma: Hacha bendecida de Prometeus, Pyra.

Familiar: Rio-Langur Dorado (Mono).

Alexander 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Alfa-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Alex).

Nicholas, 16 de julio de 1982. 9 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Delta-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Nicho).

Elizabeth, 24 de abril de 1983. 8 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiar: Nox- Cuervo.

Cassandra B, Agosto 16, 1989. 2 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Hermana.

Fred W., abril 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

George W., April 1 de 1978. 13 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Conocidos/ Prácticamente familia.

Remus y Narcissa Lupin. 31 y 35 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Familiares: Nero-Lobo (Manifestación del lado hombre lobo de Remus).

Sirius y Gwen Black. 32 y 31 en 1991. Relación con Harry: Familia.

Arma: Tridente de Neptuno, Suprema Undine.

Familiares: Midnight- Hipogrifo.


	33. El comenzar de una abominacion

_Conversacion_

Aria: Que aburrido es Voldemort. Nuestra lecciones forzaron a Harry mucho mas.

A.S.: Somos dioses Voldemort es un mortal tratando de evadir la muerte y cumplir sus objetivos.

Deimos: Es solo un estúpido mortal que sigue un camino que lo llevara a la muerte.

Asmodeux: Dumbledore no se queda atrás. Muy manipulador por el bien mayor pero incapaz de cambiar aun cuando ve que si las cosas no cambia todo acabara.

Autor: Relájense recuerden este es capítulo final del primer arco. Luego de esto vendrán las historias secundarias para los demás personajes.

A.S.: Sigamos con el capítulo.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Dumbledore estaba en el peor lugar posible. Nunca pensó que el que Harry viniera a la escuela le causaría tantos problemas en tan solo la primera noche. Pero debía mantener la calma, estos asuntos no podían ser discutidos en frente de la escuela entera.

"Prefectos por favor lleven a los estudiantes a sus habitaciones por favor." Dijo Dumbledore. Los jóvenes, aunque tenían muchas preguntas hicieron lo que el director les ordenó. "Harry creo que tú debes quedarte."

"No es como si me fuera a ir después de esto." Dijo Harry. Los demás estudiantes partieron, aunque todos estaban impresionados y llenos de preguntas después de lo que vieron.

Neville y las chicas se despidieron de Harry mientras seguían a los demás estudiantes. Al final solo los maestros, Harry, Dumbledore y el grupo de Sirius quedaban en el gran salón.

Fudge tomo asiento en una de las mesas tratando de tranquilizarse después de lo que vio. Voldemort prometió volver, el joven Potter poseía magia nunca vista. Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo en esta noche. No quería creerlo, pero temía lo que alguien como el joven podría hacer con tanto poder. Además de donde diablos consiguió esa espada y porque funcionaba como varita. Estaba también el hecho de que poseía un dragón lo cual era bastante extraño. Necesitaba respuestas ya.

"Dumbledore comienza a hablar ya!" Exclamo Fudge.

"Sabía que Quirrell estaba poseído de alguna manera, pero solo sospechaba por quien. No podía actuar hasta estar seguro." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Aun así permitiste que un mago peligroso entrara a la escuela!" Dijo Remus. "Si Harry no hubiera actuado que piensas que hubiera pasado."

"Estaba al tanto de esa posibilidad, pero estaba seguro de que el Harry lo enfrentaría al final del año." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Por qué estas tan seguro de que así sucedería?" Pregunto Amelia.

Dumbledore lo pensó mucho antes de responder, pero sabía que no había otra manera. Este Harry no estaba en sus planes. "Sabía que si era Voldemort buscaría la piedra filosofal que se encuentra en la escuela. Si Harry seguía mis planes seguro lo acabaría."

"Entonces planeabas usar a mi hijo para encargarte de Voldemort. Viejo malnacido no solo eres uno de los responsables de la muerte de mi hermano y cuñada, ahora quieres usar a Harry como otro peón en tu juego." Dijo Sirius mientras agarraba a Dumbledore por el cuello.

"Sirius detente el matarlo no cambiara nada." Dijo Amelia mientras que impedía que Sirius matara a Dumbledore.

Sirius lo pensó bien y aunque deseara romperle el cuello allí mismo no podía hacerlo. "Eres un completo manipulador infeliz Dumbledore." Dijo Sirius mientras lo soltaba y se alejaba.

Los maestros no sabían que decir al escuchar todo lo que ocurría. Qué diablos estaba pensando Dumbledore. Snape y Minerva eran los únicos no impresionados pues Snape sabia de esto mientras que Minerva nunca había confiado en él.

"Porque pensaste que yo sería el que lo derrotaría?" Pregunto Harry, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. A.S. y los demás le habían explicado de la estúpida profecía, pero quería ver si él tenía el valor de decírselo en su cara.

Dumbledore lo miro a los ojos y vio cómo su cara no mostraba emoción alguna. Era una mira fría y no la de un niño de once pero la de un adulto. Este no era un niño común pensó Dumbledore. "Él y tu son parte de una profecía, por la cual uno de los dos deben morir para que otro sobreviva. Él te marco como su igual Harry." Dijo Dumbledore esperando que el joven entendiera.

"Le contaste a mis padres sobre ella?" Pregunto Harry.

"No lo hice." Dijo Dumbledore lo único que le quedaba en este momento era salir lo mas limpio posible de esto y planear un nuevo plan de acción.

"Aun así le ofreciste ese lugar a James y Lily sabiendo que Voldemort posiblemente lo buscaría por aquella profecía si se enteraba." Dijo Remus. Nero se hizo presente al sentir la furia de su otra parte.

"Era necesario para derrotarlo. Voldemort no es un mago común, de alguna manera esta evadiendo la muerte. Ustedes mismos lo vieron." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Vimos como Harry acabo con aquel a quien temes sin mucho problema." Dijo Minerva.

"El regresara y Harry es quien debe cumplir la profecía!" Exclamo Dumbledore.

"Esa profecía es solo una estupidez y no me importa. Yo cazare a Voldemort hasta enviarlo al mismo infierno, pero no lo hare por una profecía o por venganza. Yo lo hare por un futuro sin alguien como el tratando de tomar control." Dijo Harry en un tono frio y sin ninguna emoción.

"Sabias de Peter?" Pregunto Amelia.

"No lo sabía." Respondió Dumbledore.

"Hay algo mas que no nos estas diciendo?" Pregunto Sirius. Se imaginaba que no tendría el valor para hablar de lo que sabía de Voldemort.

"No." Mintió Dumbledore.

"Como padre de Harry y encargado de la familia Potter te prohíbo acercarte a Harry o sus prometidas Hermione, Padma, Pavarti, Daphne y Susan al menos de que sea una situación que impida lo contrario. Tengo el apoyo de sus padres y si tienes la suficiente decencia lo harás. Cualquier asunto estudiantil o disciplinario se lo dejaras a Minerva cuando se trate de ellos." Dijo Sirius. "Ministro Fudge espero que puedas ofrecer un Auror para que proteja a Harry ya que Voldemort todavía es una amenaza. El es el heredero de la familia Potter además del objetivo de Voldemort."

Fudge iba a negar tal solicitud pues no creía que el joven lo necesitara, pero después de ver con su propios ojos lo que vio era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Además, Sirius con su regreso al ministerio seria una figura a temer. "Amelia y yo conversaremos sobre el asunto." Dijo Fudge.

"Dumbledore espero que hagas caso a lo que Sirius te dijo. Te prohíbo lo mismo con Neville, no eres alguien al cual puedo confiar el cuidado de mi hijo." Dijo Alice.

"Sobre la piedra filosofal espero que me la entregues para cuando regrese mañana. Es un objeto que no debería estar en una escuela o existir en nuestro mundo. Me encargare de que sea destruida adecuadamente." Dijo Amelia. Sabia que A.S. y los demás estarían mas que felices de destruir algo que iba en contra del ciclo de la vida.

Dumbledore solo asintió. Era mejor aceptar las condiciones de los presentes y no provocarlos más. Debía planear de otra manera en como Harry cumpliera con su destino. Suponía que posiblemente era lo que mantenía a Voldemort en este mundo, pero necesitaba más información. Harry era la única manera que tenia para saber algo de Voldemort. Esa cicatriz y circulo mágico que vio quizás le daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

"Dumbledore discutiremos tu posible castigo en el ministerio en unos días. Por ahora el juicio de Pettigrew es más importante. Amelia creo que hora de partir con nuestro prisionero." Dijo Fudge. Necesitaba una buena noche de sueño para pensar como actuar en cuanto a Harry Potter. Lo consideraba una posible amenaza por tal poder, pero no podía actuar sin pensarlo bien.

Amelia asintió y el grupo se marchó después de despedirse de Harry. Sirius le aseguro a Harry que se encargaría de que Peter pagara por lo que hizo. Harry confiaba en sus palabras. Remus por su parte miro muy fijamente a Dumbledore antes de marcharse. No confía en todo lo que dijo, pero no podían solamente sacarlo de su puesto como si nada.

"Si me disculpas Dumbledore debo llevar a Harry a su cuarto." Dijo Minerva mientras se iba acompañada de Harry y Ignis. Los demás maestros se despidieron por el resto de la noche dejando solos a Snape y Dumbledore.

"Necesitamos a un nuevo maestro para sustituir a Quirrell." Dijo Snape.

"Créeme es el menor de mis problemas en este momento, pero tendré que tomar ese puesto por el momento mientras busco a un sustituto." Dijo Dumbledore.

* * *

Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos Minerva tomo su forma verdadera. Sabía que los demás maestros estarían en sus cuartos y nadie más la reconocería por el momento. Su ropa era el uniforme de las chicas en Griffindor. Harry solo sonrió mientras caminaban de la mano.

Ignis solo tomo su puesto en el hombro de su compañero.

Había sido una noche llenas de emociones, aunque su marca le decía que algo mas de Voldemort estaba en el castillo. Lo buscaría a la noche siguiente con las demás por ahora solo quería descansar.

Minerva se sentía feliz de caminar junto a Harry como siempre deseo hacerlo durante sus años como estudiante. Espero mucho por esto, pero ya era una realidad que ella adoraba con todo su ser. Al llegar al cuadro de la dama gorda la encontraron durmiendo. Minerva dijo la clave permitiéndoles entrar a la sala comunal de Griffindor.

Al entrar se encontraron con Hermione, Pavarti y Neville quienes esperaban por Harry.

"Como les fue?" Pregunto Pavarti.

"Dumbledore admitió algunas cosas, Sirius le prohibió acercarse a Harry y posiblemente Harry tendrá un auror vigilándolo día a día. Ahora todos ustedes están bajo mi cargo además de Padma, Daphne y Susan." Dijo Minerva.

"Crees que Dumbledore sabe sobre los Horrocruxes?" Pregunto Neville.

"No lo creo pues la marca me esta avisando de un posible Horrorcrux en el castillo. Investigaremos mañana el castillo." Dijo Harry.

Dicho esto, el grupo se despidió por el resto de la noche. Al subir a su recamara junto a Neville, Harry encontró a Hedwig en su cama esperando por él. Neville se acostó en la suya dejando a Harry junto a sus familiares.

"Bien Hedwig creo que ya puedes tomar tu jaula todo esta bien." Dijo Harry. La lechuza lo miro unos momentos antes de irse a su jaula. Después de esto Harry puso ciertos hechizos en su cama para prevenir alguna interrupción. Las cortinas ya no podrían ser abiertas al menos que fuera por él, ningún sonido se filtraría afuera y una barrera anti hechizos lo protegería de algún introvertido.

Una vez todo estuvo listo el joven Potter se acostó junto a Ignis que busco un puesto perfecto en el cual dormir. Aunque su marca siguiera sangrando un poco no tenia ganas de ir a buscar el siguiente Horrorcrux. El haber acabado con Voldemort usando su propio poder era mas que suficiente por una noche.

* * *

En el cielo sobre Hogwarts, el espíritu corrompido de Voldemort vagaba después de haber sido aplastado por el poder de Harry. Estaba furioso por aquella derrota, pero no podía hacer nada al respeto por ahora. Necesitaba un nuevo contenedor hasta poder crear un cuerpo que le sirviera para tomar venganza.

"Maldito seas Harry Potter. No perdonare la forma en como me humillaste. Regresare y te hare sufrir como no te podrías imaginar." Dijo Voldemort.

Su alma que ya era tan oscura y pútrida después de aquella batalla que solo la muerte y lo mas profundo del infierno le esperaban. Sin darse cuenta Voldemort había cometido uno de los actos mas horrible en la creación. Había absorbido la esencia del alma de Quirrell y ahora su alma yacía atrapada en lo mas profundo de Voldemort.

Esto era un caso no muy común en toda la existencia pues ciertos elementos deben ocurrir primero para que el evento ocurra. Solo aquellos con un alma en decadencia por alterar el curso de sus almas podían hacer tal acto. El alma principal debe consumir la esencia de la víctima, así atrapando su alma dentro de su propio ser. La victima debe estar en un estado de completa lujuria por poder para permitir ser absorbido. Era un apto bastante peligroso pues una vez que comenzaba no podía ser detenido, de una simple alma continuaría a muchas más.

La gula y lujuria por más poder llevaría al que lo empezó hasta la locura pura, solo sus deseos más oscuros tomarían lugar en la mente de aquel que comenzó tal acto. Con más victimas su cuerpos tomarían formas más horribles y deformes hasta solo volverse monstruos con sed de más poder y destrucción. Voldemort solo necesitaría un cuerpo físico para que el proceso continuara. Solo poseer a alguien que se lo permitiera seria suficiente para que Voldemort siguiera cavando su tumba y su siguiente poseído sería tan solo el segundo de una larga lista una vez Voldemort se diera cuenta de cuanto su poder había crecido.

* * *

El trio de dioses y Deimos vieron todo lo que sucedió en el duelo. Sabían de esta posibilidad gracias a la situación de Voldemort, pero tal parece la suerte no estaba del lado de Harry. Deimos solo reía al ver como de un insignificante enemigo, Harry había creado un enemigo digno de sus habilidades. El camino desde ahora no seria fácil. Pero ellos confiaban que Harry y las chicas estuvieran listos para enfrentar a lo que Voldemort se convertiría.

* * *

*Siguientes capítulos comienzan con las historias aparte. Varios personajes tendrán una o quizás dos describiendo eventos de sus vidas. Minerva será la primera.*


	34. Historia secundaria: Minerva y el amor

_Conversacion_

Aria: Que bien, es tiempo de la primera historia aparte.

Deimos: En verdad necesitamos esto.

A.S.: Según el autor todos tienen una vida e historia que contar.

Asmodeux: Además es la historia de mi estudiante favorita.

A.S.: Es una de las pocas cosas por la que muestras gran interés y afección.

Asmodeux: Que puedo decir, la pequeña es mi querida estudiante.

Autor: Sigamos con esta historia.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Era la noche de Agosto 13 de 1987 y Harry se encontraba en lo alto de la mansión disfrutando de aire nocturno junto a Minerva. Era la noche que le pertenecía a ella para disfrutar junto a Harry, solo ellos dos. A Minerva le encantaba enseñarle al joven Potter y que el mostrara su completa atención cuando tenían estos momentos. Aunque volar en su escoba junto a él nunca había perdido su encanto.

Por su parte Harry amaba el como Minerva siempre le enseñaba algo nuevo. Aunque Daphne, Hermione y Padma fueran bastante inteligentes, quizás las mas inteligentes del grupo en cuanto a su conocimiento, Minerva siempre era considerada una maestra de la vida misma. En sus ojos Minerva siempre tendría algo que enseñarle gracias a su gran experiencia.

A.S. y los demás eran dioses, pero le recordaban que sobre experiencias de mortales siempre seria mejor aprender de alguien como ella. Ellos afirmaban que tenían bastante años de experiencia, pero no eran mortales y sus circunstancias son distintas. No estaban muertos o vivos, tan solo existían eternamente por lo cual el pasar del tiempo nunca los afectaba a menos que ellos lo permitieran.

Harry había aprendido mucho gracias a Minerva, pero lo que mas le gustaba era aprender de su vida. aprendía de las demás sus deseos, cualidades y demás con el pasar del tiempo, pero Minerva tenía años de haber vivido por lo cual saber de su pasado eran momentos muy críticos en su relación. Esa noche Minerva había decidido contarle sobre sus ex parejas después de que él le había preguntado porque espero tanto por él.

"Trate muchas veces de encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sentir lo que siento por ti querido. Pero después de mucho intento decidí esperar por ti. Pero será mejor que te muestre mis memorias para que me entiendas mejor." Dijo Minerva antes de comenzar a mostrarle aquellas memorias.

* * *

 _Memorias del pasado_

Una joven Minerva de 14 años estaba sorprendida ante tal declaración de su compañero de equipo Jack Evans. Habían sido compañeros en el equipo de Quidditch en Griffindor desde que Minerva se unió en su segundo año. Ella era conocida como la mejor estudiante quizás en la escuela completa; sus calificaciones, récord invicto en duelos, belleza, y su gran talento en Quidditch era conocida por todos en la escuela. Por lo cual, aunque era bastante amigable con todos, muchos tenían miedo de pedirle una cita.

Pero Jack había encontrado el valor de hacerlo. Así fue como en febrero 14 dio el paso de invitarla a salir. Muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar su declaración.

"Minerva hemos sido amigos y compañeros de equipo por algún tiempo, pero quiero pedirte esto. ¿Minerva McGonagall tendrías una cita conmigo?" Pregunto Jack mientras sostenía un ramo de rosas.

Minerva lo pensó unos momentos. No se esperaba que Jack fuera el primer chico que se atrevería a invitarla a salir, pero así era la vida. Quizás sería el quien haría su corazón y alma arder mas que el mismo sol.

"Claro Jack, seria un placer tener una cita contigo." Respondió Minerva.

Así Minerva y Jack comenzaron a salir por los siguientes meses. Era la pareja menos esperada en la escuela, pero nadie podía negar que fue una pareja bastante bonita por el tiempo que duro.

Durante su corta relación Jack se sintió muy feliz de poder ser llamado el novio de Minerva y se aseguro de hacerla lo mas feliz posible. Minerva se sentía halagada y fue feliz a su lado, Jack fue su primer beso, pero no encendió aquel fuego que esperaba. Pero no se rindió y tuvo esperanza en que se enamoraría de Jack. Sus detalles eran dignos de todo un caballero y siempre fue tierno con ella, pero con el pasar de los meses ella se dio cuenta de que aún no sentía sentimientos verdaderamente hacia Jack. Solo lo veía como un buen amigo, por lo cual después de varios meses de ser pareja terminaron.

Siguieron siendo amigos, pero nunca más trajeron el tema de volver a ser pareja en ningún otro momento.

* * *

Al año siguiente Gregory Stone fue el siguiente en invitarla a salir. Pero su relación no duro mas de dos meses. Desde ahí comenzaron los varios novios que Minerva tuvo durante sus años en Hogwarts. Después de ver como salía de una relación a otra, la apodaron 'La Reina de Corazones.' Minerva se convirtió en la chica mas deseada y amada en la escuela, su belleza atraía incluso a personas del mismo sexo, llevando a su muy famosa pero corta relación con Katherine Dunne.

Fueron la primera pareja del mismo sexo conocida en Hogwarts lo cual llevo a muchos otros a salir y estar con quien deseaban. Muchos agradecieron que la famosa reina de corazones demostrara que no tenia perjuicio alguno en cuanto a este tipo de relaciones. Katherine estuvo muy enamorada de Minerva, pero después de un mes entendió que Minerva no sentía lo mismo. Pero Minerva no la abandono después de separarse, sino que se volvieron muy buenas amigas y la ayudo a encontrar su verdadero amor.

Varias personas tuvieron el placer de ser la pareja de Minerva pues ella muy pocas veces negó una invitación. Muy poco ex se sintieron mal y enojados con ella cuando sus relaciones acababan pues la experiencia los ayudo a crecer como personas. Minerva siempre daba lo mejor de si misma en cada relación, aunque nunca lo llevara pasado de un beso o una sesión muy calenturienta de besos. Siempre fue atenta a los sentimientos de su pareja y trato de enamorarse de ellos, pero no ocurría.

A.S. y los demás siempre la apoyaban en sus decisiones amorosas y nunca le reprocharon el haberse metido en relaciones, aunque ellos supieran el posible resultado. Le dieron varias veces consejos en cuanto donde ir para alguna cita o que ropa debería usar (Aria se encargaba de ese tema).

Pero mucha suerte no hubo durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. Al graduarse vio como muchos de sus conocidos tenían una pareja o ya se casarían en poco tiempo. Se sentía feliz por ellos e inspirada a seguir buscando por aquella persona para ella.

Así fue como su siguiente relación fue con un mago que conoció durante su corto tiempo trabajando para el ministro. Chris Aldrich fue un conocido mago y aspirante artista con quien Minerva mantuvo una relación de unos seis meses. Le encantaba su forma liberal de ser y su única forma de vivir en el momento. Fue una relación llena de aventuras en su tiempo libre y un poco de rebeldía. Fue el quien la introdujo al mundo del alcohol y las drogas, aunque muchas de las que le ofrecieron nunca probo.

Aldrich fue una aventura única pues agradecía que el aprobara el llevar la relación lentamente, pero Minerva entendió que su estilo de vida no era uno que ella quisiera seguir por el resto de sus días.

* * *

Luego fue la persona que quizás le causo mas dolor en tener que dejar. Dougal McGregor fue el primero en hacer su corazón latir más rápido de lo usual. Era un muggle con una simple vida como hijo de un granjero local durante su tiempo en Londres. Dougal la cautivo desde que se conocieron y con su divertida forma de ser además de mostrar tener la cabeza donde debía la hizo enamorarse de el hasta cierto punto. Todavía recordaba que el era un Muggle quien no tenía ninguna conexión con la magia, pero el amor que tenia por el era mas fuerte.

Durante esta relación el trio de dioses solo la vieron desde lejos esperando a que tomara su decisión. Si Minerva elegía quedarse con el perdería su magia, pero rompería la maldición que A.S. le había colocado. Podría vivir su vida junto a el como deseaba y ellos se asegurarían de que su cuerpo se viera como debía. Ellos aceptarían su decisión y solo algunos cambios mínimos tomarían efecto para contrarrestar su falta. Solo participaría en la guerra final contra Voldemort como una aliada momentánea.

Dos años pasaron y Minerva estaba en la nubes junto a Dougal. El era maravilloso y su vida era casi perfecta junto a él. Varias veces pensó en entregarse a el completamente y seguir a su lado para siempre, pero algo la seguía deteniendo. Seria ella capaz de dejar la magia que tanto adoraba por estar con él. Ese pensamiento siempre se repetía en su mente.

Después de dos años de estar juntos Dougal hizo la tan fatídica pregunta. En aquella tarde de verano mientras disfrutaban de un picnic Dougal saco un anillo de compromiso y se dispuso a hacer la pregunta.

"Minerva hemos estado juntos por dos años completos. Nos hemos divertidos juntos y hemos creado memorias maravillosas juntos. Te amo y se que tu sientes lo mismo por mí, por lo cual quiero que estemos en las vidas de ambos hasta el final de nuestros días. ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?" Pregunto Dougal mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella.

Minerva sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente mientras que su respiración se aceleraba. Este era su gran miedo y ahora debía enfrentarlo. Así que hizo lo más razonable posible.

"Me siento la mujer mas feliz en este momento, pero debo pensarlo pues es un paso muy grande. ¿Puedes darme hasta mañana para responderte?" Pregunto Minerva.

Dougal acepto felizmente pues estaba seguro de que Minerva aceptaría su propuesta. Entendía que era algo que podría asustar a muchos y Minerva era una persona bastante inteligente quien también actuaba basada en su razonamiento e instintos. Pero tenia esperanza en ella.

Esa noche después de dos años de no comunicarse con el trio de dioses, ella acudió a ellos por consejo.

"Que debo hacer?, el no conoce mi verdadera forma o que la magia existe. No sé qué el haría si le dijera toda la verdad y no quiero tener que vivir como mi madre ocultando lo que soy por el resto de mi vida." Dijo Minerva alterada mientras trataba de llegar a una solución.

"Cálmate Minerva. Cualquier opción que elijas estará bien para nosotros. Nos aseguraremos de que una vez que la maldición este rota tu cuerpo siga siendo el mismo como el te ha visto. No creo que quieras que cambiemos su forma de pensar para que acepte todo esto. La decisión es tuya sola al final." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Aun tendrás un papel en el futuro, aunque será un poco diferente al de la posibilidad mas cercana. Todo depende de ti querida. Dejarías todo por tu amor por Dougal o tu vida como bruja es algo mas preciado para ti." Dijo Aria.

Minerva siguió pensando por horas después de aquella conversación. Al final después de recordar las palabras de sus amigos y mentores además de su sueños con aquel misterioso joven llego a una conclusión. Por que dudaba sobre casarse con Dougal, si en verdad lo amaba no tuviera que dudar y hubiera aceptado en aquel momento. ¿En verdad amaba a Dougal? La repuesta vino a ella después de pensar un poco más. Lo quería y se preocupaba por él, pero si lo amaba no dudaría ni un segundo. Esto no era verdadero amor y ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir el camino que su madre eligió.

Al día siguiente después de haber preparado todo se encontró con Dougal y le confeso sus sentimientos. No podía amarlo si había dudado y aunque el la hiciera feliz esta no era una vida que ella quisiera seguir por el resto de sus días. Ese fue el ultimo día que vio a Dougal antes de partir de Londres y regresar a Hogwarts.

Hubo unas cuantas parejas mas en su vida hasta que decidió esperar por el joven de sus sueños. Aquel por quien posiblemente nunca dudaría y seguiría hasta el final de sus días.

 _El Final de las Memorias._

* * *

Harry se quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de mirar a Minerva. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna y la forma en que lo miraba le afirmaba todo lo que había visto.

"Dudas de estar conmigo Minerva?" Pregunto Harry mientras tomaba sus manos y la miraba fijamente.

"Ni por un segundo desde que te vi por la primera vez. Mi corazón latió tan rápido que dolía y mi alma ardía como nunca. Espere por ti y sé que tome la opción correcta." Dijo Minerva antes de cerrar sus ojos y unir sus labios con los de él.

Harry cerro los suyos y se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos por Minerva. No había duda de lo que aquel beso transmitía. Era amor verdadero desde el principio.


	35. Un juicio y como Snape conocio el dolor

_Conversacion_

A.S.: Quien quiere ver un juicio?

Aria: Nadie, pero debemos pasar por él.

Asmodeux: No es lo último que veremos.

Deimos: Voldemort usara esto a su favor de alguna manera.

Autor: Ya dejen de hablar y sigamos con el capítulo.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

*No especificare horarios escolares, solamente clases. Rowling no especifico bien los horarios de todos, solo clases.*

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

La mañana de Septiembre 2, comenzó muy temprano para Harry, Neville y las chicas. No importaban los sucesos de la noche pasada pues su entrenamiento físico todavía existía. A.S. y los demás les advirtieron que no podían escapar de sus practicas aun cuando estaban en la escuela. Así fue como a las cinco y media Ignis levanto a Harry. Quien necesitaba despertador cuando tenían familiares y dioses despertándolos diariamente.

Según los dioses Dora había tenido el mismo entrenamiento junto a Minerva mientras estuvo aquí. Así fue como Harry se levantó y despertó a Neville. Su cicatriz seguía sangrando, pero decidió no prestarle atención por ahora.

"En verdad debemos seguir entrenando?" Pregunto el joven Longbottom. Lo hacían en la mansión desde que eran más jóvenes, pero por lo menos no se levantaban a estas horas para comenzar.

"Yo no hago la reglas solo las sigo. No quiero sufrir la ira de esos tres por estar de vagos." Dijo Harry. Luego de prepararse con ropa de ejercicio y un hechizo de camuflaje sobre la cicatriz salieron del cuarto acompañados de sus familiares. Hermione y Pavarti los esperaron en la sala comunal y de allí partieron.

Ignis uso su olfato para dirigirlos hacia donde Minerva se encontraba fuera del castillo. Algunos elfos del castillo se sorprendieron al verlos despiertos tan temprano. Después de avanzar un par de minutos mas se encontraron con Daphne, Susan y Padma. Sus familiares no le permitirían escapar de sus entrenamiento diarios.

Alrededor de las seis en punto el grupo llego hasta donde Minerva y Osiris los esperaban.

"Bien tomaron su tiempo para llegar, pero como ya conocen donde me encontraran espero verlos aquí mas temprano. Correremos alrededor del castillo después de algunos estiramientos y ejercicios de calentamiento." Dijo Minerva.

"Minerva no crees que alguien te reconocerá con esa forma." Dijo Neville.

"No te preocupes tengo un encantamiento para prevenir de que la gente equivocada me reconozca. Aria se aseguro de enseñarme bastante encantamientos y hechizos para proteger mi identidad. No seré Dora, pero se me defender." Dijo Minerva.

Así el grupo comenzó a estirarse y comenzar su calentamiento matutino. Cuando estaban en la mansión Potter comenzaban a las seis todos los días, corrían por una hora y luego practicaba diferentes estilos de defensa física. Encontraban paz alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, pero durante su tiempo aquí apenas podrían estirarse y correr por una hora.

Después de una hora de correr el grupo se transporto para darse una ducha. Alrededor de las 7:45 se dirigieron al gran salón, estaban hambrientos. Una vez allí Minerva los miraba desde la mesa de profesores mientras ellos tomaban sus asientos en la mesa de Griffindor.

Muy pocos estudiantes habían llegado y no porque estuvieran en diferentes casas dejarían de comer juntos. Minerva hizo aparecer los horarios de Harry, Neville, Hermione y Pavarti en el centro de la mesa. Las demás obtendrían las de ellas una vez que los demás maestros llegaran.

* * *

Alrededor de las diez en el Wizengamot, todos incluyendo Dumbledore y Sirius. Los demás lords de las diferentes casas no se esperaban ver al lord Black después de tantos años de desaparecido, pero podían imaginarse la razón.

Chisme de lo que sucedió anoche en Hogwarts habían llegado a los oídos de los diferentes lords y empleados principales del ministerio de magia. Era casi imposible de creer que Peter Pettigrew se encontrara escondido como la rata de uno de los estudiantes. Pero lo que en verdad había captado la atención de todos había sido el duelo entre el joven Potter y uno de los maestros de la escuela poseído por aquel que no debe ser nombrado.

Como Dumbledore había permitido esto era una de las diferentes conversaciones alrededor. Pero el ministro Fudge envió una carta confirmando que estaban presentes hoy para encargarse del juicio de Pettigrew y no el de Dumbledore. Todo a su tiempo pensaron mucho de los presentes al ver al viejo mago pensando en algo.

Sirius por su parte estaba conversando con los Greengrass y Longbottoms. Amelia por su parte estaba esperando por Fudge y su seguidora la rana rosada, Dolores.

"Que esperas del juicio Sirius?" Pregunto Arthur.

"El beso de un dementor. No espere tantos años para que el fuera puesto en Azkaban. No tengo confianza en que los seguidores de Voldemort se queden en aquel lugar después de ser puestos allí. Ni tampoco estoy para juegos, Voldemort todavía esta merodeando en busca de venganza." Dijo Sirius.

"Entonces estas como nosotros con Bellatrix. Esperamos que fuera ejecutada, pero fue enviada a Azkaban aun cuando nos atacó." Dijo Frank.

"Solo podemos esperar por lo mejor." Dijo Elizabeth.

Poco minutos después Fudge llego acompañado de Dolores y el cuarto se cerro para dar inicio al juicio. Peter estaba encadenado en el medio del cuarto mientras tres aurores le apuntaban con sus varitas.

"Bien estamos todos presentes?" Pregunto Fudge al tomar su asiento.

"Si lo estamos Fudge, tu eres el que se tomo su tiempo." Dijo Sirius.

Fudge lo miro con desprecio, pero decidió callar y proseguir con el juicio. "Peter Pettigrew se te acusa de haber sido el responsable de la muerte de Lily y James Potter. Tus cargos son traición, confabulación y ser miembro de un grupo terrorista. ¿Como te declaras?" Pregunto Fudge.

Peter miro a su alrededor y como cobarde que era respondió. "Inocente su señoría."

El cuarto estallo en furia. Gritos de los lados de la luz y neutral podían ser escuchados. 'Está mintiendo', ¿'Como tienes el valor de decir eso?', 'Maldito traidor' eran solo uno de los cuantos insultos que eran lanzados hacia él.

"Como te atreves a mentir aun después de escapar por tantos años. Tu mismo me lo afirmaste esa noche que fuiste quien revelo su ubicación. Tal parece que necesito mostrar tus verdaderos colores." Dijo Sirius antes de apuntar su varita hacia él. " _ **Ardenti igne vestimenta sua."**_

Así la camisa de Peter fue hecha cenizas. En la parte alta de su brazo izquierdo la marca de los seguidores de Voldemort se mostraba.

"Sigue mintiendo y cavaras una tumba aun mas profunda." Dijo Sirius.

"Gracias lord Black, aunque no cree que fue demasiado." Dijo Dolores.

"Demasiado dices, el es la causa principal por la que mi hermano y cuñada perdieron la vida. Una rata de lo mas bajo no merece tal compasión. El traiciono su amistad por poder, para seguir su envidia y por causas estúpidas. El no obtendrá mi perdón y solo pena siento por el pues su futuro fue sellado por el mismo." Dijo Sirius en un tono frio mientras miraba a Dolores.

"Prosigamos con el juicio. Ahora que vemos la marca de aquel que no debe ser nombrado en tu cuerpo te pedimos que digas toda la verdad voluntariamente." Dijo Fudge.

"No se de que hablan, soy solo una víctima, fui forzado a esto gracias a hechizo imperius puesto en mí." Dijo Peter.

Los presentes comenzaron a conversar al escuchar esto. El que hubiera mencionado el imperius era una manera común de tratar de escapar de un juicio.

"Sirius creo que es hora de la pócima de la verdad." Dijo Amelia.

"El ministerio no-" Dolores fue detenida por Sirius.

"Edward por favor aparece." Dijo Sirius.

Edward, el elfo que apareció en el juicio de Sirius y Remus se hizo presente.

"Si mi señor Sirus." Dijo Edward.

"Por favor tráeme una pócima de la verdad desde la casa. Es hora de que esta rata diga toda la verdad." Dijo Sirius.

Edward asintió y antes de desaparecer vio a Peter con desprecio. Una vez de vuelta trajo la pócima necesaria.

"Fudge espero que esta sea la última vez que mi familia deba proveer una pócima para un juicio que tenga que ver con nosotros." Dijo Sirius.

Fudge lo veía furioso junto a Dolores pues prácticamente lo estaba avergonzado en frente de todo el ministerio tal y como su Cornellius lo hacía.

Luego de que la pócima fuera bebida por Peter las preguntas empezaron.

"Cual es tu nombre verdadero?" Pregunto Amelia.

"Peter Pettigrew." Respondió Peter.

"Es verdad que te puedes convertir en Animagus?"

"Si"

"Que clase?"

"Una rata."

"Traicionaste a James y Lily Potter al entregarle la ubicación de su escondite a Voldemort."

"Si, el es mi amo y lo ayudare como pueda."

"Todo lo que haz hecho lo haces voluntariamente."

"Si, yo sigo a mi amo voluntariamente."

"Como conseguiste la marca de Voldemort."

"Tuve que violar y asesinar unas cuantas huérfanas muggle."

"Porque lo hiciste?"

"Porque deseaba poder, estatus, y porque Sirius tenia la persona que yo quería."

Sirius solo lo miro con unos ojos sin sentimiento alguno. No dejaría que la ira lo controlara. El resto de lords estaban abrumados y asqueados por las respuestas de Pettigrew.

Amelia pensó en que otra cosa podía conseguir de el hasta que una idea le vino a la mente.

"Sabes si hay otros seguidores de Voldemort en este cuarto?" Pregunto Amelia.

Todos se congelaron al escuchar aquella pregunta. No esperaban tal osadía de parte de Amelia.

Peter trato de no responder, pero la pócima lo estaba obligando a decir la verdad.

"Si." Respondió con dificultad.

"Quienes?" Pregunto Amelia esto era lo que necesitaba para acabar con muchos.

Peter se resistió con todo su ser. Hasta que decidió morderse la lengua y estrellar su barbilla con toda su fuerza contra el piso. No traicionaría más a su amo.

Los presentes no podían creer las acciones de Pettigrew. Muchos gritaban por que lo forzaran a escribir los nombres.

"Silencio. No necesitamos mas pruebas que estas. Peter Pettigrew se te encuentra culpable y te sentencio Azkaban por el resto de tus días." Dijo Fudge.

"Fudge no te atrevas a hacer esto el merece la muerte y los sabes." Grito Sirius.

"No somos animales lord Black. No lo ejecutaremos pues la muerte sería demasiado fácil para él. Este juicio queda cerrado." Dijo Fudge. Necesitaba salir de este cuarto y pensar sobre lo que escucho. Era una confirmación que no esperaba.

"Maldito Fudge." Dijo Sirius mientras miraba como se llevaban a Peter. Ya sabía donde empezaría a cambiar las leyes del ministerio.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Voldemort sobrevolaba el Ministerio en búsqueda de Peter. Había decidido de que el era la persona mas adecuada por ahora para contenerlo por ahora. Necesitaba a alguien para llegar a Azkaban y sacar algunos de sus seguidores. Escapar de Azkaban era un juego de niños para él.

Al ver como los aurores lo sacaban por una de las puertas traseras del ministerio se dispuso a seguirlos. Solo necesitaba poseerlo una vez que estuvieran fuera de vista.

* * *

 _De vuelta en Hogwarts._

Harry estaba en clase de encantos y se sentía igual que Hermione y Pavarti en este momento. Que aburrimiento eran estas clases básicas. En serio _**Wingardium leviosa**_ era un encanto tan básico para ellos que solo de apuntar su varita a las plumas las mantenía en el techo flotando. Neville estaba en la misma posición.

Por amor a la creación, habían entrenado por años en como hacer encantos y hechizos capaces de bolar la escuela en pedazos.

Anoche vieron como destruyo al famoso Voldemort en duelo. Estas clases básicas lo matarían de aburrimiento a el y los demás. Por su parte Ron tenia dificulta en hacer funcionar el encantamiento.

"En serio Ron. Es Leviosa no Leviosar." Dijo Hermione desde su puesto al lado derecho de Harry. Pavarti solo reía desde su asiento al lado izquierdo de Harry. Neville estaba en asiento depues de ella mientras que Ron estaba delante de ellos.

"Muy fácil para ti mandona maravilla." Dijo Ron enojado.

"Si lo es. No solo para mí, pero para muchos en la clase. Presta atención a la pronunciación si quieres hacerlo bien." Dijo Hermione.

"Ronald si la llamas mandona una vez mas te mando a júpiter. Créeme que Ginny apoyaría mi decisión." Dijo Harry serio. Estaba todavía un poco molesto después de lo de esta mañana.

* * *

 _Flashback_

El grupo de Harry desayunaba tranquilamente hasta que los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar. Todos y cada uno veían a Harry con una mezcla de miedo, curiosidad y respeto. Él había destrozado al el que no debe ser nombrado frente a sus ojos sin ni siquiera esforzarse.

Los profesores encargados de las demás casas se acercaron al grupo una vez que los vieron desayunar juntos.

"Señorita Bones no le gustaría desayunar junto a los demás miembros de su casa?" Pregunto Pomona Sprout.

"En verdad no. Agradezco la invitación, pero si los demás miembros de la casa quieren ser mis amigos pueden tratar de acercarse a mi sin miedo alguno. No dejare de pasar tiempo con mis amigos y familia por la división de casas." Respondió Susan antes de tomar un poco de su bebida.

"Lo mismo pienso." Dijo Padma.

"Conmigo son tres." Dijo Daphne.

Los estudiantes presentes escucharon lo que dijo y pensaron en ello. Hannah y Tracey llegaron en ese momento al gran salón y al ver al grupo de Harry se acercaron a su mesa y tomaron asiento. Ignoraron completamente la presencia de los maestros.

Snape estaba que explotaba de la ira al ver que Daphne y Tracey ni le prestaban atención. Pomona y Fillius aceptaron la explicación de Susan y solo les entregaron los horarios que les pertenecían antes de marcharse. No tenían el deseo de enfrentar a Harry Potter después de lo de anoche.

"Como se atreven a faltarnos el respeto. Es una regla de la escuela. Los estudiantes deben comer en las mesas de sus casas." Dijo Snape.

"Disculpa, pero mi querida Susan dio una explicación muy respetuosa sobre sus razones. En ningún momento les falto el respeto." Dijo Harry.

"La división de las casas requiere-" Snape decía entes de ser interrumpido.

"La división no significa nada profesor Snape. No importa la regla que exista y como mis padres lo hicieron una vez se lo repito ahora. No me importa la división de las casas y si una regla estúpida como esta me trata de impedir y me asegurare de cambiarla. Yo no dejare que me impidan estar con mi familia y amigos." Dijo Harry. Ignis miro a Snape amenazadora mente.

El maestro se sentía intimidado por el tono del joven Potter. El que el pequeño dragón lo mirara fríamente no ayudaba a la situación.

"Eres un insolente como tus dos padres." Dijo Snape.

Las chicas se detuvieron de comer y miraron a Harry. No había ira en él, pero sí que no tomaba muy bien que mencionaran a James o Sirius de mala manera.

"Puedes repetirlo, Snape." Dijo Harry al pararse de su asiento.

"Eres tan insolente como James y Sirius de jóvenes. Los dos eran unos estúpidos y insolentes que no respetaban las reglas, eso incluye a Remus Lupin. A causa de ellos tu madre perdió lo que la hacia respetable y pura." Dijo Snape.

Las chicas sintieron como su instinto asesino incremento. Snape estaba perdido. Minerva solo podía mover su cabeza en desaprobación. Como Snape podía ser tan estúpido.

Harry se movió alrededor de la mesa hasta estar en frente de Snape. "Dilo una vez mas si tienes el valor." Dijo Harry al mirarlo fríamente.

Snape trago saliva, pero se atrevió una vez mas a desafiar a Harry. "James Potter y Sirius Black fueron-" Snape fue detenido por un puño directo a la mandíbula departe de Harry.

*Precaución no menciones a algún mienbro de la familia de Harry de una mala manera.*

Pero no se detuvo allí. Varios puños mas conectaron con el cuerpo de Snape. La rapidez de con que golpeaba a Snape era digna de un maestro de artes marciales. Lo que en verdad sorprendió fue como una armadura en llamas con cuatro brazos apareció detrás de Harry y acompaño sus propios golpes que conectaban con Snape.

Los estudiantes que llegaban en ese momento se detuvieron al ver como el profesor Snape era molido a puños por Harry acompañado de una armadura flotante que gritaba la palabra "Gao" muchas veces.

Si Snape pudiera definir su estado en ese momento seria dolor del más puro e imparable. Sentía como los golpes rompía par de sus costillas y huesos antes de mandarlo a volar contra el muro izquierdo del gran salón.

Después de mandar a volar a Snape, Harry se dio la vuelta. "Gracias Oni. Regresa con Astoria." Dijo Harry antes que la armadura entrara como un fantasma dentro de él.

"Así que en verdad mi teoría de que puede que podamos utilizar las armas de otros se probó gracias a ti Harry." Dijo Hermione. Al completar sus lazos la idea de que quizás podrían utilizar las armas de otros fue una teoría que Hermione propuso pero que no funciono en ninguno de sus intentos.

"No lo sé habrá que investigar un poco más." Dijo Harry.

Los demás estudiantes que llegaron en ese momento se preguntaban que diablos acababan de ver.

 _Flashback Termina._

* * *

Gracias a ese evento el profesor Snape estaba en la enfermería y nadie trato de reclamarle nada a Harry ya que Dumbledore había partido muy temprano hacia el ministerio de magia.

El rumor de que Harry te golpearía hasta dejarte inconsciente con una armadura fantasmal se esparció como una enfermedad por toda la escuela. Nadie tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo después de eso.

Ron todavía no lo creía, pero decidió no probar su suerte.


	36. Castigo? Uno menos y la gula comienza

_Conversacion_

A.S.: Dumbledore no creerá lo que paso con Snape.

Aria: Harry pudo dejarlo en coma fácilmente.

Asmodeux: ¿Autor por qué no lo dejaste en coma?

Autor: No puedo solamente eliminarlo pues tiene importancia en la historia aún.

Deimos: Solo mátalo y ya está.

Autor: Sigamos con el capitulo antes de que decida eliminarte a ti Deimos.

Deimos: No te atreverías.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Dumbledore no podía creer que el joven Potter era la causa detrás de el estado actuar de Snape. Solo se había ido unas horas al ministerio para asistir al juicio de Pettigrew y regresaba para encontrarse con un Snape mal herido en una cama de la enfermería.

"Como puede ser que Harry te hiciera esto Snape?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"El es un insolente y rebelde sin respeto por la autoridad. Se atrevió a golpearme además de usar esa extraña armadura." Dijo Snape.

"Pero porque lo hizo no creo que te atacara sin razón alguna." Dijo Dumbledore.

Snape estaba furioso y adolorido, pero se calló en cuanto Dumbledore pregunto por la causa. No pensó que el joven Potter reaccionaria de tal manera por solo hablar mal de sus padres. Gracias a esto entendió algo simple, Harry Potter era un chico al cual temer o pagaría el precio.

"Dime Severus que hiciste para que reaccionara de tal manera?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

Severus lo pensó bien, pero decidió tratar de salir lo mas limpio posible delante de Dumbledore quien lo había ayudado aquella noche en que Voldemort mato a Lily. "Le hable mal de James y Sirius además de que los acuse de que corrompieran a Lily." Dijo Snape.

Dumbledore no dijo nada por unos momentos. Si solo eso había causado que el joven Potter dejara a Snape con varias huesos rotos no quería imaginarse si descubría que el fue quien le conto la profecía a Voldemort. No podía expulsar al joven Potter porque le era necesario además de que no era algo que ameritara una expulsión, pero si un castigo.

"Lo que hiciste fue estúpido Snape. No podemos propasarnos con el joven Potter y sus allegados sin esperar pagar el precio. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a provocarlo de alguna manera pues no creo que pueda detenerlo una vez comience. Esto es especialmente por tu bien y porque Harry es necesario. Me encargare de hablar con Minerva sobre un castigo." Dijo Dumbledore.

Snape no respondió en contra de las ordenes de Dumbledore. El sabia por que hacia lo que hacía. Además, tenía un poco de miedo. No quería enfrentar al joven en duelo pues con lo que vio esa noche le era suficiente para saber que no estaban al mismo nivel.

* * *

Después de reunirse con Snape, Dumbledore busco a Minerva para decidir un castigo para Harry. Después de encontrarla en su oficina comenzó la discusión.

"Minerva como pudiste permitir que Harry hiriera de tal manera a Snape?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Porque debería proteger a alguien que se atrevió a hablar mentiras crueles sobre otros solo porque la vida no fue como él quiso." Respondió Minerva en un tono tranquilo. Dumbledore y ella desde que aquella trágica noche habían llevado una guerra fría en cuanto se trataba a la escuela y sus asuntos. No se mentían en la vida personal del otro para que la guerra no se convirtiera en algo serio.

"Se que Snape es rencoroso por las razones equivocadas, pero no puedes permitir que un estudiante acabe con uno de nuestros profesores." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Rencoroso dices. Por favor Dumbledore tu y yo sabemos que Snape ha sido un imbécil desde joven. Culpa a James y los demás porque Lily dejo de ser su amigo cuando todo fue su culpa. Todavía hoy cree en esa estupidez y odio sin razón. Yo no lo veo como un maestro sino tu perro faldero Dumbledore. Un profesor no puede poner sus sentimientos personales en su trabajo." Dijo Minerva.

"Cuidado Minerva con lo que dices. No sabes nada sobre Snape o yo. ¿Además, tú tienes una conexión con los Potter y como puedo estar seguro de que no lo trataras mejor a el que a los otros estudiantes?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Tienes agallas al compararme con Snape. Yo soy una profesora ante que todo. Nunca daría favoritismo a un estudiante sobre otro solo por mi relación con la familia del estudiante. Mis sentimientos no se ligan con el trabajo y si deje que Snape sufriera tal paliza es porque se lo busco. Ninguna injusticia o estupidez puede pasar sin castigo. Haz de tener por seguro que espero que cada uno de mis estudiantes de lo mejor de si en cada clase, todos y cada uno sin excepción como siempre lo he hecho." Dijo Minerva mientras lo miraba con frialdad.

Dumbledore la miro desafiante. No sabía cómo, pero desde su juventud Minerva había sido una hechicera bastante poderosa quizás mucho más que él. Siempre había sido una caja de secretos pues nunca había podido saber mas de ella de lo que ella permitiera. Todavía hoy se preguntaba como estaban conectados los Potter y ella.

"Eso no excusa al joven Potter. Todavía merece un castigo por sus acciones." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Que es lo que propones?" Pregunto Minerva. No tenia tiempo para Dumbledore pues todavía sentía que su amado necesitaba buscar ese objeto que Voldemort dejo en la escuela.

"Detención por dos meses. Todas las noches con un profesor." Dijo Dumbledore.

"No espero que te atrevas a mencionar a Snape." Dijo Minerva esperando que no fuera tan estúpido para dejar al dragón con la presa una vez más.

"Lo iba a decir, pero como sé que Snape saldría mas herido creo que mejor te encarges tú. Haz que te ayude con tu trabajo hasta tarde en la noche o cualquier otra cosa." Dijo Dumbledore. No quería que su fiel espía parara en una cama por meses. Ya estaba lo bastante herido.

"Bien hare que comience esta noche. Espero que te mantengas alejado de él y los demás. Créeme Sirius y Gwendolyn no son una pareja a la que quieras enfrentar. Si recuerdas lo buenos que eran en duelos." Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Sin comentarios. La reina de hielo esta mejor lejos de aquí." Dijo Dumbledore. La pequeña daba miedo durante su juventud y Sirius era excelente con sus hechizos. A veces pensaba que se contenía.

Con eso se despidieron. No requerían conversar mas de la cuenta al menos que tuviera que ver con el trabajo.

* * *

"Entonces debo durar dos meses ayudante como castigo por lo que le hice a él estúpido de Snape." Dijo Harry mientras caminaba acompañado de Ignis, Minerva, Osiris, Hermione y Pavarti.

Era bastante tarde en la noche, pero su grupo buscaba el objeto que no dejaba a la cicatriz de Harry descansar.

"Esa fue la solución que Dumbledore propuso. ¿Acaso prefieres ayudar a otro profesor joven Potter?" Pregunto Minerva. Su tono era serio pero todo savian que estaba bromeando. Era una oportunidad en bandeja de plata para hacer lo que quisiera con Harry.

"Claro que no mi amada profesora McGonagall. Es un honor ayudarla en lo que necesite." Dijo Harry mientras hacia una reverencia. Despues tomo la mano de Minerva y palnto un beso en ella antes seguir por su brazo dejando besos y haciendola sonrojarse.

Pavarti solo reía al ver tal intercambio entre los dos. "Es algo que agradezco haber visto con mis propios ojos. La relacion secreta de amor entre maestro y estudiante de la cual nadie debe saber." Dijo Pavarti.

Todos rieron antes de que Ignis hablara.

"Compañero la presencia del objeto proviene desde mas adelante." Dijo Ignis.

"Pero en esa dirección esta la sala de requerimientos." Dijo Minerva.

"Bueno tal parece que Voldemort pidió que el cuarto ocultara una de sus preciadas posesiones." Dijo Harry.

Después de aprender como hacerla aparecer gracias a Minerva. Harry se enfocó en un solo pensamiento 'Encontrar un objeto ocultado hace mucho.' Después de hacer aparecer la puerta el grupo paro en una habitación enorme con un numero de objetos desconocido.

"Esta aquí compañero. Pero nos será un poco difícil encontrar ese objeto. Este lugar es bastante grande." Dijo Ignis.

"Si no lo encontramos hoy siempre estará el mañana." Dijo Harry. Así dio comienzo a la búsqueda por el siguiente Horrorcrux de Voldemort.

Ignis los guiaba como una brújula hacia donde sentía la presencia de su enemigo. Minerva y Pavarti estaban sorprendidos por tantos objetos. Cuanto años tomo para que este lugar llegara a tal cantidad era una pregunta para la cual no tendrían respuesta alguna. Hermione solo deseaba investigar este lugar mas afondo. Quien sabía que secretos se ocultaban en este lugar.

El grupo siguió buscando hasta que Ignis sintió la presencia de Voldemort en una mesa con algunos objetos. El dragón señalo hacia una caja cubierta con otras cosas. Al abrirla encontraron en ella una diadema.

"Voldemort si que sabe elegir objetos delicados y finos como sus anclas a este mundo." Dijo Pavarti.

"Hay mucho que no sabemos de él. Quizás tiene una relación sentimental con ellos." Dijo Hermione.

"Bueno eso será una investigación para otro día. Harry me darías el honor de eliminarlo yo esta vez." Dijo Minerva al sacar su arma.

"Como desees mi querida maestra." Dijo Harry al retirarse y dejarla usar un hechizo purificador en la diadema.

Nuevamente un humo negro bastante espeso acompañado de fuerte gritos salieron de la diadema.

"Esos gritos son mas fuertes con cada uno que destruimos. Cada vez estamos más cerca de destruirlo y terminar con sus estúpidos planes." Dijo Harry. Ignis asentía junto a las demás chicas.

* * *

Mientras Harry se alegraba de haber terminado con otro mas de los Horrocruxes de su enemigo, Voldemort solo se alteraba mas al sentir como nuevamente alguien había destruido otro de sus Horrocruxes.

" _Maldito Potter." Pensó el oscuro hechicero._

El haber perdido tres de sus anclas lo tenia en desesperación. Necesitaba mover sus planes mas rápido. Había esperado hasta que Peter hubiera sido encadenado en Azkaban. Ahora que no había nadie vigilándolo podría comenzar con su plan.

* * *

Peter estaba mirando hacia en suelo en desesperación. Necesitaba escapar de este maldito lugar si quería poder servir a su amo. Pero de repente escucho una voz oscura en su mente.

" _Peter Pettigrew que bajo haz caído mi sirviente." Dijo Voldemort._

Peter se asombró al escuchar la voz de su amo, pero se recompuso para responderle. " _Mi lord. Me disculpo por haber mi incompetencia al dejarme atrapar por sus enemigos. No soy digno de su perdón, pero le ruego que me de otra oportunidad." Respondió Peter mentalmente._

" _Como te atreves a fallarme Pettigrew. Yo espero que mis seguidores no fallen con sus objetivos y mucho menos que se dejen atrapar por una manera tan patética." Dijo Voldemort._

" _No tengo razón para pedir su perdón, pero le imploro que me perdone y me permita seguir sirviéndole." Respondió Peter._

Voldemort se quedo en silencio unos momentos antes de responderle _. "Muy bien Pettigrew te daré otra oportunidad. Déjame poseerte para así poder liberar a mis otros seguidores en este lugar." Dijo Voldemort._

Peter no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de responder. _"Seria un honor ser su títere mi amo." Dijo Pettigrew permitiendo que Voldemort entrara en él._ Al sentir al oscuro hechicero poseerlo sintió como su poder lo llevaba a la lujuria completa. Tanto poder en su cuerpo hacia que se hundiera en el placer. Aunque no se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurría.

* * *

Voldemort al entrar al poseer a Peter comenzó a sentir un hambre voraz. Pero no era un hambre por comida, no era un hambre por algo mas suculento. Al sentir el alma de Pettigrew se sintió atraído hacia ella. Se sentía como la cena mas apetecible en la existencia, así que Voldemort no se contuvo y comenzó a absorberla inconscientemente. Se sentía extasiado al absorber todo el alma de su seguidor. Su poder se sentía diferente, más fuerte, pero sobre todo mas oscuro.

Pero el hambre no había acabado pues deseaba más. Como no había probado tal manjar en todo sus años de vida. Porque sabían tan deliciosas y porque lo hacían sentir tan fuerte era una pregunta en su mente, pero ahora deseaba más. Una sola no saciaría su hambre. Debía liberarse y buscar una nueva presa además de liberar a sus otros seguidores.

* * *

Peter estaba perdido al igual que Quirrell mientras se hundía aún más en las oscuridad que era el alma de Voldemort. Su cuerpo solo seria una marioneta sin alma o voluntad propia.

Una abominación había comenzado su oscuro camino hacia la destrucción.


	37. Voldemort el rey? Las bromas comienzan

_Conversacion_

A.S.: Que tan oscura pueden ser las ambiciones mortales.

Aria: Tan oscuras como las de los espirituales.

Asmodeux: Dos lados de una moneda que sigue siendo lanzada a causa de deseos y ambiciones egoístas.

Deimos: Pero al final siguen siendo niños ante mí.

Autor: Dice el ser que personifica todo el mal.

Deimos: Ese soy yo.

A.S.: Sigamos con el capítulo.

 _Conversacion termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Voldemort luego de haber absorbido el alma de Peter y poseído su cuerpo comenzó su escape. Usando un hechizo para abrir la cadenas que tenían encarcelado el cuerpo de Peter fue un juego de niños. Con su títere libre Voldemort comenzó su avance por la prisión de Azkaban. Al volar la puerta de la celda de Peter en pedazos usando un simple _**Reducto**_ alerto a los dementores alrededor.

Dos dementores se acercaron al lugar de la explosión, pero al llegar sintieron el alma de Voldemort. Era mas oscura que las de ellos y se sentía como algo mas allá que un Dementor. Los dementores pararon su avance y solo flotaron en frente de él.

Voldemort los miro fijamente y espero que hicieran algo, pero solo se mantuvieron ahí mirándolo. Acaso las miserables criaturas le temían o quizás algo más. Voldemort no lo pensó mucho y solo avanzo pasando por entre medio de ellos. Los dementores lo siguieron un poco detrás de él. Voldemort se acerco a la siguiente celda y vio quien se encontraba adentro. Era una de sus seguidoras la cual tenia su marca en su en su brazo derecho.

Voldemort voló la puerta en pedazos y se acerco a la mujer.

"Veo que eres una de las que fue atrapada. Eres patética aun siendo mi seguidora." Dijo Voldemort.

La mujer vio al hombre gordo delante de ella. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y lagrimas de sangre caían de sus ojos. La asustaba, pero conocía esa voz maléfica.

"Mi amo Voldemort. Que hace usted aquí." Dijo la mujer.

"No te preocupes mi querida falla de seguidora. Eh venido a liberarlos a todos ustedes mi fallas de seguidores. Pero primero necesito comer." Dijo Voldemort antes de liberarla de sus cadenas.

"Comer? A que se refiere mi amo." Dijo la mujer.

"A la delicia que eh probado en esta noche." Dijo Voldemort antes de acercarse a ella. La mujer no sabia que esperar de su líder a si que no se hecho para atrás. Voldemort la tomo por el cuello y la levanto con una mano hasta tenerla al mismo nivel. Acerco sus labios a ella y comenzó a introducir su ser en ella.

Era como si un liquido negro violara su boca y se abriera paso a lo largo de su garganta. La mujer se sentía asustada por unos segundos antes de sentir como era absorbida por la lujuria del poder que entraba en ella. Si este era el poder de su amo y señor, quería mas de el así que la mujer con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia junto sus labios con los de Voldemort (Peter) permitiendo que mas liquido entrara en ella.

Unos segundos después el cuerpo de la mujer fue liberado por Voldemort. Se veía más frágil que antes pero aun así estaba viva. Sus ojos perdieron cualquier color y estaba completamente blancos. El cuerpo se puso de pie y espero por las ordenes de Voldemort.

"Fuiste una comida deliciosa pero no es suficiente para mí. Necesito más." Dijo Voldemort antes de salir de la celda. El títere que era la mujer lo siguió.

Los dementores se acercaron a Voldemort y al tocarlo sintieron las deliciosas emociones y pensamientos de aquellos atrapados dentro de él. Voldemort noto esto y rio por unos segundos.

"Quieren sus emociones y pensamientos?" Pregunto Voldemort al ver a los dementores actuar más extraños después de tocarlo.

Los dementores bajaron sus cabezas ante el en forma de sumisión. Voldemort rio aun mas al ver tal acción.

"Si me siguen podrán conseguir aún más. Avisen a todos los demás que su rey ha llegado." Dijo Voldemort. "Díganles que me traigan todos los prisioneros."

De esta manera Azkaban se convirtió en el banquete y guarida de Voldemort por un tiempo indeterminado.

Los dioses veían lo que sucedía y solo pensaron en que abominación mas horrenda se estaba convirtiendo Voldemort.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harry y su grupo se levantaron para su practica matutina. Se sentían bien al haber acabado con el ultimo Horrorcrux que se encontraba en el castillo. Pero lo que les dijeron los dioses los dejo un poco inquietos.

" _No se confíen que todo estará bien. Eliminar a Voldemort no será fácil pues ha comenzado a caminar un camino aun mas oscuro. Sigan su entrenamientos y siempre estén atentos a lo que pueda pasar más adelante." Dijo A.S._

Este mensaje les llego a todos sus estudiantes y a Sirius al igual que a Gwen. Que había hecho Voldemort ahora se había convertido en un misterio que circundaba las mentes de todos.

" _Saben pueden solo decirnos que fue lo que Voldemort hizo." Dijo Daphne mentalmente._

" _No es mejor que lo descubran cuando el momento se presente. Posiblemente tome un tiempo para mostrar su cara nuevamente pero no significa que deben dejar que sus entrenamientos pierdan importancia. Sirius y Gwen reanudaran el suyo ya que hemos llegado a este punto." Dijo Aria._

Con eso los jóvenes decidieron enfocarse en sus clases. Confiaban en que los dioses los guiaban por el mejor camino.

* * *

Las clases seguían siendo lo bastante básicas para aburrirlos a todos. Excepto por botánica, Neville y Eve hacían que la clase fuera lo mas interesante posible gracias a hacer crecer las plantas alrededor mas de la cuenta.

"Sabes Neville cuando dijiste que te gustaba las plantas no espere que quisieras crear una planta gigante que nos tuviera colgando cabeza abajo." Dijo Harry antes de reír un poco.

Hermione y Padma estaban atrapadas en capullos de enredaderas al lado de el mientras Neville y Eve estaban en pánico mas abajo tratando de controlar la situación.

"Lo siento solo le pedí a Eve que la hiciera crecer un poco al verla tan pequeña." Dijo Neville. Eve estaba un poco triste por lo que hizo.

"Descuida esto es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar este día." Dijo Harry al caer al piso después de dar un pal de giros. Ignis se canso de esperar que su compañero dejara de jugar y corto la enredadera de la que colgaba.

Por su parte Astra y Sylphy hicieron lo mismo con sus compañeras. Quienes fueron atrapadas por Harry al caer.

"Gracias cariño." Dijo Hermione al ser soltada por Harry. "Te agradezco tu rápida acción Astra."

"Sabía que podía contar con mi fuerte aventurero. Gracias Sylphy por tu ayuda." Dijo Pavarti.

Los demás estudiantes que colgaban solo se preguntaban aun mas cual era la relación entre Harry y las chicas.

Unos momentos mas tarde todos estaban en el piso y Hermione arreglo el daño que causo Neville con uno de sus hechizos. Neville se disculpo con la maestra y ella le dio un pequeño castigo por una semana.

* * *

"Cuanto hubiera dado Violet por estar aquí y que tu la rescataras Neville." Dijo Pavarti.

Neville solo se sonrojo al pensar en la joven Potter. Ron quien venía un poco más atrás estaba curioso al escuchar ese nombre.

"Quien es Violet?" Pregunto Ron.

El grupo se detuvo y Hermione fue la que respondió.

"La hermana menor de Harry y enamorada de Neville." Dijo Hermione.

Ron entonces recordó las historias de lo libros sobre Harry y su hermana. Nunca la llamaron por ese nombre. La llamaban Lily como su madre, porque seria esta diferencia.

"Entonces no se llama Lily como en los libros?" Pregunto Ron.

"No. Los libros están muy lejos de la realidad. Harry y Violet no lucharon contra un ogro cuando Harry tenia solo cinco. Ni tampoco volaron en un grifón a los seis." Dijo Pavarti. Aunque recordaba que Harry había hecho cosas más sorprendentes aun con su joven edad.

"Pero tu tienes uno." Dijo Ron.

"Sylphy no es parte de una aventura de un libro para niños. Además, la he tenido por muy poco tiempo." Dijo Pavarti mientras tomaba a su familiar y le acariciaba las plumas.

"En serio Ron yo no he hecho nada de lo que dicen esos libros. Es cierto que estoy muy bien entrenado en la magia y otras cosas, pero no viaje por el mundo teniendo aventuras junto a Violet. Tuve una infancia poco convencional, pero fue tranquila." Dijo Harry. Ignis lo golpeo en la cabeza para que siguiera a la siguiente clase.

Con eso el grupo siguió avanzando y Ron se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Harry. Seria cierto que el famoso Harry Potter no era lo que todos creían. Aunque sus acciones en la noche que llegaron estaban mucho más allá de lo normal.

* * *

En el almuerzo Fred y George rápidamente llegaron a la mesa de Harry y las chicas. Parecían muy emocionados por algo.

"Harry-"

"Neville-"

"Tienen que-"

"Unírsenos en-"

"Nuestras bromas." Dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

Neville y Harry se miraron el uno al otro y después a las chicas. Antes de que Harry comenzara a hablar.

"Porque razón deberíamos hacerlo?" Pregunto Harry.

"Por favor, eres el hijo de dos de los marauders originales." Dijo Fred.

"Y tu Neville. Tus acciones en la clase de botánica se han esparcido por toda la escuela." Dijo George.

"Pero lo hice sin querer. Solo me interesaba la planta." Dijo Neville.

"Es natural para un bromista comenzar pequeño y sin en verdad tratar de hacerlo." Dijo Fred.

"Lo que hiciste demuestra que puedes tener talento para ello. Harry puede ser tan bueno como su padres, tienen que por lo menos tratar de ayudarnos una vez." Dijo George.

"No creo que las chicas estén de acuerdo con que mis calificaciones bajen a causa de estar haciendo bromas." Dijo Harry al sentir las miradas serias de Hermione, Daphne, Padma, Susan y hasta Minerva desde la mesa de profesores. Pavarti era la única que lo apoyaría con esto.

"No dirías que no si te dijéramos que nuestras mayores presas son Malfoy y Snape. Posiblemente el director Dumbledore." Dijo Fred.

Ese comentario capto la atención no solo de Harry, pero de todos las chicas incluyendo a Tracy y Hannah. Malfoy ya los tenia cansados a todos con su 'Soy el heredero de la familia Malfoy.' Snape todavía se había ganado el desprecio del grupo completo y Dumbledore era la espina en el costado de Harry y las chicas.

"Estamos dentro." Dijo Padma bastante seria.

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron el uno al otro antes de comenzar a hablar de sus planes. Ron no le agradaba la mesa de Harry porque Daphne y Tracy eran de Slytherin así que no escucho nada de lo que el grupo planeaba. Las bromas comenzarían mañana y con Minerva ayudándolos desde las sombras como podrían fallar.

* * *

 _ **En la noche mientras Harry servía su detención con Minerva en su oficina.**_

Después de que Minerva hablara con Harry sobre la posibilidad de que el participara en el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor habían comenzado una sección de besos solo para adultos.

"Sabes adoro verte en tu uniforme de estudiante." Dijo Harry mientras besaba a Minerva quien estaba sentada sobre él.

Si Dumbledore creía que hacia sufrir a Harry con esto había fallado. Par de hechizos en la puerta para impedir que fuera abierta y encantamientos que impedían que el sonido de adentro fuera filtrado hacia fuera habían creado el lugar perfecto para que los dos pudieran devorarse a besos.

Hedwig y Osiris estaban muy acurrucados en su pedestal mientras que Ignis disfrutaba de una buena siesta.

"A mi me fascina tenerte así sin camisa." Dijo Minerva mientras disfrutaba morder el cuello de Harry y pasar sus manos por su pecho.

Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Padma y Pavarti estaban condenándolos mentalmente por tener la oportunidad de estar los dos así solitos.

" _Descuiden una vez que aprenda a como manejar mi segunda habilidad mejor y que Luna pueda cortar la distancia entre todos podremos estar todos juntos todas las noches. Por ahora déjenme disfrutar de mi tiempo con Harry. Culpen a Dumbledore de haberme dado esta oportunidad." Dijo Minerva mentalmente._

" _Dumbledore!" Gritaron las demás chicas un poco celosas y enojadas por la ventaja de su hermana mayor. No podían negar que se encontraban esto tan sexy._

* * *

 **En la academia de Aurores, Cuarto privado de Nymphadora.**

Dora se masturbaba mientras sentía la emociones y memorias que las cadenas que unía a todos le transmitía. En cualquier otra ocasión lo hubiera soportado, pero al estar tanto tiempo sin tener contacto con su querido Harry la tenia entristecida.

" _Diablos Minerva porque tu tienes el placer de estar con el de esa manera_." Pensó Dora. Sus gemidos eran protegidos por los varios encantamientos y hechizos que coloco en su cuarto.

Lily y Lilianette dormían plácidamente en la silla delante del pequeño escritorio de Dora. Su compañera podía desear estar en ese lugar con el joven todo lo que quisiera, pero nada cambiaria hasta que Minerva y Luna no lograran su objetivo.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de Fleur.**

Fleur estaba en la mismas que Tonks. En su caso tenia su cuarto privado en diferencia a como era en Hogwarts lo cual le permitía la privacidad necesaria para estos momentos íntimos.

" _Minerva eres una suertuda. Dios cuanto quiero besarlo." Pensó Fleur._

Fëanor por su parte no le prestaba atención a su compañera y seguía comiendo semillas de su plato.

* * *

 **En la mansión Potter.**

Astoria, Ginny y Gabrielle estaban rogándole a Luna mientras la joven con el poder de cortar el espacio y prácticamente crear portales se concentraba en su entrenamiento.

"Luna tienes que lograr tu cometido. Estoy volviéndome loca sin él." Dijo Ginny al sentir las emociones de Minerva y Harry. El que tuviera sus memorias no ayudaba a la situación.

"Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. Crees que yo no quiero estar haciendo eso mismo ahora. Me conoces yo soy la que las fuerza a ustedes a hacer más cosas con él." Dijo Luna en una manera desesperada.

Astoria Y Gabrielle solo golpeaban la cama mientras aguantaban las ganas de no tener a Harry en sus brazos.

Los familiares de las jóvenes las miraban y solo movían sus cabezas en señal de desapruebo. Por el amor de Aria, ellos habían superado la lujuria como podían estar así por que Minerva estuviera besando y toqueteando a Harry.

Lo que todas entendían en ese momento es que maldecían a Dumbledore y a Snape por haber causado esta situación.

* * *

 **De vuelta en Hogwarts.**

Un escalofrió bajaba por la espalda de Dumbledore y Snape. Sentían como si un grupo de personas les deseara la muerte.

" _Que diablos hice_?" Se preguntaron ambos.

*Capitulo siguiente: Historia secundaria 2, Sirius y su juventud.*


	38. Historia secundaria: Sirius y Italia

_Conversacion_

A.S.: Todavía no puedo dejar de reír cada vez que recuerdo esos años de juventud de Sirius.

Aria: Ries, pero recuerdas que tu siempre has llevado una relación similar con mis papas.

A.S.: Malditos viejos.

Asmodeux: Siempre han sido una aguja en nuestros zapatos.

Deimos: Siempre lo dije solo hay que eliminarlos y nunca mas te molestarían.

Aria: Nadie eliminara a mis papas.

Deimos: Mocosa ellos- *Aria lo golpea dejándolo inconsciente con un solo golpe*

Autor: Por eso eres la única persona a quien A.S., Asmodeux y tus hijos temen. Sigamos con la historia.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Durante las vacaciones de pascuas del primer año de Sirius y los demás fueron invitados por Marcos a visitar Italia por dos semanas. Sirius le había pedido a Cornellius que los dejaran ir, a lo cual el viejo Potter acepto rápidamente. Cornellius y su esposa estaban felices de que Sirius decidiera comprometerse tan joven, aunque sabían que el joven estaba un poco dolido por las acciones de Walburga y Orión. Pero no eran momentos para sentirse amargados, así Marcos se llevó a los jóvenes incluyendo a Remus y a Lily después de haber hablado con sus padres.

Poco sabia Sirius sobre lo que en verdad Marcos planeaba. Juliet por su parte solo dejaría que Marcos dejara que sus instintos como padre sobreprotector fueran libres por unos días. Marcos había esperado por meses para saber si algo había pasado con Gwen en Febrero. El lo llamaba sus sexto sentido de padre que le advertía de que algo había pasado con su pequeña. Juliet le aseguro que Gwen aun siendo tan joven era bastante inteligente y además ella como su madre confiaba en que Gwen era una niña que tomaría su tiempo para avanzar con la relación.

Ninguno de los dos sabia de los eventos que transcurrieron esa noche en Hogwarts o los que sucedieron después.

* * *

El trio de dioses apostaba a cuál sería el final de Sirius una vez que la verdad saliera a la luz.

"9 botellas del ron más antiguo a que Juliet será quien lo acabe." Decía A.S.

"10 toneladas de leviatán de la dimensión 16 a que Marcos será quien lo torture." Dijo Asmodeux.

"5 manzanas doradas dulces a que Gwen impide que le hagan algo." Dijo Aria.

"Pero amor tu sabes muy bien que las madres son las más peligrosas. Tu misma has torturado a cada pareja de nuestros hijos." Dijo A.S. miraba a su esposa.

"Nuestros hijos lo dijiste. Tu me apoyaste con nuestros yernos, pero olvidas que yo intervine con mis papas. Todavía hoy cuando no tienes ganas de enfrentarlos yo soy quien los manda a volar." Dijo Aria.

"Olvidan que ellos todavía no se han dado por vencidos. Ni siquiera durante la guerra se detuvieron. Te quieren muerto." Dijo Asmodeux.

* * *

De esa forma siguieron discutiendo mientras Sirius y los demás estaban sentados en el avión mientras surcaban el cielo nocturno. Gwen y Sirius en los asientos a la derecha. Marcos, Juliet y Remus en los asientos del medio. Por último, James y Lily en los asientos a la derecha.

Al ver a Marcos despierto a su izquierda Sirius decidió preguntarle algo.

"¿Entonces adonde iremos Marcos, perdón suegro?" Pregunto Sirius mientras le sonreía.

"Visitaremos varios lugares. Comeremos varias delicias italianas. **Y tu me dirás que le hiciste a mi hija.** " Eso ultimo lo dijo un poco más bajo solo permitiéndole a Sirius escucharlo.

Sirius trago saliva al sentir la seriedad de sus palabras. Acaso su suegro sabia lo que paso esa noche de Febrero o las veces que Gwen lo sacaba a unas caminatas a solas y terminaban en situaciones no adecuadas para su edad. El no negaba que adoraba someterse a Gwen y sus ideas sensuales, pero ella era que comenzaba con todo.

" _No importa quien comenzó chico. Si participas por cuenta propia pagas el precio." Dijo A.S. mentalmente._

Sirius miro a Marcos y vio como sus ojos se tornaban fríos. Su vida se sentía en riesgo así que tomo la alternativa mas humana posible.

"Querido suegro no se de que habla. Llevo una relación bastante adecuada y reservada con Gwen." Mintió Sirius.

Marcos lo miro un poco más y le sonrió antes de hablar. "Sabes mi querido yerno, la verdad siempre sale a la luz. **Yo sabré la verdad y cuando lo haga desearas no haber conocido a Gwen.** Si no hay nada que ocultar pasaras una vacaciones tranquilas."

Sirius solo volteo a ver a Gwen quien estaba dormida en su hombro. Su cara de ángel estaba completamente tranquila y su sonrisa de pervertida le decía que no estaba soñando con cosas adecuadas para su edad.

" _El amor duele, aunque sea dulce_." Pensó Sirius. Unas largas vacaciones los esperaban.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde el grupo llego al Aeropuerto de Roma-Fiumicino – Leonardo Da Vinci. Todos los demás se despertaron al llegar. Gwen miro a Sirius y lo sintió un poco asustado.

"Que tienes amor?" Pregunto Gwen.

"Cariño una preguntita entre nosotros. ¿Tus padres saben de lo que hemos hecho?" Pregunto Sirius con una voz muy baja.

"No. Es algo muy privado de nosotros y de seguro no se lo tomarían muy bien." Dijo Gwen.

"Creo que tu papa sospecha que algo hicimos." Dijo Sirius.

"Papa sospecha. Bueno solo tendrás que evitar de que te atrape solo. Su familia tiene un pasado un poco oscuro, aunque él no tenga nada que ver con sus negocios. Solo agradece que mama no lo sabe pues esa seria tu peor pesadilla." Dijo Gwen mientras lo abrazaba para calmarlo un poco.

"Gracias por la información, cariño. Ahora solo debemos mantenernos alejados de esas situaciones para prevenir que me corten la cabeza." Dijo Sirius. Aunque entrenara con A.S. y tuviera un buen estado físico no quería estar tratando de evitar que sus suegros lo mataran.

"No dejaremos de tener nuestros momentos a solas amor." Dijo Gwen.

"Porque no?" Pregunto Sirius al verla asustado. No había dicho ella que ambos serian su perdición si sabían la verdad.

"Porque yo no dejare de tener esos encantadores momentos contigo. Eres mío y yo soy quien lleva la riendas en esta relación." Dijo Gwen al mirarlo con esa mirada fría pero pervertida que él conocía.

" _Estoy muerto!" Grito Sirius mentalmente._

" _Lo estas desde que tuviste esos sueños y pensamientos pervertidos con ella. Quien te dijo que te masturbaras. No tienes ni 14." Dijo Asmodeux._

" _Ustedes me dieron la charla cuando solo tenia 11." Dijo Sirius._

" _Te dimos la charla, pero fuiste tú que comenzaste a sobar el ganso poco después de conocerla. Eso lo provocaste tú. Tampoco trataste de detenerla esa noche de San Valentín." Dijo Aria._

De esa forma comenzaron las vacaciones infernales de Sirius.

* * *

En el día 2 mientras visitaban la ciudad del Vaticano, Gwen lo arrastro hasta un baño sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando regresaron de su pequeña aventura James le pregunto discretamente a Sirius.

"Donde se fueron? Solo me di cuenta de que no estaban detrás de nosotros hace unos minutos atrás." Pregunto James.

"No quieres saberlo James." Dijo Sirius preguntándose qué tan lejos podría llegar su prometida.

* * *

En la noche del día 5, Marcos trato de atraparlo para interrogarlo sobre sus sospechas. Mientras los demás estaban en sus cuartos, Sirius corría por el hotel en que se estaban quedando.

" **Detente querido yerno solo quiero hablar contigo."** Decía Marcos mientras sostenía su varita en su mano izquierda.

"Si quisieras hablar conmigo solamente no tendrías esa mirada de asesino." Dijo Sirius al evitar que Marcos lo paralizara con un hechizo.

Solo después de que entrara en un baño y usara su tridente para crear una escalera de agua pudo escapar de Marcos.

* * *

En la noche 7, fueron a un restaurante muy famoso. Al sentarse en la mesa Gwen comenzó a utilizar algunas de las habilidades que le concedía el tridente de Sirius.

Mientras todos conversaban tranquilamente Sirius sentía como agua controlada por Gwen subía por sus pantalones sin mojarlos y jugaba con sus genitales. Sirius la miro asustado mientras le rogaba con ojos de cachorro que no lo hiciera.

Eso solo excito a Gwen aun mas lo cual la llevo a hacerlo de todas maneras. Sirius solo podía agradecer que el mantel de la mesa cubriera su erección.

"Sirius estas bien te veo un poco rojo." Dijo Remus al ver a su amigo un poco sonrojado.

"Es que siento un poco de calor. No sientes que la temperatura esta un poco alta." Dijo Sirius.

Los dioses para ayudarlo un poco solo subieron la temperatura del restaurante.

"Ahora que lo dices, en verdad se siente un poco caliente." Dijo Lily.

Eso ayudo a Sirius a cubrir su sonrojo, pero sus gemidos tuvieron que ser silenciados por el mismo. Gwen estaba muy feliz al torturar a su prometido de esta manera. Era tan excitante el estar tan cerca del peligro.

" _Tu puedes cachorro. No te rindas o perderás algo mas si eres descubierto."_ Le decía A.S. mentalmente.

De esta manera siguió la noche con Gwen llevándolo casi al limite solo para detenerse y impedirle venirse. Fue una tortura la cual no quería repetir en toda su vida.

* * *

En el día 9, mientras visitaban la torre inclinada de Pisa, Juliet y Marcos comenzaron a interrogarlo. Gwen, James, Lily y Remus estaban tomando fotos y leyendo una guía turística.

"Entonces dime mi querido yerno. Como va la relación entre tu y mi querida Gwen." Dijo Juliet.

"Muy bien, mi hermosa suegra." Respondió Sirius mientras rezaba que ella no preguntara sobre esos asuntos.

"En serio Sirius. Dinos que clase de cosas hacen como pareja." Dijo Marcos.

Sirius maldijo su suerte. Es como si el universo estaba en su contra. "Solo normal. Salimos a citas, nos besamos. De vez en cuando caemos dormidos debajo de un árbol en la escuela. Participamos en duelos en parejas. Nada fuera de lo común." Dijo Sirius mientras pensaba en " _Su hija es la fuente de mi deseo sexual. Ella ha sido la razón detrás de todos esos eventos no adecuados para nuestra edad. Pero descuiden aun es virgen."_

"Me agrada oírlo. Espero que recuerden que deben tomarse el tiempo con calma y avanzar lentamente con su relación." Dijo Juliet con una sonrisa.

"Claro que sí. Ella es la que lleva las riendas de la relación y avanzamos cuando ella lo decide." Dijo Sirius. Pero lo que de verdad quería decir era " _Ella lleva las riendas y siempre encuentra una nueva fantasía sexual que probar conmigo. Yo solo la sigo porque no tengo el valor para impedírselo."_

De esa manera continuo la conversación con Sirius sudando con cada nueva pregunta porque la respuesta verdadera llevaba a Gwen y su libido salvaje sin control.

" _Te recuerdo que es tu culpa Sirius. Tu eres la razón de que ella comenzara con todo esto."_ Dijo Aria.

" _Lo sé. Quien me mando a ser un joven con deseos calenturientos."_ Dijo Sirius.

* * *

En la noche 11, Sirius se levanto en el medio de la noche al sentir a alguien acostarse junto a él. Ya sabía quién era.

"Gwen que haces aquí. Estoy compartiendo cuarto con James y Remus." Dijo Sirius con una voz muy baja.

Gwen no respondió y solo lo beso. Sirius trato de detenerla, pero esos labios lo volvían loco. Nunca podría vivir sin ella.

"Vez tus labios no me mienten mi amado. Tampoco lo hace tu amiguito abajo. Solo guarda silencio y disfrutemos la noche." Dijo Gwen antes de bajar su mano al miembro de Sirius y comenzar a morderlo en el cuello. Un hechizo de ilusión de los que les enseño Aria ocultaría las marcas.

Mientras James soñaba con Lily y sus besos y Remus soñaba con tener a Cissy en sus brazos en este viajes, Sirius silenciaba los gemidos que le provocaba Gwen mientras la besaba.

Los dioses solo pensaron en cuán difícil seria para los dos si los pusieran aprueba con la prueba de la lujuria a esta edad.

* * *

En el día 13, el grupo estaba en la playa. Mientras los demás jugaban en el agua Sirius fue por una bebida de la hielera. El calor era fuerte pero una bebida bien fría lo ayudaría.

Al sentarse debajo de la sombrilla que trajeron vio como Juliet se acercaba. Sirius al verla en su bikini rojo pensaba en que la belleza de su amada Gwen provenía solamente de ella. Gwen de seguro se vería casi igual que ella cuando creciera excepto por los ojos, esos se los agradecía a Marcos. También por su cabello que cambio gracias a la maduración de sus lazos de almas.

Al tomar una lata de soda Juliet se sentó junto a Sirius.

"Es un buen día para estar en la playa no lo crees Sirius?" Pregunto Juliet.

"En verdad es el día perfecto para ello. Ahí que agradecer que no hay mucha gente además de nosotros." Dijo Sirius.

Los dos miraron como Marcos y Gwen jugaban con los demás. Era una escena tan pacifica y perfecta hasta que Juliet hablo nuevamente.

"Sirius te ha contado Gwen sobre la familia de Marcos?" Pregunto Juliet.

"Me ha dicho un poco de eso." Dijo Sirius al sentir que no le gustaba a donde iba esto.

"El viene de una larga familia de mafiosos mágicos. Pero aun cuando lo entrenaron en todo lo del negocio decidió no seguirlos por eso es por lo que no visitamos a su familia." Dijo Juliet.

"Entiendo." Dijo Sirius un poco aliviado.

"Ahora yo soy algo mas problemática." Dijo Juliet.

Eso puso a Sirius en alerta máxima.

"Vengo de una familia de asesinos que trabajan para la familia de Marcos. El y yo decidimos desde muy pequeños no seguir los pasos de nuestras familias por lo cual estudiamos y dejamos Italia buscando un nuevo futuro." Dijo Juliet.

"Entiendo." Dijo Sirius un poco asustado.

"Tal como el fue entrenado por su familia en armas y hechizos. Yo fui entrenada para convertirme en asesina, aunque nunca mate a nadie. Se que tu y Gwen no me han contado toda la verdad. Lo entiendo y acepto, pero recuerda esto. Tu eres y serás el único que la tocara como posiblemente lo has hecho. Ella te ama y me agradas, pero si te atreves a traicionarla te aseguro que no habrá lugar que te proteja de mí." Dijo Juliet al mirarlo de una forma que lo dejo congelado.

"Como usted diga mi amada suegra." Dijo Sirius con una voz que mostraba terror puro.

"Bien. Ahora volvamos con los demás." Dijo Juliet antes de pararse y jalarlo por un brazo.

Ese día Sirius entendió y acepto con todo su alma que Gwen sería la única mujer en su vida. No se quejaba de amarla, pero con solo saber esto entendía que había sellado su destino desde que le propuso matrimonio.

" _Esa es la vida cachorro. Créeme yo no estoy a salvo por ser el dios, sobre todo. Aria es la única persona a la cual temo."_ Dijo A.S. mientras miraba a Aria con una gota de sudor.

Con ese ultimo día las vacaciones acabaron para el grupo.

* * *

"Por eso deben temerles a las mujeres y respetarlas. Me entienden Harry, Maximus." Dijo Sirius mientras cargaba a sus hijos y los preparaba para dormir.

Los pequeños miraron a Sirius preguntándose de que diablos hablaba.


	39. Bromas y el amanecer de un rey oscuro

_Conversacion_

A.S.: Un nuevo capítulo después de muchos días.

Autor: Era ahora o pasarían un par de semanas más sin otro capítulo.

Aria: ¿Después de tantos días quieres que sea un capítulo chistoso?

Autor: Crees que con la universidad puedo darme el tiempo para desarrollar un arco con muchos duelos y batallas, ¿así como si nada?

Asmodeux: Solo sigamos con el capítulo. De seguro el moverá el tiempo nuevamente.

Deimos: Sin comentario ( _Estoy más interesado en otra historia_.)

Autor: Gracias, ahora sigamos.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Dumbledore y Snape se encontraban sentados con dificultad en la oficina de Dumbledore. El dolor que sentían en sus retaguardias estaba desvaneciéndose, pero nunca podrían borrar las vergüenzas que habían soportado por los últimos días. El que ambos todavía llevaran mechones de sus cabellos de diferentes colores era solo una muestra mínima de lo que habían sufrido.

"Albus esto no puede seguir. ¡Llevamos varios días de esta manera y sabes muy bien que fue Potter quien lo hizo!" Exclamo Snape al señalar a su cabello. Su color negro original ya casi estaba de vuelta, pero rastros de su melena arcoíris todavía existían.

"Severus hemos tenido al joven Potter en detención desde que te envió a la enfermería. El niega haber hecho algo y olvidas que al tratar de entrar en su mente fui mandado a volar. Además, todavía recuerdo el dolor que me causo aquel dragón protegiendo sus pensamientos." Dijo Dumbledore mientras sujetaba una bolsa con hielo en cabeza.

"No me espere que el también tuviera esa criatura rondando en su mente. Pensé que solo era Nymphadora Tonks." Dijo Snape al recordar su propia experiencia con la joven Tonks. Al principio sus barreras mentales eran imposibles de superar, pero un día al tratar de averiguar sobre ella una situación similar ocurrió.

* * *

 _Flashback: Tiempo atrás._

Snape estaba dando su clase de pociones para los estudiantes de Hufflepuff. Entre ellos se encontraba Nymphadora, quien era una de las grandes molestias en la vida de Snape.

La joven era inteligente y bastante buena en sus clases, pero era rebelde y para nada convencional. Esto no afectaba sus calificaciones, pero la llevaba a discusiones bastante subidas de tono con algunos maestros en especial el.

La joven siempre tenía una respuesta para cada pregunta que él le hacía. Pero cuando él hablaba mal de otras casas o dejaba salir sus horribles opiniones sobre ciertos temas, ella siempre lo enfrentaba. Desde su primer año en Hogwarts, Dora y Snape se habían vuelto enemigos hasta la muerte. No se soportaban y solo Minerva podía calmar a Tonks e impedir que lo mandara a volar. Nadie más se atrevía a dar un paso adelante para detenerla en aquellas agitadas discusiones.

El que la joven tuviera conocimiento sobre temas bastante avanzados desde sus comienzos solo atrajo la curiosidad de Dumbledore. Este le pidió a Snape que averiguara todo lo que pudiera sobre ella, su familia y en especial si sabía algo sobre la ubicación de los jóvenes Potter. Pero cuando trato de entrar en su mente solo encontró barreras mentales bastante fuertes que lo echaban fuera de la mente de Dora forzosamente.

Era como si alguien lo golpeara fuertemente en la cara. Al tratar nuevamente fue expulsado, pero de una manera mucho más violenta. Los intentos de entrar en la mente de la joven solo provocaban que fuera expulsado además de varios dolores de cabezas que solo aumentaban en severidad.

Dumbledore lo presiono para que siguiera intentando hasta aquella fatídica clase.

Todos los estudiantes de Hufflepuff estaban trabajando en la poción asignada para ese día. Snape vio como Dora estaba enfocada junto a su compañera para llevar a cabo su poción. Entonces tomo la oportunidad para ver si podía entrar en la mente de la joven.

Al usar su habilidad para entrar en la mente de Dora se encontró en un lugar negro sin nada a su alrededor. De repente una figura masiva se aproximó desde la nada. Snape miro atento a lo que era y vio que era un dragón.

" _Qué diablos? Es esta otra forma que la joven tiene para proteger su mente."_ Pensó Snape al ver como el dragón voló a su alrededor unos segundos antes de cargar un ataque en su boca y dispararlo hacia él.

El impacto se sintió tan real que una vez fue expulsado de la mente de Tonks comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Los estudiantes lo miraron un poco asustados antes de que él se disculpara y saliera de la clase.

Los siguientes intentos no salieron mejor. El dragón siempre se presentaba desde aquella vez y lo expulsaba de diferentes maneras las cuales tenían un impacto en su cuerpo real. Una vez la criatura lo expulso con un golpe de su cola, el ataque cual fue tan fuerte que causo que su cuerpo en el mundo real fuera impulsado hacia la pared detrás de él. Los estudiantes se preguntaron si acaso un fantasma del castillo estaba atacando a Snape.

Después de aquella vez no volvió a tratar de entrar en la mente Nymphadora. Dumbledore le explico que esto solo significaba que la chica sabia algo, pero él no volvería a tratar de enfrentarse a esa criatura.

 _Flashback Termina._

* * *

"No sé si es el mismo, pero tal parece que golpea tan duro como el que enfrentaste." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Entonces si no es Potter tiene que ser los gemelos Weasley. Nadie más puede ser la mente detrás de tantas bromas." Dijo Snape.

"No lo sé Snape. Como pudieron hacer lo que hicieron está fuera de mi conocimiento. Las pócimas que usaron no son nada conocido. Ninguna de estas bromas fueron algo que un estudiante normal pudiera hacer. No hay rastros ni pistas de los culpables." Dijo Dumbledore al pensar en todas estas bromas.

 _Flashback_

Era una mañana tranquila en Hogwarts, los estudiantes llegaban al gran salón para el desayuno. Harry y su grupo desayunaban tranquilamente. Fred y George Weasley habían llegado hace unos pocos minutos y estaban a la espera de cómo sus planes junto a Harry y los demás funcionarían.

Minerva estaba muy tranquila en la mesa de los profesores mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida. Se había asegurado de que el líquido que le proporciono Dobby estuviera en los cálices de Dumbledore y Snape además de estar oculto gracias a un simple encantamiento que Asmodeux le enseño.

"Harry estas seguro- "

"de que el líquido que obtuviste- "

"funcionara mejor que nuestra pócima?" Preguntaron los gemelos Weasley.

"Tranquilos. No todo debe ser magia o pócimas. La ciencia normal nos puede ayudar más de lo que creen." Dijo Harry. Al discutir cómo hacer esto pensaron que una simple pócima seria descubierta por Snape en segundos. Por lo que Harry llamo a Dobby y le pidió que le consiguiera lo que necesitaban.

* * *

 _Mini Flashback_

" _Que tan fuerte debe ser? Mi señor Harry Potter." Pregunto Dobby._

" _Que creen chicos? Y por favor Harry está bien Dobby. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho." Dijo Harry._

" _Algo que sea tan fuerte para un Elefante." Dijo Neville._

" _Quizás no tan fuerte Neville." Dijo Daphne._

" _Tiene que ser algo para un animal del tamaño de un oso." Dijo Pavarti._

" _No será demasiado fuerte?" Pregunto Susan._

" _Dobby se asegurará de que no sea algo peligroso para lo que necesitan." Dijo Dobby._

De esa manera Dobby se encargó de buscar lo que Harry le pidió con los trabajadores de la reserva natural en Eljun.

 _Mini Flashback Termina._

* * *

"Según Dobby es algo bastante efectivo y que no causara mas allá del efecto que deseamos." Dijo Hermione.

"Solo hay que esperar y ver." Dijo Padma.

Todos miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores y esperaron unos momentos por sus víctimas. Después de varios minutos de esperar llegaron Dumbledore y Snape. Los dos tomaron sus respectivos asientos y tomaron sus cálices. Después llenarlos con un poco de jugo de calabaza ambos bebieron.

Minerva y los chicos los veían atentos a la espera de la reacción. Los demás estudiantes llegaban y tomaban sus asientos. Todos conversaban tranquilamente hasta que Dumbledore se paró de su asiento para a hablar sobre el torneo de Quidditch. Todos guardaron silencio.

"Queridos estudiantes como todos los años el tiempo para- "Dumbledore estaba diciendo hasta que sintió algo en su estómago. Pensó que solo era un pequeño malestar así que prosiguió. "Es tiempo para que nuestros equipos de Quidditch- "Sintió un malestar mucho mayor. Algo andaba muy mal pues sentía como su estómago actuaba extraño.

Todos los presentes se preguntaron que le pasaba a Dumbledore. Excepto Minerva y los chicos quienes esperaban por este momento. De repente un sonido bastante conocido rompió el silencio. Todos en el gran salón miro a Dumbledore sin podérselo creer.

Dumbledore estaba estático y el que Minerva moviera su mano tratando de disipar un olor no ayudaba. Los gases y sonidos de su estómago no paraban. Dumbledore sentía que debía llegar a un baño lo más rápido posible.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a reírse mientras que Dumbledore se transportó fuera del gran salón.

Snape no estaba en una mejor situación pues estaba en la mismas que Dumbledore. Al pararse de su asiento lo mismo paso con él por lo cual tuvo que salir corriendo del gran salón al sentir que no aguantaba.

Los estudiantes reían hasta mas no poder al ver como Snape se agarraba el trasero mientras corría.

"Fase 1 completa. Tiempo de la fase dos." Dijo Harry mientras trataba de aguantar la risa.

Dumbledore llego al baño de su recamara. Sentía como estaba a punto de estallar. Se sentó en el inodoro y a pocos segundos de hacerlo el inodoro exploto. Aun sintiendo su retaguardia herida por la explosión, Dumbledore miro los restos de lo que fue su salvación privada y maldijo a quien fuera el culpable de esta broma.

Snape estaba llegando a la sala de profesores buscando el baño de maestros. El maestro rezaba por que llegara a tiempo, pero no pudo siquiera disfrutar del privilegio de hacer sus necesidades pues tal y como con Dumbledore el inodoro exploto una vez se sentó en él.

Snape trato de usar los otros 3 inodoros en aquel baño, pero lo mismo sucedió.

"Potter!" Exclamo Snape mientras se encontraba en el piso mojado por el agua que brotaba de la tubería de lo que fue alguna vez el inodoro.

 _Flashback Termina._

* * *

"Todavía me duele el trasero y me ha sido imposible comer comidas fuertes sin que tenga que ir al baño varias veces." Dijo Snape mientras se frotaba la retaguardia.

"Crees que ha sido más fácil para mí. Todavía no puedo ver directamente a la cara a ninguna de las estudiantes o maestras después de quedar desnudo gracias a que alguien carbonizo mi ropa en medio de la cena dos noches atrás. Para ti será más fácil pues eres más joven y no quedaste desnudo en medio de toda la escuela sino en tu clase." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Me llamaron pene microscópico!" Exclamo Snape al recordar como sus propias estudiantes bromeaban sobre su miembro.

"…." Dumbledore se quedó callado al pensar en que no sabía si era peor que su cuerpo todo arrugado y viejo fuera visto por el cuerpo estudiantil o que las jóvenes bromearan sobre su virilidad como con Snape.

Dumbledore se resignó y puso su atención en la citación que tenía frente a él. En dos días debía presentarse para su juicio. No importaba que le hubiera entregado la piedra filosofal a los aurores enviados por Amelia pues aún tenía que enfrentar los cargos en su contra.

"Espero salir bien librado de esta situación o todo mi trabajo para mantener a la Britania mágica unida será inútil." Dijo Dumbledore mientras le entregaba la citación a Snape.

Esa noche Dumbledore pensaba en cómo salir de este enrollo que el mismo causo.

* * *

En la prisión de Azkaban, Voldemort reía sin control alguno.

" **Tantas almas y poder. Como pude vivir sin todo esto.** " Decía Voldemort mientras miraba a su alrededor. Tantos títeres sin almas que hacían todo lo que el pidiera.

Solo algunos de sus seguidores como Antonín Dolohov, Avery, Bellatrix y otros seguían teniendo sus almas, aunque sus caras se mostraban siniestras y de sus ojos lágrimas negras caían.

" **Mi señor gracias por este poder.** " Decía Bellatrix mientras estaba arrodillada en frente a Voldemort (Peter).

" **Querida solo aquellos como tu merecen este regalo.** " Dijo Voldemort mientras le entregaba una pequeña esfera negra y babosa. " **Ahora quiero que salgas de aquí y hagas que Lucius se tome esto. Soy más poderoso que antes, pero necesito más deliciosas almas y ustedes mis queridos seguidores deben ser más fuertes.** "

" **Como ordene mi amo.** " Dijo Bellatrix antes de marcharse.

No había prisionero sin consumir o someter en la prisión de Azkaban. Los dementores se habían sometido ante su nuevo rey y ahora circulaban encima de Voldemort alimentándose de las emociones de las almas consumidas.

El cuerpo poseído de Peter estaba en un estado horrible. Sus ojos rojos lloraban sangre negra continuamente y en diferentes partes de su cuerpo rupturas se habían formado. Su piel era gris como si fuera un cadáver y la gordura que Peter alguna vez tuvo ahora era reemplazada por una apariencia esquelética. Tal horrible era la situación de Voldemort que estaba destruyendo el cuerpo de Peter desde dentro. Este cuerpo no era el de un humano y solo se había convertido en un envase momentáneo.

Esto era solo el principio de un futuro cada vez mas oscuro.


	40. Abre la boca y la situacion del grupo

_Conversacion_

A.S.: Ya casi es hora del juicio.

Aria: Quiero ver la cara del viejo cuando escuche el veredicto.

Asmodeux: Creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en Voldemort.

Deimos: Ese pequeño aspirante a rey no es nada. * _Vuelve a leer su historia mientras espera por el siguiente capítulo. *_

A.S.: Eres un caso perdido Deimos.

Autor: Déjalo que siga leyendo en paz. Por lo menos lo distrae de sus deseos por la destrucción.

Aria: Es cierto además debemos seguir con la historia.

Autor: Sigamos.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Tardes horas de la noche.**

"Maldito seas Sirius Black!" Exclamaba Lucius Malfoy al estrellar la puerta de su hogar. El mago purasangre era rodeado por un fuerte olor a alcohol además de ciertas marcas de besos rojas alrededor de su cuello.

En los pocos días que Sirius regreso al Wizengamot había impedido que todas sus proporciones fueran aceptadas o si quiera escuchadas por el Wizengamot. No solo eso, si no que ya había hasta propuesto el uso de hechizos letales contra los seguidores de Voldemort si acaso se oponían a los aurores.

Aunque Lucius hablo en contra de la proposición esta tuvo el apoyo de todas las familias neutrales y las del lado de la luz. La propuesta seria revisada por el Wizengamot en los siguientes días antes de ser llevada a voto para convertirse en ley.

"Si solo el amo no hubiera luchado contra el estúpido joven Potter enfrente del ministro Fudge no estaríamos en tantos problemas." Dijo Lucius mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su comedor.

Lo que Lucius no notaba era la presencia de alguien más quien lo asechaba desde la oscuridad.

Este que era el hogar de su familia desde que llegaron de Francia tiempo atrás ahora se encontraba más solitario que nunca desde que Draco partió hacia Hogwarts. Lucius lo había criado solo desde que Narcissa se fue y anulo su matrimonio con él. Fue difícil el hacerlo entender que su madre era una bastarda amante infiel, pero con tiempo y esfuerzo logro educarlo como todo un heredero de la familia Malfoy.

Lucius no deseaba que su heredero tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que el cuándo su tiempo llegara para casarse con una dama digna de llevar el apellido Malfoy por lo que comenzó sus negociaciones con la familia Parkinson desde hace varios años. El no permitiría de que su hijo recibiera una novia usada al igual que el por lo que exigió que los Parkinson se aseguraran de que la chica se mantuviera virgen y pura hasta la ceremonia entre ambos en cuanto cumplieran los dieciochos.

Como ambas familias eran aliadas de Lord Voldemort fue fácil el arreglar el compromiso entre ambas casas, pero los Parkinson pusieron sus propias reglas para que el compromiso se llevara a cabo. Draco debía llevar una relación cercana con Pansy desde pequeños además de que debía ser tratada con respeto por Draco. Lucius quería que Draco consiguiera todos los beneficios de los Parkinson por lo que acepto la condición de que, por la mayor parte del tiempo durante todos estos años, Draco viviera con ellos.

A causa de esto, 90% del tiempo Lucius se encontraba solo en este lugar, aunque visitaba a Draco regularmente y se aseguraba de que sus ideales no se desviaran de los de los purasangres. Solo dos empleadas se encargaban de limpiar la casa y preparar sus comidas antes de marcharse sin falta alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Este fue el efecto de la última acción de Narcissa al marcharse ese fatídico día, libero a su elfo y lo dejo sin otra opción que buscar otro elfo o contractar empleados.

Ahora se encontraba solo en el gran comedor solo iluminado por un simple hechizo y con un vaso lleno de ron enfrente de él. "Narcissa fuiste una puta imbécil e infiel. No fuiste feliz con solo marcharte y dejar tu hijo atrás pero también tuviste la audacia de liberar a mi propiedad." Dijo Lucius al sentir lo frio que se sentía este lugar a causa de su exesposa.

"A mi querido Lucius, no creí que le tuvieras tanto odio a mi hermanita. Que tanto me perdí desde que fui encerrada en Azkaban." Dijo una voz desde la oscuridad.

Lucius apunto su varita y busco la persona que hablaba. Reconocía un poco la voz, pero era diferente de alguna manera. "Quién eres? ¿Como entraste? ¡Muéstrate!" Grito Lucius mientras apuntaba con dificultad su varita alrededor.

"Me hiciste esperar tanto y mira como llegas a tu hogar." Dijo la voz mientras sonaba más cerca de Lucius.

"Acaso sabes quién soy? Yo soy Lucius Malfoy y no le tengo miedo a nada. No tengo por qué darle respuestas a nadie sobre lo que hago o no." Dijo Lucius antes de disparar una simple bola de fuego a la oscuridad en frente suyo.

"Sabes estas en la peor posición para estar lanzado hechizos al azar sin saber dónde está tu enemigo. **Me asegurare de arreglar tu miserable estado por el bien de nuestro amo.** " Dijo la voz.

De repente unos brazos negros rodearon a Lucius desde atrás de su silla antes de hacerlo soltar su varita. Lucius trato de zafarse del agarre, pero le era imposible.

"No tienes que luchar Lucius, solo tienes que aceptar el nuevo regalo de nuestro amo." Dijo Bellatrix antes de formar una flama verde con su varita iluminando su figura al final del comedor.

"Bellatrix como diablos estas aquí y que diablos te paso?" Pregunto Lucius al ver el tétrico rostro de Bellatrix.

"No te preocupes lo entenderás toda una vez aceptes la bendición de nuestro amo." Dijo Bellatrix antes de desaparecer y volver reaparecer en frente de Lucius. "Ahora abre la boca y acepta tu regalo."

Bellatrix movió su varita e hizo que las manos que atrapaban a Lucius forzaran su boca a abrirse.

Lucius estaba asustándose cada vez más en especial cuando Bellatrix saco aquella esfera babosa y la acerco a su boca.

"Descuida Lucius solo duele al principio, pero dolerá más si te resistes. Solo tienes que aceptar voluntariamente a nuestro amo dentro de ti." Dijo Bellatrix antes de introducir la esfera y forzar a Lucius a tragársela.

Lucius trato de resistirse lo más que pudo, pero fue inútil. La esfera fue bajando forzosamente por su garganta. En cuanto llego a su estómago, Lucius pudo sentir como algo se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Era como si algo lo estuviera poseyendo desde dentro. Sentía como su corazón aumentaba sus latidos y su pecho se encogía.

" ** _Lucius solo acepta mi regalo y todo estará bien. Tendrás más poder y podrás serme útil con mis nuevos planes."_** Dijo la voz de Voldemort en la mente de Lucius.

Lucius no sabía cómo reaccionar. El dolor que sentía era indescriptible y estaba aterrorizado de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

" ** _Lucius se uno con los demás y conmigo. Podrás vengarte de todo aquel que se atrevió a ofenderte. Solo acéptame dentro de ti."_**

Lentamente Lucius fue sucumbiendo antes esos deseos impuros y macabros que rondaban en lo más profundo de él. El dolor iba siendo reemplazado por un poder desconocido que lo iba llenando y haciendo sentir mucho más fuerte que antes.

Lágrimas negras comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Lucius. El cambio estaba hecho.

"Si mi amo Voldemort soy todo suyo." Dijo Lucius mientras era liberado de sus ataduras.

Bellatrix sonrió al ver que Lucius se había unido. "Bien hecho Lucius. ¿Ahora dime que ha pasado mientras no estuve?" Pregunto Bellatrix mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Lucius seductivamente.

Otro más había caído en ante el poder de Voldemort.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente, Hogwarts.**

"En serio Minerva. Tenías que torturarnos con el beneficio de tener a Harry para ti sola." Dijo Hermione mientras corrían afuera de la escuela.

"Que puedo decir, tengo que aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida me brinda." Respondió Minerva con una sonrisa.

"Lo has estado haciendo todas las noches. Tienes el descaro de usar un hechizo para terminar tus documentos mientras te besuqueas con Harry." Dijo Padma.

"No fui yo que castigo a Harry. Además, sabemos que quieren hacer lo mismo con él." Respondió Minerva.

"No lo niego!" Exclamo Pavarti.

"Ese no es el problema Minerva. Deberías haber terminado de perfeccionar ese hechizo con tu segunda habilidad." Dijo Susan.

"No es tan fácil como creen. Es una dimensión de bolsillo para que todos entremos a ella desde nuestras camas usando la habilidad de Luna. Es bastante complicado de hacer ya que estamos separados entre cuatro diferentes locaciones y ni siquiera Asmodeux se prestó para ayudarnos a perfeccionarla." Dijo Minerva.

"Según ellos es algo que merece esfuerzo si quiere ser alcanzado. Pero fueron tan malvados de solo entregarnos los principios para crear tan complejo hechizo." Dijo Daphne.

Todas se sentían un poco triste mientras que Harry y Neville corrían un poco más delante de ellas.

"Así que eso es lo que ellas están tratando de crear?" Pregunto Neville.

"Exacto. Todas quieren una dimensión que nos permita dormir juntos todas las noches. Es bastante complicado ya que Luna todavía no perfecciona esa segunda habilidad ni Minerva ha perfeccionado la suya. Pero están cerca ya que llevan en ello desde agosto 8." Dijo Harry.

"Pero con que magia mantendría tal hechizo estable?"

"Solo un poco de magia para activar el círculo de transportación que Luna creará para todos y mi magia será la fuente para mantener la dimensión activa mientras estemos en ella."

"Eso no te agotaría bastante?"

"No. Es solo un poco de magia y créeme tengo mucha para usar. No por nada pude crear aquel hechizo en el duelo contra Voldemort."

"No sería más fácil usar a Dobby para entrar en ese lugar?" Pregunto Neville mientras llegaban a su meta.

"No los elfos no pueden transportarse a las dimensiones creadas por Minerva. Ni siquiera tratando de aparecer en ellas. Solo Minerva permite la entrada y solo Luna pueda pasar esa regla con su poder. ¿Además, crees que debemos llamar a Dobby cada noche a cuatro lugares diferentes solo para eso? Esto es solo necesario hasta la boda, después de eso podremos mudarnos a una de las habitaciones para parejas en el castillo. Desde allí solo Fleur y Dora requerirán transportarse." Explico Harry.

El grupo llego al final de su corrida matutina.

"La tienes más complicada que cualquier otro cuando se tratan de relaciones, Harry." Dijo Neville mientras comparaba su situación con Hannah y Violet a la de Harry con las chicas.

"No tanto. Créeme llevamos años conociéndonos y ya somos una familia sin la ceremonia de bodas. Ahora que lo recuerdo debo apresurarme a terminar con los anillos antes de navidad."

"Que tienes planeados para ellos?" Preguntaron las chicas al acercarse a Neville y Harry. Sus ojos brillaban con anticipación.

"Lo siento, pero eso es secreto y es mejor que esperen hasta que estén listos." Dijo Harry mientras tomaba a Neville por un brazo y se echaba a correr hacia el interior del castillo con Ignis y Hedwig siguiéndolos.

Las chicas lo miraron sonrientes. Sus familiares las empujaban para que lo siguieran y sin más que pensar las chicas corrieron a alcanzar a su querido prometido.

" _A veces quisiera que A.S. no hubiera bloqueado los recuerdos de los anillos para nosotras."_ Dijo Daphne.

" _No eres la única. Pero el que él no nos deje saber cómo se verán solo le agrega emoción a la espera."_ Respondió Hermione.

Las demás estaban de acuerdo.

* * *

 **En la mansión Potter**

"Solo un poco más y podre estar contigo mi amor." Dijo Luna mientras se sostenía su guadaña creando el circulo mágico que necesitaban para el hechizo.

"Tú puedes Luna!" Gritaban Astoria, Gabrielle y Ginny mientras estaban vestidas con uniformes de porristas.

Maximus, los gemelos, Violet y Elizabeth sosteniendo a Cassandra miraban como Luna se concentraba en este entrenamiento nuevamente.

"Creo que se pasaron con los uniformes, chicas." Dijo Maximus.

"Son necesarios para darle ánimos a Luna con lo que sea que está tratando de lograr." Respondió Violet.

"Además nos quedaron bastante bien. Es bueno no enfocarnos tanto en sus vestidos de bodas y solo divertimos con proyectos apartes. Ya quiero ver la cara de Harry cuando vea a todas las chicas vestidas en uniformes similares." Dijo Eli. Cassandra sonreía mientras veía la rutina de las chicas.

"Hey Alex." Dijo Nicholas.

"Si Nicho?" Respondió Alexander.

"Regresemos a la cama."

"De acuerdo. ¿Maxi nos sigues?" Pregunto Alex.

Maximus los miro y decidió seguirlos. Sus familiares no se quedaron atrás y se fueron con ellos. "Es bastante temprano en la mañana para que ellas estén haciendo esto."

Solo faltaba un dia para el juicio de Dumbledore.


	41. Dumbledore y sus revelaciones

_Conversacion_

Aria: ¡Es tiempo del juicio! * _Dice emocionada mientras sujeta una botella de vino_. *

Asmodeux: Ya veremos como el viejo Dumbledore se salva de esto.

A.S.: No creo que lo ejecuten, pero perderá mucho a causa de sus planes.

Deimos: Fue un tonto al tratar de usar al chico como su conejillo de indias en sus planes. Clásicos mortales, incapaces de hacerle frente a sus propios problemas sin ayuda.

Autor: Vamos todos guarden silencio y dejen que los lectores disfruten el show.

Aria: ¡Aguafiestas! * _Salta encima de una mesa_. *

Autor: Aria relájate. A.S. encárgate de tu esposa.

A.S.: Esta bien. Vamos Aria es hora de una siesta. * _Carga a Aria en sus brazos y sale de cuarto._ *

Asmodeux: Disculpen por las molestias. Es por eso por lo que ella no toma alcohol regularmente. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Sirius estaba sentado en su asiento del Wizengamot rodeado por el resto de la facción neutral y los demás miembros de las otras facciones. Los jefes de las casas Greengrass, Lovegood, Longbottom y Bones estaban tan ansiosos como el por saber cómo el juicio terminaría. Por muchos años Sirius había esperado para ver como el viejo mago defendería sus acciones durante tantos años frente al Wizengamot.

Sirius miro a la facción de la oscuridad y pudo notar que Lucius llevaba una especie de mascara cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara excepto por su boca. "Acaso no quiere que vean cuan bajo puede llegar un purasangre solitario?" Se pregunto Sirius antes de enfocarse en Dumbledore quien llegaba custodiado por tres aurores.

Las puertas se cerraron una vez que Dumbledore tomo su lugar en donde una vez Sirius y Remus estuvieron años atrás.

Todos pusieron atención y esperaron para que el ministro Fudge comenzara.

"Todos los miembros están presentes?" Pregunto Fudge.

"Así es. Podemos dar comienzo." Dijo Dolores.

"Bien. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, se te acusa de haber puesto en peligro las vidas de estudiantes y maestros en Hogwarts al haber permitido que un profesor bajo la posesión e influencia de aquel que no debe ser nombrado estuviera dentro de la escuela. Además de ese cargo también se te atribuye obstrucción de la justicia al no haber informado a las autoridades sobre esto. Esto también incluye el que un artefacto como la piedra filosofal se encontrara en la institución. ¿Como te declaras?" Pregunto Fudge.

Dumbledore guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de responder. "Culpable."

La mayor parte del Wizengamot casi se desmaya al haber escuchado la respuesta de Dumbledore. El lado de la luz era quienes menos se lo podían creer. Mientras que Sirius y los demás miembros de la unión lo miraban fijamente esperando por qué otra cosa diría el anciano.

"Silencio en la corte." Dijo Fudge mientras calmaba a los miembros del consejo. "Acusado entiende usted que estos son crímenes bastante graves y que puede obtener la peor condena solo por haber aceptado su culpa?" Pregunto Fudge al no esperar que Dumbledore aceptara la culpa tan fácilmente.

"Lo sé. Se lo que hice, pero tuve mis razones para hacerlo. Muchos de ustedes no entienden lo peligroso que es Voldemort." Dijo Dumbledore mientras que Fudge lo miraba lleno de ira al escuchar el nombre. "Ustedes no saben nada de lo que es Voldemort ni tampoco de que es capaz. No entienden que este gobierno y esta sociedad son las causas de que alguien como Voldemort o Grindelwald existan."

Dumbledore los miro a todos fijamente sin miedo alguno. "Yo he hecho todo lo posible por años para impedir que la Britania mágica se venga abajo y termine en caos. Se que está mal el impedir que esta sociedad avance." Dijo mientras miraba a la facción neutral. "Pero les es imposible cambiar. Se han aferrado a costumbres y leyes inadecuadas para este tiempo, es por eso por lo que alguien como Tom Riddle se convirtió en Voldemort."

Esa última frase hizo que la sala estallara en discusión.

"Tom Riddle es Voldemort!" Dijo Amelia.

"Quien es este Tom Riddle?" Pregunto Sirius. Esto no era algo que el esperaba saber ahora.

Los demás miembros de la facción neutral actuaron rápidamente y llamaron a sus elfos domésticos para que investigaran el nombre.

"Silencio!" Exclamo Fudge. "Que pruebas tienes de que este supuesto Riddle puede ser aquel que no debe ser nombrado?" Pregunto Fudge mientras pensaba en que Dumbledore solo estaba mintiendo para distraer al Wizengamot e impedir que fuera su perdición.

"Solo mis memorias sobre un chico que fue oprimido por una sociedad que no te aceptaba si no eras puro. Una sociedad que le negó todo y lo fue corrompiendo hasta forzarlo a creer en que solamente siendo igual a ellos seria aceptado. Yo trate de ayudar a ese chico, pero esta sociedad ya lo había corrompido lo suficiente para que se convirtiera en eso que tememos todos." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Quiero ver esas memorias!" Exclamo Sirius. Los demás miembros de la unión estaban de acuerdo.

Arthur Greengrass quería pruebas de que las actitudes y leyes conservadoras de su sociedad había sido una de las causas de la creación de este enemigo.

Xeno Lovegood ya estaba pensando en cómo crearía artículos para su periódico sobre este caso.

Amelia quería toda información posible para saber cómo derrotar a aquel que le había arrebatado a casi toda su familia.

Frank y su madre pensaban en lo que había dicho Dumbledore. En verdad la Britania mágica había tenido graves problemas en cuanto a ciertos aspectos sociales, pero nunca pensaron en que estos causarían que un joven creara tal grande problema.

 **Minutos más tarde.**

Dumbledore les había empezado a mostrar las memorias de como conoció al joven en aquel orfanato. Aunque el chico tenía un talento natural estaba manchado por el odio y el rechazo. Fruto de una violación causada por su madre, Tom Riddle fue a parar en orfanato muggle una vez su madre falleció.

"Él era el último heredero de sangre que Slytherin podría tener, pero nuestras leyes prohíben que un niño nacido de una relación sexual forzada además de ser mitad sangre pueda tener los mismos derechos que cualquier otra persona." Explico Dumbledore mientras mostraba como lo llevo a Gringotts, pero le fue negado el tomar su título por las leyes que existían en la Britania mágica.

"Pero Gringotts es una nación independiente prácticamente." Dijo Sirius.

"Lo son, pero Slytherin no es una familia noble de esa nación. Gringotts puede hacer muchas cosas, pero también son afectados por nuestras leyes." Dijo Dumbledore. "Me encargue de sus necesidades financieras como su tutor y espere que al ser capaz de ganar una educación en Hogwarts podría dejar su odio atrás pero así no fue."

Las memorias mostraban como con el pasar de los años Riddler iba descendiendo por un camino obsesionado con mantener la puridad mientras ocultaba su verdadero pasado. Iba ganando aliados y volviéndose más fuerte además de mostrando una habilidad para los duelos bastante avanzada.

"Tuve que hacerme a la idea de que él ya estaba perdido por eso me mantuve vigilándolo hasta que se graduó y desapareció del mapa. Solo tiempo después Voldemort comenzó sus actividades." Dijo Dumbledore terminando de mostrar la última de sus memorias.

"En serio Dumbledore crees que eso confirma que él es Voldemort." Dijo Fudge mientras miraba a su alrededor. Todos estaban pensando en lo que Dumbledore había dicho. "Por favor no pueden creer que este viejo pueda tener la razón sobre quien no debe ser nombrado."

Sirius miro a Dumbledore. " _Él tiene que saber más de Riddle que cualquier persona. No podemos permitir que él sea enviado a Azkaban._ " Pensó Sirius. Se aseguraría de ayudar a Harry con cualquier cosa necesaria en cuanto a esta guerra. "Aunque quieras negarlo ministro Fudge las pruebas son fuertes en esto. Él puede ser la única persona que conozca algo sobre Voldemort. Ya sabemos que el regresara y el público se enterara."

"No podemos permitir que el público sepa de esto." Dijo Dolores.

"Lo siento por usted Dolores, pero el público sabrá sobre esto, aunque usted o Fudge no lo quiera. Ya publiqué el primer artículo sobre el duelo entre Harry y Voldemort en Hogwarts." Dijo Xeno.

"Pero usted no estuvo presente. Como supo de eso." Dijo Fudge.

"No es necesario estar en el lugar para saber la verdad." Dijo Xeno mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Soy capaz de obtener información que ni siquiera tu periódico puede." Pensó Xeno.

Fudge detestaba el que el Quirel se hubiera vuelto tan famoso con el pasar de los años. Comenzó como una simple revista sobre especies exóticas, pero se había convertido en el mayor contrincante de Profeta Diario. Sus artículos eran reales y no se basaban en las mentiras que el trataba de venderle al público.

"Nos estamos desviando del juicio. ¿Qué decisión tomaremos con Dumbledore?" Dijo Augusta Longbottom.

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron a Fudge. "Enviarlo a Azkaban o ejecutarlo es lo que propongo." Dijo Fudge.

"No podemos enviarlo a Azkaban. Sabes muy bien lo que pasaría si el viejo dura, aunque sea un día en ese lugar." Dijo Sirius. "Ejecutarlo tampoco es viable pues es un héroe en los ojos del público desde que derroto a Grindelwald."

"Entonces que propone usted Lord Black?" Pregunto Dolores.

"Lo mismo que hicieron con Grindelwald. Él puede quedarse como director o profesor en Hogwarts, pero no puede salir del lugar hasta el día de su muerte. También perderá su posición en el Wizengamot. Hablare con los Goblins para que preparen algo para asegurar que no salga si quiera al exterior del castillo." Dijo Sirius. "Amelia que piensas sobre tener a algunos aurores en la escuela como vigilantes?"

"Me suena muy bien. Solo tengo que ver quienes pueden estar dispuestos a moverse a Hogwarts." Dijo Amelia.

"Alice puede ser uno de ellos, aunque nos hallamos retirado de servicio activo. Creo que Alastor Moody puede ser otro." Dijo Frank.

"Moody está entrenando a Nymphadora Tonks, pero podemos hacer algunos arreglos para facilitar la continuación de su trabajo. Tendré que hablar con el sobre ello." Dijo Amelia.

"Algo más que debamos decidir sobre Dumbledore?" Pregunto Fudge.

"Como no lo ejecutaremos o enviaremos a Azkaban podemos imponerle ciertas multas." Dijo Dolores. "Además debemos decidir qué hacer con su varita. Se quedará como director, pero podemos confiar en que no la use para escapar del lugar."

"Les aseguro que no lo hare, pero si tanto la desean pueden tomarla si así lo quieren." Dijo Dumbledore. No pretendía perder la oportunidad que había logrado obtener por negarse a entregar la varita más preciada en el mundo. "Tengo que agradecerle a Sirius el que haya impedido que me enviaran a Azkaban."

"La varita la puedo guardar yo." Dijo Fudge.

"Ni de broma ministro. No permitiré que alguien como usted lleve algo como esa varita. Todavía no hemos resuelto el que existan posibles traidores entre nosotros. Mejor que él se quede con ella. Es mejor saber que aquel que no la ha usado para comenzar una guerra en todo este tiempo la siga poseyendo." Dijo Arthur.

La facción neutral y de la luz estaban de acuerdo con Arthur. La facción oscura no mostro reacción alguna.

"Bien si eso es lo que piensan tenemos un veredicto. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se te encuentra culpable. Desde ahora pierdes tu posición en el Wizengamot. Se te condena a vivir el resto de tu vida en el interior de la escuela Hogwarts sin la posibilidad de salir del lugar. Aurores se moverán a la escuela para vigilarte y las multas serán descontadas de tu cuenta en Gringotts. Aurores espósenlo. Lord Black y Amelia quedan a cargo de asegurar su estadía en Hogwarts." Dijo Fudge.

Los aurores esposaron a Dumbledore. Sirius y Amelia salieron de lugar junto al esposado Dumbledore.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Lucius**

Lucius había guardado silencio durante todo el juicio. La voz de su amo en su cabeza le ordeno mantenerse fuera de sospechas y que no actuara al menos que él se lo ordenara. Lucius acepto las órdenes y solo vigilo lo que ocurría.

El que Dumbledore haya dicho que Voldemort su amo era solo una mitad sangre hizo que su sangre ardiera. Pero al ver esas memorias se preguntó si era cierto.

" ** _Y si lo es ya no importa. Mi querido Lucius ya pasamos lo que es ser una pura sangre. Nosotros estamos más allá._ " **Dijo la pequeña parte de Voldemort que rondaba en su cabeza.

Ya no había una salida para él. Su destino había sido sellado una vez se rindió ante sus deseos y acepto la bendición de su rey.

 _"_ ** _Ahora mi querido Lucius continúa investigando y haciendo reconocimiento. Quiero saber que esperar de mis enemigos. En especial ese estúpido joven Harry Potter. Averigua todo lo que puedas de él y su familia. No olvides mantener un ojo en Dumbledore, esa varita me será útil más adelante._ " **Dijo aquella voz antes de dejar la mente de Lucius en silencio.

De esta manera Lucius continúo vigilando a los enemigos de su amo.

 **Con Sirius y Amelia**

El grupo avanzaba fuera del ministerio en dirección a Gringotts cubiertos con capuchas. La gente los miraba curiosos, pero los aurores les impedían a los transeúntes acercarse.

"Espero que estés feliz con el resultado de tus decisiones." Dijo Sirius mientras miraba a Dumbledore.

"No era el resultado más deseado, pero debo conformarme con no ir a Azkaban o ser besado por un dementor." Respondió Dumbledore.

"Porque nunca dijiste nada sobre Riddle?" Pregunto Amelia. "Sabes cuántas vidas se hubieran salvado de haber sabido su identidad."

"No estoy seguro de que es el." Dijo Dumbledore.

El grupo quería detenerse al escuchar esto, pero decidieron seguir avanzando hasta llegar a Gringotts. Una vez entraron, Sirius se dirigió rápidamente hacia Sharpclaw.

"Sharpclaw es un asunto de urgencia. Necesito una sala privada y que me consigas a los mejores goblins con conocimiento sobre hechizos de encarcelamiento." Dijo Sirius.

Sharpclaw lo miro y noto el estrés en su cara. "Síganme por aquí." Dijo el goblin antes de llevarlos por unas escaleras que solo eran usadas por goblins o sus aliados.

Antes de que los aurores pudieran avanzar dos guardias los detuvieron. Sharpclaw miro a los guardias y les hizo una Sena para que los dejaran pasar. El grupo subió las escaleras y camino por un pasillo con varias puertas hasta llegar a una con una placa en idioma goblin la cual decía 'Sala de reuniones 3'.

El grupo entro y tomaron distintos asientos en una mesa redonda. Sharpclaw fue el único que no lo hizo.

"Si me disculpan volveré en unos minutos. No salgan sin mí de esta sala." Dijo Sharpclaw antes salir de la sala.

Sirius exhalo profundamente y miro a Dumbledore. "Explícate ya viejo." Dijo Sirius tratando de no ahorcarlo.

"No estoy 100% seguro de que Voldemort sea Tom, pero es la principal persona en mi lista. No eh podido averiguar nada de la identidad de Voldemort, pero estoy más que seguro que es el. Si lo es ahí una manera de comprobarlo la cual me vino a la mente la noche antes de hoy." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Y cuál es esa forma?" Pregunto Amelia.

"Harry y Voldemort lucharon a muerte en frente del ministro del Wizengamot, la cabeza del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, un miembro de una casa noble, el jefe Warlock del Wizengamot además que nadie se interpuso. Fue un duelo sin interferencia alguna y aunque era una posesión cuenta como Voldemort. Si Voldemort es Tom Riddle, Harry gano su título como heredero de Slytherin al haberlo derrotado y eliminado por su cuenta." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Esa es una ley antigua que solo- "Decía Sirius antes de recordar que todavía estaba vigente. "Una ley que fue creada en el pasado por las mismas casas nobles para asegurar que las casas pudieran ser pasadas a aliados si acaso no había un heredero."

"No me digas que esa fue la forma en que los Potter consiguieron todas esas casas a su nombre?" Pregunto Amelia.

"No. Las casas Peverell, Griffindor y Ravenclaw fueron matrimonios entre los ancestros de Harry. La casa Hufflepuff fue pasada por un duelo contra el ultimo heredero de sangre que tuvieron el cual nunca se casó, pero decidió pasar su título a los Potter por medio de un duelo el cual no fue a muerte." Dijo Sirius al recordar aquella vez que leyó ese libro con James.

"Entonces solo nos queda traer a Harry para asegurarnos de esto." Dijo Amelia.

"Exacto." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Eres un viejo con demasiados secretos lo sabes." Dijo Sirius mientras lo miraba serio.

"Para poder prevenir que una sociedad como esta se venga abajo tienes que ser alguien como yo capaz de muchas cosas para impedir que todo falle. Ahora ya no puedo hacerlo y todo cae en las manos tuyas y de Harry." Dijo Dumbledore.

De esta manera el grupo espero por el regreso de Sharpclaw _._


	42. La verdad duele mas cuando es tarde

_Conversacion_

Asmodeux: No deja de asombrarme como los mortales son capaces de escapar situaciones imposibles de alguna manera.

Deimos: Es por razones como esta que deben dejarme destruirlos a todos. Cuantos años tuvo Dumbledore para abrir la boca y no lo hizo. No merecen existir.

Aria: Deimos tranquilízate. Todos tienen derecho a decidir, aunque sus decisiones no sean la mejores.

A.S.: Bueno mejor sigamos con la historia.

Autor: Disfruten del capítulo.

 _Conversacion Termina_

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Después de varios momentos de esperar el grupo vio como Sharpclaw regreso con dos goblins más. Ambos se veían tan viejos como el pero sus vestimentas demostraban que trabajaban en un lugar completamente diferente al banco.

"Mis disculpas Lord Black. No fue fácil el conseguir a estos dos. Les presento a Hammerhead y Lockheart, los goblins cuales recomiendo." Dijo el Sharpclaw mientras presentaba a lo hermanos.

Ambos goblins hicieron una reverencia antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Soy Lockheart. Si pudieran decirme lo que necesitan mi hermano y yo comenzaríamos nuestro trabajo enseguida." Dijo el Goblin mientras miraba a Sirius y su grupo ansioso.

Sirius miro a Sharpclaw unos segundos. "Estas seguro de que ellos son capaces de crear lo que necesito?"

Sharpclaw lo miro un poco molesto. "Acaso no cree en mi lord Black?"

"Sharpclaw confío en ti como un aliado importante. Solo quiero estar seguro pues esta no es una petición fácil. Lo que necesito debe estar listo para el atardecer o noche de hoy. Es algo que tiene que ver con el juicio de este anciano." Dijo Sirius mientras amputaba a Dumbledore.

Sharpclaw entendido. "Descuidé mi lord. Pongo mi confianza al 100% en estos dos. Vienen de una familia que se ha dedicado por generaciones a la creación de hechizos y artefactos para encarcelar a criminales. Nuestros presos siempre son sometidos con esposas creadas por su familia y nuestras cárceles son creadas por ellos también." Explico el goblin.

Sirius pudo ver la determinación en los ojos de Sharpclaw por lo que no dudo más. "Necesito un hechizo o artefacto que pueda mantener a este anciano atado a Hogwarts. No puede salir del castillo y debe ser algo permanente hasta el día de su muerte. Esto es parte de la decisión durante su juicio."

Los goblins miraron al grupo dudosos.

"Que hizo el anciano para ganar tal castigo?" Pregunto Hammerhead.

"Tiene que ver con Voldemort. Él es Albus Dumbledore y fue hallado culpable de varios crímenes. Este castigo es algo que impidió que fuera enviado a Azkaban o besado por un dementor." Explico Amelia.

Los goblins se sorprendieron un poco pues no esperaban que alguien como el famoso Dumbledore fuera a ser juzgado y encontrado culpable.

Los hermanos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos por unos momentos antes dirigirse a Sirius.

"Tenemos algo que usábamos antes para criaturas peligrosas. Podemos adaptarlo para un ser humano, pero queremos saber si están de acuerdo con que este artefacto tenga una última medida de seguridad." Dijo Lockheart.

"Cual sería esa medida de seguridad?" Pregunto Sirius.

"Veneno de basilisco. Como explicamos es un artefacto para criatura peligrosas, pero si es para asegurar que él no pueda escapar esta es la forma más severa de asegurar su estadía." Dijo Hammerhead.

"El artefacto es un collar el cual impide al usuario salir de cierta área. Pero si el usuario trata con todas sus fuerzas de salir de su área designada el collar normalmente causa dolores severos para restringir al usuario. En el caso de Dumbledore lo adaptaríamos con un sistema simple pero letal, si el tratara de salir del área le causaría descargas eléctricas, pero si no detiene su avance el collar le inyectaría veneno de basilisco en cantidades extremas directamente al sistema circulatorio. Lo mismo pasaría si trata de removerlo o cambiar su apariencia para escapar." Explico Lockheart antes de mirar a Dumbledore. "Morirías en menos de 10 segundos."

"Como consiguieron veneno de basilisco?" Pregunto Amelia. Todo lo que tenía que ver con Basiliscos estaba prohibido en la Inglaterra mágica por lo cual era imposible conseguir alguna parte de la criatura al menos que no fuera en el mercado negro.

"Solo digamos que otras naciones no tienen las mismas leyes y esto nos permite conseguir ingredientes exóticos." Dijo Hammerhead.

Sirius miro a Dumbledore. El anciano no se veía afectado por lo que había escuchado. "Tienes alguna objeción?"

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. "Por lo menos seguiré vivo y en Hogwarts por lo que me resta de vida."

"Bien cuanto necesitan para preparar todo?" Pregunto Sirius mientras miraba a los goblins.

"Estaremos listo con un equipo para esta noche. Solo esperen por nosotros en Hogwarts esta noche." Dijo Hammerhead.

"Entiendo. Bien Amelia creo que hora de que vayamos a hablar con Harry sobre todo esto. Sharpclaw gracias por esto. Espera mi visita con Harry. Por favor avísale al encargado de la bóveda de la familia Potter que el heredero vendrá de visita." Dijo Sirius mientras extendía su mano.

Sharpclaw la tomo sin dudarlo un segundo. "Fue un placer. Esperare ansioso su visita."

De esta manera el grupo se marchó del lugar para dirigirse a Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, más tarde.**

El grupo había regresado a Hogwarts. Al llegar fueron recibidos por Snape el cual se veía más relajado al ver a Dumbledore vivo y no en Azkaban. Pero su alivio fue oscurecido al ver quien acompañaba a Dumbledore.

"Black." Dijo Snape con un indistinguible odio detrás de su voz.

"Snape. Qué bueno verte venir a recibir a tu amigo después de su juicio." Dijo Sirius en un tono alegre, aunque con se podía notar desde lejos la enemistad entre los dos.

"Disculpe profesor Snape, pero debemos hablar con el resto de los maestros en la escuela. La decisión que fue tomada sobre Dumbledore es algo que deben saber." Dijo Amelia al ver a Snape tratando de matar a Sirius con la mirada.

Snape poso su vista en Dumbledore el cual solo asintió desde su posición siendo sostenido por los aurores que los acompañaban.

"También trae a Harry. Hay cosas importantes que debo hablar con él." Dijo Sirius.

"Él es solo un niño insolente. ¿Qué va a hacer el en una reunión de maestros?" Pregunto Snape.

"El mismo niño que es el enemigo mortal de Voldemort. El mismo que puede derrotarte en un duelo. Ese niño tiene la mente de un adulto y tiene el derecho a saber lo que ocurrió de primera fuente." Respondió Sirius.

"Snape no discutas con Lord Black. Solo reúne al personal en la escuela y trae al chico. No tenemos tiempo para esto." Dijo Dumbledore.

Snape dio la vuelta y se marchó con pasos bastante fuertes.

"Sigue siendo un estúpido." Dijo Sirius al verlo marcharse.

"Él tiene razones para ser así." Dijo Dumbledore.

"El que Lily haya elegido a James es su culpa. James no le impidió que continuara su amistad con ella. El mismo fue quien la alejo de James." Dijo Sirius.

"No es a eso que me refiero. Él se culpa de muchas cosas las cuales no entenderías al menos que hablaran civilizadamente. Él ha sufrido bastante y no pido que lo entiendas, pero por favor no lo juzgues. Confió en él." Explico Dumbledore.

"Yo también sufrí, pero no me da el derecho a odiar a las personas solo porque la vida no fue fácil para mí. Detesto a Peter por habernos traicionado pero mi enemistad con Snape es por su estúpida forma de ser. Sabes cuantas cosas hubieran sido diferente si él no se hubiera aferrado a ser un miembro de Slytherin y hubiera tratado de forma una amistad con nosotros. Pero no lo hizo y aun ahora cuando es un adulto no siento que haya cambiado." Dijo Sirius antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia el gran salón.

Amelia lo siguió y los aurores hicieron que Dumbledore se moviera junto a ellos.

" _Que harías si supieras que él fue quien le entrego la profecía a Voldemort. Acaso lo matarías o el chico lo haría."_ Pensó Dumbledore mientras avanzaban.

* * *

 **Momentos más tarde**

Todo el personal estaba reunido en el gran salón además de Harry y Ignis. Las chicas estaban furiosas cuando Snape no les permitió seguirlos, pero Harry las calmo y les prometió que todo estaría bien.

Snape sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ver como las chicas lo miraban. " _Dios por favor es como Lily me miro esa vez."_ Pensó Snape mientras avanzaba con Harry detrás de él.

Después de haber llegado al gran salón, Harry tomo asiento junto a Ignis en una de las mesas en frente de donde Dumbledore estaba sentado con aurores sosteniendo sus esposas. Al ver esto Harry tuvo mayor curiosidad de saber que ocurrió con Dumbledore.

Minerva estaba sentada en su propio asiento en la mesa de profesores. Miraba a Sirius quien estaba de pie en frente de la mesa de los profesores junto a Amelia.

"Están todos presentes?" Pregunto Sirius.

"Si estamos todos. Los estudiantes están en sus cuartos y se les prohibió salir hasta que regresáramos a cada casa." Dijo Minerva.

"Bien. Esta mañana Dumbledore fue sometido a un juicio por lo que ocurrió con el profesor poseído." Dijo Sirius.

"Después que él se declarara culpable y revelara algunos secretos muy controversiales una decisión fue tomada. El estará atado a vivir el resto de su vida dentro del castillo sin poder salir de él." Explico Amelia.

Todos los maestros estaban estáticos al escuchar el resultado. La primera en salir de su asombro fue Minerva.

"Pero que hay del consejo a cargo de la escuela? Acaso ellos no estarían en contra de esta decisión." Dijo Minerva.

"La mayor parte del consejo está en el Wizengamot y es la solución que impedía que fuera enviado a Azkaban o besado por un dementor." Explico Sirius.

"Que secreto revelo este anciano para escapar su posible final?" Pregunto Harry mientras miraba a Sirius serio.

"Tom Riddle. Él nos dio el nombre de la posible identidad de Voldemort." Dijo Sirius.

Los maestros no podían creerlo. Sobre todo, Hagrid se veía el más afectado pues recordaba cómo fue expulsado durante su tiempo como estudiante gracias a Riddle.

"Como podemos estar seguro de que no está mintiendo de nuevo. ¡Ya guardo varios secretos y posiblemente tiene más que no ha revelado a nadie!" Exclamo Minerva. No podía creer que Dumbledore usara tal estrategia para salvar su cuello.

"Mañana confirmaremos esto. Necesito que Harry y la profesora McGonagall me acompañen a Gringotts para confirmar esto. Por ahora solo deben saber que unos aurores se mudaran a la escuela para servir como los supervisores de Dumbledore." Explico Sirius.

Todos hablaban entre ellos y discutían la situación. Nadie esperaba que Dumbledore supiera de algo tan grave y tendría el descaro de guardar silencio.

Todo el mundo callo cuando Ignis lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el techo. Voltearon a mirar a Harry y vieron como su cara mostraba ira. Harry se paró de su asiento y camino hacia Dumbledore.

"Por años tuviste la oportunidad de abrir la boca. Una guerra que tomo la vida de muchas personas inocentes y no tuviste la valentía para decir algo. Susan perdió a muchos de sus familiares por esa guerra y mis padres murieron a manos de él. ¡Sabes cuantas muertes podías haber evitado si hubieras dicho algo!" Grito Harry.

"No tenía forma de confirmarlo además nadie podía derrotarlo. Él no es el debilucho que enfrentaste esa noche Harry. Yo no creo poder enfrentarlo a causa de mi edad." Admitió Dumbledore.

"Eso no te escusa. El solo tener un indicio de quien podía ser el enemigo número uno del Wizengamot les hubiera ofrecido ventajas a todos." Dijo Harry mientras lo miraba fríamente. "De seguro tuviste una razón estúpida para no actuar antes en contra de Grindelwald."

Ese comentario hizo que Dumbledore reaccionara y golpeara la mesa fuertemente.

"Lo que paso con Grindelwald es algo de lo que no tienes el derecho a hablar en ninguna forma. Tú no sabes nada de mi para poder hablar de porque no actué antes." Dijo Dumbledore mientras mostraba un rostro que nunca alguien que lo conociera había visto. Una mezcla de dolor e ira era notable.

"Entonces no creo que podamos trabajar juntos para detener a Voldemort." Dijo Harry antes de dar la vuelta y caminar afuera del salón.

Minerva miro a Sirius unos segundos. Sirius asintio y Minerva se fue detras de Harry.

Sirius volteo a mirar a Dumbledore. "Tal parece que hasta tú tienes tus límites."

Dumbledore se mantuvo en su lugar y no dijo nada en contra de aquel comentario.

Los demás maestros presentes comenzaron a salir. Solo Snape, Amelia y Sirius se quedaron hay.


	43. Historia secundaria: pasado de Albus

_Conversacion_

A.S.: Aria si yo me dejara consumir por Deimos me detendrías?

Aria: Sin duda. Aunque moriría contigo.

Asmodeux: No es tan fácil para todos hacer algo así.

Autor: Y por esto hice este capítulo. Disfruten.

 _Conversacion Termina_

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

 **Unos dias después de la derrota de Grindelwald**

En un hospital mágico de Londres se encontraba Newt Scamander. Sus heridas no eran graves pero su cansancio mental estaba al límite. No solo había luchado por su vida, pero para proteger a Tina al igual que los demás. Pero el haber sobrevivido no lo hacía sentirse feliz, no solo lo hacía recordar lo cerca que estuvo de morir a manos de Grindelwald. El mago era poderoso más allá de lo conocido, sus hechizos pusieron a Newt contra las cuerdas aun cuando tenía la ayuda de sus criaturas mágicas.

Newt no era alguien que disfrutara de duelos y demás, pero la situación lo envolvió más allá de lo que deseo. Su viaje a Estados Unidos no implicaba en envolverse en asuntos rodeando a uno de los magos más oscuros de su tiempo, pero agradecía haber conocido a Tina y a los demás. De seguro Cornelius le diría que fue demasiado impulsivo al haber extendido su viajes por estos eventos, pero nada podía hacer sobre ello. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de su habitación abriéndose y alguien que reconocía muy bien.

"Dumbledore." Dijo Newt al ver a su exmaestro y la razón por la cual había sobrevivido.

"Newt! Veo que tu recuperación va bien." Respondió Dumbledore.

Newt lo miro fijamente de arriba abajo. Todavía no podía creer que con tal habilidad para la magia no hubiera actuado directamente para detener a Grindelwald. Eso lo había mantenido buscando una razón para explicar por qué la persona la cual derroto a Grindelwald había durado tanto en actuar. Él estuvo presente durante el duelo y fue testigo de la gran habilidad de Dumbledore para disparar o usar diferentes hechizos muchos de los cuales Newt solo había leído de libros en otras culturas.

"Newt? ¿Me escuchas?" Pregunto Dumbledore mientras movía su mano en frente de la cara de Newt para sacarlo de su trance.

"Que? ¿Decías algo Dumbledore?" Respondió Newt.

"Decía que los periódicos quieren entrevistarte sobre lo que sucedió. Trataron lo mismo con Pretina, pero ella se negó a dar algún testimonio más allá del duelo final." Explico Dumbledore. "Eres un héroe en los ojos del publico Newt."

Newt agacho la cabeza antes de responder. "No quiero hablar con ellos. Lo que Tina y los demás describieron es más que suficiente. No soy ningún héroe. Tu eres al que ellos buscan Dumbledore, el hechicero más grande de esta generación." Dijo Newt mientras miraba directamente a Dumbledore a la cara.

Dumbledore pudo sentir que algo estaba molestando a Newt por lo que decidió tomar asiento en una silla del cuarto. "Que ocurre? Deberías estar un poco más alegre después de todo esto. ¡La guerra termino!"

"Eso no es lo que me importa ahora mismo. Cuando nos encontramos después de que Grindelwald escapara para buscar esa varita te pregunte por qué no podías enfrentarlo tú. Sabía que eras un mago fuerte y capaz además de que durante ese duelo demostraste ser más que capaz de enfrentarlo. Ahora te lo pregunto otra vez. ¿Por qué te negaste a enfrentarlo en un inicio? Sabes cuantas personas murieron y pudieron morir tratando de detenerlo." Dijo Newt mientras incrementaba el volumen detrás de su voz.

"…." Dumbledore no respondió.

"Dumbledore puse mi vida en riesgo durante todo esta guerra sin desearlo. Sabias muy bien que detesto luchar y pusiste varias criaturas que yo protejo en peligro. Tina y mis amigos casi mueren durante todo esto. Merezco una explicación sobre él porque no lo detuviste antes. Que te impedía hacer lo que hiciste durante ese último duelo todo este tiempo." Siguió Newt tratando de obtener las repuestas que buscaba.

Dumbledore sentía como su silencio causaba que Newt se enojara aún más. Las respuestas que el buscaba era una parte crucial de su pasado y eran cosas las cuales no podía olvidar o borrar por más que lo quisiera. Las palabras de Newt tenían fuerza detrás de ellas pues en verdad él había escapado del conflicto por mucho tiempo hasta el punto en el que había influenciado a varios magos además de Newt para que fueran a detener a Grindelwald. Pero el resultado no fue el que el deseo, muchos de esos magos murieron en el intento de detener a Grindelwald y sus seguidores.

Dumbledore uso la varita que había obtenido al derrotar a Grindelwald para cerrar la puerta con seguro y colocar un hechizo de privacidad en el cuarto. El chico se merecía saber por lo menos sus razones para evadir el conflicto por tanto tiempo.

"Nunca tuve miedo de Grindelwald. Su poder nunca me asusto, pero su mentalidad y capacidad para hacer caer a cualquiera en sus planes es algo que me atrajo a él durante un tiempo en el cual deseaba cambiar al mundo para ser libre de las ataduras que tiene nuestra sociedad." Explico Dumbledore.

"Te atrajo? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Newt.

"Yo… fui alguien que quiso seguir a Grindelwald en sus comienzos. Su forma de pensar tenía muchas similitudes con la mía y el me hacía sentir libre de lo que estaba ocurriendo en vida en ese tiempo. Ambos éramos los más grandes magos de nuestra época." Dijo Dumbledore. Su cara mostraba dolor y decepción.

"….. ¿Me estás diciendo que él te gustaba? ¡No quisiste enfrentarlo porque te gustaba Grindelwald!" Exclamo Newt incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando. No podía creer que todo este tiempo Dumbledore se negó a luchar por sus sentimientos.

"No fue solo por eso. Nuestra amistad termino años atrás el día en que mi hermana murió." Dijo Dumbledore mientras su tono de voz se tornaba más serio.

"Entonces cual es la razón? Por lo que has dicho solo me hace pensar en que todo este tiempo te negaste a detener a quien amabas."

Dumbledore suspiro antes de volver a hablar. "Pasé mucho tiempo junto a Grindelwald y estuve cerca de marcharme junto a él, pero mi hermano me detuvo. Se suponía que yo debía encargarme de mi hermana una vez mi madre murió, pero eso significaba dejar mis sueños y ambiciones atrás. Grindelwald me mostro un camino en el cual podía hacer ambas cosas, pero mi hermano me despertó de esa ilusión."

"Planeabas llevartela junto con Grindelwald?" Pregunto Newt mientras que Dumbledore asintió. "Esa es la idea más estúpida y descuidada que podías haber tomado. Grindelwald era un criminal buscado como pudiste siquiera tomar esa opción en consideración."

"Lo sé. Mi hermano dijo algo similar antes de golpearme para hacerme reaccionar. Ella no podía ser parte de mis planes junto a Grindelwald en especial por el estado de su magia. Era joven e ignorante pero mi hermano me hizo reaccionar. Cuando fui a hablar con Grindelwald sobre que no lo acompañaría mi hermano me siguió para asegurarse que haría lo correcto." Dijo Dumbledore antes de detenerse por un momento. Sus manos temblaban y su cara mostraba aún más dolor que antes.

Newt lo miro y no podía creer que Dumbledore estuviera en tal estado a causa de una memoria. "Dumbledore no te atrevas a escapar. Termina de hablar." Newt no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de saber porque Dumbledore se había negado por tanto tiempo.

"Le dije a Grindelwald que no lo seguiría pues mi hermano estaba en lo cierto y mi hermana era más importante. Pero esto hizo que Grindelwald reaccionara violentamente por lo cual ataco a mi hermano mientras gritaba que no permitiría que yo dejara nuestros planes atrás. Yo reaccione atacándolo para proteger a mi hermano mientras que el saco su propia varita y se unió a la batalla tratando de acabar con Grindelwald. Yo le exigí que me dejara a mi resolver el asunto pues no deseaba que Grindelwald fuera herido, pero esto solo causo que todos lucháramos todos contra todos." Dijo Dumbledore mientras recordaba como los hechizos volaban por todas partes.

* * *

 _Mini Flashback_

Hechizos eran lanzados por los tres jóvenes. Mientras que Albus trataba de inmovilizar a Grindelwald e impedir que Aberforth cumpliera su amenazas de matar a Grindelwald.

"Albus aléjate y déjame eliminar a este desgraciado!" Exclamaba Aberforth furioso.

"Aberforth detente este es mi problema. Grindelwald soy al que quieres deja a mi hermano en paz." Gritaba un joven Albus mientras bloqueaba los hechizos dirigidos hacia él.

"Tú eres mi aliado. Hicimos un pacto de sangre. No permitiré que un simple chico te aleje de tu destino junto a mi Albus. Aun si es tu propia sangre." Dijo Grindelwald antes de disparar un hechizo letal hacia Aberforth.

Dumbledore rápidamente movió a su hermano fuera del rango del hechizo mientras disparaba un hechizo letal hacia Grindelwald.

La pelea solo seguía incrementando su severidad. Aberforth rápidamente comenzó a copiar los hechizos que los otros dos usaban lo cual llevo a una pelea letal de tres lados.

 _Mini Flashback Termina._

* * *

"Luchábamos más y más llevándonos a solo luchar por nuestra ira propia hasta que ella apareció." Dijo Dumbledore después de haber describió ese trágico duelo.

"Quien apareció?" Pregunto Newt.

"Ariana. Ella estaba en la casa, pero cuando sintió que el duelo solo incrementaba en severidad corrió hacia donde nos encontrábamos tratando de detenernos. Ella corrió justo al centro del conflicto gritando que nos detuviéramos, pero fue su perdición. En ese momento todos lanzamos un hechizo letal al mismo tiempo tratando de eliminarnos entre nosotros, pero Ariana recibió uno de ellos. Su muerte fue instantánea." Dijo Dumbledore mientras una lagrima caía desde su ojo.

Newt guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras veía como la tristeza y culpa consumía a Dumbledore. "Quien fue el que lanzo el hechizo?"

"Nunca lo supe y Grindelwald aun con sus habilidades se negó a decirme la verdad durante nuestro último duelo. Le tuve miedo a saber la verdad, a saber, que fui yo el que termino con la vida de mi única hermana. El que acabo con la persona que debía proteger solo por mis estúpidas ambiciones. Grindelwald se marchó rápidamente del lugar al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Ariana." Dijo Dumbledore mientras cerraba sus puños lleno de ira.

"Por tu pasado con el te negaste a detenerlo." Dijo Newt.

"No podía enfrentar la verdad y todavía hoy me siento incapaz de hacerlo. El era la persona que alguna vez vi como mi igual y a quien seguiría al final del mundo. Pero las cosas no fueron como quise." Dijo Dumbledore mientras recordaba cuanto deseo seguir a Grindelwald en el pasado.

* * *

 _Mini Flashback_

"Confías en mi Albus?" Pregunto Grindelwald mientras sostenía una daga en su mano izquierda y la mano de Dumbledore en la otra.

"Siempre. Juntos cambiaremos el mundo y lo llevaremos por el mejor camino." Respondió Dumbledore decididamente.

Con esa última oración Grindelwald rápidamente corto a Albus antes de hacer lo mismo con su propia mano. Ese día bajo un gran árbol ambos sellaron su alianza y unión con sangre. Ambos creían en objetivos similares por lo cual eran casi reflejos del otro.

 _Mini Flashback Termina._

* * *

"Albus el esta loco! Sus ambiciones llevarían a enfrentar a todos los muggles contra las naciones mágicas. Sabes muy bien que los muggles no se quedan atrás con sus armas y que, aunque nosotros poseamos hechizos poderosos muchos morirían." Exclamo Newt mientras recordaba que esta una de la razones por la cual Eljun se mantenía en secreto, para mantener la utopía que une a ambos lados a salvo. Le tomo unos días entender el porque la isla estaba oculta, pero al ver como los ciudadanos de Eljun habían avanzado más allá de lo que los muggles y magos podrían hacer por su cuenta supo que el mundo no estaba listo para algo global como Eljun lo había hecho.

Los muggles todavía peleaban por objetivos y razones intitules como creencias religiosas o quien tiene derecho a un pedazo de tierra, recurso u otro objeto material. Siempre lo han hecho y todavía discuten sin admitir sus errores o tratar de pagar por ellos. Cornellius le conto que uno de estos hechos fue la esclavitud en Inglaterra por lo que Eljun tuvo muchos problemas con su viejo aliado por muchos años a causa de las decisiones que tomaban. Aun hoy Eljun siente que su aliado no ha pagado por sus errores y siempre le sugieren que no olviden y traten de remediar el daño causado.

Mientras que la Inglaterra mágica y otros naciones similares todavía estaban en la edad media. Muchas de sus creencias y reglas necesitaban cambiar, pero se negaban a ello. Cornellius le afirmo que si la creencias pura sangre no desaparecían junto con el rechazo de la tecnología esto solo llevaría a la destrucción de la nación.

"… Lo sé, pero en ese tiempo era solo un joven con sueños sin cumplir y múltiples cadenas atándome a un lugar que nunca me permitiría ser feliz. Ahora solo veo que no pude entender cuanto me necesitaba Ariana." Dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba un colgante con la foto de su hermana.

Newt lo miro en silencio. Sentía pena por el pero no podía negar que su desconfianza con Dumbledore solo había crecido al saber todo esto. "Dumbledore mejor será que te vallas. Prometo guardar el secreto de lo que hablamos, pero no puedo confiar en alguien con tales ideales. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados si sabemos que algo esta mal y mucho menos esperar que alguien mas lo resuelva." Dijo Newt mientras pensaba " _Al menos que estés protegiendo algo como Eljun."_

"… Entiendo Newt. Espero que algún días puedas ver las cosas desde mi manera y entender por qué lo hice." Dijo Dumbledore antes de desparecer después de eliminar sus hechizos.

"Quizás nunca lo hare." Dijo Newt.

Esa fue la ultima vez que ambos hablaron. Horas mas tarde Cornellius Potter vino a visitar a Newt y se podría decir que mas de una queja departe del Lord fue escuchada, aunque comprendía completamente la situación. Newt solo recordó pedirle un favor al lord esa tarde mientras recordaba lo estúpido que fue en no hacerlo antes durante su primer viaje por América.

"Siempre habrá mas espacio para aquellos que buscan la unión de ambos lados en Eljun en especial si ofrecen ayudar a la isla a crecer aún más." Respondió Cornellius después de haber escuchado el favor de su amigo y empleado. "Solo recuerda que ya no mas viajes por el mundo por un buen tiempo. La reserva te necesita."

"Lo sé, pero no me marchare sin Tina." Respondió Newt.

"Así que encontraste algo mas durante estos viajes. Me alegro." Dijo Cornellius mientras miraba el atardecer por la ventana de aquel cuarto.

Un capitulo se cerro ese día y otro dio comienzo.


	44. Escape desde los dormitorios, Duelo?

_Conversacion:_

A.S.: Semestre largo o no autor?

Autor: ¿Que puedo decir? La universidad es algo infernal.

Deimos: Ya olvida esto y comienza a escribir. Los lectores están furiosos por la espera.

Aria: Eso no puede negarse. ¿Por cierto, lo quieres hacer ahora o después?

Autor: A te refieres a eso. Felices festividades a todos. Disfruten y esperen más capítulos hasta enero 20. Tratare de avanzar la historia lo más que pueda.

Asmodeux: ¿No olvidas algo?

Autor: Nada.

*Los cuatros seres se miran entre ellos decepcionados.*

A.S.: Sigamos con el capítulo. Ya se dará cuenta que no podrá cumplir todo lo que planeo.

Aria: Gracias por la espera y disfruten.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Harry camino por los pasillos acompañado de Ignis mientras ambos suprimían las ganas de tomar a Dumbledore por la barba y lanzarlo desde la torre más alta de la escuela.

" _Harry! ¡Espera por mí!"_ Exclamo Minerva mentalmente mientras corría para alcanzarlos. "Debiste esperar por mí y no irte sin hablar con Sirius." Le reclamo Minerva, aunque entendía el estado en que se encontraba su amado.

"…" Harry no respondió y mantuvo su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo mientras apretaba los puños. Ignis por su parte no se mostraba en mejor estado al aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo, causando que sus escamas brillaran levemente.

"Harry, mírame." Dijo Minerva mientras posaba sus mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Harry y su mano izquierda en la cabeza del pequeño dragón. Esta última acción era bastante peligrosa por obvias razones, pero el dragón rápidamente actuó para no causarle daño a Minerva por lo que bajo su temperatura lo suficiente para no causar daño.

Harry no quería hacerlo, pero su corazón se lo impedía. El joven levanto la cabeza y miro a Minerva directo a los ojos. "Él podía haber dicho algo por años. Él no tenía una razón como A.S. o los demás para guardar silencio."

"Lo sé. También a mí me molesta el que él no haya tomado esta información al Wizengamot antes para ayudar a terminar con este conflicto. El pasado no puede ser cambiado pero el presente es nuestro para afectarlo." Dijo Minerva mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Harry agradeció el afecto, pero su ira aún estaba presente. "Necesito tomar aire. ¿Me acompañarías afuera por un pequeño vuelo nocturno?" Pregunto el joven un poco más calmado.

"Con gusto." Dijo Minerva antes de comenzarlo a seguir afuera de la escuela.

" _Ustedes dos se están olvidando de algunas personas."_ Dijo Hermione desde su propio cuarto. Su tono se escuchaba molesto.

" _En serio. Deben dejar de salir solos tanto tiempo. ¡Nosotras también somos parte de esto!"_ Exclamo Daphne.

" _A mí también me agradaría un vuelo nocturno. Fue algo que no esperaba."_ Dijo Susan un poco triste al pensar en lo que descubrió gracias a su conexión con Harry.

" _Necesitamos hablar sobre esta información juntos. Esto cambia nuestros objetivos en especial sobre descubrir algo de la vida de Voldemort gracias a la marca de Harry."_ Dijo Padma.

" _Tal parece no tendremos que viajar alrededor del mundo sin pistas de donde podrían estar los otros Horrocruxes."_ Dijo Pavarti.

" _Está bien. Busquen como salir de sus cuartos sin ser descubiertas. Nos vemos afuera de la escuela y chicas lo siento. Prometo ser más inclusivo."_ Dijo Harry.

" _Mas te vale."_ Dijo Hermione.

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo, punto de vista de otros maestros.**

Mas atrás de ellos varios maestros se mantuvieron ocultos alrededor de un pasillo mientras trataban de escuchar la conversación entre Minerva y el joven Potter. Muchos se encontraban curiosos de la relación entre maestro y estudiante desde el principio. Minerva tenía una relación bastante cercana al chico de alguna manera y esto no era un secreto después de las acciones de Sirius en cuanto a su hijo.

Pero el problema era que se veía demasiado cercana, casi como si algo mas existiera entre ellos.

Poppy Pomfrey era una de las personas que se mantenía más al tanto de esta situación. Ella y Minerva eran buenas amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sintió que Minerva siempre ocultaba más de lo que dejaba ver.

" _Que estarás ocultando Minerva?"_ Se pregunto Pomfrey mientras acechaba a la parejita marcharse junto a otros interesados.

* * *

 **Desde el punto de vista de Minerva.**

" _Harry?"_ Pregunto Minerva.

" _Pasa algo?"_ Pregunto Harry.

" _Te diste cuenta de que nos estaban acechando?"_

" _Siempre. Ignis se percata de nuestros alrededores todo el tiempo y después de entrenar con A.S. es algo normal que lo haga."_

" _Esos olores son de varios maestros y la enfermera. ¿Que podrán querer?"_ Pregunto el dragón sin emoción alguna.

" _Poppy? Tendré que hablar con ella."_ Pensó Minerva mientras continuaban caminando.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de Hermione y Pavarti.**

Ambas chicas asintieron y miraron a la ventana más cercana a ambas antes de mirar a su compañera de cuarto, Lavender Brown. Astra y Sylphy se mostraban listos para seguirlas en cuanto estuvieran listas.

" _Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?"_ Pregunto Pavarti.

" _Yo lo hago."_ Dijo Hermione antes de mirar a Lavender mientras leía un libro en su cama. Hermione apunto rápidamente su varita sin que fuera vista por Lavender y disparo un simple "Somnium" el cual dejo a la inocente Lavender dormida.

"Bien ahora salgamos de aquí." Dijo Hermione.

"Okay." Dijo Pavarti antes de invocar sus guanteletes de Visnú. "¿Sabes estoy segura de que A.S. y los demás no crearon estas armas para cosas como estas, pero en el amor todo se vale o no?"

"Así es, ahora no perdamos tiempo." Respondió Hermione.

Pavarti se acercó a la ventana antes que un simple golpe de palmas abiertas hacia delante volvieran la ventana añicos sin ningún sonido. La fuerza con la golpeo la ventana fue tal que millones de pequeños pedazos de madera y cristal cayeron en el marco de la ventana. "Bien Sylphy sabes que hacer."

El grifón salió por la ventana antes de retomar su tamaño original y mantenerse aleteando a la espera de las chicas.

Ambas saltaron a la espalda del grifón después de que Hermione pusiera un hechizo en la puerta de su cuarto y pusiera una cobija encima de la durmiente Lavender. Astra no dudo en seguirlas, aunque no fuera fanática de las alturas.

Quien dijo que poseer armas como estas no tenían sus usos.

* * *

 **Con Daphne.**

Al contrario de sus compañeras en Gryffindor, Daphne estaba en mas apuros para salir de este calabozo en el cual los estudiantes de Slytherin vivían.

"Okay Tracey deséame suerte." Dijo Daphne mientras se preparaba para salir.

"Estas segura de querer hacer esto? No creer que es un poco extremo." Dijo Tracey mientras veía como Daphne sostenía su lanza. Se sorprendió al ver como si de la nada Daphne invoco tal cosa.

"Descuida no pasará nada y solo será esta vez. Ahora solo recuerda mantener la puerta cerrada y te prometo que te pagare este favor."

"Que otras cosas extrañas te rodean a ti y a su grupo?" Pregunto la chica.

"Nuestro grupo. Eres parte de esto desde que nos volvimos amigas ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita a la cual llegar." Dijo Daphne antes de salir acompañada de Shiro.

Tracey solo pudo mirar a su compañera sonrojada después del comentario. "Así que si son algo!"

* * *

 **En el pasillo.**

Shiro salto al hombro de su compañera antes de que esta apuntara hacia delante con Longinus.

"Veamos si esto funciona." Como si de una ráfaga de viento se tratara, Daphne salió disparada hacia delante a toda velocidad. Usando la habilidad de Longinus para cambiar dirección a altas velocidades Daphne fue capaz de atravesar la distancia desde su cuarto hasta fuera de los calabozos de Slytherin dejando a muchos jóvenes pensando que un tornado había arrasado con el cuarto común de Slytherin.

El obstáculo mas grande que pudo tener fue la entrada del lugar, pero esto no la detuvo. Además, la joven casi atraviesa a Malfoy quien se estaba despidiendo de Pansy por el resto de la noche. Daphne pudo ver un sonrojo en la cara de Malfoy brevemente mientras lo esquivaba.

" _Malfoy y Pansy? Aprendes algo nuevo cada día."_ Pensó la joven antes continuar su trayectoria.

* * *

 **Con Padma**

Para Padma su escape fue similar al de su hermana y Hermione, la única diferencia fue el tener que poner a dormir a cuatro compañeras con las cuales compartía su cuarto. Solo podía agradecer que gracias a su Aegis pudo levantar a las que casi caen al suelo y dejarlas en sus camas.

Una vez abrió la ventana que le otorgaría la libertad, Aristóteles salió y creció lo suficiente para que Padma pudiera volar en él.

" _Aunque no me guste el tener que romper las reglas de la escuela es un mal necesario."_ Pensó la chica mientras su familiar emprendía vuelo en búsqueda de Harry.

" _Me siento alagado de que seas una chica mala para verme."_ Comento Harry.

"…" Padma no dijo nada y solo se sonrojo un poco.

Aristóteles no pudo negar que la reacción de su compañera era algo que siempre le causaba gracia.

* * *

 **Con Susan**

Las cosas no necesitaron ser tan drásticas para Susan, aunque sí tuvo que poner a sus dos compañeras de cuarto a dormir. En contraste con los demás solo se escabullo alrededor afuera del dormitorio sin ser vista por nadie. Bueno esto en parte fue gracias a Nerida la cual avanzaba primero para ver si alguien estaba en su camino.

Las únicas victimas fueron los prefectos los cuales cayeron dormiditos después de dos rápidos hechizos de Susan.

"Gracias por la ayuda Nerida." Dijo Susan mientras sostenía la pequeña figura de agua en sus manos. Después de esto ambas siguieron su camino.

* * *

 **Con Sirius, minutos antes del escape.**

Sirius siguió esperando junto a Amelia por la llegada de los goblins o el posible regreso de Harry. Ambos no querían mas que marcharse y regresar a sus casas para terminar con este largo día. En especial Sirius pues sabia que su querida esposa lo estaba esperando ansiosa por saber lo ocurrido, aunque Xeno ya hubiera regresado a Eljun. Además, el tener que ver a Snape tanto tiempo ya era un esfuerzo bastante grande.

"Amelia que tanto crees que tardaran los goblins para llegar?" Pregunto Sirius.

"Quizás una hora o dos. ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de esperar Lord Black?" Pregunto Amelia alegremente.

"Lady Bones usted sabe muy bien que Lady Black espera por mi y no es una persona muy agradable si me tardo demasiado."

Amelia rio un poco ante la respuesta de Sirius. En verdad Gwen era una persona bastante amigable, pero con Sirius sus peores partes salían a la luz. "Que seria tu vida sin ella Sirius?"

"No creo que me gustaría esa posibilidad, aunque hay cosas que desearía haber hecho diferente. En especial con mi suegro. Aun hoy quiere castrarme como a un perro después que se entero de las cosas que Gwen y yo hacíamos de jóvenes. Ojalá que Harry nunca caiga en la misma situación." Dijo Sirius.

Por su parte Dumbledore seguía un poco agitado por el comentario de Harry. Grindelwald era un tema muy serio y delicado para él. No había hablado sobre el desde la ultima vez que vio a Newt tantos años atrás. Ni siquiera Snape sabia de tanto como lo que le confeso a Newt con respecto a Grindelwald. " _Es este el chico que la profecía eligió. Un inmaduro e ignorante joven que no entiende su destino. Estamos en graves problemas si es así."_ Pensó Dumbledore mientras analizaba las opciones que le quedaban para encargarse de Voldemort.

Snape miraba a Dumbledore incrédulo desde lo ocurrido. No podía creer que un solo comentario lo hubiera hecho reaccionar de tal manera. Snape dirigió su mirada a Sirius quien dejo de reír al ver como Snape lo miraba.

"Acaso quieres decirme algo Snape?" Pregunto Sirius cambiando su tono a uno mas serio.

"Es así como criaste al hijo de Lily!" Exclamo Snape molesto. "Tal falta de respeto hacia sus mayores y tanta rebeldía como su padre. Esto es lo que hiciste con su hijo."

"El que Harry sea de esta manera no tiene nada que ver con su crianza. El es lo bastante maduro para actuar y decidir varias cosas sin que yo me interponga. Dumbledore y tu no merecen que el les guarde respeto alguno. Si el quiere responderles de esta manera no se lo impediré." Respondió Sirius.

"Ese mocoso causara muchos problemas por tu incapacidad para hacerlo que obedezca las reglas."

"Problemas? Por favor ya esta hundido en ellos. Harry no solo tiene que ser el lord varias familias, sino que también tiene a un ser que se niega a morir detrás de el por una estúpida profecía. Sabes tu lo que significa que tu futuro fuera marcado por las acciones de un estúpido anciano y su creencias en una estúpida profecía. No podrías saberlo porque no tienes que cargar con eso." Dijo Sirius seriamente mientras miraba a Snape con ganas de mandarlo a volar por la ventana.

"Me quieres decir que ese chico de solo 11 años entiende todo eso. No me hagas reír."

"Olvidas que el ya derroto a Voldemort en un duelo sin ayuda."

"Un maestro poseído por Voldemort. El chico no sobreviviría a un duelo con el Voldemort real. Por mas hechizos y objetos mágicos desconocidos que posea el no esta listo para hacerle frente a Voldemort." Respondió Snape confiadamente al recordar el verdadero poder de su antiguo amo.

"En eso te equivocas. Si tanto crees que el es solo un chico inexperimentado, ten un duelo con él. Me asegurare que use una varita y que Ignis no se interponga. ¿Crees que puedes luchar contra mi hijo seriamente? O solo eres alguien que juzga sin ninguna razón." Propuso Sirius.

Severus miro a Dumbledore en busca de su repuesta ante el desafío.

Dumbledore pensó en lo que había escuchado. " _Quizás pueda saber más de las habilidades del chico gracias a esto."_ Pensó Dumbledore antes de responder. "Sera solo un duelo de exhibición y no serán permitidos hechizos peligrosos o posiblemente letales. Lo llevaremos acabo en una semana y lo usaremos como ejemplo para la clases en contra las artes oscuras."

"Bien que así sea." Dijo Sirius felizmente.

Amelia solo se quedó en silencio incrédula de lo que había ocurrido. " _Como diablos llegamos a esto?"_ Se pregunto la pobre.


	45. Que hacemos?

_Conversacion:_

Asmodeux: ¿Otro capítulo más antes de que el año se acabe?

Autor: Hay que hacerlo. Es un compromiso que hay que cumplir.

Aria: Además debes avanzar más con la historia.

A.S.: Bueno, sigamos con esto.

Autor: Disfruten y feliz año nuevo,

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Teniendo como guía la luz de la luna, Harry y Minerva avanzaron hacia el campo de Quidditch. No había mejor lugar para que Ignis tomara su tamaño normal sin que la escuela entera se alterara y buscaran como protegerse.

"Sabes aun me encuentro increíble el que los estudiantes no estén seguros de que el mismo dragón de la noche de inicio es Ignis." Dijo Minerva mientras miraba a la luna.

El grupo que los acechaba no trato de seguirlos después de que se reunieron, pero Minerva sentía que aun debía hablar con Poppy sobre este tema y explicarle algunas cosas por respeto a su amistad con la enfermera.

"No me quejo. Es mejor que aun duden que Ignis sea un dragón verdadero ya que los familiares no son algo muy visto en el mundo mágico excepto por Japón y otras comunidades mágicas asiáticas. Además, hay que agradecer que Dumbledore no dijo nada en contra de que hayamos traído a un pequeño zoológico a la escuela." Explico Harry mientras veía como dos figuras encima de ellos los pasaron de largo antes de aterrizar en el capo de quidditch.

" _Llegamos antes que todos!"_ Exclamo Pavarti.

" _No es una competencia!"_ Exclamo Hermione.

" _A veces no me creo que hayamos nacido el mismo día, Pavarti."_ Dijo Padma. Ella había llegado junto a ambas.

" _Hey les encanta el que sea competitiva. Debería unirme al equipo de quidditch junto a Harry. De seguro Ginny nos acompañaría también el siguiente año."_ Sugirió la competitiva miembro de la familia.

" _¿Minerva, no pretendes aceptar esto verdad?"_ Pregunto Hermione. Ya era bastante el que Harry fuera a unirse a las practicas el viernes de la próxima semana, pero Pavarti también causaría la creación del dúo deportivo más fuerte por el resto del año.

" _Me agrada la idea. Además, espere bastante porque el trofeo de quidditch regresara a Griffindor. Recuerdo lo divertido que fue el ganar el campeonato cada año desde que me uní al equipo mientras estudiaba."_ Explico Minerva bastante feliz con la idea.

" _Podremos decidir esto más tarde. Ahora debemos discutir este tal Tom Riddle y como seguiremos ahora que sabemos que Dumbledore puede ser la única persona que sepa algo sobre él."_ Dijo Harry más calmadamente que momentos atrás en el castillo.

El grupo podía sentir como los miembros que faltaban en Hogwarts ya estaban furiosos por lo que habían descubierto.

* * *

 **En Eljun.**

Mientras que los demás estaban preparándose para discutir esto en Hogwarts, Luna, Astoria, Ginny y Gabrielle ya estaban discutiendo sobre Riddle.

"En serio! El maldito causante de esta guerra es esa persona." Grito Astoria molesta.

"A.S. y los demás, sé muy bien que están escuchando. Necesitamos hablar ahora." Dijo Luna desafiantemente.

Por varios momentos el cuarto de luna se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Aria fue la primera en hablar.

"Que ocurre Luna?" Pregunto la diosa tratando de sonar inocente.

"Saben muy bien que ocurre." Dijo Ginny.

"Se refieren a la identidad de Voldemort?" Pregunto Asmodeux inocentemente.

"No sean sínicos ustedes ya lo sabían." Dijo Gabrielle molesta.

"Si pero que habría cambiado que se los dijéramos?" Pregunto A.S.

"Nos hubiera dado pistas para acabar con el! No solo nosotros, Sirius o Minerva pudieran haberlo terminado ellos solos años atrás." Exclamo Astoria.

"Estas seguro de eso. ¿Crees que Minerva por si sola o el mismo Sirius podrían haber derrotado a Voldemort y todos sus seguidores solos?" Pregunto Aria.

Todas guardaron silencio ante la pregunta. Luna fue la primera en hablar.

"No por su cuenta, pero con ayuda pudieran haber cambiado el curso de la historia." Dijo Luna.

"Buena respuesta, pero olvidas algo que nosotros te explicamos cuando comenzaste a ver visiones de diferentes futuros. ¿Quieres explicarles a todos que es eso?" Pregunto Asmodeux.

Luna guardo silencio antes de responder. "El saber cómo puede terminar algo no afirma el proceso en que se llega a ese final. Hay muchas posibilidades distintas y es difícil saber cuál es la posibilidad que se hará realidad."

"Exacto. Si hubiéramos dicho quién era el causante de todo el problema desde antes que Harry hubiera nacido podría haber creado otra línea de sucesos diferentes. Podría haber causado problemas aún mayores para todos. Tú sabes muy bien lo oscuro que se puede volver el presente si se conoce todo lo que puede pasar, es mejor vivir en el presente y no tratar de tener todas las respuestas de una sola vez." Dijo A.S.

"Luna a que se refiere?" Pregunto Ginny.

"…en una línea temporal distinta, mi otra yo trato de alterar el futuro varias veces al usar sus habilidades. Ella estaba obsesionada con salvar a mi madre de la muerte, pero solo llevo a su mente al límite. Perdió la capacidad de sentir al fallar tanto hasta el punto de que parecía más un cascaron vacío." Explico Luna.

"Es difícil el tratar de correr simulaciones de distintas posibilidades en la mente de una persona. Los mortales tienen un límite y esa versión de Luna lo alcanzo cuando el día en que su madre murió más violentamente que cualquier otra posibilidad. No era porque estuviera destinada a morir, era solo que Luna la salvo de tantas posibles muertes que solo aumento el peligro con el cual practicaba nuevos hechizos." Dijo Aria.

"Pandora muerta? ¿Como es eso posible?" Pregunto Gabrielle. Todos respetaban a Pandora y la veían como unas de las figuras maternas más cuidadosas en la familia.

"La pandora que conocen es más cautelosa con su trabajo y se enfocó más en cuidarlos a todos además de que el habernos conocido ayudo bastante a prevenir su muerte. Ella pregunta demasiado sobre que hechizos funcionan mejor que otros." Admitió A.S.

"Entonces saber el futuro es peligroso?" Pregunto Ginny.

"Así es si no están educados en cómo funcionan estas posibilidades o cuales son más reales que otra. Por ejemplo, el descubrimiento de la identidad de Voldemort tenía cuatro posible opciones. Las cuales eran estas:

Harry lo descubría a causa de la marca del cazador durante su primer año en Hogwarts.

Luna continuaba entrenando sus habilidades para ver el futuro.

Dumbledore lo decía todo.

Cierto evento en Hogwarts.

Explico Asmodeux.

"Así que esas eran las únicas posibilidades?" Pregunto Astoria.

"Solo las más posibles. La menos posible era nosotros diciéndoles todo y saben muy bien que no lo haremos. Es su historia y tienen que escribirla basada en sus acciones en el presente, no en un posible futuro." Dijo Aria. "Mi cariño aquí lucho por asegurar mi supervivencia y la de nuestros hijos durante la guerra. Esto causo que descuidara su propia vida por lo cual nuestros hijos rompieron sus propios límites y las reglas que impusimos para ir al pasado para asegurar que el sobreviviera."

"Pero como nacieron si él no estaba inicialmente?" Pregunto Ginny.

"Lo mismo que hicimos con Remus y Narcisa. Solo congelamos los embarazos hasta que la guerra terminara. Volviendo al tema de Voldemort, si le hubiéramos dicho a Sirius que pasaría esto hubiera causado una serie de eventos que llevaría a un presente bastante diferente. Les gustaría que una guerra entre los magos y no magos hubiera comenzado a escala global dos años después que Sirius hubiera eliminado a Voldemort junto a James y Remus poco después de graduarse. Ese era el futuro más posible." Dijo A.S.

Las chicas se mostraron congeladas en sus sitios después de haber escuchado esto.

"Mejor no tratamos de adelantarnos al tiempo." Dijo Gabrielle.

"… que debemos hacer ahora? El plan era que en verano viajaríamos en búsqueda de los demás Horrocruxes de Voldemort por diferentes países en caso de que el muy bastardo los haya esparcido más allá de Inglaterra." Dijo Luna. La joven estaba feliz de no tener que buscar como locos, pero tampoco le agradaba trabajar con Dumbledore.

"Solo necesitan información de su pasado y podrán saber la posible ubicación de los Horrocruxes, aunque no pueden descartar la posibilidad de que el cree nuevos contenedores. Voldemort sigue siendo una amenaza mientras que un agente de la muerte no pueda arrastrar su alma al infierno. Créanos que en el infierno esperan ansiosamente por un nuevo Voldemort al cual torturar, en especial este." Dijo Asmodeux.

"Que tiene de especial esta versión de Voldemort?" Pregunto Luna.

"Ya lo sabrán más adelante. Por ahora saben dónde empezar su trabajo." Dijo A.S.

"Entendemos, aunque nos gustaría saber lo que está tramando ese bastardo." Afirmo Gabrielle.

"Ya lo verán." Dijo Asmodeux.

* * *

 **Con Fleur.**

Fleur solo podía agradecer que tenía su cuarto solo para ella pues ahora necesitaba calma y paz. La chica meditaba sobre lo que había aprendido gracias a las memorias de su prometido y las demás chicas. Cuanto detestaba el estar lejos de ellos y no ser capaz de hablar con ellos sobre esto, pero esta era una obstáculo que debía superar.

"Fëanor por que los adultos son tan estúpidos?" Le pregunto la joven a su familiar mientras este la miraba curioso de la pregunta.

De repente Fleur pudo escuchar el sonido de múltiples personas corriendo afuera de su cuarto. Por unos momentos solo hubo silencio antes de que alguien tocara su puerta.

Fleur se paró de su asiento y se acercó a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con los rostros de varias estudiantes que reconocía como las supuestas estudiantes más populares de la escuela. El pequeño grupo de 8 chicas era dirigido por Colette Ferrec, una estudiante con la cual Fleur entro a la escuela el mismo año y rápidamente se hizo popular por su apariencia. La joven era una de las mejores estudiantes en la escuela, pero siempre caía en segundo lugar, detrás de Fleur.

Para Fleur la escuela estaba bien pero no sentía interés en ser la mejor. Si era considerada la mejor era solo porque los dioses la habían educado desde muy pequeña en conceptos mágicos avanzados y otras cosas que le hacia la vida en la escuela más fácil. Aunque alguien buscara considerarla su rival, solo Dora podría llenar ese lugar en su mente pues ningún estudiante que ella conociera podría forzarla a luchar en serio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Pero Colette no entendía eso, la chica estaba decidida a superar a Fleur sin importar que. En su mente Fleur era perfecta en todo aspecto, aunque fuera parte Veela lo cual la hacía detestarla por sus creencias en que las Veelas eran todas unas robas maridos. Fleur era su rival y la haría reconocerla como tal solo para superarla y hacerla arrodillarse ante ella.

"Colette que quieres? Es tarde y no quiero tener que pasar por esto hoy." Dijo Fleur al imaginarse que quería la joven.

"Como te atreves a evadirme todos este tiempo. Te atreves a llegar a la escuela con una fantástica entrada, aceptar que estas comprometida con alguien y que ese alguien en nada menos que Harry Potter. ¡Eres una descarada Fleur Delacour!" Exclamo Colette mientras señalaba a Fleur con el dedo.

"Si eres una descarada. La señorita Colette es tu rival y debe saber todo esto antes que nadie." Dijo una de la seguidoras.

"Saben qué hora es verdad? Tenemos clases mañana y no crean por un minuto que yo quiero estar discutiendo con Colette otra vez. Colette te lo diré una vez más, no eres mi rival y déjame en paz. Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia." Dijo Fleur molesta.

"Si lo es. Tu eres mi objetivo por vencer. Eres la única persona que esta tan cerca de ser la venus de Milo en persona. Fuerte, habilidosa, bella e inteligente. Tu eres mi igual solo que avanzas más rápido que yo, pero un día te alcanzare y te hare ver que soy mejor que tú. ¡Ahora acepta mi duelo!" Exclamo la chica decididamente antes de comenzar a nombrar las mil y una razones del porque Fleur debe aceptar nuevamente un desafío de ella.

" _Oh amor de mi vida salva a Fleur. Esta chica tiene problemas serios."_ Dijo Aria mentalmente. " _Fleur te está comparando con Afrodita sin saber cómo en verdad se ve la diosa del amor."_

" _Aria que estás haciendo en mi mente?"_ Pregunto Fleur.

" _Nada solo quería saber qué harás con esta chica. Se ve a lejas que siente algo más por ti. De seguro tiene una foto tuya en su cuarto para verte cada día al levantarse."_

" _No bromees con eso. Ahora me estás haciendo pensar que me espía en los baños de las chicas cuando tomo una ducha."_

"… _No diré nada sobre eso."_ Dijo la diosa antes de reír. " _Creo que le está molestando el que te vayas a casar con Harry."_

" _No por favor dime que es una mentira. Llevamos en esto desde el primer año. Ella me reta y yo la derroto sin siquiera esforzarme mucho. Mas de una vez estuve a punto de tirarla por una ventana por sus estúpidos comentarios sobre que es mi rival. Estoy segura de que los maestros llevan un récord de apuestas sobre cuando se detendrá esta locura."_

" _Solo imagínate si compartieran cuarto. Ella te miraría por las noches mientras duermes y de seguro cortaría mechones de tu pelo para guardarlo. Creo que todas ellas pueden estar en lo mismo."_

" _Detente no arruines mi vida estudiantil. Sabes que no quiero preocuparme por algo como esto cuando aún tenemos que encargarnos de Voldemort. Además, no quiero nada con ella, es la peor persona para tener como amiga. Superficial como ninguna otra persona, materialista y sobre todo una chica insoportable. Dejaría mi rivalidad con Dora si eso significara nunca verla jamás."_

" _Tranquila, solo tienes que aguantarla hasta tu graduación. Además, recuerda que torneo de los tres magos es uno de tus objetivos."_

" _Lo sé, es solo que es difícil esperar por él. Quiero enorgullecer a todos. Se que no debería participar en él pues sabemos que mi entrenamiento me pone por encima del resto, pero no puedo negar el deseo de sentirme retada en una competencia real."_

" _Si quieres creamos una competencia entre todos ustedes."_

" _No, entre familia se hace difícil el tomarse todo en serio al menos que no se trate de vida o muerte."_

" _Entiendo. Por ahora creo que es mejor que te encargues de ella."_ Dijo la diosa.

Fleur se enfocó de nuevo en Colette y su grupo. Colette continuaba hablando como si no hubiera mañana mientras que su grupo solo le imploraban continuar con su discurso.

Fleur estaba cansada de esto por lo que volteo a mirar a Fëanor. "Podrías hacerme el honor de callarlas?" Le pregunto Fleur a su familiar. El ave entendió a lo que se refería y rápidamente cargo una pequeña bola de fuego en su pico. El ave apunto al grupo mientras que Fleur se movía fuera del camino.

*Boom!* Una pequeña explosión pudo ser escuchada.

Afuera del cuarto de Fleur se pudo encontrar los cuerpos inconscientes del grupo de chicas. No estaban heridas pero sus peinados y piyamas estaban más que arruinados. Mas de una persona asomo su cabeza para ver lo que había ocurrido, pero al ver de quien se trataba no dudaron en regresar por el mismo camino por el cual vinieron.

Fleur se mostró satisfecha con el resultado por lo que cerro su puerta y se dispuso a dormir.

"Gracias Fëanor." Dijo la joven antes de irse a la cama. Estaba segura de que al día siguiente el resto del grupo habría decidido qué hacer con todo esto.

* * *

 **Con Nymphadora**

Era tarde y todos los cadetes en la academia de aurores estaban durmiendo, excepto por Dora. La joven se encontraba en los archivos de la academia investigando todo lo que podía sobre Voldemort y sus seguidores. Desde que había llegado a la academia fue puesta aprueba por uno de los mejores aurores, Alastor Moody.

Aun recordaba como Alastor la miro ese día en el cual llego a este lugar. Su mirada mostraba años de experiencia en el campo además de muchos duelos contra criminales peligrosos, pero esto no asusto a Nymphadora.

 _Flashback_

En una de las muchas salas de entrenamiento se encontraban Alastor y Nymphadora. Después de haber sido traída a la academia, Dora tuvo que completar ciertas formas antes de ser puesta aprueba por alguien para conocer las capacidades de la aspirante a aurora. Gracias a la intervención de Amelia, el que debía ponerla a prueba era Moody.

Alastor Moody miraba a Dora seriamente. La chica se mostraba calmada aun en su presencia lo cual le dio mala espina pues sabía que al haber sido traída por Frank, Alice y Amelia esta ya debería conocer su fama como un instructor bastante cruel y severo. Moody sintió que era hora de mostrarle a la chica lo que le esperaba si iba a continuar como aurora.

"Joven da un paso y preséntate." Dijo Moody severamente.

Dora así lo hizo sin rechistar. "Nymphadora Tonks, señor."

"Bien, joven veo que tienes alguna clase de relación con Amelia y los Longbottom. No creas que por esto tendrás una ventaja sobre otros aspirantes. Un auror no basa sus capacidades en su familia o conexiones, sino en lo que puede hacer. Ahora te pondré a prueba en tres cosas.

La fuerza de tu magia.

El conocimiento que posees.

Tu resistencia a la magia.

"¿Entiendes o tienes alguna objeción?" Pregunto Alastor.

"Entiendo." Dijo Dora decidida.

"Bien." Dijo Alastor. "Dame con todo lo que tienes."

"Excúseme?" Pregunto Dora.

"Esto será un duelo básico. Deberás atacarme con todo lo que tengas además de defenderte ante mí. Te lo advertí que no sería fácil. ¿Acaso ya te rendiste niña?" Pregunto Alastor.

Nymphadora se mostró fría y solo saco su varita. Su familiar salto de su hombro izquierdo mientras mantenía su camuflaje y se alejó del área.

"Usted lo pidió." Dijo Nymphadora antes de comenzar a lanzar hechizos. " _ **Expulso."**_

Moody bloqueo la primera explosión con una simple barrera, pero al sentir como solo el hechizo lo empujaba hacia atrás sintió que esta chica no era común.

Dora no le dio tiempo a respirar antes de lanzar " _ **Fiendfyre"**_ lo cual dejo asombrado a Moody por unos segundos antes de disparar varias bolas de fuego hacia Dora mientras esquivaba el hechizo de la joven.

Dora ni siquiera se movió de su sitio y solo desvió las bolas de fuegos con varias ráfagas de viento.

Alastor la miro y supo que la chica se convertiría en su estudiante más fuerte. " _Creo que por fin encontré a la estudiante perfecta."_ Pensó Moody mientras seguía evadiendo y bloqueando los hechizos de Dora con dificultad.

" _No te dejare escapar fácilmente."_ pensó Dora antes tonarse más seria.

Ese día Alastor aprendió varias cosas aun con sus muchos años de experiencia.

Regla número 1, No retes a Nymphadora si no estás listo para asumir las consecuencias.

Fue un duelo bastante desbalanceado, pero depues de disculparse con Dora, Alastor se mostró bastante decidido a tomarla como su única estudiante por el tiempo que Nymphadora estuviera en la academia. Nymphadora no quería nada con él, pero Amelia le afirmo que era el mejor aun con sus fallas.

 _Flashback Termina_

" _Bingo."_ Pensó Dora mientras sacaba un archivo sobre una investigación sobre posibles seguidores de Voldemort. " _A ver quiénes son los agraciados."_

Dora leía el informe el cual describía como había sido iniciado después del juicio de Peter Pettigrew. Había sospechosos, pero ninguno con suficientes pruebas para ser juzgado. " _Tantos apellidos conocidos. Muchos son padres de estudiantes con los que fui a la escuela."_

" _Dora quizás deberías dejar eso para después."_ Sugirió A.S.

" _No, esto es importante. Harry y las chicas están rodeados de posibles enemigos si los hijos siguen a los padres."_

" _Te entiendo, pero ahora la persona que deberías estar investigando es otra. Aun cuando Dumbledore sabe sobre Tom Riddle, tú también puedes investigar aquí."_ Explico el dios.

" _Lo sé, pero el bastardo fue cuidadoso. No hay nada casi nada sobre el excepto por su conexión con el caso de Hagrid y la muerte de esa chica. Me tomara tiempo encontrar algo que me lleve a él."_ Admitió Dora.

" _No te rindas y cuidado con que te descubran."_ Dijo el dios antes de dejar la mente de Dora en silencio.

Sería una larga noche para Nymphadora y su investigación.


	46. Los periodicos diran, el oscuro avanza

_Conversacion:_

Aria: Han sido 75 años.

Autor: Détente, no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

A.S.: Recuerdo aquel ultimo capitulo como si fuera ayer.

Autor: No tu por favor.

Asmodeux: … (Mira al autor fijamente)

Autor: Por favor dime que tu no los seguirás.

Asmodeux: Solo era un niño cuando el anterior capitulo salió. Ahora soy un viejo lagarto alado.

Autor: Me rindo con todos ustedes.

Deimos: … Solo lean el capítulo.

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Había sido un vuelo nocturno bastante pacifico, aunque la discusión entre el grupo tomo mas de lo esperado. Todos tenían opiniones similares sobre cómo se sentían decepcionados sobre Dumbledore y sus acciones, aunque que podían haber esperado de la persona que los dioses les habían advertido antes. Luego de tal largo vuelo el grupo se dirigió enseguida a sus diferentes cuartos después de despedirse por lo que restaba de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente en Hogwarts fue una que causo mucho alboroto alrededor de la escuela. Después de su entrenamiento diario el grupo llego al gran salón, Harry y las chicas no estaban muy felices de procurar la ayuda de Dumbledore, pero después de una larga discusión decidieron que era necesario. Neville fue informado de lo sucedido durante su corrida matutina y hasta el mismo sentía que Dumbledore había cometido un error fatal al haber guardado tal información. Todo estaba en calma hasta que vieron a Dumbledore llegar.

Un collar bastante ajustado con varias esferas de cristal llenas de un liquido negro rodeaban su cuello. El anciano no se mostraba incomodado al no haber tratado de ocultar su castigo o quizás era algo más.

Minerva lo miraba curiosa desde su asiento curiosa de ver que Dumbledore no había tratado de ocultar tal accesorio. " _Tal parece ha aceptado su futuro?"_ Se pregunto la bruja.

Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba de reojo a Harry y los demás. Su mente formaba diferentes ideas sobre el futuro del chico y su enfrentamiento contra Voldemort. " _Tendrá aliados? Sera capaz de poder eliminarlo? Sera capaz de averiguar el porque Voldemort sigue en este mundo?"_ Estas preguntas rodeaban la mente de Dumbledore al mirar a Harry. Quizás esta obsesión con derrotar a Voldemort se estaba volviendo demasiado para el mismo.

El tiempo avanzo y poco después de que todos los estudiantes llegaran las lechuzas abrieron las puertas del infierno para todos.

Hedwig había llegado junto a Osiris y Aristóteles antes de aterrizar en la mesa de su compañero mientras que Osiris se dirigió hacia Minerva. Otras lechuzas continuaban llegando mientras que Harry tomo los periódicos que su familiar traía junto a una pequeña carta firmada por Sirius. Al abrir la carta decía lo siguiente:

" _Buenos días cachorro, entiendo el que no regresaras después de haberte marchado la noche anterior por eso es por lo que te escribo. Dumbledore ya tiene su collar y esta condenado a no salir de la escuela, más tarde vendré por ti para que vallamos a Gringotts. Necesitamos confirmar ese titulo de Slytherin._

 _No prestes mucha atención a lo que diga el periódico de ya sabes quien cuando lo leas. De seguro comenzaran a tratar de exaltar mas revuelo del necesario._

 _Por último, prepárate para dentro de una semana, tienes un duelo con Snape para que le puedas callar la boca al muy infeliz. Solo usa tu varita y trata de no herirlo mucho._

 _Atentamente, tu padre Sirius."_

Harry sonrió cálidamente al pensar en que había hecho su padre para crear tal situación en la que debiera enfrentar al imbécil de Snape, pero no se quejaba de la oportunidad. Harry poso su atención en el primero de los periódicos traídos por Hedwig después de entregarle dos piezas de tocino a la atenta lechuza que lo miraba pacientemente. "Gracias Hedwig, nos vemos mas tarde." Dijo Harry.

Hedwig asintió y rápidamente comenzó a batir sus alas para marcharse. Osiris no se quedó atrás y siguió a su compañera mientras Minerva reía un poco para si misma. " _¿Se llevan tan bien como nosotros, no lo crees Harry?"_ Pensó Minerva.

" _Eso no podría negarlo por ahora veamos que dice 'El Profeta Diario' y su despreciable reportera, Rita Skeeter."_ Pensó Harry al abrir el periódico. Los demás se acercaron a el y a Padma quienes era los únicos presentes con aves que pudieran entregarles el correo. Sylphy no iba o mover un ala para convertirse en ave mensajera y tampoco es como si Pavarti estuviera interesada en leer mas de lo necesario.

Rita Skeeter era la roca en el zapato de toda persona famosa o con algún conflicto con el ministro Fudge. Desde que Harry y Violet desaparecieron del ojo publico todos esos años atrás había escrito quien sabe cuántos artículos atacando a Sirius y a Remus de secuestradores. No solo eso, mil y una teorías de donde diablos podrían los niños que sobrevivieron fueron creadas gracias a ella, aunque todas fueron probadas como falsas. Xeno no podía negar que la señorita Skeeter era una adversaria en el campo del periodismo, pero ambos eran lados opuesto del espectro.

Xeno escribía la verdad y pocas veces ofrecía su opinión en sus artículos al menos que no tuviera que ver con criaturas exóticas por lo cual la transición de su revista a un periódico destacable fue bastante natural. Por el otro lado Rita solo buscaba complacer las ordenes de Fudge a cambio de poder conseguir las noticias mas jugosas para causar revuelo en las masas. Hasta la misma reina Elizabeth debía haber leído uno de sus artículos.

Al abrir la primera pagina el titulo lo decía todo.

 _ **¡Escandalo! El Famoso Héroe Protege al Villano detrás de la Ultima Guerra.**_

 _Soy Rita Skeeter y no podrían creer lo que se ha descubierto en el caso contra Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Gracias a mis fuentes he podido confirmar lo siguiente, algo que cambiara la historia de toda nuestra sociedad. La posible identidad de aquel que no debe ser nombrado fue dicha por el mismo Dumbledore y su nombre es Tom Riddle._

 _Así es mis queridos lectores, el famoso héroe admitió haber sabido de la posible identidad del señor oscuro por todos estos años. El ya no tan famoso héroe admitió ante el Wizengamot el haberse encargado del joven que causaría la muerte de miles durante su juventud hasta haberse graduado de Hogwarts._

 _Mis fuentes afirman que Dumbledore posiblemente estaba seguro de esto por muchos años y por alguna razón decidió callar sobre ello. Quizás también tuvo que ver en la muerte de cierta pareja a manos del_ -

Hasta hay continuaron todos leyendo el articulo por Rita. Ya se imaginaban donde continuaría el articulo de la periodista estrella de tal corrupto periódico. Rápidamente el grupo abrió el periódico de Xeno en búsqueda de algo confiable para leer.

 _ **La Oscura Realidad de Nuestra Sociedad**_

 _Tal vez lo hayan leído de otros medios así que iré directo al grano como testigo presente durante el caso en contra de Albus Dumbledore y la revelación de la identidad del señor oscuro._

 _Es cierto, Albus Dumbledore confirmo muchas cosas durante su juicio, entre ellas la posible identidad del señor oscuro, Tom Riddle. Eso es una verdad que no negare, pero antes de que comiencen a buscar como castigarlo por favor lean hasta el final._

 _Según lo dicho por Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle fue encontrado como un huérfano mas en un orfanato muggle. Dumbledore afirmo que el joven ya mostraba signos de ir en el mal camino, pero Dumbledore tuvo esperanza de poder cambiar el camino del pequeño. Al llevar al niño a Gringotts, el joven Riddle fue confirmado como el ultimo heredero de Slytherin gracias a una prueba de sangre, pero gracias a nuestras leyes él nunca podría adquirir tal título. Según lo dicho por Dumbledore el joven nació de una relación forzada por su madre y no nació dentro del matrimonio por lo cual es considerado un bastardo, aunque lleve el apellido de su padre el cual era un Muggle._

 _Basados en nuestra sociedad y sus leyes el joven era solo otro joven sin futuro, aunque en su sangre llevara la esperanza de poder traer a una de las familias mas antiguas de regreso. Pero aun cuando el chico no tenia nada a su nombre Dumbledore se dispuso a cuidar de el y sus necesidades. Como un padre se encargo de cuidar del joven hasta la madurez incluso ofreciéndole la oportunidad de estudiar en Hogwarts. En las palabras de Dumbledore, el esperaba que con su ayuda el joven pudiera tener un futuro y dejar tal oscuro camino de lado, pero tal parece que hasta las buenas intenciones fallan._

 _Las acciones de un hijo son solo suyas y no la culpa de un padre o tutor. Dumbledore le ofreció un camino diferente y el que Tom Riddle se dejara llevar por las ideas equivocadas es solo culpa suya. El que haya crecido en una sociedad que no ha avanzado ni cambiado en años es solo culpa nuestra como miembros de esta sociedad. Si el Wizengamot hubiera cambiado varias leyes en el pasado y dejado los ideales de sangre pura que todavía existen, quizás hoy no estuviéramos en esta situación._

El articulo continúo describiendo la decisión del caso de Dumbledore y las posibles acciones que serían tomadas en los próximos días.

Harry y los demás voltearon a ver a Dumbledore. Solo podían entender que tanto le podría haber dolido a Dumbledore el que sus buenas intenciones no hubieran valido de nada. Había cometido un error al haber callado, pero quizás había más detrás de tal secreto.

Alrededor del gran salón las conversaciones no se detenían. Todos habían leído el articulo de Rita y en especial los hijos de las familias oscuras se veían horrorizados después de leer el articulo de Xeno.

" _Un impuro era el líder de nuestros padres?"_

" _En quien podemos confiar?"_

" _Héroe o aliado? ¿qué es nuestro director?"_

Preguntas como estas rodeaban la escuela mientras que muchos veían a Dumbledore con diferentes ojos. Ira, respeto, disgusto, entendimiento, muchos eran los sentimientos e ideas que esos ojos lanzaban hacia el director. Por su lado Harry lo miraba sin saber como sentirse sobre el anciano y sus acciones. Según Xeno lo había puesto Tom era como un hijo para Dumbledore y el entendía que era duro aceptar el que sus intentos hubieran sido un fracaso. Por otro lado, no podía olvidar que este secreto debía haber sido liberado al público hace muchos años atrás.

Harry solo respiro profundamente y decidió salir de aquel lugar. Seguir pensando en esto sin parar no ayudaría en nada. Los demás pensaron ideas similares y decidieron seguir a Harry mientras que los demás estudiantes continuaban sus discusiones.

Ron no sabía si sentirse feliz o perturbado por lo que había aprendido aquella mañana. Por un lado, el grupo de Voldemort había seguido una farsa todo este tiempo. Por otro lado, su héroe Albus Dumbledore había guardado un secreto demasiado grande. En estos momentos su mente no era lo suficientemente madura para comprender todos los detalles de esta situación.

Minerva decidida a terminar con el escándalo del gran salón comenzó a hablar después de disparar un fuerte hechizo. Debía mantener el orden entre el cuerpo estudiantil.

"Todos a sus clases. Si tienen dudas o necesitan hablar con alguien sobre estos sucesos los maestros encargados de sus casas estarán listos para oírlos. Por favor guarden la calma y recuerden que las cosas son mas complicadas de lo que simples artículos puedan decir." Dijo Minerva.

Dumbledore miro a Minerva agradecido de que mantuviera su profesionalismo, sobre todo.

Percival Weasley se levanto de su asiento y miro a Minerva furioso. "Como puede mantener la calma después de saber esto? ¡Él nos ha estado traicionando por años y usted lo apoya!" Exclamo el tercer hijo de los Weasley.

"Percival Weasley! Mis opiniones no son sus asuntos. Recuerde que usted es solo un estudiante más en esta institución y no tiene el derecho de acusar a nadie de nada. 10 puntos menos a Griffindor por su falta de respeto." Dijo Minerva. Su cara se mostraba calmada pero severa.

Los estudiantes pudieron sentir la seriedad detrás de las palabras de Minerva por lo que nadie dijo nada y varios estudiantes alrededor de Percival lo arrastraron junto a ellos fuera del gran salón.

Los demás maestros incluyendo a Severus solo pudieron asentir a lo que Minerva había dicho. Nadie necesitaba o deseaba que los estudiantes comenzaran a rebelarse en contra de la administración además que mas de uno se imaginaba como los padres de muchos estudiantes vendrían a demandar la renuncia de Dumbledore.

Seria un largo año para todos en Hogwarts.

 **Mas tarde, Gringotts**

Sirius había venido por Harry como lo había prometido y después de asegurarle a Dumbledore que confirmaría sus sospechas de una vez por todas se marcho con Harry. Minerva había tenido una larga tarde después de clases respondiendo cartas de muchos padres junto a Severus y Dumbledore. Cuanto odio puede ser enviado en una carta era algo que había sido probado por esa larga tarde.

Ya llegados a Gringotts, Harry, Ignis y Sirius se dirigieron hacia Sharpclaw quien los esperaba pacientemente junto a otro goblin en frente de una puerta.

"Ah Lord Black y el heredero de las familias. Es un gusto verlos de regreso." Dijo Sharpclaw.

"El gusto es nuestro. ¿Podrías presentarnos a tu compañero?" Pregunto Sirius.

"Ah mis disculpas. El es el goblin encargado de las bóvedas de los Potter, su nombre es Rakna el décimo." Respondió Sharpclaw.

"Es un placer conocerlo heredero de los Potter." Respondió Rakna.

"Harry esta bien. Gracias por encargarse de las bóvedas de nuestra familia." Respondió Harry mientras extendía su mano hacia el goblin.

Rakna no se negó a aceptar el apretón de manos. "Es un placer y una bendición en que sus antepasados hayan confiado en mi familia por tanto tiempo. Lamento la muerte de sus abuelos y padres, pero ahora vayamos al grano, por lo que Sharpclaw me ha informado hay cosas que discutir y confirmar." Dijo Rakna con seriedad.

Harry asintió. "Busquemos un lugar mas privado."

Las personas alrededor del banco miraban al joven Potter y su padre con curiosidad. No todos los días podías ver a uno de los chicos mas discutidos en todo el mundo mágico.

El grupo avanzo hacia una de las salas privadas. Antes de entrar Sharpclaw le pidió a uno de los guardias que trajera algunas cosas necesarias.

Una vez que todos tomaron asiento la discusión comenzó.

"Me hubiera agradado conocer a la otra heredera de la familia." Admitió Rakna.

"En otra ocasión la traeremos por ahora ya ha de saber del duelo que se llevo a cabo en Hogwarts." Dijo Sirius.

"Así es. Esa noche estaba mirando el ingreso del mes de la familia cuando de repente un colega entro a mi oficina a toda prisa. En su mano llevaba la notificación de un duelo llevado a cabo entre herederos. Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver el escudo de la familia Potter en contra del escudo de la familia Slytherin. Habían pasado muchos años desde que hubo alguna actividad respecto a esa familia." Admitió Rakna.

"Según el registro el ultimo heredero a cargo fue un anciano el cual malgasto la fortuna de los Slytherin hasta el punto de que solo sus derechos sobre Hogwarts y algunas propiedades en diferentes partes de Gran Bretaña fueron salvadas. El anciano no estaba muy bien de la mente según lo que me han contado. Su última acción legitima fue un contrato de matrimonio entre su hija y otra casa, pero no se cumplió por ciertas razones." Explico Sharpclaw.

Alguien toco la puerta y al abrirla entro el guardia con ciertos objetos. Algunos documentos, tinta, plumas, una daga y ciertos libros. Al dejarlos en la mesa el guardia se marcho nuevamente.

"Aquí esta el registro de los Slytherin." Dijo Rakna al tomar el libro con el escudo de la casa Slytherin. Al abrirlo Rakna se diario a la ultima pagina escrita. "Marvolo Gaunt, fue el ultimo lord Slytherin. Tuvo dos hijos, Morfin y Merope Gaunt, Morfin murió a causa de un enfrentamiento con muggles a la edad de 16. Marvolo creo un contrato con el lord de la familia Crouch para casar a su hija con el hijo mayor de los Crouch, pero el contrato fue roto después de que la joven quedo embarazada de un muggle, Tom Riddle. Por lo que dice el libro el chico estuvo bajo una pócima de amor y un encantamiento durante los sucesos."

"Que mas dice?" Pregunto Sirius.

"Tal parece que Marvolo se negó a aceptar la relación y libero al chico de su estado. La joven Merope escapo para seguirlo, pero el joven se negó o escapo pues no hay confirmación de matrimonio entre ambos. En diciembre 31 de 1926, confirma el nacimiento de Tom Marvolo Riddle mientras que Marvolo murió solo seis días después dejando a Merope y el chico como los últimos miembros aun vivos. La siguiente entrada confirma la muerte de Merope el 8 de enero de 1927. El libro registra la muerte del joven Tom el 31 de octubre de 1981. Ahora explíquenos ¿cómo una persona muerta puede tener un duelo a muerte y perder su título?" Pregunto Rakna.

"Horrocruxes esa es la explicación. Tal parece que tenemos confirmación, pero una última cosa nos queda. Por favor hagamos la prueba de sangre." Dijo Sirius.

Los goblins tomaron un largo documento escrito en cuero de algún animal el cual describía lo siguiente en una especie de circulo con diferentes símbolos:

 **Claridad en la duda, muestra lo que oculta la sangre del individuo. Una gota será suficiente para saber la verdad.**

"Por favor Harry toma la daga y deja caer una gota de sangre sobre el circulo." Dijo Sharpclaw al ofrecerle la daga al joven. Rakna movió el documento hacia Harry.

Ignis extendió su cola para tomar la daga de las manos de Sharpclaw. " _Hagamos esto! No hay que esperar más."_ Dijo el pequeño dragón desde el hombro derecho de su compañero.

Harry asintió. Extendió su mano derecha hacia delante y sin dudarlo permitió que la daga lo cortara. La sangre cayo encima del documento, las letras brillaron un poco antes de desaparecer y comenzar a escribir nueva información.

 **Harry James Potter, Julio 31 de 1980.**

 **Padres: James Potter y Lily Potter.**

 **Padres adoptivos: Sirius Black y Gwendolyn Black.**

 **Hermanos: Violet P., Maximus B. y Cassandra B.**

 **Familiares: Hedwig (Lechuza) y Ignis (Dragon).**

 **Títulos adquiridos: Slytherin (Duelo a Muerte contra Tom Marvolo Riddle), presenciado por Cornellius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Sirius Black y Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Títulos por heredar: Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Black, Slytherin.**

 **Títulos al adquirir por matrimonio: Patil, Delacour, Bones, Greengrass, Lovegood.**

 **Contratos de Matrimonio con: Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil, Ginevra Weasley y Susan Bones.**

"Por tantos años estuvimos tan cerca pero tan lejos de saber quién eras, pero ya no hay donde pueda escapar." Dijo Sirius. "Tenemos las piezas necesarias Harry. Podemos acabar con él."

"No podemos estar tan seguros de él. El maldito no se dejará eliminar tan fácilmente. Estoy seguro de ello." Dijo Harry mientras agarraba su collar. Si algo había aprendido de entrenar tanto con el trio de dioses es que las cosas podrían ponerse bastante feas para todos.

 **En Azkaban**

" **Bien mi querido Rabastan necesito que no falles en esta misión. Nada puede fallar."** Dijo Voldemort mientras su sirviente se arrodillaba delante de él.

"Entiendo mi señor. Le traeré a su mascota sin falta alguna." Dijo Rabastan Lestrange antes de levantarse y avanzar fuera de la prisión mientras era seguido por algunos dementores.

" **El resto de ustedes deberá viajar a Japón y conseguir algunas cosas de un viejo conocido. Mulciber tu eres el líder de esta misión, no falles."** Dijo Voldemort mientras le entregaba un mapa a su seguidor.

"Si esas son sus ordenes no dudare en cumplirlas." Dijo Mulciber antes de marcharse con un grupo de las marionetas sin alma.

Los planes de Voldemort avanzaban como el decaimiento del cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew continuaba. El auto proclamado rey de los dementores necesitaba un nuevo contenedor y por lo que había aprendido de sus primeras experiencias necesitaba un cuerpo fuerte. Un homúnculo normal no serviría por mucho tiempo, pero ayudaría a su situación actual.


	47. Familias, Alastor y Nagini

_Conversacion:_

Aria: ¡Otro más!

Asmodeux: Ya era hora.

A.S.: Veamos que ocurre en Hogwarts.

Deimos: Solo lean.

Autor: ¡Que voy a hacer con ustedes!

 _Conversacion Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

"Bien Harry Potter que otra cosa podemos hacer por usted?" Pregunto Rakna.

Harry miro a ambos goblins mientras pensaba en que otra cosa podría hacer por el momento. "Bueno solo tengo una pregunta por el momento. Puedo llevarme unos de los anillos de las familia conmigo?"

Ambos goblins se miraron entre ellos por unos momentos. Sharpclaw fue el primero en responder.

"Eso es algo que no puede ser posible en circunstancias normales. Primero no tiene 17 años para asumir cargo de ninguna de las familias y segundo no esta en una posición de ser emancipado al menos que así lo quiera su guardián o sea reconocido como adulto por oficiales de alto rango en el Wizengamot." Explico Sharpclaw.

"Pero entendemos que dos de sus prometidas son mayores de edad y seria bueno que ya empecemos a actuar en como quieren mejorar algunas de las familias y sus cuentas. Las familias Bones, Greengrass, Lovegood y Black estarán bien hasta que el lord y lady actuales le sedan las riendas de la familia. En el caso de los Patil y Delacour es lo mismo, pero deberemos comunicarnos con las ramas francesa e hindú de nuestro banco para que envíen un representante hasta aquí." Dijo Rakna. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción al pensar en cuantas formas podría conseguir mas ingresos para el banco. "Además con el permiso de su padre podemos hacer algunas cosas con las cuentas."

"Solo díganos que familias tomaran estas dos prometidas? Y que acciones tomara por el momento." Dijo Sharpclaw.

"Entonces Harry que harás? Cinco familias están en pausa debes elegir como quieres avanzar con todo esto." Dijo Sirius. Esta seria una buena oportunidad para probar si Harry había puesto atención a sus lecciones todos estos años.

" _Demonios solo pedí un anillo, no tomar decisiones monetarias."_ Pensó Harry. Ignis por su parte solo agradeció que él era el dragón y no la persona a cargo de cosas como estas. "Bueno creo que se cuales familias son perfectas para Minerva y Dora. Minerva puede ser la lady de Griffindor y Nymphadora puede ser la lady de Hufflepuff. Sobre las cuentas de estas dos familias primero necesito ver que cosas poseen; Documentos de propiedades, contratos entre empresas, alianzas financieras todo eso necesito ver antes de tomar una decisión."

Los dos goblins sonrieron al escuchar estas palabras de joven. Necesitaba experiencia, pero era un buen comienzo. "Le traeremos esos documentos y anillos solo espere aquí." Dijo Rakna antes de levantarse y dirigirirse a la puerta junto a Sharpclaw.

Una vez ambos goblins se marcharon Sirius miro a Harry. "Pensaste que iba a ser tan fácil?"

"No, solo quería darle a Minerva el anillo que le pertenece. Si hay alguien digna de tomar el titulo de Lady Griffindor es ella. Además, por lo que puedo imaginar las personas no pararan de pedir la renuncia de Dumbledore. Antes que el deje de ser director necesitamos que Minerva tome su puesto." Admitió Harry.

"Sabes que el no puede dejar la escuela?"

"Lo sé, pero es mejor que Minerva sea la que el escoja mientras tenga aun la oportunidad de elegir. No creo que Snape sea la persona mas adecuada y si Dumbledore ve que ella es la persona con el derecho a una de las cuatro familias fundadoras será más fácil." Explico el joven.

Seria una larga tarde.

 **Con Amelia**

La academia de aurores era nada fuera de lo común por fuera. Solo un edificio mas en Londres, cerca del Wizengamot. Pero las apariencias engañaban pues una vez entrabas podías notar extensivos pasillos, armaduras vigilando a cada persona que caminaba alrededor y muros cubiertos por diferentes plantas exóticas usadas para la creación de venenos o pócimas para misiones de alto riesgo.

Amelia caminaba por esos pasillos en busca de Alastor Moody. Debía asegurar que Alastor fuera a Hogwarts y se quedara allí como guardia a cargo del encarcelamiento de Dumbledore además que podría ayudar con la educación de los estudiantes en Hogwarts. Aunque también le agradaba la idea de mantener a Dora cerca de los demás por algún tiempo.

Después de caminar por varios minutos pudo escuchar las fuertes explosiones causadas en una de las salas de entrenamiento.

"Aprendiz Tonks! No es necesario que vueles en pedazos los muñecos de pruebas. Solo debías incapacitarlos." Gritaba Alastor.

"Ya lo hice con por lo menos 30 de ellos. Congelados, atrapados en arena, electrocutados, ¿qué más quieres que haga con ellos?" Respondió Dora.

Amelia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero debía suponer que algo como esto ocurriría ya que la chica estaba bien educada en cuanto a magia. " _De seguro podríamos dejar que se gradué en un año."_ Pensó Amelia antes de abrir la puerta de a aquella sala.

Alastor volteo a ver quién había entrado y no se asombro de ver a Amelia. "¿Qué quieres? Estamos ocupados."

"Ya lo veo. ¿Como has estado Dora?" Pregunto Amelia al ver los destrozos alrededor.

Dora guardo su varita y camino hacia ambos. "No me quejo excepto del anciano presente. Se cómo controlar mi magia, pero él cree que repetir mis hechizos 100 veces me ayudara a mejorar." Dijo Dora mientras miraba a Alastor un poco molesta.

"Es que usas demasiada fuerza. Todavía hoy me pregunto quién rayos te había estado enseñando. Amelia no me has respondido." Dijo Alastor.

Amelia solo tomo un periódico y se lo enseñó a Alastor. "Ya debes saber sobre el caso de Dumbledore."

Alastor no reacciono ante la portada. "… No esperaba que algo como esto le sucediera a él." Admitió el mago un poco cabizbajo. "Aunque no puedo negar que se lo había buscado."

"Posible, pero te necesito por esto mismo." Dijo Amelia.

"No puedo ayudarte. La chica aquí presente no esta lista. Es un genio no lo voy a negar, pero sería un peligro dejarla actuar por su cuenta si no controla el poder de sus hechizos. Puede hacer que cualquier hechizo simple sea letal si no maneja el flujo de su magia."

"Anciano se cómo hacerlo, pero te niegas a avanzar con mis lecciones. No necesito esto y lo sabes." Dijo Dora.

"Entonces deja de usar tanto poder." Dijo Alastor.

"Algo como esto!" Dijo Dora antes de tomar su varita y disparar una simple esfera de agua hacia un blanco. Al hacer impacto, el agua se congelo dejando al muñeco con varios trozos de hielo alrededor de su cuerpo.

"… Ahora es demasiado débil! Vuelve a intentarlo." Dijo Alastor.

"Alastor, necesito que me escuches." Dijo Amelia elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

"Te dije que no puedo ayudarte." Respondió Alastor.

"Alastor Moody, no me hagas forzarte a obedecer mis órdenes. ¡Soy tu superior!"

"Eso no me importa. Deje el trabajo de campo para entrenar a la siguiente generación y esta chica es mi estudiante por el momento. Así que no puedo ayudarte."

"Alastor no estoy pidiendo que dejes de hacerlo. Solo quiero pedirte que te transfieras a otro lugar junto a ella para que sirvas un propósito mayor." Dijo Amelia antes de entregarles las ordenes escritas a Alastor. "Dumbledore necesita guardias que lo vigilen y quiero que seas uno de ellos."

Alastor tomo las órdenes.

" _Para Alastor Moody, deberá reinstalarse en la academia Hogwarts y servir como guardia para el encarcelamiento de Albus Dumbledore. Tiene 10 horas desde que estas ordenes le sean entregadas para tomar sus posesiones y reubicarse en Hogwarts para su asignación junto a Alice Longbottom._

 _Como parte de su misión actuar podrá tomar a la aprendiz Nymphadora Tonks con usted por el tiempo que dure el entrenamiento de esta._

 _Asignación extra si desea aceptarla: Servir como maestro para defensa en contra las artes oscuras. Recomendada por el gabinete a cargo de Hogwarts."_ Todo estaba firmado por el ministro Fudge, Amelia y los encargados de Hogwarts mientras que no hubiese cabezas en las familias fundadoras.

"Que diablos es esto Amelia?" Pregunto Alastor. "No enseñó niños!"

"Es solo si te apetece. Lo demás no puedes negarte. Dumbledore evadió Azkaban por muy poco gracias a Sirius Black, pero eso no lo hace inocente. Necesitamos que sirvas como su carcelero por el momento." Dijo Amelia.

"… ¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque eres el mas indicado. Tiempos oscuros se acercan y necesitamos prepararnos. Hay muchos estudiantes con talento en Hogwarts, pero eso no protegerá a todos. Las nuevas generaciones necesitan alguien como tú, alguien que entiende lo bueno y lo malo que puede ofrecer la magia para que los instruya en como usarla para protegerse. Un profesor menos en Hogwarts deja mucho que desear y Dumbledore puede no tener la autoridad u el respeto necesario para tomar ese cargo. Te necesitamos hay Alastor." Dijo Amelia con sinceridad.

Alastor guardo silencio al escuchar estas palabras. Miro a Nymphadora y pudo ver como los ojos le brillaban. "¿Por qué te alegra esto? Ya te graduaste y si me voy a ese lugar no significan vacaciones."

"Pero aun así me da la oportunidad de estar junto a mi prometido." Dijo Dora.

"¿Prometido? ¿Tu?, no me hagas reír. Con esa actitud no creo que encuentres pareja en muchos años." Dijo Alastor.

"Pues sí. Tengo prometido desde hace tiempo." Admitió Nymphadora.

"Así es Alastor." Dijo Amelia.

"¿Quién podría querer casarse con ella? ¿Acaso fue un contrato de matrimonio? ¿Cuánto pagaron por el novio?" Pregunto Alastor a punto de estallar de la risa. " _Nymphadora casándose? Por favor."_

"Una sola moneda de oro." Dijo Dora.

"Que?" Pregunto Alastor.

"Una sola moneda de oro fue intercambiada con el sello de la familia de mi prometido. No fue un pago, pero la muestra de unión entre ambas. Una amistad y relación mutua. No fui comprada pues yo pedí el contrato." Explico Dora seriamente.

"Pero quien haría algo como eso? ¿Espera fue una familia noble?" Pregunto Alastor.

"Si." Respondió Nymphadora. 

"Alastor puedes seguir preguntándole sobre esto después. Deben empacar e irse a Hogwarts." Dijo Amelia.

"Si lo sé! ¿Pero quién quisiera casarse contigo? Eres explosiva, rebelde, no eres cordial y dudo de que puedas ser femenina sin usar tus habilidades para cambiar apariencia." Dijo Alastor mientras señalaba a Dora.

"Descúbrelo una vez lleguemos a Hogwarts. Gracias Amelia, nos marcharemos en unas horas." Dijo Dora mientras reía internamente al ver como Alastor trataba de pensar en el posible prometido de su aprendiz.

Amelia sonrió y dio la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar.

"Bien anciano es hora." Dijo Dora.

"No quiero ir a ese lugar en especial si es para mantener a Dumbledore como un prisionero. No soy fanático de sus acciones, pero entiendo las razones detrás de ellas." Admitió Alastor.

"¿Porque lo dices? ¿Acaso sabes algo más sobre Dumbledore?" Pregunto Dora.

"Solo diré que tenemos pasado juntos y que siempre a buscado la manera de asegurar el bien común. Este ojo lo perdí luchando por sus órdenes. Fue duro, pero lo hice para proteger las vidas de millones. Ahora comencemos a empacar para irnos." Dijo Alastor antes de comenzar a caminar.

Dora solo miro a su maestro con curiosidad. "¿ _Que mas sabes?"_ Pensó Dora antes de seguirlo.

 **Mientras tanto, oscuro bosque en Albania**

Una larga figura se deslizaba entre la flora del lugar al cual llamaba su escondite. Tiempo había pasado desde que su amo y amor la había dejado en este lugar para su propia protección. Como olvidar aquellos oscuros ojos que la miraban con interés y fascinación o aquel momento en que se comunico con ella en parseltongue. Había pasado tiempo desde que pudo comunicarse con otra persona y no ser tratada como un animal más.

Ella era Nagini y aunque no pudiera decírselo al mundo, ella era humana, pero estaba maldita a seguir en esa forma hasta el día de su muerte. Pero su existencia tomo un giro diferente al conocerlo a él, Voldemort. La única persona que podía comunicarse con ella y verla como lo que era. No podía negar que sus planes le recordaban a Grindelwald, pero Voldemort era importante para ella. Era la persona que le daba una razón para seguir viviendo aun en esta forma y si algún día alcanzaba sus objetivos de seguro la ayudaría a acabar con esta maldición.

Voldemort la había dejado años atrás en este lugar después de que había decidido que ya no era seguro tenerla junto a él. A Nagini no le había agradado esta decisión, pero sabía que lo había hecho por su bien.

Ahora solo esperaba en este bosque por el regreso de aquel que la había ayudado.


	48. Los lamentos y el presagio de guerra

_Conversación:_

A.S.:…

Autor: ¿Oye A.S. por qué tan silencioso?

A.S.: *Mira molesto hacia el otro lado*

Autor: Esta bien. Continua con tu ira interna. ¿Aria, Asmodeux? ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Aria: *Desaparece de la sala después de tocar a A.S.*

Asmodeux: Es tu culpa. *Desaparece*

Autor: Perfecto. ¿Qué hay de ti Deimos? ¿También actuaras como un niño enojado?

Deimos: Solo haz el maldito capitulo. ¡Mas te vale que avances con la otra historia infeliz! *El aire se siente mas caliente mientras un aura oscura comienza a cubrir todo a su alrededor*

Autor: ¡Esta bien! Ya no puedo ni enfocarme en mis estudios sin ustedes recordándome que debo escribir. ¡Disfruten, estamos devuelta en el juego!

 _Conversación Termina_

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

"Invierte y conseguirás fortuna!" Dijo Harry bastante cansado mientras se preparaba para usar una de las chimeneas de Gringotts siendo acompañado de Sirius y Ignis.

"Eso fue lo que nos enseñó tu abuelo y una de las razones por la que los Potter han hecho tanta fortuna." Dijo Sirius mientras sonreía. A fue bastante divertido ver como Harry leía montones de documentos sobre diferentes compañías en América y Asia para invertir cierto capital en nombre de las familias Gryffindor y Hufflepuff además de escribir algunas 50 o 60 cartas diferentes para presentar a las familias como posibles inversionistas o asociados para nuevos negocios y demás. Dios sabia que el joven Harry había deseado nunca venir a Gringotts ese día y abrir su boca.

Era alrededor de las 8:50 PM y lo único que el joven agradeció era tener dos anillos en cajas separadas a la espera de ser entregados a sus futuras poseedoras.

"Tengo hambre y sé que tú también la tienes compañero." Dijo Ignis desde su lugar en el hombro de Harry.

"Lo sé, pero debemos esperar a regresar para conseguir algo para comer o mejor déjame pedirle a Dobby." Dijo Harry antes de ver como el pequeño elfo vestido con su traje de mayordomo aparecía frente a ellos.

"¿Llamo por mí, mi señor Harry Potter?" Pregunto Dobby mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Gracias por aparecer tan rápido y si necesito algo. ¿Podrías por favor preparar una canasta con comida para mí y Ignis antes de dejarla en mi cuarto en la escuela? Puedes tomarte tu tiempo pues de seguro tomare una larga ducha antes comer." Dijo Harry.

"Si a si lo desea esta hecho. Solo deme unos 20 minutos. Pondré una porción extra para el señor Neville." Dijo Dobby antes de desaparecer.

"Hay que admitirlo, el pequeño Dobby conoce a Neville bastante bien." Dijo Sirius antes de saltar a las llamas verdes de aquella chimenea.

"Con varios años de conocernos yo debí haber pensado en aquella posibilidad antes que Dobby." Dijo Harry antes de saltar poco después de Sirius.

Una vez ambos estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts comenzaron a caminar con dirección hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Era tarde y de seguro muy pocos estudiantes estarían rondando por los pasillos sin un permiso de algún profesor.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras padre e hijo caminaban uno al lado del otro con Sirius contando un poco de aquellos días junto a James y los demás.

"Sabes Harry todavía recuerdo cuantas bromas creamos juntos en estos pasillos." Dijo Sirius.

"Me lo imagino, aunque todavía me pregunto como Dumbledore no los castigo por varias semanas."

"El anciano sabía que éramos nosotros, pero una broma no mato a nadie."

"Es cierto, pero no creo que apreciara el que hayan teñido toda su ropa de rosa o que llegaran al gran salón con sus caras igual a la de él. Por cierto, necesito esa pócima, de seguro Fred and George la necesitaran."

"Los gemelos Weasley?"

"Esos mismos. Tengo que admitir que tienen futuro si ponen tanto empeño en cosas más allá de las bromas. Ya hasta me dijeron sobre esta tienda de bromas que abrirán en el futuro."

"Dime que dijiste que si Harry. Como mi hijo no puedes negarte a ayudarlos en algo como eso."

"No dije que no, pero les sugerí que ofrecieran algo más. Investigar un poco el mercado de los muggles les ayudara bastante a ver más allá de solo bromas y herramientas mágicas."

"Papa estaría orgulloso de escucharte hablar así. Suenas como todo un heredero Potter. James también diría que tienes la cabeza mas en sitio que él."

"Se podría decir que sí, pero entiendo que le importara la guerra aquí contra Voldemort y no el estado de Eljun. No puedo culparlo de mirar más allá de nuestra pequeña nación."

"Cierto, pero creo que el que yo estuviera a su lado lo hacia sentir mas seguro de que alguien estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Eljun si el no estaba."

"Confió bien en ti. Llevas años trabajando junto al consejo de Eljun y hasta tomaste ese largo examen sobre las leyes de Eljun para demostrar tu determinación en ayudar al país."

"Créeme no fue fácil. El libro es mas grande que el libro de ideas de Pandora para nuevos hechizos. El consejo sigue eliminando algunas leyes antiguas solo para introducir otras más. Me rogaras por ayuda una vez debas tomar ese examen."

"Por lo menos no son 4 años de escuela de leyes."

"Créeme desee los cuatros años de escuela a tomar ese examen. Creo Hermione y Padma serían las únicas con la capacidad para sobrevivir a él."

"Ten esperanza en mí. No creo que me muera mientras lo completo."

"Desearas hacerlo y ni Ignis podrá ayudarte a superarlo."

"No esperes de ninguna manera que lo haga. Soy el dragón y el es el humano." Dijo Ignis.

Harry y Sirius rieron ante esto. "Para ser un lagarto escupe fuego y con una mente pensativa eres bastante desalentador en el ámbito estudiantil o todo aquello que no tiene que ver con luchar." Dijo Sirius.

"Creo que ese es el único propósito por el cual existo con este." Dijo Ignis antes de golpear levemente a Harry en la cabeza.

"Es posible. Aunque todavía me pregunto cual otra razón existe además de ese futuro del que hablan para que nos hallan preparado tanto." Dijo Harry.

"No lo se Harry. Son dioses y por lo que he aprendido hay más problemas más allá de nuestro mundo. Quizás lo sepamos cuando lleguemos al mas allá." Dijo Sirius.

"… Quizás." Dijo Harry pensativo. "Ignis alguna idea?"

"Ninguna. Solo recuerdo tener este conocimiento básico sobre ser un dragón y proteger a mi otra mitad de cualquier peligro. Eso es todo. Nada antes de despertar aquella noche por un momento." Admitió el dragón. "En fin avanza más rápido. Ya quiero comer."

"Aun en momentos pensativos como estos comer toma una prioridad sobre todo los demás. Eres un reptil glotón sin remedio." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, aunque tuviera un poco de curiosidad en saber que mas ocultaba su compañero.

Sirius estaba en las mismas, pero no dudaba del propósito por el cual Harry y los demás habían sido entrenados. Voldemort no era la única amenaza que asechaba al resto del mundo.

* * *

 **Ciudad del Vaticano**

"El nombre del padre todopoderoso comencemos esta reunión hermanos míos." Dijo el Papa John Paul el tercero con dificultad.

"Su eminencia el primer asunto de esta reunión es la propuesta del cardinal Messina." Explico uno de los asistentes del papa.

"Cardinal Messina por favor pase al centro de la sala." Dijo el papa mientras miraba alrededor de la inmensa sala en búsqueda de Messina.

La sala era circular y tan grande como para abarcar a 1000 personas. En estos momentos solo unos 635 miembros de la iglesia católica se encontraban presentes muchos de los cuales eran tan ancianos como el papa quien tenia alrededor de 97 años. Entre los múltiples presentes un hombre con unos 168,3 centímetros de alto, cabello negro y ojos azules comenzó a avanzar hacia el centro de la sala donde un micrófono lo esperaba. Messina no era mal parecido pero su notable barba y moderada musculatura había confundido a muchos miembros de la iglesia pues el hombre se mostraba capaz de hacer algo mas con su vida aun cuando tenía 64 años.

Nadie podía negar su dedicación a la iglesia, pero era extraño el que el hijo de un ejecutivo americano de cierta compañía hubiera dejado la fortuna que le esperaba al ser el hijo mayor. Pero sucedió, a solo pocos días de haber cumplido los 18 dejo todo atrás y comenzó su carrera en la iglesia. Ahora después de tantos años quizás comenzaría con la nueva etapa de su vida.

Messina llego al centro de la sala y hizo una reverencia hacia el papa antes de tomar el micrófono y comenzar a hablar.

"Hermanos como nos encontramos esta noche?" Pregunto Messina.

Nadie respondió por unos segundos hasta que alguien grito. "Nos encontramos bien Messina. Avanza con tu proposición."

"Cardinal Álvarez no necesita enojarse por algo tan simple, pero avanzare por su bienestar. Hermanos este asunto ha sido tratado varias veces y nunca hemos podido llegar a una decisión permanente que siga los valores del señor. Por años cada Papa a tenido que enfrentar este problema y su eminencia su suerte es tener que hacerlo dos veces." Dijo Messina.

"Cardinal Messina por favor dígame que no es otra vez sobre los magos, brujas y criaturas mágicas." Dijo el Papa. La iglesia católica siempre había tenido una relación deteriorada con todo aquello que definían como "No natural" o "Posiblemente satánico." Pero la situación solo había empeorado con el tiempo gracias a los avances de ciertos Papas como la inquisición italiana de 1736, las de España en 1659 y 1812 o como olvidar la supuestas misiones en América buscando convertir a estos magos y brujas en seguidores de la iglesia junto a los esclavos que eran traídos hacia el nuevo mundo. El resultado fue el menos agraciado para los colonizadores y misioneros.

El Caribe ahora es los estados libres del caribe, los Estados Unidos tuvieron tres guerras civiles además de que los Nativos americanos mostraron ser un pueblo lo sufrientemente fuerte para forzar a los colonizadores a rendirse y buscar otro aproche hacia la creación de sus colonias. Y ni siquiera mencionar como la religión católica fue repudiada hasta 1890 por la mayor parte del continente Americano a causa de sus métodos extremistas para convertir a las personas.

"Ya hablamos de esto antes. Dejaremos a toda comunidad y criatura mágica en paz al menos que hagan daño directo a las personas normales o no muestren acciones para detener algún peligro causado por ellos." Dijo el Papa.

"Su eminencia lo sé, pero enfoquémonos en lo que sucedió en gran Bretaña y la guerra contra "Voldemort" se supone que ellos se habían encargado de su problema, pero ahora resulta que Voldemort no está muerto, sino que ha ido en contra del ciclo de la vida. ¡En contra de Dios!" Exclamo Messina. "Hermanos estos impuros, criaturas del averno han encontrado una manera de escapar de su juicio en el mas allá."

Todos los presentes se mostraron completamente asustado mientras diferentes conversaciones comenzaban en diferentes partes de la sala.

"Silencio!" Exclamo el Papa molesto. "Messina explica ya como sabes de esto?"

"Simple su eminencia los últimos periódicos de la Gran Bretaña mágica solo hablan de como uno de los dos hermanos Potter derroto a un maestro poseído por Voldemort en Hogwarts. Además de las revelaciones de que Dumbledore fue el padre adoptivo de cierto huérfano el cual se convirtió en Voldemort." Explico Messina.

"Messina acaso estas investigando a la Gran Bretaña mágica?" Pregunto uno de los presentes.

"Ellos son uno de nuestros grandes problemas. La reina Elizabeth los protege y les permite arreglar sus problemas, pero hasta cuándo. Un día crearan un problema que no solo afectara a su propio país sino al resto del mundo. Llevan dos guerras mágicas y por lo que parecen traerán una tercera a la puerta de todos. Esos magos y brujas son una amenaza que debe ser detenida como todo las demás comunidades mágicas alrededor del mundo." Dijo Messina mientras miraba a su alrededor.

El Papa se sentía molesto. Esto no era lo que el deseaba ni posiblemente su Dios. "Messina la iglesia no volverá a entrometerse en los asuntos de ninguna nación mágica y mucho menos si eso conlleva a el genocidio. ¿Sabes cuantas personas inocentes han muerto por las decisiones de mis predecesores? ¿Cuántos juicios injustificados? No permitiré que nosotros los sirvientes de Dios volvamos a cometer semejante barbaridades. No sabes lo importante que son las brujas y magos para nuestra supervivencia en este mundo."

"Esas criaturas que van en contra de la puridad de la raza humana no nos ayudan en nada!" Exclamo Messina.

"Eso crees? ¿Sabes quienes han actuado como mediadores y protectores de los humanos cuando criaturas mágicas han salido de control?"

Messina guardo silencio.

"Los magos y brujas del mundo lo han hecho. ¿Sabes quienes han impedido que las dríadas de los bosques no ataquen a nuestras ciudades y nos permitan usar los diferentes recursos? Me imagino que no lo sabes pues solo crees que esas criaturas van en contra del balance natural." Explico el Papa.

Los presentes nunca pensaron que el Papa defendería tan abiertamente a tales criaturas.

"Entonces admites que proteges a esas criaturas su eminencia?" Pregunto Messina con un rostro sonriente.

"Cardinal Messina usted no comprende la necesidad de cambio para la iglesia. No podemos eliminar a todo lo que sentimos diferente e innatural. Si eliminamos a cada bruja o hechicero quien se encargara de las criaturas mágicas de nuestro mundo. Quien hablara por nosotros con vampiros, las personas pez, ¿centauros y goblins? ¿Acaso es usted es capaz de enfrentar un basilisco, un bosque viviente o un ave de fuego inmortal? ¿Puede una bala matar a un Nundu antes de que su aliento acabe con cientos de personas?" El Papa continuo.

"Esas criaturas pueden ser todas eliminadas por armas humanas." Dijo Messina. "Y si permitimos que los magos y brujas continúen quien dice que no continuaran buscando la inmortalidad para evadir sus pecados? ¿Puede usted afirmar que no morirán mas personas a causa de los conflictos de estos pegadores?"

"No puedo asegurar nada, pero eso no importa. Somos servidores de Dios y no aquellos que juzgamos los pecados de los demás. La iglesia católica no volverá a cazar brujas o crear una inquisición mientras que yo viva. Si una guerra comienza entre humanos normales y mágicos ocurre nos mantendremos neutrales." Dijo el Papa. Muchos de los presentes asintieron ha esta decisión.

"Su eminencia usted ha tomado una terrible decisión. Aquellos que crean en las ideas de su inminencia pueden quedarse aquí a esperar el final de su vida. Los que crean en mis palabras pueden seguirme." Dijo Messina antes de comenzar a caminar fuera del lugar.

"Adonde crees que vas Cardinal Messina?" Pregunto el Papa.

"A un lugar donde entienden mi razones. Me uní a la iglesia porque pensé que continuarían con lo que empezaron siglos atrás pero tal parece que deberé hacerlo yo mismo." Dicho esto, Messina se fue siendo seguido de varios miembros del vaticano.

Esa noche la iglesia se separo en dos facciones, la purista con objetivos genociditas y la pacifistas con su mayor objetivo reparar las relaciones con diferentes naciones alrededor del mundo las cuales fueron afectadas por sus acciones extremistas.

* * *

 **De Vuelta con Harry y Sirius, Oficina de Dumbledore**

"Hola cariño! ¿Me extrañaste?" Pregunto Nymphadora mientras estaba sentada en un sillón. Otros de los presentes eran Minerva, Snape, Alastor, Alice Longbottom y obviamente Dumbledore.

"Dora? ¡Estás aquí! ¿Espera es por Alastor verdad?" Pregunto Harry mientras avanzaba hacia Dora.

"Si al menos hasta que mi entrenamiento este completo." Respondió Nymphadora.

"Espera! ¿Este es tu prometido? ¿Harry Potter?" Pregunto Alastor mientras miraba al joven fijamente.

"Quien más creías que era?" Pregunto Nymphadora antes de abrazar a Harry y darle un pequeño beso.

"Hey tortolos pueden conversar mas tarde. Dumbledore tenemos que hablar." Dijo Sirius mientras miraba al anciano nervioso.

"Tomen asiento." Dijo Dumbledore.

Harry se sentó junto a Nymphadora y Alastor mientras que Sirius tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Dumbledore.

"Que descubrieron?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Es el. Tu hijo adoptivo es Voldemort." Explico Sirius. "Confirmamos con el libro de los Slytherin la fecha de su primera muerte y la batalla por el título."

Snape sintió con un valde de agua fría caía en su cabeza al escuchar tal confirmación. " _Todo esta guerra por puridad fue llevada a cabo por un mitad-sangre."_ Pensó Snape.

"… Es mi culpa. Todo esto lo es." Dijo Dumbledore.

"No completamente. Aunque Voldemort es tu hijo adoptivo sus acciones fueron propias de el y no las tuyas Dumbledore." Dijo Alice.

"Ya tendrás tiempo para sentirte pésimo sobre Voldemort ahora necesitamos saber que lugares han sido importante para el chico durante su tiempo contigo?" Pregunto Sirius.

"Porque sería eso necesario para detenerlo?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Harry quieres decírselo tu?" Pregunto Sirius.

Harry miro fijamente a Dumbledore antes de responder. "En los últimos años por alguna razón he sido capaz de ver memorias y visiones relacionadas a Voldemort. Quizás sea por la marca que me causo esa noche, pero gracias a ella he podido sentir donde ha estado Voldemort por mucho tiempo y ciertos objetos relacionados con él."

"Objetos relacionados a Voldemort? Señor Potter explíquese mas claramente." Exigió Snape al sentir que había algo mas aquí.

"Esos objetos han sido las cosas que lo han mantenido atado ha este mundo. Horrocruxes exactamente cinco de ellos hasta ahora o seis si me contaban hace unos años atrás." Explico Harry.

"Horrocruxes? Me están queriendo decir que todo estos años el ha estado creando esos terríficos objetos! ¿Porque no hablaron antes?" Pregunto Dumbledore molesto.

"Porque Harry era uno de ellos y sabes esto significaba su muerte si no teníamos cuidado al extraer esa pieza de Harry años atrás." Dijo Sirius mientras Alice asentía.

"Poco después de que Harry y Violet fueran llevados a la mansión Potter esa noche ambos fueron analizados por doctores y magos. Algo salió en uno de esos exámenes esa noche. Un invasor alojada en la cicatriz de Harry. Tomo tiempo y varias noches de desvelo para poder sacar ese pedazo de alma de Harry." Mintió Alice. Todos los adultos habían preparado una historia para cuando este momento ocurriera.

"Pero con que proceso lo lograron? ¡Era un Horrocrux! Un objeto maldito." Dijo Snape.

"No! Era un niño sin culpa de convertirse en el contenedor del alma de tal ser. Como dije fue un proceso arduo, pero fue exitoso. La pieza fue eliminada y esperamos no tener que volver a preocuparnos por ello hasta que las visiones y sueños comenzaron a ocurrir. De alguna manera Harry había creado una conexión indirecta entre el y Voldemort la cual le ha permitido cazar estos objetos además de otras cosas sobre Voldemort." Explico Sirius.

"Cuantos de estos objetos han encontrado y destruido?" Pregunto Dumbledore. Este descubrimiento era mas de lo que había esperado.

"Mis visiones me mostraron cinco. Una copa, un libro, un collar, un anillo y una tiara. Hasta ahora hemos encontrado la copa en Gringotts en la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange, el collar en la casa de los Blacks gracias a el hermano menor de Sirius y por ultimo la tiara en la escuela en cierto cuarto de cosas perdidas. Nos falta el diario y anillo." Dijo Harry.

"Así que han estado buscando esos objetos todo este tiempo?" Pregunto Snape.

"Si y no. No fue hasta hace un año que comenzamos a buscarlos con Harry. No íbamos a salir con un bebe por todo el mundo buscando objetos malditos." Dijo Sirius.

"Todos han sido encontrados por casualidad. La copa por que necesitaba ir a la rama principal de Gringotts. El collar porque fuimos a ver la casa de los Blacks para remodelarla y por ultimo la tiara porque vine a estudiar aquí. De otra forma hubiéramos tomado mucho mas para encontrarlos." Explico Harry.

"Ahora necesitan saber que lugares podría Voldemort haber elegido para ocultar los demás? Dumbledore parece que alguien mas ha estado resolviendo los problemas por ti." Dijo Alastor a mostrarse complacido de el avance del grupo.

"Eso parece y se los agradezco, pero debieron decirlo antes." Reitero Dumbledore.

"Y poner a Harry en peligro? ¿Cuándo aun no sabía ni lanzar un hechizo? Nunca. Él no estaba listo-" Decía Sirius hasta ser interrumpido.

"Y todavía no lo está!" Exclamo Snape para reiterar su inseguridad sobre Harry.

"No estaba! Pero ahora si por eso necesitamos toda dirección o lugar que recuerdes como importante para Tom Riddle." Continuo Sirius mirando molesto a Snape.

"… ¿Escribiré todo lo que recuerde, pero quiero saber si Harry ha intentado entrar en la mente de Voldemort?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Harry?" Pregunto Sirius.

"Pocas veces mientras era vigilado. Solo he encontrado hechizos y recuerdos borrosos. Las caras de personas con las que hablo eran indistinguibles como si su mente estuviera rota en pedazos separados. No lo he vuelto a intentar y solo espero por una posible visión o sueño sobre él." Explico Harry sobre esas veces en que intento saber mas de su presa.

"No trates de forzarlo a hacerlo de nuevo. Es algo que prefiero que no vuelva a ser intentado." Dijo Sirius.

"Entiendo. ¿Minerva?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Que ocurre Albus?" Respondió Minerva.

"Sabias de esto?" Pregunto nuevamente el director.

"Así es. Te dije que mi relación con los Potter era privada y lo que hiciera fuera de aquí era personal." Dijo Minerva.

"Así que estabas entrenando a Harry y otros cerca de el como Neville o me equivoco?"

"… No lo negare." Admitió Minerva.

"No permitiría que Neville no estuviera preparado para la posible segunda guerra contra Voldemort." Dijo Alice.

"… Parece que no dudan de su posible retorno?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Alguien como él no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que quiere y creo que ya sabemos que vendrá por Harry en un futuro." Dijo Nymphadora.

"Perfecto ahora tenemos un pequeño grupo de niños que se creen capaces de derrotar a alguien como Voldemort." Dijo Snape molesto por este aproche a la situación.

"Quieres probar que no soy una niña indefensa?" Pregunto Nymphadora mientras le apuntaba a Snape con su varita. En su hombro su familiar aun camuflado estaba listo para atacar a Snape.

"Dora, déjalo, ya me encargare de él." Dijo Harry.

"Bien Dumbledore hay algo más de lo que debamos hablar?" Pregunto Sirius.

"… Solo gracias por impedir que me enviaran a Azkaban y pido perdón." Dijo Dumbledore sinceramente.

"Perdón?" Dijo Sirius.

"Perdón a ti, Harry y su familia por haber criado a quien les ha quitado dos de sus familiares. Perdón por haberlos involucrarlos de alguna manera en todo esto." Explico Dumbledore.

"No dos sino varios familiares. Susan Bones es parte de nuestra familia y hasta que no te disculpes con ella mantendremos esa disculpa en pausa hasta otro momento." Dijo Harry.

"Entiendo. Creo que no hay nada mas que hablar por esta noche." Dijo Dumbledore. "Minerva quieres mostrarles sus habitaciones a nuestros invitados?"

"Alastor, Alice, Nymphadora síganme." Dijo Minerva al ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta. Nymphadora quiso arrastrar a Harry con ella, pero ver a Ignis señalando su estomago con su cola la detuvo de continuar.

"Nos veremos luego." Dijo Nymphadora mientras que Alastor solo pudo pensar en cuantos escapes de sus clases Nymphadora cometería. Alice los siguió poco después de despedirse de Sirius.

"Bien anciano creo que eso es todo por hoy. Podremos seguir con esto otro día así que espera mi visita antes de cierto duelo entre Harry y el amargado eterno que tienes de profesor." Dijo Sirius mientras miraba fijamente a un enojado Snape. "Harry si Dumbledore recuerda algún sitio en relación con Voldemort no dudes en llamar a Dobby y hacérmelo saber."

"Entiendo cuídate papa, saluda a mama y los demás por mí." Harry dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse de la habitación poco después de Sirius.

Al final solo quedaron Dumbledore y Snape. Dumbledore se mostraba cansado mentalmente mientras que Snape se preguntaba que tantos errores seguiría cometiendo.

"El chico te hará bastante daño sin usar esa espada." Dijo Dumbledore al pensar en que tanto sabría el chico gracias a Minerva.

"Eso tendremos que verlo. ¡Como pude ser tan idiota y seguir a un mitad-sangre como el!" Exclamo Snape.

"Aun puedes redimirte haz lo que puedas para proteger a los hijos de Lily y trata de no mirar a Harry como un reflejo de James y Sirius." Recomendó Dumbledore.

"Como quieres que lo haga? ¡Es su viva imagen, su forma de actuar y esa rebeldía!" Continuo Snape.

"Nada es fácil en esta vida Severus. Solo podemos continuar tratando de mejorar y enmendar varios de nuestros errores."

"Eso incluirá tratar de matar a Voldemort tu mismo?"

"… No estoy seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo. Ya no soy tan poderoso como antes y siento que Tom solo se volverá mas fuerte si no lo eliminamos de una vez por todas."

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero hay algo que me molesta de esta situación. El puede crear mas Horrocruxes y es posible usar humanos como contenedores. Eso significaría mayores problemas en el futuro." Explico Snape.

"Posible por eso debemos encontrar esos últimos dos Horrocruxes antes de que Harry sienta la aparición de otros nuevos Horrocruxes. El tiempo esta en nuestra contra. Ayúdame ha revisar todo esto." Dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba cierta caja de su escritorio.

"Que es esto?" Pregunto Snape.

"Mis memorias junto a Tom mientras fuimos padre e hijo. Esto es todo lo que he guardado de esa época." Admitió Dumbledore.

Seria una noche larga, llena de recuerdos que harían sufrir a Dumbledore hasta mas no poder.


	49. Escobas, Familiares y el mundo

_Conversación:_

A.S.: Y estamos devuelta con nuestro querido autor.

*Aplausos fantasmales ocurren. *

Autor: ¿En serio? ¿Un programa de televisión?

Aria: Tranquilo, no tomara mucho. Ahora la pregunta mas importante: ¿Porque no ha subido nuevos capítulos?

Autor: … He estado ocupado.

Asmodeux: ¿Ocupado con tus otras historias?

Autor: En parte, pero también tengo un trabajo y cosas por completar de la universidad.

A.S.: Hay lo tienen. Nuestro querido autor es un descarado que no le presta atención a su primera historia.

Autor: Deja de actuar como un adolescente enojado con su padre. Te cree como un ser con millones de años.

A.S.: Pero tengo el derecho de hacerlo.

Autor: No lo tienes. Disfruten de nuevo capítulo. Por favor no me crucifiquen.

 _Conversación Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Quidditch, el deporte favorito de toda nación o comunidad mágica. Sus inicios están ligados a diferentes deportes antiguamente practicados por magos y brujas, pero sin duda alguna el deporte que el quidditch es hoy en día es algo esencial para el mundo mágico aun con las extremas practicas que conlleva practicarlo profesionalmente.

Si hay alguien que en verdad ama practicar este deporte por lo menos en la casa de Gryffindor de Hogwarts es Oliver Wood. Como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor su objetivo siempre ha sido ganar el campeonato de Hogwarts, aunque su suerte no ha sido la mejor. Año tras año, Gryffindor a perdido contras las otras casas por diferentes razones y para hacerlo mucho peor, ahora les faltaba un buscador en el equipo.

"Fred, George creen que tardara mucho en aparecer?" Pregunto Oliver al mirar a los gemelos Weasley quienes estaban sentados encima del baúl que contenía las diversas pelotas usadas en Quidditch.

"Todavía es temprano." Dijo Fred.

"Dale a este misterioso jugador o jugadora un poco mas de tiempo." Continuo George.

"Lo sé, pero no tengo la menor idea de quien puede ser. La profesora McGonagall no me dio su identidad y solo dijo que seria una sorpresa." Admitió Oliver.

"Debe ser- "

"Por una- "

"Buena razón!" Exclamaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"Eso espero. No quiero pensar que ella nos enviaría a cualquier persona que solo sepa como volar en una escoba. Necesitamos a un buscador rápido, astuto y que no posea ninguna clase de miedo." Dijo Oliver al recordar lo fácil que era romperse varios huesos en el deporte sin importar la posición en la cual juegues.

"Te entiendo." Dijo Fred.

"Pero debes relajarte." Continuo George.

"McGonagall sabe lo que hace y no nos enviaría a cualquier persona." Dijo Fred sonando bastante confiado.

"Eso espero. Necesitamos sangre nueva en nuestro equipo. Un jugador en el cual podamos confiar en atrapar esa pelota dorada infernal o impedir que el otro buscador la atrape." Explico Oliver mientras señalaba al baúl.

" _Acaso le tienes odio a la Snitch dorada?"_ Se preguntaron ambos gemelos.

Los pensamientos de los jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de dos pequeñas criaturas voladoras las cuales aterrizaron en frente de ellos.

"Que rayos? Espera estos dos son los familiares de Harry Potter y Parvati Patil. ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?" Pregunto Oliver.

"Oliver nuestro querido capitán creo que ya sabes la respuesta." Dijo George antes de mirar hacia sus alrededores con Fred buscando los dos jóvenes detrás de estos familiares.

"… Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo Oliver al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba. El joven capitán miro hacia arriba y pudo notar como dos objetos descendían a gran velocidad. "Están locos?"

"No solo emocionados." Dijo Ignis al mirar como su otra parte y Parvati se acercaban.

"Espero que Hagrid nos explique mejor como rayos funciona un dragón hablante." Dijo Fred al acercarse al dicho familiar.

"Si eres lo suficientemente viejo lo aprendes muchacho." Mintió Ignis.

"Si claro." Dijo George.

"Hey! No es momento para eso debemos salvarlos." Dijo Oliver a sacar su varita.

"Tranquilízate ellos estarán bien. Después de todo ellos fueron los que pidieron esto." Dijo Ignis.

 **Desde el punto de vista de Parvati.**

"Listo para rendirte?" Grito Parvati mientras seguían descendiendo.

"Jamás!" Respondió Harry.

Ambos habían decidido volar por un rato antes de su reunión con el capitán de equipo de Quidditch o la reunión que se suponía que fuese para Harry, pero con Parvati cerca no iba ser tan fácil para Harry tomar la posición restante en el equipo. Su vuelo los había llevado hasta lo alto de la barrera de la escuela y desde esa altura habían decidido una pequeña apuesta.

'Caída en picada. Quien dure mas tiempo antes de chocar con el suelo gana el derecho a la posición de buscador.'

Una apuesta bastante peligrosa pero que se podía hacer. Ambos tenían gustos un tanto peligrosos y la determinación a no rendirse.

Ambos jóvenes seguían descendiendo sin mostrar señal alguna para detenerse o ponerse a salvo.

"Sabes, seria mas cordial de tu parte admitir la derrota y dejarme a mi formar parte del equipo." Continuo Parvati.

"Justicia deportiva. ¡No importa cuál sea tu sexo! ¿si quieres algo? Lógralo por ti mismo. Además, no creo que tu mi querida amante de los desafíos en verdad quiere que me dé por vencido así nomás. ¿Dónde está la diversión en una victoria sin desafío?" Pregunto Harry mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"Me conoces bien. ¿Veamos quien se rinde primero?" Dijo Parvati al sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Ambos jóvenes descendían en sus escobas a una velocidad peligrosa. Mientras mas se acercaban al suelo más visible se hacían los rostros de Oliver y los demás.

"Deténganse!" Exclamaba Oliver asustado de lo que les podría pasar. Necesitaba un buscador no un jugador o jugadora suicida.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron descendiendo probando la valentía del otro. Ninguno de los dos mostraba señales de querer rendirse ante el otro.

Oliver comenzó a dispara hechizos capaces de frenar sus descensos, pero Harry y Parvati los esquivaban sin ningún problema.

"Sigue así Wood! ¡Eso lo hace más emocionante!" Grito Parvati.

"Que diablos les sucede? ¡Deténganse!" Respondió Oliver.

"Ríndete. Ellos llegaran hasta el final." Dijo Ignis.

"Hey Fred?" Pregunto George.

"Que ocurre?" Respondió Fred.

"Quien crees que se rinde primero?" Continuo George.

"Yo diría que nuestro capitán, mi querido hermano." Expreso Fred confidentemente.

"No eso hermano. ¿Quién entre Harry y Parvati se rinde primero?" Pregunto George.

"Yo diría que ninguno. Esos dos tienen agallas y sus familiares no muestran señales de querer detenerlos." Admitió Fred.

"Ayúdenme a detenerlos!" Exclamo Oliver.

Ambos gemelos se miraron entre ellos antes de negarse a ayudar al capitán de su equipo.

"Oliver mi querido amigo." Comenzó Fred.

"Todo estará bien. Solo sigue así." Continuo George.

"Necesitamos a alguien como ellos en nuestro equipo." Completo George.

"Están locos!" Exclamo Oliver al sentir que si no hacia algo estos dos niños estarían en peligro. Cuidado con lo que pides, esa sería la lección que Oliver aprendería ese día.

 **Mientras tanto, con Dumbledore, Flashback.**

Dumbledore caminaba a lo largo de una playa junto a Tom. Era un hermoso día durante las vacaciones de verano después del segundo año de Tom en Hogwarts.

"Tom" Dijo Dumbledore.

"Que ocurre anciano?" Pregunto Tom en un tono alegre. Tom nunca lo había llamado papa, pero la forma en la que se dirigía hacia el viejo hechicero demostraba admiración y respeto.

"Que piensas sobre Hogwarts?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"A que te refieres?" Pregunto Tom.

"Que crees de la escuela? ¿Los estudiantes? Y todo lo demás." Explico Dumbledore.

"… No lo negare, hay muchos estudiantes que me desagradan. Incluso entre aquellos de pura sangre existen estudiantes débiles no solo en poder, pero también en aspiraciones." Dijo Tom.

"Tom, no todos pueden ser como tú. No todos pueden desear cambiar el mundo. Debes recordar que todos tenemos deseos distintos en esta vida." Insistió Dumbledore.

"Lo sé, pero desearía que mas personas pensaran en nuestro potencial. Nosotros, hechiceros, magos, brujas, la comunidad mágica debemos seguir un camino hacia una nueva era. No tener miedo de esconder nuestros poderes de los muggles y guiarlos como lo hacen algunas naciones mágicas." Explico Tom.

"Tom sé a qué te refieres, pero no todos los muggles están listos. No podemos obligar al resto del mundo a ser como el imperio tribal africano o el imperio chino bajo la dinastía Jīnlóng. Esas dos naciones como muchas otras se mantienen bastante recluidas para proteger sus recursos, tradiciones y religión. Algún día podremos mostrar a todos los muggles nuestras habilidades sin miedo a sentir rechazo, pero todo toma tiempo." Explico Dumbledore.

Tom miro a Dumbledore un poco molesto antes de hablar. "Si quiero cambiar nuestra nación necesito ser directo y no temer a hacer lo necesario para hacer que todos aquellos que poseemos magia seamos iguales sin importar de donde vengamos. Nadie debería sufrir como yo lo he hecho."

"Y por eso estoy trabajando para cambiar esas leyes. Tu provienes de una familia antigua y debes ser quien la continúe en el futuro. Por eso debes tener paciencia además de ganar aliados. Algún día podrás llamarte a ti mismo Lord Slytherin y a tus hijos los siguientes sucesores de ese título. Solo mantén la paciencia y continúa haciéndote fuerte. Yo te apoyare en todo lo que necesites pues tu podrás cambiar el futuro Tom." Dijo Dumbledore al arrodillarse delante de su hijo adoptivo. Su mirada mostraba orgullo y esperanza en lo que podría ser Tom si mantenía un camino en la luz.

Tom lo miro atentamente. Buscaba cualquier señal de mentira en los ojos de Dumbledore, pero no podía encontrar alguna. "En verdad crees que cambiare el mundo?" Pregunto el joven.

"Sin duda alguna. Eres fuerte, habilidoso, valiente, con una gran voluntad, aunque al conocerte en ese orfanato mostraste una faceta oscura creo que todos tienen la oportunidad de hacer el bien. Tu aun eres joven y espero que algún día en el futuro afectes el mundo de una manera positiva. Algún día podrías ser el líder que traiga una nueva era para magos y muggles." Dijo Dumbledore mientras le aseguraba de su posible futuro al joven Tom.

"… Anciano algún día te sentirás orgulloso de mi." Dijo Tom mientras sonreía.

"Ya lo estas…" Decía Dumbledore antes de ser interrumpido.

 **Flashback Termina.**

El viejo director de Hogwarts fue picoteado varias veces en la cabeza por su compañero y protector, Fawkes. Dumbledore se estremeció un poco en su asiento lo cual causo que una pequeña foto enmarcada que tenía en su regazo callera al piso.

"Fawkes! ¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Dumbledore al despertar de su pequeña siesta.

El fénix aleteo un poco antes de moverse hacia la ventana de la oficina la cual estaba cerrada.

"Quieres salir? Fawkes no necesitas de mi ayuda para ello. Puedes salir cuando quieras." Dijo Dumbledore incrédulo de que su viejo amigo estuviera picoteándolo solo para que le abriera la ventana. Dumbledore movió su asiento y busco la foto que había dejado caer. Al encontrarla uso su varita para traerla devuelta hacia su mano. Aquella foto mostraba a un muy joven Tom posando junto a Dumbledore mientras ambos sonreían. Fue una época en la cual Dumbledore se sintió feliz, pero todo lo bueno tiene su final.

Ahora se encontraba en una situación bastante difícil. Debía detener a Tom, a como de lugar pues estaba fuera de control. No solo había iniciado una guerra, sino que también había puesto a la existencia del Winzegamot y la Britania mágica en peligro. El lado de la luz y el lado de la oscuridad en el Winzegamot no llevaban una relación amistosa, nunca lo habían hecho. Siempre han estado en desacuerdo y el que muchas familias del lado oscuro se hubieran unido al conflicto al apoyar a Voldemort indiscretamente no había ayudado a las relaciones entre ambos lados. La guerra los había marcado como sociedad ante el resto del mundo mágico aún más después de lo sucedido anteriormente con Grindelwald. Otro problema era que este conflicto los había puesto en severos problemas con la familia real en especial con la reina Elizabeth.

Si otro conflicto de tal magnitud iniciaba y eran incapaces de contenerlo, estaba seguro de que la familia real actuaria. Las consecuencias podrían ser bastante duras y podría llevar a una intervención directa de fuerzas armadas de los Muggles. La magia es fuerte y tiene muchos usos, pero la tecnología de los Muggles también es peligrosa. Nunca debían probar su suerte contra los Muggles pues aun con su falta de magia eran fuertes, numerosos y en casos especiales, algunos Muggles como el rey Arturo eran reconocidos como ejércitos de un solo hombre. Un hechizo puede eliminar 10 oponentes, pero una espada también puede eliminar a diez enemigos igual de fácil en las manos de alguien con talento. El problema era que ya no solo eran espadas y lanzas….

Los pensamientos de Dumbledore fueron interrumpidos por Fawkes quien comenzó a picotear la ventana al notar que su compañero no le estaba prestando atención.

"Fawkes? ¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Dumbledore al decidir pararse y acercarse a la ventana.

El fénix señaló con su pico hacia la cancha de Quidditch.

"Que ocurre? ¿Acaso viste algo?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

El fénix asintió antes picotear nuevamente la ventana.

"Fawkes sabes que no puedo salir del castillo, pero si hay algo que quieres que vea dame un segundo." Dijo Dumbledore antes de alejarse del ave y buscar algo entre sus posesiones.

Fawkes miro como Dumbledore metió su mano en un cofre mientras buscaba algo. Fawkes había visto con los años como Dumbledore había adquirido varios artefactos. Algunos más extraños que otros, pero al final cada uno con un propósito.

Después de buscar por varios minutos Dumbledore encontró lo que buscaba. Una bola de cristal del tamaño de una Bludger. El anciano se acerco a la ventana y después de concentrar un poco de su poder la bola comenzó a flotar delante de el antes de que una parte de esta se separara y formara una especie de telescopio.

"Ahora Fawkes veamos lo que quieres que vea." Dijo Dumbledore al ver como en la otra parte de la bola mostraba la cancha de Quidditch y lo que sucedía. "Veo al capitán Wood de Gryffindor. Espera un momento ¿porque está usando su varita hacia el cielo?"

El anciano dirigió su telescopio hacia el cielo y pudo ver como Harry y Parvati descendían a toda velocidad mientras evadían los hechizos de Oliver. Dumbledore no podía creerlo.

"Que diablos ocurre aquí? ¿Porque en el nombre de Merlín están haciendo esto?" Grito Dumbledore antes de mirar a Fawkes. "Fawkes ve a ya ahora mismo y salvarlos." Ordeno Dumbledore a su amigo.

El ave rápidamente salió volando tan rápido como podía tratando de alcanzar a ambos jóvenes en plena caída, pero ya era muy tarde. Fawkes no lograría detener sus caídas.

 **De vuelta con los jóvenes en caída.**

Ambos estaban disfrutando de esta peligrosa actividad, pero ya era hora de terminar. Mientras aun esquivaban hechizos ambos esperaron al ultimo momento para tomar direcciones opuestas a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Oliver Wood. Por muy pocos centímetros habían esquivado posiblemente el peor accidente visto en Quidditch de Hogwarts.

Ambos jóvenes dieron la vuelta y regresaron flotando despacio hacia donde Wood y los gemelos Weasley se encontraban.

"Fred, George, ¿Quién gano?" Pregunto Parvati.

"Yo digo que Parvati. ¿Qué piensas Fred?" Dijo George.

"No definitivamente fue Harry. ¿Qué dices Olive?" Pregunto Fred.

Oliver no pudo responder. El susto fue tan grande que se había perdido la conciencia aun de pie.

"Pobre capitán, no aguanta las emociones extremas. Fred ayúdame a despertarlo." Dijo George mientras se acercaba a Oliver.

"En seguida. Ustedes dos, no se marchen. Oliver les dirá quien será el buscador cuando despierte." Afirmo Fred.

Harry y Parvati solo pudieron sonreír al ver lo que le habían hecho a su capitán.

"Estoy segura de que te rendiste antes que yo." Afirmo Parvati.

"Ni lo sueñes mi querida Parvati." Reitero Harry, aunque no le importaba el resultado sino el que haber hecho esto con ella.

Por su lado Ignis y Sylphy se miraron entre sí. Sylphy iba a punto de decir algo, pero fue detenida por Ignis.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes o te despellejo. No porque los humanos no te comprendan significa que yo tenga que soportar tus opiniones. Cierra el pico y déjalos disfrutar de esto." Advirtió Ignis.

Ambos habían visto quien había ganado. Sus ojos eran mas capaces que los de los humanos, pero Ignis prefirió dejar el resultado inconcluso. Sylphy no quería probar su suerte con Ignis. La inmortalidad no les quitaba la capacidad de sentir dolor y Ignis de seguro la rostizaría en segundos si jugaba sus cartas mal.

 **De vuelta con Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore estaba incrédulo. Había visto muchas cosas, pero esta posiblemente se llevaría el título de la acción mas peligrosa hecha por algún estudiante al menos en este año.

" _Si cosas como esta siguen ocurriendo, moriré de un infarto."_ Pensó el anciano antes de recibir en su brazo a Fawkes. "Mi querido amigo creo que podríamos necesitar tus lagrimas mas de lo que esperaba." Dijo Dumbledore antes de volver a tomar asiento. No hablaría con Minerva sobre esto pues se imaginaba su respuesta.

" _En Quidditch, solo aquellos que desafían los limites pueden llamarse campeones."_ Recordó el anciano antes de imaginarse cuantas fracturas la enfermería iba a tener que tratar esta temporada de Quidditch.

 **Mientras tanto, con Hagrid y Silvanus.**

"Bien mis queridos estudiantes bienvenidos a la clase para cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Como les prometí en la clase anterior hoy tomaremos la clase junto al maestro de llaves y terrenos, Ruberus Hagrid." Dijo Silvanus mientras presentaba a Hagrid.

"Buenas tardes a todos. Estoy aquí pues el profesor Silvanus me hablo de que muchos estudiantes en sus clases habían mostrado interés en saber sobre familiares después de ver algunos estudiantes del primer año poseyendo algunos." Explico Hagrid.

Uno de los estudiantes levanto la mano.

"Tienes la palabra." Dijo Silvanus.

"Según las leyes del Wizengamot varias criaturas mágicas están prohibidas y el tenerlas sin un permiso va en contra la ley. ¿Por qué estos estudiantes del primer año son capaces de poseer dichos animales como si fueran mascotas?" Pregunto una de las estudiantes presentes.

Hagrid sonrió un poco antes de acercase a la pizarra. "Es cierto. Existen leyes que impiden a alguien poseer criaturas mágicas sin permiso, pero en el caso de los estudiantes, estas criaturas mágicas son consideradas pertenencias personales bajo las leyes internacionales mágicas las cuales son tomadas en cuenta por encima de cualesquiera leyes de un país. Es como si ellos tuvieran una varita la cual no les puede ser arrebatada. Si trataras de arrebatarle un familiar a una persona la pasarías muy mal pues no deben ser tomados a la ligera y también es ilegal tratar de arrebatarle un familiar a un hechicero, mago o bruja. Familiares son criaturas inteligentes y no muy comunes fuera del continente asiático pues nosotros de este lado del mundo tenemos miedo de muchas de estas criaturas o no sabemos como manejarlas." Explico Hagrid emocionado respecto al tema.

Otro estudiante mas levanto la mano. Hagrid le dio la palabra.

"¿Entonces cualquiera puede tener uno?" Pregunto el chico.

"Si y no. Familiares se guían por la energía mágica de cada persona y puede ser que tu familiar este del otro lado del mundo o que haya muerto antes de conocerte. Múltiples familiares son posibles para una persona, pero encontrarlos es lo difícil. En el caso del continente asiático he escuchado de escuelas o familias que envían sus hijos e hijas a bosques u otros lugares con un grupo por meses mientras buscan un animal mágico o no mágico con el cual poder formar este vínculo. Yo mismo lo intente con varias criaturas y aunque me llevara bien con ellas mi magia no conectaba con ellas. Puedes ser muy unido con tu perro o gato, pero esto no significa que vayas a conseguir volverlo una criatura inmortal." Continuo Hagrid.

"Por eso ven el peligro de hacer esto. Si buscan crear este vinculo con cualquier animal que encuentren pueden meterse en serios problemas." Dijo Silvanus.

Los estudiantes presentes discutieron entre ellos antes de volver a levantar sus manos.

"Uno a la vez. Usted señorita." Dijo Silvanus mientras señalaba una chica sentada en frente de él.

"¿Qué beneficios tiene un familiar además de tener una mascota?" Pregunto la estudiante.

"No son mascotas, pero si tienen varios beneficios. Los familiares son inmortales hasta que sus compañeros humanos mueren; Dependiendo el poder de sus compañeros humanos pueden desarrollar diferentes habilidades. Pueden cambiar de tamaño y hasta en ciertos casos verse diferente que otros miembros de sus especies. Por ejemplo, en el Reino Akua (Hawái de este mundo) las fuerzas que trataron de derrocar la familia real fueron exterminados por casi un siglo gracias a un solo guerrero-chaman, Kamohoalii y su familiar, un feroz tiburón. Juntos hundieron las naves de cualquier extraño que tratara de entrar a sus islas con malas intenciones. Si tenías armas en tu barco sufrirías las consecuencias. Luego de su muerte muchos otros continuaron buscando seguir su legado al conseguir sus propios familiares lo cual causó estragos para cualquier extranjero que deseara controlar las islas. Hoy las islas aun son regidas por aquella monarquía y aunque para los muggles esta historia es una simple leyenda, posiblemente hoy continúan honrado las acciones de Kamohoalii al buscar nuevos guerreros que compartan este vinculo con los animales de las islas." Explico Hagrid sus ojos brillaban llenos de alegría al ser capaz de hablar una vez mas sobre sus conocimientos.

"No puede ser cierto." Dijo otro estudiante.

"De hecho mi querido Matthew. Esa es la razón por la cual el reino Akua es libre de cualquier influencia. Normalmente no les educamos sobre esto pues es peligroso el que traten de hacer lo mismo que estos guerreros. Algunos perdieron sus vidas al tratar de copiar a Kamohoalii y formar un vinculo con los tiburones alrededor de las islas." Explico Silvanus.

Todos estaban en shock. Nunca pensaron que en otras partes del mundo fuera tan diferente.

"¿Acaso hay otro caso en el que un familiar haya afectado el a un país?" Pregunto otra estudiante.

"Bueno no si eran familiares, pero en el caso de los Estado Unidos, el hecho de que las treces colonias originales no se hayan esparcido más allá y qua hayan forjado un contrato de paz con los nativos durante las guerras por América del Norte fue porque los nativos se unieron bajo una sola bandera y usaron varias criaturas mágicas para defenderse. Esta escrito en sus libros de historia mágicos, aunque no necesariamente los llaman familiares. Otro caso es la región del Amazonas." Dijo Hagrid antes de dibujar un mapa de Sur América. "Como saben 85% del continente es inusable por Muggles y es un área altamente prohibida. La razón es porque en verdad esta bajo el control y protección de un largo número de dríadas o como los lugareños las llaman "Espíritus de la naturaleza." Las dríadas son criaturas fuertes y dependiendo donde vivan pueden ser amistosas o enemigas de los Muggles. En el caso del Amazonas son amigables si los muggles y magos sabemos como convivir con ellas en cualquier otro caso el resultado es la muerte. Una dríada no solo protege un bosque o jungla, lo hace crecer, lo ordena y los demás animales viviendo dentro de su terreno las obedecen."

Los estudiantes en la clase guardaron silencio. Uno por uno fue pensado en la pequeña florecita que Neville Longbottom llevaba con él. " _Estamos muertos."_ Pensaron todos al imaginarse como Neville podría acabar con todos con solo su familiar.

"Hagrid creo que los rompiste." Dijo Silvanus.

"Solo espera un segundo." Dijo Hagrid.

"Nunca te cansas." Dijo Silvanus.

De repente un de los estudiantes pensó en lo que había dicho Hagrid. "¿ _Cambian de tamaño? Pero si es así, la lagartija con alas de Harry Potter es…"_

"Un dragón adulto y posiblemente el mismo de esa noche." Dijo Hagrid. No pudo aguantarse. Había esperado por que los jóvenes comenzaran a preguntar sobre familiares por eso mismo. " _¿Cómo me negaría a no asustarlos a todos? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hogwarts tuvo una criatura mágica rondando los pasillos la cual puede causarles miedo. Como olvidar como muchos salieron huyendo del hipogrifo de Sirius Black."_ Pensó Hagrid.

Los estudiantes solo podían agradecer que no les dijo sobre cierto búho que ha vivido entrando y saliendo de la sombra de cierta maestra.

 **En la oficina de Minerva.**

Osiris el búho y familiar de Minerva estaba durmiendo junto a Hedwig. Los dos dormían calmadamente mientras Minerva continuaba con su papeleo del día.

"¿Debe ser bueno poder dormir y estar completamente despreocupado?" Pregunto Minerva al ver a su familiar el cual no pareció escucharla en lo mas mínimo.

Era bueno ser Osiris en esos momentos.

*Notas del autor: No estoy muerto solo muy cansado. Este capítulo estaba destinado a salir meses atrás y tener por lo menos 10,000 palabras, pero mi computadora murió. Perdí el capítulo y todo lo que había escrito antes así que tuve que empezar desde cero. Me tomo meses sacar el tiempo para escribir así que decidí hacer un capítulo situado en algo no relacionado a la trama principal y que solo hablara sobre el mundo en que toma sitio la historia y que tan distinto es al nuestro. Ya en el siguiente capitulo tratare de mover la trama un poco mas y sacar uno o dos capítulos más antes de enero 20. Ya casi me graduó de la universidad así que mi mente podrá descansar de tantas cosas. Esperen el siguiente capitulo con ansias.

*Alguien abre la puerta*

A.S.: Autor de mierda creíste que te escaparías.

Autor: Mierda. Hasta la próxima. *


	50. Duelo: Snape vs Harry

_Conversación:_

A.S.: Y estamos de vuelta con nuestro infeliz autor.

El público aplaude con alegría mientras que el autor de esta historia esta encadenado a un sillón.

Autor: Me las vas a pagar. Crees que estas a salvo de mi ira, pero olvidas que yo soy el escritor.

Aria: No creo que vayas a hacer nada.

Asmodeux: Hey creo que debemos ser razonables y escucharlo.

Autor: No quería hacerlo, pero me han obligado. La llamare. ¡Afrodita!

Todos guardan silencio hasta que Deimos rompe el silencio. Era visible como muchos se mostraban asustados.

Deimos: ¡Muahahaha! Han metido la pata. Ahora tendremos a la ninfómana sadista haciendo de la suyas. Autor me voy de vacaciones. Esto no es algo que quiero ver.

Autor: Ni siquiera trates de huir. Todos sufrirán esto juntos. ¡Afrodita!

De repente todos sintieron una presencia perversa acercándose.

A.S.: ¡Oh no, corran por sus vidas!

El público comienza a correr asustado mientras que el autor se ríe malévolamente.

Autor: Disfruten del capítulo.

Una figura femenina con un cuerpo atractivo y cabello rosa apareció delante de los asustados presentes. En sus manos llevaba varios artefactos perturbadores.

Afrodita: ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

 _Conversación Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

Sirius salió de aquella chimenea acompañado por Gwendolyn y la pequeña Casandra.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que pise este lugar." Dijo Gwendolyn al ver sus alrededores.

"¿Recuerdas todos esos días juntos?" Pregunto Sirius mientras se tomaba a Casandra en sus brazos.

"Como olvidar todas las veces que escapamos clases para enfocarnos en actividades no aptas para nuestras edades." Dijo Gwendolyn con una sonrisa pervertida. "Aún recuerdo como gritabas mi nombre."

"No me refería a esos recuerdos." Dijo Sirius abochornado. "Mejor avancemos, ya deben estar esperándonos."

Gwendolyn solo rio un poco antes de seguir a su esposo. El día marcado para el duelo entre Harry y Snape había llegado. Sirius le había informado sobre el evento a los demás miembros que se encontraban en Eljun, pero por diferentes razones solo Sirius y Gwendolyn eran capaces de venir. Inclusive las prometidas de Harry se negaron a venir pues tenían asuntos distintitos de los cuales encargarse. No era por negarse a verlo, solo que ya estaban seguras de quien ganaría pues después de todo no era una batalla a muerte y de seguro el maestro Snape se confiaría frente a Harry. En parte los adultos tenían sus propios asuntos de los cuales encargarse, cada uno tenía sus propias reuniones a las cuales asistir y Sirius solo se había salvado de sus propias reuniones al poder reubicarlas a otras fechas.

En el caso de Gwen, solo tuvo que preguntar por un día libre en su trabajo como enfermera cabecilla en el hospital de Eljun. No era como si alguien tuviera la valentía para negárselo a una de las enfermeras más respetadas en la institución.

 **Mientras tanto, en el gran salón.**

Las mesas que normalmente se mantenían en este lugar habían sido removidas por el momento para hacer espacio para este evento. Un área encerrada entre varias runas había sido preparada para el duelo. Era la forma de un círculo y estaba justo en medio del gran salón. Nadie podría entrar excepto por los combatientes y cualquier hechizo seria contenido para la protección de los estudiantes y presentes.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su asiento a la espera de que los padres de Harry llegaran. El anciano podía ver como todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados por este evento.

"Y seguimos con las apuestas. ¿Quién creen que ganara este duelo? ¿El profesor Snape o el joven Potter? Pongan sus apuestas." Dumbledore podía escuchar como Fred y George Weasley aprovechaban el momento para ganar algo de dinero. " _Aun no puedo creer que lo permití."_ Pensó el anciano mientras miraba a varios estudiantes apostando dinero, dulces y otros objetos en esta apuesta.

Por otro lado, Neville y la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban ansiosos de ver cuanto escalaria este duelo entre Harry y Snape. Aunque sabían que solo era un duelo de exhibición estaban seguros de que en algún momento Snape no se contendría y metería la pata.

"Hey Neville, ¿Cuánto crees que durara Snape antes de tomarse en serio?" Pregunto Parvati.

"Le doy diez minutos o hasta el segundo punto de Harry." Respondió Neville.

Hannah miro fijamente a Neville. "¿Acaso no crees que el maestro Snape pueda ganar?"

"Hannah, he crecido junto a Harry y entrenado con él. Yo sería capaz de derrotarlo." Admitió Neville.

"Neville este no es el momento para bromear." Dijo Hannah.

"Hannah no creo que ellos estén bromeando." Dijo Tracey al ver la seriedad en los rostros de sus compañeros.

"Hannah, Neville no está bromeando. Cada uno de nosotros puede hacerle frente a un profesor en un duelo verdadero." Dijo Padma.

Hannah miro a cada uno de ellos con duda. "¿Y cómo lo derrotarían si estuvieran en el lugar de Harry?" Pregunto nuevamente.

" _Alarte Ascendare_ y luego varias esferas de electricidad mientras esta en el aire." Dijo Hermione.

" _Aqua Eruct_ o y dirigirlo hacia el muro más cercano. La presión del golpe debería dejarlo inconsciente." Sugirió Susan.

" _Baubillious_ o _Bombarda_. Un hechizo de alta potencia puede dejarlo incapacitado y fuera de combate." Continuo Padma.

" _Carpe Retractum_ y luego un fuerte derechazo a la mandíbula." Dijo Parvati. Tracey y Hannah la miraron con sorpresa.

"No duden en la fuerza de los puños de Parvati. No se levantarán en varias horas." Explico Padma. " _O terminaran con su cráneo roto."_ Pensó la joven.

" _Everte Statum_. Antes de que Snape callera al suelo lo golpearía con varios bloques de tierra." Sugirió Neville.

Hannah lo miro sorprendida.

"Si se trata de un duelo no puedo dudar en dejarlo fuera de combate." Explico Neville. No había entrenado todos estos años para tomarse a un enemigo a la ligera.

"Bien creo que es mi turno. Si se trata de solo desarmarlo, _Expelliarmus_ sería una buena opción, pero como sé que nos estamos tomando esto en serio diría que _Glacius Duo_. No hay enemigo que pueda hacer algo después de ser congelado." Explico Daphne.

"¿No creen que son opciones demasiados severas?" Pregunto Tracey.

"Yo creo que fueron bastantes básicas comparado con lo que podrían hacer." Dijo una voz detrás del grupo.

Los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y pudieron ver a Nymphadora Tonks sonriéndoles.

Tracey y Hannah se mostraron sorprendidas. Estaban seguras de que nadie más estaba detrás de ellos. Después de todo, habían elegido alejarse de los demás y el área del duelo hasta que este empezara.

"Tardaste en llegar." Dijo Hermione.

"Créeme quería llegar lo más rápido posible, pero tenía que discutir algunas cosas con mi maestro y Alice. Por cierto, Neville, tu madre quiere hablar contigo, así que espera su visita." Dijo Nymphadora. Habían pasado varios días desde que llegaron a Hogwarts y aun no se les hacía fácil el actuar como guardias de cárcel para un solo prisionero. "Un gusto en conocerlas señoritas."

"Hermione?" Pregunto Tracey.

"Esta es Nymphadora Tonks, aprendiz de auror. Es un miembro de nuestra familia y alguien que entreno con nosotros por mucho tiempo." Respondió Hermione.

"Los estuve escuchando y creo que se lo han tomado muy a la ligera." Explico Nymphadora. "Cada uno de ustedes saben hechizos más poderosos que esos."

"No es un duelo a muerte y solo pueden usar hechizos básicos o de bajo nivel." Reitero Hannah. "Creo que ni siquiera usar los puños como Parvati sugirió sería posible."

Parvati se mostró un poco ofendida, pero sabía que era la verdad.

"Eso no quiere decir que deberían contenerse. Un enemigo siempre debe ser tomado en serio. Así es como nos han entrenado o ¿acaso me equivoco?" Pregunto Nymphadora. Sabía muy bien las capacidades de cada uno de los miembros de su grupo. Por qué limitarse a tácticas tan básicas cuando sabían hechizos más efectivos que aquellos enseñados en los primeros años de Hogwarts o los que encuentras en esos viejos libros de la biblioteca.

"Hay un momento para todo y este no es el adecuado." Dijo Padma antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta que se estaba abriendo.

Todos dirigen sus miradas hacia la puerta principal del gran salón. Todos guardan silencio al ver quienes habían llegado.

Dumbledore se abrió paso entre los estudiantes para llegar a los esperados invitados. "Bienvenidos lord and lady Black." Dice Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore. Esperaba encontrarnos de nuevo en mejores condiciones." Dijo Gwen.

"El sentimiento es mutuo, lady Black. Veo que trajeron consigo solo a su hija más pequeña." Dijo Dumbledore al ver a la pequeña Casandra quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

"Ella es Casandra y no había manera en la cual la dejaría en casa. ¿Acaso no es él bebe más linda que has visto?" Pregunto Sirius.

Dumbledore no pensó que Sirius se convertiría en esa clase de padre. "Lo admito es bastante bien parecida como su madre, aunque no parece haber sacado tu fealdad." Dijo Dumbledore. "Dejando a tu hija de lado, ¿Qué hay de tu otro hijo? Pensé que lo traerías junto a la hermana de Harry."

"Ellos y los demás tenían otras cosas que hacer por lo cual solo nosotros vinimos." Dijo Sirius antes de mirar a su alrededor. En un rincón apartado del resto, noto a las chicas y Neville. "Veo que todos los estudiantes están presentes. Creo que es mejor que no los hagamos esperar."

"Solo esperábamos por su llegada. Por favor síganme." Dijo Dumbledore mientras se daba la vuelta caminaba acompañado de los padres de Harry. "No parecen asustados por Harry."

"El podrá tener once años, pero lleva bastante tiempo preparándose para enfrentar a cierta persona." Dijo Gwen.

"Espero ver que puede hacer con una varita y si en verdad puede defenderse sin usar esa espada." Dijo Dumbledore, aunque estaba ansioso por ver si el chico en verdad estaba listo para enfrentar su destino.

"Anciano créenos cada uno de ellos fueron entrenados por alguien bastante capacitado. Diría que casi cada uno de ellos está a un nivel más alto que yo durante mi último año aquí." Explico Sirius.

"Sirius deja tus bromas. En tu último año de escuela arrasaste con los demás en tu año. Solo Gwen te pudo hacer frente y si gano diría que fue por tus sentimientos por ella." Bromeo Dumbledore.

De repente, el anciano pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

"En serio crees eso. ¿Quizás deberíamos repetir ese último duelo? ¿Qué piensas tu cariño? ¿Acaso es cierto que dejaste que yo ganara aquella vez? ¿O mejor debería enfrentarlo a usted?" Pregunto Gwen sonando bastante seria.

Los estudiantes a su alrededor guardaban silencio y solo podían sentir como la atmosfera a su alrededor se tornó bastante pesada. Solo hace unos segundos escuchaban una conversación bastante amigable pero ahora estaban viendo lo que podría ser el duelo más inesperado en este día tan extraño.

Sirius negó con su cabeza bastante asustado. Primera regla de este matrimonio: No hagas enojar a Gwen. Sirius había aprendido a nunca ir en contra de su esposa y eso no cambiaría este día o el siguiente.

Dumbledore suspiro. "Gwendolyn perdona si te he ofendido solo estaba bromeando. Todos sabemos bien que derrotaste a Sirius aquella vez por tu propia habilidad. Nadie negara eso y estoy seguro de que Sirius no se contuvo contigo después de todo lucharon juntos en muchos duelos y tu más que nadie sabes que tan hábil puede ser tu esposo." Dijo Dumbledore tratando de calmar la situación. En verdad no quería enfrentarse a Gwendolyn, aunque confiaba en sus propias habilidades sabía que su avanzada edad no le ayudaría a pelear contra ella. " _Aun con esta varita el duelo sería bastante difícil."_ Pensó Dumbledore.

Gwen lo miro seriamente antes mostrar una expresión más calmada. "Espero que nunca más hagas bromas como esas a mi alrededor. Bien tomemos asientos y veamos cuanto durara Snape contra Harry."

De esta manera todos tomaron asiento. La espera había terminado.

 **Dentro de un pasillo hacia la derecha.**

Harry se mantenía calmado mientras esperaba la señal para entrar al gran salón. En frente de él, Minerva sostenía a Ignis.

"Recuerda que no debes confiarte una vez Snape te tome en serio." Dijo Minerva. "Podrá ser un imbécil, pero tiene experiencia y una que otra estrategia que puede usar en tu contra."

"Entiendo. No jugare con él." Dijo Harry mientras miraba su collar. El joven mago lo removió de su cuello y se lo entrego a Minerva.

"Ten cuidado con cuanta energía pones en tus hechizos. La varita no resistirá si usas demasiado poder. Si destruyes tu varita pierdes el duelo." Le recordó Minerva.

"Lo sé y eso me molesta, pero me controlare. Esto es algo personal." Dijo Harry.

Minerva lo miro con cariño. Los últimos días Snape lo había provocado varias veces, pero Harry se había mantenido calmado. Sabía que solo debía esperar y tendría la oportunidad de probarle al imbécil de Snape lo equivocado que estaba.

"Si el comienza a usar hechizos no permitidos ganas el duelo, pero ambos sabemos que eso es lo que quieres. Una vez que lo haga podrás aplastarlo." Dijo Ignis. "Es solo cuestión de presionarlo lo suficiente."

"Ya veremos qué decisión el tomara." Dijo Harry.

El sonido de una trompeta les afirmo que era la hora de empezar.

"Es hora." Dijo Harry antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Una vez la abrió pudo ver como las miradas de muchos estudiantes se enfocaron en él. La mayor parte de los estudiantes de Griffindor lo estaban animando o al menos aquellos en los primeros cuatro años de la escuela mientras que aquellos estudiantes más viejos lo veían con duda.

"Un estudiante de primer año ganándole a un profesor? Dumbledore tiene que estar perdiendo la cabeza."

"Aunque no me agrade Snape estoy seguro de que el ganara."

"Solo tuvo suerte esa noche porque estaba usando esa espada. Un verdadero mago usa una varita."

Esos eran solo algunos de los comentarios y pensamientos compartidos entre los estudiantes más viejos de Hogwarts. Aunque también podría decirse lo mismo de aquellos estudiantes en la casa Slytherin. Casi todos ellos lo miraban con desapruebo y molestia. El famoso Harry Potter era solo más que una broma o al menos eso querían creer. Su honor nunca les permitiría aceptar que él era superior que todos ellos. No importaba cuantas veces los había humillado en clases o lo sucedido aquel primero de septiembre. El solo era un niño rico y famoso que había tenido suerte.

Estaban seguros de que Snape lo pondría en su lugar. O eso pensaban.

Por otro lado, Harry pudo escuchar como sus amigos lo apoyaban.

"Vamos Harry. Demuéstrales lo que hemos aprendido todo este tiempo." Dijo Neville.

"No te atrevas a perder frente a él, solo mis puños deben ser los que te derroten." Dijo Parvati. Lo cual causo que muchos se rieran, aunque los demás miembros del grupo sabían que ella no estaba bromeando.

"Hey Harry, tienes que ganar. Tenemos mucho en juego." Dijo George mientras que Fred continuaba tomando apuestas.

" _Solo concéntrate en el momento."_ Le dijo Hermione mentalmente.

" _No dudes en aplastarlo cuando tengas una apertura."_ Le recomendó Padma.

Ambas estaban siendo más reservadas con su apoyo hacia Harry pero que se podía esperar de las sabelotodo del grupo.

" _Cuando ganes te daré una recompensa adecuada."_ Dijo Nymphadora lo cual causo que todas las otras chicas la miraran con ira.

" _Dora no te atrevas a tomar la delantera."_ Reitero Minerva.

" _Ya veremos Minerva."_ Comento Nymphadora.

"Acaba con él y muéstrale a la casa Slytherin cuan equivocados están." Dijo Daphne lo cual causo que el resto de su casa la odiaran aún más pero no podrían hacerle nada ya que ella les mostro más de una vez que no dudaría en aplastarlos a todos juntos si la forzaban a ello. Además, que ese pequeño lobo los tenía asustados.

"Tú puedes hacerlo." Dijo Susan. Los varones de su casa seguían maldiciendo a Harry por tener la atención de Susan. Muchos se veían interesados en ella, pero esta no les hacía caso.

Harry sonrió aún más cuando vio a sus padres. Gwen levanto su mano antes de cerrarla en un puño lo cual le reafirmo lo que él ya sabía, debía aplastar a Snape. Sirius asintió en acuerdo con Gwen antes de fijar su rostro en el otro lado del salón.

Snape camino tranquilamente hacia el circulo donde tomaría lugar su duelo.

Sus estudiantes lo apoyaban fielmente mientras que el solo miraba a Harry.

Ambos se encontraban justo afuera del circulo mirando el uno al otro, a la espera de Dumbledore.

"Bienvenidos todos a este inusual evento. Como ya han de saber por ciertas circunstancias hemos decidido probar las habilidades de uno de nuestros estudiantes más jóvenes frente a uno de nuestros mejores maestros. Harry Potter enfrentara al profesor Severus Snape en un duelo de exhibición. En este duelo solo se permitirá el uso de varitas y hechizos básicos enseñados entre el primer y tercer año en la institución. En este duelo otorgaremos 1 punto por cada caída o supresión del contrincante. Si el rival cayó al suelo, perdió el conocimiento, fue inmovilizado o fue despojado de su varita otorgaremos un punto. Para ganar se necesitan tres puntos. Otras maneras de ganar son destruir la varita de su rival, forzar al rival a admitir derrota o si el rival usa hechizos más avanzados. Si algunas de estos eventos ocurren el ganador será automáticamente definido. Debo reiterar que no permitiré que se maten el uno al otro. ¿Ambos entienden las reglas?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Entendemos." Dijeron Harry y Snape al mismo tiempo.

"Bien entren al círculo y esperen mi señal." Dijo Dumbledore.

Harry se removió su túnica y se la entregó a Minerva la cual se mantuvo cerca a su lado como su supervisor antes de entrar al círculo.

"Mala decisión Potter." Dijo Snape.

"Ya veremos." Dijo Harry.

Ambos guardaron silencio al igual que todos los presentes mientras tomaban sus posiciones. Nadie hacia un ruido a la espera de Dumbledore.

"Comiencen!" Exclama Dumbledore.

" _Enverte Statum!"_ Exclama Snape. El hechizo se dirige hacia Harry quien lo evade gracias al espacio que tiene para escapar y su velocidad propia.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Contraataca Harry mientras aún está evadiendo.

Snape trata de bloquearlo con su túnica, pero el hechizo era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba.

" _¿Por qué diablos es tan fuerte?"_ Pensó Snape al ser propulsado con gran fuerza hacia atrás antes de chocar con la barrera. El impacto lo deja sin aire por unos segundos antes de tener que evadir los siguientes ataques de Harry.

" _Glacius! Immobulus!"_ Exclama Harry aun en movimiento.

Snape no se confía esta vez y lo evade al saltar fuera del camino. Pero esto lo deja abierto a otro ataque de Harry.

" _Petrifucus Totalus."_ El hechizo de Harry conecto con Snape causando que su cuerpo callera al suelo como si de un cadáver se tratase.

Por algunos segundos nadie dijo nada hasta que todos escucharon a Sirius.

"Así se hace. ¡Ese es mi hijo!" Exclamo Sirius mientras aun cargaba a Casandra quien obviamente no entendía lo que sucedía.

Poco después los gritos comenzaron.

"No me lo creo. El evadió un hechizo con solo moverse." Comenzó uno de los presentes.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma." Dijeron otros.

"Snape perdió!?" Dijo Malfoy al caer de rodillas.

Todos tenían algo que decir al ver la primera etapa del duelo terminar con tan solo unos pocos hechizos siendo lanzados. Todos excepto el grupo de Harry.

"Ahora que Snape sabe que no debe confiarse tendrá que ir con todo." Dijo Hermione.

"La pregunta es cuanto durara antes de romper las reglas." Continuo Padma.

 **De vuelta con Harry.**

Harry remueve el hechizo sobre Snape y le otorga espacio para que se prepare para la siguiente fase de su duelo.

"No estoy jugando. Tómame en serio. Piensa que estoy aquí para quitarte la vida." Dijo Harry mientras lo miraba desde su posición inicial.

Snape aun estaba en el suelo. Su mente estaba analizando lo que había ocurrido hace pocos momentos. " _El me inmovilizó. Un joven de once años me derroto con solo usar cuatro hechizos básicos. ¿Por qué su hechizo era tan fuerte? ¿Cuánto lleva entrenando y con quien diablos? Esa velocidad física no es la de un mago, ¿acaso ese es un efecto de su entrenamiento con esa espada?"_ Su mente rodeaba mil y un pensamientos, pero aun así se puso de pie. "Potter, no te atrevas a confiarte. No te tendré piedad."

"Muéstrame que puedes hacer Severus Snape." Dijo Harry. Sus ojos mostraban determinación y calma. Las palabras de Snape no parecían haber alterado o asustado a Harry.

Momentáneamente, Snape pudo notar como los ojos del dragón acompañando a Minerva mostraban la misma energía que los de Harry. Era como mirar a un cazador listo para acabar con su presa. Snape sudo frio, pero se negó a mostrar debilidad delante del chico. Snape regreso a su posición inicial y espero por Dumbledore.

Dumbledore miro lo que había pasado con un poco de alegría. El chico parecía saber bien sus hechizos. Su habilidad física parecía ser excelente y el hecho de que sus hechizos básicos eran los suficientemente fuertes para poner a Snape contra las cuerdas era otro punto positivo. Pero era hora de continuar. "Primer punto es para Harry Potter. ¿Están ambos listos?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Listos." Respondieron ambos.

"Comiencen." Continuo Dumbledore.

En segundos Snape uso _"Aqua Eructo"_ contra Harry quien decidió contratacar con el mismo hechizo. Dos masivos torrentes de agua chocaron el uno contra el otro. Ambos contendientes incrementaban el poder de su hechizo tratando de derrotar al otro, pero en poco tiempo era visible como el torrente de Harry era mas fuerte.

Snape cambio de estrategia salto fuera del camino antes de usar " _Fulgur Minimun"_ en el suelo empapado de agua. La corriente de electricidad recorrió el suelo antes de conectar con Harry. Todos vieron como el chico recibió una descarga de electricidad la cual recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero el chico no produjo ni siquiera un grito de dolor.

El cuerpo de Harry desprendió humo, pero aún estaba de pie con su cabeza cabizbaja. Snape estaba seguro de que el chico estaba inconsciente pero entonces lo escucho.

" _Carpe Retractum."_ Una cuerda de luz se ato a su mano derecha antes de que el chico lo jalara hacia el con toda fuerza. Snape estaba en el aire y se acercaba a Harry aun incrédulo de lo que ocurría.

" _Fue buena idea tratar de electrocutarme, pero yo he sobrevivido hechizos más fuertes. Déjame devolverte el favor."_ Pensó Harry quien cargo su propio " _Fulgur Minimun"_ antes de dispararlo a quema ropa y conectar directamente con la cara de Snape.

El grito de Snape pudo ser escuchado por todos antes de que vieran como su cuerpo cayo al suelo inconsciente. Fue el mismo hechizo, pero fueron dos personas con cuerpos y fuerzas diferentes.

Nuevamente los gritos y discusiones comenzaron, pero Harry los callo a todos con su siguiente acción. Harry levanto a Snape por el cuello de su vestimenta antes de acachetearlo fuertemente varias veces mientras repetía "Despierta imbécil. Aún no hemos terminado."

"Dumbledore, ¿acaso permitirás esto?" Pregunto uno de los maestros a su lado.

"Esto es un duelo y mientras no lo este matando o rompiendo las reglas, lo permitiré. Snape vino a este duelo decidido a enfrentar a Harry así que respetare su determinación." Respondió Dumbledore.

Por otro lado, Hagrid, Sirius, Gwendolyn y Minerva eran los únicos adultos que estaban disfrutando este pequeño momento. Mientras que muchos estudiantes parecían lamentarse de sus apuestas ese día.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Snape regreso al mundo de los vivos.

"Al fin regresas infeliz. Tomate cuanto tiempo necesites y prepárate para la ultima ronda." Dijo Harry antes de soltar a Snape y volver a su posición inicial.

Snape se quedó inmóvil. " _No puedo hacerlo. Es un monstruo. El infeliz hijo de James es un monstruo. ¿Cómo diablos pudo moverse después de recibir esa corriente eléctrica? ¿De donde saco la fuerza para jalarme hacia el como si de un pedazo de basura se tratase? Esto es imposible. No puedo seguir jugando este juego. Necesito mis hechizos más fuertes contra él. Ya no soy un adolescente de 18, no puedo compararme con este monstruo. Tengo…"_ Pensó Snape. Lentamente el profesor se puso de pie y levanto su mano.

"Dumbledore… me rindo." Dijo Snape.

La mayor parte de los presentes se quedaron congelados en sus sitios. Los estudiantes no podían creerlo.

"Snape estas seguro?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Si… pero necesito que permitas usar todo lo que tengo contra él, una sola vez." Continuo Snape.

"Snape no puedo permitir eso. El es un estudiante y tu un adulto con muchos años de experiencia. Sabes hechizos que lo matarían en un segundo." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore necesito esto. El chico no es normal. Nadie debería estar de pie después de algo como eso. Déjame luchar contra el como es debido." Exigió Snape. Su cara estaba llena de desesperación. Tal parecía que Harry había roto algo en él.

"Snape no- "Dumbledore fue interrumpido.

"Anciano déjalo que lo haga." Dijo Gwendolyn.

"Eh? Lady Black es su hijo de quien estamos hablando. Esto se supone que era un duelo de exhibición." Dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Harry, que crees tú? ¿Estas listo para esto?" Pregunto Gwen al mirar a Harry.

"Estoy listo cuando él lo esté." Respondió Harry. Su mirada era fría y determinada. "Snape espero que no te contengas." Harry miro a Snape listo para terminar con esto.

"Ahí lo tienes Dumbledore. Harry esta a la espera y créeme el no perderá." Dijo Sirius.

"… Ustedes dos están locos, pero si tienen tanta confianza en las habilidades de Harry, sigamos con una etapa mas de este duelo. Todos los estudiantes alrededor de la barrera aléjense lo mas que puedan. Maestros necesito que refuercen la barrera." Ordeno Dumbledore.

Los estudiantes se alejaron lo mas que pudieron mientras los maestros se encargaban de reforzar la barrera. El proceso tomo algunos minutos, pero al final todo estaba listo.

"Harry, Snape este es el final de este duelo. Vayan con todo, pero no usen ataques letales. ¿Están listos?" Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Lo estamos." Respondieron ambos.

"Comiencen." Grito Dumbledore. " _Muéstrame todo lo que puedes hacer Harry Potter. Demuéstrame que estas listo para enfrentar tu destino."_

 **Dentro de la barrera.**

En segundos ambos comenzaron a disparar tantos hechizos como les era posible. Bolas de fuegos, lanzas de hielo, y muchos otros diversos hechizos eran usados por ambos lados.

" _Ultrices lanceas"_ Harry lanzo varias lanzas eléctricas hacia Snape quien se defendió al crear un muro de hielo delante suyo.

" _Debo tener cuidado."_ Pensó Snape antes usar " _Nebulus"_ y cubrir el área dentro de la barrera en neblina.

" _¿Crees que así me ganaras Snape?"_ Harry no podía ver nada, pero Snape no sabía cuan habilidoso Harry en verdad era. " _Creo que terminare esto usando esos hechizos."_

Snape comenzó a moverse alrededor mientras lanzaba diferentes hechizos esperando inmovilizar a Harry o herirlo lo suficiente para dejar incapaz de continuar. Pudo escuchar como sus ataques estaban conectando con algo, pero no sabía que era. El aire se sentía frio por alguna razón, pero Snape no le prestó atención.

Después de varios momentos, Snape se detuvo.

"¿Ya acabaste?" Pregunto Harry.

"Aunque actúes confiado se que tienes que estar herido. Ríndete, Potter. No me obligues a cortarte en pedazos con mi mejor hechizo." Dijo Snape.

"Si eso es todo y no tienes el valor para ir con todo entonces yo terminare con este duelo con este hechizo. "Dijo Harry.

Los presentes escucharon varios golpes los cuales sacudieron al gran salón. En uno de esos golpes escucharon los gritos adoloridos de Snape.

La niebla se comenzó a disipar antes de mostrar una estructura de hielo solido protegiendo a Harry. "Primero " _Gelida Castrum"_ y para terminar " _Magnus Gelida Gigas Impetum."_ Debiste ir con todo." En frente de la estructura de hielo se encontraba una figura de hielo la cual había aplastado a Snape con sus puños. " _Espere demasiado de este duelo."_

Los presentes comenzaron a gritar sorprendidos. No entendían como o cuando había hecho ambos hechizos.

Dumbledore por su parte miro a Gwendolyn con asombro. " _Uso tus hechizos. De seguro uso "Aqua Eructo" mientras Snape no miraba antes para crear la condición perfecta para poder usar ambos hechizos. En verdad te entrenaron bien."_

El duelo había terminado.

*Notas del autor: Hola y gracias por haber esperado tanto por un nuevo capítulo. He visto nuevos lectores y seguidores de esta y las otras historias a lo largo de los meses lo cual me ha impulsado para expandir mis historias más allá, aunque un poco más lento. Bueno vallamos al grano, he preparado los arcos que seguirá la historia de ahora en adelante y les daré un aproximado a cuanto duraran cada uno. Tome tiempo para pensar en que haría para la historia. Gracias a lo que he estado haciendo con una de mis historias he hecho cambios en mis planes originales. Deben entender que la historia se desviara bastante de la original así que deben estar listos. Los arcos son:

Verano del primer año: Intervención real, la reina de Inglaterra. Este arco será un poco pequeño y se enfocará en el encuentro entre Harry y la Reina Elizabeth Pendragon II.

Viaje al suroeste: Problemas en el bosque viviente, naturaleza en rebelión. Este se enfocará en los problemas entre los avances de la civilización moderna y la naturaleza tratando de auto preservarse. Sera el punto en el cual Harry conocerá el segundo mayor enemigo de la historia, la orden inquisitoria o simplemente los cazadores de magia. Sera un arco un poco largo.

Regreso a la escuela: El diario de los secretos. Este será el corto arco sobre el diario de los secretos y los problemas que causará en Hogwarts.

Viaje al este: Misterios dentro de la capital real. Se enfocará en los conflictos dentro de la dinastía asiática y como nuestro grupo queda atrapado dentro de un lugar en el cual no se sabe en quien se puede confiar. Arco mediano.

Tercer año: Intervención real definitiva, ataques clandestinos. Este arco se enfocará en como el Wizengamot es absorbido por el parlamento británico a causa de los constantes ataques de grupos de magos rebeldes bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Arco mediano.

La ciudad que nunca duerme es apagada, la guerra llega a los Estados unidos. Mayor conflicto entre la orden inquisitoria y magos de los estados unidos. ¿Sera el secreto de la magia liberado al público? Arco largo.

El imperio tribal africano, el torneo del guerrero más fuerte. Magos, muggles, todo vale aquí. Aun cuando no era su intención Harry se ve forzado a participar junto a Nymphadora, Fleur, Daphne, Ginny y Parvati en el torneo que llevaba siendo preparado por varios años. Es un torneo con varios peleadores así que será un poco largo.

El torneo de los tres magos, declaración de la guerra final. Harry mal herido se ve forzado a participar en el torneo de los tres magos a causa de Voldemort y sus planes. Atrapados dentro de una torre sellada, Fleur tendrá que darlo todo de si por su amor. ¿Podrá ser este su final? ¿O será solo el comienzo de algo más grande? Arco mediano-largo.

Adiós Hogwarts, Guerra total. Forzados a enfrentar la realidad de que no pueden escapar, el grupo le dice adiós a su tiempo en Hogwarts y sus infancias. Al mismo tiempo conflictos entre magos y muggles estallan. La inquisición, Voldemort-el rey oscuro, y la orden mundial liderada por líderes de diferentes naciones comienzan a batallar en varias partes del mundo. Arco mediano.

La búsqueda en las profundidades, Atlantis. Los tres lados buscan alcanzar Atlantis antes que los otros dos. ¿Qué secretos oculta esta "ciudad"? ¿Acaso es una "ciudad"? Arco corto-largo.

Paz momentánea. Después de la batalla por Atlantis y la desaparición de los enemigos en ambos lados, todos toman un descanso y la paz parece haber regresado. Harry y los demás parten hacia su hogar para curar sus heridas emocionales y físicas. Arco mediano.

Salto de tres años, conflicto definitivo. Tres años de paz han ayudado a todos, pero el final se acerca. Todos tienen algo que proteger ahora. Arco mediano.

El reino flotante, el arma definitiva. El escenario final se presenta ante nuestro grupo. Voldemort contra Harry e Ignis. Todo se define en este palacio en las nubes. Arco largo.

Mas allá de las estrellas, Toma mi mano. El mundo sobrevivió toda una era de conflictos y el tiempo de seguir un futuro más allá de este plano existencial ha llegado.

-En una colina mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, varias personas ven como una generación entera los deja atrás por una última vez.

Harry: "Nuestro tiempo ha llegado. Este es un adiós, pero quizás no será para siempre." Con una sonrisa los padres se desintegran como polvo dejando a una nueva generación el mundo que protegieron.

Nina Potter mira al cielo nocturno mientras que algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos. "Adiós anciano. Espero que nos volvamos a ver."

Epilogo. Sera corto unos cuatro o cinco capítulos?

Este es el plan final, aunque puede que adhiera otros arcos basados en los review que dejen. En fin, esto tomara tiempo, pero esta es la historia que quiero escribir para ustedes. Admito que abran fallas, pero tratare de hacer mi mejor trabajo.


	51. Pendragon, Neville y Messina

_Conversación Comienza:_

Afrodita: Bienvenidos de regreso queridos lectores. Mi nombre es Afrodita la diosa del amor. A causa de los que hicieron esos tres me han puesto a cargo de esta seccion.

La diosa del amor apunta hacia tres sillones. En estos se encuentran los dioses de nuestra historia inconscientes y encadenados.

Afrodita: Descuiden, no les hice nada. En cambio, Deimos debe estar rogando por piedad.

Deimos: ¡No lo estoy! Maldita ninfómana.

Sus gritos llenos de ira habían llegado hasta este lugar. Es mejor no describir su estado.

Afrodita: Bueno, nuestro autor hace poco celebro su cumpleaños y continúa tomando clases desde casa. Esperamos que estén seguros durante esta crisis. Pero algo bueno de mi llegada es este nuevo show. Con el permiso de nuestro autor comenzaremos a presentar diferentes dioses que pueden o no aparecer en la historia mas adelante. Nuestro primer invitado es un dios nórdico. La locura es su profesión y en estos momentos lleva una relación no muy positiva con A.S. Les presento a Loki.

El público aplaude asustado pues no quieren hacer enojar a Afrodita.

Un pequeño ratón de color negro hace su entrada mientras corre hacia el sillón vacío.

Afrodita: ¿Loki? En serio. ¿Por qué en la forma de un ratón?

El ratón salta encima del sillón.

Loki: Soy el dios de la locura y la mentira. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Afrodita: Loki no te pases de listo conmigo. No quieres hacerme enojar.

Loki: Esta bien. Lo siento, pero me quedare como un ratón.

Afrodita: Como quieras. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el trabajo en el infierno?

Loki: Estoy bien por ahora. Llevar pecadores a la locura es un gran trabajo. Aprecio que los mortales sigan condenándose a ser torturados por toda la eternidad. Sabes adoro cuando mis víctimas son líderes de imperios o naciones. Las versiones de Hitler han sido un deleite.

Afrodita: Los lectores no necesitan saber más. ¿Qué hay de tu romance con cierto caballo?

Loki: Sin comentario.

Afrodita: Ok. ¿Qué hay sobre Thor y Odín? Sabemos que han tratado de tratar de reestablecer comunicación.

Loki: No ha ido tan bien. Ellos me culpan de Ragnarok y yo continúo recordándoles que Lucifer fue quien llevo a Baldur a la muerte aquella vez. A.S. nos ha impedido que lleguemos a los golpes, pero algún día terminaremos luchando nuevamente.

Afrodita: Sabes que eso prevendrá que A.S. te permita visitar a Jörmungandr y a Fenrir.

Loki: Si lo se. Recuerdo el tratado, mis hijos serán mantenidos alejados de mi para prevenir que comience una nueva guerra.

Afrodita: Solo tienes que controlar esos deseos violentos y los veras de nuevo. Bueno lectores esto es todo por ahora. Sigan leyendo el nuevo capítulo.

Loki: Esperen mi posible aparición. Disfruten.

 _Conversación Termina._

No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes y todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. *

M por temas maduros solo para estar seguro *

 **Un Dios con una toma diferente**

 **Por Try Another Time**

"Snape" Alguien llamaba al profesor.

"…" Snape no reaccionaba.

"Snape" Alguien volvió a llamarlo.

Snape no reacciono.

"Esto no va a funcionar. Harry lo noqueo por el resto del día." Madam Pomfrey se resigno y dejo que Snape continuaran durmiendo.

Estaban en la enfermería unos 30 minutos después del duelo. En una cama Snape estaba siendo vendado por otra enfermera mientras que no muy lejos de ahí Harry recibía atención para sus posibles heridas.

"No puedo creer que tu un estudiante de primer año haya hecho todo esto." Dijo Madam Pomfrey al señalar a Snape.

"El quiso esto y no soy un chico normal que digamos." Dijo Harry.

La enfermera tratándolo había revisado varias partes de su cuerpo, pero el chico parecía intacto.

"Mr. Potter, debe tener mas cuidado. Apenas tiene once años." Explico Madam Pomfrey tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Entiendo su preocupación, pero estaré bien. ¿Puedo irme?" Pregunto Harry.

"Parece que esta bien. Puede irse." Dijo Pomfrey, aunque en verdad estaba asombrada. Un chico de once años había sido electrocutado, atacado por varios hechizos avanzados y solo había recibido daños mínimos. " _Es como si tuviera el cuerpo de un guerrero experimentado."_

Pomfrey y sus demás ayudantes solo suspiraron al verlo marcharse. Quizás algún día lo verían en necesidad de su ayuda.

 **Fuera de la enfermería.**

Harry salió de aquel lugar y fue recibido por su pequeño grupo.

"Bien hecho." Dijo Gwendolyn. "Aunque debiste romperle mas huesos que esos."

"No era necesario. Con eso nunca mas tendré que preocuparme por él." Dijo Harry.

"Esperemos que sea así pues tenerlo encima de ti y de los demás por otros seis años será una tortura." Sugirió Sirius.

"Deberíamos celebrar esta victoria." Recomendó Neville.

"No lo creo. Aún no hemos tenido los partidos de Quidditch." Parvati les recordó a todos.

"Cierto. Deberíamos esperar a ver quién será el mejor buscador entre ustedes dos." Dijo Padma al recordar que Oliver había decidido tomar a Parvati como el buscador principal y a Harry como jugador suplente.

"Espero que sigan disfrutando de este tiempo en la escuela pues cuando acabe debemos volver a buscar los Horrocruxes. No olviden eso." Dijo Sirius.

Todos asintieron. Sabían que este tiempo no era para siempre. Ahora tenían a Dumbledore y la información que el poseía. Las cartas estaban a su favor o eso pensaban.

 **Mientras tanto en Azkaban.**

Días habían pasado desde que Voldemort dio sus ordenes a los dos equipos de búsqueda, pero su espera había dado frutos. Los primeros en regresar fueron Mulciber y su grupo con equipamiento necesario para sus planes.

"Bien hecho Mulciber. Ahora podremos empezar con mis planes." Dijo Voldemort, aunque esta vez estaba dentro de un cuerpo femenino.

"¿Qué haremos con todo este equipamiento?" Pregunto Mulciber.

"Fortalecer sus cuerpos. Harry Potter parece ser más fuerte de lo que pensé. Necesito soldados fuertes en especial si quiero enfrentarme a Elizabeth Pendragon y los caballeros de la mesa redonda. En este día comenzaremos las preparaciones para la guerra." Explico Voldemort.

"Me ofrezco como primer candidato." Dijo Mulciber al arrodillarse delante de Voldemort.

"Oh Mulciber debes relajarte. Tenemos varios cuerpos para usar primero. Para ti y mis generales tengo mejores planes. Solo espera." Dijo Voldemort. "Hoy es un gran día para mi."

"Así es mi señor." Dijo Mulciber. "Toda la gloria a usted mi rey."

Cuanto caos podría causar era una pregunta que sería respondida ese mismo verano.

 **Castillo Gran Camelot, Londres.**

Construido durante la era del rey Mordred, hijo ilegitimo de Arthur Pendragon y segundo rey de Inglaterra, el castillo gran camelot era el castillo real de Londres luego de que la capital original fuera dejada atrás después de la muerte de Arthur. Mordred siguiendo las ordenes de su padre, dejo la capital original con sus hermanas, la reina y todos sus súbditos. Las causas detrás de esta acción no son conocidas al público, pero rumores dicen que se trataba de una promesa entre Arthur y las criaturas que rodeaban sus tierras.

Varias generaciones de la familia real habían vivido en este castillo el cual había crecido en tamaño con el tiempo y se encontraba justo en medio de Londres.

Ahora nuestra historia nos trae aquí para conocer a la actual cabeza de la familia real. Elegida como muchos otros por la espada real "Caliburn," Elizabeth Pendragon II reinaba en Inglaterra desde sus 25 años. Ahora con sus 64 años, buscaba quien sería el próximo o próxima elegida por la espada. Para su mala fortuna, ninguno de sus cuatro hijos mostro los requisitos necesarios para que la espada los eligiera el sucesor de la corona.

Por que era tan necesario que sus sucesores fueran elegidos por la espada, pues varios errores fueron cometidos al elegir ciertos reyes y reinas no adecuados sin el apoyo de la espada. La prueba de Caliburn no solo era una tradición, pero también una necesidad que los otros miembros de la mesa redonda requerían para apoyar al siguiente sucesor.

En estos momentos, dentro de uno de los campos de entrenamiento privados, Elizabeth estaba entrenando junto a su nieta mas joven, Ophelia, la que quizás seria su sucesora si era elegida por Caliburn.

"Mantén tu postura, Ophelia." Dijo Elizabeth mientras bloqueaba un ataque de Ophelia con una espada de madera. Su cuerpo para alguien con 64 años estaba bastante en forma. Su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo se había tornado gris. Sus ojos azules ya no eran tan buenos como antes. Pero su capacidad física aún no había decaído.

"Entiendo." Respondió Ophelia. Su cabello largo era castaño, sus ojos verdes, y su cuerpo pequeño. La pequeña solo tenía 7 años, pero desde muy temprana edad había mostrado interés en todo lo relacionado a su abuela. Se podría hasta decir que había pasado mas tiempo con ella que con sus propios padres, los cuales no la detenían pues todos en la familia deseaban tener confirmación alguna sobre quien tomaría el lugar una vez que Elizabeth ya no estuviera.

Ophelia tomo su espada de manera con sus dos manos y nuevamente ataco. Primero trato un con un corte desde la izquierda, pero este fue bloqueado con facilidad por su oponente. Lo que Elizabeth no esperaba era que Ophelia trataría de hacerla perder balance al patearla en la pierna. Hubiera sido una buena estrategia, pero su fuerza aun no era capaz de causarle suficiente daño a Elizabeth.

Mientras esto sucedía alguien mas las miraba atento. Su cabello era corto además de color rubio. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Su aspecto era atractivo pero su mirada era capaz de causar terror en cualquier persona. Solo tenía 30 años, pero eso rostro haría que cualquiera pensara que era mucho mas viejo. Su nombre al nacer fue Gabriel Pendragon, pero al morir su padre el tomo el título de Lord Mordred o más dramáticamente conocido como el caballero del juicio.

Este título era considerado en la mesa como el segundo mas importante en la mesa redonda. Fue creado por el propio rey Mordred por varias razones. Primero, proteger la familia real en especial el rey o reina elegido por la espada. Segundo, actuar como la sombra del sucesor de la espada. Tercero y mas importante que nada, juzgar al elegido de la espada hasta su muerte o retiro. Si en algún momento Lord Mordred sentía que su rey o reina se desviaba de sus tareas hacia el reino como por ejemplo poner mas importancia en la búsqueda de riquezas que alimentar al reino, Lord Mordred lo ejecutaría. Ninguno de los otros miembros de la mesa redonda podía oponerse a esto si las pruebas eran verdaderas, aunque la prueba mas clara es la perdida de la habilidad para desenvainar a Caliburn.

Desde que el rey Mordred puso a su primer hijo como el primer Lord Mordred, la tradición siempre se ha mantenido. Varias cabezas han rodado a causa de ello, pero todo ha sido por el bien del reino.

Mordred miro su reloj. " _Es hora."_ Mordred camino hacia ambas con dos toallas en sus manos. "Elizabeth, Ophelia, ya es hora."

Ambas se detuvieron al escuchar su voz.

"¿Cómo estuve?" Pregunto Ophelia.

"Estas mejorando, pero tu cuerpo necesita crecer un poco mas si quieres ser capaz de usar esa estrategia efectivamente." Respondió Mordred.

Ophelia asintió. "Necesito tomar mas leche."

"Eso y continuar entrenando. Es hora de irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer." Dijo Elizabeth mientras se secaba el sudor.

"¿El parlamento o papeles que firmar?" Pregunto Ophelia.

"Ambos. Sabes bien que no te obligare a ayudarme." Le reitero Elizabeth.

"Si quiero ser tu sucesora debo ser capaz de ayudarte y entender tu trabajo." Ophelia se negaba a actuar como una niña de su edad. Para ella su abuela lo era todo y convertirse en su sucesora era un sueño que esperaba se volviera realidad.

"Si eso quieres está bien pero solo por hoy. Mañana tienes clases." Dijo Elizabeth.

Ophelia mostro disgusto al escuchar mención de sus clases. Etiqueta avanzada, clases de piano, baile de salón, ninguna de esas clases le atraía pues sus gustos estaban bastante alejados de los que normalmente alguien esperaría de una niña de la familia real a esta edad. Sus gusto eran tan inusuales que su primer juguete favorito no era una muñeca como muchas otras niñas, en el caso de Ophelia era un oso con armadura que le fue entregado por Mordred cuando solo tenia dos años.

"Es mejor que nos demos prisa." Dijo Mordred al apuntar a su reloj nuevamente.

"Ya lo oíste Ophelia." Dijo Elizabeth antes de caminar en dirección hacia donde había dejado su espada. Caliburn, la legendaria espada que había sido pasada de generación en generación. Desde que fue elegida por ella, Elizabeth trato de separarse lo más mínimo posible de esta.

Cuando su padre aún estaba vivo siempre le recordó que aun con miles de guardias a su alrededor solo ella misma podría protegerse así misma cuando todo lo demás fallara por lo que se acostumbro a nunca estar desarmada. Esta forma de actuar causo varios problemas para Elizabeth durante su juventud pues que hombre de la realeza quería ser dominado por su futura esposa. Al final hubo un solo hombre que siempre estuvo hay para ella, aunque lamentablemente el dejo este mundo primero que ella.

Con su espada en mano, Elizabeth fue seguida por Ophelia y Mordred hacia la salida de ese lugar. Una vez afuera, 12 soldados con armaduras hechas de materiales mas fuertes y con diseños mas adecuados para estos tiempos se formaron alrededor de los tres mientras los seguían.

"Su majestad, ¿está segura de que no quiere que traigan el auto?" Pregunto el líder de la guardia real.

"Estoy bien Ronald. Necesito mantenerme en forma y no estoy tan vieja como para no ser capaz de caminar por diez minutos." Respondió Elizabeth. "Mordred, ¿has recibido algo nuevo de tus agentes?"

"Nada, aunque no tardaran mucho en informarnos todo lo que esta ocurriendo en el Wizengamot." Respondió Mordred.

"Espero que escuchemos buenas noticias. No quiero verme forzada a tomar medidas drásticas." Dijo Elizabeth.

" ¿Te preocupas por lo que pueden llegar a hacer?" Pregunto Ophelia.

"No es eso. Sabes bien que por mucho tiempo han sido libres de hacer muchas cosas sin intervención de la familia real o el parlamento, pero si las cosas continúan empeorando me veré obligada a hacer lo que es necesario. La comunidad mágica es parte de nuestro reino y quizás ya esta llegando la hora de que se unan completamente al mundo actual." Explico Elizabeth.

"¿Revelar el secreto?" Pregunto Ophelia.

"No creo que se refiera a eso. Algo mas como la actualización de sus leyes y completa absorción dentro del parlamento." Opino Mordred.

"A eso me refiero. Grindelwald fue un gran problema y Voldemort parece que aun sigue siendo una posible amenaza. Si el Wizengamot parece estar relacionado a Voldemort o si son incapaces de eliminarlo me veré obligada a tomar el control. Quizás necesitemos la opinión de alguien que esta bastante relacionado a este tema." Dijo Elizabeth.

"¿A quien te refieres?" Pregunto Mordred.

"Sirius Black. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos vimos en persona. Recuerdo cuando hablamos durante el principio de la guerra contra Voldemort. El estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien pero ya haz de saber lo que ocurrió esa noche oscura. Hemos mantenido comunicación a través de cartas y creo que ya va siendo hora de que conozca a el nuevo Lord Potter y su hermana." Dijo Elizabeth.

"¿Conoceré a los hermanos Potter?" Pregunto Ophelia emocionada.

"¿Acaso eres fan de esos libros para niños?" Pregunto Mordred. Su tono era alegre pero su mirada seguía dando miedo.

Ophelia no se vio afectada por esto. "No, me interesa saber que tan fuerte son. En las cartas de Sirius, el escribió que ambos estaban entrenando desde pequeños." Explico la joven.

"No debes leer esas cartas sin mi permiso." Dijo Elizabeth.

"Pero las dejas en tu escritorio sin seguro." Continuo Ophelia.

"Eso no significa que te este permitiendo que las leas. Voy a necesitar ponerle seguro a mis documentos importantes." Dijo Elizabeth mientras miraba a Ophelia un poco molesta.

"Lo siento." Ophelia dijo. Su cara mostraba tristeza ante la simple idea de que su abuela estuviera enojada con ella.

Elizabeth la miro con ternura. Poso su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña. "Solo pide permiso primero. Entiendo que tengas curiosidad, pero hay cosas que solo son para mis ojos. ¿Entiendes?"

Ophelia asintió.

"Bien. ¿Mordred que crees? ¿Tenemos tiempo libre para visitar a Eljun?" Pregunto Elizabeth.

"En estos momentos no. Ambos tenemos asuntos importantes por los siguientes meses. Silvia quiere que acudamos a varios eventos con los niños, aunque le sigo repitiendo que son muy jóvenes para eso. Creo que será mejor que planeemos un viaje a principio del siguiente verano. De esa forma tendremos una escusa para salir de Londres por una razón que no requiere tratados o relaciones internacionales." Recomendó Mordred.

"Suena como una buena idea. ¿A quiénes deberíamos llevar?" Se pregunto Elizabeth.

"No menciones a Lancelot. Sabes bien que nos ira mal si la llevamos con nosotros." Dijo Mordred.

"Pero Lady Lancelot es tan divertida." Reclamo Ophelia.

"¿Crees que es mejor dejarla aquí por su cuenta? No creo que Eric sea suficiente para detenerla." Dijo Elizabeth.

"Es su esposo. Ese es su trabajo." Continuo Mordred. "Lancelot es un dolor de cabeza el cual no quiero enfrentar solo."

"Claro que no iremos solo nosotros. Sabes que llevemos a Galahad también. El de seguro te ayudara a mantener a Lancelot en control." Continuo Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth ¿acaso estas loca? Galahad es la última persona a quien deberíamos llevar con nosotros y Lancelot. El no ayudara al menos que lo obligues. Esto va de mal en peor. Me rindo." Mordred se mostró molesto ante la sugerencia de llevar a quienes consideraba a los miembros mas molestos de la mesa redonda.

"Todo estará bien. Solo iremos nosotros cinco y un pequeño escuadrón." Dijo Elizabeth.

"¿Eso significa que no tendré clases de verano?" Pregunto Ophelia.

"Depende de tus padres." Le recordó su abuela al pensar en lo que dirían Marcus y Diana al saber que se llevaría a su hija mas joven en otro de sus viajes. " _De seguro estarán de acuerdo mientras que siga tomando algunas clases."_ Pensó la reina.

La guardia real ya podía escuchar a Diana negarse unas 900 veces antes de ceder bajo ciertas condiciones.

" _Solo espero que Silvia lo entienda."_ Pensó Mordred al imaginarse a su esposa tratando de impedirle marcharse sin ella o los niños. La amaba, pero estaba demasiado apegada a él.

" _Ya no puedo esperar para conocerlos, hermanos Potter."_ Pensó Ophelia.

 **En Eljun.**

Violet nuevamente volvió a estornudar. " _¿Me estaré enfermando?"_ Se pregunto a si misma antes volver a trabajar en uno de sus proyectos. Elizabeth la miro con curiosidad.

"Violet será mejor que tomemos un poco de aire fresco." Recomendó Eli al arrastrarla fuera de su asiento.

"Apenas estamos comenzando. Necesitamos avanzar aún más para tenerlo listo a tiempo." Dijo Violet.

"Llevamos dos días en esto. Necesitamos descansar." Dijo Eli.

Sus familiares, Nox y Vlad las siguieron fuera del estudio. En verdad necesitaban hacer algo mas que no fuera entrenar, clases o coser nuevas prendas, al menos eso pensaban el cuervo y murciélago.

"Quizás hubiera sido mejor que fuéramos junto a Sirius a ver el duelo de Harry." Dijo Eli mientras arrastraba a Violet.

"Solo era un duelo con un profesor. Por dios, él tiene un dragón gigante. Sabemos que el ganara." Dijo Violet.

Eli noto que algo sucedía con Violet. Normalmente solo creaban nueva ropa en pequeñas cantidades, pero "Violet, ¿acaso estas molesta con Neville?" Pregunto Eli.

"No." Respondió Violet.

"Violet no me mientas." Continuo Eli.

"…." Violet se negó a responder, pero su rostro la traicionaba.

"¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con su falta de cartas en la última semana?" Pregunto Eli.

Los ojos de Violet se enrojecieron. "El no me quiere. De seguro esta con la puta esa a la que llama su amiga. Mi Neville me está siendo infiel." Con Violet todo lo relacionado a Neville era algo importante.

"Violet relájate. El de seguro no ha tenido tiempo para responderte." Dijo Eli. A veces deseaba que Violet nunca se hubiera fijado en Neville.

Ambas jóvenes bajaron de su pequeño estudio en dirección hacia la salida mas cercana. Después de todo era un hermoso día y de seguro encontrarían alguna forma de pasar el tiempo.

 **Mientras tanto, Neville y su madre.**

Neville se había separado de los otros al encontrarse con su madre luego de asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien. Ahora se encontraban solos en uno de los muchos cuartos de Hogwarts.

"Neville, ¿como te ha ido en tus clases?" Pregunto Alice.

"Estoy bien pero no es por eso por lo que me has llamado aquí ¿verdad?" Pregunto Neville.

"… Estas creciendo más rápido de lo que pensé. Bien, vayamos al grano, ¿has notado algo extraño entre los hijos de las familias oscuras?" Pregunto Alice.

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Neville.

"En los últimos días, tu padre a notado cierto cambio en varios miembros del Wizengamot. Al principio solo era Lucius Malfoy, pero ahora otros miembros actúan de maneras extrañas. Si sabes algo necesito que me lo digas ahora." Explico Alice.

Neville guardo silencio y pensó en si algo fuera de lo común había sucedido con los miembros de Slytherin. "Nada que yo recuerde. Tendré que preguntarle a Daphne si ha visto o escuchado algo. ¿Acaso crees que algo sucederá en el Wizengamot?"

Alice lo miro fijamente. "La verdad es que no estamos seguros, pero debemos estar preparados. Tú y los demás están aquí dentro por lo que tienen la flexibilidad de conseguir información de los hijos de esas familias. Cualquier información que consigan puede ayudarnos a actuar antes de una catástrofe."

"¿Pero porque Sirius no ha dicho nada sobre esto?" Pregunto Neville.

"Sirius quiere estar seguro antes de informarle a Harry. Yo estoy hablando contigo para que investigues sin ser descubierto. Si Harry supiera sobre la posibilidad que uno de esos chicos sabe algo de Voldemort quizás alertaría al enemigo antes de confirmar si en verdad están conectados. Debemos ser cuidadosos."

"Pero es Harry de quien estamos hablando. Guárdale secretos no es algo que yo hago. Es mi mejor amigo."

"Y por que es tu mejor amigo debes saber cuando guardar secretos. Harry solo debe actuar cuando este seguro de que un enemigo esta delante de él. No todas las familias oscuras son enemigos por lo que hay que asegurarnos cuales lo son. ¿Entiendes?"

Neville guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de responder. "Entiendo, pero esto no me agrada."

"A veces hacemos cosas que no nos agradan, pero lo hacemos por una razón. Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Hannah? ¿Acaso será ella la nueva lady Longbottom o será Violet?" El rostro de Alice se mostraba curioso sobre que respondería su hijo.

"¿Podríamos no hablar sobre esto?" Dijo Neville sonrojado.

"Neville no puedes escapar de esto. Comparado con otras familias, tu, Harry y los demás tienen mas libertad para elegir con quien se casarán. Pero eso no significa que queremos esperar hasta que tengas 18 para que nos digas con quien te casaras. Además, solo quiero saber si tu relación con ella va avanzando bien o si ya estas seguro de con quien te casaras como Harry."

"No soy nada como Harry. Solo dame tiempo para ver a donde va mi amistad con ella. Hannah no es como nosotros. No ha entrenado desde pequeña ni espera tener que luchar en una guerra que aún no sabemos cuándo empezara, pero me agrada y quiero ver si ella será alguien a quien pueda regresar cuando termine de pelear. Lo contrario sucede con Violet, ella sabe todo de mi y estamos en la misma condiciones. Me atrae, pero aún no decido si verla como una amiga cercana o mi futura esposa. No estoy listo para tomar una decisión." Admitió Neville.

"Así que lo has pensado. ¿No te atrae la idea de tenerla a ambas como tus esposas?"

"No… no es algo que me vea haciendo. Para Harry y las chicas funciona, pero no lo veo ocurriendo conmigo. Solo dame tiempo y te daré una respuesta antes de cumplir los 15."

Alice se mantuvo en silencio. Apreciaba la sinceridad de su hijo y el que pensara mas como un adulto. "Me agrada la idea. Cuatro años deben ser suficientes para que decidas con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida. ¿Quién sabe quizás aparecerá alguien más?" Alice puso sus brazos alrededor de Neville.

"No lo creo." Dijo Neville. "¿Esto es todo?"

"Lo es, pero no te soltare. Disfrutare de este abrazo un poco más." Dijo Alice.

Neville solo guardo silencio. " _Decidir quién será mi esposa, a veces deseo no ser el heredero de la familia."_ Pensó el chico antes de cerrar sus ojos. Disfrutar de este momento no estaba mal.

 **Muy lejos de Hogwarts, en la nación que alguna vez fue Rusia.**

Rusia siempre fue un país cambiando de un gobierno a otro. De ser manejado por una familia real a ser manejado por la gente. En estos momentos era controlado por un gobierno militar con una peculiar característica, eran puristas con ciertos principios sobre la magia. Desde que la segunda guerra mundial termino, Rusia había perdido no solo muchos territorios a causa de ser incapaces de enfrentar a todas las criaturas mágicas que rondaban los bosques y montañas, pero también su ultimo líder democrático después de un coup d'etat.

Ahora eran regidos por un gobierno que se negaba a crear conexiones con comunidades mágicas, oprimía y usaba a sus propios magos como armas, pero sobre todo apoyaban a cierto movimiento religioso que solo crecería en los siguientes años.

Messina había viajado hacia este lugar para usarlo como su base de operaciones. Sus planes para el futuro eran descabellados, pero quizás serian efectivos gracias a las reliquias de cierto enemigo de la segunda guerra mundial.

En esta región oculta detrás de abrumadores tormentas de nieve, La Unión Militar Puritana reviviría la tecnología prohibida desarrollada por los Nazis bajo el lema de limpiar al mundo de los heréticos y no creyentes.

Un lado mas se alzaba sin Harry saberlo mientras que nuestras tres deidades solo miraban y esperaban porque camino tomaría el mundo que habían creado.

"Los mortales crean sus propios problemas aun cuando le damos todas las herramientas para sobrevivir. Esperemos que Harry y los demás sean capaces de enfrentar todo esto." Dijo A.S. al mirar como su creación repetía los mismos errores de otros mundos.

Aria y Asmodeux solo asintieron. No intervendrían pues todo quedaba en manos de aquellos a los que entrenaron.


End file.
